The Anakoth Codex
by THE BLIND KING
Summary: A new student joins Beacon Academy. But what secrets does this student have? FIXED!
1. Volume 1

AN: Currently working on the spacing issues and other crap.

Volume 1

Glynda POV

Glynda looked at the results over and over again to make sure they hadn't made a mistake. When that wasn't enough to please her she looked at the test question by question there was just no way that this student could have gotten a perfect score. She looked at the information on the student's transcript papers Shiota, Nagisa Age: 15 Gender: Male transferred from Atlas Academy. Beyond that everything seemed in order, but there was something odd about this not even Pyrrha Nikos was able to get a perfect score. There were certain questions in the test that were designed more as a means to asses a foundation on a certain topic, but this kid was able to perfectly answer those as well. Whilst it wasn't impossible for a student to get a perfect score the precision with which these essay questions were answered regarding use of dust, aura manipulation, and grimm combat was too accurate for a normal student to answer them. She had originally suspected the student of cheating, but after questioning the boy that no longer seemed like the case.

Glynda remembered what had happened at Ozpin's office when the boy was brought in.

"So Mister Shiota would you like to explain to me how a boy your age can have this kind of knowledge over some of these subjects?" Ozpin asked as Glynda stood behind him.

The boy seemed a little nervous. "I ...um read a lot and before I joined Atlas I used to wander a lot from place to place so I picked up a thing or two."

Ozpin nodded before continuing. "I see, and what kind of weapon do you use?"

"Well I'am an expert in hand to hand combat as well as knives."

"Well then I guess almost everything is in order." Said Ozpin as he sipped from his coffee.

"Excuse me?" The boy asked.

"Mister Shiota it says here in that both your parents are deceased is that correct?" Ozpin asked as he read more from the boy's file.

"Yes that's right." He answered.

"So what are your current living arrangements like?" Ozpin asked.

The boy finally answered. "Well I'am currently living in a motel until I get transferred here."

"How would you like it if I offered you a job here at Beacon?" Ozpin asked waiting patiently for the boy's response.

"What kind of job if I may ask?" The boy asked.

"It would be a teaching job in a course optional to students from first years to above." Ozpin stated.

"What would I have to teach if I may?" The boy wondered.

"Grimm Combat Methods from what I was able to read from your paper you provided some unconventional methods, and that is the sort of thinking that students need if they are to survive out there." The boy looked down at his hands then agreed.

After he left Ozpin looked out the window and watched as the airships left Beacon "Glynda I want you and the rest of the teachers to keep a close eye on that boy there is something else that he is not telling us."

"Don't you think you are overreacting a bit?" Glynda asked, but was also concerned for Ozpin ever since Amber he had been a bit more on edge lately.

"With everything else that is going on we can't really afford to be careful these days"

"Very well I will do what I can."

"Thank you that will be all Glynda."

As Glynda looked over the boy's test once more she had to agree with Ozpin he knew his stuff she had to admit she would like to try out some of these other methods of using dust. She couldn't help but wonder why that boy made Ozpin feel on edge. All that she could hope for was that this year would be normal but she knew better than that. She looked at the clock and decided to get some sleep tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

Nagisa POV

Nagisa knew that they were already onto him from the get go. "Damn this is only going to complicate things even more I knew I shouldn't have aced that test." Nagisa began to feel the frustration building up. "Oh well no use crying over spilled milk."Nagisa heard a beep coming from his scroll he tapped the buttons to see that he had received a message from Ozpin.

As per your new position as teacher you will be assigned a separate single dorm to only be used by you. You will not, however, be able to join any of the teams as there is already a set number. As an instructor you will be given a bit more leeway than other students given that you must teach as well as keep up with your studies. You will be given access to certain areas and resources that you may find useful. Should you need any assistance in your class feel free to ask Dr. Oobleck, Prof. Port, Prof. Goodwitch, or anyone else. On a side note one team has already signed up for the class as well as several other students should they pass the initiation. I have decided to keep the class small to make it easier on you. Also the class has not been made aware of your identity to maintain anonymity should you wish to get to know the students. And congratulations on joining Beacon.

Nagisa knew that the teachers would already be keeping an eye on him. At least he had more access than the students so that was good. He looked at the team that had signed up as well as the other students: Team CFVY Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, and Yatsuhashi Daichi the rest of the students were not on any teams yet: Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. Nagisa looked closely at the pictures of Ruby and Yang those two certainly looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He looked at Weiss's picture and with that a reminder of the time he spent in Atlas. He looked at his clock and decided it was best to get some shut eye.

Nagisa boarded the airship headed towards Beacon, and noticed several of his students already on it. There was one girl with a black bow that approached him. "Uhm... Excuse me Miss may I sit here."

Nagisa nodded his head in the past he would have banged his head against something hard, but after being mistaken for a girl for so long he just didn't care anymore. Nagisa looked at the girl from the corner of his eye and noticed that her bow tie moved a bit.

"So you are faunus?" Nagisa asked looking away from the girl as to not draw any attention.

"I'm sorry I..."

"Don't worry about it though I guess if you are hiding that fact it's probably more than just discrimination."

"I uhm..." Nagisa saw the girl touch her extra set of ears to ensure that they would not move again. "Thank you Miss..."

"Nagisa Shiota and if you will excuse me Miss Blake Belladonna I will leave you to your book." When Blake saw Nagisa leave to the front of the airship she let out a sigh of relief, then it dawned on her how the hell did she know her name.

Nagisa saw the look on Blake's face it was well worth it. As he continued walking he saw the picture of one Roman Torchwick in the news. "Damn she doesn't waste any time getting to work if I'm lucky she won't know the maiden is here." A student quickly rushed past him throwing up in the trash can next to Nagisa. "So this must be Jaune Arc if he can't even handle motion sickness is he even fit to be a huntsman."

The airship finally landed at the dock and Nagisa began making his way towards the assembly hall when he heard an explosion. Nagisa quickly made his way to find two other students Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee in an argument. From his spot he saw Blake accusing Weiss' family of treating their faunus workers like crap. Well those two have sharp tongues, but how well can they fight. The third girl Ruby just stood there tired from the whole ordeal. Nagisa approached the girl and offered his hand. "Hi my name is Nagisa."

Ruby stood there deep in thought. "My name is Ruby Rose it's nice to meet you Nagisa."

"So I guess I should be glad that I'am not the only one from my age joining Beacon."

"You were also asked to join ahead of time?" Ruby asked.

"I guess you could say that. So where are you from Ruby?"

"I'm from a small village called Patch, and you?"

"I transferred from Atlas, but before that I used to travel all over Remnant on my own."

"That is so cool I bet you have a lot of cool stories to tell!"

Some more harrier than others. Nagisa thought though if I tell you the whole story it will make your whole world turn upside down.

"Oh there is also my sister Yang she also transferred here you will probably meet her later."

So she is related to Xiao Long huh interesting. Thought Nagisa as they walked around the campus.

"Hello ladies my name is Jaune Arc nice and simple rolls of the tongue ladies love it."

"Do they really?" Ruby asked.

"They will."

Ruby looked at Nagisa and shook her head saying no.

"So Ruby was it what kind of weapon do you have?" Asked Jaune.

"It's a compact scythe high-powered sniper rifle."

"Meaning?"

"It's also a gun."

"Wow that's so cool." Said Jaune with a gleam in his eyes.

"So Jaune what kind of weapon do you have?" Asked Ruby.

"Just this sword and shield it's a hand-me down." Said Jaune.

On first glance the sword doesn't look like much, but the metal itself... "May I see that sword Jaune?" Asked Nagisa.

"Sure here you go." Said Jaune who handed his sword over to the bluenette.

On closer inspection Nagisa noticed that the metal itself was far denser than it should be, but its far too easy to swing and barely requires any effort unless...

"What are you doing Nagisa?"

"Just a hunch say Jaune how much do you value this sword?"

"Uhm..."

"Too late I'm doing it." Nagisa grabbed a vial of his special mix of fire dust and poured it onto the blade. The sword started reacting to the mix and extended the sword's edge by a couple of centimeters with a flamed edge. "Ha I thought as much Jaune you own an early model of a multi-purpose sword just add dust onto the blade and voila."

"Wow that is so cool." Jaune began taking a few practice swings.

Meanwhile Ruby began whispering in my ear. "So Nagisa how did you know it would work?"

"I actually didn't I thought the sword would melt to be honest I did say that I had a hunch after all." Nagisa turned to Ruby who had a shocked expression on her face.

"What?"

They quickly made their way to the assembly hall where Ozpin began giving his introductory speech to all the students gathered. Nagisa looked around to see if he would find any more of my supposed students around. Nagisa caught sight of Pyrrha Nikos over by the entrance looking at who Nagisa could only assume is Jaune, but that can't be right can it? Nagisa caught sight of Ruby along with the blonde girl Yang holding Ruby bridal style being screamed at Weiss. Nagisa guessed that those two must have a special relationship. Nagisa quickly made himself scarce since he didn't want to attract any more attention to himself. About an hour after Ozpin's speech Nagisa received a message from him.

Your room has been unlocked for you the keys have been placed inside as well as your class schedule and lectures. You will have tomorrow off as the students will be initiated and be put into teams I suggest you come up with a lesson plan as well as topics for the students to learn. The map to your room has been sent to you.

"I guess that Ozpin must have figured that I'm onto him as well as vice versa." Nagisa made his way to his room. The room was relatively large from what he would have expected. "Doesn't beat those hotel suites, but it will do." Nagisa kept thinking about Yang and Ruby. "Those two definitely look familiar I just can't place it, well doesn't matter I'm here might as well get to it."

Ruby POV

Ruby laid down next to Yang and began writing in her journal. "So how's your day been so far little sis." Asked Yang as she saw her sister write everything down.

"You mean besides the fact that I exploded it actually turned out pretty good." Said Ruby with a hint of frustration.

"Oh how so?"

"Well I managed to make two friends today."

"Oh are either one of them cute boys?"

"Well Jaune's over there if you wanna check him out." Jaune strolled by in his onesie and looked over in Yang's direction. "Ugh."

"There was also this girl called Nagisa Shiota she's pretty cool I was hoping to introduce you both, and then there was also this girl called Blake."

"Wait Ruby that's three friends."

"Yeah well with the fact that I made Weiss my enemy I'm pretty sure that cancels one out."

"Aww that's so cu... agh" Ruby threw her pillow at Yang's face then looked around to see if Nagisa was in the room, but saw no trace of the bluenette.

"Oh Yang that's Blake over there by the corner."

"Well let's go say hi." Yang started dragging Ruby over to where Blake was reading. "HELLO... My guess is that you two have already met"

"Wait aren't you that girl that exploded."

"Um yeah that's me" An awkward silence later.

"What are you doing?"

"I dunno help me."

"So Blake what book are you reading?"

"It's a story about a man who has two souls inside him fighting for dominance." Explained Blake.

"Wow that's so cool I became a huntress so that I could be like the heroes just in the books." Said Ruby.

"That's so sweet."

Eventually Weiss came over due to the racket we were making. "Would you guys keep it down some people are trying to sleep here."

"Chill down ice queen." Yang started laughing at her own pun.

"Yang that's not nice."

"And you I hope you learned your lesson."

"Hey I'm on your side."

Blake caught their attention. "How about we all get some shut eye it's going to be a busy day tomorrow." They all agreed as Ruby started for her floor mattress Blake grabbed her wrist. "Hey listen I saw you with that blue haired girl Nagisa what's she like?"

"Are you one of Nagisa's friends too?"

"You could say that."

"Well she is pretty cool, and she came here from Atlas but she has traveled all over Remnant. Why?"

"I didn't really get to know her when we first met that's all."

"Well maybe all three of us can hang out some time."

"I'd love that." With that they all went to sleep.

Nagisa POV

Nagisa made his way to the cafeteria to go eat breakfast. He quickly noticed Ruby and Yang eating some waffles. As he started walking in their direction he noticed Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie eating some pancakes. "Damn she is really talking his ear off."

"Hey Nagisa over here." Ruby waved her hand. As he ordered his food he sat down next to Ruby.

"So Ruby you ready to be initiated?" Nagisa asked.

"Of course oh and this is my sister Yang. Yang this is Nagisa Shiota the friend I was telling you about."

"So I guess you must be Ruby's awesome friend she wouldn't stop talking about you you'd think she was crushing on you or something."

"Yaaang."

"Don't worry sis she knows I'm kidding right?"

"Yeah don't worry about it so when's you all's launch party?"

"In an hour yours?"

"After yours then."

"I guess we won't be in the same team then?"

"Probably not so best of luck to both of you."

Sometime later Nagisa made his way to where the students were being launched from the edge of the Emerald Forest. He watched as all the students were being launched one by one to get a feel for their combat capabilities against the Grimm.

"Mister Shiota what are you doing here?" Asked Ozpin.

"Getting a first-hand experience to see how the students cope under real life and death combat."

"I see so have any of the students piqued your interest."

"Not really no, but who knows after today we will see."

"I'm linking my scroll to yours to send you a live feed." Goodwitch began pressing her fingers onto the scroll.

"Thank you Prof. Goodwitch." The students were very capable in combat, but there was still a long way for them to go. Ruby Rose was capable, but being reckless and trying to show off was a sure way to get you killed. Yang Xiao Long could take it as well as dish it out, but that cocky attitude and hair obsession may be her downfall. Jaune Arc had a really, really long way to go before becoming a huntsman. Weiss Schnee favored technique and skill above all else. Pyrrha Nikos seemed to be capable in long to close range combat which is useful. Blake seemed to go for deception rather than risk a head on attack. Ren and Nora were capable of handling the Grimm themselves, but Ren seemed to lack endurance and Nora lacked versatility in her attacks.

"So what do you think about the students?"

"They've got a long way to go, but I suppose they will do. Also may I ask that any combat data from Team CFVY be made available to me to assess their skills."

"Of course." Answered Ozpin.

"Thanks well I will be going now."

Nagisa wandered around aimlessly around the campus for several hours, or at least that's what it seemed like he was doing. "Okay now if I were a maiden being kept in hiding by a school principal where would I be." Nagisa looked at the tower that overlooked Beacon. "Great sightline of the campus and I bet that he would prefer to be near the maiden at all times."

As Nagisa started making his way to the tower four students sneaked behind him. "Hey guys look what we got ourselves here a small shrimp."

Damn it I don't have time for this. Nagisa thought.

One of the guys put his hand in Nagisa's shoulder as soon as he did Nagisa elbowed him in the face grabbed him by the hair with his free hand and tossed him to the the other guy in front of him. Another one of the assailants tried to punch Nagisa but was immediately knocked out when Nagisa hit a pressure point in his neck. Nagisa then looked at the other three boys and used his bloodlust to scare them all away. Once he saw that they wouldn't be a problem anymore he looked back to see Ozpin and Glynda make their way inside the tower.

"Damn no use going if the watchdogs are inside." With a sigh of defeat Nagisa made his way back to his room only to hear a loud crashing sound next door.

When Nagisa peeked in he saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang attempting to make bunk beds with rope. "Need a little help with that?" He asked.

"Oh hey Nagisa you made it pass the initiation too." Said Ruby as she noticed the bluenette enter the room.

"Of course so I take it you are all in the same team?"

"Yes may I present to you Team RWBY. You've already met my sister and Blake. That's Weiss by the way."

Nagisa offered his hand to Weiss which she took. Weiss kept looking at Nagisa before she asked him, "Have we met before you look familiar for some reason?"

"Probably from the assembly hall." He was afraid to blow his cover/

"Yeah that's probably it."

"So Ruby who's group leader?" Nagisa quickly turned his attention to Ruby hoping that Weiss would let the issue go.

"You're looking at her I was made team captain."

"Congrats Ruby."

"Thanks."

Nagisa looked over to see Weiss with a dissatisfied look in her face. Nagisa guessed that she wasn't too happy with the arrangement. Nagisa looked at the room and noticed the way the beds had been arranged. Nagisa thought that it was a lawsuit waiting to happen.

"Oh Nagisa by the way Jaune also became team captain he is the head of Team JNPR."

"Well good for him." Hope he makes for a competent leader if not well history tends to make examples out of terrible leaders.

"So Nagisa did you also become team captain?"

"Yes and no… Mostly no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see I'm kind of on my own I wasn't assigned to a team I was given my own private dorm too."

"Wow that is so cool."

Weiss interrupted their conversation. "Now wait a minute how come you get your own dorm?"

"It probably had something to do with the fact that I got a perfect score in the entrance exam."

"Wait a minute you were the student that got a perfect score?"

"Uhm yeah that's me."

"I had originally thought that Pyrrha was the one who got it, but I guess I was mistaken." Weiss seemed taken aback by the sudden turn of events, but she hid it as best she could.

"Well then I will leave you to it."

As Nagisa made his way back into his room he saw Blake coming to his direction as well. "Nagisa mind if we talk in your room for a bit."

Nagisa nodded then opened the door to his room. Nagisa could feel Blake's bloodlust from behind so he decided to move in first. As Blake was ready to grab one of his wrists and push him down. Nagisa used the back of his head to head-butt her to throw her off balance. He used his right leg to throw her to the ground and immediately pushed himself on top of her to restrain her.

"Listen here Blake you made several mistakes when you came in here like that: Number one you assumed that I had my guard down, number two you assumed that I never had my eye on you, number three you miscalculated your enemy's strengths, and four..." Blake managed to free both her arms from under him, but Nagisa pinned them both over her head. "...you lacked the will to kill me now you are probably wondering how I knew your name well you don't have to worry about that I'm not after you if that's what you are thinking."

"Then why are you here?"

"I have my own reasons as I'm sure you do as well, but needless to say tomorrow you will find out how I learned your name." Nagisa let go of Blake's arms as she decided to position herself so that their faces were somewhat closer.

"Fine then."

"Uhh what are you guys doing?" Nagisa and Blake turned around to see the rest of team RWBY at the door.

Yang looked at Blake and grinned. "So Blake were you trying to put the moves on poor little Nagisa or was it the other way around?"

Nagisa turned around and looked at Yang. "Why don't you join in Yang there is always room for one more that is if you think you can handle me?"

Yang blushed from embarrassment and started mumbling. "Guess not now get going all of you I need my sleep as I'm sure you do too." They all headed back to their dorm with confused expressions in their faces.

Nagisa checked his computer to see if he had received the intel on Team CFVY. Ozpin had sent out any and all combat video feeds regarding the team. Their team was well experienced knew how to make up for their weaknesses, but it has probably made them feel invincible. Attached to the information was another message from Ozpin.

As per your request here is the information on Team CFVY. Also a special combat and lecture room has been made available for you. The students have been made aware of the location, but not your identity. Prof. Goodwitch will be there as well to inform the students of your identity and situation. Use whatever methods you deem necessary to teach the students, however should your methods prove to be too brutal or if we have any complaints of mistreatment from the students you will be punished severely. That will be all.

"Well at least he and Salem don't waste any time trying to do me in. Damn what a pain oh well at least tomorrow I get to take those kids down several pegs. Plus I got several things in mind. If these kids all depend on aura, semblance, weapons, and dust I'll just see how they do without them."

Nagisa just smiled before heading to sleep he decided to take out the latest book he was writing in. It contained pictures, notes, and his writings of his entire life. Nagisa sifted through some of the pages until he came up with a picture of two certain silver-eyed and red-eyed women that he had met during his travels. When he looked closely at them he put two and two together. "So I guess Summer and Raven finally had children of their own. Damn they were only 15 when I met them along with Qrow and Taiyang feels like ages."

He looked at another picture of him and Summer as he embraced her in a deep kiss. It brought a small smile to his face, but it also brought sadness. "I'm sorry for everything."

As he continued to sift throughout the pages he encountered the part where he lived in Atlas. As he looked through the pictures he saw one of him and a certain Winter Schnee also kissing. "I doubt it would have worked out anyway what with your father and all, but you still mean a lot to me."

Several pages later there was one of him carrying and playing with a small version of Weiss Schnee. "I guess little snowflake's all grown up too. Man she has good memory good thing she hasn't discovered my identity just yet." Nagisa took out a different book also filled with pictures and notes, but of a different era he had to see her face once more the woman that changed his life. "Hey there Yada. It's been a while. So as you can already guess plan A didn't work, but you know me I always have a backup plan. I miss you. Don't worry though I promise you I won't fail you." He put the picture away and took out a brand new journal. He wrote at the top of the page The Anakoth Codex Volume 1183: Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon or How I Infiltrated a School and was made a Teacher.

Ozpin POV

Ozpin looked again at the footage of Nagisa beating up Team CRDL. For a boy that small to be able to take down four opponents three times his size was amazing. As much as Ozpin wanted to install surveillance footage in Nagisa's dorm he decided against it the kid didn't seem like the type Salem would use, but that just made him a wild card and that made Ozpin feel on edge. It was best, he thought, to keep the boy separated from the teams and isolated to keep an eye on him, easier this way too. He looked over the boy's test once more none of his teachers even himself neither knew nor understood any of it even some teachers wanted to use some of his answers as teaching material. At least he hasn't tried anything else. His scroll just beeped he had received a message from Qrow.

Queen sent knights to look for someone. They're not after Amber, but someone else. Don't know the identity yet will notify you as soon as I can.

That's strange could they be after another one of the maidens. No impossible the maidens were moved to a safe place he made sure of it, but then who could it be. Ozpin then looked at the picture of Nagisa, and sipped some of his coffee. "What do you know Mister Shiota and more importantly who are you really?" If Salem sent her knights after this person then it could be a potential ally if not it was best to remove the threat as soon as possible. "Apparently Salem doesn't consider us important at the moment. I just hope it costs her in the large scheme of things to come." Ozpin then continued reading from his book titled Team RMNT: The Chronology of the Saviors of Remnant written by Nassar Embry, leader and founder of the first team of huntsmen.

Glynda walked in through the door and looked at Ozpin reading his book. "You've read that book what 27 times now you probably know it by heart."

"57 actually I read it as a reminder of what our forefathers tried to build when their world was far more chaotic than ours."

"You always did want to be like Nassar Embry."

"I believe it was he who set the example for all not just huntsmen, but human beings. A shame he could not see the fruits of his labors."

"I'm sure he would be happy to know that the generations that came later are trying to try to make a better world."

"Perhaps... was there something you needed?"

"Yes actually it's regarding Qrow's message."

"Yes I'm well aware obviously we should be concerned, but it doesn't seem that they are searching for the maidens."

"Then who could it be?"

"I don't know best we come up with a plan should the worst come to pass." Glynda exited Ozpin's office, and Ozpin continued reading where he left off. Part VII Chapter 29: The Death of the Devourer.

Ruby POV

There had been an awkward silence in the dorm since the events of last night, more specifically Blake and Yang. The entire team pressed Blake for answers as to why she was underneath Nagisa, but the girl wouldn't budge. When Yang tried to push her buttons on last night's events Blake rebutted with Yang's expression at Nagisa's comment.

"Maybe I should ask Nagisa." As they made their way inside the classroom Ruby noticed Nagisa sitting alone with the only four extra seats right next to her. "Hey guys look there are four seats right next to Nagisa."

Blake and Yang opted to take the seats farthest away from her. Ruby decided to take the seat right next to her. "Hey Nagisa what's with the gettup?" Ruby noticed that Nagisa wore a blue vest with a white collared button up shirt and black tie along with baggy grey slacks with extra leg pockets.

"I didn't like the way the uniform restricted my movement."

"Oh I see so can I ask you about what happened last night between you and Blake?"

"Well as you can already guess Blake tried to put her moves on me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to have none of it I didn't just want a fling I wanted it to be real."

"So what about Yang?"

"Well your sister was really cute when she blushed, but I wanna just focus on my studies for now."

"Oh okay if you ever need help in me setting you up with my sister just ask me okay."

"I will be sure to remember... Oh and Ruby one more thing it's probably for the best if you don't tell Blake or Yang about this for obvious reasons."

"You got it."

Prof. Goodwitch mostly just showed them some of the buildings around the campus and other things that they had available to them like these cool rocket lockers. Ruby noticed Nagisa talking with Prof. Port just before leaving the class, but thought nothing of it. What she was really excited about was that last class they were going to have Grimm Combat Methods. Ruby had only heard that the class was rather small consisting of just three teams overall hers, Jaune's, and some other second years. Ruby asked Prof. Goodwitch who was in charge of the class, but Goodwitch only stated that the instructor was brand new and a guy so that was probably why his name wasn't made available yet. "Oh the instructor did ask me to let you all know that for his class you will all need to change into your combat gear."

"So Rubes what do you think the teacher will be like?"

"Well Yang I hope he is better than Oobleck or Port or Glynda, but who knows."

"Yeah so anyways is Nagisa going to be in our class."

"No sadly there was a maximum set number of students."

"Well that's too bad."

"Are you sure about that Ruby?"

"Yes why Blake?"

"It's just that she told me she was going to be taking the class yesterday."

"Well then I guess they must have added her at the last minute."

"Maybe."

The classroom was relatively larger than Ruby expected there were a few desks, but they were pushed up against the wall to make way for a large metal cage with chains on all sides in the middle. The cage just kept on being rattled whatever was inside really wanted to get out. Prof. Goodwitch soon stepped into the classroom and ordered everyone at attention. "Now as some of you students may have guessed there is a large Grimm inside this cage. For those of you who know your Grimm creatures this particular Grimm is an Arachne Grimm Prof. Port was going to use it to test the fourth years, but this particular instructor wished to show you his capabilities to provide a foundation for what he will be teaching. So without further ado I will present you your instructor."

At that moment Nagisa stepped out and introduced herself. "For those of you who don't know me my name is Nagisa Shiota I just transferred here from Atlas, but I have traveled all over Remnant so chances are I'm a bit more experienced than some of you."

Some of the students thought Nagisa was just showing... Wait a minute Prof. Goodwitch said it was going to be a male not female. Ruby picked up her hand. "Yes Ruby something I can help you with?"

"Actually it's a question for Prof. Goodwitch?"

"Yes Miss Rose?"

"I thought you said the instructor was going to be male not female?"

"Yes Mister Shiota is male."

Yang then raised her hand. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Miss Xiao Long we are sure."

Several of the students started speaking up. "It's just that... he's so... pretty and cute to be a you know... guy."

Nora then raised her hand. "Did you all have to see it to be extra sure?" They were all shocked that Nora would ask, but it is a good question all things considered.

"No Miss Valkyrie we did not need to see it."

Nora was going to raise her hand again only to be stopped by Ren. "I think they've made their point."

Nagisa continued speaking. "Right now where were we... Ah yes that's right what Prof. Goodwitch may not have mentioned is that I was asked to keep my identity a secret to get to know some of you firsthand which I did. I was also given access to video feed regarding any and all combat you have had with Grimm. Last but not least this class will be a whole lot different than any others as I will explain later."

Wait a minute later? Ruby kept thinking that Nagisa couldn't be serious.

"Now can anyone of you tell me a detailed description of the Grimm inside the cage."

Weiss started talking. "It's an Arachne Grimm mostly native to Mistral, but is also known to be found in underground caverns. They have six legs and four arms two of those arms have bone like scythes the other two have five fingers each and are used to grab prey to eat. They are also known to spit acid and webbing from their mouths. They have sixteen eyes spanning around their head for perfect 360 degree vision so it is difficult to launch a surprise attack. They are extremely fast and most dangerous when hungry they are also known to leap across 70 meters. Their bone armor is too tough to crack even with dust as a bonus to an attack. It would take an entire team of highly skilled hunters just to take one down."

"Very good Weiss full marks."

"Now a question to you second years have you been introduced to one of these for you to fight in any of your classes?"

The girl with the shades started talking. "No we haven't we still lack the skill to take out the more vicious ones."

"I see what if I told you that I could take it down empty handed no weapons, no dust, no aura, no semblance, or anything else just basic simple hand to hand combat."

"I'd probably say that you are full of it and just trying to show off."

"You sure about that?"

She then lowered her shades to see him eye to eye. "Tell you what hotshot if you do that I will go out on a date with you how about that?"

Was she serious more importantly was he serious? Ruby thought.

"Be careful what you wish for I might take you up on it."

"As if."

"Now Prof. Goodwitch when I engage the creature and should you see my life in danger do not interfere unless I say otherwise is that understood."

"Yes Mister Shiota."

"This goes for the rest of you too. On a side note should the creature ignore me and go after you make a quick exit don't stay and fight am I understood."

"Yes sir."

"Good now Prof. Goodwitch once I'm in position you will open the cage door I want all of you near the exit."

They all did as he said Ruby saw everyone ready their weapons just in case she did too. Nagisa just stood there in front of the cage door looking at the Arachne eye to eyes. As soon as Prof. Goodwitch opened the door the Grimm rushed out at Nagisa, but he was able to evade it. It then swung its scythe arms to impale Nagisa, but he was able to dodge with ease. Then Nagisa just stood there and let the Grimm get a hold of him. The Grimm lifted him up and was going to bite his head off when Nagisa used his legs to push its head back. The strain on its arms was just too much as Nagisa was able to rip both of its arms off. He then rushed at the Grimm and punched it through the hole he had just made. The Grimm tried to shake him off, but Nagisa had a good grip with whatever organ he was grabbing onto. Nagisa then pulled out his arm from the hole and tore out several organs and bones from the inside. The Grimm collapsed to the ground and started writhing about only able to move its upper body except for its scythe arms. Nagisa the grabbed one of its scythe arms and tore it out. He gave it a few practice swings before finally impaling the bone scythe through its mouth making a hole coming out of its head and with that the Grimm finally died.

Coco POV

Absolutely no freaking way! The kid actually managed to take down the thing single handedly without dust, aura, weapons, or semblance. Unfreaking believable Coco guessed she should have seen it coming though the kid definitely knew his stuff. All of their jaws dropped even her designer shades and Goodwitch's glasses had fallen off.

The kid then approached her and handed her the Arachne's bone scythe. "Here keep it as a memento. Oh and Miss Adel I do believe you owe me a date isn't that right?"

Kid's got some nerve. "Yeah that's right."

"Well then I'm afraid I won't take you up on it." The cocky bastard just smiled and stood at the front ready to give us another speech.

Ngaisa stood before the entire group. "Now what you all just saw is but a taste of what I will be teaching in this class. I cannot guarantee that you will be safe and you may even face actual life and death situations. Even more so than the classes you are currently taking. Only killing Grimm however, will not be the only thing you will learn. What I ask of you will seem impossible, but it is not improbable for you to achieve this kind of skill level individually and as a team. Know that if you fail then I will make sure to personally kick your ass until you get it right. Remember that first step that Ozpin mentioned at his speech well this is it. If you are willing to put your lives on the line to embark on suicidal missions from which there will be no return, but from which the success means the difference between life and death for those who cannot defend themselves take one step forward now."

Just like that they all did. "Good now when you come into the classroom make sure to always come in your combat gear. If nothing else you are all dismissed." The other two teams stayed behind to talk to the kid all Coco and her team wanted was to get back to their dorm and get some shut eye.

Velvet looked at the bone scythe Coco was carrying. "So how do you feel?"

"About what?"

"About the fact that a simple first year put you to shame?"

Yatsuhashi and Fox came in close behind. "So do you think he is going to bring up the whole date thing?"

"Probably just as a means to embarrass me Velvs."

"Though you must admit that for a first year to move like that, and take down a Grimm that has not even been made available to us for combat practice is unheard of."

"Did anyone else notice?"

"What's up Yatsuhashi?"

"That boy didn't even break a single sweat." He was right even fights against much simpler Grimm make you work up a good sweat.

"On top of that the way he moved it was as if he was holding back." Fox added. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know Fox, but whoever this kid is he has probably put himself through a lot to earn that kind of skill." Yatsuhashi was was right, but what kind of stress makes you capable of killing Grimm solo and empty handed. Whatever it might have been Coco didn't even want to think about it. At least Coco wouldn't have to suffer the kind of hell that kid did to obtain that skill.

They had finally reached their dorm and Coco set the memento right next to all the others they had gotten since attending Beacon. "You got to admit Coco it's a nice addition."

"Yeah remind me to thank the kid later."

"Or you can thank him right now."

"Huh... wait what did you just do Velvs?"

"Oh nothing just sent him a thank you using your scroll. Hey look he responded back."

"Let me see."

You are welcome Miss Adel now if you will please stop trying to hit on your teacher to get a leg up on your grades I'm afraid it won't work. Now goodnight.

"What did you do Velvs?"

"Well I may have tried to see if he was interested in you, but I guess not."

"Well I got to admit I never thought I'd be shot down, but it serves me right."

Coco decided to just sleep and think about how to do what that kid just did. Their lips started clashing each other fighting for dominance. Azure eyes looked back at coffee eyes as their naked bodies pressed together one trying to dominate the other. "Nagisa please don't fucking stop." Coco felt the intensity with which Nagisa began thrusting his hips harder and harder. Nagisa kissed his way to Coco's throat trying to get a moan from the fashionista. "Nagisa please hurry." Coco dug her nails deeper into his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Coco quickly gave in deciding to let the kid take control she was getting real close to climaxing when she suddenly fell off her bed and hit her head. "Ow damnit that hurt."

"You okay Coco?"

"I'm fine Fox just thrashing and moving about in my sleep."

"Okay." Fox quickly dozed off.

Coco just thought to herself. "Damn that was a really vivid wet dream at least I didn't make a mess." Though now Coco knew had the kid accepted the date she would have gotten a pretty good fuck out of it. She then looked back at the memento that Nagisa had given her. "HOLY SHIT!"

Suddenly the rest of Team CFVY woke up startled. "What is it Coco?"

"The bone scythe it didn't evaporate like the Grimm." Everyone suddenly realized she was right.

"But how I thought that even limbs that are dismembered evaporate."

"Maybe it doesn't do that with all Grimm."

"Impossible all Grimm evaporate as a means of self-defense to prevent us from studying them."

"Then how did this kid manage to preserve one so well?"

Ozpin POV

When Glynda watched the tape with him once again he still could not believe it Ozpin could tell he had skill, but to kill an Arachne empty handed. "And you're saying that he didn't use any dust, aura, or semblance either."

"That is correct."

Ozpin knew of few huntsmen and huntresses that could do it alone, fewer who needed any one of those, but none that could fight and survive with that kind of penalty. Just who was the enigma called Nagisa Shiota? More importantly where did he pick up this kind of skill. Nagisa's transcript said he was from Atlas beyond that nothing out of the ordinary. The kid did say that he used to travel a lot, but where could he have learned to do something like that. He had also said that he read a lot, but no books cover any fighting styles like his.

"Glynda I want you to contact Ironwood first thing tomorrow morning, and ask him for any information regarding Nagisa Shiota."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just bring the boy here for questioning?"

"No, even if there is a remote chance that he may or may not be working for Salem I can't risk the maiden falling into his hands either. If we let that boy in here he could tear the place apart looking for her."

"So what are we going to do about him?"

"You have a field trip coming up soon is that right?"

"Yes I will be taking the kids to Forever Fall."

"See if you can learn anything new from him there. If we're lucky he might slip up."

"Ozpin may I ask why the boy makes you feel so on edge?"

"Call it a feeling, but I feel as if he may be an even bigger threat than Salem herself."

"You can't be serious."

"Glynda in our line of work appearances can be deceiving, and if my experience has taught me anything is that the things closer to home are what hit you the hardest."

"Understood I'll see what I can dig up."

"Thank you." Ozpin looked at the tape once more to see if he could figure out his technique. He knew that no matter how hard he looked he wouldn't be getting any answers. He decided it was best to call it quits and place his hope on Glynda finding out anything. He decided to keep reading where he left off Part VIII Chapter 2: Nassar's Marriage at Forever Fall he chuckled at the coincidence.

Jaune POV

Jaune believed that being one of Nagisa's first friends at Beacon would earn him some points when his class began he quickly learned that he was very wrong. Inside the classroom Nagisa was a no nonsense kind of guy. However, outside the classroom he was quite approachable and friendly even despite the slightly sadistic side he had. Jaune had to quickly learn the basics of hand to hand combat if he was ever going to be able to learn how to copy what Nagisa did. He still couldn't wrap his head around it he and his team were convinced that you needed all the things like aura and semblance to be a hunter then came a small and petite blue haired gir... Err boy to prove them wrong. True to his word though Nagisa kicked everyone's ass if they ever failed until they finally got it right. He had been on the receiving end of Nagisa's wrath more times than he cared to remember, but he learned from it and became a better leader than he would have otherwise alone. His team was certainly more fired up until now Pyrrha was sure she was the strongest what with her championship record, but Nagisa became a pushing force for her to be stronger and become a true huntress. Ren had been more advanced in hand to hand combat, but he knew he lacked Nagisa's endurance so he began training harder. Then there was Nora she certainly had power and endurance, but lacked proper focus when channeling her attacks during training with some more training she could use her stronger attacks with minimal effort. Overall Jaune felt like he made the right decision, but he still had a long way to go.

"Boop"

"Huh wha... Oh Nora it's just you what time is it?"

"It's 6:30."

"Oh good I thought I overslept. Where's Pyrrha and Ren?"

"Pyrrha went across the hall to hang out with team RWBY. Ren's just barely coming out of the shower we are all just waiting on you silly."

"Right, okay... Ouchie."

"What's wrong?"

"I think Nagisa may have punched me a little too hard."

"Well that's what you get when you pick a fight with a girl."

"Nora we have been over this Nagisa is a boy."

"It's a conspiracy I tell you how many boys have you met that are that prettier than any girls you've ever met?"

"Umm... None."

"Exactly." Nora did have a point though Nagisa was definitely too pretty to be a guy, but it was the hand the guy was dealt and he certainly made the most of it.

"Hey Jaune shower's open if you want to start getting ready?"

"Thanks Ren." Jaune started taking off his onesie and took a look at his back. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Ren and Nora rushed in to see the large blackish, reddish, blueish, pinkish spot cover over half his back.

"My gosh Ren what is that thing?"

"I think it's Jaune's back, but I have never even skin of that color. I'm going to get Nagisa maybe he has something for this." Ren rushed over to collect the bluenette.

Suddenly Pyrrha and Team RWBY entered and got a look at his back. "Jaune are you okay?"

"Does any of it look like it's okay Pyrrha?"

"Right stupid question sorry."

"I think it's alive."

"What makes you say that Ruby?" Asked Yang.

"I think I saw it move just now."

"Alright I'm here what is... Woah that's not pretty is it even skin?"

"Yes it's skin now fix it."

"Alright uhm hmm... Okay Weiss front and center. Jaune I need you to lay on your front with your back facing up." Jaune did as Nagisa instructed him too. "Alright Weiss I need you to summon one of your glyphs over that whatever it is."

"Roger."

"Now then the glyph combined with my special healing dust should do the trick. Say Jaune how much do you value your organs and nervous system."

"Huh..."

"Too late I'm doing it."

Jaune felt his muscles ease, relax, and loosen up. "Woah it feels like I'm in heaven." Then the sensation stopped Jaune put his hand in his back, but didn't feel any pain. "Hey Nagisa what did you mean by nervous system and organs."

"Oh well I have never tested this mix before as there was always a high chance that the person's organs would explode from the stimulation and the nervous system would shut down. It was a 90 percent chance of that happening. But hey it worked so now I know it's perfectly safe thanks." Jaune's face along with everybody else's was filled with shock and horror. "Was it something I said?"

After a long and awkward phone call back home telling his family how much he loved them all Jaune along with RWBY, JNPR, and Nagisa made their way to the cafeteria to pick up some breakfast. "So Nagisa what are we going to cover today in class?"

"Well I figured you all are advanced enough now to replicate what I did so as a first quiz you will all be facing Arachne Grimm alone and with the same penalty that I did." Jaune and the rest of them sweat dropped.

"Umm no disrespect, but I don't we are quite there yet."

"Well you can all prove me wrong after you fight the Grimm."

Was he serious? Jaune then saw team CFVY take Cardin and his team down a peg or two. "Well it seems you have all certainly improved."

"Did you just say something Nagisa?"

"Well Ruby ever since taking my class I have noticed that you all have made your entire team stronger for starters Weiss fully respects you now even though she is still you know... Weiss."

"Hey."

"And Jaune is actually pretty competent as a leader."

Yang then spoke up. "And yet people still think you are a woman."

"I still say he should show it to us just to be sure." They all started laughing even Nagisa.

Nagisa POV

Nagisa had to admit that he started taking a liking to this group of kids. He didn't think he would enjoy it at all. He had grown especially fond of a certain huntress, but he decided to put those feelings on hold. For now his only focus should be to whip these kids into shape, find the maiden, and stop Salem. "By the way guys Goodwitch's trip to Forever Fall is coming up I want you all to obtain extra samples for use in class. I will be obtaining samples for Team CFVY for them to use I will be sure to grab extras, but no promises."

"Got it."

"Now if you will excuse me I need to hand in my essay to Dr. Oobleck."

"Wait, but didn't Oobleck just assign the essay to us yesterday, and on top of that didn't he give you an extra day to do it."

"True enough Blake, but he said I could turn it in beforehand so that I could focus more time on my class. Now if you will excuse me I will leave you all to it."

Nagisa could overhear their little conversation. "How the hell did he manage to write an entire 5 page essay on the Battle of the Jagged Edge in just one night?"

Nagisa just thought about how it certainly helped to fight in the actual battle rather than learn from it in class although Oobleck did certainly provide a futuristic perspective.

"It's moments like these Weiss that make me think that he doesn't even require sleep."

"Man I haven't even started on it I wish Nagisa could teach us how to do that too. Maybe we should ask him."

"Yeah we'll just put that right next to fighting Grimm unarmed and how to cook them how about that?"

"Well when you put it that way Rubes..."

Nagisa left deciding not to waste any more time. Nagisa spotted Prof. Goodwitch come out of Oobleck's class and walk in his direction. "Prof. Goodwitch there is something I would like to run by you if that's okay?"

"Yes Mister Shiota."

"Is it okay if my class' students grab extra samples of the sap in the excursion to Forever Fall?"

"Yes that is fine for what purpose if I may ask?"

"I thought I might teach the students how to bait Grimm."

"Very well then I will allow it. Oh and Mister Shiota one more thing."

"Yes Prof. Goodwitch?"

"As I'm sure you are well aware there is plenty of Grimm surrounding Forever Fall?"

"Of course."

"Is it too much to ask that you help in maintaining the student's safety?"

"Not at all."

"That will be all."

Nagisa entered the classroom and noticed Dr. Oobleck scribbling on the board about that morning's assignment. "Ah Mister Shiota something I can help you with?"

"No actually I came here to turn in the essay you assigned yesterday."

"Already?"

"Yeah well I figured I could use the extra time to come up with new class material."

"Very well then let's have a look shall we."

Oobleck POV

The boy certainly knew his history no doubt about it. Ozpin was right on having the teachers keep an eye on the boy he was far too advanced than any other students. As he reviewed his paper he was astonished to see the detail and accuracy to which he described the battle almost as if he was actually there. There was even information he would have to check as it was too specific such as battalions and commanders. "Good work Mister Shiota. Now please take a seat class will be starting soon." The boy then nodded and headed to his seat. As soon as all the student's found their seats Oobleck prepared to give his lecture. "All right class today we will go over the takeover of Fort Castle. Now then... "

Winter POV

Winter Schnee just could not believe it when she had been tasked with finding information on Nagisa Shiota. When she was sent the information as well as a picture of the student she still could not believe it. The boy hadn't aged a day over 15. He had even decided to keep the same name did he do it on purpose or for another reason. She checked the school registry and records, but nothing stood out. All the information available on Shiota was right in front of her the kid had definitely been able to cover his tracks without so much as a single mistake. She reviewed the paper work once more perhaps one of the documents had been falsified, but as fate would have it none of them were.

She pulled out her personal scroll and sifted through several dozen pictures until she found the ones with her and Nagisa. There was a certain picture she took of the boy wearing nothing but a soft smile and a sheet whilst he was asleep. She was lost in her own thoughts. "If my father knew I was no longer pure he would most certainly disown me, but it was you who made me do it out of love rather than out of spite."

She sifted through several others and found some of Nagisa playing with a smaller Weiss. "Out of all the men I introduced to my sister you were most certainly her favorite as well as mine, and you were certainly my father's most hated despite the arrangement both of you had."

Winter's father had put a great strain on their relationship so much so that they were forced to end it, but it was also due to Nagisa's current condition. She didn't want things to end that harshly with the boy so she decided to make a gift for him to show that she still cared, but when she looked for the boy he was nowhere to be found. She kept it all these years modifying it and upgrading it now that she found him it was as good a time as any to give it to him. "Perhaps Ironwood will let me tag along to visit my sister. I'll be sure to have the present ready by then." She decided that the only way to prove anything with Nagisa was for the boy to come forward to them directly she would have to convince him somehow. Winter gave up and decided to message Ironwood saying that the boy was clean.

Ozpin POV

Our investigation did not turn up anything new if his identity is false he knew how to cover his tracks.

Well he supposed it was too much to hope for. "I guess that for now all my hopes rest on Glynda and that the excursion turns up something new." Ozpin had finished reading his favorite book. He looked over to see what else he had on Nassar Embry.

"So little is known about Nassar Embry we were lucky he decided to write his own memoirs even so most has been lost to time." He selected a different book titled The World of Remnant Before Huntsmen by Nassar Embry. He opened up the book and started reading Volume I Part I Chapter 1 The First Creature of Grimm known as the Devourer.

Ruby POV

Nagisa had decided to cancel class for the day to give their bodies ample rest so that they could be prepared for any unforeseen problems during the excursion. Ruby really wanted to get a head start on that essay, but didn't know how. Yang was obviously a no go for obvious reasons. Weiss was too busy, and sometimes had difficulty explaining it to her. Blake was being Blakey even more so than usual. Ruby noticed that Nagisa looked at Blake at Oobleck's class when he asked about who was a faunus, but he probably only wanted to see who else was a faunus. That only left her with one option, Nagisa.

"I'll be back I'm going to ask Nagisa for help on the essay."

"Oh no you don't Ruby not with what you're wearing."

Ruby just looked at Yang and looked at her pijamas she didn't think it was necessary for her to change. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You're showing too much skin little sis."

"Huh?"

"I'm just saying you want to make Nagisa work for it not the other way around."

"So I should invite him here?"

"You're missing the point. You've got to control Nagisa with your hmm... I was going to say womanly wiles, but that's not really your thing. With your adorable cuteness."

"Huh?"

"Just go in there with your adorable and cute face and ask him in a sweet yet timid and shy voice, but also look kind of embarrassed and turn away from him but maintain eye contact 'Umm I was wondering if we could study together if that's okay with you.' Once you are in all you gotta do is seduce him and bam you got him wrapped around your little finger."

"Does any of that actually work?" It couldn't be that easy.

"Are you kidding me boys eat that crap up all the time you'll be fine." Yang gave her a hoody to wear over her spaghetti strap shirt to cover her skin even though the protested.

If Ruby were completely honest with herself she had to admit that she developed a small crush on the bluenette, but with all the stuff he had going on it was probably best if she didn't get in the way right now. Before she knocked on the door she picked up the smell of something delicious inside of the room. When she knocked on the door her heart was not prepared for the sight of Nagisa with his hair down, and with that warm and welcoming smile that makes your insides all mushy.

Her entire face matched her hair color she hid it with the hoodie. "Umm I was wondering if you could help me with Oobleck's essay, but if you're busy I can come back tomorrow."

"It's okay I'm not really doing anything right now."

Holy cow Yang's advice actually worked. "Umm Nagisa why are you cooking food in the middle of the room with an actual fire?"

"Oh I got a little hungry and since there aren't any kitchens where you can cook your meals I went with the next best thing."

"And that was starting a small fire in the middle of the room?"

"Yep."

"So what are you cooking anyway?"

"Just a little home brewed recipe I learned while traveling. Here try some." Nagisa then scooped some of brown liquid blew on it a little and fed Ruby with the spoon.

"Wow it's so good. What is it?"

"Just a regular old stew. Oh wait here let me get that for you." Nagisa then grabbed a napkin and cleaned the corner of Ruby's mouth.

Ruby thought to herself. "Wow his hand is so warm and soft."

"So Ruby about that essay."

"Right I have absolutely no idea where to start."

"Well here let me help you out with that." Nagisa gave Ruby a summary on the Battle of the Jagged Edge it surely helped that he wasn't speaking a thousand miles an hour. He was specific to the very last detail.

Ruby then looked over to his computer in the desk. "What were you looking up?"

"Just some stuff on the news about dust shops being robbed by Torchwick?"

"I actually met him once."

"Really?"

"Yeah he was hitting a dust shop where I was in. I fought against him and almost had him, but he got away."

"I've actually had a few run-ins with him too."

"What stopped you from catching him?"

"I was always outnumbered he is a slippery one I'll give him that."

"You know you should wear your hair down more often it makes you look cute. Not that you weren't already to begin with I'm just saying... never mind."

Ruby noticed Nagisa blushed a bit he certainly looked cuter that way. "Alright then for you I'll wear it down."

"All right then it's getting late I should get going."

"Alright then goodnight."

"Thanks again and goodnight to you too." Ruby walked down the hall when she noticed Pyrrha walking with a sad look on her face. "Hey Pyrrha is something wrong?"

"Huh oh no is just that I'm really tired and I still haven't written Oobleck's essay just yet."

"Oh well maybe you should ask Nagisa for help."

"Thanks I think I'll do that."

Ruby opened the door to her dorm only to find her sister grinning. "Umm what's going on?"

"So how did your little date with Nagisa go?"

"Yang it wasn't a date."

"So did you use your cute charm to win him over?"

"Nope besides he already has too much on his plate to worry about these kinds of things."

"Alright fine you win."

With that Ruby headed straight to bed.

Nagisa POV

Nagisa was ready to turn in for the night when he heard another knock on the door. "Guess Ruby must have wanted some more of that stew." He opened the door to see Pyrrha with a troubled look in her face. "Okay so it all started when General Corinthus issued a..."

"Oh no I'm not here for that. I'm here for something else."

"Oh."

"I'm here for Jaune."

"If this is about him hitting on me then you can tell him I've already forgiven him."

"No it's something else something more personal. Alright so look I'm not really sure I'm supposed to tell you this, but Jaune isn't really supposed to be here at Beacon."

"I figured it was something like that."

"I'm sorry?"

"Jaune has spirit, but lacks skill he can't even use his aura at the same level some of you can or semblance for that matter. Probably got his hands on fake transcripts or something."

"Something like that so listen if you could just..."

"The answer is no."

"Excuse me."

"Jaune needs to learn that his actions have severe consequences. When he accepted the mantle of a huntsman he relinquished the fact that he had ownership over his own life. He chose to give his life for the cause. Besides I've kicked his ass plenty it's time someone else helped me out."

"So what should I do?"

"Well if you cut the head of the snake the body dies. Cut the head of a King Taijitu and it just grows another head."

"Meaning?"

"That Jaune has two choices either way before this is over we'll see which." Pyrrha left dissatisfied with Nagisa's response he couldn't blame her Nagisa saw how much Pyrrha cared for Jaune, but you can only do so much for one person. It reminded him of Yada when he too was overprotective.

He thought back to what Ruby had said about his hair, and remembered all the times he had spent with her mother Summer back when they were a thing. It had been so long ago, but Nagisa still remembered it perfectly.

"You know I really hate it when you have your hair down."

"But wasn't it you who told me to wear it like this?"

"Well yeah, but you know people talk and then there is the whole you know... girl thing."

"Girl thing?"

"Well I mean just look at yourself Nagisa you are even cuter than I'am you get hit on by guys and girls alike. Even Qrow tried to score a date with you when you first met."

"Ha ha ha man that was hilarious tell you what when it's just the two of us I'll wear it down deal?"

"Deal." He then embraced Summer and pulled her into a deep kiss. It felt like a lifetime ago and yet time just passed him by.

Jaune POV

Jaune was royally screwed there was just no other way to put it. He could both throw the jar of the sap at Nagisa and face his wrath, or he could tell Cardin to buzz off and face his wrath which meant expulsion. If there was a way out he couldn't see it. Then he thought about all the things Nagisa had taught him what the hell right? Nobody lives forever.

He threw the sap at Cardin making the jelly like substance land all over his armor. "Wrong choice." Cardin then picked up Jaune by his collar when an Ursa surprised them all from behind.

The Ursa seemed allured to the jelly substance and made way to Cardin when Jaune made a cut on its side. The Ursa then focused all its attention on Jaune choosing to eat him as a first meal. Jaune then spotted Nagisa on top of a tree branch with Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha standing near the bushes. "Umm guys a little help here please."

"It's all you buddy." Nagisa just smiled as Jaune tried to evade the Ursa's attacks.

"Are you serious Nagisa?"

"Very serious I think it's time to see if you have learned anything in class."

"Okay think Jaune think what was the thing Nagisa taught us when fighting Grimm."

He then remembered. "The first thing you have to remember when fighting Grimm is how you want the fight to go. In other words do you wish to reduce its mobility or its attacks in cases such as an Ursa it is always best to reduce mobility as it is already slow on its own, but don't let that fool you as it can kill you with just one attack from its paws. However, Grimm like the one I fought it is always best to opt for the latter rather than the former. You will encounter Grimm that are immune to these sorts of tactics and therefore it is always best to just run."

"Okay Jaune remember this is all you just focus c'mon you got this oh I so don't got this." The Ursa was ready to pounce on Jaune when suddenly Jaune impaled his sword right through its left knee. The Ursa howled in pain as it tried to make a quick escape. Jaune then saw Nagisa sprint after the beast at a ridiculous speed and give it an axe kick to the head effectively killing it. Nagisa just stood there for a second before offering a hand to Jaune to lift him up.

"Well you didn't kill it, but you scared it away so I guess that's good enough." Nagisa then slapped him across the face.

"Ow what was that for?"

"That was for contemplating the idea of throwing the sap at me you ass. Now get going all of you I need to make sure that none of its buddies are around."

"Right let's go Jaune." Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss started heading back to where the rest of the group was. Jaune then turned around and saw Nagisa light up a tree? He went in for a closer look and saw blue letters NtY.

"What the hell is NtY?" Then he noticed a tear running down Nagisa's cheek wait a minute it wasn't NtY it was N and Y probably someone he loved a long time ago. He decided to make a quick exit before the bluenette caught his presence.

After hiding their sap samples from Nora, Jaune decided to back to the rooftop and think about what he almost did. Luckily for him Cardin had decided to ignore the whole expulsion bit and let him off. Pyrrha soon joined him. "Hey."

"Hey. Listen I'm sorry for railroading you guys."

"And?"

"And for being a giant ass these couple of days."

"And?"

"And for pushing you away when you tried to help me."

"Apology accepted."

"Indeed Jaune apology accepted now Pyrrha apologize." At that moment both looked back at the entrance to notice Nagisa smiling at the both of them.

"Wait why do I have to apologize?"

"For going behind Jaune's back of course why else."

"I'm sorry Jaune."

"No worries."

"Good now I want a two page essay on the sap's use for increasing sexual performance from both of you. Jaune you will focus on females and Pyrrha you will focus on males."

"Why?"

"For not solving it as a team of course. Jaune you are a leader and as a leader you have your team to back you up. Pyrrha I understand your concern, but the best way to approach these sorts of situations is head on."

As he was about to leave Jaune spoke up. "Wait Nagisa?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is Y?"

Nagisa looked at both of them then smiled. "After you write your essay I expect you both to discuss your findings to the entire class in detail. Is that understood."

"No fair."

"Life's not fair." He then stuck his tongue out and left.

Ozpin POV

All that Ozpin had learned from Glynda was that the boy had been there previously several times before, but again nothing that stood out he was on his guard the entire time. Damn it all to hell. This boy knew the ins and outs of the system he knew how to cover his tracks without any mistakes. Even so they couldn't turn up anything. The only thing Ozpin knew for certain was that the boy certainly had experience with the system. Nagisa must have done this quite a few times by now. He continued reading from his book Volume I Part I Chapter 3 The Devourer and his Eleven Children known as Apostles.

Nagisa POV

"Wow Nagisa you uh didn't spare any expense in shaming Jaune and Pyrrha did you?" Asked Yang.

"Nope and let that serve as a reminder for the rest of you." Nagisa along with Team RWBY were recapping yesterday's class as they walked through the streets of Vale to see the preparations being made for the Vytal Festival.

"I mean did you see the look on Jaune's and Pyrrha's faces it was priceless."

"I swear Pyrrha's face was redder than her hair." Said Ruby.

"I enjoyed the fact that Nora had conspired against them and started asking those questions."

"That was probably because they hid the sap from her."

"Even Glynda was mortified I think she didn't expect that the sap could generate that kind of effect on a woman's body." Weiss said.

"You think she will make any more excursions to Forever Fall?"

"After what happened last night I doubt it." Said Nagisa.

"Excuse me if you will all just take a good look around you. And behold the organization and the planning that goes into holding this kind of event."

"Wow Weiss you seem happier than normal it's kind of creeping me out."

"So I take it we are really here to get any intel on the competition right."

"Precisely besides wasn't it you Nagisa who said to get as much intel on the enemy whenever you get the chance?"

"Very good Weiss full marks."

"So where to?"

"Let's head to the docks."

As they made their way to the docks they noticed a boy with a tail running away from two guards. The boy then started running in their direction when he suddenly winked at Blake as he passed by. Nagisa used that as a chance to knock the boy unconscious. The guards were still a ways off so he decided to stash the body in one of the empty trash cans. "Everyone be cool."

The officers then approached them. "Did you girls see where the boy went?"

"He went that way officer."

"Thanks you kids stay out of trouble now." The boy was still knocked out inside the trash can.

"Nagisa why'd you do that for?"

"Well Blake I figured you might all want to get a leg up on the competition so I figured we bring him back to Beacon with us and interrogate him."

"Isn't that oh I don't know illegal?"

"Relax we'll just ask him a few questions then you can apologize."

"Why should we apologize?"

"Because I'm not the one competing that's why. Now help me with his legs c'mon here Blake you grab the tail."

As they made their way back to Beacon Nagisa noticed a girl with bright orange hair and light green eyes following them. "You know if you want you can help out too."

"Huh Nagisa who are you talking to?" Nagisa then pointed to the girl standing behind Weiss and Ruby.

"Salutations and greetings." Ruby and Weiss both startled by the girl pushed her to the ground as an instant reflex. Ruby and Weiss both apologized to the poor girl. "We are so sorry are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Would you umm like to get up?"

"Yes." The girl instantly jumped up. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Penny Polendina I'm combat ready."

"I'm Ruby."

"Blake."

"Weiss."

"Nagisa."

"Are you sure we didn't hit you too hard?" Blake then elbowed Yang. "Oh I'm Yang."

"Unfortunately we cannot speak for our unconscious friend here. So Penny are you competing in the Vytal Festival as well?" Asked Nagisa.

"Of course I just came here from Atlas."

Ruby then spoke up. "Well we'll see you later friend."

After walking back for some time Penny suddenly jumped up in front of Ruby. "You called me friend am I really your friend."

Nagisa said yes whilst the rest said no. "Uhm sure?"

"Sensational we can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like short and petite Nagisa over there."

"Huh?" Nagisa asked.

"Umm yeah, but maybe later since you know we are kind of in the middle of kidnapping someone yeah."

"Sure thing friend."

"I'm glad you said yes Ruby." Nagisa and Blake then put down the unconscious boy to rest for a bit.

"Why's that Nagisa?"

"Well it's just that you guys don't exactly have a lot of friends."

"What are you talking about we have a lot of friends."

"Here's the thing Ruby you try too hard. Blake you're well you know you. Weiss you're the ice queen. And Yang I have yet to see any of your old friends I mean seriously are they at Beacon anymore? Not to be rude or anything, but all you guys have is Team JNPR. And before you guys bring up Team CFVY I will just say that I have seen very little interaction between both teams and them. So yeah that's my answer to that."

"Um Nagisa?"

"Yeah?"

"He's gone."

When Nagisa looked back he noticed that the boy disappeared without a trace. "I guess he won't be missing this."

Nagisa then pulled out a wallet from his pocket. "Says here his name is Sun Wukong leader of Team SSSN, faunus, male beyond that nothing else. Ooh hey 50 lien dibs."

"Nagisa why'd you take his wallet?"

"Because I knew he would eventually wake up and try to escape if it bothers you so much here you can probably give him back his wallet Blake."

"Why me?"

"You made him lose focus which led to him getting captured now let's go."

As they were getting close to the airships back to Beacon they passed by a dust shop that had just recently been robbed. They overheard the two officers speaking. "Man who even needs that much dust?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

So now Torchwick is working with the White Fang wonder what Salem had to do to get them on board. If Salem has an army now what's keeping her from storming Beacon and taking the maiden unless... Nagisa was forced out of his thoughts when he heard Weiss and Blake get into an argument. Too tired to hear the old song and dance between faunus rights and Schee's war with the White Fang he decided to pull on both their ears.

"Ow ow ow ow ow."

"Now listen it's been a long day so how about we call it quits and let this whole thing go or so help me I will tear out both your ears and tell Ozpin it was a training accident. Am I understood?"

Both replied. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

"Good now let's go we have an airship to catch." The rest of the trip back was uneventful Blake and Weiss were still at each other's throats, but mostly with death glares.

Later on that night Nagisa decided to make his way over to the tower to see if the maiden was there. Nagisa would have to find a way underground, and find his way to the maiden. Nagisa had been planning for weeks how to sneak into the tower unnoticed. Just before he was about to make a bee line for the tower he noticed Blake wandering around in the courtyard. Nagisa had two options complete his mission or help one of his students. Agh damnit these kids are something else.

Nagisa pulled out one of his knives and threw it at Blake's feet startling her. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Just wanted to see if you have been learning anything. So what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Really? So just wandering around in the middle of the night is normal for you?"

"What do you want Nagisa?"

"Why haven't you told them?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me why haven't you told them who you really are?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because they are willing to put their lives on the line for you the least that you owe them is the truth."

"They wouldn't understand."

"BULLSHIT! You are afraid that if they find out about your past they will turn on you."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Blake you can't keep running away when life becomes too difficult eventually your past catches up with you and when it does those closest to you suffer."

"How much do you know about me?"

"Enough to know that I should turn you in to the authorities for being a terrorist, and close partner of Adam Taurus."

"So what's keeping you?"

"I have my own reasons for coming here, but first things first why is the White Fang robbing dust shops and why are you working with Torchwick?"

"I'm not with them anymore I cut all ties so I wouldn't know. Why do you care?"

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical of you?"

"Coming from you no unlike you if I feel like the time is right then I will tell you all that you need to know, but for now I will have to make do."

"So are you gonna stop me from leaving."

"No, if you feel like you are a threat then by all means go; just know that if your problems come back to haunt your teammates and you are not here to answer then pray that I never see you again."

Soon thereafter Blake left the school grounds. Nagisa soon made his way back to the tower. Before he was about to enter he heard a noise and quickly hid behind some bushes. He saw Ozpin make his way back inside the tower. Of all the times why did it have to be now? He sighed in defeat and decided to head back to his room. Just as he was about to turn in for the night he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see Weiss with a troubled look on her face.

"If this is about Blake she is gone."

"What do you mean she is gone?"

"Exactly that."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know and that's the truth. Tell you what tomorrow we will all go look for her you tell her whatever it is you are gonna tell her and then we will see."

"Thanks." With that Weiss left back to her dorm. Nagisa checked his computer to see if Torchwick and the White Fang had robbed any dust shops. Apparently they went from dust shops to entire cargo shipped in by the Schnee Corporation. He would have to make sure to see if he could find out more about them. With that Nagisa turned in for the night.

Ozpin POV

Ozpin decided to take a detour and head straight for the vault where the maiden was kept. They were lucky that Qrow got to her when he did otherwise it would have been a completely different story. Ozpin had tried to find a way to bring the maiden back, but to no avail whatever had been done to her put her in a comatose state and it didn't seem that she would wake from it. The only option that remained was to find a different suitor for the maiden's powers. He decided to take a break from reading and noticed that he had received a message from Qrow.

Queen knows about the maiden. I have discovered a lead on the other person they are trying to locate apparently it's a child. Information stops there I will find out who it is. Queen seems more hellbent on finding this child than the maidens.

He wondered if the child could be Nagisa. It was farfetched, but not unlikely. He wondered just what was so important about this child to warrant all of Salem's attention. There weren't any stories related to the maidens and any children. Unless of course a maiden had a child, but none of them did. More questions and not a single answer.

Nagisa POV

They tried scouring the city to no avail. Blake just wasn't anywhere to be found. Nagisa decided it was best to just split up. It was almost sun down and still no sign of Blake. Nagisa then decided it was best to see if the story in the computer was true besides it's not like Blake was going to be found anytime soon. Nagisa made his way to the docks to see a distinct yellow haired boy talking to Blake. Just as the boy was offering Blake an apple Nagisa threw his knife at the apple impaling it to the floor. Blake and Sun turned around weapons at the ready to see Nagisa with a smile on his face.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. What are you doing here Nagisa?"

"What do you think I've come to drag you home."

"I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Nagisa then turned to Sun. "So am I to assume you and Blake have been fooling around since she left Beacon." They both blushed and were quick to deny it.

"Oh by the way Blake here I got you something." Nagisa then tossed a small mouse toy over to Blake. When she caught it the mouse spoke. "I love you."

"Don't get the wrong idea."

"Where the hell did you get this?"

"At a pet store I was convinced that if I used it you would come back it only cost 50 lien."

"Hey wait a minute those were my 50 lien, and are you serious 50 lien for that."

"Well yeah it can move around and do tricks too."

"Did you seriously think this would be enough to bring me back?"

"Yeah unless of course in the time you were away both of you hit it off had sex and now you are pregnant with his child. Am I right?"

Both were embarrassed to even look him in the eye. "I can't believe you guys had sex."

"We did not."

Soon all three of them heard the sound of VTOLs in the air nearing their location. Nagisa pulled out his scroll and called for backup. "Blake you and Sun head over to the far side and flank them I will create a distraction once they are all focused on me make your move. Got it?"

They nodded in agreement and headed to their positions. The VTOLs started landing White Fang soldiers. "Okay Blake and Sun are in position, back up is still a ways out, we got about 15 soldiers, and Torchwick is here good now let's show them some fireworks." Nagisa pulled out his explosive dust mix and threw it at one of the VTOLs forcing it to make a crash landing. The soldiers then focused all their attention on Nagisa and began to shoot and rush his position. Blake and Sun diverted the attention of some of the enemy soldiers and managed to engage Torchwick. One of the soldiers was closing in on Nagisa, but Nagisa used his knife to stab at the soldier's heart and then threw two more knives at the coming soldiers. "Three down thirteen more to go." Nagisa noticed Sun and Torchwick had started fighting one another whilst Blake held off the remaining soldiers. Soon four figures jumped in front of Nagisa and started assisting Blake in her fight.

Nagisa decided to aid Sun and capture Torchwick, but it wouldn't be that easy. Torchwick blasted Sun with his cane and made way for one of the air ships. "Maybe next time blue but for now I would enjoy it if we would stop meeting like this." Torchwick had escaped again.

"Are you guys okay we came as fast as we could."

"We are fine Yang I see you guys brought Penny with you."

"Yeah well she wanted to help considering we are her friends and all."

They all then noticed Weiss and Blake then apologize to one another. Nagisa then tapped on one of Blake's shoulders as soon as Blake turned around Nagisa slapped her across the face. "Ow what was that for?"

"That was for being a coward and running away from your problems." He then slapped her again.

"And that?"

"That was for not trusting your friends now let's go tomorrow is going to be a very busy day."

Blake POV

Before Blake was going to turn in for the night she placed that mouse toy right next to her books. It was a weird gift from Nagisa, but at least she knew that deep deep deep really deep down he cared for them even if they made it difficult for him sometimes. She couldn't blame him he had to be both a teacher and a friend, and most of the time the teacher side had to win over the friend side.

"So Blake I think we should apologize." Weiss began.

"It's alright guys it was my fault anyways."

"No not about that about something else."

"Oh?"

"You see for a long time we thought something was different about you before we found out you were a faunus."

"What was it?"

"We thought you were you know gay not that there was anything wrong with that."

Blake's face immediately reddened. "Why would you guys think that?"

"Well you see after the incident with Nagisa on our second day here we saw signs I guess you could say."

"What Yang is trying to say is that you would sometimes peek at us from the corner of your book, then Nagisa told Ruby about the incident, and then there was some other things that made us uncomfortable."

"Wait a minute is that why you guys always kept your distance whenever we had to change clothes."

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"No offense."

"Wait why would Nagisa say that I was gay?"

"Well he told me that you tried to put the what did he say moves on him, but said that you were only interested in a fling so yeah. And then we caught you guys in the act." Said Ruby.

"I'm gonna kill him."

Blake and the rest of Team RWBY headed to Nagisa's dorm. Blake knocked on his door until he finally opened it. "Hey guys what's up?"

"What's up? I will tell you what's up mind explaining to me why my team thinks I'm gay?"

"Well aren't you?"

"Wait what you know how things went down that day."

"All I remember is that you tried to take advantage of a meek and innocent little girl. But instead the girl fought back and tried to defend herself. Except that you later found out it was a boy so that is why you never bothered coming back."

"He makes a pretty good point."

"Geez Blake I can't believe you almost took advantage of poor little Nagisa and after you told me he was your friend."

"But that's not what happened I swear."

Team RWBY minus Blake headed back to their room disgusted at how much of a sexual deviant she was. "I guess this is the punishment I deserve huh?"

"Yep and Blake you gotta put more stock in faith these days. Today you saw how far your team was willing to go for you don't screw it up."

"I guess you are right."

"That's a stupid thing to say of course I'am." With that Nagisa shut his door and left Blake alone in the hallway. Blake then went back to her dorm and fell asleep on her bed.

Torchwick POV

After their little tussle in Atlas Torchwick was sure that Nagisa would be in Haven not Vale. "Well then it seems like blue has made some friends. And of course of all people it had to be red."

"What seems to be the matter Roman?"

"The problem is that blue is still alive."

"Relax all in due time."

"Due time she says and what are you gonna do about it Cinder?"

"Salem has arranged for a certain someone to infiltrate Beacon with us."

"Neo's not gonna join you?"

"No she will remain at your side as backup in case Shiota shows up."

"Who is she sending?"

"MEFE."

"The nut job?"

"I wouldn't put it that bluntly, but yes Salem is sending MEFE along with Mercury, Emerald, and I to infiltrate Beacon the four of us should be enough."

"Can't wait to see how this plays out."


	2. Volume 2

Volume 2

Nagisa POV

Nagisa headed over to Tukson's to acquire the books he had pre-ordered to use as reading material for his class. As he approached he noticed that the sign read closed, but people were already inside. "Maybe he forgot to change the sign."

As he entered he noticed two people already inside. "Tukson have the books gotten here yet?"

"Yes as a matter of fact they have they are in the back here let me show you."

As they made their way to the back of the store Nagisa noticed the three large boxes stacked together filled with the books he ordered. "Damn I didn't expect the books to be this huge?"

"Yeah well many of these books still haven't been made available for download on scroll so I guess you will have to make due."

"Yeah how much do I owe you?"

"450 lien."

"All right here you go."

"How are you gonna carry all those books by yourself?"

"Who said I was didn't you see those two at the front they are going to help me they just transferred here from somewhere else so they must suffer."

"No skin off my back."

"Yeah." As Nagisa carried all three boxes he saw that the other two were still waiting.

"Your names are Emerald and Mercury correct?" They both nodded yes. "Good then the two of you can help me out with this." Nagisa then handed each one a box and made their way to Beacon.

Nagisa began asking them each questions about where they came from, but seemed uneasy by his line of questioning. All that Nagisa thought was that these two were already going to be a handful, and hoped that the rest of the team would not turn out the same. After at least an hour trip they finally arrived at Beacon. "Just set the boxes in the corner of my room there."

Nagisa then took out some books and set them in a separate box for them to take to their other two teammates. "Here this box is for you guys to take I expect all four of you to read through the material thoroughly and also wear your combat gear and show up at this location at this time."

"No problem sir."

Nagisa made his way into the cafeteria to meet up with Ruby and the rest about a plan to have them all hang out. What he did not expect was to see a battlefield with food, tables, chairs, and debris scattered about. "Is that a hole in the roof?"

Soon Glynda made her appearance and with just one flick of her wand the entire place was back in order. "Children please do not play with your food."

"Prof. Goodwitch is everything still in order for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Ozpin has already made arrangements for you to use the Emerald Forest as you see fit. Oh and Mister Shiota one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Make it a living nightmare for them."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Nagisa did you see it did you see it."

"You mean aside from the food fight?"

"So you did see it."

"Oh yeah Ruby that finishing move was something let's hope you guys have that kind of energy tomorrow." The rest of the group started getting up from their fight and made their way to the bluenette. "Okay so you all know that tomorrow is a big day correct."

"Yep."

"Well CFVY is already heading to my dorm so let's all go there."

As they made their way to the dorm Nagisa saw Team CFVY waiting outside. He opened the door and pointed all three teams to the books already stacked for them to take. "Now I expect you all to read through the material and review it."

Coco asked Nagisa about the books. "So why do we need to read I thought were just going to take a hike and kill Grimm."

"Well that is a part of it, but I want you all to learn these battles and apply them to real life scenarios."

"Damn Nagisa your room is kind of dull now that I take a look at it."

"Thanks for the input Coco."

"So have you ever brought any girls here?"

"Huh?"

"Oh c'mon don't give us that you get this entire room to yourself, and you are telling me and everyone else that you have never had a girl over and slept with her."

Everyone else looked at Nagisa to figure out his response. "Well aside from the incident where Blake tried to have her way with me when she thought I was a girl no I haven't."

"Just so you all know I did not try to sleep with him."

"That's lame."

"Well depends do you want me to cash in on that date right now?"

"Touché."

"Now then if that will be all also the equipment has been set aside for you and will be ready at the site, but bring anything else that you might find necessary." As soon as they all left Nagisa took a look at the roster once more and smiled to himself. "Oh yeah tomorrow is going to be a fun day."

Cinder POV

Cinder had been waiting patiently for Emerald and Mercury to arrive since they left without her permission. "Where have you two been?"

"We tried to take care of a problem, but we ran into a difficulty."

"What kind of difficulty Emerald?"

"Well we were going to get rid of that faunus guy Tukson, but before we could Shiota showed up and made us carry books for him by the time we came back to the book store he was already gone."

"And Shiota did he suspect anything in the least?"

"Well he asked where we were from you know simple stuff, but no he doesn't suspect a thing."

"And why didn't you take care of it Roman?"

Torchwick then pointed to the enormous cargo of dust behind him. "Unlike the rest of you I already have my hands full what with robbing dust like it's going out of style."

"Say have any of you guys seen MEFE?"

"Last I saw her she was keeping Neo company up on the roof."

"That's great have the two psychopaths spend some quality time together."

"Care to say that again Merc."

"Oh hey MEFE I didn't see you there."

"Ease off MEFE we need him."

"Aww when do I get to kill something?"

"Soon now I expect you to be on your best behavior tomorrow we infiltrate Beacon."

MEFE did a mock salute. "Yes ma'am. Will Nagisa be there?"

"Yes Shiota will also be there?"

"Ooh I just can't wait is he as cute as he is on the pictures Salem showed me?"

"Uhh sure." MEFE left singing to herself all the while.

"So is MEFE's plan to kill blue with some kind of divorce settlement?"

"MEFE may not look it, but she is the only one that is supposed to deal with Shiota when the time comes."

"Why couldn't Salem send LLWO, or XNFE, hell even MZMA would have sufficed. But no she sends the psycho that has a crush on her target."

"Because Mercury they are busy finding the other maidens."

Emerald then spoke up. "Oh by the way Cinder Shiota wants us to read this stuff for class."

Cinder then grabbed one of the books. "Well then time to pass ourselves off as transfer students."

Nagisa POV

Nagisa waited patiently looking over the rising sun in his military style combat gear. He waited until all the teams finally arrived at the edge of the forest followed by Glynda and Ozpin.

"Glad to see you all made it." Nagisa looked at the new students that came over and noticed the other two students that he had not seen on first glance they seem capable, but let's see. "Now you all know why I gathered you here today is that right?"

"Something about a hike?"

Nagisa then burst out laughing. "So young and naive Yang that is only 2% true."

They all sweat dropped except for Cinder's team. "In reality this is more of a test, but also my own personal Vytal Festival."

"What do you mean?"

"You see Ren unlike the rest of you I cannot compete in the Vytal Festival because I lack a team. That being said you will be running instead of hiking as I will be hunting you down. And before you get into your assigned teams let me just say that I have changed the rules quite a bit. All team captains if you will please move to this side thank you. Now serving under Ruby will be MEFE, Yatsuhashi, and Ren. Under Jaune's team we have Yang, Fox, and Mercury. Coco will have Blake, Emerald, and Nora. Finally Cinder's team will be comprised of Weiss, Pyrrha, and Velvet."

Nagisa then continued once they got into their assigned groups."So here are the expectations you will all be graded on how you work together under these circumstances as well as the material that you should have read and apply it here. However, under the circumstances that I have rendered enough of your team members incapacitated you may also all coordinate together as a whole unit and take me down. You have until this time tomorrow to succeed and catch me. And before any of you ask Ozpin and Glynda approved this so yeah let's try to have fun. Now each one grab a backpack you will find everything you need in there, and also grab one of these communicators to keep in contact with the rest."

They all geared up for the test. "Now you will have half an hour before I come in and hunt you guys down so I suggest you guys come up with a strategy on how to survive. Good luck you will need it."

The teams then left and made way for the forest. Ozpin then approached Nagisa. "You seem to be enjoying yourself too much."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"So how many do you expect to make it?"

"None."

"None?"

"Yep I made it so that the only thing that they could rely on was the information and each other, but if you look at the teams some of them will have difficulty in the order of battle."

"Surely you must have a little faith they may yet surprise you."

"Only if they are able to understand what it means to be hunted."

"Meaning?"

"My job is to be smart theirs is to be smarter anything less and they have already failed. Besides the real test is in them getting into the mindset of being prey. After all that is why you put me in charge of this class wasn't it Ozpin? Oh look at the time gotta go hunt them down." Ozpin then looked at his watch there was still 25 minutes until he would start hunting them.

Nagisa made his way to the forest and started jumping branch to branch using stealth to find the first group. As luck would have it Jaune's group was the first he encountered. He decided to first eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So Jaune where are we going?"

"Well we are trying to find the cave where Pyrrha and I encountered the Deathstalker figure we could hole up there and ambush Nagisa."

So he has grown as a leader. Thought Nagisa.

"So Fox was it?"

"Yes?"

"What's this Nagisa guy like?"

"He is a sadist takes pleasure in inflicting as much pain as possible to other people."

"You're kidding?"

"No you can ask Jaune he is a prime example." Nagisa then saw Mercury run up to Jaune leaving Fox all alone behind the group.

He used that moment to strike and take down Fox. Nagisa then carried Fox over to some nearby bushes to see the reaction of the team when Yang looked behind them.

"Hey guys where's Fox?"

"Aw crap it hasn't been half an hour yet."

"Everyone take a defensive position there is no telling where he is hiding." Nagisa backed off and took Fox's unconscious body back to the starting point where Glynda and Ozpin were waiting.

Nagisa ran back and decided to ambush another team. After searching for half an hour he stumbled onto Cinder's team. It would be harder since now all teams would be on high alert.

"So what can you tell me about Nagisa's tactics."

"He is stealthy, uses hand to hand combat, not so sure about his semblance he's never used it before."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Damn it. How much further Pyrrha?"

"Should just be a little further that's where Jaune and I found the cave if we are lucky his team should be there too."

"If they haven't been ambushed yet."

"Have a little faith Velvet."

"I'm still trying to piece together how to use the tactics he made us read about."

"What do you mean Velvs?"

"Didn't you notice that in all the battles we read it was always a minor force fighting a superior force."

"Yeah you're right. So does that mean that he is using the tactics of the smaller force against us?"

"Possibly." Nagisa had heard enough to consider Velvet a threat.

"Okay we will split up. Weiss take Pyrrha and move in that direction about 50 meters. Velvet and I will keep moving through here. If he is already onto us he will have to choose which one to take down at which point we strike." Nagisa pulled out his dart pipe and loaded some sleep darts onto it. He first shot one at Velvet and then at Cinder in a quick succession. He then landed and moved over to where they both laid down. He then picked both of them up and headed to the starting point.

When he arrived Fox was already awake. "I see you brought two more."

"Cinder and Velvet let's see how the others do."

"At the rate we're dropping there won't be any of us left by sun down."

"I would disagree before I took Velvet out she gave them a fighting chance." Nagisa sprinted across the branches looking for the other teams. He finally found Coco's team.

"Coco are you there it's Jaune."

"Yeah I'm here what's your status."

"He took Fox, Cinder, and Velvet. I've got Yang, Mercury, Weiss, and Pyrrha. We are in a cave if you guys want to head in our direction to back each other up."

"Give us your location and we'll be there."

"Alright stand by for directions."

"How's it looking Coco?"

"Not good he already took out Fox, Cinder, and Velvet."

"So quickly? It's only been three hours."

"Yeah we severely underestimated the kid."

"Excuse me did you just say he took out Cinder and two others."

"Yeah that's right and I guess we might be next."

Nagisa pulled out some smoke grenades and two more darts then weighed his options. "Nora should be my first target since she carries that grenade launcher. Then I should probably go for the Emerald girl since she might be a hindrance."

Nagisa launched the smoke grenades and shot the darts at Nora and Emerald. He sprinted as quickly as he could to claim the bodies only to be greeted by a hail of bullets from Coco's mini-gun. Seeing how Coco was only spraying and praying Nagisa took a chance and recovered both of the bodies before retreating back into the tree line for cover. "Leave it Blake he's gone."

"Damn it."

"Coco it's Jaune what happened?"

"He got Nora and Emerald he used smoke grenades and possibly darts to incapacitate them."

"Damn it. Okay we'll walk you through it."

It was a small price to pay now that they knew how he operated he would have to resort to different tactics. He finally reached the starting point and dropped off Nora and Emerald. He quickly left to look for Ruby's team.

"So Ruby was it where are we going?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"May I suggest that we contact the other teams so that we can regroup and assess the situation."

"Good..."

"Ruby come in its Coco."

"Yes Coco this is Ruby."

"He got Fox, Cinder, Velvet, Nora, and Emerald. He is likely already at your position he is using smoke grenades and darts to take us out head to our location and we can come up with an idea on how to capture him."

Nagisa decided to mix things up a little. He reached into his pocket and reached for the special knock out dust he made. "Well buddy let's hope they aren't really attached to those limbs of theirs."

Coco POV

"Do you think they will be alright Coco?"

"One can only hope Nagisa is dropping us like flies Blake."

"Hey look there is the cave let's hurry." As they made their way inside they saw that out of the 16 only 7 remained plus whatever survived from Ruby's group.

"How did he do it how did one kid manage to get the best of us?"

"He used that against us."

Everyone looked at Coco. "What are you talking about?"

"Nagisa knew that because we had numbers we let our guard down which made us easy to pick off."

"That's just great so now what do we do?"

They all then heard the explosion coming from outside. "We wait and see who is left from Ruby's team and formulate a plan."

They waited and finally saw MEFE helping Yatsuhashi to his feet as they made it inside the cave. "He got Ruby and Ren. Nagisa used something else like an explosion barely got away."

He managed to take out almost half of them they were 16 now they were 9 left. It had been several hours since they met and already night was upon them. "So what do we know about Nagisa's tactics so far?"

"He doesn't come out in the open unless it's necessary, he uses hit and run tactics, he moves around very fast."

"And yet he has managed to hit every one of us and succeeded."

"What are we missing?"

"Before Velvet got caught she mentioned something about how Nagisa used the smaller force's tactics against us."

"True, but in all those readings the smaller force always won."

"Maybe that's the point." Everyone turned around and looked at MEFE. "When you read about the tactics used by the larger force there was always something that could be improved after the fact."

"So where does that leave us?"

"We improve our technique and ambush him."

Cinder POV

Cinder noticed that Nagisa just sat there watching the moon waiting giving the others time to see if they came up with a plan. "You are something else you know that?"

Nagisa looked up and noticed Cinder sitting next to him. "How so?"

"You mean aside from the fact that an androgynous petite boy managed to take on four teams of well-trained huntsmen on his own and succeed."

"Yeah well it's all in good fun of course."

"This is fun to you?"

"Well yeah and now it will be more fun."

"How so?"

"Don't tell me that you don't like holding all the cards to know that no matter how hard your enemy tries they are already doomed to make the same mistake over and over again. To relish the chance of seeing your enemy dancing at the palm of your hand knowing their every move."

Cinder got out of her trance. Several questions rolled through her head when did he get on top of her, why were their faces so close, and why does he have a knife to her throat.

Nagisa then got off of her and began singing. "Where sun and moon and planets roll, and stars that glow from pole to pole."

Cinder decided to leave Nagisa alone and made her way to the rest of the group. She was then offered a bowl by the red hooded huntress. "He is only like that when he is a teacher, but he is a really nice guy once you get to meet him."

Cinder then noticed the entire group staring daggers in Ruby's direction. She sat down next to the huntress and began eating the meal that Nagisa had prepared. It was actually pretty good. "So where is this nice side you speak of because all I see is the side that is having the time of his life over there."

Nagisa then began singing a different song. "I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart."

Cinder and the rest of the group could not believe it he was actually singing Christmas songs. They then heard Nora sing along with him. "Sorry it's a really catchy song."

"Well I'm bored I'm gonna go get the rest of them I'll be back soon."

"He sure is pretty cocky if he thinks they aren't already on full alert waiting for him."

"Fox can you pass me the rest of the plates I wanna make sure that the meal is ready for when he brings the rest of our friends."

"Sure thing Ren."

"Wait a minute are you guys serious?"

"Trust me Cinder when Nagisa wants something done he gets it done."

Coco POV

"And you are telling me that the ruins there have underground passages."

"Yes back when we were being initiated those same ruins that you all passed by have underground passages that we used to sneak in undetected."

"So what's our plan Coco?"

"Simple we lure him underground problem is some of the tunnels are caved in so there is not a lot of ground to maneuver. Okay so MEFE, Yatsuhasi, and I will remain above ground and lure him to the caverns. When he catches us and he probably will make him move to the caves you guys will have already been inside the caverns and lure him out to a choke point and box him in."

"What do you want me to do Coco?"

"Nagisa I want you to coor..." The way he just strolled in here like nothing. The way he seamlessly blended in with his surroundings. They weren't just fighting a huntsman they were fighting a real huntsman one that knew his prey very well. He smiled at them that same beautiful smile that Coco would love to wake up every morning to after having amazing mind blowing sex. If only that smile did not also signify the end. In one instant Nagisa ended it all. God how she hated that smile.

Ozpin POV

The boy actually managed to capture every single one of them! He saw all seventeen kids gathered around the fire place eating and laughing. If only the boy were older he would most certainly be a useful ally to have in the war against Salem. Glynda approached him. "Well guess I'm out 100 lien."

"Excuse me?"

"The boy and several of the teachers had a pool to see if he would catch them all 16:1 odds."

"How much did he make?"

"2300 lien."

"Well you did gamble at your own risk."

"So is it true James is coming to Beacon."

"Yes we have to discuss preparations for the foreseeable future. Please don't treat him with hostility."

"No promises."

Nagisa POV

"Mister Shiota a word if you may."

"Is this about me being too harsh on the kids Prof. Goodwitch?"

"No this matter is more personal, private if you will follow me please." As Nagisa followed Glynda he found Ruby and Jaune walking by. "Mister Arc Miss Rose if you will please follow me I'm sure Mister Shiota would appreciate the the extra help."

"Okay."

They finally stopped in front of Nagisa's rocket propelled locker. "Mister Shiota when was the last time you used your locker?"

"Never I always have my weapons with me at all times."

"I see you may want to take a few steps back." As soon as she opened the locker hundreds of envelopes started pouring out.

"What is all this stuff?"

"Well Mister Shiota they are in fact love letters."

"Love letters?"

"Yes we were surprised too. Here these were pouring out from the locker already." She then handed him a handful of letters.

"So Nagisa what are you gonna do with them?"

"I wanna read them see what they say who knows might get a laugh or two."

They read through several of the letters some contained the usual things, others contained some graphic content, and then there were some apologizing for misinterpreting his gender though not many. "I can't believe you actually put a letter in my locker Jaune."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Hey Nagisa have you found any letters apologizing for your gender with girls."

"Not yet why?"

"Because I found one from Aria and she is you know gay."

"Wait hold up here is another one from her."

"Let me see that it says woah..."

"What is it?"

"Put it with the graphic pile."

Soon the other members from Team RWBY and JNPR showed up. "Hey guys whatcha doing?"

"We are helping Nagisa go through some love letters wanna help."

"Wow you got quite a fan club."

"Hey look here is one from that girl Yona. Wow is that even anatomically possible?"

"So Nagisa have any of these girls peeked your interest?"

"Nope not a single one."

"Are you serious look at all these people."

"And yet none of them have made any effort to get to know me I mean when was the last time you guys saw any of these people talk to me."

"So I guess you are showing up alone to the dance."

"Probably yeah I don't mind it though. Well time to burn them." Nagisa then poured some of his fire dust on the letters. They all incinerated and left no trace that they ever existed. "So what do we do now?"

"Well I got my game board and I think JNPR wanted to study."

Cinder POV

She went over the battle in her head again and again and still it made no sense. "How the hell did he capture every single one of us?"

MEFE just laughed while playing with her Nagisa plushy. "MEFE why do you have a plushy of Shiota?"

"Because it's so adorable. Also he is just that much stronger and smarter."

Mercury then spoke. "Why didn't you fight him? Aren't you supposed to be here for that?"

"Salem gave me specific instructions to only fight him when the need arises and even when it doesn't I have to hold back. Doesn't mean I don't like the idea of him taking charge who knows he might be a lot of fun."

"MEFE do you really want to kill Nagisa?"

"Of course I do, but I also really want to fuck his brains out I mean just look at him he is so adorable and that killer smile makes my insides all mushy. So Cinder is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Did he really get on top of you with a knife on your throat?"

"Yes he did why?"

"Did you like it?"

"No I did not."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because he belongs to me and no one else."

Ruby POV

"Yang totally cheated."

"Are you sure I mean you came pretty close to beating her."

"But still it was totally supposed to be my win."

"I suppose you are right."

"Hey Nagisa does Sun and Neptune know you're a boy?"

"I don't think they know why?"

"Well they were both kind of checking you out."

"Well it's going to be a rude awakening when they find out."

"So Nagisa I've been thinking."

"There's a scary thought."

"Not funny. So anyways about..."

As they made a turn they noticed Cinder's team pass by them. Cinder just kept smiling to herself. "Ruby I've got to tell her."

"No Nagisa you promised."

"Too late I'm doing it. Hey Cinder can I talk to you?"

"Something the matter?"

"Yes actually could you not smile?"

"I'm sorry?"

"It's just that when you smile you look like you are getting off on some weird sadomasochist thoughts it's kind of creepy. Either that or you are plotting something, and honestly could you just stop please? You just don't have the face for it I'm not saying you're ugly it's just that I feel like you don't really pull it off." MEFE was holding back her laughter along with Mercury. Emerald was in shock, and Cinder was completely baffled.

Ruby was in disbelief that he actually did it she decided to say something to break the silence. "So anyways umm yeah Nagisa c'mon let's go."

"Coming."

They then entered Ruby's dorm. "So Nagisa I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"If this is about the dance then yes."

"Huh?"

"I will go to the dance with you." Ruby noticed a small blush on Nagisa. Ever since he decided to wear his hair down Ruby had been getting her own share of eye candy from the boy.

Ruby's face reddened when he smiled at her. "Umm I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to join me and my team to bring down the White Fang."

"Sounds like fun. Well I'm gonna go to my room see what I can dig up on the White Fang and Torchwick I will meet you guys later."

"Okay."

A while after Nagisa left the rest of her team joined her. "Hey sis are you okay you look all flushed."

"Yeah I'm fine so listen guys how about we take the fight to the White Fang?"

Sun POV

You can call Sun many things, but pervert is not one of them. He was an opportunist. So when he and Neptune decided to pay Team RWBY a visit and stumbled upon the open window of a certain blue haired goddess changing he saw it as an opportunity to be a pervert not as being a pervert he saw it as two different things. They both stared in awe and drooled over how smooth her figure was. Sure Nagisa may be a little rough around the edges, but what's not to love about a woman that can kick your ass. Especially when said woman is butt naked only showing her backside. The way she put her clothes it was like their own little reverse strip show. Sure he was interested in Blake, but what's not to love about living the fantasy of dating your teacher. Nagisa then left the room.

"Hey guys what's up?" Team RWBY was startled by Sun's sudden entrance.

Nagisa then entered the dorm. "Good I see you guys are ready. Oh by the way Sun did you and Neptune enjoy the show?"

Sun's eyes widened. "What show?"

"The one you and your friend Neptune were watching just now where I was naked and you guys were totally checking me out." Team RWBY just glared at Sun and Neptune in disgust.

"You guys weren't exactly subtle either I could hear you guys drooling and panting. Oh and by the way I'm a boy." Neptune and Sun were in shock at the news that they fainted.

"Ugh what's that smell?"

"They're smelling salts you guys fainted."

"So are you really a guy?"

"Yep why?"

"It's just that you know. With the hair and all."

Nagisa just sighed. "Okay so listen we will have to split up into four groups. Blake you and Sun will go to this place where the White Fang are believed to be recruiting members find the connection between Torchwick and them why are they working with a human."

"Got it."

"Yang I'm sure you are familiar with Junior's bar."

"Yeah."

"Good take Neptune and figure out if there is a connection there between Junior and Torchwick."

Nagisa then looked at Ruby and Weiss. "You two will take the communications tower. Meanwhile I will check on an old acquaintance of mine see what's what."

Nagisa POV

Nagisa finally stumbled onto the old shop where she lived. He really wished that he didn't have to come to her, but he was running out of options and time. He knocked on the door, but as he pushed his fist against the door it was already open he made his way inside and locked it behind him. He could smell the distinct aroma of scented candles and liquor in the air. He finally turned to see the woman lying in wait right in front of him, Yuuko Ichihara.

"My oh my Nagisa it has been years since I last laid eyes on you, and still young as ever."

"Yuuko it's been a while."

"You are here about Salem and the Fang are you not?"

"So you have been keeping tabs on me."

"Well you never called you never sent flowers."

"Yeah I don't need a trip down memory lane."

"Well one morning you were just gone now how is a woman supposed to take it?"

"I'm sorry, better?"

"Much, now if you are wondering why Salem has yet to storm Beacon it is probably because she is preparing for something."

"Preparing for what?"

"That is the correct question I do not know, but it can't be a coincidence that the Vytal Festival is nearing its start don't you?"

"But when during the festival could she make her move?"

"Not sure, but I do know this she has her best agents already scouring for the maidens and you."

"Do they know the maiden is in Beacon?"

"No reason to think they don't already."

"Damn it."

"Why haven't you made your move yet?"

"The headmaster at Beacon is onto me I can't make a move. Add to that the fact that the maiden is located in an underground vault under his office I just need a way in."

"Well then perhaps you will need to install a bug in his office."

"Why?"

"Who's to say he won't choose a candidate to become the next maiden."

"So I guess Amber's condition isn't getting any better?"

"No."

"But why the White Fang why couldn't she hire regular mercenaries?"

"Tell me Nagisa what do you know about Adam Taurus?"

"He is a radical, terrorist, and fundamentalist why?"

"Therein lies your answer. Adam wants to use this as a chance to instill more fear into the hearts of humans to assert faunus dominance."

"Kind of petty don't you think?"

"True, but Adam is petty, a glory seeker, someone who wants to turn back to old days when it was the Blood Talons fighting for faunus rights. Except of course without the whole you massacring them and making it look like an internal struggle for power to deceive historians of course."

"And the dust where does the dust fit in to all this?"

"I'm not sure, but I can say this for sure it can only mean two things a weapon, or..."

"Or?"

"That's it I just don't know, but I will say this though her agents have only one purpose in mind."

"And what is that purpose?"

"To kill you."

"Are they that good?"

"They were bred for that single purpose, and they have studied you these aren't your run of the mill huntsmen these are something else something much worse."

"Well shit, so what do I owe you?"

"How about a trip down memory lane hmm?" She then leaned in and kissed him.

It had been a long night and Nagisa had received a call from Ruby that Torchwick had escaped again. What was really interesting though was that Torchwick got his hands on a Paladin mech. "The plot thickens. Well time to plant that bug." Nagisa snuck in to the tower hoping that Ozpin's office would be empty. Nagisa decided to first hack in to the camera feed to ensure that he would not be detected, and to see if he was there. He opened the door to his office and planted several bugs around the room for better coverage. He then heard the door open and hid as quickly as he could.

"So Glynda what is it this time?"

"It's about your decision and Qrow's message."

"Yes well with everything that has been going on there is no reason to think we haven't been infiltrated. And I know that being a maiden is a tough choice, but I'am sure that she is the best candidate I just have to figure out how to break it to her."

"Do you think that she is ready for this kind of decision?"

"No, but we are out of options and time. Though I kind of wish Shiota were a woman right about now." Why the hell did Ozpin want him as a woman?

"Why?"

"Because even without maiden powers what he has been able to achieve is staggering I'am inclined to make him an offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"One that hopefully he cannot afford to turn down."

"Why the sudden change of heart wasn't all that long ago you had us all spy on the boy."

"After the test in the Emerald Forest and seeing him interact with the students it makes me think that maybe he is not the enemy."

"I suppose maybe not to us, but to the students..."

"Yes well his methods are unconventional, but the students have grown closer and bonded they have even grown stronger."

"Yeah I guess you're right so shall we go then?"

"Yes."

Nagisa waited a while before planting the rest of the bugs, and left for his dorm to meet with Ruby and the rest of them. "What kind of offer I wonder?"

When Nagisa headed for his dorm he noticed Team RWBY waiting outside. "Shall we?"

"So Blake give me the rundown."

"Torchwick is supplying arms to the White Fang."

"Where are they coming from?"

"Don't know."

"Weiss when your family ships dust do they also mix in weapons?"

"Only if the shipment is headed within the Atlas borders not outside of Atlas itself."

"Any chance he could have stolen the weapons there and transported them here?"

"Possibly but..."

"Yeah?"

"The amount we are talking about shouldn't be possible. He is transporting too much hardware without somebody noticing."

"The White Fang probably have a network set up to trade arms that's probably the connection. Is it possible Blake?"

"Yes, but it doesn't make sense why work with humans?"

"I don't know."

"Yang what about you?"

"Torchwick only hired Junior's guys as muscle, but didn't hire them again."

"Ruby you said that when you were attacked there were no White Fang involved right?"

"Yeah."

"And the huntress where does she fit in?"

"I don't know."

"Blake has the White Fang ever employed huntresses before?"

"So much has changed in the organization I couldn't tell you?"

"What about in the past?"

"No it was always the members never outside help."

"Yang, Junior has two other girls any chance it was either of them?"

"No both of them were too short and used melee not ranged attacks."

"Well all that I was able to pick up from my contact was that they are arming up for something big not sure what, but with the amount of hardware they have it's probably for the best if we move diligently. Also some of the reasons why Adam may be changing his stratagem."

"Why?"

"How much have you guys heard of the Blood Talons?"

"You mean the extremely radicalized old version of the White Fang."

"Exactly Blake."

"You mean aside from the fact that they tore each other to pieces overnight."

Nagisa just thought that he did a good job of writing history that day. "Yes."

"Only that they would attack civilian populated areas and such their methods were barbaric."

"Yes well it seems Adam Taurus wants to relive the glory days of the Talons and is willing to go to any lengths to achieve it."

There was a sudden change in Blake's face. "Why?"

"Because in doing so the faunus will finally have a rallying cry in the form of the White Fang. Even if they kill innocent civilians there is no shortage of faunus that will get in behind that ideal. That it is going to take the extermination of all humans just for them to have a say."

"What about Torchwick?"

"That's the question what does he and the huntress get out of all this?" Besides the maiden that is.

"Well I guess that's it go get some rest it is going to be a long couple of days. Blake a word if you please." The rest of the team left for their dorm.

"Sure what's up?"

"What does Adam mean to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How far are you willing to go to stop him?"

"I don't know."

"Well you better figure it out soon because soon enough it is going to be between his life and the life of one or all of your teammates, and there is a point where the ones we love are beyond saving. I know this better than anyone."

"Nagisa?"

"I have said enough now go get some rest."

Ruby POV

Ruby Rose was by no means a coward. She was a full-fledged huntress who came from a fine line of huntsmen and huntresses before her. She was an apex predator who hunted the most dangerous creatures of all. So when she awoke to find MEFE right next to her smiling with her face only mere centimeters apart pressing her body against hers she was just surprised, but not in the sense where you scare surprise someone more in the birthday surprise version. She most certainly did not cower in fear when MEFE leaned in and kissed her cheek, she was simply just trying to gain some distance that's all. So when MEFE came at her again she did not scream she just warned her comrades through her battle cry which sounded more like a shrill when she thought about it.

"MEFE what are you doing in my bed?"

"Well I came to talk to you silly?"

"Oh okay so uh what's up?"

"Well Ruby I came here to tell you that from now on we're rivals."

"Come again?"

"That's right from now on you and I will be at each other's throats over who can win Nagisa's heart."

"Why?"

"Because I really like him."

"Oh umm well... Wait is this about the dance?"

"Yep."

"Who told you he was taking me?"

"Yang did."

"Yaaang."

"I'm sorry."

"That is of course if you are willing to share."

"Share... Nagisa how?"

"Simple here you go." She then handed Ruby a detailed schedule with dates and times. "We will of course be alternating Sundays."

Weiss then looked at the paper. "Wow this is incredibly organized. Hey look Ruby according to this you and Nagisa should be going out right after breakfast. Then followed by MEFE in Oobleck."

"Has Nagisa seen this?"

"Nope it will be just our little secret."

Ruby sweat dropped. "Okay?"

"Good."

Nagisa then walked in to see what all the fuss was about. "Hey guys what's with all the racket?" MEFE then looked at him and spoke.

"Oh nothing just girls being girls." As MEFE left she looked at Nagisa and held him in that dance maneuver where the girl is almost touching the floor, and kissed him.

Blake then spoke. "Is she giving him tongue?"

If that weren't enough Team JNPR walked in on the scene. "It's still not enough to prove he's a guy."

Ruby was a little jealous of MEFE's confidence to just walk up to him, and do something like that something she lacked. Then MEFE left leaving a dumb struck Nagisa behind. "So mind telling me what all that was about."

"I don't think even I know."

MEFE POV

"Where were you MEFE?"

"Well Cinder if you must know I was out."

"Out?"

"Yes, out."

"Out with whom?"

"With friends."

"And by friends do you mean our enemies?"

"Sure why not."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"So if I were to oh I don't know go ask any of them if you did anything out of the ordinary they would say no?"

"Well when you put it that way..."

"MEFE."

"Oh fine I confronted Ruby about her stealing Nagisa and offered her a chance to share him with me, oh I also kissed him."

"WHAT?"

"I kissed Nagisa oh and Ruby too, but with Ruby it was just on the cheek."

"Why would you do that?"

"Uh duh because he is sooo cute."

"And Ruby?"

"Well she is super cute too."

"Why did you propose the idea of sharing Shiota?"

"Because Cinder sharing is caring."

MEFE took out her sewing kit and several other pieces of cloth and stuffing from under her bed. "What are you doing?"

"Now I'm going to make a Ruby plushy."

"Why?"

"So that I can show her lots of... Love."

"Right well I'll be going down to check on Mercury and Emerald at the cafeteria, and get breakfast."

"Save me a seat oh, and Cinder one more thing."

"Yes?"

"How is that smile practice coming along?"

Cinder didn't even respond and just left. "He he he I guess I hit a nerve there." MEFE looked over the Nagisa plushy, and picked it up. "Soon very soon."

Mercury POV

Mercury kept his eyes on Shiota the entire time during breakfast. "Hey Merc something the matter?"

"It's just that he is you know."

"Yeah I know what you mean, but Salem told us that he is."

"How is it that he is so prettier than half the girls I've met here?"

"I dunno how he does it."

Soon Cinder came over and sat with them. "Her majesty finally decides to show up."

"Shut it Mercury now isn't the time."

"Yeah yeah."

"So Cinder what do we have planned for today."

"Glynda is supposed to have us all pitted against one another. Mercury I want you to take on Nikos see what her fighting style is like."

"Why do I have to be the one?"

"Because unlike you I still have to babysit you, MEFE, and Roman."

"What did the psychopath do this time?"

"She kissed Shiota and Ruby."

"What like a three-way?"

"I don't want to know, and now she is making a plushy of Ruby as we speak."

"Why does she do that anyway?"

"Why don't you ask her Merc seeing as how you get along so well."

"Bite me Emerald."

"In your dreams."

"So Cinder who are you fighting?"

"Depending if whether or not we have time I will be fighting Ren. Emerald you will be fighting Nora."

"Hey guys glad you saved me a seat."

"Hey MEFE."

"So do I get to kill Ruby today?"

"No MEFE you will not."

"Aww don't be such a meanie Cinder is it because I don't have a plushy of you?"

"No MEFE it is not."

"Then why can't I kill her. If I don't Nagisa won't go to the dance with me."

"Is she serious?"

"Yes Mercury she is."

MEFE then started pouting. "No fair I bet Mercury is taking Emerald. Aren't you Mercury?"

"Not even if he was the last man alive."

"Ooh trouble in paradise?"

"No MEFE we are just hostile to each other."

"Can I at least fight Nagisa?"

"No MEFE you can't."

"But if I don't..."

"Look MEFE soon you will get your chance okay until then just avoid fighting him."

"Are you mad because I didn't let you date Nagisa? It's not too late with some adjustments to the schedule I think I can squeeze you in."

She then pulled out a paper with schedules with her name and Ruby's. "Hmm maybe if I move this here and that over there, but then oh wait that's it. All done. Here's your copy Cinder."

"For the last time MEFE I'm not interested in Nagisa."

"How can I be sure if I have never seen you check out any guys here."

"She's right Cinder how come?"

"Oh please as if any of these men could be worthy of me."

"What does it take to be worthy of her majesty's tastes? Unless of course you are more interested in the finer of the two genders. I mean Nagisa's a good catch. He's a dude that looks like a lady."

"He is also the target."

"Doesn't mean you can't seduce him with that 'killer' smile of yours, and take him out."

Cinder glared at Mercury. "We have our orders now let's go before I kill all of you in your sleep tonight."

Mercury then saw MEFE slip the paper with the rest of her things. She turned around put a finger to her lips and winked. "This is just between you and me." Mercury just smiled.

Nagisa POV

It was time for Glynda's class, and Nagisa had noticed that Blake had been running herself ragged these past few days. She was probably trying to put a stop to the White Fang, but at her own expense. Nagisa then saw Mercury challenge Pyrrha. Nagisa witnessed the flow of battle the way Pyrrha used her semblance to misdirect Merc's legs. Then he saw that Mercury was about to call it quits. "No you don't Mercury finish the fight."

"Why?"

"Because Grimm won't let you call it quits whenever you want you know."

"Well this isn't your class."

"How about this Prof. Goodwitch let me fight him."

"Very well then." Nagisa then pulled out both of his combat kukri knives with serrated edges.

"Mister Shiota shouldn't you change first?"

"Nah this won't take long."

"Oh I'm going to enjoy wiping that smirk off of your face."

"Mercury Black if you hurt my little Nagisa I will smear the walls with you."

"Are you serious MEFE?"

"Of course, Nagisa kick his ass."

Was she seriously selling out her own teammate? "Sure thing." Nagisa decided to put one of his knives in the other holster. "Well then I haven't used this technique in a long time hope it still works."

Mercury didn't waste any time and launched a rapid flurry of attacks. "Well at least he doesn't waste any time." Nagisa had been studying Mercury's combat style since he enrolled in his class. "He mostly focuses on kicks which does give me room to maneuver." Nagisa blocked Mercury's kicks with ease, even dodging the air rounds he would shoot from a distance. Nagisa wanted to tire him out a bit give him a feel of the difference between their skills. However, Mercury was just infuriated that Nagisa was able to slip through the cracks. Mercury had now entered full battle mode. "Perfect." Mercury just stood there thinking of how to slip through Nagisa's cracks when Nagisa just smiled. This smile was different it felt 'genuine' somehow at least to him it did. Nagisa used that as a chance to get near him and finally. CLAP! Mercury was stunned Nagisa then pulled out his second blade and made way for Mercury's throat. "Gotcha."

"Mister Shiota wins."

Nagisa had decided to postpone his class for the time being seeing as how CFVY was in a mission with Port. Nagisa then decided to take a look through some old journals of his. He then stumbled upon one of them that had covered the time he spent with Yuuko Ichihara and Solomon. In it both women were each holding their daughters after a near botched pregnancy from Solomon. It had been a really close call. Both girls had been separated one of them was nowhere to be found, though he believed she was still alive somewhere. The other child Yuuko had to give up after too many close calls with assassins. Yuuko decided to hand her child to a couple that she knew who had been struggling to have children. Nagisa then pulled out a picture of Solomon and Yuuko's wedding. "Dragon Slayer and the Black Witch a match made in hell." It's a shame both separated soon after the birth of their children. Nagisa then pulled a picture of him, Solomon, and Yuuko killing off a Dragon Grimm that had been harassing a small city. He then looked closer at the pictures of Yuuko and Solomon then looked closer at their faces.

"AWW GOD DAMNIT SON OF A BITCH SHE IS NEVER GOING TO LET ME HEAR THE END OF IT AGH FUCK!"

He decided to put his journals away. Nagisa then made the math in his head. "Well they'd probably be around a year or two older than 15 by now so..."

Nagisa then heard a knock in his door. He opened it to see Glynda Goodwitch. "Is everything alright Mister Shiota?"

"No I just stumbled onto some pretty horrifying news."

"How horrible?"

"Well imagine the absolute worst thing you can think of then multiply it by aura burn disease."

"Did someone close to you die?"

"I wish so what's going on?"

"Well I'm actually here to talk to you may I?"

"Sure you're not going to talk me into having sex with you right?"

"Of course not why would you think that?"

"Look at me I'm practically the poster child for being taken advantage of. I'm not saying you're ugly, or the fact that you only wear half a cape. In fact why do you only wear half a cape?"

"It's a full cape."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mister Shiota I'm sure."

"I feel some buyer's remorse in your tone."

"Well no I'm not here to sleep with you."

"Good I was worried that you would make some kind of sexual advances on me."

"Well I'm here to discuss two things."

"Oh?"

"What do you know about Sovereign's Fall?"

"Isn't that where Nassar and Team RMNT beat the devourer and his eleven apostles by blowing up the moon?"

"Correct. Now I'm sure you also know that they will be hosting the event with the actors portraying the historical event."

"Yeah I've seen the hunters they got this year they're all crap."

"Not a fan?"

"It's always hit and miss though with Nassar it's always been miss except for that one year when they brought in Hoggard Onyx he was pretty cool. Then there was another year where they brought Farias Malkreath to play Nassar's wife Touka she was phenomenal. Why?"

"Well this year the teams that will be competing in the Vytal festival will visit Sovereign's Fall to pay homage to Team RMNT. There is also something different that they are willing to do."

"Oh?"

"They are going to pit the teachers against several creatures of Grimm from all the schools that will be competing. That being said Ozpin wants you to compete."

"What will I be fighting?"

"Actually he is letting you choose for us."

"Us?"

"Yes well Ozpin wants me, you, Oobleck, and Port to fight together."

"Show me."

Nagisa looked over the roster of Grimm and finally found one that was sure to put a good show for them. "This one, but I will be doing it alone."

Glynda then looked at his choice and grew concerned. "Mister Shiota there is no denying that you are a capable huntsman, but this is suicide."

"Believe it or not I've actually fought those before and survived. I will be fine, and let Ozpin know that if there is any gambling going on I want in on the action."

"There is also another matter to discuss."

"Yes?"

"Dr. Oobleck was supposed to lead a small team to Mt. Glenn, but with him being put in charge of organizing the festival Ozpin wants you to be put in charge."

"Who's coming with me?"

"Actually it hasn't been decided yet the team that wants to take the mission will go with you, so I can't say for sure."

"Why me why not someone else?"

"Well a lot of the professors are either on missions or substituting so he decided to put you up to the task."

"I see will that be all?"

"No there is actually something else I almost forgot."

Glynda then offered him a piece of paper with schedules with his name, Ruby's, Cinder's, and MEFE. "What is this?"

"I actually caught Miss Fall with this paper during class when I confronted her she told me that MEFE must have put it there."

"And?"

"As it turns out MEFE actually did when I inquired about the paper to her she simply said and I quote 'It's so that we can all have our turn with Nagisa except during sex that's when we all have to be together.' Miss Fall and Miss Rose had no idea I suppose, and you can imagine their surprise especially about that last part. So my question to you is are you sleeping with all three of them?"

"No no no no no NO. Nope."

"I wanted to make sure also have you brought any girls here?"

"Did you have a chat with Coco cuz she said those words too?"

"It's just that with the letters and now this, and you have your own room so it's difficult not to imagine you bringing girls here every night."

"Are we having the sex talk cuz that's what it feels like."

"Well considering your parents are both deceased, and looking at how you are it's not difficult to imagine otherwise. Though I'm sure if your parents saw you now they would be proud of what you've accomplished. Which is why Ozpin wanted to extend an offer to you."

"What kind of offer?"

"Ozpin wished to enroll you full time as a teacher if you wish."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Oh?"

"Me being out there is all I know and it's all I want to know besides the students have grown in abilities, but not as people they still think that the mantle of hunter is something that can be chosen like a piece of candy."

"Well the offer still stands if you are interested."

"Yeah." Glynda soon left leaving Nagisa with his own thoughts.

Had he accepted the deal Ozpin and the rest would have discovered his condition worse yet his past. Nagisa looked over his bag that had his journals and decided to mail them back home. "But first let me message Coco."

Nagisa: Hey Coco do you still have that bone scythe I gave you?

Coco: Yes as a matter of fact I do.

Nagisa: Can I borrow it I'm gonna need it.

Coco: Sure, but I want something in return.

Nagisa: What?

Coco: A date, sex, and a free pass for me and my whole team.

Nagisa: Why the date and sex?

Coco: Why not you're not seeing anyone, and besides if I cash in on the date you can't use it against me anymore.

Coco: Well?

Nagisa: Why sex though?

Coco: To be honest I really want to fuck your brains out since that day you killed the Grimm. Besides might as well fuck someone who has more experience than you in that department.

Nagisa: Coco I've slept with plenty of women before arriving at Beacon.

Coco: Really?

Nagisa: Yes really.

Coco: Did they enjoy it?

Nagisa: Yes Coco they did.

Coco: Well I guess I'll just have to see won't I?

Nagisa: I guess.

Coco: Good see you at Sovereign's Fall.

Nagisa: How did you know that I would be at Sovereign's Fall?

Coco: Port told us we are on a mission with him remember?

Nagisa: Right.

Coco: Besides teachers get their own rooms so we can both have all the fun we want. Don't go into my drawers unless you have some kind of weird kinky fetish.

Nagisa: Relax I won't.

Coco: Good. Wait how are you gonna get the scythe though the room is locked?

Nagisa: I'll pick the lock. Why do I get the feeling that you are trying to live some kind of weird student teacher sex kink?

Coco: Well...

Nagisa: If only you had that kind of devotion in class.

Coco: See you when I get back.

Nagisa: Bite me.

Coco: Is that how you like it?

Nagisa: Ha Ha Ha good night.

"Well now to figure out how to fashion it into a weapon and send that shit home. Too bad this means I have to cancel my plans with Ruby. Ah I feel like an asshole."

Ruby POV

Ruby was a little down that Nagisa had turned her down, but at least he promised to make amends and offered her a free pass so it wasn't all bad. "Hey sis how you holding up?"

"I'll be okay besides he promised to make it up to me."

"Well I heard a rumor from someone that he is building a weapon, and said weapon happens to involve a bone scythe from a Grimm."

"Is this someone MEFE?"

"Maybe."

"Well where is he?"

"I think he is in the workshop."

"What about Blake?"

"You let me deal with her."

"How?"

"With this."

"A laser pointer?"

"Yes Ruby a laser pointer."

"Is it because she's part cat?"

"Sort of yeah."

Ruby headed down to the workshop after she witnessed Jaune get shot down by Weiss for the 257th time, if you're keeping track that is. "Agh son of a damn that hurt."

"Nagisa?"

"Oh hey Ruby what's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to fashion this piece of crap into a sword, but the bone is too dense."

"Need some help?"

"Help would be nice yes."

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"Bone is too dense."

"I thought it was already sharp on its own?"

"Thing is it's too bulky and requires both hands for me to use."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well for me I always prefer to have a free hand, but I guess you're right."

"Why does it have to be from this? Why not build one from scratch?"

"Well I could, but..."

"But?"

"That's a surprise you'll have to wait till Sovereign's Fall."

"Meanie."

"Heh yeah listen I'm sorry about the dance."

"It's okay besides you promised to make it up to me. You are going to make it up to me right?"

"It's gotta be between 1:25 and 2:40 after that I have to meet with MEFE remember."

She then bumped Nagisa after smiling. "Not funny."

"It's a little funny. So is Weiss still shooting down Jaune?"

"Yep."

"Well at least he tries. What about Blake how's she holding up?"

"Well Yang and Weiss are gonna try to convince her to take it easy."

"Do they have a laser pointer?"

"Yeah."

"Good that ought to help out."

"How?"

"She is part cat isn't she?"

"Just because she is doesn't mean that she'll fall for it."

"You never know."

Ruby and Nagisa had been working on the blade for most of the day. "Say Ruby does your scythe only cut one way?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just checking. How about we make it double edged?" "Yeah then all we have to do is sharpen both sides trim off some of the bone from here, and we can make it lighter."

"Yeah you're right here cut the bone, and I'll hold it." Ruby grabbed the machine and began sharpening and trimming off the excess bone. After a while the weapon became somewhat lighter.

"You can stop now Ruby that's the most that it's gonna do."

"All it needs now is a hand guard and handle, but that shouldn't be too difficult, and I bet I can give it something else as a bonus."

"So I take it we're all done?"

"Something like that well let's go you still have to attend a dance."

"Are you sure you can't come with?"

"Yeah I'm sorry Ozpin has me working on too many things at the moment. Tell you what when we are at Sovereign's Fall we'll go see the movie Kung Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle my treat."

"Okay."

"So Nagisa if you don't mind me asking how come you don't talk too much about your travels in Remnant?"

"Most of it is just me killing Grimm until I reach the next city."

"Nagisa who is Y?" A tear rolled down his eye.

"I see you've been talking to Jaune."

"Was she someone close to you?"

"Yes she was, but if it's all the same to you that is a part of my life that I don't want to talk about."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's fine it's not your fault." Ruby felt like an idiot for prying too much into the boy's life. She decided to let Nagisa have some time to himself as she felt she was getting in the way.

"Gosh I'm such an idiot." By the time Ruby reached her dorm she looked at the clothes her sister had picked out for her. She glanced at the shoes and sighed. "Stupid lady stilts."

Ozpin POV

As luck would have it Nagisa turned down his offer. "What a shame the boy had so much potential, but perhaps it is best to let him out there killing Grimm than cooped up in a classroom. Too bad this also means that if he dies his knowledge dies with him."

Then Ozpin looked at the Grimm Nagisa had selected to fight alone. "He must either have a death wish, or be really crazy to fight this one alone let's just hope he survives."

Ozpin then remembered Glynda's message on the gambling. "I'd say 50:1 odds." His scroll then buzzed. It was a message from Qrow.

Found the identity of the child. Sending the picture now. Turns out Salem really hates this kid haven't figured out why, but the kid's been hampering her plans.

Ozpin was right the child was in fact Shiota. "But where exactly do you fit in Mister Shiota as an ally or someone with their own agenda? Perhaps another offer is in order, but this time it will be on my terms."

Nagisa POV

It had been the day of the mission on Mt. Glenn, and Nagisa still had a ways to go before the weapon was complete. He still had no idea what team would be assigned to the mission, so he waited at the helipad until the team would show up. He looked up to finally see Team RWBY approach the helipad.

"Nagisa what are you doing here you also got assigned to come here?"

"Actually Weiss I'm the one in charge of this mission."

"Who was supposed to be in charge?"

"Oobleck."

They all sighed in relief. "We really managed to dodge a bullet there."

"Oh I don't know kind of wish he was right here, but he will at least be with us in spirit. Now then we will be taking the fight to the Fang on this one. There may be a chance that the ruins of the city may provide a base for them so we will be investigating. Furthermore there are also large amounts of Grimm in the area so here have at it."

Nagisa then tossed a bottle to Ruby. "Is this perfume?"

"No it's a substance I made to mask ourselves in the presence of Grimm. Granted though it only lasts for so long so make sure to spray on as much as you can without wasting it. Ruby this also means the dog."

"Eep."

"It's poking its head out."

"Well I can't just leave him look at those sad and cute little actually never mind you are in teacher mode now."

"Take him then just make sure he doesn't get in the way."

The trip to the mountain took several hours. "So is it true that Jaune wore a dress?"

"Yep."

"Damn was he embarrassed?"

"No he did it as a dare with Pyrrha."

"What kind of dare?"

"If Pyrrha didn't get a date he would wear a dress."

"And nobody asked out Pyrrha?"

"Yep."

"Damn that's weird." They finally landed and looked at the many destroyed skyscrapers and ruined homes in the vicinity.

"Alright first things first we need to find a suitable place where to establish a camp and have a good line of sight. Thankfully for you guys I have already been here before so ouch what the hell?" Nagisa looked down to see that Zwei had bitten his leg.

"I'm so sorry. Zwei get back here let go of his leg." When Ruby finally grabbed Zwei he started barking at him uncontrollably. Finally Zwei broke free and started growling and barking at him.

"Oh why me. Ruby I'm going to have to apologize in advance."

"Why?"

"For this." Nagisa grabbed Zwei and struck at a pressure point knocking him out.

"Well then let's go just because the Grimm can't smell us doesn't mean they can't see or hear us."

They finally arrived at Nagisa's old campsite. The campsite had evidence of being lived in from the time he had traveled through here, and the time he defended the city against the Grimm all those years ago.

"What are all those markings on the wall are they days?"

"No Blake those are kills."

"Damn."

"Alright here's how we're going to do this three people will stay behind and look over the camp whilst me plus one of you will recon the area. Now should you make contact with the White Fang call for back up first, and hold position. Now should we run out of food I have proposed a plan that you will all agree to. Yang, Blake, Ruby, Weiss, and Zwei."

"What does that mean?"

"That's the order in which you will all be sacrificed so that the rest of us will live on to eat you." They looked nervous.

"Just kidding. Blake you and I will go here first the rest of you hold the fort."

"So Blake why a huntress?"

"Well I wanted to do more than just the life I had with the Fang, and I guess deep down I just wanted to right all the wrongs that I did especially to Weiss and her family?"

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I don't follow."

"Why didn't you kill Adam I'm sure you had ample opportunities to do so especially with the Fang resorting to his tactics."

"I don't know."

"I think you do you're just afraid to admit it to yourself that's why you still wear that bow over your ears."

"What are you saying?"

"Blake deep down you're a coward or a scaredy cat if you will." Blake rolled her eyes at the pun. "You have yet to admit to yourself that this is where you belong not to mention that you could have chosen any other route. You could have joined up with the old leader and created a peaceful resolution to achieve faunus equality, but instead you chose to be a fundamentalist because just like those in the Fang you demonized those in charge and relished the chance to hurt them just like they hurt you."

"So what was I supposed to do just let them walk over us?"

"Blake hatred breeds hatred and war breeds war to break this cycle one must act beyond any thought or doubt."

"Meaning?"

"Tough shit we all have it bad some more than others. But there are alternatives to fighting. Not every revolution is won through force. Besides I'm guessing you and Adam must have been close?"

"Something like that."

"And Blake think about what I said."

"I will."

"So Weiss why a huntress?"

"It's my duty and honor as a Schnee that I chose this line of work."

"Well yeah, but couldn't you end up like your sister Lt. Winter Schnee at the Atlesian military."

"How do you know I have an older sister?"

"I met her once at Atlas and besides it's not like the press isn't keeping tabs on you guys."

"I guess you could say that the reason is more personal."

"Troubles in the family?"

"You could say that, but it's not something I talk about."

"Is it about your mother?"

"A bit."

"Ah yes the Blizzard Knight whom with one swoop of her sword was said to kill at least a dozen Grimm."

"So you have heard of her."

"Well yeah everybody remembers the famous Miracle at Anvegad. A shame she couldn't raise her children."

"Nagisa how do you know so much about me?"

"I make an effort to know my students despite the fact that they may be for lack of a better word reclusive."

"You really are invested into the teacher role aren't you?"

"Yeah well you guys make it so easy sometimes, besides it takes more than just being a Schnee to get into this line of work."

"Meaning?"

"That for you guys this is just something that can be chosen when in reality it is something completely different, but that conversation is probably best reserved for another time. Hey Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't choose to become a huntress out of revenge did you?"

"No." Liar.

"So Yang why a huntress?"

"Well I did it to fight monsters and help people."

"No Yang that is what is expected of you I want to know your reason."

"Well I'm a thrill seeker, and well I figured that by being a huntress, and fighting monsters it's a win win you know."

"So that's it no ulterior motives no deeper meanings."

"Not really no."

"Why not choose other line of work I'm sure there are plenty more out there."

"Call it my only real option. That's it it's as far as I'm willing to go."

"Hm well then look over there and tell me what you see." Nagisa then pointed to the direction of several old bones each holding a weapon only a huntsman would use.

"Dead huntsmen why?"

"Do you think that their reasons were any different that they thought that it was fun and games?"

"I don't know." Yang had a sullen look on her face as she looked at the remains.

"C'mon help me get their weapons they won't need them anymore."

"Nagisa what the hell?"

"Oh relax we'll send their weapons home so that the families can have some closure."

"Oh good I thought we were grave robbing."

"So Ruby why a huntress?"

"Oh I grew up watching and reading heroes in books and movies, and I wanted to be just like them."

"Wow you have a really romanticized idea of what it means to be a huntsman."

"Huh?"

"Ruby a lot of people become huntsmen for glory, but what do you think separates this from any line of work?"

"I don't know."

"Let me ask you this why not join the military aren't they heroes as well risking their lives on the front lines?"

"Well yeah, but both of my parents were huntsmen."

"Were?"

"Well my mom died when I was very young, and my dad took care of me and Yang."

"So it's a family thing like Weiss?"

"No I wouldn't go that far."

"What do you think separates huntsmen from any other line of work?"

"Is it ability?"

"No far from it here let me show you."

They both made their way to one of the evacuation centers that had fallen under Grimm control during the attack. "What is this place?"

"Well this is where people were running away to when the Grimm attacked this place was under guard by huntsmen."

"What happened why did it fail aren't the huntsmen capable of taking on the Grimm?"

"Because just like you they thought they would survive, although most of them escaped to live to fight another day."

Nagisa then looked at the floor and found a small doll plushy of what was supposed to be a huntsman covered in blood. He picked it up and tossed it over to Ruby. "What's this?"

"It's you it's how you perceive huntsmen until you realize that it is all a lie."

"And the huntsmen what happened to them?"

"They abandoned the people here to their fate."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they were ordered to." Nagisa still remembered he and a few that stayed behind to buy the civilians time to escape although it was all for naught as the Grimm slaughtered them all. "Let's go back to camp there's nothing here."

Nagisa noticed that Ruby decided to keep the doll with her. Zwei was still barking at him all the way back to camp although Nagisa knew very well why he did it. "Hey guys any signs while we were gone?"

"Nope none although there is a large horde of Grimm passing through north of here."

"Blake show me." Nagisa and Blake managed to get to the vantage point where they spotted several Goliaths moving through the city.

"Blake get everyone up here I want them to see this."

"So what is it?"

"Over there by the fallen buildings you can't miss it."

"What are those?"

"They're Goliaths a whole pack though for one to reach that size it's got to be really old."

"How old?"

"Probably from a time during the first inception of huntsmen."

"You're kidding."

"No I'm serious some Grimm have been alive for a long time waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For a chance to wipe us all out in one blow, for us to kill each other, the list goes on." Though in truth Nagisa knew what they were really waiting for.

"Well let's get some sleep who's got first watch?"

"Yo."

"Okay then tomorrow we expand our search. You guys sleep tight I'm going to make sure that there aren't any Grimm nearby."

Ruby POV

Ruby sat there looking at the doll with the old bloodstains deep in thought. "I can't believe they left all those people."

"Hey sis you doing okay?"

"Hey Yang I guess you could say that Nagisa and I went through a place where people were supposed to be evacuated, but were left behind."

"He took me through an area with some dead huntsmen that's where we got the weapons I guess that's where you got the doll."

"Yeah kind of makes you think if we have been lied to about what it means to be a huntress."

"I know what you mean Blake and Weiss are all bummed out too. I guess Nagisa used this trip as a lecture as well."

"I just don't know if I really know him all that well."

"You're not attracted to him anymore?"

"Yang."

"Sorry."

"It's just that passing through these ruins I don't know he said he came here before so I guess coming back here must have triggered something in him."

They heard shouting in the distance along with howling Grimm. "WHOO YEAH THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT."

"Must have been happy memories."

Blake and Weiss made their way towards them. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Blake, Weiss why are you guys here?"

"We found something."

"What is it?"

"It's a journal from one of the huntsmen that was defending the city. Blake and I found it while rummaging through some of things Nagisa must have left in a hurry when he was first passing through here."

"What's it say?"

"Well it's from a huntress called Ophia let's see. Day 10 the Grimm have taken most of the city those of us that remain have pulled back along with the military to set up a new defensive line. We are outnumbered and outmatched though our numbers are small there is one amongst our ranks that has taken it upon himself to pull through. The boy, though young for his age, has a real knack for killing Grimm even more than my skills. When I inquired about him to my fellow huntsmen they just said that the boy was passing by. None of us knew much about him not even his name I just assumed he was a mercenary or something else."

"Is that it?"

"Hold on there is another entry. Day 13 The boy saved us from a Goliath took the damned thing single handedly as it was rushing an evacuation center. We managed to get some of the civilians out, but the military decided to call an immediate withdrawal of all soldiers and huntsmen. A few huntsmen and soldiers remained deciding to save what few we could, and pray that they send us some help."

"Day 17 They abandoned all of us told us that we had made our choice. The boy decided to remain here with us deciding to help out as best he could. I was glad that he decided to stay without him I don't think we would have made it as far as we had. The boy gathered all of us, and gave us an ultimatum remain here and pray that they send help or save what few we could and hoped that they would send help later on. He told us that it was best for us to gather the children and one parent and get them out of here on foot. The rest would hide underground through the tunnels and make their way to Vale via said tunnels. In truth that's what I hoped, however we knew that in reality those sent down there would be killed by Grimm."

"I can't believe they would sacrifice all those people."

"I guess it was probably for the best."

"Blake?"

"Think about it without any help and resources getting thin they probably didn't have a lot of options. I know that it's an awful thing to say, but at least they managed to get some people out though not all."

"Is there more?"

"Yeah looks like the final entry. Day 20 The boy along with several soldiers and huntsmen gathered what weapons and supplies they could along with a few vehicles to assist us in the journey. It was ridiculous for us to let a teenager in charge, but he made all the difficult decisions none of us could make so no I don't regret backing him up. The boy put me in charge of getting the children and their parents out through a different direction. He, along with a small force of huntsmen, would attract the Grimm to a different location to buy us time. The remaining people that would be left behind were given guns as protection. He assured me that he would make his way to the tunnels to help them out, but the rest of the huntsmen would join me as my group took priority over those in the tunnels. I pray that he and the rest survives, and should I escape with my life intact I promise my children to never again leave their side. All that I will remember of the boy would be that blue hair, those blue eyes, and that smile. I will leave this journal behind where it should be rather than take it with me as today is my final day as a huntress."

"Wow you think they made it?"

"I hope so."

"The boy she mentioned it sounds a lot like Nagisa you don't think that..."

"Well it could be his father we don't know what he looks like."

"I can't believe they just abandoned them."

"Well I guess the battle must have been really intense for them to just leave them behind."

"I'm glad she quit when she did."

"Ruby?"

"She had children, and well I guess deep down I..."

"It's alright sis."

"Hey you guys are you there?"

"Yes Nagisa come in."

"Listen I've located the White Fang bring our gear and make haste not sure if they're going to stick around."

"Finally I was getting sick of waiting."

They grabbed their gear and made way to Nagisa's position. "Alright listen they made their way underground probably through the subway tunnels. Here's how it's gonna go Ruby you and I will flank the enemy from opposite directions the rest of you are going straight in."

"Got it."

"Alright let's go."

They snuck their way inside without being detected. They quickly noticed Roman along with multiple soldiers loading crates and cargo onto a train. They were then immediately fired upon by some of the White Fang from a sniper's nest.

"Okay new plan. We rush the train."

"Why?"

The train's engines were already starting. "That's why let's go."

They were barely able to jump aboard the train at the last second. They had landed at the last car of the train, and made haste to the front. Nagisa opened the hatch on top of one of the cars and noticed an object with several canisters and wires attached together.

"Hey Nagisa what's that?"

"That is a bomb. Dibs on the bomb."

"Do you think this is the time to be calling dibs?"

"Well yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because they seem hell-bent on taking away my new toy." Nagisa then pointed to several soldiers making their way to them. Weiss immediately used her ice dust to carve a path through the soldiers. While the rest of them fought off the stragglers.

"Okay new plan Weiss, Blake, and Yang head through the cars and see if you can somehow stop the train from the inside. Ruby, Zwei, and I will head towards the front."

Then one of the cars separated and exploded. Several Grimm were making their way to the train. "Looks like they want to breach Vale using the tunnel okay no time let's go."

"Ruby here take this." Nagisa handed Ruby some specialized cartridges for her weapon.

"What is this?"

"Explosive rounds they should come in handy, but they kick like a mule." Ruby loaded a clip onto Crescent Rose and continued running. One of the mechs made its way atop the car in front of them and started firing. Ruby immediately began shooting at the mech destroying one of its arms in the process.

Ruby began moving her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah recoil's just a bit more than I'm used to is all."

"Okay let's go."

Ruby noticed Nagisa looking back. "What is it?"

"More of them headed this way Ruby keep going I got this one."

"Okay." Ruby sprinted until she finally reached the front of the train when she noticed the rest of her teammates coming out of the train. There was a roadblock coming up Weiss used her ice dust to create a protective barrier around her team. Ruby and the rest made it outside to see several Grimm coming out of the tunnel.

"Ruby where's Nagisa?"

"He's still in the tunnel."

"We have to go back and get him."

"He'll be okay we have to hold off the Grimm on this side."

"Please be okay." Ruby and her team managed to hold off the Grimm that immediately made their way towards the populace.

"Damn there's too many of them." Ruby and her team were immediately surrounded when suddenly they heard a massive roar coming from within the tunnel. All the Grimm suddenly retreated back to the tunnel.

"NAGISA!" Ruby sprinted towards the tunnel when suddenly there was a large explosion and smoke coming out.

"Ruby wait hold on." Yang held her sister back as they heard something coming out of the rubble.

"You know blue this is a real expensive suit."

"Shut it Roman be lucky I didn't leave your ass back there with the rest of them."

"Oh yeah because you know I would hate to ruin our cat and mouse game."

Nagisa then knocked out Torchwick with a punch. "Hey guys what's up."

"You're okay."

"Yeah of course I'm..." Nagisa then passed out in front of them.

Teams RWBY, CFVY, and JNPR along with Sun and Neptune waited outside for news on their friend. Ruby decided to eavesdrop on the conversation that Nagisa was having with Ironwood, Glynda, and Ozpin. "Mister Shiota we read the report, but we would like to hear it from you what was it that called the Grimm back?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you this though when I stared at that black abyss it stared back."

"Meaning?"

"That it is something that I have never seen before."

"And this monster just conjured back all the Grimm into the tunnel?"

"Yes."

"And then you blew it up to ensure that the Grimm would not return."

"That is correct then I grabbed Torchwick and headed topside. Which brings me to my other question has he been apprehended?"

"Yes he has."

"About damn time."

"Well then I will let you rest."

"Wait I'm still up for that thing you wanted me to do at Sovereign's Fall right?"

What thing? Ruby asked herself internally.

"Yes of course 50:1 odds."

"You guy's wouldn't be holding out in me now would you?"

"Never well then let's go."

Ruby immediately retreated from the door. "So he's okay."

"Yes Mister Arc he is fine you can all go see him now."

Nagisa then started walking out of his room with his clothes still on. "Hey Nagisa shouldn't you be in bed."

"Maybe, but that would be boring and hospital food isn't all that great. Besides it all worked out the city's safe we got the bad guy too bad it costed me one bomb."

Nagisa then turned around and looked at Team RWBY. "Why are you looking at us when you say that?"

"No reason other than the fact I called dibs, and you guys failed to stop the train costing me one good bomb."

"What would you have done with a bomb?"

"What else blow stuff up now let's go we have to prepare for our trip to Sovereign's Fall."

Nagisa POV

Nagisa had sent the weapons home to their respective families. When he looked over the weapons they gave him an idea for upgrading the one he was currently making. He was also given Ophia's journal which he thought he lost a long time ago. Ruby had asked him where he found it. He told them he found it at their supposed abandoned campsite when he passed through there. He was outside his dorm looking up at the moon from his favorite spot. He heard the conversations he recorded when he came back from the mission. "I don't like the fact that Ozpin is going to hold all the cards next time, but what can I do about it. I'm sorry I broke my promise Yada."

"Been a long time Nagisa."

"You know you could never sneak up on me Raven."

"Can't you tell that I have improved my technique."

"If you can call it that so what's up I don't suppose you are here to inquire about my health."

"No I actually came here for two reasons."

"Yang and I?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose Summer told you about my 'condition'."

"Something like that, but no I came here to forgive you on her behalf."

"Why?"

"Well I'm sure you may have heard of her passing."

"Yeah I heard it from Summer's daughter."

"Ah yes Ruby. Well anyway before she died Summer wanted me to tell you in case I found you."

"What about Qrow and Taiyang?"

"They never knew although I'm sure by now my brother knows."

"Oh?"

"He works for Ozpin and I'm sure you can put two and two together."

"Well shit."

"If you don't mind me asking what did you do to her that made you run away?"

"I do mind."

"A shame the two of you seemed so happy together."

"You know your daughter became a huntress so she could find you."

"Did she now?"

"Yep so I guess you won't be saying why you ran away from your parental duties."

When Nagisa turned she was no longer there. "Typical."


	3. Volume 3

Volume 3

Weiss POV

"Hey there little snowflake what's up?"

"Nagi are you here to see Winter?"

"Yeah where is she?"

"She's in her room."

"More like was in her room."

"Oh hey."

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"No fair Winter gets you all to herself."

"Tell you what snowflake why don't you come with us I'll even carry you piggyback."

"Yay." Weiss remembered playing with the bluenette at the park with Winter that day. "Nagi."

"Hey Weiss wake up."

"Huh Nagisa what happened?"

"You were dreaming we're already here."

"Where is here exactly?"

"Sovereign's Fall c'mon the rest are already leaving."

Weiss still remembered that particular boyfriend of Winter's, but what was strange to her was how much he and Nagisa looked alike. It was probably just her seeing things and with what happened at Vale she was just really tired. "Oh wow look at this place."

"Yep kingdoms the world over paid no expense to preserve this place."

"Hey what's that giant rock there at the center?" Ruby pointed over to the enormous rock that had been placed at the center. The rock was at least one mile in height, and several hundred meters in length.

"That's a piece of the moon you dolt."

"Why's there a piece of the moon here?"

"It is said that Nassar Embry along with his team destroyed the moon to stop the Devourer and his apostles from wiping out all of Remnant."

"Wow Nagisa you sure know your history."

"It's all in this little pamphlet now let's go."

Weiss and their team made it to their room. "Ahh finally now we can relax."

"Oh wow these beds are super comfy come have a look Weiss."

Weiss just let herself fall on her bed. "Man the beds here are better than the ones we have at Beacon."

"So did you guys ever find anything out about Ophia's group and the group in the tunnels?"

"When I asked Ozpin and Oobleck they said the same thing. Ophia's group managed to get out safely. The group in the tunnels as well minus a few scrapes and bruises. But no record of the boy apparently when the group in the tunnels was making its way to Vale there was also a large howl or roar that called off all the Grimm and stopped pursuing them." Said Blake.

"Kind of like us huh?"

"You think it's still down there?"

"Well if it is at least it appears to be on our side."

"Yeah I'll believe it when I see it."

"I see you guys are already making yourselves comfy."

"Nagisa have you checked the beds?"

"Oh yeah they're something else."

"Hey Nagisa did you finish building it?"

"Yeah I did."

"Building what?" Weiss asked.

"You guys remember that bone scythe right."

"From the Arachne Grimm right?"

"Yeah well with some help from Ruby I managed to make it into a weapon."

"Can we see it?"

"Soon for now let's enjoy ourselves."

"So Nagisa did you see what it was that called all the Grimm back?"

"No I didn't get a good look at it I was fending off several Grimm and trying to pull Torchwick out that I didn't concentrate on anything else."

"So where to?"

"Well they do have an expose on Team RMNT we could go check it out."

"Sure let's go."

They finally reached the museum where they had all the relics from Team RMNT. "I can't believe they survived after all this time."

"They didn't."

"Nagisa?"

"Some of them were destroyed others lost to time the ones that you see here are mostly replicas."

"Are any of these real?"

"Yeah, but mostly the stuff from Embry has all been reconstructed all the rest from the other teams is real though."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"I've been here before to watch the reenactment of the battle."

"Ooh when's that?"

"Before they give the speech signaling the start of the Vytal Festival."

"Which reminds me there is somewhere I need to be right now."

"Okay we're still set though right?" "Of course I'll see you guys later."

"So Ruby I see you got him wrapped around your finger."

"It's not like that."

"Hey guys how's it hanging?"

"Jaune your entire team's here too?"

"Yeah well Ren and Pyrrha wanted to see the exhibition."

"Where's Nora?"

"What are you talking about she was right here... Oh no."

Nagisa POV

Nagisa was headed back to his room dreading every step he took in that direction. He opened the room to see the fashionista waiting for him. "Listen Nagisa I've been thinking and I want to change our arrangement."

"Fine I'll let you take charge."

"No it's not that."

"Oh?"

"After the whole incident with the breach and all, and seeing Ruby worry about you it just doesn't seem right you know."

"Huh?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I know Ruby really cares about you, and we can all see it. Hell she didn't even eat any cookies while you were hospitalized, and we all offered her."

"Not even the mint double chocolate chip ones those are her favorite."

"Especially the mint double chocolate chip ones."

"Damn."

"So I want four free passes for the whole team."

"Okay, and Coco thanks."

"Yeah... Oh what the hell." Coco grabbed him and pressed both their lips together. Nagisa felt Coco deepen the kiss and slip him her tongue and after a few minutes finally let go. "Damn she is really lucky... You know if it doesn't work out between you two..."

"I'll be sure to stop by and fuck your brains out."

"Great bye."

"Women."

Nagisa looked over the schedule for the next three days all teams competing would be at Sovereign's Fall the first two would be given to the students to get to know their competitors. The final day would consist of the reenactment and the teacher competition, and lastly the ceremonial speech. He received a call from his scroll.

Jaune: Hey Nagisa it's Jaune listen can you get us out of jail.

Nagisa: Nora?

Jaune: Nora.

Nagisa: Who else is there?

Jaune: My team and Ruby's.

Nagisa: How much for bail?

Jaune: I mean do you really have that much?

Nagisa: How much?

Jaune: 13,000 lien.

Nagisa: All right just hang tight don't drop the soap I'll pay to get you guys out not therapy.

Jaune: How do you have that kind of money?

Nagisa: Later for now just tell me where you guys are.

Jaune: Okay.

Nagisa made his way to where Jaune and the rest were being held. "Well you guys are all set you made bail."

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU."

"You're welcome now what happened?"

"Nora attacked one of the animatronics that looked like one of the apostles."

"It just suddenly popped out of nowhere."

"Right well you guys are lucky I'm in such a good mood right now otherwise well..."

"We will never forget this mercy."

"Right well let's go see what else there is to do around here besides getting locked up."

"So Nagisa how much money do you have on you?"

"Enough."

"Enough?"

"Yep enough. Now I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving let's go here."

"Uhm Nagisa?"

"Yeah Blake?"

"This place seems pretty expensive like person at the front door with a foreign accent expensive."

"I know the owner, and she owes me a few favors."Nagisa and the rest made their way inside when the doorman looked at him and recognized him.

"Well well well come crawling back from the gutter have we?"

"Freidon I knew I smelled something awful the minute I walked in, but that's probably from all the strip joints and venereal disease carrying hookers you brought back to screw over while your wife lay sick in bed."

The rest were just shocked and surprised at the exchange between the two, especially the hostility. "Ha ha ha. It's been a long time Shiota."

"Yeah so listen is the boss lady around it's been awhile."

"Yeah the old sack of bones is still kicking let me seat you guys first then I'll give her the news."

Nagisa and the rest were finally seated and looked over the menu. "So Nagisa care to explain what happened back there."

"Oh right well you guys know that I traveled a lot and that I'm a great cook." They all nodded. "Well this is one of the places where I worked for a while."

"Shiota the missus will see you now."

"Awesome hey take their orders you already know what I'm gonna have."

"Of course."

Nagisa made his way back to the owner's office. "Shiota it's been a while."

"Yep sure has Ophia. Listen I found your old journal thought you might want it back."

Nagisa then handed her the journal. "Damn it's really been a long time."

"That it has so I see you were able to handle this restaurant well enough on your own."

"Thanks to you of course after I stopped being a huntress I decided to build this little enterprise. All thanks to a mysterious benefactor."

"You are welcome. So how are the kids?"

"Well I finally convinced both to give up on being huntsmen after Mt. Glenn..."

"I know. On the bright side at least you know they are safe."

"True. Well that's enough on the past oh by the way do you want to you know for old time's sake."

"Where's the apron?"

Yang POV

"Wow Nagisa still hasn't come back."

"You're right Yang I wonder what's keeping him."

They suddenly noticed a large multitude of people walking in when suddenly one of them came up to their table. "Excuse me is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That the Azure Blade is here."

"Azure Blade? Do you mean Nagisa Shiota?"

"So it is true."

The man walked back outside and yelled. "HEY EVERYONE IT IS TRUE NAGISA'S BACK."

"Guess he must be pretty popular around here."

"Don't get me wrong he's a good cook, but is he seriously that good?" Soon they would find out as large crowds of people made their way in. "Man look at all those people they look really important."

"Yeah you're right. Hey look isn't that Ozpin he has Glynda, Port, Oobleck, and Ironwood with him."

"Yeah you're right oh look Ozpin's headed this way."

"What are you children doing here?"

"Nagisa invited us here."

"What are you doing sir?"

"Yes well it seems Prof. Port actually passed through here before and recommended we eat here. He said it was the best meal he's ever had."

"Did you ask him if Nagisa was the cook?"

"No why?"

Ruby then pointed to several people who were really eager to order their food. "I guess he must be one hell of a cook well I'll leave you children to it."

Soon their orders arrived except for Nagisa's. "Hey what happened to Nagisa?"

"Well Shiota was asked to cook the food for today."

"Isn't this too many people?"

"Ha ha ha you kids are something else enjoy."

When they took that first bite out of their meal it was something else. Suddenly when they went in for a second bite they saw that it was all gone. "What the... It's all gone, but I just took one bite."

"Yang look."

Yang then saw that the rest of the people were really getting into their food. "Damn I guess we must have eaten it without realizing it."

Even though there was a large amount of people ordering the orders just kept coming out of the doors. They were asked if they wanted more food compliments of the house. When they ordered their food they saw that other people were having the same reaction as when they first tasted it.

Finally after the last few patrons remaining started to leave and no new customers were coming in Nagisa showed up. "So how'd you guys like the food?"

"Damn that was something else."

"Man I haven't been here in ages. Seems like a lifetime ago."

"How did you learn to cook like that?"

"Well I was the Jaune Arc of the cooking world when I first started."

"Hey."

"Eventually I got better took me a really long time, but it was well worth it. Now c'mon let's go it's been a long day and we need our rest."

Cinder POV

"Yes I understand we'll get it done."

"Who was it your majesty?"

"That was SAHA he wanted to let us know that MZMA is coming here."

"Why?"

"Oh he's probably going to bring me the present he told me about."

"What present MEFE?" "He said it would give me an edge against sweet little Nagisa."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Cinder that would ruin the surprise."

"Right."

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"We keep gathering intel on the teams that will be competing if we're lucky we might come across a few that might provide us with a golden opportunity."

"Yang's coming."

"Huh?"

They suddenly heard a knock on the door. When Cinder opened it she noticed that it was in fact Yang. "Hey guys thought I might bring you some food that Nagisa made."

"Yay Nagisa's food is the best."

"Well I'll see you guys later."

"Hey MEFE how did you know it was Yang?"

"Now that is a secret Emerald."

"Hey Cinder how come you haven't dated anyone ever?"

"Why should I?"

"Well Merc has Em. I have Nagisa and you ain't got no one."

"What do you mean I have him he's worthless."

"Coming from you."

"MEFE aren't you going to kill Nagisa?"

"Doesn't mean I can't have any good memories of him until it happens. Why don't you ask out Yang?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well you scare away a lot of guys. Besides Yang is untamable and you always want to control everything it would be good for both of you."

"Really?" "Yes now if you will excuse me I need to make another plushy."

"Who is it this time?"

"Coco."

Cinder had no idea how she got there, but as of that moment she was somehow in bed with Yang in between her legs. She couldn't control herself the waves of pleasure were just too much each more intense than the last. Part of her wanted her to stop Yang to take control, but the other just wanted to give in to let her please her how she saw fit. Then Yang came up to her and started furiously kissing her. Their hips grinded against each other. Cinder wanted to see how much more power Yang could burn up so she pulled several locks of her hair sending Yang into her frenzy. As she got closer to her climax she felt a sudden tap on her head noticing to pairs of purple eyes looking down on her smiling. "That dream must have really been something huh Cinder."

"MEFE what are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't wake them up with your moaning and panting."

"What are you..." Cinder then remembered her dream.

MEFE giggled and looked at her. "You should really think about it."

Cinder just decided to sleep again until thoughts of the brawler came back to her. "Shit."

MZMA POV

"Man that movie was so lame I was expecting more out of it cowboy flicks these days suck." MZMA was walking out of the movie theater when he noticed Shiota along with a red hooded girl walking together. Neither one of them paid him much attention. He had his hand on his sword's handle. He wanted to be the one to do it. To make Shiota pay for everything he did to his brothers and sisters, but no Salem ordered MEFE to be the one to do it. He continued walking not wanting to regret his decision. He finally found the hotel room where Cinder's team was staying.

"Hey MZMA what's up?"

"Nothing much just here to deliver this package over to MEFE."

"MZMA is that you?"

"Hey MEFE yeah I came to drop this off." MZMA then dropped the briefcase on top of MEFE's bed.

"So MZMA you finally arrived." Said Cinder.

"Yeah took me a while, but I'm here."

"How's the search going?"

"Well SAHA, CKRY, and SZZU are still trying to find theirs. My team has located the final one, but..."

"But?"

"She is really heavily guarded. Besides Salem also wants us on standby for some reason guess with Roman getting captured she doesn't want to take any chances."

"But couldn't you guys take that place if you wanted?"

"The problem isn't breaking in. The problem is making sure that we can get to the maiden before they move her again. It's all a pain in the ass."

"I'm sure will you be staying or..."

"No I'll be leaving soon though it really makes me wonder why she gets to be the one to do it." MZMA then pointed to MEFE cuddling with the Nagisa plushy and making out with it.

"Yes well we keep wondering that too."

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later oh that's right MEFE."

"Yes?"

"Salem and SAHA want you to use that the minute you guys are confronting Shiota as enemies." "Okay."

As MZMA started heading back to his other teammates he came upon Shiota and the red hooded girl once more.

"Man that movie was amazing."

"I don't know I expected them to take more from the source material, but I gotta say it was really good."

It was always a girl with him wasn't it just like the last time. He could do it he could kill them both right now even if Salem and SAHA would punish him for it he could strike them both down and end it. It's not like he was weaker than MEFE, but there were other ways to incur Salem's wrath so for now he has to wait. "Believe me Shiota when we meet again it will be me who kills you, and everything you hold dear." MZMA then smiled to himself as he continued walking back to his other teammates.

Ruby POV

Ruby and Nagisa started walking around seeing if there is anything else they could do with their time off. As they kept walking they ran into Sun and his team. "Oh hey guys look these are the people that I was talking about. Sage, Scarlet meet Nagisa and Ruby."

"Hey. So is it true you're really a guy?"

"Yes I'am so Neptune what are you guys doing here."

"Uhh Nagisa that's Sun."

"I thought Neptune was the cool one."

"He is the cool one."

"But he doesn't have a tail."

"No that's Sun. Neptune is the one that has blue hair and blue eyes."

"Oh sorry my mistake after killing so many people and beating their faces in the faces all kind of blend together."

They all sweat dropped. "Right so listen what are you guys doing?"

"Right now we're just wandering around thought we'd take in the sights."

"You guys wanna join us?"

"Sure why not it'll give me the chance to see if these two are any tougher."

"So I guess he is a psychopath what do you see in him Ruby?"

"Well it's complicated."

"Right."

"So Sun how are things with you and Blake?"

"Well they're good."

"Trouble in paradise."

"No, maybe, yes."

"What's wrong?"

"I dunno I guess with her past with the Fang it's just complicated for her to open up. Then there was the whole thing with Nagisa."

"What thing with Nagisa?"

"I dunno but after the dance we started talking, and then I almost got her to open up to me, but she immediately closed those walls she put up. She then told me that if I were Nagisa it would probably be easier."

"Why would she say that?"

"I dunno obviously I didn't take it the wrong way I mean the guy's your teacher and he's seen you guys through some rough times, so I can understand it why she would open up more to him it's just you know difficult."

"Well maybe you should talk to him about it. Maybe ask him for help in understanding Blake. I know that when we first met Blake it was difficult for her to open up to us, but overtime we overcame those walls and really got to know her."

"How long did it take?"

"Very long she went from being an antisocial, bookworm, with a terrible past to being an antisocial, bookworm, with a terrible past."

"Umm isn't that the same Ruby?"

"Well the only real difference is that we found out she wasn't a lesbian and that she was a faunus."

"Wow really?"

"Yep."

"Thanks Ruby you're the best so how are things with you and Nagisa hoping to get to second base."

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"He owes me one."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Well he asked me out to the dance, but Ozpin had him do something else so he promised to make it up to me here."

"Oh wow so both of you aren't you know."

"No, but it's okay I mean he's not a bad guy once you really get to know him."

"Really?"

"Sun, Ruby come quick it's Neptune."

"What is it Sage?"

"It's Nagisa and Neptune come hurry."

When they finally reached their destination they saw Nagisa lifting Neptune atop a board that swimmers use to jump into the pool. They were at least 70 meters up the pond. Several people were already gathered nearby to look at the spectacle. "Now now Neptune we all have to face our fears eventually."

"NAGISA PUT ME DOWN."

"Okay."

"Nagisa wait."

But it was too late Nagisa dropped Neptune into the pond below. Soon he also jumped into the pond. Nagisa dragged Neptune out of the pond and made his way towards them.

"Nagisa why'd you do that?"

"Well Scarlet here let it slip that Neptune was afraid of water, then I saw the pond and I just couldn't resist helping a friend overcome his fears right buddy."

Neptune was shaking uncontrollably from how cold the water was. "Damn it dude here let me get you a towel."

"So Ruby wanna get outta here?"

"Yeah that's probably for the best."

They both finally reached Nagisa's room. "Ah man that was a lot of fun."

"Yeah it sure was Nagisa there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Why did you become a huntsman?"

"That's the big question isn't it?"

"I've seen huntsmen develop their skills, but you are unique were the same age and hell not even Pyrrha can do what you do."

"I was forced into it I guess you could say."

"Forced?"

"Don't get me wrong it was more of a situation thing, but if I had to say the real reason was probably because of love."

"Love?"

"Yeah her name was Yada she was my everything. Had it not been for her I'm not sure I would be here today."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No need I'm sure this conversation would have happened eventually."

"What was she like?"

"Well I can tell you this she kicked my ass around a lot."

"Really someone actually managed to beat you?"

"Ha ha ha very funny she was amazing, but in the end I couldn't be with her."

"Why not?"

"It was complicated."

"Why don't you go back?"

"She's dead Ruby."

"Oh I'm..."

"It's okay besides it was a really long time ago nothing I can do about it now."

"Is that why you enjoy killing Grimm?"

"Partially yes, but if I was honest to myself I don't really enjoy it."

"How come?"

"It's boring and tedious."

"Why did you ask us at Mt. Glenn our reasons?"

"Because to all of you the mantle of huntsmen is something that can be taken lightly when in fact it is anything but."

"What?"

"Simply put Ruby every time you pick up your weapon you accept the fact that your life does not belong to you anymore. No matter how much you may think you own your life you don't all that you really have control over is whether you'll go down fighting or not."

"That's a little depressing don't you think?"

"Yeah it is well time to go to bed."

"Goodnight."

Ruby kept thinking about everything Nagisa had told her. "Maybe traveling all over the world makes you see things for what they really are." As Ruby made her way to her dorm she noticed Cinder walking out of the room. From a quick glance she noticed Cinder had red marks on her neck and several scratch marks. When she finally reached inside she saw Yang with a smug look on her face. "Yang why did Cinder just come out of our room?"

"No reason she and I just... hung out."

"Did you two..."

"Yeah."

"Congratulations?"

"Yeah she was awesome."

"So are you two dating now?"

"I dunno."

"Well I guess I'll just go to sleep then."

Nagisa POV

The tentacle started trying to get a hold of him when Nagisa suddenly cut it with his brand new weapon. Then the other three tried to impale him as he swam directly into the creature. Nagisa had chosen to fight a Leviathan Grimm although this was just a baby compared to the adult version. The Leviathan opened its mouth ready to devour Nagisa whole. "First mistake last mistake." Nagisa entered its throat and pulled out the dust grenades he had made in preparation, and pulled the pins. Nagisa aimed his blade to one of the tentacles outside its mouth, and pulled the trigger. The blade launched attached to a chain that connected it with the handle. The blade attached itself to one of the tentacles. Nagisa pulled the trigger again and was pulled at top speed as the grenades started exploding killing the Leviathan.

Nagisa pulled himself out of the water tank. He could see the entire crowd's faces even though they cheered some were in disbelief of what he had just accomplished. "Well time to collect my winnings." Nagisa made his way to the changing room where he removed the swimming gear, and started drying up. He noticed Ozpin and Ironwood heading his way. "Crap."

"Mister Shiota congratulations."

"Well it wasn't much. So how much did I make?"

"500,000 lien."

"Well that oughta be enough to keep my stomach full."

"If you don't mind me asking Glynda said that you told her you fought one of those before where?"

"Vorn I think it was the port city."

"Yes that's right."

"Well one of these was harassing several boats so they paid me handsomely to take it down. Mind you that one was a full grown one."

"How'd you do it?"

"Sailed a boat rigged with explosives right through its mouth."

"Well then we'll leave you to it."

"Hey wait where's my money?"

"Oh right here you go."

"Yes."

Ozpin POV

"So what do you think?"

"You were right the boy is obviously too skilled for his age."

"And Salem wants to get her hands on him for whatever reason."

"But why him what makes him more valuable than the maidens?"

"I don't know, but it probably has something to do with what happened back there."

"And now I can see why you wanted it to be him rather than the Nikos girl."

"If Qrow was right that boy has caused so much trouble for Salem so much so that she has made him his top priority."

"And the maidens?"

"Let's hope that they are safe for now we wait until they make their next move."

"What offer were you gonna make the boy?"

"Either fight with us or fight by yourself."

"Really?"

"The boy has skill there is no question about it. The real question is if we ask him to join us will he do it?"

"Do you think he will?"

"Not if I ask him."

"Then who Ozpin?"

"I have someone in mind."

Nagisa POV

"Ruby how'd you like the show?"

"You came really close you know that right?"

"Well as someone who has 500,000 lien it was well worth it."

"What?"

"Well Ozpin let me in on the gambling."

"Is that why you chose to fight it alone?"

"No... Yes."

"Oh hey listen Sun wanted to talk to you about something."

"Blake?"

"Yeah."

"Well it was gonna happen sooner or later."

"Hey Ruby, Nagisa where are you guys?"

"Where over here Weiss?"

"So how did you guys enjoy the show?"

Weiss then slapped Nagisa. "Ouch what the hell Weiss?"

"That's for making us worry you idiot."

"Well as someone who just made a killing pun intended it was well worth it."

"How much?"

"500,000 lien."

"So Nagisa interested in investing some of that money?"

"Perhaps."

"13%."

"15%"

"Deal."

"I'll send you the money later. Man I'm bored."

"Really as someone who just stared death in the face."

"Well Pyrrha it's just that when you know how to kill Grimm it just gets kind of dull you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah after a while I just kind of did a mental game to keep myself entertained."

"What kind of game?"

"You know how some combat games have that epic voice that comes out every time you do something awesome."

"Yeah."

"Well every time I fight Grimm I just imagine that voice."

"Well time to head over to watch the reenactment."

"I just hope the people they got aren't crap."

"I'm sure they'll be good."

"Really?"

"Yeah?"

They all made their way to watch the reenactment of the battle between Team RMNT and The Devourer and his eleven apostles. The actors they hired this year were okay in comparison to the ones before, but none that really stood out. Though he had to admit the battle choreography was a whole lot better. Then there were the special effects added to make The Devourer look more real. The Devourer definitely looked a lot more life size than before.

"Oh wow it all looks so amazing." Nagisa looked at Ruby who was mesmerized by the performance.

"Psst psst." Nagisa turned to see Sun calling his attention.

"Blake?"

"Blake."

"No."

"What?"

"Sun I know that Blake has trust issues, but the only reason why I was able to get past them was by beating her skull in time and time again."

"So what do I do?"

"Be patient eventually she'll open up. Just so that it's out there you're not asking me for permission to sleep with her are you?"

"GOD NO."

"Good cuz if you break her heart I'll make sure they never find your body. Bye."

Coco POV

"I still can't believe you let him go it's so unlike you." After being asked constantly by Velvet over what happened between her and Nagisa she finally caved.

"Yeah well I just couldn't stand to be the one to get in between little red and Nagisa. Besides they would look cute together."

"You still want him don't you?"

"Yeah, but it's different now."

"So was he a good kisser?"

"No comment."

"I thought as much well at least you got us all free passes."

"Imagine that."

"So where to Coco?"

"Well the reenactment is a bust so how about we go to the exhibition they are doing on The Devourer."

"Okay."

They finally reached the exhibition when they saw a guest lecturer speak. "It is theorized that The Devourer was not only the first creature of Grimm, but the father as well. We do not yet know what its capabilities are all that we can theorize is that it must be like the Dragon Grimm who could spawn different creatures. The Devourer had eleven serpent like heads almost like a King Taijitu except that this one also had wings. In estimate the overall length is at about three to five kilometers with an estimated velocity of mach 10. Only the heads were covered in bone armor save for one. The rest of its body had no armor and no known weaknesses conventional weapons were useless against it. It is believed that Nassar Embry entered through the mouth of what we believe is the main head and killed it from the inside."

The speaker took a moment before moving on. "The apostles were said to be created one from each head. However, they took on a different role. The apostles were more like keepers of certain domains if you will each watching over a piece of land. After The Devourer ate the main population centers the apostles would move in to hold the domain. Now..."

"Well let's go."

"Okay."

"Can you imagine fighting something like that?"

"Well if we ever do we'll just send Nagisa I'm sure he'll have the time of his life."

"Did you ask him about how he preserved the bone scythe?"

"No I did not."

"Why?"

"Because he probably would have evaded the question."

"Oh."

"Yeah well let's go watch the speech."

Ruby POV

Ruby was amazed at the battle she just couldn't get it out of her head she blacked out during the entire speech. It was almost nightfall and they had to prepare to leave for Beacon the next morning. As Ruby wandered the streets she noticed Nagisa atop the moon rock gazing at the moon. She climbed up and sat next to him. "You do that a lot."

"What?"

"Look at the moon."

"Force of habit I guess what you doing?"

"Nothing just thought I'd keep you company."

"Company would be better."

"Thanks for taking me out to see the movie."

"Well I figured it's the least I could do."

"Thank you for everything."

"Jeez you make it sound like we're not going to see each other again."

Ruby bumped Nagisa to the side. "Not funny."

"It's a little funny."

There was a moment of silence "Why did you remain a huntsman?"

"For her."

"Why?"

"Because I promised her I would."

"Do you still love her?"

"Part of me remembers her, and cares for her, but no not in that sense. Besides I'm thinking of asking out Jaune."

"WHAT?"

"Well I kept his letter and after reading it I don't know I think he might be the one." Nagisa kept a straight face until he started laughing.

"Not funny."

"It's very funny."

"Okay yeah."

"Besides right now being with you guys has been great."

"It's been great having you too."

"Yeah well let's go tomorrow is going to be an early morning."

Ruby stood there looking at the grave of her mother. "Hey mom it's been a while. Well I'm good so is Yang, and there's this guy I met at Beacon who is also my teacher, but it's not what you think I mean we're the same age so uhh anyway I want you to know that I finally realized what it means to be a true huntress. It was hard at first, but after thinking it over I'm sure now more than ever. I miss you." Ruby placed the doll on top of the grave. The doll was now clean and fixed thanks to MEFE, and her incredible sewing skills.

Ruby remembered the night before the competitions were about to begin how Nagisa had 'encouraged' them to win. Nagisa had drugged their food and tied them up head to toe and hung them upside down above several hungry beowolves. They all found out that they couldn't use both their aura or semblance. "So here is how it's gonna work out I didn't bust my ass so that you could all lose in front of everyone. Now if your team wins you get a lifetime pass. If you don't well it's time to see if you learned everything I taught you."

"Umm Nagisa?"

"Yes Pyrrha?"

"What happens if we face each other?"

"Well you better win if not..." Nagisa pulled on the lever and lowered them towards the Grimm.

"I can't believe you are you serious?"

"I never joke about winning Cinder, besides at least this way you are all motivated."

"You wouldn't do it."

"Is that what you think?" Nagisa pulled on the lever and started lowering them.

"Okay okay." "Good. Now get a goodnight's rest cuz tomorrow you are going to either kick ass or get your ass kicked."

"Wait you can't just leave us here. Uhh Nagisa?"

Jaune then spoke. "Does anyone else need to pee?"

Nagisa left them all hanging above the Grimm when he returned the next morning he turned off the holograms and lowered them. "You better win."

Nagisa POV

Nagisa had been looking over the battle results Jaune, Ruby, and Cinder's teams were successful. It seems that Cinder had been especially brutal to her enemies literally beating them to a bloody pulp. "You certainly do remind me of your mother. Too bad I haven't figured how to break the news to you." As of that moment Nagisa was watching the battle between SSSN and NDGO.

"So Nagisa who do you think is gonna win?"

"Sun's team."

"Why?"

"Because he knows what will happen if he loses." As the match began Neptune immediately moved away from the water. "I can't believe he didn't get over his fear."

"Didn't you throw him into the pond?"

"As a way for him to get over his fear when this is over I'm going to have a nice long chat."

"Please don't be too rough on them."

"No promises."

Winter POV

Winter was almost approaching Beacon along with her escort. She looked over the present she was carrying for Nagisa. "Knowing him he'll probably think it's too much." Winter had no idea what to tell the boy or where to even begin. She just hoped that the boy would listen to reason. As they made their descent she could see Weiss, Ruby, and Nagisa at the landing bay. "If I'm lucky he won't try to evade me."

"Ahh you must be Winter Schnee."

"Lt. Winter Schnee and yes." Well his attitude toward the chain of command is still the same. "I thank you in making an effort in taking care of my sister both of you."

"Right so Winter are we going to be able to hang out later?"

"Probably yes, but for now I have to meet with Ironwood."

As Winter made her way towards Ozpin's office she saw that one of her robots had been destroyed. When she looked at the perpetrator she saw that it was Qrow.

"Like hell the both of you are gonna fight." Before she knew it Nagisa grabbed her and Qrow and ran at an incredible speed to what she assumed was his dorm. He quickly placed them both inside the closet with him and turned on the light. It was really cramped and Nagisa stood between the two. "What the hell do you think you're doing Qrow?"

"Me what about you? You disappear and then I find out that you haven't aged a day over 15."

"What are we doing inside your closet Nagisa?"

"It's the safest place in all of Beacon to talk I have reason to believe we've been compromised from the inside."

"You sure it's not you. Salem seems hellbent on catching you."

"Why is that?"

"Well I may or may not have slept with her, and avoided her calls why else you numbskull the two of us have been fighting for ages now."

"Is this about the maiden?"

"Partially yes."

"Partially?"

"Look it's a long story."

"Okay so why is she here?"

"That's a long story too. It's good to see you again though."

"Thank you."

"Can we get outta here Shiota?"

"Okay." They exited the closet and stretched.

"So are you going to tell Ozpin about my 'condition'?"

"No."

"No?"

"He wouldn't believe me unless you came forward."

"Really?"

"Look I'm giving you a chance Shiota you should take it."

"Is this about how we first met me shooting you down, and going out with Summer."

"Ha ha ha ha ha what?"

"It's true he asked me out."

"Very funny now if you'll excuse me I have to report to Ozpin as I'm sure you do too."

Qrow left the dorm and headed towards Ozpin's office. "So Nagisa about what happened..."

"It's okay."

"Huh?"

"Look it's a lot more complicated than you can imagine and it's not that I didn't want to be with you, but... a lot's changed and look at me I'm still like this."

"Is that why you want the maidens?"

"Nice try."

"Damn."

"I missed you I wanted to visit, but there were other things to attend to and..."

Winter placed a finger on his lips. "Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it."

"So what's with the large case?"

"It's a gift from me to you." Nagisa opened it to see a medium sized double edged buster sword. The sword was transparent with a black hue it also had a computer attached to it, and had an inscription on it that said BRSBLADE.

"What's this?"

"A Black Rock Shooter Blade."

"Black Rock? As in the mineral?"

"Yes that blade is made out of the toughest material."

"But why Shooter?"

"It utilizes aura from the wielder to unleash a burst of energy that turns it into a ranged weapon as well."

"Wow how long did it..."

"Since you left I've had time to modify it."

"Oh."

"Does Weiss know?"

"No she doesn't remember me."

"Well it was a long time ago."

"Man we sure went through a lot together. Remember that separatist spy ring we uncovered."

"I remember wearing a two piece bikini in the middle of a fight."

"Well it surely made it difficult for me to concentrate." She bummed Nagisa. "What it was a compliment. Not saying you don't look better now you've certainly grown taller."

"As opposed to you. What's your secret?"

"Anti-aging cream lots and lots of anti-aging cream."

"Really? What brand?"

"The one that everyone's buying."

"Would you though?"

"Hmm?"

"Have stayed?"

Nagisa had a sullen look on his face. "I don't know."

"Can you still do that thing that you do?"

"Yeah why?"

"Then I'll be back as soon as I can... And Nagisa..."

"Yeah I'll take care of Snowflake don't worry."

"Good."

After the meeting Winter went to check up on her sister to see if Nagisa's training had improved her skills. "Hey Winter."

"Hey sis. So I trust that the boy has trained you well or have his looks made it difficult for you to focus."

"What it's not like that. I mean he's cute, but there is someone else. He also happens to have blue hair and blue eyes, but there's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"Well two problems one he's afraid of the water and two he's a ladies man."

"Really aqua phobia."

"Yeah we were all amazed too."

"What's wrong with Nagisa?" Winter wanted to know if Weiss had any interest in the boy for obvious reasons.

"Well aside from the fact that he's a sadist and a possible psychopath?"

"Never would have guessed he doesn't look like he's hurt a fly."

"Believe me he would torture the crap outta that fly."

Yeah probably. Winter thought

"Besides Ruby is the one that has a crush on him."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Interesting. "And your summoning technique?"

Weiss then summoned her glyph and summoned a rapier.

"Wow you've come a long way."

"I still have a ways to go, but Nagisa taught me to summon weapons rather than creatures."

"How come?" "For me it's still too much effort to summon animals like you so he taught me how to summon weapons as a first step. Besides since my hand to hand combat isn't that great it was only logical for him to teach me this."

"Well he certainly has my thanks."

"Hey Winter what happened to that boyfriend of yours that used to call me Snowflake?"

"Why do you ask?" "It's just that for some reason he reminds me of Nagisa, but that can't be right could it be an older brother?" "No I doubt it both had different names, and besides I dumped him." "Why?" "He cheated on me with another man." "WHAT?" "Yes, and now if we are both done discussing this then..." "Did you get to be with both?" "No." "Just checking." "Don't you have a tournament to attend to?" "Yeah you're right." "I'll be rooting for you."

She headed back to Nagisa's dorm to find the bluenette in his computer. "Hey what's up?"

"You ready?"

"Don't you think it's weird an older woman and a small innocent child."

"Innocent? What about the time we blew up that vacation resort in Vacuo?"

"To take down that dust smuggling ring mind you. Besides I remember the two of us with a lot of pent up sexual frustration afterwards that we had the best love making we have ever had."

"It was never sex between us was it?"

"No because I loved you back then."

So that's what made her fall for him. "And now?"

"Now I'm alone sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well there's this guy..."

"Guy?"

"Gotcha."

"You almost did."

"What's her name?"

"I don't want to say because it's weird for me okay. Not in the high school crush embarrassment way more in the I'm older than her, but only look young way."

"She must be something."

"Yeah well she also reminds me of someone else I knew a very long time ago. Sort of."

"Is it Ruby?"

"Weiss?"

"Weiss."

"Yeah, but..."

"You haven't told any of them have you?"

"Nope besides it's not like I can be with her the way I want to."

"And why don't you show me?"

"Fine." He leaned in and kissed her.

Qrow POV

Qrow was busy playing that ninja game Ruby always challenged him to. The meeting with Ozpin was stressing to say the least, so he decided to spend some quality time with his nieces.

"So uncle you gonna tell me about how a 15 year old beat you and Winter."

"Who says he beat me?"

"Everyone that was there."

"Ha I'd like to see him try."

"I'm sure he can take you."

"Oh yeah well take this." Qrow beat Ruby again.

"No fair you cheated."

"It's not cheating if you have skill."

"So have you met Nagisa before?"

"No I haven't why?"

"Well he traveled all over Remnant so I thought the two of you may have met at one point."

"Well he certainly reminds me of someone your mother dated."

"How come?"

"Well the looks for one, and also strength. I think he pulled on my scythe wielding arm."

"What was the guy like?"

"He was a pain in the neck not me, Raven, even your father could figure out why she was with him."

"Did she say why?"

"Yes I think she said he was a good kisser."

Ruby bummed Qrow. "Blech gross."

"What your mom was young back then."

"Didn't have to phrase it like that. So did mom really like him?"

"Yeah she did kid."

"Then what happened?"

"All she said was that it was her fault. But enough about the past what about your love life?"

"I don't have one."

"She's lying she's dating her teacher to get better grades."

"WHAT?"

"Yang."

"What it's true didn't you date Nagisa at Sovereign's Fall?"

"It was just a movie."

"That's how it always starts. Nagisa, the shrimp, is your teacher?"

"Yep, but we're not dating."

"Oh so he doesn't wear his hair down because you asked him so that you could get your fair share of eye candy."

Ruby hid her blush with her hood. "That's not true..."

"And weren't you sulking that he couldn't go to the dance with you?"

"That's just because Ozpin had him overworked."

"Didn't you hang out with him while he made his weapon as a chance to get close to him?"

"I know a lot about making weapons thank you very much besides he needed my help."

"Didn't the two of you go to the movies alone?"

"He owed me because of the dance."

"Right so did you not also use that as a chance to get oh I don't know close to him maybe rest your head on his shoulder, hold his hand, and sneak in a kiss on the cheek."

"NO."

"I rest my case." Yang left the dorm ready to head out for her next match. So she has the same taste in men as her mom.

"Ruby..."

"I'am not dating my teacher."

"Right."

"Yang had sex while we were at Sovereign's Fall with another girl."

"If it's not one is the other." Qrow just sighed. "Look Ruby just be careful with this Nagisa kid okay?"

"Don't worry he's not a bad guy once you get to know him."

That's what your mother said. "Well I better go Ozpin wanted to see me."

"Okay."

Qrow decided to stop by Nagisa's room to question him. He knocked on the door and was let in by the bluenette. "So what do you want?"

"It's about Ruby."

"I'll take care of her don't worry and Yang too."

"Thanks, but that's not it."

"Oh?"

"It has to do with Summer also."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"That's rich."

"What about Ruby though?"

"I want you to stay away from her."

"Okay."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that Qrow."

"Huh I was expecting to face more resistance."

"Yeah well I know my limits. You gonna head to Ozpin's?"

"Yeah wanna join?"

"No."

"Typical." Qrow made his way to see the Nikos girl in Ozpin's office. "Hope you make a better maiden than the last one."

Nagisa POV

Nagisa had listened in on the conversation Ozpin had with Pyrrha and Qrow. "Well then it seems Pyrrha is my way in. Shouldn't be too difficult."

Nagisa reached for his scroll, and decided to call Yuuko. "Hey Yuuko it's me."

"Nagisa what is it?"

"Listen I have a way in, but out is going to be difficult."

"You let me handle that."

"Thanks I'm going to need passage to Sanctuary first lay low for a while."

"Got it. What about your students?"

"They don't need to be dragged into this besides I figure I'll just lay low for a few decades then pop up back on Salem's radar."

"Just like old times."

"Yeah listen I have some information you might be interested in."

"Oh?"

"What if I told you one of your daughters was still alive and attending Beacon."

"Solomon?"

"Solomon's daughter the one she took with her is here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now I just need to find the other one." Nagisa decided to message Pyrrha.

Nagisa: Hey Pyrrha can we talk in my dorm when you have time?

Pyrrha: Is this about the combo names?

Nagisa: No that's a discussion I'll have with Jaune.

Pyrrha: Okay well I was already heading towards my dorm.

"Now that I have a way in I'll have to see if Salem makes her move." After waiting for a few minutes Nagisa heard a knock on his door.

He opened it to see Pyrrha. "Hey Nagisa you wanted to see me about something."

"Yeah as a matter of fact it's about your next match."

"Don't worry I...mph" Nagisa pressed his lips against Pyrrha's looking into her memories. Pyrrha tried to push him away, but it was all for naught. Eventually she succumbed, and her mind went blank. Nagisa saw everything the codes used to get into the vault, and how to get there.

"Luckily for me you won't remember."

Pyrrha fell asleep from the fatigue. After several minutes she woke up. "Ugh Nagisa why am I in your bed? And why does my head hurt so much?"

"Oh yeah I wanted to give you a little something for you to take before your match figure you'd be too tired."

"What did I take?"

"A supplement to reduce weariness. Seems to me though that it needs a few tweaks."

Pyrrha then realized something. "Wait it doesn't have any weird side effects like organs shutting down, chronic diarrhea, eyes bleeding out, or anything like that?"

"No."

"Oof."

"It does however..."

"Agh here it comes."

"Just kidding. Here take this should make the headaches go away."

"Thanks." Nagisa handed her the pill and she left.

"Now to figure out how to make my way without being seen."

Cinder POV

Cinder could not wait until she got her hands on Shiota. Unfortunately for her that part of the plan was up to MEFE who was right now doing a Yang plushy. "MEFE why are you doing a Yang plushy?"

"Duh silly so that I can give it to you."

"What?"

"Yang told me."

"Of course she did."

"So I made a Cinder plushy for her and now I'm making a Yang plushy for you."

"What?"

"She has a plushy of you."

"Why does she have a plushy of me?"

"Well after you guys had sex I decided to give her something to remember you by. It was really hard, but surprisingly enough the smile was the easy part go figure. Maybe it's just you."

"Why do I even bother?"

"Is it because deep down you have become so obsessed to power that you have become a slave to it unbeknownst to you that anyone who is willing to offer it to you can easily own you not to mention that you easily bow down to those stronger than you."

"Damn MEFE that's a little..."

"Well it's kind of true Emerald."

"Alright so here is the run down Emerald you will use your semblance when Mercury is fighting Yang and when Nikos is fighting Penny. Make it look like Yang hurt Mercury on purpose, and make Nikos destroy Penny that should lure the Grimm to Vale. At which point the White Fang, the Grimm, and the hacked robots should provide us with a window to get to the vault and secure the maiden."

"Questions?"

"Yes Mercury?"

"What about psycho 2?"

"NEO will extract Roman from the ship and take control of it disabling most if not all of the Atlesian air forces."

"Just checking."

"Will they also be our ticket out?"

"If they survive the onslaught yes Neo and Roman will see to our extraction. MEFE that suitcase MZMA gave you back at Sovereign's Fall why do you need it against Shiota I thought you were ready on your own."

"Of course I'am but it's also my first time with him and I want to use protection."

"That sounded so..."

"Well I didn't get a chance to fuck him only kiss him so I'll have to make do with fucking his bloodied corpse."

"Right so I'm going to leave now because reasons."

"Oh wait Merc here you'll need this."

MEFE handed him an Emerald plushy. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well duh you're supposed to show it lots of love dummy. Which reminds me Emerald here's yours."

She then handed her a Mercury plushy. "Yep definitely gonna burn this."

"Oh also when we get back I made me plushies so that you can all carry a piece of me wherever you go."

"Of course you did."

Blake POV

Blake refused to believe that Yang had hurt Mercury against her better judgment, but that's what she saw. Nagisa then walked in the door. "Hey Yang congratulations on beating Mercury's ass." He then looked at everyone's faces. "Huh I thought everyone would be happy that Yang defended herself."

"Wait what?"

"Well that's what happened wasn't it?"

"Wait Nagisa you saw Mercury attack me?"

"Well yeah why?"

"We all saw her hit Mercury while he was down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Huh that's weird because from where I was standing Mercury came at Yang and she hit him."

"So then why is everything so messed up?"

"Maybe... I mean there's a chance... But then..."

"NAGISA!"

"Aliens."

"Aliens?"

"Sure why not. Obviously it's not aliens, but something definitely did happen. The question is who stands to gain something from it and more importantly what."

"So is it safe to say that it's Cinder's team."

"Probably, but..."

"But?"

"What do they gain from sabotaging the Vytal Festival?"

"Any ideas?"

"None."

"Up next is Pyrrha's match right?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Who's Pyrrha fighting?"

"Don't know."

"Hmm... Alright then I'll go check on something probably just a hunch, but if it's not. You guys keep an ear to the ground find out if Cinder's team is working with someone else we don't want them to think we're onto them yet. If we're lucky they might slip up."

"Got it."

Nagisa made his way out of their dorm. As Blake also made her way down the hall she heard Nagisa on his scroll. "Yeah listen there's been a complication."

Complication?

"They're about to make their move."

Who?

"Listen if it comes to it I'll just grab her and run."

Her?

"Yeah I'll see you later."

Blake just stood there thinking until she saw Nagisa standing in front of her. "Heard enough?"

"Who are you really?"

"Remember when you sexually assaulted me and I told you that I had my own reasons for being here well..."

"First off I did not try to have my way with you. Second are you who you say you are?"

"Yes I'am."

"Then who are you exactly?"

"I'am me who else?"

"Look is there more going on than we know?"

"Probably yes, but for now all that we can do is see this thing through. Oh and Blake one last thing."

"Yes?"

"If Adam were to storm Beacon could you kill him?"

"I don't know."

"Well then you better figure it out quickly because with the way things are going that's what it's going to come down to."

"Nagisa wait."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell us who you really were and your reasons?"

"Isn't it obvious." Nagisa just left.

"Hey Blake what happened?"

"Nothing Ruby it's just that Nagisa may not really be who he claims to be."

"What makes you say that?"

"I heard him on his scroll he definitely knows more about what's going on than we do."

"Should we confront him about it?"

"Yes, but right now we have to figure out who is helping Cinder's team from the inside."

"Okay."

"Man it's all a real pain in the neck. Ruby I know this is too much to ask but could you maybe get some answers out of Nagisa?"

"You think he might be helping Cinder?"

"Obviously not, but something just doesn't add up with him. Besides you will have a better chance."

"Fine."

Ruby POV

Ruby also had her own doubts on Nagisa, but he wasn't a bad person was he? Sure he kicked their butts time and time again, but it was all so that they could grow from it. "Maybe there's more going on than we know."

As Ruby kept walking she stumbled onto Ozpin. "Ah Miss Rose I'm glad to have found you."

"Is there something you needed Prof. Ozpin?"

"Yes actually if you could join me at my office."

"Is this about Yang?"

"No this is not in regards to Miss Xiao Long's actions this is about Mister Shiota."

"Oh?"

"Please follow me." As they reached Ozpin's office she saw her uncle waiting there as well.

"Uncle what are you doing here?"

"It's best if I let him explain." She sat down in front of Ozpin with a feel of dread.

"Miss Rose how much do you know about Mister Shiota?"

"Bits and pieces, but he has shared more than what he should have."

"Very well then there is an offer that I would like to extend to him, but if I ask him he might refuse."

"Why?"

"Let's just say he and I haven't really gotten along since day one."

"Did he take your money while gambling?"

"No far from it."

"Then what offer and why me?"

"You seem to hold a certain influence over Shiota. Unlike the rest of the students or staff you have actually gotten close to him."

"You want me to use that?"

"Yes in a manner of speaking."

"No."

"Miss Rose I..."

"NO."

"Listen kid there is a lot more going on than what you think."

"Why him he hasn't done anything wrong."

"Ozpin leave us I need to have a chat with her."

"Of course." Ozpin left his office leaving Qrow alone with Ruby.

"Listen Ruby how much of Shiota do you really know?"

"Enough."

"Really now how old do you think he is?"

Ruby did not like where this was going. "15 why?"

"Well he certainly looks young for his age."

"What are you saying?"

"He's lied to you."

"That isn't..." Qrow then showed her a picture on his scroll of Nagisa holding Summer's hand when they were young. "No."

"Yes Nagisa is not who you think he is."

"He..."

"It's time to wake up Ruby he's fooled you, your team, and your friends."

Ruby tried to hold back the anguish welling up inside her. Were the smiles lies? Were the laughters lies? The moments they both shared were those also lies? Was any of it real or was he just using them for another purpose?

"What do you want me to do?"

"First of all don't tell Ozpin what I showed you."

"Why?"

"Because Shiota needs to be the one to explain this."

"Okay."

"Just listen to Ozpin's plan and go with it."

"Can I confront Nagisa about that?"

"Yes." Qrow headed back to tell Ozpin to come in. "So Miss Rose I trust now that I can have your full cooperation?"

"Yes what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to tell Shiota that I know why he is really here, and that I'm willing to cooperate but know that if he refuses Ironwood will lock him up."

"Okay."

Ruby began looking for Nagisa as she did several thoughts enter her mind as to whether or not the boy actually cared for them. "Did he even feel..." She saw Mercury make his way to the stadium where the competition was being held. "What the..." As Ruby kept following Mercury until finally Mercury disappeared. She then decided to head back to see him in front of her. He was blocking her path, and didn't seem like he was letting her go without a fight. She forgot her scythe, but at least still had her scroll.

As she pulled it out Mercury destroyed it with an air blast from his boot. "No reason it can't just be the two of us."

Ruby used her semblance to get past him, but it was all for naught Mercury still got her. Mercury held her at bay until finally she ran to the stadium to see Penny lying in pieces destroyed by Pyrrha. She looked over head to see several giant Nevermores attack the stadium.

Blake POV

"If you had to kill him would you do it?" Now was the time to finally answer that question. He was about to take another man's life when Blake rushed him and pushed him against the wall.

"You've gotten stronger Blake."

"It was all in preparation for this moment." Blake used her clone when Adam got free and swung his sword in an effort to slice her arm. She gained some distance on him trying to get the upper hand.

"Why would you side with them? I gave you everything you were supposed to stand by my side. We were supposed to show these people how much stronger we are."

"No what you want is to exterminate them that is not the future the faunus need."

"No it is one they deserve." He lunged at her, but she blocked his attack with both her swords as she had him in a stalemate. He was way too strong there was no way she could hold. Then she saw Nagisa throw three knives along Adam's left arm.

"Gyahh."

"Nagisa what are you..."

"Later right now we deal with him."

"So Blake I see you keep interesting company these days. Though I can't believe that out of all people you left me for a mass murderer."

"Nagisa what is he..."

Nagisa threw another knife at Adam's mask cracking it. "So it seems Salem has told you about me hasn't she?"

"Heh heh heh only bits and pieces." Nagisa then threw more knives targeting his limbs. Even though Adam dodged some of them some made their mark. Blake dumbfounded stood there. "What's the matter Blake are you gonna let your boyfriend here kill me?"

"Blake whatever past you two may have shared you have to realize that this isn't the future for the faunus."

Nagisa threw several more knives crippling Adam. "Nagisa wait."

"Blake let's go."

"Wait what?"

"We'll let them finish the job." Nagisa pointed to several Creeps heading towards Adam.

"Wait we can't just ungh." Suddenly everything went black.

Nagisa POV

Nagisa dropped off Blake with Yang and ordered her to hold the evac point so that the civilians could get out. He was already making his way down to the vault to see the maiden in some type of container. "Don't worry Amber I've come to get you."

Nagisa heard footsteps come near him. "Nagisa what are you doing here?"

He turned to see Ozpin along with Jaune and Pyrrha. "What I came here to do." Nagisa smashed the container and absorbed Amber.

Ozpin was heading his way when he had already finished. "What have you done Shiota?"

"I won't let you sacrifice my students to be one of your pawns. Besides it's better this way."

"You knew?"

"Yes I bugged your office, then I invited Pyrrha over to my room so that I could look into her memories and find this place."

"How did you do that?"

"Very simple Pyrrha I kissed you."

Pyrrha blushed. "That was my..."

"Oh ha ha ha ha and you don't even remember it."

"Now's not a time for laughter Shiota."

"Well you gotta enjoy the little things."

"So we getting outta here." They were already going to make their way back when they saw Cinder and MEFE standing guard over the elevator.

"It seems you have something that belongs to me."

"Okay Cinder look virginities don't work that way and besides didn't you sleep with Yang?"

Cinder looked furious while MEFE stood there with her weapon. "I'm going to enjoy this more than I should."

"Well one of us has to I mean I'll let you lead, but if it looks like you don't know what you're doing well..."

Nagisa looked to see the expressions on Ozpin, Jaune, and Pyrrha's faces it was priceless. "Ozpin take these two and head for the surface save those you can Jaune, Pyrrha this is what I trained you for kill Grimm save those people. And don't come back for me I can handle these two."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah now that we're all killing each other I can let loose." Nagisa smiled and pulled out his new sword. "Now go."

They headed back to another exit whilst Cinder and MEFE seemed more interested in him. "You know Cinder you remind me a lot of your mother."

"And who might that be?"

"Solomon also known as Dragon Slayer."

"What happened to her?"

"I'll only answer if you come peacefully."

"No." Cinder started firing arrows at him which Nagisa blocked with the broad side of his sword.

He then saw MEFE inject herself with something on her neck. "YOU IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" MEFE started viciously attacking him. Her attacks were too fast for him to keep up with. He was knocked off balance while Cinder provided support for MEFE. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL THEM BUT YOU BETRAYED US AND FOR WHAT THAT BITCH YOU CALLED YADA."

How did she know of Yada unless… "Are you who I think you are?"

"In the flesh well sort of I'll have to settle for this little girl's body until then."

Damn Salem probably got them all. He looked over to Cinder to see how much she knew. Seems like she doesn't know what's going on good. Nagisa pulled out his second sword to try to gain some ground. MEFE started using her aura and summoned several machine looking dogs. The dogs lunged at Nagisa, but he couldn't dodge so he let them bite him. "Damn it."

"What's the matter? What happened to that cocky grin of yours the one that always had an air of superiority?"

"Kiss my ass Cinder." Cinder shot an arrow at Nagisa. He blocked it using the scythe this fight is a bust I gotta find a way to separate these two. Nagisa aimed his sword at a column and fired. The sword pulled him towards the column as he made his way to the elevator. He made it inside and pushed a random button to get away from them. He heard rumbling from underneath.

Then a wave of energy cut through the elevator, and then the rest of MEFE's weapon appeared. "What's the matter running away so soon."

"Call it commitment issues." Nagisa used his other sword to send a wave of energy in MEFE's direction. The elevator took too much damage and was about to fall. Nagisa escaped through the hole MEFE had made and decided to make his way to the roof top. "I swear it's always the fucking stairs whenever I run away it can never be the elevator, and it's always up too why can't it ever be down."

After finally reaching Ozpin's office he took a moment. "Damn it gotta call Yuuko." He pulled out his scroll and started dialing. "C'mon c'mon pick up pick up." But no answer. "Damn they must have cut the power lines or something."

Then he saw all of Beacon in flames. Grimm everywhere, robots firing on civilians, the Dragon Grimm approaching the tower, and airships firing on each other. "What don't like the view?"

He saw MEFE along with Cinder. "I'm more of a sane girl without the ugly smile kind of guy."

"So still a smart ass till the end."

"Yep."

"Well then let's finish this." MEFE released a wave of energy at Nagisa and he countered by doing the same thing. Cinder kept her distance using flames to keep him off balance.

"You know if you guys would have used this kind of teamwork I would have upped your grades a bit."

"Well you understand why we had to hold back."

"Because you're still too weak to kill me." Cinder unleashed her full powers on Nagisa and completely destroyed the top of the tower. Nagisa used Ozpin's desk as cover to protect himself from the flames. No other option gonna have to do it right here. At least I'll save everyone, but first. Nagisa jumped from cover and unleashed a flurry of sword strikes on MEFE hoping to catch her off balance. He was able to successfully cut her upper left thigh and right shoulder. The Dragon Grimm landed on the tower looking down at them. "Aww great now I have to deal with your ugly mug too." The dragon roared at him.

Coco POV

"Velvet take that thing down the rest of you provide support."

Coco began spraying a hail of bullets at the approaching Grimm. Velvet had the upper hand dealing with the mech until it was able to punch her. Weiss summoned a longsword and impaled the mech through its head. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Okay looks like we got most of them."

They later saw Pyrrha and Jaune approach them.

"Hey have you guy's seen Nagisa."

"Yeah we were just with him he was fighting Cinder and MEFE trying to buy us time to escape."

"Was it just you two or..."

"Ozpin was also with us, but he headed to where the teachers are."

"Okay so if we fail here Nagisa is gonna have our asses. Jaune take your team and head to the evac point they're getting hammered Yang and Blake are there too."

"Got it okay guys let's go."

"Weiss you'll have to stick with us until then."

"No problem."

"It's all going to shit. Okay Sun get your team and cover that flank. Cardin your team stays with us you guys have the advantage at close quarters. NDGO you all take the other side."

"On it."

"ABRN and BRNZ you guys watch the rear. FNKY you guys alternate if one side gets hit hard provide support immediately."

"Roger that."

"Damn Coco you really know what you're doing."

"Well I figure since I lost Nagisa is probably gonna put me through the grinder, but if I succeed here..."

"I figured it would be something like that."

"Also since he hunted us I've been reading through several tactics used over time and improved them."

"Wow."

"Yep anything to avoid his wrath."

After a while they saw Ruby head towards them. "Ruby finally where've you been?"

"I was busy fighting Torchwick and the ice cream girl."

"What happened?"

"Torchwick was eaten, the girl flew off with her parasol."

"Well we're glad you're here we've been holding off the Grimm and the robots here."

"Where's Nagisa is he here?"

"No."

"Then where is he?"

Coco pointed to where the Dragon Grimm was. "That's my best bet."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because that kid will go after the largest prey."

They saw another wave of Grimm moving to their position. "Damn it okay here they come."

"Weiss where's Yang and Blake?"

"They're with JNPR holding off the evac point."

"Good." Ruby prepared her scythe and laid waste to the Grimm.

Coco was running low on bullets and probably time. Her weapon felt heavier and she was starting to see double. "Hey Coco you okay?"

"I'll be fine just gotta hold them a little longer here."

"Coco we are all starting to run ourselves ragged here."

"Damnit okay that's it everyone pull back to the evac point."

"Wait what about Nagisa?"

"Weiss we can't hold them here anymore we have to go back to the evac point and hold them there."

"Well then I'll go after him. Ruby wanna join?"

Ruby had a different look on her face she seemed more driven somehow. "Yeah I'll go."

"Well how are the two of you gonna deal with that thing?"

"We'll make it up as we go along."

"Good enough."

Weiss POV

"Hey Ruby you okay?"

"I'll be fine Weiss."

"Are you sure it's just that with Penny..."

"Yeah I know I saw it."

"And Nagisa you're not worried about him?"

"No."

"Well you've certainly changed."

"Oh?"

"It's just that before during the breach you rushed after him, and now you seem more collected."

"Well I guess I just got to know him better."

"Are the two of you gonna confess?"

"No." Ruby carried a sadness in her eyes that Weiss had never seen before.

"Hey Ruby are you sure you're okay?"

"No. I just found out Nagisa isn't who he said he was."

"What do you mean?"

"My uncle showed me a picture of my mom holding Nagisa's hand."

"So what your mom knew Nagisa when he was a little kid? Was he your long lost brother? What?"

"Weiss in the picture Nagisa looked the exact same as he looks today."

Weiss was in disbelief. "No way that's impossible."

"I couldn't believe it at first."

"So was he lying to us all this time?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

They finally saw the tower and could see flashes of light and the Dragon Grimm attempting to eat something. "Well at least he's managed to hold them off this long."

"Let's go."

As they were getting close to the tower they saw a bright flash of blinding light. "Ow my eyes. What the…" From the light emerged an enormous Grimm far larger than any they have ever seen. It had eleven serpent heads ten with bone armor save for one. It had enormous wings that seemed to span several hundred meters. The Dragon Grimm tried to fly away, but one of the heads devoured it. It began howling and roaring the same roar they had heard come from the tunnel in Vale. The heads outstretched in every direction looking to devour any Grimm they came across. They saw several Grimm retreat and run away scared.

"Ruby that thing it can't be."

"Weiss is that The Devourer?"

"Yeah, but Team RMNT killed it at Sovereign's Fall there is no way it could have remained alive all this time." The Grimm then took to the sky and began eating the rest of the Grimm that were attacking the transports.

"Weiss it's helping us, but why?"

"I don't know."

Ironwood POV

"Ozpin that thing it's..."

"I know."

"General Ironwood sir come in this is Capt. Sykes orders sir."

"I..."

"Sir are we clear to fire?"

"Ironwood?"

"Only fire if it tries to damage the transports let's not try to piss it off."

"Understood sir."

"So Jimmy, Ozpin care to let the rest of us know what that thing is."

"Qrow how much do you know about The Devourer?"

"That thing is..."

"Yes, but I never imagined that after all this time how is it possible."

"It came from the tower at Beacon when the flash of light happened."

"Glynda?"

"I saw it appear for an instant."

"So what that thing has been hiding at Beacon all this time."

"No something else happened."

"Nagisa Shiota."

"Ozpin?"

"Nagisa was still at the tower when I left there's a good chance he knows where that thing came from."

"General Ironwood the Grimm have begun to retreat and the robots have all been taken care of."

"What about that thing?"

"It's headed back towards the school."

"What?" They then saw it perch itself above the tower and roar. Each of its heads looked at every direction roaring in rage almost like it had announced its return once more. Then it just evaporated and nothing, but rubble remained on top of the tower.

"Sykes I want a transport on my location now I'm going after that thing."

"Got it sir diverting a transport now."

"We'll go too."

"Good enough let's go."

Nagisa POV

Nagisa was tired and weak. He couldn't move the entire ordeal was just too much. He could hear what sounded like gunfire coming from the side of the building. He laid there naked he grabbed a piece of rug and covered himself. He felt cold, tired, and ready to give in. He then saw Ruby move her lips, but didn't hear a thing his ears were still ringing. He extended his arm and cupped her cheek. "I'm glad you are safe." Then he faded into the black.

When Nagisa finally came to he saw that there was a roof over his head. "So much for that extraction plan." He saw that he was in a hospital bed with one get well card from Nora in his hand.

He read it "Now I'm sure you are a guy had to ask Ruby for the details." It then had a drawing of her face smiling with a wink and thumbs up.

"Well at least she knows." Nagisa removed the IV and the rest of the tubes and began stretching. He saw a bag of clothes in a chair. He searched it and began changing into his school attire. He noticed that his hair now reached halfway down his back. "I'am definitely overdue for a haircut, but it looks nice." He then heard a buzz and saw that it was his scroll. It was from Ozpin. "Crap."

You have been in a coma for three weeks. I have gathered every single one of your students as well as several other individuals who would like to know more about the situation. If you are wondering how I know you just woke up there is a camera in your room. You have the choice to run away, but know that you will be branded a wanted terrorist and prosecuted for the rest of your life.

Nagisa then looked at the camera and raised his middle finger. "Well time to go." As he made his way he saw that it was all empty no one at the hospital, the streets, or at the campus. He saw a few airships pass by, but not a single soul. He saw that the tower had been completely reconstructed. He reached Ozpin's office and saw everyone there. Amongst those gathered there were: Teams JNPR, RWBY, and CFVY, there was also Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Taiyang, Winter, Ironwood, Port, and Oobleck. Nagisa saw how they all just focused on him. He made his way to the window to look at how much the city had been reconstructed. Not a single one of them said a word. "Seems like you didn't waste any time getting to work you can barely tell there was a full scale invasion."

Ozpin was the only one that spoke. "The truth."

"Of course you do, but answer this what are you going to do with it?"

"No more games Shiota what we want is the truth all of it."

"This isn't a game Ozpin now I'm sure by now Qrow has told everyone of my condition."

"Yes he has."

"Well then I guess that makes it a little easier."

"So are you going to answer or will you keep stalling?"

"I'm waiting for you to answer my question."

"On what I'm going to do with it?"

"Yes."

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters to me, and my concerns are much more important than any of yours."

"That's a bit narcissist don't you think?"

"Is it? Answer the question."

"I don't know."

"HA you and everybody else are the same just chasing your tails endlessly in a vicious cycle that doesn't end."

"Who are you really?"

"Me well now that's a little strong you haven't even bought me dinner yet."

"Just answer."

"NO OZPIN YOU ANSWER WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH IT?"

Ozpin kept silent for a moment deep in thought then spoke. "Accept it."

Nagisa smiled. "That's the right answer. But first the maidens are they..."

"They are safe."

"Good."

"Now my story is a very long one. Tell me Ozpin how much do you know about Nassar Embry."

"You are Nassar Embry?"

"Yes and no."

"Then who are you?"

"Will you still accept it knowing it could shake the foundations of everything you hold dear. That everything you have learned is a lie. This goes for the rest of you what you are about to hear is THE TRUTH. So if any of you want to leave then go ahead." Nagisa waited for a moment, but none of them did.

"Well here goes." Nagisa's entire physical appearance changed. His fingers turned into snakes, his eyes turned red with slits, his skin turned black and scaly, and his faced looked more like a snake. Everyone just stood there in shock and horror. Nagisa quickly glanced at Ruby. He could tell what she was thinking. He then reverted back to his original form. "I go by several names. Anakoth, The Devourer, Nassar Embry, Nagisa Shiota, and many others."

"No Nassar Embry killed The Devourer."

"I prefer Anakoth rather than that title too long, and are you sure that he did or rather I did?"

"But how?"

"Well Ozpin that is a really long story so I guess I'll just start at the very beginning."


	4. Volume 4

Volume 4

Anakoth/The Devourer/Nassar/Nagisa POV

"I used to go by the title of Anakoth The Preserver at first. I was a guardian god protecting any and all that lived on this earth. Over time the humans below worshipped me, and gave me offerings. I grew shortsighted overcome by the bounties they offered me. Then one day at one of the temples the humans offered me a pelt of another creature that I was sworn to protect. It wasn't until I discovered that the humans had been hunting the animals that I grew enraged. I decided to take matters into my own hands and descended from my temple in the moon down onto the earth. Instead of going into my true form I turned into a snake and lived with the animals for a while. As I communicated with them they told me how they had been hunted to the brink of extinction. Then they told me about a boy who had an affinity unlike any other in record to date. Before semblance there were affinities now I know that affinity means to like, but back then affinity meant talent. This boy had an affinity with nature and he loved the animals. So I traveled to see this boy for myself. I did not approach the boy directly I wanted to see what his life was like. The horrors the boy went through and was forced to do were too much for any person to go through. He was a slave both his masters a married couple took advantage of him. He was raped, tortured, poorly fed, abused you name it. Sometimes though in order to buy extra food the boy used the only thing he had of value to get the food, his body. He prostituted himself his clients were mostly male, not like the female ones were any better. People treated the boy like filth, but even so he found kindness and friendship with the animals. He even went days without eating just to have enough to feed the animals."

Nagisa then continued. "At that point I knew that I would take him on as a vessel. When I approached the boy he was afraid of me. I was surprised he knew who and what I was. I offered the boy a deal to let me use his body as a vessel and take revenge for all the harm that the humans had caused to him and the animals. So the boy agreed after we merged and our consciousness became one I looked into his memories to figure out more about him. From his memories I gathered that he had been sold by his parents imagine that. So I went into the center of the city and devoured every single person there. However, every single person that enters the belly of the beast, or my belly I should say shall never know what it means to be truly at peace they will be under constant torment. I kept doing this going into cities eating people, but humanity had spread too far and too wide. The animals kept being hunted, and just me wasn't gonna cut it. Eventually I decided to extend the animals an offer. They accepted and became the creatures of Grimm you all fight today."

Nagisa paused for a moment. "The name came from how they hunt focusing on the negative or grim feelings you all have. In truth they hunt out of rage and hatred. However, the animals were disorganized they managed to score a few victories here and there, but nothing big. Your armies put up a good fight until I decided to birth eleven children. These children eventually became apostles of humanity's destruction. They helped turned the tide of the battle. Eventually mankind became too scattered, so I left my children to each guard a territory while I searched for the last pockets then I met her. Yada Touka, she would later become my wife, she was the one who saved mankind. When I met her I had become weakened the transformations take a toll on the human body. She took me in cared for me and fed me. At first we hated each other, but eventually as time went on I enjoyed her company and we eventually fell for each other. She was the one who gave me the name Nagisa Shiota. She also taught me something important that I forgot a long time ago. Then one day when she was out collecting water several Grimm tried to eat her. I got to her just in time, but when I did it was either them or her. I chose her, so I used my powers and killed those Grimm. When Yada saw what I was and who I really was she did not care. Needless to say the world would be a lot different had it not been for Yada. I taught her how to hunt and kill Grimm. A lot of people will say that Nassar Embry was the first, but take it from me it was her. She grew powerful and I switched her affinity for semblance and gave her the gift of aura. Our travels took us to many other places where we decided to combat the Grimm. We eventually came upon two others Rokk and Mephala whose town had been ravaged overnight. I offered them the same deal as Yada, and they accepted. Eventually Team RMNT was formed with me as their leader."

Nagisa continued. "After many travels I decided to propose to Yada and we married at Forever Fall. Those were different times back then, so marrying at 15 was normal. Then after one battle Rokk suggested we go after the apostles, my children. I secretly went behind their backs and gathered my children to see if they would stop their aggression, but it was too late only three of my children joined me and my team. We took the battle to them we went into the moon and destroyed all of my children. The three that had joined us perished in the battle, but at least my team and I were successful. We destroyed the moon and my children in the process, or so I thought. Eventually I passed those gifts onto many people. In fact several women that were pregnant gave birth to faunus children. You see when I offered a deal to the animals they left and imprint on me as well, and that imprint made its way to those unborn children. So that's the origin of the faunus. As time went on I kept staying younger and Yada only got older. We tried so many times to have children that after a while we just accepted that it wasn't going to happen. I told her that if she wanted she could divorce me and leave with someone else, but she said no so I stayed with her until she died. Sanctuary the famous first school of huntsmen still stands to this day it's where I buried her, and my home that's where I met her. Eventually as time went on people forgot what really happened and made their own versions of it, I just traveled the world to see what I could do to preserve Yada's legacy. I trained many huntsmen and huntresses: Celes Veridia, Silvestra Gjallahorn, Galahad the Galvanizer, and many others if you've heard of them chances are I trained them."

Nagisa caught his breath. "Then I stumbled onto this old man whom I just called Seer. This Seer is the same guy who bestowed the maidens their powers, he was also kind of a dick. As it turns out the maidens powers could be used for a different purpose. That is the reason why I'm after the maidens. If you are wondering why it's taken me so long well there were other things that I did over time. I fought in the Battle of the Jagged Edge, the Battle of Fort Castle, I slaughtered the Blood Talons overnight, I was even a pirate once my ship was called the Sapphire Hind, you have all heard of my deeds I just choose not to be recognized for it. There are some Grimm who you think are waiting for a time when humanity is weak enough to strike. That is just human arrogance, in truth, they are waiting for me to come to my senses and wipe you all out in one blow. The only thing that is preventing me from doing that is that Yada told me the most important thing that I'll ever need to know. Parents love their children regardless of their actions. Deep down I wanted to call her out on it why people did things to one another that were unspeakable. But I knew better. It is because you are flawed, and from time to time you will make mistakes. So, I guided you or intervened when necessary. But for now I have spoken for too long there are things that I must do. I'm sure that my things are in my room, so that's where I'll be."

Nagisa put his hand on the door knob and spoke. "I expect you to keep your word and accept it all of you."

Ozpin POV

After hearing all of it he still couldn't believe it. How far the lies go back? How much the boy or god has gone through? Nobody said a thing, how could they. "Well it seems to me that a price has to be paid for knowing such things, and we did not pay that price. Children please leave I must consult with the others." All the teams left.

"Ozpin..." Ironwood began.

"I know this definitely complicates things." Nobody knew what to say. To learn something for many years only for one day to have it all come crashing down by one single conversation. "How fragile human concepts are."

"So Ozpin what are we gonna do about him?" Asked Qrow.

"The only thing we can do we let him fight this war his way."

"What?"

"He has been through thick and thicker, we're not just talking about a child here we are talking about a God who not only almost destroyed mankind, but also saved it more times than any of us can count." Ozpin just remained thinking. "It's always the things closest to home that hit you the hardest. I'll go see him ask him on his next move."

"We'll come with you." Ozpin along with the rest of them headed for Nagisa's room. They neared the boy's room, and saw him clean his swords with his things packed.

"Going somewhere?"

"To war."

"So you are going after Salem?"

"Her and the rest of the apostles."

"She brought them back?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Eight of them. Hopefully just eight."

"Do you think we'll just let you leave?" Ironwood asked.

"I could devour the entire school and all of you if that is what it takes. Now isn't the time for bullshit." Nagisa then offered the black sword to Winter.

"It's best if you have it."

"Okay." He grabbed the rest of his things and made way.

"Shiota." Ozpin tried to make him linger.

"Yes?"

"What do you need?"

"Depends what are you offering?"

"What do you want?"

"Cinder Fall, after I capture her she walks free not rotting in some prison cell."

"You can't be serious she almost destroyed the school." Said Glynda.

"And I almost wiped out the human race, not to mention that I wiped out the entirety of the population of Remnant several times over so I'm sure you can give her some leeway."

"Anything else?" Asked Ozpin.

"There will be other things I'm sure, but for now I want transport to these coordinates."

"That's in Grimm controlled territory it's been declared a no fly zone."

"Just do it Ironwood I'd hate to turn into that thing again."

"Fine."

"You won't say goodbye to your students?"

"No."

"Okay."

Ironwood had called for a transport. As they made their way to the helipad they saw it land. Nagisa got onboard the transport and looked at them. "So any of you want to join me on this little suicide mission? Anybody c'mon not everyone at once."

"Well a chance to make a discovery of a lifetime comes only once." Oobleck boarded the transport.

"Celes Veridia you say?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm in." Glynda boarded the transport.

Nagisa ruffled Ozpin's hair. "What was that for?"

"I saw that you had an entire collection of my books, so I figured you for a fan. Want my autograph?"

"No."

"Yeah that's why they say don't meet your heroes."

"Is any of what you wrote true?"

"Yeah only the parts where the faunus have always existed is false, but the rest is true."

"Okay then."

"So Winter you won't join?"

"Not this time besides it would be... weird."

Nagisa then thought about it for a while before he realized it. "Yeah I get it."

"So are we going or what?" Asked Glynda.

"Let's wait for them."

"For who?"

"Them." Nagisa pointed to the three teams running as fast as they could to the transport.

"Wait for us."

"Hey pilot can you make it look like we're leaving I wanna scare them a bit?"

"Can't do that."

"Damn it okay." The rest of the teams boarded. "What took you guys so long?"

"We got sidetracked."

"Right. Yo pilot take us there."

"Where are we going?"

"Sanctuary birthplace of the huntsmen."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Those that stayed watched them leave. Ozpin saw Qrow talking to Winter. "It would have been weird what's that about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Nagisa POV

The trip to the coordinates took several hours. Nagisa looked at their expressions. "So why'd you guys come?"

Ruby looked at him and spoke. "You needed help."

"Well I already had help see." He pointed over to Glynda and Oobleck.

"Well this is more help."

"Right."

"This is as far as I can go any closer and the Grimm will tear us to pieces."

"All right set her down there." The pilot landed the transport, and they all disembarked.

"Good luck down there."

"Have a safe flight. I'm gonna miss that guy." Nagisa looked at them and called their attention. "Okay first things first do not under any circumstance shoot, or treat any of the Grimm here with hostility."

Oobleck questioned him. "Why?"

"These Grimm are different than those you have encountered. When those three children of mine helped there were Grimm that actually helped us what you see before you are the remnants of those Grimm. So mind your manners. Although there have been explorations to this place the Grimm always chase them off. It's their little slice of paradise and mine. Well let's go."

They began traversing through the dense forest. After traveling for a while Nagisa decided that they should rest for a bit so he prepared their meals, and slipped in a little something extra. "Here you guys go enjoy."

"So Mister Shiota how big is Sanctuary?"

"It's more like a small compound with a few buildings that I built over the years."

"Ahh I see and how many of your students have you brought there?"

"No more than a whole team at a time. Mostly though I trained individuals."

"Have you trained anybody recently?"

"Besides the ones I'm training now, I brought a woman here a long time ago."

"Was she famous?"

"No she died before she made her mark in history."

"I see."

After a while the drug began to take effect and everyone passed out. "It's not that I don't trust you guys it's just that this location must remain a secret." His fingers turned into serpents and he carried them all to Sanctuary. He opened the large wooden gate doors inside the compound. He took their bodies and moved them inside the living quarters. He gently placed them all in bed. "Well time to see what's what." Nagisa strolled through the compound to see if anything needed fixing. "Well glad to see the place hasn't changed much." He decided to call Yuuko to let her know of the sudden change. "Hey Yuuko it's me."

"Nagisa so good to hear from you."

"Yeah listen I'm already at Sanctuary, but there's been a change of plans."

"Oh?"

"Salem revived all eight of them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but for now it seems that their powers haven't grown."

"And my daughter?"

"She escaped along with the other apostle."

"Wait she's with Salem?"

"Yeah apparently she absorbed half of the maiden's powers."

"Only half?"

"Yeah I got to the maiden before she did."

"Nagisa how are you..."

"I'll think of something until then keep an ear to the ground."

"Got it."

He hung up and went to see if the others had woken up. Some were already groaning and starting to come to.

"What was in that food you gave us?"

"Well Blake I drugged it so that you guys wouldn't find this place."

"Why?"

"This place has only remained standing for so long because nobody knows where to look not even my old students know where to find it."

"So this is Sanctuary?"

"Yep that's right Dr. Oobleck."

"The rest of you should get acquainted with this place just don't go inside that building."

"Why?"

"That's where Yada and I lived."

"Oh."

"Dr. Oobleck, Prof. Goodwitch follow me." Nagisa took them in the basement of one of the small buildings he used as an archive. "Here is the entire history of Remnant or most of what I have collected over the years."

"Amazing you have the entire collection of Sylvanas' Grimmology Volumes only three are known to have survived today the rest were burned."

"Yeah well she was a student of mine and she sent me the first editions as a gift."

"You have any relics here from your students?"

"Some the rest I sent to their families."

"Anything on Celes Veridia?"

"You're a fan?"

"You could call it that."

"Okay follow me. Dr. Oobleck please be careful some of the stuff here is centuries old."

"Yes of course."

"Oh wait here you go."

"What's with the key?"

"In that locker are all my journals from my memories as a God up until now figured you might want to look at them."

"Thank you Mister Shiota."

"Well let's go."

Glynda and Nagisa made their way into another basement. "What's with the vault door?"

"Well I kept some of the stuff from my students here. Also I don't trust the neighbors."

As the vault door opened Glynda saw dozens of weapons and armor belonging to many fabled huntsmen and huntresses. "Amazing it's like a museum."

"Yeah Celes' things are over there." Glynda looked over Celes' things. "I take it you are a fan."

"She is the reason why I became a huntress. She was smart, disciplined, and cunning, you name it."

Nagisa burst out laughing. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA."

"What's so funny?"

"It was a joke right that's why I laughed."

"I'm serious."

"Wow if you would have had her as a student you would have expelled her from Beacon in less than a heartbeat."

"Was she really that bad?"

"The worst student I have ever had."

"Really?"

"Yeah there wasn't a single lesson that went by where she didn't explode herself with dust. And her combat skills were the worst. Not to mention she had a big mouth on her. She and I would get into the nastiest verbal arguments. Ever hear of the Fire of Essar?"

"You mean the fire that destroyed an entire metropolis and threatened to kill three million people?"

"Yeah she caused it."

"WHAT!?"

"Yep we were working on making special water dust. I left her alone for a few minutes and that happened."

"Wow. Wait water dust how the..."

"When I asked her about it she said I dunno. Yeah, but after a long time she got better."

"How long?"

"Too long. Well I'll leave you to it. Remember to lock the door on your way out."

"Yes."

Nagisa headed outside to see all of his students gathered waiting for him. "Okay well ask away."

Blake asked him first. "Why did you lie to us?"

"Duh."

"Duh?"

"How did you all feel when I told you everything?"

"Yeah okay I see your point."

"Next question."

"Did you and Winter have a relationship?"

"Ah so I see Snowflake figured it out."

"So it was you."

"Yeah that was me."

After a moment Yang picked up her hand. "Yes... Yang?"

"So what are we gonna do about Cinder, and the rest of them?"

"Well after we capture Cinder and I'm through with her she'll walk free."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"She is the daughter of an old friend of mine who passed away I guess you could say, but she was more than that too. Also her other mother wants to see her we thought she died a long time ago."

"Other mother?"

"Yes Cinder's parents are homosexual."

"Oh."

"Yeah so any more questions?"

"Yes Velvet?"

"So the faunus are..."

"Yep just a byproduct of my gift to you all. By the way I have yet to receive any thank you's."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome now then ground rules seeing as how we might be here for a while."

Yatsuhashi questioned him. "Why?"

"Well my children, the apostles, have been resurrected go figure. So I have to whip you kids into shape while we are here. Now there are two hot springs one on the north side that is for males and the other on the east that is for females. Bathroom is in that direction. Also no skinny dipping on the nearby lake that place is sacred."

"Why?"

"That was where I decided to save you all rather than eat you so you know."

"Oh."

"Yeah also don't attack any Grimm that come through the compound sometimes they get in. Don't go into that building I already told you that. Library is that way. Other than that don't break anything here. Oh almost forgot training grounds are that way let me show you." They all climbed the watch tower in the middle of Sanctuary and saw where Nagisa pointed. "The Grimm don't go near there because that's where we train though often times they'll challenge you just don't kill them. Okay?"

"Got it."

"Good now pick a bed and make yourselves comfortable I'll go check on Oobleck and Glynda."

Nagisa felt something pull on his shirt. "I would like to talk to you alone."

"Okay I know a good place." Nagisa and Ruby exited the compound and made their way to Yada's gravestone.

"What is this place?"

"It's where I buried my wife where she and I first met. She told me she wanted to be buried here so I did. This is about your mother isn't it?"

"Yes."

"What would you like to know?"

"What was she like?"

"Didn't get to know her that well?"

"No."

"Hmm she was amazing, smart, funny, and she did this cool thing where she could roll her tongue into a taco it was pretty awesome. Can you do it?"

"Yes." Ruby paused for a moment before speaking again. "Did the two of you..."

"We loved each other."

"I see..." Ruby paused she seemed a bit heartbroken. Nagisa knew this conversation would happen. Now Ruby probably thought she was just a replacement for Summer.

"I told her you know about whom I was everything."

"How did she take it?"

"She didn't care and accepted it."

"She sounds nice."

"Yeah she was, but I hurt her."

"How?"

"Ruby did you know that those born with silver eyes have a unique gift."

"What kind of gift?"

"Mephala she also had silver eyes. When I taught her how to harness that power all she had to do was gaze upon a creature of Grimm and the thing would be petrified literally."

"Can I do that?"

"With training yes. You see that gift came from me in a way."

"How so?"

"If I wanted to I could kill anything with my gaze, but that only works when I turn into that thing. In this form however, I can make you see your death."

"What happened?"

"Your mother and I were busy hunting a Dragon Grimm she was 15 at the time, your age, she had learned how to harness that power, and make full use of it. When we engaged the Grimm it had spawned Creeps. Summer used her power to petrify the Dragon Grimm, but it had spawned too many Creeps. Summer couldn't use her powers constantly as it takes a toll on the body, so I used my own visual prowess."

"In your human form or..."

"God form."

"Oh so what happened."

"I was able to kill the remaining Creeps, but one of them came to your mother from behind and jumped her. I used it again in human form and managed to haunt the Creep and kill it, but your mother looked into my eyes. She was absolutely terrified she couldn't stop shaking or vomiting. I offered to help her, but she was so scared of me that she came and attacked me. I couldn't bring myself to hurt her so I stood there and let her impale me."

"What?"

"I figured it was only fair, but she was still terrified by it that she wasn't satisfied so she kept shooting me until she was out of bullets. Mind you my body can self-heal, but it has its limits if I use my healing ability too much the stress it causes on my organs can cause an immediate shut down or death. In my God form however I'am invincible, almost. I remember her standing over my corpse as if to see if I was dead, but I wasn't. When I stood up again she immediately ran away, and I didn't bother looking for her."

"Why not?"

"Because what I did to her can never be undone." Nagisa looked at the tombstone then at Ruby. "You should probably head to the compound I'll join you guys shortly I would like to be alone."

"Yeah okay." Ruby left Nagisa alone.

Ruby POV

Ruby made her way back to Sanctuary. She didn't have the heart to ask him whether the moments they shared were lies. "Wow first friend I made at Beacon turns out to be a God. Who also used to date my mother and may or may not have..." Ruby pushed those certain thoughts out of her head. "No I'm sure my dad was my mom's first... Okay I gotta stop." She kept thinking of Nagisa and what he told them at Beacon. "We were saved because he fell in love with a woman whom he loved very much. He must've really loved my mother for him to share his secrets." Then she thought of all the times Nagisa opened up to her. "What he said was true he just didn't give us, or me, all of it." Ruby paused for a moment. "Did he tell my mom everything at first?"

Ruby finally made her way to Sanctuary to hear Weiss near the hot spring. "Man this is the best not even Beacon has this."

Ruby went in to see Coco, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, and Velvet. "So I see you guys already made yourselves comfortable."

"C'mon Ruby check this out." Yang splashed some water onto Ruby.

"Yang." Ruby placed her hand in the water. "Wow it feels so good."

"Yeah get in."

Ruby got into the hot spring and felt like years of stress just left her body. "I can die happy now."

"Well that can be arranged." They all turned to see a hand being waved near the entrance. Nagisa had his back turned to them. "I figure I'll give you guys today and tomorrow to settle in after that we're back in the clock."

Coco then spoke to him. "Okay, hey Nagisa you weren't spying on us just now were you?"

"Nah nude pics are the worst way to blackmail someone they always assume it's the person's head on someone else's body."

"Glad to know you aren't a pervert."

"Yeah well after you get to live as long as I have you figure that the woman body has no more secrets. Also Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"Nora told me you saw it."

Ruby was shocked. "I didn't see it."

"She left me a note when I was in the hospital. It said that you gave her details. Well I'll be going now."

Yang questioned Ruby. "So Ruby what was it like?"

"Nope not gonna answer."

"Okay fair enough. So Weiss, Nagisa dated your sister huh?"

"Yeah they did. She lied to me told me he left her for another man, but I guess that isn't true."

"Why do you figure she did that?"

"Probably because she wanted Nagisa to fess up, but we all saw how that turned out."

Coco then broke the silence. "Man and here we thought we could actually beat him in combat. No wonder the little runt was so good who better to fight Grimm than the one who made them."

Velvet then looked at Coco then asked her something. "Would you still date him Coco even after you knew all this?"

"Well he certainly is a looker, but he's so short and he's hotter than I'am just look at him he is beautiful probably gets hit on by guys and girls all the time."

Pyrrha then remembered the locker full of love letters. "Yeah he cleaned out his entire locker that was filled with love letters."

"See what I mean Velvs, but at least you know he's loyal I mean he stood by that Yada girl all the way to the end."

Ruby just thought about what Coco said. He did stay with her all the way to the end didn't he?

Glynda POV

Glynda was looking over the rest of the weapons and armor left behind. "To think he has trained almost every single great huntress and huntsman that ever lived." How far did the boy have to go to harness their skills?

"I see you are still here." She turned around to see Nagisa standing near the entrance.

"There's just so much to see. Is this from who I think it is." Glynda pulled out a scythe made from human bones.

"Gaspar also known as the Hunter's Reaper." Gaspar used to be one of the best huntsmen in Remnant none could surpass him in skill or intellect, but became a notorious serial killer who hunted other huntsmen and huntresses when fighting Grimm wasn't enough. "Yeah he was a student of mine I even considered him like a son to me. I put him down hard. I crippled him cast his body into a ravine to be eaten alive by Beowolves. After he survived all that I devoured him as a means for him to pay for his sins."

"Well after he killed 14 huntsmen he deserves that much at least. Did any other students turn out like him?"

"A few, but no mass murderers just people who acted recklessly and got either themselves or their teams killed."

"I see."

"Just because I know everything doesn't mean that all my students will turn out for the better."

"Then how do you make sure that they do not?"

"You hope for the best prepare for the worst. Now c'mon I need help getting Oobleck away from the archives."

"Heh yeah."

After a prolonged battle in getting Dr. Oobleck away from what he considered to be the greatest historical find of all time they made it outside. "Don't worry Dr. Oobleck I'll send you pictures and the information later."

"Marvelous thank you Mister Shiota."

Glynda looked around the rest of the compound. To see that none of the female students were around. "Mister Shiota where are the girls?"

"In a hot spring."

"This place has a hot spring?"

"Two in fact one for males another for females."

"Not even Beacon has that even though this place is small it's pretty advanced."

"Well I did have a lot of time in my hands, so I figured I'd upgrade the place."

"By yourself?"

"It wasn't easy, but overtime I improved them." Nagisa turned to Glynda. "You can use it if you want to it's the one on the east side for females."

"Depends is Miss Adel there?"

"She tried to hit on you too?"

"Yes. She hit on you?"

"Well we kissed so yeah that's about it we were supposed to have sex, but she backed out." Probably because of Miss Rose. "Well listen I need you guys to call Ironwood so that he can arrange for their things to arrive where they dropped us off. Also I'm sure you guys are needed back at Beacon."

"Yes we should be going back I'll call him right away."

"Thank you." Nagisa left for one of the other buildings.

Glynda pulled out her scroll and called Ironwood how ironic. "Yes Glynda what is it?"

"Listen I need you to arrange transport for the belongings of the three teams to be sent to the place you dropped us off, and also to pick me up along with Dr. Oobleck."

"Okay it will have to be tomorrow though."

"Yes that's fine."

"What's it like?"

"Hmm?"

"Sanctuary the first school of huntsmen."

"Smaller than what you'd expect, but far more advanced as well."

"Really?"

"Two hot springs along with the world's best museum and archive."

"Sounds like a real treasure trove."

"So much so that Shiota knocked us out and dragged us here."

"Really?"

"Yes not even his old students know where it is located."

"Sounds to me that the kid knows how to keep a secret."

"Among other things well that will be all."

"Okay."

"Now to find out how good that hot spring really is."

Jaune POV

Jaune was honest to himself he knew that he and Nagisa were worlds apart, but to find out your teacher is a God is something else. He was hanging out with the rest of the guys at what was a makeshift cafeteria. "So anybody else got any questions for me?"

Fox then spoke. "How did one woman change your mind? Why didn't you devour her like you did the rest?"

"Well like I said before I really loved her."

"Why didn't you devour her when you recuperated I'm sure it didn't take you that long?"

Nagisa grinned. "Perceptive as ever Fox. True I could have, but there was something holding me back."

"What was it?"

"Did you know that the power of being with someone and protecting someone are two different things?"

"Is this relevant?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

"I asked the same thing to Yada when she and I got into an argument."

"What was the argument about?"

"How much salt do you like on your eggs?"

"Really?"

"Yeah it was so weird, but that's how the conversation started."

"What was the difference?"

"When you want to be with someone you are willing to go to hell and back to be with them. When you want to protect someone you also want to go to hell and back, but the difference is that you don't ever get to be with that person."

"So how does this tie in to why you didn't eat her?"

"She reminded me of something I had forgotten a long time ago when I was still protecting you all. I figured if I stayed with her I could remember more, then all this stuff happens."

Nagisa prepared their meals and drinks. "Well here you go enjoy." They paused for a moment. "It isn't drugged." Then they started eating. "Can't believe you guys didn't trust me."

Ren then looked at him and spoke. "Can you blame us?"

"Well that was just to protect the location of this place."

"Fair enough."

Jaune then thought about what he said for a moment. "Hey wait a minute you both were protecting each other."

"Ding ding ding we have a winner folks. Yes we were that's why she tagged along with me or should I say I tagged along with her."

Yatsuhashi then spoke. "Compared to us what were your students like at the start?"

"Idiots."

"And us?"

"Idiots."

"Okay..." Yatsuhashi continued eating.

"Man Coco I can't believe you hit on Goodwitch."

"What? It was hard not to Velvs and besides the rest of you were staring in awe too."

Jaune turned to see the rest of the girls gathered around several tables. "Uhh what happened?"

Blake then looked at Jaune. "Coco tried to hit on Goodwitch."

"More like succeeded."

"Is that what you call it?"

"Well she didn't say no Yang."

"She didn't say yes either."

Jaune looked at Yatsuhashi and Fox both shaking their heads in disappointment. He tapped on Fox's shoulder. "Does she do this a lot?"

"Only with her and him." Fox pointed over to Nagisa who was distributing the rest of the food.

Then he called to their attention. "Okay here is how we are going to do this those of you who specialize in close quarters will go to one group long range in the other. As much as I would like to train you guys in teams I don't have the time for that. Training for each group will be eight hours so get plenty of rest because the day after tomorrow we get back to it. Also I have arranged for the rest of your things to be brought here, but if you have any requests you might as well tell me now otherwise well your teddy bear will stay back home. So figure out who goes where amongst you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to make sure Dr. Oobleck doesn't steal anything from my archive and museum." Nagisa left them and made way outside.

Coco the spoke. "So how are we gonna do this because there are those of us that specialize in long range too?"

Pyrrha then answered. "I guess those of us that remain will have to make do on their own."

"Fair enough." Then they all started eating.

Oobleck POV

Dr. Oobleck went back to the archives to look over the rest of the documents and books. "I would have killed for a peek of this during grad school."

"Hopefully you won't have to anymore." Oobleck turned to see Nagisa at the entrance.

"Ahh Mister Shiota here to drag me away?"

"Only if it comes to that, but if you have any questions..."

"Many, but tell me is it true that you were the ruler of the 4,000 year empire?" Oobleck had studied the empire for most of his professional career he even wrote his dissertation on it, which received many criticisms. The reason being was that Oobleck believed that the Empire only had one ruler, as opposed to others who said many. The controversy behind this was that the word used for emperor was also regarded, at least to Oobleck, as the name of said emperor. Others argued that those records were destroyed, but now he knew the truth.

"Yes I was."

"Why did you..."

"Burn it to the ground?"

"Yes why did you destroy your own empire?"

"Because I decided to make you all stick to one doctrine and one ideology. It wasn't gonna cut it."

"Yes you completely destroyed it."

"I had fun those last 276 years."

"Oh?"

"I had orgies with plenty of female virgins. It was a lot of fun."

"I'm sure it was." Oobleck kept looking at all the books, scrolls, artifacts, documents you name it. "Mister Shiota?"

"Yes?"

"Are you familiar with Dr. Lotus' Cause and Effect Theory?"

"Is it the one where every single event in history no matter how minuscule is correlated to another event?"

"Yes it appears you are familiar with it."

"It is true you know I'am the embodiment of that theory."

"She was my teacher I'll admit when she first told me of that theory I thought she was crazy, but now it appears that she was right all this time."

"Imagine that."

"The student you mentioned that didn't make her mark who was she?"

"She was Ruby's mother and also..." He stopped and had a somber look in his face.

"My apologies."

"Yeah."

"Mister Shiota you mentioned the Jigua in your journals are those the same Jigua that..."

"Yep they are the same ones."

"I thought they were only a myth."

"And that's how it should stay... Although they probably won't be for long."

"Mister Shiota why can't you control the Grimm seeing as how you created them?"

"Because I promised that I would preserve their autonomy. I didn't want slaves I wanted soldiers."

"Do you regret your decision?"

"No."

Oobleck could see it in his eyes. There was still a part of him that wanted nothing more than to wipe out the human race. If he wasn't on their side he would surely be able to do it this time. The only thing preventing it, according to Shiota, is Yada. "You must have really loved your wife."

"Yeah I did."

"Were there others like her or..."

"Yeah there were a few, but Yada was the only one I married."

Oobleck wanted to know about the incident with the Talons. "Why did you kill the Talons?"

"Their leader and I were close... There was a war during that time."

"Ah yes the 80 Years War."

"Heh yeah she and I started an orphanage for the kids, but she was for a lack of a better word emotional. It got to the point where she favorited one side over the other, and eventually..."

"She formed the Talons."

"Yes. She left me and formed the Blood Talons."

"Did you try to stop her?"

"No, she made her own decision."

"Then why did you..."

"One day when I was out running errands gathering food for the children they moved into the city and killed everyone that wasn't a faunus. The orphanage only had human children at the time so you can imagine what happened."

"Then you went after her."

"Yes. I also devoured her to make her pay for her crimes."

He was ruthless. Ozpin was right to ensure that the boy was watched at Beacon. However, seeing him now Oobleck could understand his intentions. To his eyes we must look like toddlers playing with missiles, which probably isn't far from the truth. "Where there any other questions or..."

"Many more Mister Shiota, but for now I want to know about that final battle. What really happened?"

"We won that's what happened."

"Then why are they still alive?"

"I don't know, but I bet Salem had something to do with it."

"Have you met Salem before?"

"Yes she was actually a student of mine before she became a maiden."

That was a surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah then she went her own way afterwards."

"Just like Gaspar?"

"Yep just like... Gaspar."

Nagisa moved to the computer in the room, and pulled out a small chip. "Here is everything."

"By everything do you mean..."

"Everything."

Oobleck held the chip in his hands. "The entire history of Remnant in the palm of my hand."

"Yeah makes you wonder if Remnant has really progressed at all."

"It surely does." Oobleck couldn't wait to look over the information on the chip when he got back to Beacon.

"Dr. Oobleck some of the information should remain as is... Buried that is. I'm sure you understand."

"Yes of course." How many years of research could be proven or disproven by this tiny little device? Soon Oobleck would find out.

Velvet POV

Velvet woke up to the shining rays peering through the door. She stepped outside to see Nagisa atop the watchtower looking at the barely visible moon. She decided to join him and made her way there. "Morning Nagisa."

"Hey Velvs morning to you too."

"Why do you do that?"

"Stare at the moon you mean?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that is where I used to live."

"What was it like living in the moon?"

"Well it had bad cell reception, couldn't steal the wi-fi from the neighbors, and had no tv."

"Does a God need those things?"

"Not until I let you guys live did I find out all the cool stuff you built."

"Uhh you're welcome?" Nagisa smiled and kept looking at the moon. "What was that last battle really like?"

"Well me and my team all went to the moon remember?"

"Yeah how did you manage that?"

"There are several temples scattered that have a portal that leads from here to the moon. The portals transport you to the moon's core where you have the city of Rusalka."

"Rusalka?"

"You never heard the stories?" Velvet shook her head. "Well I don't know much about Rusalka either only from what I was able to explore, but I heard rumors from some of the priests at the temples."

"What kinds of rumors?"

"That in fact I was supposed to be protecting you all from a horrible entity inside the moon, but when I checked every nook and crevice of that place there was nothing but empty buildings, temples, and anything else you can think of."

"What kind of entity?"

"I'm not sure, but I bet it had something to do with my first memory."

"First memory?"

"I remember that I was in my God form above the city while it was engulfed in flames. At first I thought that I had destroyed the city, but ever since I heard the rumors it's kept me wondering maybe something else happened."

"What do you think happened?"

"That maybe the entity awoke and is somewhere else."

"But you can stop it right?"

"Relax Velvs they are just rumors besides I'm sure I was the one who destroyed the city."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well if I focus I can hear the screams of all those that I have devoured. When Rusalka burned I could hear the voices inside me, when I tried to get my bearings."

"Oof that's good." Velvet thought about what she said. "Well not for those people, but umm I..."

"Relax no harm no foul."

"Thank you."

"Yeah now go have fun cause tomorrow you all begin training."

"Okay." Hopefully they are rumors cause if not they probably wouldn't stand a chance. "Now we get to make history as the ones who defeated the apostles, and all it took was signing up for one class." Gotta remember to thank Coco later. As she made her way back to the dormitory she saw the rest of them getting ready to start their day.

Ruby looked at her and spoke. "Hey Velvs where's Nagisa?"

"I think he might still be atop the watchtower."

"Staring at the moon?"

"Staring at the moon."

"Okay thanks."

Coco then stood next to her. "You know I think her feelings for him may have changed."

"Why'd you say that Coco?"

"Before there was always a gleam in her eye now there is nothing."

"Do you think he knows?"

"He knows, but he is in a difficult spot."

"Why?"

"Yang let it slip that Ruby's mother and Nagisa used to date."

"Wow."

"Yep so now little red is conflicted does he care because he feels the same way I do, does he only care because I'm my mother's daughter, am I her replacement, and so on."

"Do you think he..."

"I know he really loves her, but it is difficult because even though he says one thing he might really mean something else."

"You are gonna snatch him away if it looks like it's going nowhere aren't you?"

"Guilty, but no I mean he is a god but then again how many girls get to say that kinda makes me wish I was still a virgin."

"You never change."

"You still love me."

"Heh yeah."

"Now let's go we have to figure this out."

"Right."

Nagisa POV

Nagisa kept staring at the moon, or what little remained visible. "Hey."

Nagisa turned to see Ruby. "Hey morning."

"Morning." Ruby seemed conflicted about something. "Is something the matter?"

"Why did you stay by Yada's side all the way to the end?"

"I loved her that's why."

"Then why didn't you stay by Winter's side?"

"Ruby look at me I haven't aged a day. Besides with the kind of scrutiny the Schnee's undergo it would have been difficult." That and something else.

"Would you have stayed by my mother's side if you hadn't you know?"

"Probably not."

"Why?"

"Your mother's dream kept me from doing that."

"Dream?"

"Her goal."

"What was it?"

"To be a hero to her children." Nagisa saw tears beginning to form in Ruby's eyes. Nagisa then hugged her. Then while they embraced Nagisa remembered Qrow's words 'Stay away from her.' Part of him wanted to ignore what Qrow said, but he knew he had to let go of her. This wasn't like Yada he couldn't ask that of Ruby to put her life into him. What if one day she wakes up and realizes she made a terrible mistake? What then?

"Thank you."

"Yeah." Before she left Nagisa spoke. "What if I told you could see your mother again in a certain way?"

"Huh?"

"It's an affinity I obtained from Mephala she could see and share memories through lip contact. If you wanted to you could see your mother through my memories."

"But I would have to kiss you?"

"Yeah it has that as a drawback, but that's the gentler version."

"There is another?"

"Yeah if I turn one of my fingers into a snake and make it crawl to your brain via your nose well..."

"Uhh no thank you."

"Okay." Then Ruby left. "Would have been too difficult to let go otherwise."

Nagisa remained there for the better part of an hour until the moon finally vanished. "Huh why do I always stare at the moon? Weird." When he looked down he saw Glynda and Oobleck waving at him. He jumped down from the tower and joined them "So are the two of you ready?"

"Yes the students asked for what things they wanted ahead of time."

"Okay then I'm sorry for this."

"For what?" They asked. Then he knocked them unconscious.

"Nagisa what the hell?" He turned to see all of them gathered around him.

"What I can't have them know where this place is you know." Then he turned his two fingers into serpents and carried them to the pickup zone then he reverted his fingers to normal, and carried them one over each arm. At least they didn't follow him here. Then he saw him along with his personal guard waiting at the pickup zone.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Shiota?"

"It certainly has. So are you here about your daughter?"

"In a matter of speaking?"

"Weiss is well under my protection you can trust me with her life."

"Just like how I trusted you with my wife's."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that I know what happened at Anvegad."

Damn it. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"First I'll have you take me to Sanctuary so that I can retrieve it then I'll take Weiss with me."

"No."

"Excuse me."

"No."

One of the guard's exited the transport when he heard Nagisa deny him. "How dare you speak that way to him?"

"It should be the other way around how dare he speak to me."

"Why you..." The man drew his sword on Nagisa and just when he was about to strike in one swoop Nagisa broke his sword. "What the how did you?"

"Your sword was weak. I must say I'm disappointed in the quality of your Evangelion Guard. Can't believe I used to be one of them pathetic."

"Why you insolent little..."

"Aurelius stop."

"But sir he..."

"You and all the rest can fight him all you want, but he is way out of your league isn't that right?"

So it doesn't seem like he knows about me being a god otherwise he would be terrified, and wouldn't challenge me outright. "Heh yeah."

"Gee Aurelius can't believe this brat beat you."

"Shut it Pharah." Nagisa looked at the woman she was blonde with blue eyes and reached about a foot higher than him. Their armor resembled from the knights of old he fought when he was The Devourer. "He doesn't look like much. I can probably take him."

"You are welcome to try so Team APEX is the new Evangelion Guard I heard the stories, but I must say how disappointing."

"Listen kid I'm sure you think that beating Aurelius means you beat the strongest, but that title belongs to me he is just the little shit we drag around to come up with solutions to our problems."

"Pharah Phoenix I presume?"

"Yes that's right."

"You must be Nagisa Shiota." She looked at Nagisa then resumed. "Heard of all the shit you pulled, but to me you look nothing more than a consort for the Schnee's. Listen gramps if we are here to protect your daughter's virginity then..."

"Oi Pharah obviously we aren't here for that."

"Do you want him all to yourself Ephyra?"

The woman was also blonde but she had longer hair unlike the other one who kept it at shoulder length. She had emerald eyes and carried a curved saber. She was a couple of inches taller than the other woman. "Well now that I look at him he isn't all that bad say do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not at the moment."

"Well if it doesn't work out here is my number." She handed Nagisa a small paper with her number.

"Ephyra we aren't here for you to get a date you know."

Pharah then spoke to her friend. "What's wrong Xeno you jealous because he has better luck getting pussy?"

"Hmph as if he looks like a maiden who is still a virgin."

Well I've slept with more women than anyone in Remnant, but he doesn't need to know that. The man carried a large buster sword. He had a full grown beard and was the tallest of them all at nearly seven feet. "Well to each their own, so what three on one?"

"Nah just me and you little guy."

"Okay then." The woman readied her long sword. Nagisa just stood there waiting.

"What aren't ya gonna draw?"

"I don't have to."

"Why you little..." She swung her blade at him, but Nagisa lunged forward. Then he punched her gut knocking the air out of her. "Gah." She began throwing up.

"Had enough?"

"How?"

"You would never have expected me to attack head on and run into your sword that is why you lost." Nagisa then turned to him. "So this team clearly sucks."

"Well your abilities were always on a whole other level."

"Now you know why your wife wanted me to protect her daughters."

"Don't you mean 'your'?"

"Get out."

"Very well then."

"But sir the four of us could..."

"Xeno trust me even with an army he could wipe you all out let's go."

They dropped the bags and supplies and left. Nagisa looked it over to see if they had placed any tracking beacons, but found none then he used his visual prowess to see if there was any hidden that he couldn't see, but found none as well. "Seems he thought I would take him there." When he placed one foot in front of the other he felt it. He pulled out the scrap of paper and saw it. It was small, but you could definitely feel it. He recorded the number onto his scroll then dialed.

"Calling me so soon?"

"Nice try." Then he hung up, and burned the paper with the beacon. He checked his body again to see another in his shoe from when he fought the other woman. "Seems to me that this team is better than I thought."

Pharah POV

"The plan failed he destroyed both of them."

"Agh fuck after all that I got punched in the gut for nothing."

"Well at least you know he's stronger than you." She stepped on Aurelius' foot with her heel.

"Agh what the hell Pharah?"

"Shut it you little shit. So gramps who is this guy he said he was ex-Evangelion, but his skill is far too advanced I could feel it around him, and those eyes."

He looked at her before speaking. "Yes Shiota was also one of you, but he quit."

"Why?"

"Never you mind."

"Typical. Same bullshit as psy-ops only with a higher pay grade."

Xeno then looked at her. "Why must you speak with such language?"

"How else am I gonna find a worthy challenger, and now it seems I found one."

"Just don't kill him."

"Listen Ephyra I'm sure that..."

"It's just that now I can spend every day calling him and get closer to him."

"Of course you gave him your actual number why?"

"Didn't you see the picture?"

"Yeah I did."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Don't you like him?"

"What the HELL NO."

"Is it because he would dominate you, and keep you on a short leash?"

Pharah blushed from embarrassment. "NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I..."

"Will you two stop?"

"Sorry sir." They finally landed at Beacon and dropped off the passengers.

General Ironwood boarded the transport along with Winter Schnee. "Madame."

"So good to see all of you." "Lady Schnee shall we?"

"Yes Ephyra."

He looked at his daughter. "So Winter it would seem that Shiota is insistent on keeping Weiss."

"Well they are going to fight a war."

"No shit the little runt and Lady Schnee are going to march to war."

"Yes Pharah they are."

"Heh maybe I should have stayed behind bodyguard duty sucks."

"Pharah you are a part of the Evangelion..."

"Ah shut it Xeno you know babysitting detail sucks. No offense Winter."

"None taken."

"Pilot take us back to Atlas."

"You got it sir."

Yatsuhashi POV

Now that Nagisa used a heavier sword like him he should have expected his movements to drop. He should have known better the kid knew how to move and his attacks were well coordinated. It was all twelve against one. They had decided to train all together at one time since there were those who were experts at both. He had allowed it. Nagisa had an impregnable defense no matter how close they got they couldn't touch him. Add to that the fact that he used his serpent fingers as weapons too. Yatsuhashi was getting restless even when they had him pinned and backed into a corner he still managed to counter. "Is this what fighting the apostles are like?"

"Yeah but unlike me they will kill you." It was three hours into their match up and nothing they were all exhausted. "Okay since you guys are clearly running on fumes let's take a break." Several of them collapsed from exhaustion.

Yatsuhashi took a look at his sword. "Damn it's already cracked." There were chips and cracks along the edges probably from when he fought at Beacon and fighting with Nagisa. "Hey Nagisa is there a workshop where I can fix my sword."

"Yeah there is, but grab one of the ones on stock they should be just as good. Besides it will probably take you a while to fix it. Here let me show you where." Nagisa and Yatsuhashi walked all the way to Sanctuary and headed into one of the buildings that had a forge outside.

As they walked inside Yatsuhashi saw the swords, battle axes, scythes, you name it. "Wow how many weapons are there."

"2,346."

"That's pretty accurate, but I don't see that number here."

"The rest of them are down in a vault with the belongings of all my students."

"I see."

"Well grab one you like."

Yatsuhashi looked at several buster swords that he had, but none that felt right for him. Then he came upon a long sword. It was a lot longer than usual even longer than his height. He went outside and gave it a few swings. It felt right, was easier to use, was well balanced, and was thick enough to withstand almost anything. "I'll take this one."

"Okay let's head back."

"Nagisa how much stronger are they?"

"Well if my battle with MEFE was any indication is that they are not at full power... Yet."

"And their God forms?"

"They are smaller than what you think the biggest one is probably five times the size of a full grown Beringel."

"How did they come back?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter all that matters is that you all are powerful enough to stop them."

"Do you think we can?"

"You all don't have a choice too much is riding on this."

When they returned they saw that most of them were still exhausted. "So I guess you guys are still out of it."

Jaune was on the floor he looked dead. Then Jaune turned his head to Nagisa and spoke. "You know how difficult it is to fight for three hours straight."

"Oh c'mon Jaune I once fought for a week on end with no sleep you can do it."

"I'm not a God."

"I don't need you to be one. I just need you all to be able to handle my children because you can bet that the battle will be a long one."

Jaune then sighed. "Nagisa?"

"Yeah Yatsuhashi?"

"Any intel on the enemy you can give us?"

Nagisa seemed deep in thought then called them out. "Okay kids gather around its story time." They all surrounded him. "While my children aren't at full power yet they are still quite strong. When I fought MEFE she possessed immense power. She was also able to summon these weird purple mechanical dogs that were quite fast. But unlike my battle you guys have numbers they don't use that against them."

Fox raised his hand. "Yeah Fox?"

"What about weak points we can exploit?"

"Well they are on human bodies, and don't seem to have my healing factor so they'll go down just the same."

"Got it."

"Okay do you guys need more rest?"

Jaune then spoke. "Just a couple more minutes."

"Fair enough."

Yatsuhashi sat with his team. "So Yatsu I see you got a new sword."

"Yeah I had to replace it while I fix up the other one."

"Well hope it lasts. Okay team here is the plan, we'll engage him one team at a time try to throw him off balance while the rest shoot from a distance."

"Uhh Coco?"

"Yeah Velvs?"

"We already tried that remember." Yatsuhashi remembered how Nagisa made short work of the teams sent in.

"Damn it I forgot. So what else we got cuz I'm out."

"A suicide run."

"Yatsuhashi?"

"We go in all at once and we take our chances."

"Damn that's a little I dunno dumb."

"True enough Coco, but what else we got?"

"Yeah you're right I'll talk to the others."

"It isn't like you Yatsuhashi why a suicide run?"

"Do you remember Fox when he told us he was a pirate in a ship called The Sapphire Hind?"

"Yes."

"Well I looked into it and it turns out that when he was docked in an island the entire military had blockaded it. Almost 50 ships surrounded Nagisa and his crew."

"So what did he do?"

"Rather than maneuver or wait it out he simply sailed right through them crew and all."

"Did he succeed?"

"Yes, but he supposedly went down with the ship he gave his crew time to escape."

"And we take him down the same way?"

"Yes Velvet."

"Yatsuhashi even with all of us he still has the serpent heads."

"Don't you remember? He said his god form takes a toll on his body, therefore..."

"It's taking a toll on him now."

"Yes we use that."

Coco soon returned. "Well they're exhausted, but they'll do whatever it takes."

"Good then let's go."

They all surrounded Nagisa in a full circle. "Well this takes me back. So who's first?" They all readied their weapons. "Suicide attack huh." He caught on quick. Then they all went in for the kill. Nagisa unleashed his serpent fingers on them. Several were halting the attacks, whilst the others attacked. Yatsuhashi managed to evade the brunt of his attack. Until he swung his sword and stopped before decapitating Nagisa's head.

Jaune then spoke. "Alright we got him."

Yatsuhashi looked down at his chest, and saw Nagisa's bone sword ready to impale him. "Damn you got me and I didn't even see it."

"The thing with fighting apostles is you watch out for things you never expect remember that."

Pyrrha POV

It was already time to end their training session. "Alright that's it for today get some rest. Tomorrow we'll do something different."

Pyrrha was beyond exhausted she knew she was good, but she wasn't that good. "I guess destiny has a sense of humor." She was dragging her feet helping Nora, who was the human battery, carry her hammer.

"Pancakes." She never changes.

"Hey Jaune does Nagisa sleep in you all's side of the building?"

"No he sleeps in that small house."

"Oh." Well he did live there with his wife so it made sense.

"Why?"

"I never got to thank him that's why."

"Okay."

Pyrrha walked over to the small house and knocked on the door. Nagisa opened the door and saw Pyrrha. "Hey what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh what about?"

"It's about what you did back at Beacon."

"Oh well I mean I think you are attractive and all, but umm... Wouldn't it be weird I'm not saying that I wouldn't rock your world, but I'm also saying that I probably shouldn't."

Pyrrha was perplexed beyond belief. "NO it's not about the kiss."

"What it wasn't good enough for you?"

"I don't even remember it."

"That's gotta suck not remembering your first kiss." There was an awkward silence between them."So anyways what did you need?"

"It's about what you said about me being a pawn."

"Oh that what about it?"

"Well thanks I..."

"Don't mention it so how are things with you and Jaune?"

Pyrrha blushed at his question. "We're not dating."

"Oh did something happen between you two or..."

"No we never dated."

"Are you sure?" Nagisa did not seem convinced and Pyrrha started sweating.

"What would make you say that?"

"The constant dilation of your pupils that signaled sexual attraction, also the fact that everybody else knows."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah in fact when I was in Beacon that was one of the topics of conversations that I had in the teacher's lounge."

Pyrrha just couldn't believe how obvious it was. "Does he know?"

"He likes Weiss remember."

There it is. "Uhm I should..."

"Tell him."

"Huh?"

"Pyrrha we are about to go against my children, who nearly destroyed Remnant you can't second guess yourselves anymore."

"Yeah, but what if..."

"Then find someone else... But I seriously doubt that it should be me though."

"Yeah I don't..."

"If I were you I wouldn't finish that phrase."

"Good point." Before heading back Pyrrha wanted to inquire more into his life. "So Nagisa Yada was Y?"

"Heh yeah."

"Oh I'm..."

"Pyrrha that was thousands of years ago."

"Right."

"Ruby does remind me of her though somewhat."

"She doesn't remind you of her mother?"

"No... Never." Well he doesn't see her as a replacement so that was good... Maybe. "Why couldn't the two of you have children?"

"Probably because I merged with the boy's body, and the physiologies just don't match."

"Oh."

"Yeah not like I didn't try afterwards, but yeah." Nagisa then questioned her. "What about you are you gonna birth any bastard juniors."

Did he really have to say it like that? "Uhh I..."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"A sister she's a year younger than me."

"You should head back, and tell the rest to call their families, especially Weiss tell her to call her father."

"Nagisa?"

"Pyrrha this is a one way trip."

"Yeah I..."

"Don't worry about it. Oh and also tell them to get their bodies measured... Accurately that is, none of that rounding crap, and I don't care if they think they are fat or not."

"Oh okay... Well bye."

"Yeah."

Pyrrha headed back to the boy's dormitory first. She saw Yatsuhashi near the entrance. "What is it Pyrrha?"

"Nagisa wanted us to call our families."

"I see. I'll tell the rest."

"Thank you. Oh and to measure yourselves also." Pyrrha then headed to the girl's dormitory. "Hey guys Nagisa wanted us to call our families."

Coco then responded "Why?"

"In the case that... You know."

"Oh. Yeah that's a good idea."

"He also wanted us to measure ourselves for some reason."

"Okay."

Pyrrha then grabbed her scroll and dialed. She looked around while she waited for an answer, then she turned to Ruby and Yang.

"Yang are you getting anything from Uncle Qrow?"

"No he's not picking up, what about dad?"

"Nothing he probably lost his scroll again."

Then she turned to Blake. Wait a minute Blake had parents? In truth she never questioned her past, but with the whole Fang business I guess as long as her parents know she's alive. Then she looked at Weiss. She hadn't bothered to pick up her scroll. "Weiss, Nagisa wanted you to call your dad."

"Why bother he doesn't care anyways. All that me and Winter were to him since birth were things for him to use as pawns."

"Then at least call Winter."

Weiss let out a sigh. "Yeah I guess you are right."

Then she heard her mom pick up. "Pyre is that you?"

"Yes mom it's me little pyre."

Nagisa POV

Nagisa was busy working on the armor that he had developed over time. He had to make fifteen different armors just in case Cinder decided to show up... Hopefully she will bring back-up. For Weiss and Ruby he had something he kept from their mothers a long time ago that they didn't need anymore. He looked at the list of measurements again. "God damn it why did some of you have to grow large tits it's not fair." What did surprise him was that Blake still had parents, and both Qrow and Taiyang didn't answer. "Wonder what's keeping them." Nagisa kept striking the metal and molding it. He had decided to let his students train with some of the Grimm he called over. Some old war buddies of his as he liked to call them. He also made sure that he would install the nano computers inside the armor as well. "Damn it this is going to take forever."

He then saw Jaune walk into the armory. "Uh hey can I..."

"Just pick one and go."

"Thanks." Nagisa saw Jaune walk over to where the one handed swords were.

"Who broke it?"

"The Beowolf."

"Ah yeah he is a strong one."

"Not just him all of them what the hell Nagisa?"

"Well they are old so you know." Jaune just let out a sigh. Then they ALL walked in. Nagisa inhaled and then exhaled... Deeply. "Let me guess they all broke."

"Yeah." They all put their heads down in shame.

"I told you guys not to go overboard."

Yang then responded. "Yeah but these things are seriously tough. Not even our team could take down the Beringel."

"Did you offer it a banana?"

"Not funny."

"It's very funny." Nagisa looked at their broken weapons and continued. "Well then I guess you guys have no choice, but to fight them empty handed."

They all answered in unison. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

Nagisa's ears rang a bit. "Yeah."

Weiss then questioned him. "Why?"

"Because you all will probably be in a similar situation. Besides when a hunter's weapon is gone he uses the weapons he was born with aura, semblance, body, and the most important one of all the mind."

"Really?"

"Nah the mind part was just to mess with you guys, but it is essential so get out there and do it."

They all went outside, except for Jaune. "Jaune leave the sword."

Jaune then sighed in defeat. "Yeah yeah I know."

"You still have the shield don't you?"

"Well here have a look."

Nagisa took his scabbard and turned it into a shield. He looked over the dents and the markings across the shield. "Well some would call this art."

"What would you call it?"

"A piece of shit I wouldn't be caught dead with in battle."

"That bad?"

"Oh yeah... I can fix it so no worries."

"Thanks." Before he left he turned around. "Wait now I don't have anything to defend myself with."

"Don't worry just be a human shield, and you will be victorious."

"Please give me something."

Nagisa just smiled. "Nope now go."

He could hear Jaune sniffling almost like he wanted to cry.

"Ah kids these days." He kept working on the armor for a while until he set it down to let it cool off, then he looked at the weapons. "Damn this could take days I don't have the materials." Nagisa looked around the workshop, and remembered all the weapons he had to see if he could give them away. "If only... She was here." Nagisa remembered what he had told Oobleck about the Jigua, but he could stand to gain something from the coming conflict. "Peace... In this lifetime. Sounds nice. I should definitely send her a message now that I think about it." The question is would she join him after all this time? "Guess I'll find out now." He took a piece of paper and a pencil.

Listen I know it's been a long time, and we didn't leave things right between us, but now isn't the time for your bullshit. Salem has revived eight of the eleven apostles and is going to destroy all of Remnant unless you help me stop her. So prepare your people for war I have an offer that you can't ignore. Oh also your nieces are both alive I know the identity of one, but not the other. In case you are wondering which it is Solomon's daughter that I'm talking about. She is also in Salem's side so either help me get her back to Yuuko or be a selfish bitch. Your choice.

P.S. Maid Gunner please make her listen to reason if you get this first.

P.S.S. We both know it was your own damn fault anyways so stop being a fucking bitch.

P.S.S.S. If you get this first then erase that last comment in case it doesn't make you want to listen, and the extra S on this P.S.S.S. Actually you know what just erase the last two and leave the first P.S.

He looked at the note once more. "Yep it's perfect." Nagisa then moved outside the workshop, and whistled. Then a Nevermore landed on his arm. "Listen Ashkaal I need you to send a message to her."

The Nevermore looked at him then opened his beak. "Are you sure that's a great idea boss man the last time you sent her a message she almost roasted me alive."

"I know, but hey I got you sunflower seeds as a thank you." Nagisa smiled at him.

"Why do I even listen to you?"

"Because I'am your father that's why."

"No my real father died in the skies above the Shambhallan Desert by the oversized earthworm." Nagisa then remembered that he had sent Ashkaal's father, Belfer, to send a message many years ago, and that he died being eaten by THE Maw Grimm.

"Sorry about that."

"Alright fine just give me the message." Nagisa put the message in front of his beak so he could carry it. Then he flew away.

Nagisa turned to see all of them gathered with their jaws dropped. "What happened this time?"

Velvet then spoke up. "That thing... You just now... How... It..." Nagisa couldn't understand what she was trying to say.

Then Weiss responded. "THAT DAMN NEVERMORE JUST TALKED. WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Oh you mean Ashkaal yeah he does that sometimes... Talk that is... Just like the rest... Of them."

"WHAT!?" They all screamed a little louder this time. His ears really started to hurt. Thank you healing factor you never let me down.

"Yes my children can talk. Just like you guys can talk." Nagisa spoke slowly hoping that they would understand what he was saying.

Coco then started talking. "So the Arachne Grimm, the Leviathan... Can they all talk?"

"Well yes... And no." They seemed confused by his response. "Well given that I made them and that the boy had an affinity with nature I can communicate with them. I suppose this also means that as long as I'm around you guys can understand them too. That's nice." Nagisa looked at them. They all seemed so confused as if they had gotten bad news.

Then the Beowolf approached him and the rest. "Anakoth are you sure these kids stand a chance they don't exactly look like they can handle something like this."

"Don't worry about it Ishkar they'll get it right even if it kills them, which it probably will from the looks of it."Nagisa stared at their clothes and armor that they were wearing. It was in complete tatters, it reminded him of his time in Mt. Glenn with the remaining huntsmen. "Well lucky for you guys I built you all some armor, but... I don't have enough materials to fix your weapons."

Pyrrha then questioned him. "So what are we gonna use to fight the apostles?"

"Sticks and harsh language my children now get out there and continue training I'll figure something out." Soon all of them left except for Weiss. Nagisa looked at her she seemed troubled somehow although annoyed was probably closer. "What happened Weiss?"

"My sister, she told me about the King's Summit Ball, and I have to attend as well."

This is a golden opportunity. "The same ball where the kings and queens of all kingdoms meet?"

"Yes."

"The same ball that we will be going to?"

"Ye... Wait NO no no no no Nagisa. You can't be serious?"

"I'm dead serious... And you are going to take me there."

"Why?"

"Peace in this lifetime that's why."

"Huh?"

"Long story, but I need you to follow me." Nagisa took Weiss down to the vault to where 'it' was located.

"Uhh Nagisa where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry I'm not taking you away so that I can have my way with you."

"Blech gross."

Nagisa stopped in his tracks then turned to face her. "I mean you're not really my type."

Nagisa smiled. "Better now let's go."

Weiss POV

Weiss had no idea where she was going. Then they both stopped in front of a large metal door. "Weiss how much of your mother was buried?"

"Huh?"

"Her armor did you see her armor?"

Weiss couldn't remember she was too young at the time. "No I don't know."

"Well good."

Nagisa pushed a button and the vault door started opening. There was smoke pouring out of the room, and Weiss felt a chill running through her entire body. She tried to see what was inside the room, but there was too much fog, and the closer she got the colder she got. "Jeez Nagisa I'm freezing."

"Good you're supposed too." Weiss was too cold to argue. Then she saw it standing there in the middle of the room completely surrounded by ice, and... Meat, fish wait is this the fucking freezer? He used my mom's armor as a FUCKING FREEZER!?

"You used my mom's armor as..."

"In my defense you enjoyed the food I cooked that I got from here so..."

Weiss just sighed. Even if she wanted too she couldn't kill him. Winter would probably hate her for it. "Why do you have it?"

"She wanted you to have it."

"Not Winter?"

"No it wouldn't fit Winter, and also she wanted you specifically to have it."

Weiss looked at the armor and walked inside the room. She ran her fingers across the chest plate too feel the family emblem. "Since when do you..." '

"Anvegad... Ever since Anvegad."

"Where she died?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I was a part of the Evangelion Guard at the time, and also she was a student of mine."

"Wait she was..."

"Yeah she was I brought her here too when she barely started learning the ropes."

"And Winter?"

"No she and I didn't meet until way later, after your mother went her own way."

Tears started running down Weiss' cheeks. "Why didn't you save her at Anvegad?"

"She would have died anyways. Besides she was the kind of person who would rather die fighting than in a hospital bed."

"What are you..."

"Aura Burn Syndrome... Her body was literally boiling itself from the inside out."

"How bad was it Nagisa?"

"The doctors gave her three months to live eight years before she died at Anvegad. So you can imagine how bad it was."

"Then how did..."

Nagisa pointed at the armor. "That's how she was able to live longer." Nagisa put his hand on Weiss' shoulder. "It's the reason your father hates me so much. Because I made her put her life in danger rather than to stay at home and live the rest of her life with her family in peace."

Her cheeks felt cold, and her eyes were red. Weiss embraced Nagisa and started crying, and punching him. "You took her away from me. You killed my mother."

Nagisa managed to lock his eyes with Weiss and lock his lips with hers. Weiss saw everything. From the time her mother met Nagisa to the time Nagisa became a part of her personal guard, and so many other things. Then Nagisa finally let go. To Weiss it felt like years had just gone by in the blink of an eye. "Better?"

"Much."

"Good I hope this doesn't make it weird."

Weiss suddenly blushed. "Umm yeah..."

Nagisa and Weiss looked at the armor again. "You are probably going to want to cut your hair short, and also it's not ready yet there are some things that are still... Needed to finish it."

"Oh... Okay."

"Also Weiss there is another thing that I needed your help with."

"Hmm?"

"Can you be my pimp for the King's Summit Ball?"

"WHAT!?"

Baal/Beringel Grimm POV

These kids were cut from a different cloth, nothing like Anakoth's old students they still had a ways to go. Baal grabbed Nora by her leg and threw her at Yang. Baal looked at Ishkar (Beowolf) who was currently fighting Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren. Then he looked to see Kaam (Boarbatusk), and Pheryl (Ursa) fending off Team CFVY. Anakoth really put in a lot of faith in these kids. Baal started feeling exhausted from fighting, and so were the rest of them. Then he immediately stopped his aggression, as did the rest of his brothers and sisters. He looked over to Yang who was struggling to get her bearings. She held her arms high as if she could keep fighting. Baal approached her and gently pushed her. She immediately collapsed. "Stupid huntress." To the rest all they could hear was a growl since Anakoth wasn't near. The students collapsed from exhaustion, they could barely stand and some looked like they had lost consciousness.

Ishkar approached Baal and began growling. "And these kids are supposed to stop the apostles?"

"Yes. Anakoth put that much faith in them."

Iskar growled. "They couldn't even handle us."

"I know." Baal and Ishkar looked at the students. They were out of their league with this one.

"Baal have you heard?"

"What?"

"He sent 'her' a message."

"'Her'?"

"Yes he sent Ashkaal to give 'her' a message."

"It's been a long time since we've seen our brothers and sisters from the other side of the world."

"Too long several millennia in fact." Baal looked at Kaam and Pheryl who were headed in their direction.

Kaam growled first. "He called 'her' for help?"

Baal responded. "Yes he sent for the Jigua to help us in defeating the Apostles."

Pheryl stood on her hind legs, and looked at Ishkaar before growling to him. "Do you really think they'll help?"

Ishkaar then responded. "Anakoth seems to think so, and besides those two stand to gain more from this conflict than any of the kingdoms."

Baal looked at the students then to his brothers and sisters. "Peace... In this lifetime... Eh Anakoth?"

Nagisa POV

Nagisa decided to head over to the frontier village located near Sanctuary, which was several hundred miles away. He lacked the necessary materials to rebuild their weapons, and other things necessary to finish their armor. It took him almost a week to get there since he couldn't transform all the time. The transformations had taken a toll in his body and he needed to rest. He headed to the nearby inn to get some rest.

"How much for a night?"

The inn's keeper looked at him before responding. "30 lien."

Nagisa pulled out the money from his pocket and gave it to the owner.

"Here's the keys to your room."

"Thanks." Nagisa made his way to his room to rest before buying the materials. He inserted the key into the keyhole, when he saw the door next door open.

"Nagisa?"

"Raven? What are you..." Before he could finish he saw Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and the ice cream girl that kicked Yang's ass.

"Nagisa quick come inside."

"O-okay." Raven grabbed Nagisa's arm and pulled him inside the dorm with the rest of them.

Raven looked at Mercury and Emerald. "You two keep an eye out see if we lost her."

"Yeah."

"'Her' what's going on?"

Cinder stood in front of him before talking. "Tell me everything."

"What?"

"Are you or are you not The Devourer?"

Salem must have told her of his identity. "So what if I'am?"

Cinder seemed annoyed by his response. "Shiota now isn't the time for games."

"The hell it is what are you guys doing here?"

Raven then put her hand on Cinder's shoulder and whispered something. Nagisa listened carefully. "Let me talk to him he and I go way back." Cinder nodded and sat down. "Nagisa we've been on the run for a while now."

"How long?"

"A few days we're trying to run away from 'them'?"

"'Them'?"

"Your Apostles and also the 'new' Fang."

"What the hell are you talking about I killed Adam sort of... The Creeps finished the job right?"

"No I saved him, which now that I think about it makes me want to finish the job."

"Fuck... Wait what do you mean 'New' Fang?"

"The Apostles and Salem did something to Adam and the Fang, as well as the rest of my team... We escaped and tried to find a safe place, but that's not going to happen any time soon."

"What did they do?"

"I don't know... The rest of my team, Team RPTL, changed as well. They also... I can't even say it hell I can't even believe it."

"What did they do?"

Mercury suddenly rushed inside the room. "They're back."

Raven looked at him then everyone else. "Okay let's finish these assholes."

Raven offered her hand to Nagisa. "I haven't fully recuperated from my journey so we kill as many as we can and retreat."

"I like the sound of that."

All five of them rushed out of the inn and headed to where Emerald was. Raven spoke to her. "How many?"

"Just two MEFE and 'her'."

"Raven who's she talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Nagisa didn't like being kept in the dark, although a rematch with MEFE was an entertaining idea. Then a large burst of energy headed in their direction. They were all immediately pushed back by the force. Nagisa's healing factor kicked in, but with the toll of the transformations he could still feel the after effects on his body. He struggled to get on his feet.

"Nagisa?"

He looked at Raven. "Yeah I know, but I've been waiting for a rematch I'll manage."

Nagisa pulled out BRSBLADE and stayed at the ready until MEFE and the other apostle revealed two figures jumped in front of them. Nagisa looked back to Raven and the rest of them. MEFE stood right next to a hooded figure. "Okay Raven and I will handle the new one the rest of you handle MEFE."

Raven seemed worried. "Nagisa I don't think..."

Suddenly the hooded figure started talking. "She's right Nagisa you should listen to her."

That voice he recognized it he just couldn't place it. "So I guess you must have also become an Apostle?"

The figure just chuckled. "He he he you could say that."

"So what you kids wanna catch up, see a ball game, go to take your father to destroy Remnant day, what do you want?"

"Now now Nagisa c'mon you'll hurt my feelings why can't it be just the two of us?" That voice. He just couldn't place it. Nagisa turned to MEFE. She didn't seem at all like her past self before she injected herself with the apostle. Raven pulled out her sword, and the rest of them readied their weapons.

Raven got closer to him and spoke. "Nagisa we should definitely reconsider and pull out."

"No Raven now's our chance to kill two of them. Besides we have the advantage in numbers, and you have me."

Raven didn't seem convinced. "You're lucky I hate running away."

"Bullshit you ran away from your family."

MEFE quickly engaged Cinder and her team whilst the hooded figure engaged Nagisa and Raven. The hooded figure was fast, too fast for Nagisa to keep up in his current state. Raven managed to parry with the Apostle and locked swords. Nagisa looked at the weapon the Apostle held, it was a sword that had two twin like thorned vines forming a helix around its blade. Then the vines started moving and were about to cut Raven's head off had she not disengaged. Nagisa had never seen anything like it. The sword could actually bend itself at will and strike the opponent if it was close enough. Raven was probably right in his current state they are fighting an uphill battle. Nagisa let out a burst of energy in the Apostle's direction, but she blocked it immediately. "That attacked lacked power. I must say Nagisa I'm disappointed if this is how our little encounter was gonna be."

"Damn it who are you?"

"Has it really been that long that you can't remember me anymore?" He couldn't place that damn voice and it was putting him on edge.

Nagisa lunged at the Apostle with the intent to finish the battle in one blow. The Apostle dodged his attack, but not before he managed to cut part of the hood. He turned to see who the Apostle was, and the first thing he saw were those unmistakable silver eyes. "No..."

"Been a long time Nagisa."

"There's no fucking way."

"What's the matter? I thought you would be happy to see me again."

"Not like this..."

"Aww that's so adorable. Even after all this time you still have feelings for me."

Nagisa stood in front of Summer, his hands were shaking he could barely hold his sword straight. "How did they..."

"Bring me back? Well now come on I'm sure you of all people would appreciate it. We can even pick up where we left off except this time I'll make sure that I finish the job."

She lunged at him hoping to impale him. Nagisa blocked her attack and jumped back for fear of the vines cutting him up. Nagisa was too weak to take her at long range, and close range meant sure death with that weapon of hers. "Damn it I can't get close enough."

Raven moved in a flanking position to Summer's right side. Nagisa was positioned in front of Summer. With one nod from Raven they both attempted to hit Summer. The thorned vines moved towards Raven and Nagisa in hopes of impaling them. Raven managed to dodge, but Nagisa's arm was hit. Raven swung her sword with the intent to cut Summer's abdomen and impale, but only managed to score a small cut. "Tsk tsk tsk Raven. I can see why Taiyang chose me over you. So weak and pathetic. I must say it's no wonder your daughter is weaker than mine. She couldn't even take on Neo without your help."

Raven unleashed her semblance and began moving at an incredible speed. Her sword strikes became too fast for Summer to follow at least that's what she thought. Nagisa could see that Summer was holding back. Summer unleashed a burst of energy that sent Raven flying back. Nagisa headed to Raven only to see that she had been knocked out. "Damn it."

"Looks like it's just you and me now."

Nagisa readied his sword only to get a nauseating feeling. He started seeing ten Summers instead of one. "What did..."

"Paralysis poison. I must say those things you taught me are really applicable who knew?"

Nagisa fell to his knees and used his arms to prevent himself from hitting the floor. "Damn it."

Summer approached him, crouched down, and placed a finger under his chin so that they could see each other eye to eye. Summer let out a chuckle. "You know I always wondered what I would do if I ever saw you again."

"Fuck you Apostle."

"Oh come now Nagisa it's still me the little girl that you took under your wing, with whom you shared your secrets and teachings... The one that you showed your love to. I remember everything."

Nagisa was thinking at a million miles an hour to come up with a solution. "Don't tell me you've forgotten that night when we both slept together in the same house where you and your wife used to live. How you took my body and desecrate it with your filthy fingers."

Nagisa had one option, but he didn't know how effective it would be. His eyes turned red and his pupils became slits, then he used the same technique he scared Summer with. "Agh damn it." Summer immediately retreated swinging her sword at every direction. Then she ran away immediately.

Cinder and Neo approached Nagisa, and helped him to his feet. "MEFE?"

"She got away."

"Okay let's get Raven and find a new place to stay."

Raven and Mercury helped carry Nagisa and his sword. "Raven what the hell just happened?"

"We got our asses kicked that's what happened."

They finally placed Nagisa on top of the bed. Cinder walked right next to him. "How do you feel?"

"Like a hooker who was beat up by her pimp and still had to work a thirteen hour shift." Cinder and the rest didn't know how to respond to that. "It means I'll live."

They mouthed the word. "Oh."

"So I take it those two have been on your tail since you ran away... Again Raven."

Raven seemed annoyed by his response. "Now isn't the time."

"Fuck you now is the perfect time." Nagisa turned to Cinder and the rest of her team. "So you guys too."

Mercury then began talking. "Yeah we've barely had anytime to sleep."

"I can't believe I trained such weaklings."

Mercury was about to protest, but Emerald put her arm in front of him. Then Cinder began talking to Nagisa. "Salem told me she was a student of yours is that true?"

"Yes so were your parents Cinder." Cinder opened her mouth only to close it again. She seemed a bit hesitant.

Then she started questioning him. "Solomon, also known as Dragon Slayer, was my mother?"

"Yes she and Yuuko gave birth to you and your sister."

"I have a sister?"

"Yeah I don't know where she is, but maybe Yuuko can help me out."

"Yuuko is she..."

"Your mother."

"Wait I thought Solomon was my mother?"

"Your parents are homosexual."

"Oh."

Cinder continued with her line of questioning. "Why do you want the maidens?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"That depends can you conceive of an entire universe that bends to your will, of achieving god like thoughts that are beyond human imagination?"

Cinder thought about his question for a moment before answering. "No."

"Then you don't need to know."

"Why not Shiota?"

Nagisa let out a grunt. "Wasn't that long ago that you all tried to kill me."

"Coming from The Devourer himself, the one who almost wiped out the human race?"

"Kiss my ass I saved the human race more times than you can count. Which leads me to this question. Do you still have the maiden?"

"Yes I still have her powers."

"Good."

"Why mpgh..." Nagisa locked his lips with Cinder and began absorbing the Fall Maiden's powers.

Then he pulled away. "Your arm."

Cinder still tried to get her bearings. "What?"

"I said give me your arm." Cinder gave him her arm. Nagisa saw the summoning marks for the Spider Grimm she had on her arm. Nagisa activated the marks and the spider came out. He grabbed it with his hand and crushed it. The markings on Cinder's arm disappeared. "There your tail is gone she can't trace us now."

"How did..."

"Later for right now we have to keep going lucky for you guys I know of a... Sanctuary."

Ashkaal/Nevermore Grimm POV

Ashkaal finally reached the other side of the world. He could see the village from his vantage point up in the sky and headed towards the central tower. He landed and perched himself up in the usual spot. Then he saw Maid Gunner approach him. Ashkaal opened his beak and dropped the slip of paper in her hand. He looked at her expression, and if he was right Anakoth probably brought up the 'incident' again in the letter. "Thanks Ashkaal." Ashkaal just squawked. Then Ashkaal saw 'her' standing behind Maid Gunner.

"What does he want?"

"For you to listen to reason."

"Coming from him?"

"Well he is your father so..."

"Not my biological father."

"True but he still took you and your sister in didn't he?"

'She' just sighed. "What does it say?"

"He needs help taking down Salem."

"That's it?"

"No, he also says that she has brought back the apostles."

"As long as they wipe out the human race and we can live happily I'm all for it."

"He also says that he has found your niece, and that she is with Salem and the Apostles."

"Fuck."

Maid Gunner kept reading the note. "So what are we gonna do Black Gold Saw?"

"What else? Send the word out to the rest of our villages we march to war." Saw began writing a note back to him. Then put it in Ashkaal's beak so that he could send the message back.


	5. Volume 5

Volume 5

Salem POV

Salem looked at the recording of the battle. She saw how Shiota was forced to turn into that thing. "So I guess now the whole world knows isn't that right teacher?" She turned to see the the mission reports from the Apostles. MZMA, XNFE, and LLWO were called back from hunting the maiden. SAHA, CKRY, and SZZU were unable to find theirs. Salem called them all back deciding it best to move up their plans. Cinder and her team were unsuccessful, at least that's what Salem told her when she returned. In truth, she achieved her mission. She kept looking over the dossiers and looked at Raven's report on Adam and Neo's status. They both sustained injuries, but they would live. Except maybe Adam, but he was just a pawn in a much bigger game. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She responded.

She noticed SAHA enter the room. "Yes SAHA?"

"Why did you call us back?" He questioned.

"To tell you of some good news." She answered.

"What good news?" SAHA wasn't a man, let alone an apostle, to be trifled with.

"See for yourself." Salem handed SAHA the scroll with the latest news coming out of Beacon.

SAHA studied the information on the scroll. "I see." He then looked back up at Salem. "So then I guess we should cancel our hunt for the maidens?"

Salem grinned. "Yes. Now we have him right where we want him."

SAHA maintained his straight face. "Now all the kingdoms will be looking for him."

"Yes. We use them to keep Shiota at bay, and then..."

SAHA finished the phrase for her. "We move on to phase four immediately. I'm impressed. For a human you know how to put up a fight."

Salem turned to see the window. She looked at all the remaining White Fang soldiers and the rest of her lackeys. "Oh SAHA I think you and I can both agree that I'm more than just a human."

SAHA simply grunted and left. Salem kept looking out the window until she heard a beep on her computer. She looked to see what message she had received. When she opened it she saw that they had finally found it.

We found the sarcophagus. As well as a tablet with some weird inscriptions on it. We will be delayed for at least a week. Dust storms in the Shambhallan Desert keep messing with our gear.

She was in a good mood to be bothered with a simple delay. "Soon Shiota very soon." Salem headed out of her room to see if the last apostle was ready for implantation. She finally made her way down to the labs. She saw several glass vat containers each with a small parasite, but those did not interest her. She was much more interested in the one in front of her. The small white snake was being reconstructed using the dust they had stolen. She placed her hand over the glass. "From dust we are born, and to dust we shall return." If she were honest to herself Shiota's teachings came in handy... Real handy. "If only you could see the world the same way I did Shiota then maybe you would understand."

"Salem what are..." Salem turned around to see Doctor Watts.

"Just came to check on your work." Salem turned back again to see the apostle.

"Yes the Apostle she, he, rather it is nearly complete." Watts seemed a bit on edge. Salem found it entertaining. Ever since she brought back the Apostles Watts has stopped being his usual self.

"When will it be ready for implantation?" She wanted to hurry and bring back all of the ones Shiota had destroyed as a means to keep SAHA and the rest on her side.

"Soon as a matter of fact. Their regenerative process is quite impressive I've never seen anything like it." Watts moved to the rest of the computers and began pulling out the data on the screen.

Salem analyzed it. Then Watts continued. "Their physiology, anatomy, and who knows what else is unlike anything the Grimm have showed us."

"I'm not an academic Watts this doesn't interest me in the least." Salem was rather annoyed whenever Watts discussed a great find. It reminded her too much of her time learning to be a huntress under Shiota, and she just wished to bury those memories along with all his lies.

"Before you leave there is one thing that I wanted to know."

"Yes Watts?"

"Who will be receiving the Apostle?"

"You let the Apostles handle that. All you need to concern yourself with is that the Apostle is ready by then."

"Yes ma'am."

Salem headed back to the meeting room to see the tablet they had found. She had to make sure that the inscriptions matched otherwise it would be a huge setback. She opened up the message with the pictures sent to her. She saw the inscriptions there was no question about it. Then she turned over to see the sarcophagus and the inscriptions on it. "Let's see how you handle this move Shiota."

Raven POV

Raven and her team were successful in recuperating Adam, but not before Nagisa was able to severely cripple him. Even after all this time Nagisa still managed to kick everyone's ass, and be ruthless at the same time. "Guess something's never change." She went inside to check on Adam. Granted the only real reason she cared was for the paychecks. She walked inside the room and saw Adam with several tubes connected to his body. He was also missing his left arm and right leg, not to mention that part of his face was bitten off. Raven looked at the doctor.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He will live, but I'm afraid his fighting days are over." The doctor then looked at the clipboard before finally heading out.

Raven loomed over Adam, then she looked at the rest of the computers and IV stands. "You poor dumb bastard." Then she left Adam's room. Raven then saw Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder inside Neo's room as she made her way back. She noticed Cinder was about to walk out of the room. Cinder opened the door and saw Raven standing outside.  
"How's Adam?" Asked Cinder.

"He will live, but well... Shiota was pretty thorough." She said.

"I... See." Cinder looked at the floor in shame. Raven knew that the fall of Beacon was supposed to be a success and that Cinder was supposed to bring back Shiota's head on a platter. But now Cinder was... Afraid to be seen and also afraid in general. Every time someone brought up Shiota she would tense up for some reason. Raven just assumed that Shiota had been relentless in fighting her.

"And her how is she doing?" Raven looked at Neo.

"Neo will live, a few fractures here and there, but at least she will keep fighting... Unlike Adam." Cinder then turned to Raven. "You met Shiota before isn't that right?"

Raven looked at her. She saw her knuckles turn white almost as if she was ready to fight. He must have really scared the crap out of her to warrant this sort of emotion. "Yes I did he and I go way back."

Cinder opened her mouth only to immediately close it again. "Never mind I'll go see Salem she needed to see me."

"Yeah you should." Cinder began walking back towards Salem's office. Then Raven started talking to her again as she was leaving. "Hey Cinder."

Cinder stopped and turned towards Raven. "Yeah?"

Raven opened her mouth only to close it again. "Uhh... Never mind sorry."

Cinder simply nodded and left. Raven felt like asking her about her encounter with Shiota. She was at the tower when that thing started eating all the Grimm. Raven knew that Cinder was there, but... It was best not to ask.

Raven headed back to where the rest of her team was located. She spotted Paraz along with Tyrus and Lesha. Lesha looked at Raven and called her over.

"So Raven about those paychecks..." Lesha and the rest were eager to get paid. Especially since there would probably be a huge bonus for bringing Adam back alive.

"Well Adam's still out of it no surprise there." She then turned her attention to Tyrus. "Did the Fang's Lieutenant pull through?"

Tyrus just let out a sigh. "Nope he says until Adam gets out of his coma we'll get paid, which fucking sucks because we brought a fucking corpse."

Lesha then sat back down, and turned to Paraz. "Why couldn't you do a better job of healing him Paraz?"

Paraz annoyingly responded. "Well maybe if the rest of you hadn't taken your sweet ass time in getting to his location I might have done more, but no all of you chose to go after the bounties instead."

Lesha stood up and pulled out her repeating crossbow and aimed it at Paraz. "Listen here you oversized pheasant those bounties were worth a lot of lien so don't give us your shit of priorities. The only priority this team has is money."

Raven put her hand on Lesha's shoulder. "Lesha if you kill this one too it's gonna look bad on our track record."

Lesha lowered her crossbow, and continued eating then muttered something under her breath completely inaudible to the rest of them.

Tyrus then turned to Raven. "So Raven what the hell was that thing that flew over Beacon?"

Raven had wanted to ask Cinder that same question seeing how she was there. "I don't know, but whatever it was..."

Then Lesha interrupted her. "It's probably worth several trillion lien if we kill it. Which is why we should..."

Tyrus then shattered all of Lesha's hopes. "Let Salem's guys handle it Lesha. You saw the size of that thing there is no way in hell we can take that thing down."

Lesha just sighed in disappointment. "Yeah you're probably right."

Cinder POV

Cinder reached Salem's office and knocked on the door. "Come in Cinder." Cinder walked inside and sat down in front of Salem's desk. Salem kept typing in the computer and finally looked at Cinder.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Salem asked wondering how much Cinder knew of her situation.

"It's about the maiden and the mission." Cinder was on edge. Ever since she saw... Whatever the hell that was she's been afraid to look at the Grimm... Hell anything with the color black, red, and white. Also blue.

"No I brought you here to give you a history lesson." Cinder thought she might get some answers on what that thing was and also what happened to MEFE.

"Is this about Shiota?" Cinder had to know what the hell her mission was because there was no way Salem did not know of that thing.

"In part, but yes Shiota is also essential." She paused before continuing. "Cinder how much do you know of Nassar Embry, Team RMNT, The Devourer, and the Apostles?"

Cinder didn't know how it was relevant, but decided to put all her fears to rest. "Just what everyone else knows. Nassar Embry was the first huntsman who then formed Team RMNT and defeated The Devourer and the Apostles in the moon. Why?"

Salem tapped her finger on the desk as she said all that she knew. "What if I told you that was only part true?" Cinder raised an eyebrow. "Nassar Embry, The Devourer, and Shiota are in fact the same person."

Cinder was astounded. "How that's..."

"Believe me I know, but this story begins before the birth of The Devourer. In a time where there only existed the Empire of Ouro." Then Salem continued. "I was once a student of Shiota just like you before I became the Winter maiden. Shiota had told me the 'real' story of Remnant, in truth that was only a fraction of what he really knew then. In fact, there was so much more he did not tell me."

Cinder did not understand a single thing, and yet it made sense... At least the creature and Shiota made sense.

Then Salem continued. "After I went my own way and split from the maidens I saw the city of Rusalka, the seat of the Empire of Ouro, located at the center of the moon. I went there via one of the temples that was still connected. As I explored the city I began translating all the inscriptions on the walls in the temples. The truth of the matter is that Shiota as much as he would like to think he is the only god is rather the offspring of one, and brother to another. I could not find much about the origin of the first god although if Shiota is still around that would mean that his mother is still alive... Somewhere, maybe if not and if my theory is correct she is dead." Salem paused for a moment remembering her travels and findings. "His brother, on the other hand, Boros was the creator of the Empire of Ouro which stood for millions perhaps even billions of years. That is until Shiota intervened, and burned the entirety of Rusalka and devoured its inhabitants along with any that followed the Empire of Ouro where he set himself up as the new dominant god."

Cinder then asked Salem. "What about Boros, his brother, what did he do?"

Salem seemed expectant of that question. "Shiota and Boros fought for millennia until finally Shiota defeated Boros at a place called Sancre Tor."

"Sancre Tor?" Cinder did not know what language that was, or wherever that was.

Salem then responded. "Sancre Tor, also known as the Bloodlet Throne, or at least how it is described in the inscriptions... The Throne of Blood. This throne is said to be located deep in the core of Remnant, how they got there I will never know. What I do know is that his brother somehow survived."

"How did he survive wouldn't Shiota have devoured him or something?" Cinder did not seem convinced. She was a student of Shiota's and even against his students he was ruthless. She couldn't possibly imagine what made Shiota want to keep his brother alive.

"That part I have yet to figure out. One theory is that Shiota and Boros had been fighting for too long that their mother decided to intervene and cast Boros into the heart Shambhallan Desert inside a sarcophagus."

"Why not Shiota if he was the one that started the mess?" Cinder could not understand why Shiota's mother wouldn't punish him instead she punished Boros.

"Well that is another theory that I have. Maybe Shiota killed his mother and was the one to cast Boros into the desert as a punishment or maybe to simply have a good laugh every now and then. I don't know. What I do know is that Shiota is at fault for creating the world in which we live in. And also the wars, brutalities, and injustices that we commit upon each other."

"So are we going to revive Boros?" Cinder had to know what the hell their mission was.

"Yes, and with his revival bring back the Empire of Ouro, and cleanse this world of its impurities." Salem was sure of herself.

"So why is MEFE..." Ever since she returned MEFE wasn't her usual self anymore. She seemed more aggressive. She even ripped her plushy of Shiota to pieces along with the rest she made.

"Ah yes she implanted herself with the Apostle don't you remember when MZMA showed up with the briefcase at Sovereign's Fall?" Then Cinder remembered MZMA's exact words. "Salem and SAHA want you to use that the minute you guys are confronting Shiota as enemies." So that's what was in the injection she gave herself, and why she kept going on about killing them all. Now she knew they wanted revenge on Shiota for betraying them.

"So MEFE is one of the Apostles?" Cinder asked.

"Her along with SAHA, CKRY, SZZU, MZMA, LLWO, XNFE, and now we have the eighth Apostle ready to be implanted once we find a suitor."

Cinder couldn't believe it the truth was right in front of her she just didn't see it. "So who is going to be the next suitor?"

"I already have someone in mind, and SAHA confirmed that with all eight of them together it can be done." Salem seemed rather anxious to revive all eight of them. Cinder felt minuscule in comparison to the rest of them.

"Then can you answer something personal for me?" Cinder had that question gnawing at the back of her head since Shiota mentioned it.

"Yes what is it?" Salem seemed a bit surprised.

"Was my mother really Solomon the Dragon Slayer?" She had to know about her mother and her past.

Salem seemed a bit hesitant to answer her question. "Yes she was. She died a long time ago from what I can remember." Cinder saw Salem cringe a bit, but decided not to push it.

"I see... Will that be all or..." Cinder had a lot to think about.

"Yes, and send LLWO, MZMA, and SZZU in here." Cinder simply nodded and exited Salem's office. When she exited she saw LLWO, MZMA, and SZZU waiting outside.

Then SZZU turned to Cinder. "Can we come in?"

Cinder simply nodded.

"Okay then let's go." Cinder saw them all enter Salem's office.

Cinder started making her way back to her room. She thought about everything that Salem told her. The Empire of Ouro, Boros, Shiota, everything. But there was still something nagging at the back of Cinder's head. Why did Salem cringe at the question? Salem definitely knew something. Although it would seem that perhaps Shiota may have the answers she is looking for. The next time they met she would have to make sure that she would reach Shiota first. She finally made it inside and saw it looking back at her, the MEFE plushy smiling just like she used to. If Cinder were honest to herself she missed the old MEFE. Even Neo was in discontent when MEFE did not visit her. Those two had been especially close. She turned over to her bed and saw the Yang plushy smiling back at her. She simply picked it up and uttered the words. "Damn you MEFE."

LLWO POV

LLWO, MZMA, and SZZU entered Salem's office. Then Salem began speaking to them. "You will all be going to Patch, it is a small village located in an island west of Vale that is where you will find the next suitor." She then handed the scroll over to LLWO.

LLWO looked at the information on the next suitor. Nothing seemed to stand out. "Why is she going to be the next suitor?"

Salem grinned before responding. "She and Shiota had some... History together I guess you could say."

LLWO looked at the picture again. "Was she an old student of Shiota?"

"She and Shiota were lovers actually, but yes she was also his student." LLWO saw the expression on Salem's face. This was more than just bringing back the final apostle it was about psychological warfare too.

MZMA then looked at the picture. "Hey she looks familiar."

Everyone then turned to MZMA. SZZU then questioned him. "What do you mean you've seen her before?"

"Yeah but... She looks older in this picture why?"

Salem tapped her finger on the desk. "Ah yes you must mean her daughter. She is also a student of Shiota's from what Cinder was able to gather. Not sure whether or not his students trust him though, but assume he has back up. I'm sure Ozpin will somehow aid Shiota in hampering our plans."

LLWO then asked Salem about the details of their excursion. "Who will be in charge?"

"You." Salem pointed at LLWO.

"What about bringing the body back?" LLWO needed to know how it would be possible to bring back the decomposing corpse.

"A special container along with a squad of White Fang soldiers will assist you in bringing the body back here."

LLWO then nodded and the three of them began making their way to the VTOL. "Grab everything you need."

"And the injections?" SZZU asked. LLWO had wondered about that too. When would they receive their injections to awaken the apostle parasites inside them?

"We won't need them. Besides Shiota is not in Patch he is somewhere between Vale and Vacuo." He told SZZU.

SZZU and MZMA nodded and began their preparations. They loaded their essentials and boarded the VTOL. A second VTOL would carry the Fang's soldiers, whilst LLWO's would carry the three of them plus the container. SZZU then turned to LLWO. "Who were those people that joined in they don't look like the Fang?"

"They are mercenaries called Team RPTL they were hired by Adam a few months ago to bolster their ranks before the battle of Beacon." SZZU then turned back to looking at her scroll.

Salem POV

Many years ago.

Salem looked at the ocean from the cliff. Her teacher was sitting on top of one of the rocks looking at the vast ocean as well. She was graduating from Shiota today, and also becoming the Winter maiden. "So maiden huh?"

"Yeah..." Salem had wondered if this was the right choice to make. She would live eternally to preserve the world of Remnant just like her teacher. But was that life really worth living? Constantly saving the world from the brink year after year, decade after decade, century after century, until the world came to their senses.

"You don't sound all that excited. Is something the matter?" Shiota looked back at her meeting her gaze. She knew he was good at reading her there was no point in hiding it.

"Even if I become the maiden that won't stop the kingdoms from killing each other, and if that doesn't do it then the Grimm surely will." Salem wasn't satisfied she wanted to do more to find a way to end it all with one move.

"Look Salem I know it's not easy, but you have to understand that there is a natural balance that must be kept." She still didn't understand it at all.

"And what balance is that?" Perhaps this time he would elaborate.

"The Grimm will always be a part of this world no matter what you do." She still didn't understand it.

"Okay let me rephrase that." Finally. "Even if you kill the Grimm there will always be a greater evil to replace the old evil. Perhaps it will be one of the kingdoms, the faunus, or even the humans who knows? What I do know is that it is up to us to stop that from happening."

"What there is something out there even worst than the Grimm?" Salem had fought the Grimm many times, too many in fact it was becoming tedious and mind numbing.

"One day there will be and when that day comes all the kingdoms will burn. When they do it will be up to us to help rebuild."

"Something better I hope." Salem hoped that by becoming a maiden she would have leeway in political matters. She found out many years later how very wrong she was.

"Don't think for a second that just because you are the Winter Maiden that gives you any right to dictate how I should rule my kingdom. You maidens are nothing more than weapons for us to use against the Grimm nothing more." Salem advised the King of Atlas to stop his aggression on Vacuo, but he wouldn't listen. Salem became nothing more than a weapon for the rest of the kingdoms to use. She turned her back on her sisters and the world deciding that if the world would resist change she would enforce it by any means necessary.

She decided to visit her home in Atlas before leaving there were things she had to get before going on her trip. As she began packing for her expedition her butler stood by the door.

"Are you sure about this Lady Schnee?"

"I told you many times Godfrey to call me Salem." She was annoyed to be reminded of her heritage every time she came home.

"But milady in your mother's eyes you will always be..."

"TO HELL WITH THEM ALL THAT THEY KNOW IS HOW TO SPILL BLOOD AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M GOING TO END UP LIKE THAT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She finished packing and left for the front gate of the manor.

She saw her mother with a sorrowful look in her eyes. Salem stood several feet away from her. "Averia please don't go." Her mother began crying and sobbing begging for her daughter to stay.

Salem walked past her mother not even turning to say goodbye or exchange any words she simply left her past and her heritage behind her. "To hell with this world if they won't listen to reason then perhaps they might be willing to listen to force."

As a student of Shiota she learned of the ancient ruined city of Rusalka. She decided that she would start there to find answers to solve the world's problems. As she explored the ruins of the ancient city she came up on a large plaza. She stood at the center taking in the sights of the ancient ruins, and finally set her gaze upon a large building that looked like a cathedral of sorts. She made her way inside the building, and peeked inside. Most of the inside was well preserved, but most of the furniture along with anything that was for pure decorations was damaged in a bad way. She walked down the aisle of the cathedral and noticed the paintings on the glass that were littered across the floor. One of them depicted Anakoth another depicted... A different serpent?

"What the hell is that?" She picked up the glass, and ran her hand across it removing any dust and cobwebs. She got a better look at it. The landscape in it... There was no question about it. It was the Shambhallan Desert. She saw a different glass painting this time with both of them engaged in a battle. There was an inscription on it. Luckily or unluckily Salem took Shiota's lessons on learning dead languages. She read the inscription.

"And so two brothers one who would preserve mankind." She saw Anakoth. "And another who is destined to rule it." She saw the other serpent. "And so it was that both gods who were destined to lord over man would in turn also destroy it. One by taking essence." Anakoth. "And the other by making slaves of men." The other serpent. "Man will ultimately be his undoing and salvation." What the hell does that mean?

She kept walking until finally she reached a statue at the middle of a woman holding two children. As she got a closer look she saw the woman letting out a tear in her right eye. She took a few steps back and noticed Anakoth to the right and the other serpent to the left. She decided to head over to the Shambhallan Desert in Vacuo to get more answers.

It took her a few weeks to get there, but finally she made it. She stood at the edge of the desert looking at the vast expanse of nothingness. "Where the hell are you?" She began her trek across the desert hoping to find the tomb of the other serpent. She marched for days on end, but came up empty. She spotted a few rocks and decided to rest under the shade. As she sat down for a few minutes she looked at the small rocks as they began to move on their own. Then the whole ground started shaking like an earthquake.

"What the..." Then something emerged from the ground. The Maw Grimm far larger than any she had seen ever before. "Shit it's Deyon." The Grimm's roar echoed. Salem covered her ears, but they were still ringing. She decided to start running. Even with her maiden powers she was still no match for one of the three World Eaters. She started running as far as she could in any direction. It was no use she knew she couldn't outrun it. Then she spotted some ruins, and decided to take cover there. She summoned Odin to assist her in battling Deyon.

Odin pulled out his dual swords, and charged at Deyon. Odin stood at 20 meters tall, but compared to 4 kilometers in height he was still no match. Salem turned her head as she made her way towards the ruins. She saw flickers of light from Odin being defeated by Deyon. She was closer to the ruins now. She finally reached the entrance and saw that Deyon began to retreat. Salem tried catching her breath. "What the... Why didn't it..." Salem turned to see a statue of the other serpent she had seen back in Rusalka. "Is it afraid?"

She walked through the ruins trying to uncover whatever it was she was looking for. She walked to the center where she saw a pyramid like structure at the center with both serpents guarding the entrance. She made her way inside and saw that the walls had some hieroglyphs on it. What little remained showed a woman birthing two children. Then another set showed both serpents. The last one showed them fighting and the world engulfed in flames. Salem kept walking until she came up to a room with columns on all four sides and a large sarcophagus in the middle. She began to try and open it until a serpent emerged and bit her arm.

"Agh... What the..." Salem lost all consciousness. Unbeknownst to Salem the serpent entered her body through her mouth.

When she came to some time later she saw that the sarcophagus was empty. "Why does my head hurt?"

"Worry not my child the effects will soon pass."

"Who said that?" Salem stood at the ready and checked her surroundings. She couldn't see anyone. She began moving towards the columns to see if anyone was hiding there, but came up empty.

"You can look all you want. What you are looking for is right inside you." Then the serpent emerged out of Salem's mouth. She tried her best to resist the urge to vomit, but failed as she began throwing up.

The serpent then turned to look at her. "Why are you here child?"

"I... Ugh... Came here to save the world."

"And so you decided to come here of all places. A graveyard no less."

"Graveyard what are you..." Then Salem saw the columns. At first glance you wouldn't be able to tell, but now she saw them. Bones that had perfectly fused with the stone. "What the hell is this place?"

"A graveyard." The serpent then slithered away until it stopped and turned to look at Salem. "Follow me child."

Salem followed the serpent until finally they reached what appeared to be their destination. She saw that at the bottom there was yet another sarcophagus except this one was surrounded by a large pit of snakes... Very very very big snakes. "What's down there?"

"The real king of Ouro."

"Ouro?"  
"The name of this planet has always been Ouro not Remnant. When Anakoth the Betrayer defeated his brother. Boros retreated to the safety of this desert along with his followers. The snakes that you see now are all that remains of the once great empire of Ouro. Many sacrificed themselves over the years to ensure that our master would not die."

As Salem looked at the pit of snakes she saw that one of them entered the sarcophagus and a light emerged out of the hole.

"What the..."

"As I said we have sacrificed ourselves to ensure that our master does not die."

"Wait how did you know that..."

"When I entered your body I looked into your memories and accessed what information you gathered over the years. It would appear that Anakoth the Betrayer is still alive even after all this time."

"Tell me everything."

The serpent told Salem of the empire of Ouro. "For billions of years it stood as a beacon of hope. No war, no discrimination, a true paradise. That was until Anakoth the Betrayer challenged Boros for sovereignty of Sancre Tor, or what you would call the Bloodlet Throne or Throne of Blood. For eons both fought until finally Anakoth defeated Boros and cast him here. At least that's what I have been told. I still don't know the entire story, and there are many gaps here and there, but Anakoth the Betrayer did challenge Boros for sovereignty of Ouro of that I'am certain."

"How can I help?" Salem finally saw a chance to end it all in one move. If anyone could help it would be Boros.

For years on end she trained at the graveyard, which she would later know was called Avareth. She trained under the serpent's guidance teaching her how to harness new powers and abilities that she had not heard of before, but were a common practice in the empire of Ouro.

"It would seem that you are ready to learn of one final secret my child."

"Yes master." Salem had come to respect her new teacher, despite the fact that said teacher was merely 13 inches in length. No bigger than a garden snake.

"Dust can be used to bring back the dead as well."

"How can I do this?"

"Anakoth would know how, but I doubt that he would be willing to cooperate. No you must find his children and revive them. Together they can bring back Boros and with his revival the empire of Ouro."

"How should I go about doing this?"

"Devour me, and you will know what I know."

Salem formed a small icicle and used it to stab the serpent's head effectively killing it. She then devoured the entire snake whole. She felt a power surge through her body. She felt different, and suddenly an agonizing pain unlike any other. She collapsed on the floor. She finally came to and felt different somehow more powerful. She went back inside the temple and grabbed the small mirror. She saw that her appearance had changed drastically. She had black markings all over her body and her eyes had changed as well. She grabbed the rest of her things and headed towards Rusalka.

Salem had disappeared from the map entirely. Now she was going to pop back up on the radar. She hoped that no one would confront her, especially Shiota. She finally reached Rusalka and headed to where the final battle took place. She could see the hole that Shiota made as well as the scars that still remained in the land. She opted to use her new powers, and began tracing for any residue the Apostles may have left behind. There were some samples she could take, but not enough to warrant a full revival. "From dust we are born and into dust we shall return eh Shiota?"

Salem used the dust she had on her to attempt to revive one of them. She succeeded... Sort of what she got was a small white looking worm. "Hmm seems like I'm going to need more help."

As the years went by Salem began recruiting several people in her endeavor to bring back the empire of Ouro. However, she would require a disciple someone to be under her tutelage. As she traveled to find someone suitable she was disappointed. Anyone who came to her failed, and was ultimately killed. No she needed someone younger someone who could be more accepting of indoctrination, but who?

As she traveled she had caused some commotion, namely taking people and using them for her experiments to bring back the apostles. She was successful all thanks to Doctor Watts, but she required more raw materials to bring them back. She was traveling to the city of Speyer before heading back back to her hideout in Haven. As she traveled she was attacked. She dodged the incoming aura burst and summoned a giant ice sword, and launched it in the direction of the attack.

She looked around her, but couldn't see anything. Finally a figure stepped out and stood before her. "You look a lot different than what my father showed me witch."

"Solomon The Dragon Slayer. I must say I'm quite impressed that Shiota sent you to kill me."

"No I'm here on my own my father has nothing to do with this. Although it would hurt him to know what you've become."

"No more than Gaspar I'm sure. But it was Shiota that caused the world to be the way it is today, and I will make sure that he pays for his atrocities."

Both began fighting. However, the victor had already been decided before the battle even started. Salem was ultimately victorious. She kept Solomon alive to use for her experiments. However, Solomon had a daughter with her. At last Salem had found a protege.

Salem brought Solomon over to the laboratory for experimentation. There was one key ingredient that the apostles needed to achieve a full recovery, live sacrifices. The apostles required a lot of aura to be fully regenerated. Solomon was one of many more that had been kidnapped. Mostly people that would not be missed, as well as lone huntsmen and huntresses. Sometimes even entire teams of huntsmen were offered.

She made her way back to her office after Solomon had been sacrificed and looked at her new pupil. She had golden amber eyes, and black charcoal hair. "Let's hope you do better than the rest of them."

Much to her surprise Cinder performed extraordinarily well. She was a quick learner, and was able to learn everything that she had learned under Shiota as well. Salem abhorred the idea of using his teaching methods, but she couldn't deny that they were much better than what she had done in the past. However, Cinder needed more power and Salem knew just where she could get it.

Qrow POV

Qrow and Taiyang both presided over Summer's grave. Qrow had gotten the news from Oobleck that Shiota had trained Summer all those years ago, add to that the fact that she knew all this time. Qrow turned to look at Taiyang. "I'm sure they're fine Tai."

"Yeah I know." Qrow could see it in his eyes. Both he and Taiyang had a hard time accepting what Shiota told them back at Beacon.

"To think the shrimp caused all this." Qrow simply grunted. He always had a bad feeling about Shiota. Now he knew why. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it, not like he could handle that thing by himself either.

"She always loved him you know."

"Tai?" Qrow wondered where he was going with this.

"Summer, I don't think she ever stopped loving him. She certainly didn't stop looking for him."

"What?"

"During one of our missions after she and Nagisa 'broke up' she had a picture of him wherever she went and always asked around for him."

Qrow knew she had a picture of Shiota, but always assumed that it was because she never got over it.

"Even back then I still didn't understand, but it makes sense now."

"What are you..."

"In one of our missions, this was well after Ruby was born, she still had that picture and asked around. I didn't understand why she asked if it was years after, and his appearance would change. Then one day when we slept at one of the inns I asked her about it. Do you know what she told me?"

"What?"

"She told me that 'he never changes' she smiled and clutched that picture and looked at it every time she went to sleep on a mission. Back then I didn't understand, but now after all this time it finally makes sense. He hasn't changed... At all."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I was surprised too when I found out that he and Salem had been at each other's throats for a long time. I couldn't make sense of it, but now I... I still can't to think that he... Well he's done a lot."

"That he has. Do you think they'll be okay?"

"Yeah they will be."

"No Qrow do you think 'they'll be okay'?"

"I dunno Shiota sure did put them through the wringer at Beacon, but now that Ruby and Yang are close to him I dunno. I know Ruby had gotten especially close to him, but Shiota said he would back off. I dunno if he will be good on his word or not."

"Hopefully he'll keep them safe for their sake as well as Summer's now c'mon let's go."

As they both turned around they saw three people standing in wait. The green haired boy was the first to speak. "I believe you two have something that belongs to us?"

Qrow readied his scythe. "And what would that be?"

Then the red haired boy responded. "Shiota's silver eyed whore. Now hand her over."

"I don't think so." Qrow drew his weapon and both he and Taiyang charged at the three intruders.

LLWO POV

Both of these huntsmen were far too easy to take down without a problem. Granted both were fighting three apostles, so already the victor had been decided. Still had to give them credit at least they tried. "So LLWO what are we gonna do with them?"

LLWO turned to MZMA who was currently kicking the grey haired huntsman. "We take them with us and offer them as sacrifices for the resurrection of our last sibling. Both of you take these two to the transport. I'll start digging for the coffin."

SZZU then began speaking up. "How are you going to..."

LLWO then aimed his weapon at the ground and began firing. SZZU immediately closed her mouth. Both of them left and LLWO kept blasting at the ground until finally he saw a coffin with a rose emblem. He jumped down the hole and proceeded to open the coffin. The body was decomposed, but some of it was salvageable at least they kept those two alive they would make fine sources of raw materials in order to bring back the last apostle. Soon both SZZU and MZMA returned along with the container. "We put them in our transport Team RPTL is setting up a diversion to mask our escape."

LLWO nodded. "Okay MZMA help me out SZZU open the container."

MZMA jumped into the hole and assisted LLWO in pulling out the casket. They opened it and put the body inside the container. Then they headed back towards the transport.

Adam POV

Adam kept running as far as he could for as long as he could. The snake kept getting closer and closer. He saw those unmistakeable blue eyes. He needed to get as far away from those blue eyes. He tripped on a root of a tree. He turned around and saw the snake start devouring his foot and swallow him whole. He began screaming in pain, agony, and fear he couldn't get away from it. Finally Adam came to.

He checked his surroundings, and saw that he was back at the hideout. He saw that his entire body was covered in bandages, tubes, his arm and leg were gone, and had lost vision in his right eye. "What the..."

"Ah good you are finally awake." Dr. Watts loomed over Adam.

"What the hell happened to my body?"

"Yes it seems that the creeps did a real number on you, but don't worry the new mechanical implants should do the trick in getting you back into shape. After the physical therapy that is."

"Physical therapy?" Adam wanted to get revenge on Shiota for doing this to his body. Blake could wait. Shiota could not.

Adam slammed his left arm against the wall only to see that he did not hit anything as his arm was gone.

"Probably some psychiatric treatment as well to help with the shadow limb symptoms."

"Put it in me." Adam only had one choice at this point. He did not care the only thing that mattered was that he was back in full strength to kill Shiota.

"What?"

"I said give me that thing that everybody else has been getting." Adam saw how those people such as SAHA and MEFE had received something special, and were now much stronger.

"That I cannot do."

"WHAT!?" Bullshit of course he could give Adam some of that power.

"Your body has not acclimated as theirs have, and besides given that you are a faunus it will kill you just like the others."

"Others?" Adam knew that they had brought back subjects for testing, but none that he could remember that were faunus.

"Yes, well we also tried it with the faunus and obtained... Some less than desirable... Results. Besides we already have a candidate for the apostle." Dr. Watts cringed at the memory.

"Apostle?"

"I'll let someone else fill you in on that. For now get some rest you'll need it for when you are prepped for surgery." And with that Watts left Adam alone.

Adam was boiling in rage he was useless now. He wanted that power, not some meager implants. But given his current condition he couldn't do anything about it. For now all he had to do was wait until Watts could finish with the implants.

MEFE POV

MEFE was pissed! Although given her current condition she was always pissed. She was currently fighting some small sparring mechs. Although fighting would be an understatement. She was completely annihilating them. XNFE stood beside the entrance watching her take down the last mech. "You know there are other people besides you that use those things to train right?"

"I don't give a shit XNFE! The only thing that I care about is killing Anakoth." XNFE along with the rest of them noticed that she stopped calling him Shiota or Nagisa. She instead referred back to him as Anakoth, his original name.

"Don't we all?"

"Hmph the only reason why you want to kill him is because he is cuter than you. Isn't that right?" MEFE grinned at XNFE.

XNFE suddenly went wide eyed with what her friend or sister had just said, and unleashed her powers on her. She summoned her special mechanical rabbits that shoot lasers. (That's right fucking robot rabbits that shoot fucking lasers.) MEFE was able to dodge with ease and sent a blast of energy at XNFE only to be blocked by one of the robots. XNFE's robots surrounded MEFE and immediately began to fire away. MEFE sliced the robots in front of her to pieces and rushed XNFE. Then she fell face flat on the floor as SAHA axe kicked her to the ground.

"That's enough both of you. Save your strength for the King's Summit Ball."

"King's Summit Ball?" XNFE looked at SAHA questioning him about the new plan. MEFE slowly started to pick herself up and dust herself off.

"Yes that will be our next move. The kingdoms will assist us in taking down Anakoth." MEFE looked at SAHA in defiance.

"Why can't we do it?"

"Considering what happened at Beacon you should count yourself lucky you survived at all."

MEFE spat. "Fuck you SAHA! I've had enough of this." Then MEFE left both SAHA and XNFE at the training floor.

MEFE had grown restless ever since her encounter with Anakoth. Cinder was useless when he transformed all she could do at that moment was run. As MEFE walked down the hall she stopped in her tracks and punched the wall as hard as she could. She made a hole that covered all the way up to her elbow. As she kept walking she noticed that SZZU was walking in her direction.

SZZU then approached her. "Where are XNFE and SAHA?"

"Why?"

"We are already going to revive the final apostle."

MEFE was surprised. "Already?"

"Yes... In fact she will be your new partner."

MEFE spat. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you won't have to deal with humans anymore." SZZU disliked this MEFE she was always angry about something.

"Fine let's go." They picked up XNFE and SAHA and proceeded towards the Birthing and Resurrection Chamber.

Raven POV

Raven did not want to believe it. She was guarding Qrow and Taiyang since they were captured. She was not given any specifics, but with Salem and the way things were going these days it was only a matter of time before her jackass of a brother and dumbass baby daddy would get themselves in this mess.

"So what Raven you decided to join Salem?" Qrow was still bleeding from his head injuries. Taiyang was still out cold.

"Well she does pay the bills as opposed to Ozpin."

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"It means he's a delusional moronic imbecile or to put it bluntly a dumbass who wants everything to go his own way. It was only a miracle that Shiota decided to show up, and save the day."

"So you know?" Qrow quirked an eyebrow.

"Only what Summer told me that he could live for a long time, and keep his appearance the same. Also to apologize on her behalf."

Qrow chuckled. "He he he you are in for a rude awakening. Summer really kept you in the dark on Shiota didn't she?"

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"Shiota is older than the history of Remnant. He is also The Devourer, Nassar Embry, and many others I'm sure. He was that giant Grimm that began eating all the rest back at Beacon."

Raven was in disbelief. "BULLSHIT!"

"It's the truth. Although I must say I'm not surprised that Summer picked you to relay the message for her."

Raven then spat on Qrow's face. "Fuck you Qrow!"

Finally Taiyang started coming to. "Huh... Wah... Where the... Raven what are..."

"Save it Taiyang she's with them." Qrow turned to see his friend get his bearings.

"Raven you have to get us outta here." Taiyang began pleading to Raven to save them.

"No even if I wanted to..." She turned to Qrow. "My hands are full between me paying the bills. Thankfully Salem and Adam help me pay the bills and dinner. Unlike Ozpin."

"So is that why you left? Decided to be a killer if Yang could see you..."

"She's just dead weight. Ever since she was inside me. Just something holding me back. Besides she's old enough that she doesn't need me anymore. I'm sure Summer did a fine job raising her... For the short period she remained alive that is." She was about to leave when she noticed Salem along with a few White Fang soldiers approach them.

"Hope I'm not interrupting your family reunion, but if you please." Salem then waved her hand so that Raven would release them both.

"So the queen herself decided to show up. So what you want information on Shiota?" Qrow looked at Salem defiantly.

"No I know enough about my teacher already. I do know that he might be headed to Sanctuary." Salem saw the look of surprise in Qrow's face.

"He didn't tell you that he was my teacher did he?" Salem smiled to herself.

"No... He left that part out." Qrow then muttered something under his breath.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he hadn't well... Take them to the chamber." They were then taken to the chamber.

As Raven made her way inside she saw Summer's remains inside a vat container with tubes connected to two adjacent empty vats. Taiyang was placed in one and Qrow in another. Salem then turned to Watts who finally turned on the machine. Raven saw Qrow and Taiyang beginning to suffocate from the liquid inside. Then they began deteriorating, almost as if they were aging rapidly. Their aura was being sucked from them along with whatever the hell else was needed to revive Summer. In truth, Raven wanted to puke, but she couldn't not in front of Salem or the rest. Finally Watts turned off the machine. All that was left of Qrow and Taiyang was nothing more than just their clothes and a pink paste like substance.

Summer's body was completely regenerated, for the most part she was still dead. Two soldiers grabbed her body, and placed her at the top of the table. Watts then grabbed a small metallic cylinder with inscriptions on it. Raven saw that there was a smaller vat containing a small serpent. Watts placed the cylinder under the vat, and the snake slithered inside. Then Watts placed the cylinder next to the table where Summer's body was. He grabbed a scalpel and began cutting Summer's chest open, and inserted the cylinder inside. Then he sewed her up. The other people Raven had seen that had the weird names like SAHA, CKRY, and the rest of them gathered around Summer. Then they began to light up? Their aura began to transfer to Summer's body.

Then they stopped and waited. Finally Summer's body started convulsing and spasming. Salem then walked over to the table, and placed her hands on Summer's face, cupping it. Then she... Kissed her? That was weird, then again Raven always wondered what way Salem bent now she knew. That was her first thought. Upon taking a better look she saw that Salem was also doing something to Summer, but she didn't know what it was that Salem was doing.

Then Summer started moving slowly. She began stretching her bones started cracking. Then she began throwing up all over the floor. Salem offered Summer a blanket, which she took. Then she looked at Raven. "Been a long time Raven."

"S-summer?" Raven was shocked to see her dead friend alive.

"In the flesh." Summer then smiled.

"It would seem that she still has her human memories, but more importantly... Shiota do you..." Salem looked at Summer struggling to her feet.

"I want to kill him for what he did to me." Summer was smiling while she said this. Then she turned to Raven. "So Raven tell me everything..."

Emerald POV

"You want to what!?" Emerald was shocked when she heard Cinder's plan.

"The three of you heard me. I want to hack Salem's computer to find out what she knows about my mother." Cinder had assembled Emerald, Mercury, and Neo to her room.

"Are you nuts! Salem will kill us." Mercury panicked.

"Who's to say she won't do it later. We are all just sacrificial pawns to her anyways. Besides we might know more about what's going on around here." Cinder seemed determined.

"Cinder what happened at the top of the tower?" Emerald, along with the rest, wondered the same thing. Ever since she came back she was different.

Cinder looked at the floor, sighed then looked at them. "After the Dragon Grimm landed at the top of the tower, MEFE and I kept fighting Shiota. Then I saw him change."

"Change... How?" Mercury asked.

"He... Well he became a Grimm. Not just any Grimm either, THE GRIMM, Anakoth The Devourer. Although Salem told me that Shiota was also Nassar Embry, the leader of Team RMNT and first huntsman."

All three were surprised by the sudden revelation. "WHAT!?"

"Yep Shiota is really, really old. I was surprised too." Cinder's ears were ringing.

"Okay so how do we go about this?" Emerald asked her friend.

"Simple the three of you stand guard while I use Salem's computer. Also I will download everything here." Cinder then pulled out a small chip. "I want to know what else she has planned for us."

Despite the few protests they all agreed with everything that was going on they had to know if they would be lucky enough to survive Salem's plans or not. They all walked towards Salem's office. Neo would watch one hallway, Mercury the other, and Emerald would wait by the door to alert Cinder.

"Alright Cinder hurry up." Emerald then turned her attention towards the hallway to make sure that no one would catch on to their plans.

Emerald watched as Cinder hurriedly inserted the chip, and began pressing buttons. She turned her attention to Mercury and Neo, neither of them had any people coming their way. Then Neo waved her hand.

"Ah shit Cinder we gotta..." Emerald turned to Cinder who was already headed her way.

"Got it now let's go." They both exited the room and walked to Mercury's position, just as Neo walked towards them. Emerald quickly turned her head back to see if Salem had caught on, but nothing she was too busy talking to SAHA.

They finally reached their room. All of them sighed in unison. "Ugh... Let's agree to never do that again." Mercury let himself fall to the floor.

"Hell yeah I second that." At least Emerald could agree on that.

"Carried unanimously... Now let's see what we have here." Cinder installed the chip onto her scroll and started looking through the files.

Emerald saw Cinder scrolling through the various files. "I found... It."

Emerald saw Cinder begin to read the file, and then...

"THAT FUCKING BITCH I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!" Cinder began to form her flames all over her body.

"Woah majesty calm down." Emerald then turned to Mercury and send him a death glare.

"Do you think now is the..." Then Cinder's flames finally died down.

"So what happened?" Emerald spoke slowly fear of agitating her friend more.

"Salem killed my mother, but... Well it says here that she is Shiota's daughter." Cinder then lowered her head.

"Woah wait Shiota is Salem's father?" Emerald was shocked along with everyone else.

"No not Salem. Solomon she is Shiota's daughter." Cinder explained.

"Although I could totally buy it I mean both of them are so... You know? Evil and whatnot." Mercury said.

"Hey wait that would mean that..." Mercury was then interrupted by Emerald.

"Shiota's your grandfather!" They were shocked to learn that Cinder and Shiota were related.

"Well it makes sense... I mean the guy tortures people... And you uhm... Like to torture people, so I guess it's genetics." Everyone turned to Mercury as he said this.

"Well genetics or not there is also a lot of stuff here that I don't understand, but Salem did tell me the end goal, which was to revive a god called Boros and the Empire of Ouro. Other than that she left me in the dark." Cinder threw her arms up in defeat and fell to her bed.

Emerald sat next to Cinder. "So what are we gonna do now Cinder?"

Cinder then grabbed the Yang plushy and held it up. "We... Escape, and find Shiota. I get the feeling we might be safer with him anyways."

"Why?" Mercury questioned Cinder.

"This is why." Cinder then showed all of them the file she opened called, 'Stage Four: The implantation of the Ouro parasites to all current standing forces.'

"Okay you make a fair point, but who is to say that Shiota won't kill us as soon as he sees us. The last time I checked both you and MEFE tried to kill him at Beacon. Remember?" Mercury argued with Cinder.

"He won't because he didn't try to kill me. He focused all his energy in fighting MEFE. Not once did he try to harm me. I bet it had something to do with my mother." Cinder looked at Mercury in the eyes.

"See you say he didn't try to harm us, but didn't he..." Mercury tried to remind Cinder of their time at Beacon.

"Yeah I know that I was wrong in saying that, but the fact still remains..."

Emerald began pulling out four backpacks. "So what do we bring?"

Cinder then smiled. "Essentials, also get your hands on as much lien as possible. It's a long ways from here to Beacon, and I get the feeling we are going to need some way to get out of here, but we'll figure that part later."

Summer POV

Summer looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same as before she died. She attempted to use her silver eyes, but to no avail. There was only a small light that formed, but not to the full extent she desired. "Tch it seems I still need some of that dust regenerative therapy."

She sat back down on her bed and looked at the floor. Her headaches started to return. She received flashes of a battle long ago. One where she saw Nagisa along with three other people, and three other creatures of Grimm fighting... Somewhere. Then she mouthed the word. "Rusalka."

She felt a cold liquid trailing down her nose. She cleaned the blood. She looked at the blood that still remained on her fingers. Then she felt another headache. This time one where she and Nagisa had been intimate for the first time. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She could feel it. The rage boiling inside her, she wanted to kill him. The last memory she had of him was of her looking into those damned red eyes of his. The only satisfaction that memory brought was that she almost killed him, but he survived and all she did was run away. Then she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

She saw that it was MEFE. "SAHA, Salem, and Watts wanted to see us. Something about a mission."

"Hmph okay let's go." Summer grabbed her sword, and hood.

Then they reached Salem's office. She saw all three of them looking at her.

"What's the mission?" Summer questioned Salem.

Salem and SAHA both looked at Watts, who then started talking. "The two of you will be going to Patch."

"What's in Patch? Did you find Nagisa?" Summer wondered if they had finally found him.

"No in fact you will be going back home. To 'your' house in Patch." Watts then pointed at Summer.

"Why?" Summer didn't have any idea why she would have to go back.

"Call it another form of therapy, but given that your consciousness and the apostle's bonded in a way that none of us thought possible it is probably for the best if you head there. Try to reconnect with some of your memories." Watts explained to Summer.

Summer sighed. "Alright fine I guess it couldn't hurt."

Adam POV

Adam finally received the implants from Watts. The only downside was that he couldn't feel anything like before. The combat models lacked the necessary neural sensors to provide the sense of touch. Adam thought it was a serious defect until he remembered Watts's conversation with him after the surgery. "That depends if you want to feel Shiota tear you limb from limb. So for now consider it a bonus would you."

Adam began cutting away at the still wooden poles. He decided to try out his new arm. As he looked at it he could see the metal claws, as well as the blade located in the forearm as well as a hidden blade that extended from the palm of his hand. He looked back at the entrance to see Raven.

"So I see you are all better now."

"It would appear so..." Adam took a moment to look at his arm before continuing. "Is this about your paychecks?"

"Yeah when will we..."

"Fight me."

"Huh?"

"I said fight me. If you win you will get a bonus added. I want to know how much better I've gotten." Adam began moving his arms, and stretching them.

"Isn't it a little too soon. Wouldn't want you to go overboard." Raven had a look of concern about her.

"It will be fine. Besides I want to know my limits."

"Okay then." Raven pulled out her sword, and stood at the ready.

Adam did the same thing. Both looked at each other, and took one step forward. Adam was the first to rush to Raven as he immediately went for the kill and aimed at her neck. Raven was able to divert his sword, but had her cheek cut in the process. Then Raven went for Adam's back as he was still moving forward. She managed to cut part of his abdomen, although that part was metallic as the Creeps had eaten that too. Adam could feel the vibrations as Raven's blade made contact with the metal plates. Adam gained some distance and turned around to face Raven as she lunged at him with the intention to impale him. Unable to draw his sword in time Adam used his arm as a shield. Raven's blade was able to penetrate part of Adam's arm, but Adam activated the blade in his forearm only to have it malfunction.

"Damn seems like it's jammed in that case..." Adam activated the blade in the palm of his hand. He managed to overpower Raven and almost managed to stab Raven's left eye.

Raven immediately pulled back a few meters. "Whatever happened to just practice?"

"This is practice for me. Besides you will do anything I tell you as long as I pay you isn't that right?" Adam sneered.

Raven held up her sword, then took a deep breath. Then when she opened her eyes she activated her semblance. She rushed at Adam and managed to cut his mask in half. Then she turned around to see Adam on his knees. Then Adam's head turned back. She saw the half that was reconstructed. The metallic skeleton with the red eye as it rotated and focused on her.

"I'm not your whore Adam. Now pay up." Raven looked down on him.

"See my lieutenant tell him to double the bonus." Then Raven left. Adam punched the floor in anger and rage.

He saw Watts come in to the room. Watts sighed. "You are like a small child you know that. It's a wonder you've been able to stay alive this long."

"Tch." Adam looked at the damage he suffered in his robotic arm.

"Ugh... Well hurry up get up looks like I will have to fix you up. Lucky for you there is something else that will give you some extra power." Watts then walked over to Adam.

"Oh?"

"It won't be like that of the... Apostles, but it should be enough to put you toe to toe with the strongest huntsman you'll encounter."

"And Shiota? What about Shiota?"

"I'm afraid he is still far out of your league. Besides you won't be the one to take him down. It will be one of the others such as MEFE, XNFE, SAHA, and so on."

Adam punched the floor again in rage, this time making a dent that covered half his hand. "Why the hell not? What makes Shiota so far out of my league? Salem told me that he had killed plenty of people before, but he could not possibly be more experienced than I'am?"

Watts chuckled a bit. "He he he. That couldn't be farther from the truth. The fact of the matter is Adam that Shiota has far surpassed anyone in Remnant a long time ago. He is in a class of his own. If MEFE and Cinder couldn't take him down, you who actually fought him alone couldn't take him, do you really think that now you could take him. Be realistic Adam he will tear you limb from limb, and that's if you are lucky." Watts walked back out of the training room, but stopped at the entrance. "Now get up I have to prepare you, and several hundred men for implantation so hurry it up would you."

Summer POV

Summer and MEFE opened the door to her house. She walked in, and the first thing she noticed was Zwei's food bowl with a lot of food. She also saw Zwei come in and begin to bark at them. Summer placed her hand at the top of Zewi's head only for Zwei to bite her. Summer grabbed Zwei by the scruff of the neck, and snapped it. Then she tossed Zwei's body to MEFE who caught it. "Toss him into the trash would you?"

MEFE simply nodded and headed outside to toss him in the trash. Summer headed upstairs, and went room by room to do whatever it was that Watts wanted her to do.

She came up to Ruby's room first. As she made her way inside she saw multiple figurines, several posters, games, but nothing that stood out to her. All that did stand out for her was the color red. How much she hated that color! Then she saw a photograph of her and Ruby in a swing set. She could remember it clearly storming down the park slaughtering the children and mothers as they cried for mercy. The sweet melodies of their final cries as she killed every last one of them. Then she remembered how she devoured a small baby that had been left behind by her mother. The sweet taste of every bite. Summer shook her head, and moved on to the next one.

She then walked into Yang's room. She saw a picture of Raven, as well as some punching bags, and her first pair of aura fighting gloves. She tried harder to remember this time. All that she remembered was the arduous battles she waged as she conquered dozens of cities, and slaughtered millions. She tried to focus more this time, and remembered her first coming into being, and seeing her father for the first time, Anakoth. She saw her brothers and sisters as well then she remembered a name. "Azara." Summer shook her head and moved on.

"Find anything?" MEFE looked at her.

"No."

"I'll check the attic might be something there."

"Okay, once I'm done here I'll check the basement, and head towards my grave see if that helps."

MEFE simply nodded and pulled the string that released the stairs that lead to the attic, and headed upwards.

Summer finally came up to her room that she shared with Taiyang. She walked inside and decided to lay on the bed to see if that would help her at all. She remembered blue eyes looking into silver eyes in ecstasy caught up in the moment. The way their bodies intertwined as he dominated her, and marked her entire body. The she remembered looking into at that woman that he left them for. How he sacrificed everything he had accomplished for one human. She took it upon herself to kill her only for her to ultimately fail as the woman cut her down. "Yada." She said as she stretched her arms under the pillows. She opened her nightstand to see a picture of the two of them together. She grabbed the picture and got a closer look. As she held it her fingers touched every inch as she tried to crumple it, but ultimately stuffed it inside her pocket.

MEFE then walked inside with a box that had something written on it that said. "Summer's Stuff. DO NOT THROW AWAY!" MEFE then dumped it on the bed. "So any luck?"

"I remember so many things, but I don't know what Watts or the others want me to do. How was it when you first got your Apostle?" Summer wanted to know why she was a different case as opposed to the rest.

"Well it was weird especially with differentiating which memories are yours, and which aren't. Also doesn't help that you have to take the injections and several different therapies." MEFE then placed her hand on her neck.

Summer then looked at it and saw that the skin had several holes, probably from the injections she was talking about. "Is that why you are aggressive some and not most of the time?"

"He he he. Yeah although I like it better when I'm in control, but I can feel it just underneath the skin."

"Yeah I heard you wanted to sleep with Nagisa what was that about?" Summer wondered why in the world someone would want to sleep with their target.

"Oh yeah that was well... A weird time for me. Now... Well now I can think more clearly too... It's nice, but also weird. When I first received the implant I tried sifting through the memories, but it was more than that. The Apostle grabs hold of your emotions too. It can make you feel whatever it wants you to feel, remember what it wants to remember, in the end you don't really have any control."

"But then why did you like Nagisa?" MEFE wasn't making any sense.

"I stopped taking the therapies, and injections it got to the point where Watts had to make an injection that would let the Apostle take full control." MEFE then sat next to her.

"I guess I see what you are trying to say." Summer then looked at the stuff that MEFE dropped.

She began sifting through most of it. Nothing stood out to her immediately save for a journal with a distinct sapphire rose design on the front cover. She opened it, and began sifting through the pages. It detailed the time she spent with Nagisa. She began reading one of the entries. "Today was my first date with Nagisa, and I must say I'm pretty excited for the next one. He was really sweet, and I'm pretty sure that had he asked to kiss me on my first date I would have said yes. I don't care if I'm rushing things a bit I'm sure he's the one..."

MEFE peeked in from Summer's shoulder. "Is he still the one?" She sneered.

Summer then sighed, and sifted to a middle entry. "This place is amazing I can't believe that Nagisa is actually NASSAR EMBRY and THE DEVOURER! Holy crap how do you hide something like that? I mean sure he killed a lot of people, but he also saved them. Last night we also had sex, umm it was awkward because it was my first time, but he was patient and nice. I feel like I should just marry him at this point."

"Ooh so what happened c'mon let's get to the good part." MEFE urged Summer to continue.

Then Summer closed the journal, and walked out journal in hand. She tried to make her way back to her grave. She finally reached it overlooking the majority of the village. "At least they had the decency to refill the hole." Summer was told that Raven had been tasked with refilling it to cover their tracks.

She opened it again to the entry after she and Nagisa split. The page had water marks on it from when she cried. "I'm such an idiot. I should have seen the last one, and now... HE'S GONE! And I'm never going to see him again. I can't blame him though. I almost killed him. It hurts so much. Why!? Why couldn't I be strong enough?" She felt a tear roll down her cheek, and just like the last time rage took hold of her.

Summer spotted MEFE making her way to the grave from the cliff. She then read the last entry. "I showed the picture to the pub owner, and said that he saw him go north about three days ago. I have to hurry up if I want to find him. I'm so close to him now I can feel it. When I catch up to him I'll make things right again I just know it." Summer then placed the book atop her gravestone, and headed back to where MEFE was.

Raven POV

Raven looked around at some of the soldiers they were different, changed somehow. She looked again at her bank account she currently had 3,476,893 lien. "Well seems like I've already milked this organization for all it's worth." She looked at the soldiers again. "Best to quit while I'm ahead and move on."

She walked down the halls as she tried to find the rest of her team. She then saw Lesha along with Paraz and Tyrus come out of one of the rooms. Raven waved her hand then suddenly Lesha rushed at her with a knife. Lesha pushed Raven back against the wall with her knife at Raven's throat. "Woah this stuff they gave us really works."

"Lesha what the fuck? Get the hell off of me!" Raven was angry that Lesha would try to kill her.

"Okay okay calm down." Lesha then put her knife away.

As she did Raven noticed the small band aids on each of their necks. "What the hell happened to you guys? Is there an epidemic?"

"No we just received a huge bonus for being transplanted with something." Tyrus explained.

"And you guys just did it willingly?" Raven asked.

"Well when they offer you a million lien you don't say no." Lesha showed the scar she had on her chest to Raven.

"So what are you guys gonna stay or come with?" Raven asked.

"Stay. I'm sure we can make several more lien anyways." Tyrus explained.

On the downside Raven wouldn't be able to take any major contracts without a team to back her up, but looking at what was happening and what was most certainly going to happen she could take it easy for a while. "Well then in that case I'll leave you guys to it."

Just as she left she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Adam also promised us a huge bonus if we got you to join. So what do you say Raven? Take one for the team?" Lesha asked.

Raven thought about her chances they seemed stacked in her favor since she had her sword, but Lesha's speed was no laughing matter Raven barely had any time to react. She could use her sword's blink ability, but they could probably pass through the portal in the small time span that it's open. She had no choice it was a risky gamble, but if luck were on her side she would pull through, probably.

In one quick motion Raven pulled her sword, and attempted to decapitate all three of them at the same time. They all jumped back a few meters. As they did Raven used her sword's blink ability and ended up in the hangar. A knife flew out of the portal, and landed on the right side of her head. The portal finally closed all that was left was the small marking she had made on the floor just in case she needed a quick exit.

She grabbed the knife, and attempted to make her way to one of the VTOLs. She needed some kind of diversion that would try and divert the dozens of soldiers away from one of them. Then she saw an explosion coming in from the far side of the hangar. She also noticed Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Neo all with backpacks hiding from the soldiers. "Seems like my luck keeps holding up."

She followed them to one of the VTOLs when Mercury turned around and spotted her. "Agh fuck one of them's right behind us."

"Calm your shit I want out of this place just as much as you guys now let's go before they notice us." Raven then urged Mercury to get onboard along with the rest of them.

Raven made her way to the cockpit. "Okay Neo I know you know how to drive one of these so you're my co-pilot. I got the rotor. Cinder, Emerald take these bastards out. Mercury there is a pulse rifle back there grab it and start shooting."

"Since when do you call the shots?" Cinder asked. Then dozens of White Fang soldiers began pouring into the hangar.

"Since right now." Raven began taking the VTOL out of the hangar as they began shooting at them. They made it out, but started receiving rockets that barely missed them. "Fuck me."

They were as far away as they could have gotten. Raven then checked the fuel on the gauge. "Well we have some fuel, but it won't be enough to get you guys to Beacon. There is a good chance they know where you are headed so if you want a different rout I suggest you make one up now."

Cinder began thinking of alternate routes they could take. "We could go along the Rim of Vale. Lot of frontier villages it's longer, but no White Fang presence."

Raven then nodded. "Okay we got about a day's worth of fuel so after that we dump this thing and walk." The rest agreed to her plan.

Salem POV

Several weeks after their escape.

The Apostles had all gathered around the sarcophagus, and began reviving Boros. They all seemed exhausted. Salem had ordered Watts to increase their dosage, much to his protest saying it could have some sort of adverse effect, but their was not time for that this was far too important. Finally they stopped giving Boros their aura as some of them fell to their knees. Finally a rumbling could be heard and the top layer of the coffin exploded into many pieces. Then a hand emerged, and suddenly something jumped out. It immediately made its way to Watts as it held him up by the neck with one hand.

Salem could see him clearly now. The serpent had only two arms, four wings, bone armor covering most of his body, along with spikes that trailed along its back.

Salem then began speaking. "Welcome back Emperor Boros."

The serpent looked at her kneeling along with the rest of them. He then turned to Watts. Boros opened his mouth and began to swallow him whole. "It's been a long time, but first where is my brother? WHERE IS ANAKOTH!?"

AN: So Vol 6 is gonna be really long to the point where I don't wanna write, but all the cool shit happenns there so... Also I mean Salem gets pregnant with Ruby's love child but it's weird because now Roman is back in the picture. Also Coco tries to get Raven and Goodwitch in bed wth her at the same time. Velvet meets her twin brother Velcro who just came back from the war. Winter finds out that she's her own grandmother and now she has to go back in time with Cinder to save the holiday with the fat guy that wears a red suit... You know the one where the fat guy breaks into your house and has his way with you while you are asleep. But then you guys reach a settlement in the form of gifts anyways... Also Yatsuhashi invents Hash Browns. Fox and Nagisa open up a restaurant called Fuckers where the food is Finger Fuckin' Good... That's the actual slogan watch the commercials they are on all the time. Pyrrha gets an auditon for a porno called Team SPRM, but later finds out that it's a front for Ozpin to sell his cheap knock-off glasses. Glynda finds the other half of her cape. Yang goes Narnia to find herself only to then join the war effort in preventing Narnia from being taken over by Blake's evil twin cousin Ricardo who is really Jaune's long lost father. Later on we see Neo and Weiss start their own ice-cream business only to be taken over by the evil corporate conglomerate known as Ren. Nora goes on a journey to restore the lords of pancakes to their rightful thrones in true Dark Souls 3 fashion. Jaune builds a framer's association called Farmer's Associaton of Remnant Coalition otherwise known as FARC... wait not that FARC this is a different FARC. Emerald and Mercury become the next Bonnie and Clyde as they have to rob an invaluable gem that also has super powers in the form of granting the wearer the ability to have bacon vision. Which was forged by Blake eons ago in the fiery depths of the underworld. Blake later admits that she is a porn addict, to no one's surprise I mean she did sexually assault Nagisa. Neptune and Sun are confused for 70's pornstars with those mustaches of theirs, and they star in their own Lethal Weapon Remnant movie saga called. Two Lethal Dumbasses in what critics are calling the worst movie ever. Later Sun finds out about the corruption in Remnant's movie industry and he along with Neptune, Port, and Oobleck take to the streets guns locked and loaded in Four Lethal Dumbasses 2 Fuck the Critics; That's Right We Made A Sequel That No One Wanted Cuz Fuck You That's Why. So yeah as you can imagine a lot happens, but on another note I will also post something called The Anakoth Codex Companion where I flesh out some of the stuff I didn't get a chance to also I want to go more into depth with Nagsa and Summer's relationship also Nagisa's time in the Atlesian military as well as Nagisa's time with Winter. Also th rest of the characters such as Salem's time as Nagisa's student and so many things. But about Salem though her real name, is Averia Schnee she just changed it to Salem in case you guys didn't get it well that's it I'm out.


	6. Volume 6

AN: I own nothing.

AN: I FUCKING DID IT! AFTER MANY MONTHS THIS FUCKER IS FINISHED!

Volume 6

Nagisa POV

Nagisa heard what Raven just told him. "So that's how they brought her back... FUCK ME GYAH!" Nagisa began throwing things around the room.

"Cinder you said that Salem is going to bring back this Boros right?" Nagisa said as he calmed down.

Cinder nodded. "Yes she is trying to bring back the Empire of Ouro. She intends to revive your brother first."

"The hell are you talking about I don't have a brother." He said.

Cinder quirked an eyebrow. "Uhh... Don't you remember?"

"No... Where is Boros?"

"The Shambhallan Desert in Vacuo why?" Cinder asked.

"Good because that's where we're going."

"Nagisa that's ten days away we can't make that." Raven said.

"Don't worry we'll take the express way."

"Look Shiota in case you've forgotten we are trying to run away from them." Mercury added.

"Don't worry about it we'll still do that except that we'll run towards them kick their asses and run away again. See it's perfect." Nagisa tried to reassure Mercury.

"So I take it you stole some intel from Salem?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes here take it." Cinder gave him the chip.

Nagisa grabbed it and plugged it in to his scroll. He began sifting through the files. He did not like what he found. Salem was his third top student right after Gaspar, and Yada. She had a craving for knowledge something Nagisa liked about her, but just like Gaspar, Salem too was a casualty of the world. "Hmm well I have three base locations... But this Boros guy comes first looks like the whole plan is built around his revival so we take him out first."

"Okay how do we do that?" Asked Emerald.

Nagisa then turned his fingers into snakes. "Like so... So I know you kids got off on the wrong foot with... You know... Chances are they will try to kill you. However, lucky for you guys I won't bring them along speed is of the essence here so grab your shit and let's go before Salem gets this Boros."

They did as he asked and headed outside. "So where are we going?" Asked Mercury.

"Outskirts of the village first we need to hit the expressway that will take us to Vacuo it will take us at least... 5 maybe 6 hours in total much faster too." Said Nagisa as they neared their location.

Nagisa began stomping his foot on the ground. "Hey jackass wake up c'mon hurry up!"

The rest of them looked at Nagisa as if he had gone insane. "Uhm Nagisa are you sure you're okay maybe the poison..."

Raven was suddenly interrupted by the giant Maw Grimm that emerged from the ground. It lowered itself to Nagisa's level. "Shambhallan Desert. Salem. Apostles. Long story. Can you take me there now?" Nagisa asked.

The Grimm simply opened its mouth. "Okay everyone inside now."

"Ugh smells like shit in there isn't there..." Said Emerald covering her nose.

"Tough shit kids get inside now." Urged Nagisa.

They did much to their dismay. They sat down on its throat as it began tunneling its way to Vacuo. Nagisa isolated himself and began reading through the files. Salem was planning something at the Ball too. "Agh damn it!"

He pulled out his scroll and dialed Weiss.

"Nagisa what's up?" Asked Weiss.

"Weiss look tell Winter that the Apostles will make a move on the Ball they are going to kill everyone and start a world war. Have the kingdoms kill each other off then pick them off one by one."

Nagisa couldn't hear anything at the other end. "Weiss!"

"Uh yeah okay right I'll tell her."

"Good... Also I have Yang's mom, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Neo with me. They are on our side so... Don't kill them when we get there. Also... Never mind... It's better in person bye." Nagisa hung up. He debated whether or not he should tell her over the scroll, but... This also isn't the kind of news that you wait and see.

Raven looked at Nagisa. "You didn't..."

"How many people does Salem have on her side besides the Fang and the Apostles?" Asked Nagisa quick to change the subject.

"A few mercenaries, some other hired specialists, doctors, that's about all I know." Said Raven.

"Cinder you've been with her longer what does she have at her disposal?" Asked Nagisa.

"I wouldn't know any more than Raven besides what she told me about Ouro and Boros. She always trusted the Apostles more than she did anyone else. Except maybe Watts, but..." Cinder stopped herself mid thought.

"But?"

"That's it. That's all I know."

Nagisa let out a long sigh. "Well whatever..." Nagisa felt his scroll vibrate. He checked to see that it was Yang who was calling him. He held the scroll firmly in his hand and crushed it. They all looked at him. "No need for any distractions besides you can all explain yourselves later." Nagisa then turned to Raven. "Are you going to be a problem for her?"

Raven seemed deep in thought. "That's up to her to decide. Besides I may not join you in your little venture like they will. I have better things to do than save the world for free."

"Hmm you never change Raven."

"Maybe if you paid me..."

"How much?" Asked Nagisa.

"1,000 for a Fang member 1,000,000 for an Apostle if you want Salem though that will be 2,000,000 as for Boros well... 10,000,000 up front. What do you say?" Said Raven smiling to herself. She then stretched out her hand.

Nagisa held her hand. He immediately punched her gut and hit the back of her neck knocking her out.

"What the hell Nagisa!?" Said Emerald as Nagisa carried Raven.

"She was being a bitch... Also that's a long story. Anyways Cinder I assume you want to know about Solomon and Yuuko?" Asked Nagisa as he set Raven down.

"Yes tell me everything."

"Well Solomon and Black Gold Saw, your aunt that is, were both my students as well. Both of them formed the Jigua which are Grimm Clans spread all across Remnant they number in the millions last I heard. So back to Solomon she and Yuuko birthed two daughters you and your sister. I found you I just need your sister. Yuuko is alive and well don't worry... Your sister is a different story she was sent with another family when Yuuko was being hunted by assassins. I have a... Shall we say... Contact in Menagerie that will help us out. Oh and yeah I'm kind of your grandfather, but not by blood mind you in case you were wondering. So any questions?"

"What was she like?"

"Well she wasn't you. You take more after your aunt Saw in that respect. It might also have something to do with the fact that Saw and Salem were... Close once."

"Close as in..."

"I don't know and she won't tell me... What I do know is that Saw has ensured that the humans and faunus stop expanding into Jigua territory. Mt. Glenn is a perfect example of this. Solomon tried to find a way to unite all of us under a single banner, but failed. Saw tried to unite all of us under her banner, and is... Struggling. Salem though... I don't know what she wants. Although she wasn't always Salem. She used to be called Averia Schnee before she took her name."

"Whose name?" Asked Cinder.

"Salem's name."

"She wasn't always called Salem?" Asked Mercury.

"No she took that name from another girl called Salem."

"Who was she?" Asked Emerald.

"Averia's daughter." Nagisa had a sullen look in his face. "Anyways that is something that is best left in the past no use in me telling you all about it." Nagisa shook his head. "Let's get some rest we are gonna need it where we are going."

Ozpin POV

Ozpin looked at the collection he had amassed on Nassar Embry. "How far the lies go back... More importantly will we survive this time... So much for me trying to preserve your legacy..."

Ever since Oobleck returned with the information Shiota had given him Oobleck hadn't bothered to get any sleep. Oobleck even kept Ozpin in the loop as to what he found. Needless to say the information in that chip was enough to start a war or several in a matter of seconds. There was a message left for Ozpin in the chip however. One that told him of a certain volume of books he should read.

"So then let's see here where did I... There they are." Ozpin pulled out both books. "Hmm I haven't read these in years, but maybe Shiota might know more than I do at this point."

He let out a chuckle. Despite the fact that Shiota may look young he has far surpassed anyone in Remnant ages ago. He looked at the entire volume of books written by Posthmus Thanatos. The Angel Knight, An Assessment of Morals, Idealisms, and Definitions a Genealogy of the meaning of being a Huntsman in The Angel Knight from Nassar Embry to Now, The Death of the Angel Knight, and finally The Last Huntsman: An Assessment of Morals after Nassar Embry. "I hate these books so much."

Then Ozpin opened the first book. As he opened the first page he read the acknowledgements. "For my teacher Nagisa Shiota."

He blinked for a few more seconds. "You can be really condescending Shiota." Deep down he knew Shiota was mocking him letting him in on how easy it would have been to know he wasn't who he said he was. "Well might as well start reading."

As he started he received a message in his scroll from Shiota. "Qrow and Taiyang are dead. Their bodies were used to bring back the last Apostle, Summer who is Ruby's mother. Also I have Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Neo, and Raven with me my condition with Cinder will apply to them as well. Salem is planning to kill everyone at the Ball."

He put the scroll to the side, and began reading taking his mind off of the fact that Salem was close to achieving her plans. Chapter 1 The Death of Yada Touka and the birth of The Angel Knight.

Ruby POV

Ruby saw Yang attempting to dial again and again. "Yang he's obviously busy. Maybe they ran into trouble."

"Tch yeah... Agh this pisses me off so much she is right there with him, and he won't even..."

Ruby placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Yang I'm sure he'll bring her back now c'mon let's go see the library Weiss found."

Yang turned off her semblance. "Yeah okay... Maybe Nagisa has some dirty secrets of his in those diaries."

Ruby smiled and headed to the library along with her sister. As they entered they saw that everyone was gathered there too. "So that's where you guy's were. Anything good?"

"Some of this stuff is really depressing. I mean look here Nagisa blew up an entire city to take down one Atlesian general during the war. And in another he started a war not to mention how many people he's killed... I know that he is... But do you think that he feels anything when..." Blake was left at mid thought.

"I'm sure he feels that some of their deaths are necessary, but... Well we haven't made it easy for him... At least the world hasn't." Pyrrha said as she kept flipping through pages.

"So he saves the world time and time again, and we keep messing up time and time again... It's no wonder he can't stand people half the time... We suck!" Weiss continued as she kept her eyes glued to the book.

"So Weiss is it true those assholes are with him?" Asked Coco.

"Yeah they are all with him including Yang's mom." Weiss said.

"Hmph well good I'm itching for some payback. What about you Yang? I imagine the rest of you too?" Said Coco as she smirked.

"Well after what they did to Penny I'm sure we are owed some payback." Said Jaune.

"I dunno if that's what he would want." Said Fox as he closed one of the books.

"Fox..."

"The reason why we haven't made it easy for him is the same reason that is holding us back... I've read some of these books and I can understand something clearly... We stick to the same habits... Penny is dead, whether or not Atlas will try to bring her back is up to them... But if Nagisa is willing to let go of his hatred for Cinder and her team, then what does that mean for the rest of us... He has lived for a long time... Maybe, maybe it's time we moved on..." Said Fox.

"Moving on huh? Well it's kind of hard to do that when he's hanging around the people that almost destroyed Beacon." Said Coco.

"And he saved us by exposing himself... He could have abandoned us, but didn't and now we owe him a debt we can't repay... You guys saw the news... Kingdoms the world over are terrified of what happened at Beacon... Nagisa saved us, but the price he payed was the possibility of another war..." Continued Fox.

"Hmm... I get it now... That's why we're going to the King's Summit Ball. But if Nagisa exposes himself there... And the Apostles show up... Will we survive? Team RMNT was top notch there hasn't been a single team in all of Remnant that can match their skills. What chance do we have?" Said Weiss as she slumped in her chair.

"We have Nagisa... And if we don't succeed then he'll kick our butts until we do... He hasn't been easy on us... And that's something good, besides we have each other... We can do it." Said Ruby.

"Alright sis now then anything good on Nagisa?" Asked Yang.

"Well I found something about some woman called Averia Schnee... She became a Winter Maiden... Huh? Hey guys I think I found out part of what Nagisa wants to do with the maidens... Come look." Suddenly everyone gathered around Velvet. "Hmm well it talks about what a maiden is, but... Huh? Recessive genes? Harmony? Last resort? Wait there's an entry here... 'It's been nearly 7 centuries since I devoured the Seer whatever the maidens real purpose it was not for the establishment of peace as he led me on to believe. However after researching the notes he had in his laboratory I can confirm that with the four of them it can be done. The price I'm afraid will be too high... But should they bring chaos to the world again it will be one that they must pay as punishment as well. Once I've absorbed all four of them I'll make my decision.' Huh I wonder what that last resort is?" Asked Velvet as she finished reading the entry.

"What worries me is what price we have to pay. To Nagisa we are all still a bunch of kids. The gifts of aura, semblance, and who knows what else have been used for war." Said Ren.

Ruby saw Yang exit the room scroll in hand. She followed her as she saw Yang dialing into it. She approached her sister once again. "Yang he's..."

"I'm actually calling someone else." Said Yang.

"Oh?"

"Cinder..." Yang struggled to let that out.

"WHAT!? When did you get her number?" Asked Ruby.

"Sove..."

"Say no more. So will she answer?" Asked Ruby.

"I hope... Should I?" Asked Yang.

On the one hand they could find out more about what's going on. On the other it would also complicate things. "No... I think its for the best if we give them time."

"Yeah."

Pyrrha POV

Pyrrha was looking through all the books Nagisa had on the shelves. So many that she recognized from class, others that had been lost to time, and some written in dead languages. Then she saw a small journal with a very familiar emblem of a spear and shield. Her eyes went wide as she read the engraving "The Diary of Yada Touka." Her hands began shaking and sweating as she held the small book in her hands. She finally managed to get a grip and began opening the journal. She looked around the rest of the shelves to see if there was more written by Touka, but nothing.

It seemed odd to her that Touka's personal diary would be so well hidden then again... Perhaps Nagisa wanted to keep it that way. "Out of sight, out of mind." The section where she found it was cramped and isolated, there was also a lot of dust as if this particular area had not been looked at in ages. She opened the first page... Blank. She turned to the second also blank. She kept flipping through the pages until she came across the same emblem again halfway through the book. She ran her fingers over the emblem again, and this time the emblem glowed. The light became too bright and Pyrrha covered her eyes with her free arm.

Finally the light dissipated as Pyrrha looked around her to see if anything was damaged, but everything seemed fine. She began making her way back to where the rest of her teammates where to see them all... Gone? They were there just a few seconds ago. She began making her way outside to see... Children? Lots of children of various ages with armor and weapons. She saw a small water fountain and rushed over as soon as possible. She began to wash her face to see if she was dreaming, but nothing the children were still there.

She then saw a Nagisa approach her. "Hey Yada I'm back from Yoshana's Enclave. I managed to get her to pledge 30 more kids for the school. From the looks of it though there won't be enough room. Mephala and Rokk have already started looking for a few places where to build the next academy, but we just don't have the man power to keep it safe."

Pyrrha didn't know how to respond to that. Not like she needed to anyway as she immediately started speaking against her will. "Well why don't Rokk and Mephala stay over there to keep the academy safe. You and I can manage here."

"Yeah guess you're right I'll tell Belfer to get the word out as soon as I can."

Then Nagisa leaned in and kissed her. Pyrrha wanted to pull away from him, but her body was not responding it just embraced him tighter and deepened the kiss. "I want to try again." She whispered.

"Yada I think we both know that at this point it's not going to happen." Responded Nagisa.

"Please..." She begged as she kissed his cheek.

"Oh fine." Nagisa planted a kiss on her forehead and left.

Pyrrha was baffled by a few things. First she finally knew what Nagisa was like as a kisser. Second she was now going to lose her virginity in the most historic way possible. Third Nagisa was going to rock her world... Maybe... As soon as she figures out a way out of here.

"Aunt Yada can you teach me how to use my semblance?"

Pyrrha turned and saw a small girl no older than 10 looking up at her.

"No way! Master Touka can you teach me how to use a sword."

What soon followed was a bunch of kids swarming her asking her for private lessons. The kids started pulling on her clothes until finally Nagisa rushed in.

"Alright that's enough all of you. Have any of you kids mastered your poise techniques?" Nagisa asked as all the kids looked at him.

"But Master Nassar you promised that..." One of the kids began.

"Master poise then we'll move on to the harder stuff." Nagisa was quick to interrupt him.

All the kids suddenly left in defeat as Nagisa moved next to Yada. "To think she's all grown up."

"Hmm..."

"Harmony."

"Oh right yeah. She definitely has my brother's eyes." Said Yada as she looked at the girl training. Pyrrha felt a hint of sadness. She remembered that when Nagisa confessed he told them that he and Yada kept trying to have children. She must have been sad knowing she could never experience that happiness. Of never having a family to call her own.

"Hey cheer up after tonight they will be saying that about our children." Said Nagisa as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

Yada placed her arms above his, feeling his embrace. "Yeah... Listen Nagisa about..."

"Don't worry about it. They made their choice..." He then embraced Yada tighter. "And I made mine."

"Thank you."

"Now let's go teach the kids their poise techniques." Said Nagisa as he took one of Yada's hands and headed to where the rest of the kids were.

Pyrrha was fascinated by the level the kids were in terms of abilities. If she had to guess they would be on par with Atlesian huntsmen perhaps even above that. The girl, Harmony, was far more advanced than the other children. After training for a few hours she took a moment to rest and sat by one of the logs lying nearby. Pyrrha looked at Harmony approach her.

"Auntie are you going to teach me?" She asked with a smile in her face.

"I don't think you are at that level yet." Replied Yada.

"Oh come on please. I want to learn how to use aural arts."

It was the first time Pyrrha had heard the term aural arts. "Harmony you could die."

"But if I learn aural arts then I could learn how to use..."

"No means no Harmony the cost is too great."

The girl pouted and headed back to one of the dormitories. She then noticed Nagisa approach her. "You know it would have been a lot easier had you not tried to show off."

"And what would you call saving me when we met?" Yada asked.

Nagisa slapped the back of her head. "That was different... Besides we have our hands full Belfer came back we have a problem."

"What happened?"

"Shibboleth he's on the move again and he's headed here. We're talking about 6000 Grimm."

"How long do we have?" Asked Yada.

"Hours. Rokk and Mephala are already on their way with reinforcements, but..."

"Hmm... Then let's go just you and me should be enough." Said Yada.

Nagisa closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah okay. Hey Izalith come over here."

"Yes Master Embry?"

"Round up everyone now we have incoming. You guys are going to have to go dark so no lights, and have something between you and the sky it's an army of fliers that's headed this way."

"Yes sir." The boy immediately ran back and began gathering everyone.

"Yada let's move."

Yada nodded and both she and Nagisa rushed towards the compound exit.

"Yada..."

"Yes I know... It's okay."

Nagisa nodded and began transforming. Yada was able to climb on his back and began flying to where Shibboleth's army was located. Pyrrha was able to witness Nagisa's true form up close and personal. She was mesmerized by the view of the landscape as the sun began to set and the night soon began. As they flew Yada looked up at the moon, and began remembering their flight. Soon she heard a roar and could see hundreds of griffins, reavers, dragons, nevermores, and so many others with a large Grimm leading them.

Yada sat down in a meditative pose and began concentrating. Pyrrha felt a strange emptiness taking over Yada's body. She could feel no signs of aura or semblance whatsoever. Finally Yada reopened her eyes and drew her weapon. Nagisa began flying upwards into the atmosphere. Yada held on to one the scales as Nagisa picked up speed. Finally Yada let go and dropped down on top of a Dragon Grimm and began slaughtering them. Pyrrha was unable to keep up with Yada's movements she had the strength, speed, and agility to somehow leap across several hundred meters something that did not seem at all possible... Should not be possible. As Yada turned she saw Nagisa and Shibboleth engaging one another.

Yada was almost done mopping up the remaining Grimm just as Nagisa forced Shibboleth to land as his army had all been wiped out. Pyrrha could feel Yada's weariness and exhaustion taking over. Finally Shibboleth landed in front of Yada looming over her. Nagisa reverted back to his human form and stood in front of Shibboleth.

"So the rumors are true."

"What the hell are you doing Shibboleth?" Asked Nagisa.

The Grimm turned to look at him. "Anakoth the Devourer has now turned into Anakoth the Betrayer."

"What of it?"

"Someday Anakoth all that you have wrought will one day come crashing down... And these humans who once called you a savior will clamor for your head. You cannot escape what you are." And with that Shibboleth flew away.

Nagisa finally collapsed to the floor. Yada rushed to his side to help him up.

"Nagisa hey are you..."

"I'm fine just a little winded... Looks like I still can't..."

"Shut up I've got you." Yada then carried Nagisa on her back and rushed back to Sanctuary.

It took them almost three hours to get back there as she saw Rokk and Mephala standing by the entrance.

"We heard from Izalith how long until..." Mephala stopped as she saw a naked Nagisa on Yada's back.

"So I guess we're too late for the fight?" Asked Rokk.

"Yeah we... Took care of it." Replied Yada.

"Did he have to turn into that thing to do it?" Asked Rokk.

"Rokk..." Yada began.

"To hell with you Touka I know Embry is your husband and all, but now is not the time for your bleeding heart bullshit. Lay him down and let me kill him."

"Rokk that's not..." Mephala interjected.

"How many people has he killed? How many fathers, mothers, children, brothers, sisters... Should I go on? We are barely hanging by a thread. Now I know Nassar helped us with the Apostles, but that time is over and done we don't need him anymore." Rokk said as he pulled out a knife. "Now then if we kill him we kill the Grimm's leadership and then they all vanish... Put Nassar down Touka."

"No." Said Yada slowly backing away.

"Put him down!"

"No!"

Rokk lunged at Yada, but was ultimately stopped by Mephala. "What the hell are you doing Mephala?"

"Embry helped us. He saved us. Hell he saved the human race and now you want to kill him."

"How long until he does it again? How long until he realizes that we are not worth his time anymore?" Asked Rokk

There was nothing but a silence that took over the group. "Hmph this silence is your answer." Then Rokk left the three of them.

"I'll go talk to him... You should tend to Embry make sure he's okay." Said Mephala as she chased after Rokk.

Then Mephala left Yada alone with Nagisa. Yada carried Nagisa to the cottage and laid him down on the bed.

As she did Nagisa finally started coming to. "You three are really loud."

"You need to rest."

"And you need to stop using your Aural Art in front of the kids… and the Grimm. Shibboleth and Rokk are right though it's only a matter of time before… Ack what the hell Yada?"

"You were being stupid again. Now let me see if he got you." Yada began inspecting Nagisa's body. Pyrrha wished she could turn away, but that did not seem like an option anymore. His skin felt extremely soft and warm to the touch. "Well it looks like… Mphg."

Nagisa took one of Yada's hands and pulled her to the bed where he met his lips with hers. Yada looked at Nagisa, and she understood immediately that she would get her wish. Pyrrha didn't know what to feel, but she felt herself enjoying what Nagisa was doing to her. The way Nagisa caressed her body with his lips, his hands, and the touch of his skin. By that point Pyrrha realized something she wished she hadn't. She was falling in love with Nagisa.

When Pyrrha finally came to she saw that Nagisa did not lay by her side. She felt strange almost as if... Her movements, she realized they were her own not Yada's. She saw that she was dressed in her usual garments. "Hmm..." She walked outside the cottage, and saw nothing but a complete white void save for a fountain where a girl held a small child. The girl looked at Pyrrha and waved a hand calling her over.

"It's okay." Said the girl as she patted the child's head. The child looked at Pyrrha walking toward their direction and hid behind the girl. "She's not going to hurt you... You won't right?"

"No I... I won't." Pyrrha was quick to answer.

"Hmm... Well then I assume you are Nagisa's newest student."

"Yes I'am." Said Pyrrha. She looked behind the girl at the small child that was hiding from her. She looked closely and noticed... Blue eyes and blue hair? "Is that..." She began.

"Nassar Embry. He's the boy that Nagisa used as a vessel. Speaking of which how is my hus... How's Nagisa?" Pyrrha noticed that the girl was close to using the word husband.

She assumed the girl must have been Yada. "He's... The apostles have returned."

"So Anakoth has come to end the world?" Asked Yada with a saddened look about her.

"No... Someone else."

She noticed Yada smile placing her hand on her chest. "Thank you Nagisa... So did he send you here?"

"No he's somewhere else."

"Well then sit down you and I have a lot to discuss Pyrrha."

"Yes please tell me everything."

"Am I to assume that you are also Nagisa's lover?"

Pyrrha blushed at the comment. "I... No. NO. We're not..."

"It's okay... I... I can't give Nagisa the life... Well couldn't actually." Yada said as tears began forming in her eyes.

Pyrrha had no idea what to say. She was sitting next to THE Yada Touka. The stories that she grew up with told her that she was the very definition of a huntress, but experiencing her memories and talking to her she realized how little those stories humanized her. She never got to know Yada Touka the wife of Nassar Embry whom never experienced the happiness of having her own family. Who never got to grow old and die next to her husband.

"But that's enough about the past... Aural Arts you want to know don't you?"

"Yes... What are they though?"

"Neither Aura or Semblance."

"So is it just physical prowess?"

"Yes and no. Hmm... What is semblance to you?"

"Well semblance is the ability or power one develops after a while... Right?" Answered Pyrrha.

"Huh? Damn Nagisa was right huntsmen and huntresses did become stupider in the future... No you are very wrong. That's not even close as to what semblance is." Said Yada.

"Uhh then what is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"What you've always wanted."

Pyrrha quirked a brow. "What does that even mean?"

Yada smiled. "He'll tell you in due time. Or perhaps its safe to say you will."

Pyrrha looked at the small boy looking back at her. "Shouldn't he be... Taller or older?"

"No... The boy went through a lot... The trauma he suffered was too much for him to take. I've been helping him recover while Nagisa uses Nassar's body."

Pyrrha remembered Nagisa mentioning the things the boy did and went through. "Makes you wonder if we deserved what Nagisa did to us... Doesn't it?" Yada said.

"Yeah... But can't Nagisa and Nassar live in the same body?" Asked Pyrrha.

"No, bodies can only hold one soul. Should another soul enter the body half of both will be destroyed in order for them to fuse and use the body. Half of you will be gone." Yada explained.

Pyrrha remembered the maiden and the possibility of a fusion her soul with the fall maiden. Then she remembered Nagisa absorbing the maiden. "Wait Nagisa was able to..."

"He isn't human remember. Laws that would apply to us don't apply to him... Or Nassar for that matter, but you are correct they could inhabit the same body. Nagisa thought it wise to leave the boy's soul here so that I could help him recover." Said Yada.

"Why not Nassar?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Go on show her." Yada urged the boy to demonstrate his powers.

The small child held his hands together in a closed form and when he opened them a sapphire flower appeared. Pyrrha touched the flower with her index finger and suddenly a flower turned into a bird and flew away.

"What was..."

"He can generate something out of nothing. Life... Even the boundaries of death do not apply to him." Yada explained.

"What is he?" Asked Pyrrha.

"He is why you have semblance. Now then one thing you must know is that Nagisa will only let one person use Aural Arts."

"Why?"

"Balance. If Nagisa gave Aural Arts to everyone the Grimm would be wiped out. Nagisa walks a fine line between helping us and them. And if more than one person has this ability it could mean the end."

"You... Care about the Grimm?" Asked Pyrrha.

Yada smiled at her. "Of course I married one... I was even willing to carry his child." Yada then rubbed her stomach. "I would have named her... Eria."

"Lovely name."

"Thank you." Then Yada continued. "Nagisa is the only one that can unlock Aural Arts for you, but... It will all be up to you whether you are worthy or not." Said Yada.

"I'am."

"That's not up to you to decide... It's up to 'you' to decide." Said Yada as she poked Pyrrha's chest.

"Huh?"

"You'll see what I mean soon enough. Tell Nagisa I'm sorry about everything, and also about Tofarr."

"I will, but I have to know why did you become a huntress?"

"So that I could fight and die with the man I loved. Now go."

Pyrrha opened her eyes and saw that she was still holding the book. "Hey Pyrrha come over here I found Nagisa's little black book." Yelled Coco.

"Coming."

Nagisa POV

"To the left."

"Over there over there."

"Cinder, Emerald cover fire. Neo head right. Raven you and Mercury head left. I've got the center now go." Nagisa was quick to bark orders as dozens of Augmented Fang soldiers stormed their positions. Nagisa opted to use the Maw Grimm to burrow underneath the Fang's entrenched positions and get the proverbial drop on them. It worked for the better part of three seconds.

"Shit who's the smart guy who said to kick their asses and retreat." Said Mercury as he took cover behind some crates.

"Shut up and move it." Ordered Nagisa. They were well entrenched with incoming fire from all directions. Nagisa found a box filled with explosives in his cover spot. "Okay new plan."

"Finally." Said Mercury.

"Mercury kick these grenades over to the gun positions." Said Nagisa as he handed Mercury some grenades.

"Will do." Mercury used his air blasts to send the grenades flying to the gun positions effectively taking them out.

"Okay everyone move now."

They all rushed the temple entrance taking out the Fang's riflemen as they did so. "Okay. It's going to be claustrophobic in there so Merucry close range don't use ranged attacks don't want the ceiling falling on top of us. Raven now's the time to draw your symbol so we can make a quick exit."

"On it." Raven drew her sword and etched the symbol onto the wall.

"Okay Cinder, Me, Neo, Raven, Emerald, and Mercury. That's our formation."

"Why am I at the front?" Asked Cinder.

"Because you are my flashlight now let's go." Said Nagisa as they made their way into the tomb. Cinder raised an arm and began illuminating their path forward into the darkness.

"Man this place is immense." Said Mercury.

"Yeah." Said Emerald.

They reached a large chamber that showed bridges running in every direction.

"Fuck... Where are you Boros?" Asked Nagisa thinking which way to go.

"Death... Death... Death... Death." Nagisa could hear a whisper coming from lower down the chamber beneath the black abyss.

"You guys hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Asked Cinder.

"That voice."

"He's here... We'll die..." He could hear the whispers.

"To hell with it you guys wait outside and disable their escape vehicles. I'll run solo from here on out." With that Nagisa jumped in the darkness hoping to find any sign of Boros. Nagisa landed on one the bridges and saw snakes at the bottom. The whispers were coming from them.

"One surprise after another." He walked until he reached a small chamber with hieroglyphs and etchings on the walls. He saw himself, the snake next to him that was supposed to be Boros, and two other figures a woman, and...

"Remarkable isn't it Shiota?" Said Salem as she noticed Nagisa looking at the wall.

"What the hell is this place?" Asked Nagisa.

"Avareth. Although it wouldn't surprise me that you don't remember."

"Enough with this cat and mouse bullshit. What the hell do you want?" Asked Nagisa with his weapon in his hand.

"What I've always wanted."

Nagisa heard footsteps getting farther away and went in pursuit of Salem.

Cinder POV

Cinder and the rest began dismantling their escape vehicles save for one VTOL that they could use.

"Okay Neo. Raven guard the VTOL. Emerald, Mercury with me we have to finish up here."

Cinder looked at the entrance to the tomb. It had already been half an hour since Nagisa went inside and still nothing. "Damn it where the hell are you?"

"Do you think we should head inside?" Asked Emerald.

"Hmm... Salem could be there along with the Apostles. We'd be killed instantly. No we wait and hope he comes back." Said Cinder as she was dismantling a VTOL's engine.

"What if he... Whoa what was that?" Said Emerald as the ground began to shake.

"Uhh guys we have a problem." Said Mercury as he pointed to a massive mountain of sand moving in their direction.

"Shit... Fucking World Eaters. That's it let's get on the VTOL and get airborne." Ordered Cinder as they all rushed to the VTOL.

Neo and Raven began the lift off procedure. "Nagisa's going to hate this." Said Raven as the VTOL began lifting off. Cinder saw as Deyon headed towards the tomb at top speed. "Damn Nagisa's still in there."

Deyon began circling the tomb before rising from beneath the sand and falling above the tomb.

"Damn it he's tearing the place apart!" Yelled Emerald as the gusts of wind began shaking the VTOL from where its position in the air.

"There he is by the entrance down there." Pointed Mercury.

"Alright Cinder take over. Emerald, Mercury stand back. And keep the damn thing steady I only have one shot at this." Said Raven as she etched a glyph onto the floor of the ship. "Here goes."

Deyon kept attacking the tomb almost sinking it to the depths of the desert. Then Raven blinked back aboard the VTOL with a wounded Nagisa. "Ap... Apoph... Remember Apophis." Then he fell to the floor.

"Get us out of here now!" Cinder then piloted the VTOL as far away from the tomb and Deyon as possible.

Cinder flew the ship for two hours straight. "Damn it I'm tired put on the auto-pilot would you."

Neo simply nodded. Cinder made her way towards Nagisa. She saw that his body had multiple bite marks. Snake bite marks. His veins were black probably from the poison. "Hey Torchlight... Can you get me some water?"

Cinder grabbed the canteen and helped Nagisa drink. "Thanks."

"Shiota what happened down there?" Asked Cinder.

"It was a fucking set up. Salem she... Fuck! He's coming back."

"Boros?" Asked Cinder.

"No something much worse than Boros."

"What is?" Asked Raven.

"Apophis, he's my father."

"How bad?" Asked Cinder.

Nagisa remained silent.

"How bad!?" Yelled Cinder.

"The end of everything." Nagisa continued. "Salem lured me into a chamber that was underneath the snakes and they all bit me. But... Ngh... The poison won't kill me, but she can now revive Boros using the blood on their fangs as a catalyst. In any case... Ngh... Apophis makes Boros and I look like a pair of kids with sticks."

"How long do we have?" Asked Emerald.

"Your guess is as good as mine. How much fuel do we have?" Said Nagisa.

"We won't last much longer only a few hours at best." Said Raven.

"Then it will have to do. There is another Maw Grimm we could use to head back to Sanctuary that is near here I say we ditch the ship and head there the rest of the way." Said Nagisa.

"Ugh do we have to Shiota?" Asked Emerald remembering the smell.

"Yeah we do. Salem retrieved the sarcophagus a while ago. Once I finish training you guys we'll head to ball and end this once and for all." Nagisa paused for a moment. "I need to rest."

Coco POV

Coco saw the five of them carrying Nagisa and Mercury as they made their way inside the compound. "What the fuck happened to him?" Asked Coco.

"It's a long story look we need to get him to a..." Emerald started as Nagisa began to hurl. "Okay stand back he's going to..."

Nagisa began vomiting a type of black tar like substance. As Coco avoided the substance she noticed the ground melting almost as well as a sizzling noise.

"Mercury lost his leg that way now can we please..."

"Yeah sure this way." Coco began leading them to one of the small buildings which she assumed was an infirmary of sorts. Either that or some type of dust laboratory.

"No out here... I'll just melt everything with... Blech... Coco get... Vel... Weiss... And... Blurgh..." Nagisa began throwing up again. Soon enough everyone gathered around him. "Good listen get me the... Ungh." Nagisa then passed out.

"Okay answer what the fuck is going on here?" Asked Coco as she glared at Cinder and her entourage.

"Shiota here took us on a suicide mission to try and kill his brother Boros and Salem... Although as you can imagine it was a set up. If you want to know more about what's going on here..." Cinder then tossed a small chip to Coco. "It has everything you want to know."

Coco held on to the chip. "How can we be sure that we can trust you?"

"Because Salem killed my mother and made me her slave... And you can bet I want some fucking payback." Said Cinder as she looked straight into Coco's eyes.

"Hmph... Fine... As for the two of you as soon as I get my weapon fixed I'm getting my own payback." Said Coco as she looked at Emerald and Mercury.

Yang looked at Mercury's leg and noticed that it was robotic. "You!"

"Oh fuck me! What do you want?" Said Mercury.

"A rematch." Said Yang as she began activating her semblance. Yang then began rushing Mercury only to be stopped by a punch in her gut forcing her to her knees.

"And here I thought Summer did a better job of raising you." Said Raven as she stood hovering over her daughter with a sadistic grin on her face.

Yang held her stomach as she looked up with a pained look in her face. Ruby rushed to her sister's side to help her up. "Yang! Remember what Nagisa said?"

"Tch..."

"Ruby right?"

"Yeah... Raven?"

"Hmm... Well fuck it here goes... Qrow and Taiyang are dead, and Summer was revived as one of the Apostles. There I fucking said it." Said Raven as she left the two alone.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Asked Yang.

"That I'm the only family you have left dumbass." Yelled Raven.

"Oh gods no... Agh Damn it!" Yang and Ruby began to embrace each other as they cried.

Coco looked away from the ordeal. What could she say? We're here for you if you need us? What a fucking joke! Coco simply rushed to where they were taking Nagisa to see if he was doing any better.

As she neared the group gathered around Nagisa she saw that he was convulsing and more of the black substance was coming out of his mouth, eyes, ears, and nose.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Coco.

"He just started doing that." Said Cinder.

"Fuck... Okay uhm... Damn it hang in there you psychotic son of a bitch. Any ideas?" Coco said as she looked around.

"Oh Ren remember when Nagisa gave me that bruise and he gave me that special dust?" Asked Jaune.

"Yeah okay. Ren, Jaune hurry up and get to it! Weiss summon your glyphs see if you can get him to stay still. The rest of you make room." Ordered Coco.

She noticed Cinder sitting beside Nagisa placing her hands over him as her hands began glowing. "What are you doing?"

"Saving my grandfather." Said Cinder focused on stabilizing Nagisa.

"GRANDFATHER!?"

"Yes."

Weiss's glyphs were useless. The black liquid was somehow immune to them. "Weiss what are..."

"I don't know. My glyphs can only resist so much. Whatever this... Thing is it's much stronger." Said Weiss as she tried to summon more.

"Okay we're here. With the dust."

"Jaune give it to me. The rest of you hold his ass down." Ordered Coco.

The first thing Coco did was to expose his chest to make it easier to inject him. What she did not expect was to see dozens... Possibly hundreds of little larvae moving inside Nagisa's veins.

"Oh my... What the fuck?" Coco hesitated for a moment before finally injecting Nagisa with the dust. "Please don't die." She then noticed the larvae moving towards his throat as if they were trying to escape his body. "Everyone move... Now!"

The larvae soon exited his mouth and began disintegrating from exposure. Then as if by some miracle Ngaisa began coughing. "Ow... What the... Where..."

"Hey Nagisa... You okay?" Asked Coco as she neared him.

Nagisa turned to look at her. "Coco I... Aww man my mouth tastes like my poison... Blech... It's gonna take days to get rid of it."

Coco smiled. "You jackass we thought we lost you."

"Hmm... Yeah aww man... I'm never gonna get used to food." Said Nagisa as he began to get back on his feet. "Yeah I'll need a couple of days, but I should be fine... For the most part."

Raven POV

Raven looked as everyone gathered around Nagisa save for Ruby and Yang, who were still coming to terms with their sudden loss.

"Fucking kids..." Uttered Raven. She sat down in one of the benches and pulled out her scroll. Except for the fact that she couldn't find it on her person. "What the... Where is..."

She then saw Neo dangling the device right before her eyes.

"What do you want Neo?" Asked Raven slightly irritated.

"Who are you gonna call?" Typed Neo onto her scroll.

"A buddy of mine."

"Who?" Typed Neo.

"Someone who can get me out of this shithole... I don't want any part of this war." Said Raven.

"Isn't it too late for that?"

"Salem wants all of you dead... Nagisa specifically."

"Why do you call him Nagisa?" Asked Neo.

"Because that's his name." Said Raven as she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"The way you say it is like there is some history there... Could it be that..." Neo suddenly grinned.

"Hmm... You really shouldn't mind other people's business." Said Raven.

"Perhaps your daughter would like to know." Typed Neo.

Raven stood up and walked as far as she could. She stopped half way and turned to look at Neo. "I don't have a daughter... She's just deadweight."

Raven exited the compound and began heading... Somewhere. "Agh damn it I don't even know where I'm going." She looked up at the sky to see the position of the sun. "Let's see here..." She began looking around. "Guess I'll go this way then."

As Raven continued her way she felt as if though she was being watched. She kept her hand on her sword and focused her attention on the surrounding area. She didn't hear anything... At all. No birds, no animals, no Grimm... Even the wind was silent. She stopped moving and focused hoping that she could hear movement or sounds of some sort... Nothing. Not a single thing.

She drew her sword and stayed at the ready. "Where the fuck are you Nagisa?" She whispered as she kept her eyes on the trees above her.

"Okay ha ha ha Nagisa. Now come out of... Ack!" A giant sword was thrown in front of her impaling the ground a few inches in front of her.

"Hmm interesting you managed to actually piss me off by saying his name."

Raven looked at the other woman standing above the tree branch. She had horns, red eyes, black hair with red tips, and a strange kind of armor she had never seen before. The woman leapt from the branch and retrieved her sword.

"So where's my dad?" Asked the woman.

"Huh?"

"Ugh it's a wonder we haven't killed you off already. My. Dad. Where is he?" The woman asked again annoyed.

"I don't know who your father is." Said Raven as she brought her sword back up.

"You said his name just now."

Raven remained confused. This woman looked nothing like Nagisa at all. Then again... Nagisa was into some weird stuff in the bedroom. "He's back at the compound."

"Hmm... Well then off we go." Said the woman. "I said off we go."

"Okay..."

"Lead me to back there."

"Why?" Asked Raven.

"You'll live longer if you do. I have a bad habit of not leaving survivors... Now move it!" Said the woman.

"You know it would have been a lot easier had we brought Ashkaal with us." The voice came from another woman... Dressed in a maid outfit. "My apologies for Lord Saw here... Please." She then offered Raven a napkin.

"Umm... Thank you?" Said Raven as she took the napkin.

"If you could kindly lead us back there though it would be much appreciated." Said the woman.

Black Gold Saw POV

It had been ages since Saw stood before the gates of Sanctuary. To be here standing now was... Nauseating. These teachings that were for so long being drilled into her head, that were causing the extermination of the Grimm, that killed her sister, and that would surely, she hoped, would bring about the destruction and annihilation of the huntsman and the four kingdoms. She noticed a lot of students walking around. She noticed a tall blonde girl with lilac eyes. Then another with green eyes and red hair. Then another with shades and brown like chest nut hair. "Hmm a shame I can't kidnap some of these girls they would make fine specimens in the breeding pens."

She took notice to a girl with white hair and blue eyes. "Hmm... The men and women back at the camp would surely do more than just rape her and cannibalize on her... Fucking Schnees."

She laid eyes on a smaller girl. One with 'special eyes'. There was and odd sense of familiarity with the girl that kept bugging Saw. "Hmm... Been a while since I had silver eyes for dessert."

Then she saw her... Coal black hair, golden eyes, and her face that so closely resembled her sister's so long ago. "Spitting image if I do say so myself."

The girl turned around to finally see her. "Who are you?"

"Your aunt... What's your name?" Saw asked.

"Cinder... Cinder Fall. And yours?" Asked Cinder.

"Hmm... Oh well whatever mine's Black Gold Saw, and this here's Maid Gunner. We're Jigua, and I'm here to take you..." A knife thrown at Saw's cheek interrupted the conversation.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Asked Nagisa.

"Oh come now is that anyway to address your daughter... Oh mighty Anakoth, Devourer of Men, Slayer of Grimm... Hero of Remnant!" There was a smile of defiance when Saw said this.

"You know... As well as I do that she belongs with Yuuko. Not you!" Yelled Nagisa.

"Hmm I suppose it wouldn't be the first time you've taken somebody away from me. First it was Solomon, Averia or Salem take your pick, then Broken Black Blade... Now you are going to take my niece away..." Sneered Saw.

Maid Gunner then stood between the two. "We are here..." She turned to Saw who just looked away from her. "To discuss the terms of our agreement. We are prepared to mobilize an army of 1.5 million soldiers. In addition to 350,000 Grimm in preparation for the upcoming war. We have already discussed the terms with Deyon's second in command Karaph, as well as Shibboleth and Arkon in regards to territories and compensation should our aid be needed."

"All three of my World Eaters agreed?" Asked Nagisa.

"Correct."

"I assume that you want more than just a few miles of land." Said Nagisa.

"Correct... We have agreed that the Kingdoms of Vale and Vacuo are to cease their rights to their respective territories over to Lord Saw here. She will then in turn divide all the territories properly to all the Grimm and Jigua clans."

"I would have expected no less... Well then let's see if you guys can get what you want. Which you won't by the way. Weiss give me your scroll I need to call Winter."

"Yeah sure here you go." Said Weiss as she handed her scroll over.

"Thanks... Now c'mon you two follow me." Said Nagisa as they followed him inside one of the buildings.

Nagisa began dialing and waited for a response. "Hey Winter it's Nagisa... Yeah I know listen I... Ungh... Long story anyways can you get Ironwood it's important... Wait what... All four of them... Perfect okay yeah just get in there... I don't care just do it..." Nagisa then looked at them. "Just hold up a sec... Yeah it's me... Are they all there... Good let me put you in speaker..."

A voice suddenly responded. "To what do we owe this interruption?"

"Who is this?" Asked Maid Gunner.

"King Karnissius Sulyvahn of Atlas and you miss?"

"A representative on behalf of Lord Saw leader of the Jigua clans and the Grimm."

Silence.

"The Jigua are only a myth." Responded a different voice.

"Yeah and it shows I mean clearly you have noticed that some villages that get razed where no one is left, not even bones, is all Grimm right? Ha... Listen here I'm willing to send my forces to war against the people that want you dead. So in return I ask that Vale and Vacuo seize their territories to me."

"Are you insane!"

"No you are because apparently your lands are worth more than your lives... This is ridiculous I'd rather slaughter the lot of them and take it by force."

"Easy there Saw." Said Nagisa with a hint of aggression.

"What makes you think we want the Grimm?"

"Well we've managed to kick your assess since the dawn of time... And let's not forget that it was a Grimm that saved Beacon..." She then turned to Nagisa. "Word travels fast."

"Fuck you."

"You mean that World Eater?" Asked one of the voices.

"Ha ha ha ha... A World Eater no my friends I'm talking about..." As Saw was about to continue Nagisa smashed the scroll.

"Hmph and you always wanted me to make friends."

"Get out." Nagisa was furious, but he didn't let it show just yet.

"Nah I think I'll stay a little longer... After all this is where I grew up... Isn't that right dad?" Then Saw left the building.

She saw a few students gathered around. "Hmm so this is what my people have to look forward to." She stood before the blonde boy with blue eyes. "I suppose the children can use you as target practice." Then before the girl with red hair and green eyes. "Word of advice if you want to keep your body then I suggest you kill yourself. We Jigua like our huntresses feisty in the sack keeps things interesting. A shame you all know what I look like under different circumstances I would have killed some of you, raped some of you, and..." She turned to the Schnee. "Ha ha ha you and I should hang together sometime... It's not every day I get to meet a mass murderer well except for my dad of course. If you need me I'll be in the hot spring."

Maid Gunner POV

Maid Gunner looked at Nagisa who was sitting looking at the floor. "She... She's not the same... Is she?"

"No... Ever since Mt. Glenn and... It's not your fault you did what needed to be done. Broken Black Blade was..."

"My granddaughter... And I killed her... Saw wouldn't have done it." Tears began forming in Nagisa's eyes. "Her and Solomon will always be the closest thing I had to having a family, and I couldn't even do that right. Wasn't the first time I had to kill family members either. And you Maid Gunner?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you changed?" Asked Nagisa.

Maid Gunner rubbed her stomach. "I miss her sometimes. Then I remember what she did... I always try to remember the little girl who used to ride a Boarbatusk and managed to tame her first dragon with Solomon... But Saw doesn't make it any easier. We've mobilized again after what happened in Beacon Saw and several clans and Grimm have run rampant targeting frontier villages and such. Our breeding pens are overstocked..."

"You haven't answered though..."

"I'm not who I used to be... Especially with her gone I... How do you tell yourself 'It's good that your child is dead' or 'Be happy that your child was stopped before she became a..." Tears ran down Gunner's cheek.

"If I were to reveal myself to the Kings of Remnant and get you what you want... Will there be peace?" Asked Nagisa.

"Saw, the Grimm, and the clans will want you to lead us and take Remnant from them... Saw and the rest of the clans were to use Vale and Vacuo to launch their offensive on Mistral, Menagerie, Atlas... Everywhere. If you revealed yourself our enemies well... It wouldn't have mattered."

"Has she... Hurt you?" Asked Nagisa.

"She... Spends a lot of time at the pens with every huntress and woman we've captured... She... Made me cook a pregnant woman for dinner."

"Has. She. Hurt. You?" Asked Nagisa.

Maid Gunner didn't want to say about the times Saw forced herself on her. She didn't fight back like she owed her for telling Nagisa to kill their daughter. But she knew Nagisa would find out. "She's raped me..." She struggled to get the words out.

Nagisa let out a sigh. "If I challenge her the Jigua and Grimm will want me to attack, but I won't so I will be forced to attack them the Grimm will lose what little trust they have left of me."

"There is another option."

"No." Said Nagisa.

"Nagisa I know that..."

"What am I supposed to tell Yuuko? 'Hey about your daughter yeah I decided not to give her back to you and let her lead the Jigua sorry' Besides Solomon left the Jigua because..."

"Then it appears we are at an impasse."

"Yeah... Perhaps well to hell with it I'll ask her and Cinder, but..."

"But?" Asked Gunner.

"We have yet to find Yuuko's other daughter. She left the child with another family remember?"

"Right. How long will that take?"

"Hmm... I can't afford the Apostles catching us unprepared when we look for Cinder's sister so it will be a while not to mention the fact that Yuuko will give me hell for this. I also need materials to fix up their weapons, and I don't know where to..."

"The old town of Karana used to be a mining town with plenty of raw materials for you to finish repairing them."

"The Jigua haven't salvaged it yet?"

"It's too far away for us to send a recovery team, and the Grimm have abandoned the area and pushed further inland near the Rim of Vale. They'll launch another attack soon... Karaph is leading the assault. Deyon is amassing an army in Vacuo of Maw Grimm to sink their cities. Arkon has begun moving to the Shillean Ice Caps in Atlas to launch a new offensive... Shibboleth is backing him up with an army of 7,000 Grimm. If Salem and the Apostles don't end the world... Saw will."

"First Salem, the Apostles, then Boros, Apophis, and now Black Gold Saw. Hmph well no one said it was going to be easy... Thanks."

"You're welcome... And Nagisa about Saw I..."

"I won't kill her, but... I won't stand for what she has done... She will suffer all the same."

Maid Gunner looked at him straight in the eyes. "Thank you... Emperor Anakoth."

"You're welcome... Now find a bed and make yourself at home I have to deliver the news."

Nagisa POV

Nagisa saw all of them gathered near the exit, including Raven. "Before you all start I'll just say this. She is my adoptive daughter. More importantly she is the leader of the Jigua and Grimm you will treat her like you would the king of your nation. If she crosses the line by... Touching you come to me and I'll deal with it. Now as for your weapons and armor I still require the materials thankfully I know where to get them now. After they have been fixed and you are all trained I will take a small team to find Cinder's sister. The rest of you will head to Atlas to work in tandem with the security force and prevent the assassination. So... Any questions?" Nagisa saw Pyrrha raise her hand.

"Yes Pyrrha?"

"Who are you taking?"

"The team has to be small so six people maybe I haven't decided yet. Oh and Weiss... I'll totally get you a new one I promise." Nagisa then handed Weiss the broken scroll.

"... No words." Said Weiss.

Then they all left to resume their activities minus Pyrrha, Cinder, and Raven. "Okay I understand Raven and Cinder, but you Pyrrha?"

"It's important and... Personal."

"I'll get to you in a moment. Cinder?"

"She controls the Grimm?"

"Not quite... She's more of a figurehead to the Grimm, but they will follow her orders... Some of them anyway World Eaters are a different story. Was that all?"

"Hmm..." Then Cinder left.

"Raven?"

"How do I get out of here?"

"So I suppose it's too much to ask for you to take care of Yang and Ruby?"

"Yeah those kids are bad luck everyone they touch dies. Summer, Qrow, Taiyang, Zwei I won't be a part of that."

Nagisa sighed. "I'll talk to you later and get it settled."

"Thanks." Then Raven left.

"Pyrrha?"

"...Aural."

"No."

"You didn't let me finish."

"You talked to her didn't you?" Asked Nagisa.

"She said she's sorry about Tofarr." Said Pyrrha.

"Of course she did." Nagisa sighed. "Why should I teach you? What makes you so deserving?"

"I... I don't know, but maybe it was..."

"If you say destiny or fate I'll knock the teeth out of you."

"Chance." Pyrrha was quick to find a different word.

"Tonight at my cottage while everyone is asleep, and whatever you do don't pick a fight with Saw."

"Why?"

"You are a woman, and a huntress add to the fact that if she found out your name well... It would be the breeding pens for you if you are lucky. If not, Saw will keep you as her personal... Toy."

Pyrrha gulped. "Breeding pens?"

"Jigua are more primal in nature... Women they capture are put in pens where they are raped by the Jigua... They also use them as a means to produce child slaves. More often than not they also eat them."

"Sounds barbaric."

"Yet they have no civil wars, people live to see their 120's, no poverty, and they don't have to destroy to create. They live with the Grimm in peace. Something none of you have been able to do."

"120's?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well Saw over there is 678 years old." Nagisa said.

"How is that..."

"I taught her and Solomon how to prolong their life... Thought the three of us together could change the world... In a way I was right. We will change it, but not for the better. So cottage tonight once everyone is asleep, and make sure no one sees you especially Saw. It would also help if you talk to everyone to not use your name in front of her or near her... I can only help you if she forces herself on you. If you two fight then it will be up to you."

"Okay."

Nagisa waited until night descended on them. He thought about talking to Yang and Ruby, but time was not on his side. Apophis was coming, Boros was coming, The Apostles were coming, Salem, Saw, the whole world was going to end and all he could do was watch it burn. He remembered Shibboleth's words when he and Yada fought him as he almost laid siege to Sanctuary. "Some day Anakoth all that you have wrought will one day come crashing down..." "To hell with you Shibboleth."

He suddenly heard a knock. "Come in."

Pyrrha then walked in. "I looked and I wasn't followed."

"Good... So how were Yada and Embry?" Asked Nagisa curious.

"They're good I guess... Umm Nagisa what happened in Tofarr?" Asked Pyrrha.

"What was Yada's semblance?" Asked Nagisa.

"Mind control... Oh!" Pyrrha came to a sudden realization.

"It was the first time she told me what it was. Fought together for years, married her, was willing to die and sacrifice everything for her and she never told me. Tofarr was the first time she used it on me... It became difficult for me to... Trust her... Took me a while too."

"What happened?" Asked Pyrrha.

"It was during the war with the Grimm and humanity had been pushed to the brink. All that was left were a few scattered villages and small enclaves. We had begun to reclaim some of the old territory that had been taken over by the Grimm. Anyways, Yada and I were running a patrol out of Zarba or Kuvera as you now call it. Belfer gave us the word that Yada's brother was still alive and well. In any case his enclave consisted of a few dozen people maybe 60 or so. We also received word that they would be under siege by Shibboleth. But Zarba would also be under siege by Deyon and an army of at least 1,000 Grimm. Zarba was a community of 700 people they wouldn't stand a chance. Yada's brother even less so. Shibboleth and scores of Grimm Dragons were bound to lay siege to the enclave and kill them off. I opted to stay and defend the city Yada did not. So she used her semblance on me and left for Tofarr. Needless to say we won with only 12 dead. Zarba though... Only one survivor. Even then her wounds were too great and she died a few hours later." Nagisa finally finished.

"Why did she ask me to apologize for Tofarr then?" Asked Pyrrha noting that Zarba was the bigger mistake.

"Her brother died... That was why we went to Tofarr. By the time we got there he had already died... So Aura let me undo the damage that has been done." Nagisa was quick to push away the memories.

"Damage?"

"I suppose Yada said 'you' a lot right?" Asked Nagisa.

"Yeah she pointed at my chest a lot."

"What is Aura and Semblance?" Asked Nagisa.

"I don't know anymore." Said Pyrrha.

"Good clean slate. Alright Aura is a different you that is also in control of your body."

"Huh?"

"If you cut yourself Aura heals you right?" Pyrrha shook her head. "Why do you think that is?" Asked Nagisa.

"I... To... Damn it... To heal the body?" Pyrrha said unsure of her answer.

"Not quite... You see Aura is a different personality. Think of someone sober that is the you Pyrrha Nikos. Now when you are drunk you are a different you that is Aura. However, Aura thinks that it is in control of the body just as much as you think you control your body. Hence Semblance."

"I think I get it, but is Aura aware of who is in control?"

"It is no more aware than you are aware of the blood flowing through your body. It fails to recognize you as a conscious being. Just as much as you fail to recognize it as such." Answered Nagisa.

"Okay back with the maiden though..." Pyrrha began.

"You and Aura share the same vessel therefore you share the same experiences. Memories, thoughts, and experiences are the same and do not need to be destroyed. If a new soul were to enter that would be a different story. Both Auras would fight for dominance and destroy half of each other, the end result would be an insane person. Let's call her MEFE."

"Heh... Cute."

"Thank you." Nagisa then continued. "Semblance is the bridge between Aura and You. It's Aura's way of trying to establish the connection between you and itself. It does this by collecting experience and henceforth acknowledging a need for something."

"Yeah Yada said semblance represented what I've always wanted." Pyrrha said.

"Correct." Nagisa then continued. "Semblance is a wish of the Aura based on you. For Yada it was mind control. She wanted to know if I stayed with her out of love or not so that became her semblance. Cinder wished to destroy everything to create a new world on top of it so fire became her semblance. Emerald and Neo wished to see a better world through illusions hence their semblance. Weiss wanted her own ground to stand on so glyphs, and so on."

"Wow!"

"I know right. In the end you are all a bunch of insane psychopaths with real issues. Seriously though go see a psychologist." Said Nagisa.

"And mine?" Asked Pyrrha.

"I won't tell you. You have to figure it out. Aural Arts is the combination and destruction of You, Aura, and Semblance. You will be deconstructed and reconstructed into something more powerful. Now strip."

"Huh?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Your clothes take them off." Said Nagisa.

"Why?" Asked Pyrrha.

"So we can begin. Now take of your clothes and lay on the ground. I already drew the symbols and everything." Said Nagisa.

"Uhh... Okay." Pyrrha began taking her clothes off.

"You have a mole on your left boob is that cancer or..." Nagisa started.

"Nagisa!"

"Oh c'mon hurry up it's like the world's lamest strip tease. It's not like we're having sex. I know I shouldn't bring this up now, but I can't resist. Have I gotten farther with you than Jaune?" There was a mischievous smile in Nagisa's face.

"Oh my... Can we not?" Pyrrha was already ashamed.

"I'm just saying we kissed at Beacon, and I've seen you in your birthday suit. Gotta say Nikos are you even trying with him?" Nagisa asked.

"No... Not anymore." Pyrrha said as she removed her last article of clothing, and turned her back on Nagisa.

"Weiss?"

"I... Moved on." Pyrrha said.

"So who is it c'mon tell me! I know it's Cinder right? Yeah it's totally Cinder." Said Nagisa.

"It's not Cinder."

"But it's gotta be Cinder. I mean I don't want her to die an old maid. Solomon's ghost will haunt me. Please marry my granddaughter!"

"It's not Cinder."

"Well I guess Yang might have a shot."

"Yang?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah she and Cinder slept together at Sovereign's Fall. Ruby told me. I guess she could do worst than Yang. Speaking of which... How are they doing?"

"They... Don't look so good. The woman Raven won't even give them the time of day."

"Yeah... It's for the best Raven isn't really... Forthcoming." Nagisa then continued. "Okay now lie down and I'll write the formula on you."

Pyrrha lied down and began looking up at the ceiling. She covered herself with her hands. "Pyrrha..."

"Okay." Pyrrha then laid her arms to her side.

"Relax... All female body parts are the same, don't know why you'd be so embarrassed. I mean nice muscles, toned legs, what I assume are abs and not you carrying six children... You know who else has nice legs..."

"Cinder?" Asked Pyrrha.

"You should call her right now." Said Nagisa as he dipped his fingers in some type of liquid.

"What happened to being discreet?" Asked Pyrrha.

"What about me having great grandkids? I'll totally give you a lifetime pass. What do you say?" Asked Nagisa.

"I'll pass." Said Pyrrha.

"Fine. So Nikos what memory did you get of Yada where you learned Aural Arts?"

Pyrrha blushed. "Umm it was the one where Shibboleth almost attacked Sanctuary."

"Oh good times. Was that it or..."

"Yepthatwasit."

Nagisa stopped. "We had sex... Didn't we Pyrrha?" Nagisa smiled.

"Yes..."

"Well relax you are still a virgin... So how'd you like it?" Asked Nagisa.

"Umm... It was... Good I think." Pyrrha said.

"Good?" Nagisa asked.

"Uhh... I mean I really liked it and... Can we..."

"Ugh fine... Party pooper."

Nagisa began tracing his fingers over Pyrrha's body writing the symbols. "Hope I don't find your tickle spot. Ha ha ha."

Pyrrha simply blushed.

"Ha you are too easy... Seriously though you want Jaune, but you throw yourself at me. Okay I'm done now concentrate on the memory of you unlocking your semblance."

"Okay."

"Do you remember it?"

"Yes... I was six years old and my sister and I were playing with darts."

"Good now... This part is going to hurt a lot so here." Nagisa then pulled out a small piece of leather and placed it on Pyrrha's mouth. "Chew on this it helps."

Pyrrha chewed on it.

"Here goes..." Nagisa focused his Aura on his index finger emitting a blue light. Then he tapped Pyrrha's forehead. Her entire body rose up as she also began to show a pained face and her veins were showing.

Pyrrha POV

"Hey... Shit for brains wake up!" Pyrrha opened her eyes to see... Herself looking down at her.

"Oh finally now come on get off your ass."

Pyrrha arose and finally stood on her own two feet. She looked at the other her. "Are you..."

"Yes... Pyrrha Nikos huntress extraordinaire... Fucking esquire... And you?" Asked the other Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha Nikos... I'm a huntress." The other Pyrrha raised a brow in suspicion.

"You can't be me because I'm me therefore you are not me you are an impostor. Ha put a hole in your logic there... Hmm although you do look like me so I'll call you Nikos, and you can call me Pyrrha." Said... Pyrrha.

"Fine so what are we supposed to do here?" Asked Nikos.

"Hell if I know... So you think Nagisa is having his way with our unconscious body?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Wha- Obviously not!"

"Yeah you are probably right... Although if I do get the chance to fuck him I can be a total bitch about it."

"Huh?"

"Well he is Nassar Embry... And Anakoth... Wonder if he can do that snake finger thing with his penis. I mean if he is my first then I can say he ruined me for other men... Possibly also women. Why do you like him Nikos?"

"Uhh I..." Nikos was at a loss.

"So I guess this is what it's like to meet my Aura... I gotta say I'm disappointed thought you would inspire some self confidence." Said Pyrrha.

"No you are my Aura. I don't cuss, or talk like you."

"Oh please I only pretend to be nice to get along with everyone. They are all so annoying especially Ruby and Nora."

"I don't pretend!"

"And why aren't you like challenging Nagisa to a fight? Think about it. Pyrrha Nikos takes down Anakoth the Devourer... Wipes out all the Grimm in one blow. We can ride that for days, years even."

"He's not a monster!"

"I dunno he sure did kill his wife from the orphanage. Sure you can argue it's justified, but what about the ones he murdered at the beginning before he met Yada? Suddenly he seems like a monster to me."

"He's not like that anymore!" Nikos was trying her damnedest to protect Nagisa.

"Doesn't mean he won't turn like that someday... Or even thinks about those good old days. Think about it... Us the apex predator. That's what it's all about. Not the fame, the... Cereal ads. No... That adrenaline rush we get during battle that smile that comes across our faces when we defeat someone. The feeling of being superior. We can have that and more... If we only kill Nagisa."

"But I... He's my friend. My teacher."

"Yes, yes, I know. I also know you have developed the hots for him. What about little red riding hood? You haven't told her. Have you?" Pyrrha began smiling at Nikos.

"Hmm some friend you are. And now that the two of them don't talk anymore you are thinking that you now have a shot. But if you kill Nagisa, she doesn't get to have him. And you become THE Pyrrha Nikos the huntress who brought down Anakoth. C'mon I know you've thought about it."

Pyrrha was right and Nikos knew it. "No... I'm not a monster. I'm not like you at all!"

"Right well... Let's see how that turns out."

"Huh?"

"Bye." Said Pyrrha.

Then Nikos was swallowed by the ground.

"Pyrrha wake up."

Pyrrha awoke to see Nora on top of her. "Nora I... What's going on?"

"They found us... The Apostles we have to go now!"

"But... How? Agh..." Pyrrha was in a huge amount of pain. "My body..."

"C'mon we have to go now!" Said Fox as he barged in. "Quickly before ungh..." A large blade perforated his stomach.

"Now now dear Fox that's no way to treat a guest. Oh my I think I may have overdone it a bit... Well doesn't matter not like I talked to you anyways. Ooh Pyrrha and Nora what a surprise! Care to join me?" MEFE smiled at them as she retracted her weapon from Fox's body.

"Ugh... Damn... You..."

"Hmm think I killed him... Yep he's definitely dead. Do you think the rest of Team CFVY might be pissed?" Asked MEFE as she looked over Fox's corpse.

Nora dragged Pyrrha and exited via a window as they saw the rest of Sanctuary in flames.

"Nora wait... We don't even have any... Where's everyone?" So many questions on Pyrrha's mind, and no time as the Grimm and White Fang began burning the place down.

"Later we have to get out of here now!" Urged Nora as she dragged Pyrrha into the forest.

Nora and Pyrrha managed to make their way to a small stream where they met with Ren and Jaune. "Thank god you guys are all right! Where's everybody else?" Asked Nora.

"We don't know we got split up during the attack... We managed to get some weapons from the one's Nagisa had on stock though here." Jaune then handed Pyrrha a short broadsword and Nora a mace.

"They will have to do. What happened to Nagisa?" Asked Pyrrha.

"We don't know... I think he may have left to gather the materials to fix our weapons during the night. First we have to find everybody and then... I don't know... Can we even take on them?" Asked Jaune worried.

"It's just one Apostle... We can manage. What I'm really worried though is about the Grimm and Fang." Said Ren.

"Yeah... Okay first things first we find everyone else and then we come up with a new plan." Said Jaune as they began walking down the stream.

They walked for an hour until they heard rustling from the bushes. "Who's there?"

Suddenly Cinder emerged bloodied and bruised. "Oh gods Cinder..."

Cinder collapsed on Nora. "They... They're... She killed them... Emerald... Mercury... Neo... She... She... Ungh." Then she stopped altogether.

"Cinder... Hey Cinder c'mon! Wake up!" Nora began shaking her trying to get her to stay awake a little longer.

Ren grabbed some water from the stream and threw it on Cinder's face hoping that would wake her. Pyrrha checked for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief. "She's alive... But I don't know when she's waking up."

"Jaune?" Ren turned to Jaune.

"Hmm... Damn it... Okay Ren come with me we'll look for the others. Nora, Pyrrha you two find a safe spot and take care of Cinder. We'll meet back here in an hour. If we're not here by then... Leave. That rock over there mark it if you guys had to leave this place. We'll come find you." Said Jaune as he and Ren left the two of them.

"Okay. Nora let's go... Ungh... My... Body." Pyrrha fell to her knees as her body was overcome with a huge amount of pain.

"Pyrrha are you..."

"I'll... I'll be fine... Let's go. We have to find a safe place to hide." They found a small cave well hidden behind a large tree trunk. "Finally I can take a break... How's she doing?"

"I dunno." Said Nora as she laid down Cinder.

"Hmm." Pyrrha approached Cinder and examined her body. Mostly bruises and contusions. Possibly a concussion and the bleeding seemed to have stopped. "It's all up to her now."

They finally waited for an hour hearing distant sounds of battle, Grimm howling, and a maniacal laughter. "Do you... Do you think we should..." Began Nora.

"She hasn't woken up yet... One of us is going to have to go." Said Pyrrha.

"Okay then I'll go if I'm not back..."

"Yeah..."

Nora then nodded and left for the rendezvous point. Pyrrha watched over Cinder cleaning the blood as best she could.

"Ungh... What happened?" Cinder began.

"Oh good you're finally awake... MEFE found Sanctuary. She and a group of Fang and Grimm laid siege. You should take it easy."

"Hmm... All I did was run... Didn't even bother to turn around."

"Cinder what happened to Saw and Maid Gunner?" Pyrrha asked.

"They brought the Grimm, but the Fang was too much for them to handle. That and MEFE. I dunno if they made it. Was it just you or..."

"My team made it, but we split up to find the others... Fox died as we ran away." Said Pyrrha.

"Hmm... Someone's coming." Cinder alerted Pyrrha.

Pyrrha grabbed the sword and held it at the ready. Then she saw Nora. "Oh thank god it's you... Where's Ren and Jaune?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Jaune didn't make it. Ren found Yang, Coco, and Ruby though. The rest were captured. Oh you're finally up! Good can she walk or..."

Pyrrha turned to Cinder who began getting up. "Agh... I think my leg is broken."

"I got you here." Nora then helped Cinder as she put her arm over her shoulders. "C'mon let's go we have to save the rest of them."

Pyrrha followed Nora back to the meeting spot to see all four of them bloodied and bruised.

"Fuck me... Nagisa trains us and for what so that we could all die to a bunch of fanatics and one Apostle! We don't even have our usual weapons only what we grabbed from some of their soldiers. You!" Coco then grabbed Cinder. "You brought them here! You are the reason Fox, Jaune, and the rest of my team got captured!"

"My team died too." Said Cinder.

"Less traitors to worry about. So are we gonna save our friends or what?" Asked Coco.

"What do we have available to us? How many are they? And where is Nagisa?" Were some of the questions everybody was asking.

"No point arguing about it. We head back to Sanctuary, grab what we can, and rain hell on these bastards." Said Coco.

"Coco we have to be smart about this. What if they are at Sanctuary?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Hmm... Then we head there and see if Nagisa comes back."

They made their way to Sanctuary to see many of it's buildings burned down, as well as several bodies laying about. Coco spotted Fox's body, or at least what remained of it. All that was left untouched by the flames was the bunk house where they slept. Pyrrha noticed Yang and Ruby going in to check it out. Then right at the center they saw what remained of Yatsuhashi tied to a pole surrounded by ash and cinders. Coco cut his remains from the pole and set him on the ground properly.

Pyrrha noticed Yang calling her over from the bunkhouse. As she walked over she noticed Ruby on her knees. "What happe... Oh no!" Pyrrha saw Weiss, Blake, and Velvet strapped to the beds naked with words carved on their bodies. Weiss had whore and killer, whilst Blake and Velvet had whore and traitor on them. Then Pyrrha looked at the wall where a message was written with their blood.

"I COULDN'T FIND THE REST OF YOU GUYS SO ME AND A COUPLE OF FRIENDS DECIDED TO HAVE FUN WITH WEISS, BLAKE, AND VELVS. HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON. P.S. I HOPE THIS DOESN'T MAKE IT WEIRD BETWEEN US AND WE CAN ALL LOOK BACK AT THIS AND LAUGH TOGETHER LIKE WE USED TO. OH AND DON'T WORRY I WAS A GENTLE AND PASSIONATE LOVER. CAN'T REALLY SAY THAT FOR THE REST OF MY FRIENDS BUT DON'T WORRY YOU GUYS ARE STILL MY B.F.F.S -HUGS AND KISSES MEFE." There was even a smiley face at the end with a couple of hearts.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Pyrrha turned to see Coco with tears on her cheeks. "I'm gonna fucking kill her!" Coco began choking and finally started crying.

"Pyrrha?" Yang asked.

"Let's bury them... And get out of here."

"Yeah..."

Pyrrha began cutting the bindings and moved the bodies outside. They began burying them. Pyrrha looked at Ren. "How did Jaune die Ren?"

"Fang used Yang's mom as a booby trap. When Jaune lifted her up she exploded and Jaune died." Ren then helped pile on the dirt on their graves.

"What the hell happened?" They all turned around to see Nagisa.

"MEFE came in with the Fang killed off most of us." Yang explained.

"You guys are all that's left?" Asked Nagisa.

"Yeah."

"Hmm... Damn... Well then grab what you can, and let's move before they show up here with back up. I won't be able to fix your weapons." Nagisa then turned to the workshop. "Guess MEFE thought of everything."

Pyrrha and the rest grabbed their gear, and any other weapons they could make use of. They stood by the broken and burned gates of Sanctuary. "So Nagisa where to?" Asked Coco.

"There's a mountain pass nearby that we can take to reach central Vale faster. It's a long walk. Hopefully MEFE and the Fang have already left the surrounding area. Now let's move."

It must have taken them at least an hour and a half to get to the pass. The path set before them was treacherous rock falls, the path itself was narrow to the point where you would need to hug the wall to avoid a lethal fall, and Pyrrha's body was still in pain. She was able to hide it except maybe from Nagisa. She noticed that he kept a close eye on her for most of the way through. "Okay we'll rest here then take the cave on the other side of the mountain here... It's safe, but dark as all hell so watch your step. Pyrrha a moment."

"Y-yeah what's up?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Me? Nothing. You? I want to know. What's wrong with you? You look pale. You're sweating. And your breathing almost as if you are going into labor. Are you pregnant?" Asked Nagisa.

"No... I dunno ever since I woke up before the attack I feel tired and sore all of a sudden."

"I guess... Hmm well you don't have a fever so maybe you are just tired."

"Yeah proba- agh..." Bullets began flying everywhere as the White Fang began shooting them from one of the cliffs.

"Damn it Coco suppress. Ruby, Pyrrha grab the rifles and pick them off. The rest of you take cover."

Coco began shooting back with one of the salvaged rifles. Ruby set herself up for a kill shot. Pyrrha couldn't even hold the rifle up right. Nagisa took the rifle from her and began shooting back. "Damn it they're too many go hurry! Get to the cave now! I'll hold them off!"

Pyrrha struggled to get to her feet and run. She lagged behind a bit, but managed to catch up. She fell once more. "Ugh I..."

"Don't worry I got you."

Pyrrha looked to her side and saw MEFE helping her to her feet. "What the... Gah!"

Suddenly everything faded to black. Pyrrha finally came to and saw everyone minus Nagisa tied up. They were all unconscious. She looked up and saw MEFE looking down on her. "Tell me Pyrrha how many lives is my dear Nagisa worth to you?"

"What?"

"Hmm... To me he is worth every single life. No sacrifice is too great for me as long as it's for him. So tell me how many lives is he worth to you?" Asked MEFE.

"I don't know."

"Hmm a shame... What a shame indeed." MEFE walked to Ren and held a knife to his throat then cut it.

"So... Is it one? Perhaps another one will do." MEFE then did the same thing to Nora. "So two is it?"

"What do you want MEFE?" Asked Pyrrha as she began undoing her bindings.

"What if I told you that killing Nagisa meant killing off all the Grimm in one blow? What would you do? Would you do it considering everything he's done as Anakoth, including some of the more heinous crimes he committed as he is now? Or would you ignore it because he makes your heart skip a beat?" MEFE then smiled at her. "I mean I understand it... Although I'm gonna have to figure a way to fit you into the schedule." MEFE then pulled out a piece of paper. "Are Tuesdays good for you?"

"How are you this insane?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Ever been in love?" Asked MEFE.

"Yeah..."

"There you go." MEFE then continued. "So Tuesdays yay or nay?"

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Hmm... Technically Nagisa is the only target. I don't really want to kill you, but you guys don't make it easy on me sometimes."

"What about Weiss, Blake, and Velvet?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Well they certainly were entertaining. Weiss was certainly a fun ride. Always assumed it would be Blake with all the porn she reads. Velvet was so... How to put it? She was weak I guess didn't handle all the orgasms I gave her. Blake was a real fighter, but even I knew what her weak spots were. A twist here, squeeze there, grab this by the end I had her begging for death. So I did... Not before I made her mine though, and the rest of my friends wanted a turn so I wasn't going to be mean to them."

"You fucking..." MEFE then placed a finger on Pyrrha's lips.

"Oh come now Pyrrha. Weiss's family oppresses their faunus labor force, Blake was a terrorist, and Velvet... Well the Fang called her a traitor. Probably because she was not a part of them. So let's get back to it shall we?" MEFE then held Coco's head as she dragged her knife across her throat. MEFE then let go of Coco as her blood kept spilling on the floor.

"What... What's going on?" Ruby started waking up. "Wha... Where..."

"Oh yay Ruby! Finally you can join me and Pyrrha in our girl talk." MEFE then put her face right in front of Ruby's. "So Ruby how many live's is Nagisa worth to you?"

"What?"

"Perhaps I need to change my approach... Oh I know!" MEFE then began beating Ruby.

"Sto... Unh... Ack... St... Ungh..." Ruby couldn't handle the beating.

All Pyrrha could do was watch. "Still not good enough I guess... Maybe I should up the ante. Say Ruby and I guess you too Pyrrha would you like to know what I did to your friends? From a firsthand perspective that is."

"What are you... Mngh." MEFE then pressed her lips on Ruby. "MEFE please... Don't."

"Relax I'll be... Gentle." MEFE then slit Ruby's throat. "Now on to the fun part!"

Pyrrha closed her eyes as MEFE began having her way with Ruby's corpse. All she could hear was skin hitting skin, and MEFE's cries as she finally reached her orgasm. "Well then guess you won't need these two either." MEFE finally drew her weapon and cut Yang and Cinder's heads clean off their bodies.

"So Pyrrha now it's just you and me. Is Nagisa worth that much to you?" Asked MEFE.

"He... I..." Was it even worth it anymore? She still had a job to do as a huntress. The moment she took that step forward in Nagisa's class she had accepted that her life was no longer her's anymore. She just had to keep MEFE talking a little longer.

"MEFE how do you know I like Nagisa?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Because he is sooo cute! How can you not like him?" Asked MEFE.

"Well I mean he's violent... He tortures people..." Pyrrha was free from her bindings, but had to make an opening.

"It's called sex appeal Pyrrha! I mean isn't that why you liked Jaune?" Asked MEFE.

"Well... I... Moved on." She still didn't have an opening.

"Really... So you fucked him and that was that?" Asked MEFE.

"No!"

"Huh? I though the whole dress thing would net him your pussy. I guess not." MEFE then walked to Pyrrha and crouched in front of her. "You are a real conniving cunt you know that? Well I mean it's not like you tried meeting other guys. So... I guess this is it. Real shame too I was hoping we could be friends, maybe move in together, have you bitch about men and go lesbian for a few years... Oooh our lives could have been a sitcom. Hmm... I'll think about you guys when I masturbate from time to time."

When she finished MEFE was already going to stab Pyrrha's head had she not rolled out of the way and kicked MEFE. Pyrrha then reached for the knife and stabbed MEFE's stomach. MEFE did not seem at all affected by her attack so Pyrrha kept on stabbing her and stabbing her, until she decided to cut open her stomach and let her entrails slip out.

Pyrrha's entire body went numb. "What is..." She then saw Nagisa reaching over to help her up.

"I'm sorry I was late..."

"It's okay. At least we got one."

Pyrrha gripped onto the knife tightly. She could kill the Grimm in one blow. All she had to do was slit Nagisa's throat. He wouldn't suspect her, and most of all he was open to an attack.

"If you are going to kill me... You better hope you succeed." Said Nagisa as he looked back at her.

"No... You are worth more to me alive." Pyrrha then leaned in and kissed him.

"I figured that was it." Nagisa said as he still carried her.

"Why is that?"

"Because you told me Nikos..." Suddenly everything became white. Pyrrha saw the other Pyrrha in front of her disguising herself as Nagisa.

"So Nagisa... How much is he worth to you?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Why?" Asked Nikos.

"Because that's what your semblance is. It's you looking for someone to hold onto. Someone to have by your side Nikos. Never mind that metal thing it's you connecting with other people." Pyrrha then lend her hand to Nikos. "So I hope he's worth it. And about what I asked. What he's worth to you? And if he could really end all the Grimm with his life? Would you do it?"

"I..."

"Yada was willing to bear his child. The leader of the Blood Talons also and a few others. When you see him what do you see?" Asked Pyrrha.

"I see... Someone broken."

"Hmm?"

"Nagisa he's like Embry, the young boy Yada had with her. Nagisa is just trying to own up to his mistakes, but it's costed him more than he would like to admit. And that cost worries him because we haven't done anything to deserve praise."

"Damn Nikos you're something else." Pyrrha began disintegrating. "Well looks like this is it."

"What's going on?" Asked Nikos.

"We are becoming one. You won't have me or semblance anymore. From here on out it's all you kiddo. And if you get with him promise me you will at least try to be dominant and possessive at times. You look like you'd let other people walk all over you" said Pyrrha.

"Hey!"

"Well good bye kid." And Pyrrha disintegrated.

Nikos or rather Pyrrha Nikos opened one eye to see a bright light... And red eyes looking down on her.

"So Pyrrha Nikos. I should probably kill you now save the hassle for me later, but..." Saw placed a kiss on Pyrrha's lips. "Why waste such fine material? If we ever do meet again... Ha ha ha better pray we don't." Saw then left Pyrrha alone.

Pyrrha saw Nagisa walk in. "Did she..."

"Only a kiss... Hopefully." Said Pyrrha.

"Yeah Saw takes advantage of conscious people at least she has some honor." Said Nagisa as he sat beside Pyrrha. "How was it?"

"I... Learned what my semblance was." Pyrrha then saw a small tube connected to several vat containers. "What the..."

"Painkillers with a small dose of my poison. Your body is now tearing itself apart. If I take you out of it the pain will be too much and you will die. Your lucky though I had to knock Yada unconscious as well as give her continued doses of my poison. Sometimes she would awake from that and scream for days on end. Anyways you've been out of it for... A week now we are almost ready to head out. So... You know get well and what not." Nagisa got up and walked away.

Pyrrha caught his hand as he was about to leave. She had to tell him. "Nagisa wait."

"Yes?"

"Who's in the team that is going to travel with you and Cinder?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Not you. Don't worry about it. Now get some rest." Pyrrha let go of him.

"Damn it." Pyrrha closed her eyes and felt a small book on her stomach. She picked it up and a slip of paper fell. She read the note.

"Truth is I didn't expect you to wake up had you not I would have disconnected you and killed you. But thankfully I didn't have to. Anyways I'm sure you are familiar with Yada's journal use it well she will train you in ways that I can't."

"Hmm..." Pyrrha then opened the book to the sigil and was transported inside the book once more. She saw Yada along with Nassar in the fountain.

Yada turned to Pyrrha. "So let's begin your training."

Weiss POV

The morning after Pyrrha visited Nagisa's cottage.

Weiss along with everybody else stood before Nagisa. "So dad care to tell me why you hid this from me?" Asked Saw.

"I never hid anything." Said Nagisa.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So care to explain why the Nikos girl is in the infirmary with a vat of painkillers attached to her? She was fine yesterday, and today she has tubes inside her." Asked Saw.

"She was on her period and asked for my help. Was that all?" Asked Nagisa.

"Hmm..." Saw just walked away.

"Weiss I need you to come with me. I need to teach you some things I taught your mother that might prove useful."

"Okay. I'll just grab my... Broken weapon... Damn." Weiss came to the realization that her weapon no longer worked.

"Relax I'll get you a temporary replacement. Now come on. The rest of you do what you can." Said Nagisa as he and Weiss made their way to the vault once more.

"So what are you going to teach me?" Asked Weiss.

"Anal." Said Nagisa.

"Huh?" Weiss wasn't sure if she heard that right.

"Anal." Nagisa looked at Weiss this time with a straight face.

"Uhh... I..." Was Nagisa really going to do that to her?

"In a figurative sense... Not literally though. Well sort of, but it won't be from me. You'll see what I mean. So first things first I finally finished your new armor... It's a little more flexible than it used to be. Thankfully you have smaller tits otherwise it would have been a nightmare had you been as... Blessed as Winter."

Weiss grabbed her boobs. And wrapped her arms around them covering them as if she was embarrassed. "Can we..."

"Yeah yeah alright Snowflake now put on the armor and then we can get started."

Weiss grabbed the set or armor and began putting it on. As she put it on she noticed that the coldness she felt was disappearing as well. There was a strange warmth that enveloped her. It felt familiar and inviting. "Okay so now what?"

"Now we go outside so we can get started."

They began exiting the vault and then Sanctuary itself to a clearing nearby. "Weiss today I'm going to teach you how to summon a familiar."

"Familiar?" Asked Weiss.

"You know some people can summon animals, soldiers, golems, and so on right?"

"Yeah."

"Well familiars are the same except that you will always be bound to summon said familiar and nothing else. Well except maybe weapons, but other than that if it moves it will always be the same thing. Now I will teach you how to summon Odin."

"Odin!?" Weiss had a surprised reaction in her face. She knew the stories of her mother and Odin, but did not expect to summon him.

"Your mom did it. So I figure why not? Anyways the trick with Odin is that if you lose against him you will no longer be able to summon anything that you can command. You will only be able to summon weapons. So be sure you have everything you need."

"Uhh Nagisa I don't have a weapon." Said Weiss.

"Odin will provide you with one that's his style. He won't let you use your usual weapon. Instead he wants to see how good you are in a hopeless situation to earn his respect. Once you have become his vassal he will leave a mark on your hand. That mark will bind you to him and let you summon him. Also here..." Nagisa injected Weiss with something. "It will make your aura stronger and make you last twice as long. It will come in handy."

"Isn't it cheating?"

"Odin cares about battle prowess. If you preform admirably he will give you his mark besides given that you are tiny he'll cut you some slack. Odin has speed and strength on his side as well as size. You'll have to figure out a way to compensate for your flaws."

"Got it. Anything else?" Asked Weiss.

"Don't let him hit you. Watch for feint attacks. And whatever you do... Don't tell him I sent you. And that you know me."

"Why?"

"Long story... Let's say that you and your mother aren't the only Schnee's that learned to summon Odin."

"There was another?"

"Yeah... Averia Schnee. An old student of mine." Said Nagisa.

"What happened to her?" Asked Weiss.

"She... Died... A long time ago." Nagisa paused for a moment. "You ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay then..." Nagisa drew a sigil on the ground with a stick. "Stand there and use your glyph over the sigil make sure it is the exact same size. Good luck."

"Thanks." Weiss did as she was ordered. A light enveloped her and suddenly she stood before in an empty grass field nothing but hills as far as the eye could see. "Where the... What is that? A horse." Weiss spotted a giant horse coming her way. It overshadowed her, and finally looked down on her. The horse began lying down. Weiss was unsure if she should go near it or not so she opted to keep her distance. Finally the horse stood up again and began trotting around Weiss. A sigil appeared and Weiss was teleported to a throne room.

"What the where..."

The horse began making it's way to the throne transforming into a mechanical person. Weiss looked at Odin (Final Fantasy XIII Odin). He seemed more mechanical than she originally thought. He could transform too. Nagisa was right though he was enormous. 20 meters tall, and he was most certainly intimidating. She noticed a scar across his chest.

"It's been a while since a Schnee stood before me. Weiss Schnee daughter of Izalith Schnee... And descendant of Averia Schnee why have you decided to seek an audience with me?" Asked Odin as he sat in his throne holding his weapon.

Weiss kneeled before Odin not wanting to ruin her first impression. "I have come here to ask you to make me your vassal."

"Under what pretext should I make you my vassal?"

"The Apostles that have once tormented Remnant have returned. I will need all the help I can get to stop them."

"So you wish to use me as your tool?"

"No your highness I..."

"You are nothing like your mother Izalith. Ha she was more... Aggressive in her approach. It's a shame you two are so different. Out of respect for your mother I suppose I'll give you a chance... On one condition."

"That being?" Asked Weiss already starting to lose hope.

"You will fight me unarmed. You may only use your semblance and aura to fight me nothing else."

"I..."

"Do you accept?" Asked Odin.

Weiss was no match for Odin in hand to hand combat. But she owed it to her mother, her team, and Nagisa to make it through. She would have to improvise on the spot. "Heh... I accept the terms."

As soon as she finished the sentence Odin rushed her at full speed. Weiss managed to dodge his attacks... Barely. "Damn gotta think fast." Weiss began thinking as fast as she could of something she could do to make some damage, but nothing all she had were her glyphs and aura. Odin began throwing his blades at her.

"Truly nothing like your mother..." Weiss was barely able to keep up with his movements. Then as she made a jump to evade him Odin's fist made contact with her chest sending her flying through four columns before making a dent on the fifth.

Weiss fell to the floor she began coughing up blood. "Damn it... So... Strong."

"Hmm a pity. I was hoping that I could get some more out of this fight, but if this is all you can offer then perhaps it is time you left." Odin began walking away from her.

"Ngh... No... I... Gyah." Weiss used her glyphs to stop Odin in his tracks. "Heh... I got you."

"No..." Odin broke the glyphs and was already about to give Weiss a second punch to her chest. "I got you."

Weiss summoned a glyph on her chest. Stopping Odin's fist as it barely made contact. "What the... How!?" Odin attempted to break the glyph, but couldn't he also seemed to be unable to move his arm.

Weiss then summoned two glyphs on her hands, and grabbed Odin's arm throwing him across the throne room. "Ha... Ungh..." Weiss coughed up some more blood. The first punch was too much for her to handle, and her aura hadn't yet enabled her to recover. "Okay then... Now what was it about me fighting unarmed." Weiss summoned two more glyphs on her feet. "Heh guess I should have taken to Yang's fighting style."

Weiss dashed across the throne room to Odin who remained on his guard. Thanks to her small size she was able to kick Odin's head just as he was able to grab her leg and throw her across the room again. Weiss summoned a glyph to stop her acceleration and reverse it to send her flying back to Odin where she punched him at the same scar he had on his chest. Odin grabbed Weiss with both of his hands, and began to tear her apart limb from limb. Odin managed to tear off Weiss's right arm clean off. "Gyah!" Odin then threw her across the room again. Once more Weiss repeated the same process. Yet again she punched his scar hoping to exploit his weakness. Odin grabbed her and tore her other arm off. "Gyah!" Odin threw her to the floor and stomped her. Weiss summoned a glyph to shield her from Odin's heel.

"Hrmph... Both your arms are gone girl what makes you think I can make someone as useless as you my vassal!" Odin kept trying to break her glyph to deal the final blow.

"Because... Ungh... I can still... Stand on my own two... Feet." Weiss rose to her knees and focused her balance at the center to stand up. Odin's foot kept trying to break the glyph. Weiss summoned a glyph beneath her, and propelled herself and Odin to the ceiling of the throne. Weiss ensured her feet made contact with the ceiling just as Odin was about to hit the floor already. She propelled herself at top speed to headbutt Odin's chest again. She managed to score a damaging blow making a dent where his scar already was.

Weiss stood on top of Odin before falling to the floor. Her eyes began to waiver. As she began to lose consciousness she saw a woman with blue eyes looking down at her smiling. "Mother..."

"I'm proud of you Snowflake."

"Ungh..."

Weiss awoke in the field again where she saw the horse looking down at her with a woman.

"Ungh wha... Mom!?"

"Yeah?"

"No... You what's going on?" Weiss was confused.

"You won. You beat Odin. See for yourself." Weiss looked at her hands to see that the back of her right hand had a sigil on it. "Just like me." Izalith then showed her hand to Weiss.

"How are you..." Weiss couldn't understand how she was speaking to her mother.

"The vassals are given a choice to become familiars themselves only if they can beat an Eidolon class familiar. It can only happen if the vassal has proven themselves worthy of the honor."

"So it's really..." Weiss began sobbing.

Izalith wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Shh... It's okay. You've grown so much. Nice to see the armor is a nice fit too. All you need is my sword and you have the whole set. Might also need a haircut. And possibly lose the skirt if at all possible."

Weiss let out a giggle. "I'll try... Can I... Can I summon you?" Weiss asked.

"You can, but... It won't be the same as in here. Out there I won't be able to be with you like this. I will be nothing more than a specter a shadow of my former self. How is Winter? Is she married?"

"No Winter is single... And in the military. She's Lieutenant Colonel. She's due to become Brigadier General soon... So..." Weiss stopped.

"Hrmph... Nagisa promised me he would marry her." Izalith paused for a moment. "How's your father? The last time he and I talked..."

"He and I aren't on speaking terms right now." Weiss answered.

"Why? Did something happen?" Asked Izalith.

"Mom he's... He's bankrupting the company. He's become such a control freak. He's like a tyrant. I can't even..." Before Weiss could continue Izalith slapped her across the face.

Weiss held her cheek confused. "Why did you..."

"Your father may be many things. A tyrant is not one of them. I will not let you insult him. Everything he did he did out of love, and also of the pain and suffering I brought him."

"What are you..."

"Anvegad... I suppose Nagisa may have told you of my condition and the armor right?" Asked Izalith.

"Yeah."

"Your father made this armor for me... It was one of the many gifts he gave me... Or rather made for me. Weiss I loved being a huntress... More than I loved being a parent. When the doctors diagnosed me I was devastated... Depressed even. I could no longer be Izalith the Blizzard Knight. All that was left for me to do was become a mother. For many years raising you and Winter were some of the best years of my life. I wouldn't trade it for anything. But, I could no longer live the way I wanted to... Then there was Nagisa."

"Nagisa?"

"Yeah that sapphire eyed angel was my escape from my depression."

"How so?"

"I told him that if I was gonna go out it would be out there in the battlefield not in a bed telling my daughters to hold their chins up high, and that I would be them forever or some sentimental crap like that. No! If I was gonna die it would be as a warrior... So that my daughters could surpass me. Know what he did next?"

"What?" Asked Weiss.

"He rocked my world."

"What!?"

Izalith smiled. "Hmm seems someone's been breaking some hearts. He stole a plane and took me to Anvegad it was the best fight of my life. After the fight I sat on the plane again going home, and poof... I died."

"You weren't killed in action?" Asked Weiss.

"No... I died peacefully." Said Izalith.

"But dad said that you died in the battle. Did he lie to me again?" Weiss asked.

"Of course he did. It's what parents do." Izalith said.

"What?"

"He'll tell you... Promise me you'll make things right with him." Izalith took Weiss's hands and looked at her in her eyes. "Promise."

"I... I promise." Weiss said.

Izalith then hit Weiss over the head. "Ow what was that for?"

"For anything you may have done or will do." Izalith then embraced Weiss once more. "Promise me you won't make the same mistakes I did."

"I will."

"Now go."

Weiss awoke in a meditative position atop the sigil Nagisa etched on the ground. It was already nightfall. Her arms felt numb probably from being torn of her body completely.

"So... Anvegad huh?" Nagisa asked with a smile on his face.

"Why? You knew she would die. Why take her away from me?" Asked Weiss still unable to understand.

"Weiss... Izalith was going to die anyways. She made a choice on how she was going to meet her end. Besides don't you look up to her and what she did at Anvegad as opposed to a sick woman dying in her bed?" Asked Nagisa.

Weiss finally understood. Her mother was aggressive. She remembered Odin's words describing her. "Thank you... For being with her to the end. Nagisa my mom told me that you promised her you would marry Winter."

"I did."

"And?"

"I may have attempted to keep my promise, but as you can see..." Nagisa then turned his hand into snakes. "This isn't exactly normal. Besides your father wasn't the only reason why I didn't do it."

"How so?"

"Ask him... I imagine Izalith wants you to clear things with him."

"Yeah, but... Why didn't you?"

"I suppose you can call me... Atlas's dirty little secret... Well Remnant's dirty little secret, but Atlas used me as a weapon... Most of the time."

"Okay..." Weiss then left for the bunkhouse. As she made her way she noticed the sigil glowing. She put her left hand over it feeling a sense of warmth. Then she placed her hand on her cheek to feel the warmth. "Thank you... Mother."

Cinder POV

Two days after Pyrrha's coma.

Cinder decided to go to the hot spring to relax. "Oh I'm sorry I..." Cinder looked up to see Yang.

"It's okay you can get in..." Cinder tried to... Connect or at least get along with everyone. It was difficult. Although with Yang... Now was probably the time she would be cursing MEFE for convincing her to sleep with Yang at Sovereign's Fall... And Beacon.

"So... Nagisa's your grandfather huh?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah."

"Well I can totally see it he is violent... You are violent. Both of you are into torture."

Cinder raised a brow in suspicion. "You did tie me to the bed... Remember?" Yang reminded Cinder of their... Exploits.

Cinder remembered. "I forgot..."

"Well this isn't awkward..."

"Is this your best attempt at communication because it sucks." Cinder looked at Yang although it came out as a glare.

"Well I mean we did sleep together, then you tried to destroy the school and become our enemy, then you became our friend... So yeah it's plenty weird." Said Yang as she tried to get closer to Cinder.

Finally Yang was shoulder to shoulder with Cinder. "So which Apostle killed my dad and uncle?" Asked Yang.

"None of them did... They were captured. Then they were sacrificed to bring back Summer Rose. Although..." Cinder debated as to whether or not she should tell Yang about Raven's involvement. She did owe Raven, but is Yang's trust a bridge worth burning? Cinder sighed. "MZMA, LLWO, and SZZU captured them."

"How strong are they?" Asked Yang.

"Pretty strong... Just like MEFE and Summer."

"You fought my mom!"

"Yep... Barely made it out alive." Cinder tried her best to tread carefully. A slip of the tongue and it would be over.

"Hmm there you are, and it seems like you have company." Cinder looked at her aunt Black Gold Saw as she entered the hot spring. "So... These Apostles can we use them against the kingdoms?"

"I doubt it besides aren't you supposed to be on Shiota's side?" Asked Cinder.

"Ha as if! Dad's a total cock sucker for the kingdoms. Wants peace between them and the Grimm. Well I say to hell with that let them burn. Whatcha say Cinder want to help me out? Heard of what you did back at Beacon. Gotta say with results like that I could easily make you the leader of your own clan. Can give you a sweet set up all the..." Saw looked at Yang. "Blondies you want. And all you have to do is march to the front lines and kill. What do you say?" Saw stretched her hand out.

"I..." Cinder began.

"Hey listen I don't know who you think you are but... Angh." Saw grabbed Yang and put her against the wall. "Let me go!"

"I like it when they're feisty." Saw finally let her go. "If I ever do in fact see you out there it'll be the breeding pens for you." Saw then looked at Cinder. "But seeing as how you and my niece are good friends I might let her have you as her personal toy. Unless of course she decides your not worth a shit. In which case..." Saw then traced her finger along Yang's neck down to her breast. "I just might consider keeping you all to myself sugar tits."

"I want to know more about Solomon... My mother and this Yuuko, Nagisa mentioned. And if possible my sister." Cinder hoped Saw would come forth with the information.

"Well Solomon and Yuuko scissored each other until you and your sister popped out of Solomon. Then Solomon took you and Yuuko took your sister. They split up... And we're here. The end."

"That's it?" Asked Yang.

"Well if she really wants to know more... She will have to fight me for it." Saw smirked. "So Cinder... Care to take me on?"

This woman was different. She had an angle, but she didn't know enough about the Jigua to know it.

"Lord Solomon was known as King Slayer Solomon during her time with the Jigua. After she left she..." Before Maid Gunner could finish Saw pinned her to the floor.

"Became a fucking traitor known as Dragon Slayer Solomon. And all because of that fucking cunt Yuuko! There you happy. Now if you'll excuse me I have to discipline someone."

"Cinder..." Yang looked at Cinder hoping to do something.

Cinder recognized the look on Gunner's eyes. She had those eyes too. "Let's go Yang." Cinder grabbed Yang's hand and walked as far away as they could.

"Cinder... Why?"

"Nagisa said to treat Saw as a king. We could only retaliate if she did anything to us."

"She touched my..."

"But she didn't do... What she's about to do to Gunner. Now let's go."

"Cinder..."

Cinder walked as far away as she could from Sanctuary. In any direction. Those damn eyes Gunner had. She stopped by a tree where she placed her hand on the trunk looking at the ground. Memories that she pushed aside resurface. Memories of her powerless attempts at pleasing Salem. Memories of being dominated like a dog. Memories of being subjugated to the same treatment. Memories... Of her. "I hope you are burning in hell you bitch!"

"I figure it'll be a while before that happens. Something I can help you with kiddo?" She looked up and saw Nagisa sitting on a tree branch.

"What do you want?" Asked Cinder with a hint of anger.

"You... Now!" Said Nagisa.

"Why?"

"Because Solomon won't need them anymore. And your semblance is perfect for them. So if you're done moping around follow me back, and then I have a mission for you and Yang to do."

Cinder followed Nagisa to the vault where he had his weapons stored. "So what is it?" Asked Cinder.

"Aegis and Silva. Solomon's first weapons. She could also control fire like you. Aegis is the shield Silva is the sword." Cinder put on the arm guard that was supposed to be a shield. The sword only consisted of a handle. She assumed her flames would do the rest. Cinder activated her semblance and the weapons came to life. The shield was held together by her flames as the pieces of metal floated and moved about. The handle suddenly had it's blade encompassed only by Cinder's flames. "Nice... Will you keep them or stay with the bow and arrow?"

Cinder looked at the weapons in her hands. "Keep them... Might come a time when I need them."

"Good. Now about your mom... What do you want to know?" Asked Nagisa.

"What happened between her and Saw? Saw mentioned she was a Jigua known as the King Slayer. Why leave that life behind and betray her own?" Asked Cinder.

"Yuuko."

"My... Other mother?"

"Yes... Solomon was hmm... 255 years old I think when they met. Anyways Yuuko was the princess of Mistral at the time visiting Vale for a political marriage. The two kingdoms were banding together to put a stop on the Grimm threat. I let Saw and Solomon in on the information and they did the rest. After the wedding Solomon sneaked into the prince's chambers on their wedding night. Solomon assassinated the prince of Vale, but... I dunno why she couldn't kill Yuuko. Instead she... Slept with Yuuko that night."

"Wha- Yuuko just let her?"

"Yuuko was... In a trance when she saw Solomon kill her husband. Probably love at first sight. Even Solomon herself couldn't explain it. Well after that she woke up the next morning and left Yuuko alive and well. Saw was... Well angry not furious, but content in a way. Killing the prince and sparing the princess increased tensions between the kingdoms and eventually led to war between the two kingdoms with the assault on the shores of Mistral by Vale. The Grimm and Jigua clans reveled in their fortunes watching the kingdoms kill each other once more."

"Then how did the two of them..."

"During the war Solomon visited Yuuko until Yuuko hired her as her personal bodyguard. I staged an assassination attempt to make it look real. If the kingdoms ever met like they do now at the King's Summit Ball. Solomon would be able to wipe out Remnant's leadership in one blow. Never happened though. So the war went on, and Yuuko and Solomon kept falling deeper for each other. Then... Ishtar happened."

"Ishtar?"

"You know of the Ishtar Sink right? Big enormous hole that swallowed up an entire city."

"Yeah... How did that happen?"

"Both Vale and Mistral suffered tremendously after the war. Saw and I saw it as a chance to claim some new territory and expand... So we did. I led the Grimm through Vale. Saw led them through Mistral. Now I supported Solomon and Yuuko's relationship... Saw didn't, but she saw it as an opportunity to strike at the Mistralian leadership. Saw ordered Solomon to kill Yuuko. She refused, so Saw led a full scale invasion of Jigua and Grimm forces to wreak havoc across Mistral. Saw's forces gathered at Ishtar before striking at the capital. Solomon along with a small army destroyed not only the city's foundations, but the columns underground as well killing off most of Saw's forces. After that they were easy pickings. Saw never forgave Solomon after Ishtar..."

"And you? Why does she hate you?" Asked Cinder.

"Broken. Black. Blade."

"Huh?"

"Saw and Maid Gunner's daughter. Broken Black Blade. I killed her when she attacked Mt. Glenn."

"Why?"

"Because she left me no other choice. Blade was a monster. If you think Saw is evil... Pfft she pales in comparison to Blade's ruthlessness. Blade was... Also a student of mine. I taught her everything she needed to know to succeed Saw when time came. Battle stratagems, troop deployment, guerrilla tactics... Everything. In a way she did me proud gave Atlas a run for their money when she stormed their weapon facilities."

"I thought the Grimm couldn't attack Atlas because of the cold. Isn't that why they don't go near it."

Nagisa raised an eyebrow. "No! Grimm have much higher resistances to heat and cold. They're a lot stronger than you give them credit for. They just don't attack Atlas because there's nothing of value there."

"Oh?"

"Grimm still carry memories of their old lives before I turned them into what they are now. Living in the places they do reminds them of that."

"Can... Can you turn them back to what they were?" Asked Cinder.

"Yes."

"Why don't you?" Asked Cinder Curious as to why Nagisa would choose to keep the Grimm around.

"They don't want to... And... They need protection too." Nagisa paused for a moment. "Losing Blade was a major turning point for Saw. Even more so than Ishtar ever was. I had to ask Maid Gunner for her blessing to let me kill Blade. When Saw found out... All hell broke loose. Saw would never admit it to herself, but she was scared of Blade. At one point... Several actually Blade considered the possibility of assassinating Saw and usurp power. Saying that the clan system of the Jigua was outdated and if they wanted to survive they would all have to band together. Blade succeeded in killing most of the clan heads save for Saw and a few others. She almost killed Shibboleth too, and Deyon. She remains the only human in history to come close to killing a World Eater. After that she had the control of the Grimm and Jigua through fear, and ran a bloody campaign across Remnant."

"Until Mt. Glenn."

"She never saw it coming."

"Did you devour her?"

"No... I promised Gunner that I would turn over her corpse. At least she made it difficult for me for old time's sake."

"Shiota do you feel anything when you take the lives of those that were or are close to you?" Asked Cinder.

"Yes... And then I remember something important."

"That being?"

"You are all just a blip that will occur at this moment. Was that all?"

"No... Saw... She I think she rap..."

"I know Gunner told me. Saw's been torturing her."

"Are you gonna help her?"

"I can't if I do Saw's replacement may not be as... Tame."

"How bad are the other clan leaders?"

"Horrible. The only reason the Jigua still exist today is thanks to Saw. If someone else took her place. I can't even imagine what would happen to Remnant."

"Saw keeps challenging me... What does it mean?"

"It means if you lose Saw keeps you. Jigua settle everything with duels. It's her way of getting back at Yuuko... Probably Solomon too."

"Will it come to that?"

Nagisa sighed. "Not if I can help it... But be ready for it. Saw will probably do something drastic at which point... You will be on your own."

"Can't you help me?"

"If I challenge Saw... And win..."

"She can beat you?" Asked Cinder wondering if that was at all possible.

"She... Knows me. She is my daughter after all. In any case we will worry about that later. Is there something she has on you? Anything at all? People even?"

"Probably..." Cinder remembered the incident at the spring. "Yang..."

"Hmm... Of all people... Okay well about that mission I need you and Yang to head to a small dam located west of here. Just follow the river up a ways and you'll find it. When you get there I need you to open the flood gates. There's a hurricane moving in fast and I don't want any flooding happening here. It's easy the instructions are on the dam. Just pull a few levers. Now hurry up and go."

Cinder found Yang talking to her... Mother. It was quite the heated exchange. "To hell with you if I ever see you again I'll kill you!"

"You're certainly welcome to try." Raven shouted as Yang turned away.

Yang then started walking in Cinder's direction. "Did you know?"

Raven must have told her. "Yes... I did."

Yang held up her fist as if to punch her. Cinder saw the bloodshot eyes probably from all the crying she had just done. Cinder closed her eyes and felt the full force of Yang's punch on her face. Cinder fell to her knees. On instinct she activated her semblance as she slowly rose to her feet. Yang activated her semblance. In the corner of her eye she could see Black Gold Saw smiling.

Cinder sighed. "Let's go Yang... Nagisa needs us for a mission." Then she offered her hand.

"Tch..." Yang walked passed her, but not before bumping into her.

"Let it go... Just let it go." Cinder kept repeating those words to herself as she walked out of Sanctuary.

The walk to the dam was a quiet one. Neither one of them making any eye contact. Cinder watched from the corner of her eye as Yang opened her mouth only to immediately close it again.

Cinder decided to take some initiative and break the silence. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I didn't know if it was my place. Given the... Circumstances."

"Circumstances?" Yang asked.

"She was... Or rather is your mother. I figured you might want to make things right with her."

"Either way... I'm right back where I started... All that's left is for me to look after Ruby. So she... She helped them capture and kill Uncle Qrow and dad?"

"Yes... Although it's fair to say she herself played no part in either matter. The Apostles did."

"Easy for you to say." Retorted Yang.

"Why is that?" Cinder asked curious.

"You've been alone all your life."

Yang and Cinder both stopped dead in their tracks. "Yeah... That's true."

"Cinder I..."

"Let's go... I don't want to catch the storm." Cinder then took the lead as she noticed several clouds moving in. Then a memory of... Her. "Don't worry you have me." She pushed those thoughts away.

They finally reached the dam, and saw the amount of water it was currently holding back. It's a wonder Nagisa didn't do it sooner it was almost at its limit. They spotted the entrance near the edge of the cliff. "That's our way in let's..." Rain already began pouring down.

"Great now my hair's gonna get all wet."

Cinder looked at her arm and activated Aegis positioning her arm over it and blocking the rain. "Huh?" She noticed the droplets evaporating from the intensity of the heat as they made contact with the shield. Then she stood closer to Yang to protect her from the rain.

"Umm... Thanks."

"..." Cinder remained silent and both walked to the dam's entrance and headed on inside. The inner workings were rusted... Some of the tubes were leaking and puddles had already formed. "Be careful with any exposed wires." Although there wasn't any power at all. It was dark, and what little light there was only came from cracks, crevices, and shattered windows leading to the outside. Cinder raised her hand and began lighting their way through.

"So did Nagisa tell you where to go?" Yang asked.

"He... Didn't need to." Said Cinder as she gained a small lead on Yang.

"Why?"

"I've... This isn't the first dam I've been to. I'm sure he's figured out I've done... Things in the past. As Salem's agent that is."

"Like what?"

Cinder sighed.

"If you don't..." Yang began but was interrupted by Cinder.

"Assassination, sabotage, infiltration, blackmail, espionage... Terrorism. I've killed so many people. Ever since I was 7 when I went on my first assignment. Then I hit 10 and..." Cinder turned her semblance on and off. "This happened."

"Your... Your semblance?"

"Yes... Salem had sent me to spy on some Mistralian ambassador en route to Menagerie to discuss some sort of military alliance. I was on Menagerie at the time the talks were happening and one of our sources helped me infiltrate the meetings. In any case I... Completed my mission and assassinated her."

"Was... That all?" Asked Yang cautiously.

"She... She... This way." Cinder's memories kept coming back. She was quick to change the subject and move on.

They were able to find the control room, but there was obviously no power. "Hmm... No power." Cinder noticed a ladder leading down towards the basement, which meant the generator room. "Yang stay here. Once there's power press this button and pull the switch. Then turn the valve to open the flood gates."

"Uh... Yeah okay."

"Tell me everything I just said back to me." Cinder wasn't entirely convinced.

"Press... This button?"

"Was that a question?"

"No?"

Cinder sighed. "Fine come with me." Cinder opened the hatch and both descended down into the darkness.

Once they hit the bottom they noticed the water level reaching as high as their waists. "Damn it's freezing!"

Cinder activated her semblance and began throwing a few flame bolts around to gain a better sense of her surroundings. The power lines were at least intact for all that it was worth. There was only one problem... The generators were rusted to hell. If they worked it would be a miracle. "Agh damn it!"

"What's wrong?"

Cinder sighed. "Look."

"We could go back. Nora can control electricity."

"She can control it. Not produce it... No we need to figure out a way to... We blow them open."

"Cinder?"

"We destroy the flood gates."

"Uhh... Isn't there a manual way to do this without destroying the gates?"

"Too many redundancy checks not to mention... That the hydraulics may be rusted all the same. And you are not exactly gentle."

"Was that..." Yang paused. "Are you bringing up Sovereign's Fall?"

"Yes... Why?"

"No reason."

"All we did was just sleep together. How is that weird?"

"Well it's just that... So how do we do it?"

"If we destroy the intake gates and the flood gates at the same time, but... The water pressure might be too much unless..." Cinder paused. "Oh Shiota you are so clever."

"You say something?"

"Yang how strong are your punches?"

"Well all I have are these fighting aura caestus gloves Nagisa lend me. They're okay I guess why?"

"Follow me."

Cinder and Yang made their way to the inner workings of the dam looking for the intake gates. They found them... Except that there was a large amount of wreckage in front of them. Cinder kept thinking... If they opened all three the water would build up inside the dam and destroy it before they could open the other three flood gates. If they opened two... Would there be enough time?

"Okay Yang set the wreckage in the middle gates we're gonna seal those off first. Then we are gonna blast open the other four gates."

Yang nodded and began clearing the wreckage. Yang placed the plating and tubes blocking the middle gates as Cinder welded them together with her semblance. Cinder then blew open the flood gates first. She could see the storm wreaking havoc across the landscape.

Cinder began shouting across the room. "Yang once you destroy yours activate your semblance so I can find you. We'll go out with the water."

"Oh... Okay."

If Yang didn't know she would find out soon enough. Yang and Cinder finally blew their gates, and the water quickly flooded the room and exited the dam. Cinder rushed out with the water and began flying looking for Yang, and found her being swept away by the current. Yang spotted Cinder and outstretched her arms hoping to catch her. She managed to hold on and was flown to the side of the river. They both rested under a tree covering themselves from the rain as they saw the dam's gates pouring out the water. However, the pressure had been too much despite the small amount of release it was given and the dam collapsed in on itself as the water carried the concrete and metal along the river. They began running as quickly as they could to high ground and avoid the coming waves. Yang and Cinder reached the top of a small hill as the trees along with the debris were being carried away by the current.

"Uh... Do you think..." Yang began and was interrupted by the thunder and lightning as the rain soon became hail.

"Let's hurry."

They reached a small cave deeper into the forest.

"Man it's like the sky is tearing itself apart up there."

"Yeah..."

"So... You can fly?" Asked Yang.

"Yes..."

"Cool."

"Hmm..." Cinder then hugged Yang.

"Uhh... What are..." Yang then began feeling warm as she noticed Cinder glowing. "Oh..." Yang didn't know whether to hug her back or not.

"Will you hurry up and wrap your arms around me." Ordered Cinder.

"Yeah okay." Yang then wrapped her arms around her. "Sure beats taking our clothes off, and huddling together."

"I dunno the way your heart keeps beating..."

"Yeah I'm just nervous is all."

"Are you now?" Cinder slightly pulled away and looked at Yang straight in her eyes.

"Uhh... Well we did you know... Sorry about the punch... I..."

"It's fine..." Cinder let go and sat down. "I doubt we will make it through all that hail."

"Yeah... Cinder back at the dam you started talking about your semblance. Did... Did something happen?" Asked Yang as she sat next to Cinder.

"Yang when did you first activate your semblance?" Asked Cinder.

"Umm... When I was 7 or 8 I think one of the boys pulled on my hair... It wasn't pretty. I smashed his teeth in."

"Hmm... I didn't activate mine until I was 10... The Mistralian ambassador I met she... Took a liking to me." Cinder paused. "She... I thought I could trust her... I thought that she would take me away from Salem, but... She used me."

Yang gulped. "What did she do?"

Cinder turned her back to Yang, and moved her hair to the side revealing the black tattoo on her upper back under her neck. "She... Marked me in more ways than one." Cinder then faced the wall not making any eye contact with Yang. "Salem had grown rather impatient with me for not being able to use my semblance... She tried everything and nothing worked, until Menagerie that is... The ambassador took me to her room and..." Tears began flowing down Cinder's cheek.

Yang immediately embraced her as Cinder began sobbing and crying. "Shh... It's okay." Yang could feel Cinder tightening her embrace.

Cinder pulled away from Yang and looked up at her. "Yang..." She pressed her lips against hers and pulled away. "Be gentle." Yang only smiled and returned the kiss.

Cinder awoke and felt Yang's embrace beside her. Just as she began moving she could hear Yang groaning.

"Mngh... C'mon I'm sure The Apostles can wait five more minutes. Besides I'm really comfy now." Yang then began holding onto Cinder stopping her from leaving her side.

"C'mon we have to go Yang." Cinder then began shoving Yang to wake up.

"Yes Yang you should probably wake up." Cinder turned around and saw Black Gold Saw standing by the entrance with their weapons on hand. "I must say... You two make quite the noise. Made it easier for me... And my boys to track you down." Suddenly six people emerged with bone armor and weapons in hand aimed at them.

"What the hell do you want?" Asked Cinder.

"Now now Cinder be nice to your aunt I did after all let you two finish." Saw then looked at Yang. "Hmm I must say she's a real ten Cinder nice catch. What do you say boys?"

The men suddenly rushed Cinder and Yang, but not before Cinder incinerated them all. "Stay the hell away from her!"

"Ha ha ha ha... I don't think so you see those men had families. Families that will miss them." Saw then looked at Cinder's eyes. "I definitely like the look in your eyes. The same look my daughter had. The same look I have. Your a killer Cinder. That's what I want. Final offer join me."

"No!"

"Suit yourself." Saw's eyes began growing white circles around the iris until Cinder couldn't move anymore.

"Ungh... Can't... Move..." Cinder fell to the floor, paralyzed unable to move.

"You have no idea how many silver eyes I had to feast on and experiment on to learn how to do that. Now you blondie." Saw repeated the same process on Yang. "You know blondie it's funny your sister reminds me of the last huntress I killed. Could it be that... Oh... Oh ho ho. Your mother. Ha ha ha ha. Small world who would've thunk that I'd rape, kill, and eat her children too. I gotta tell you she tasted oh so delicious. Especially those eyes of hers. No matter I hope you are more fun that she was... Total fucking push over too!"

Saw turned Cinder's body around to fave her and Yang. Cinder saw Saw crouch near Yang's body and began groping her. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"You can't not if you are paralyzed. Shame... You could have been something truly great. No matter I guess treason runs in our family." Saw then moved Yang's limbs to give her better access. "No I think this position suits you blondie. Really captures your natural beauty. Heh... Now I think I'm gonna have some fun with the two of you. Try to enjoy yourself blondie not everyday you fuck someone of my..." Then a gunshot in Saw's direction running past her cheek. "I was wondering when you were due to arrive. Thought I gave you the slip back at Sanctuary."

"Your father did trust me to care for you." Said Maid Gunner as she entered the cave. "Hmm... I suppose he forgot to mention Blade as well."

"She was my daughter too!"

"And yet Solomon, dad, and you of all people betrayed her... Betrayed me! No... To hell with you! I'm gonna do what I should have done a long time ago." Saw then walked to the cave's entrance and picked up Cinder's weapons. Then threw them at her. "If you want to own her ass then fight me. I'll be outside waiting."

Maid Gunner rushed to Cinder's side. "My apologies Lady Fall I..."

"It's okay... Why me though?" Asked Cinder.

"After Blade's demise I... I don't have the same standing that I used to."

"Hurry the fuck up!"

Cinder and Yang hurried to get themselves dressed. "Yang go to Sanctuary and get Shiota."

"But..."

"Now!"

"Kick her ass!"

They gave each other a good bye kiss and parted ways. Cinder followed Maid Gunner to a clearing where Black Gold Saw was waiting. "Silva and Aegis huh? That takes me back kid. So here are the arrangements of our duel if I win I keep blondie if you win you keep blondie. Deal?"

"No... I want them."

"What?"

"The Jigua clans... All of them." Said Cinder.

Saw smiled. "Ha ha ha ha ha... Well then in that case I accept." Cinder readied her weapons. "But not here... It will have to be back at the Black Citadel. Meet me there and you will have your match. You have until you complete the trials until then I hope you're ready for what's coming." Saw then summoned a large black dragon and flew away.

Maid Gunner placed her hand on her shoulder. "Is your friend did she..."

Cinder placed her hand over hers. "You made it in time."

Maid Gunner let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good I... I must prepare you for what is to come."

"Maid Gunner?"

"You will lose against Lord Saw... Unless... Unless you take the trials."

Cinder noticed Shiota with Yang in tow rushing back. "Yang told me what happened where is she?"

"The Black Citadel she and Lady Fall will duel for sovereignty over the Jigua clans." Said Maid Gunner.

"Fuck me!" Shiota was overcome with rage. Red markings began appearing over his body.

"Lord Shiota your body."

"Damn it why now of all times!" Shiota then turned to Gunner. "Gunner you know what to do. Take Cinder to Necropolis and have her run the trials. Cinder whatever you do don't lose to Saw."

"I won't."

"I mean it... Her hatred and the loss of Blade has placed a heavy burden on her mind. If you lose you'll be her prisoner not just her's but the Jigua's as well. Okay then... The trials will be... Difficult on you but not impossible. Take care. Yang let's..."

"Can we... Have a moment?" Asked Yang as she turned to Gunner and Shiota.

"Yeah... Gunner come on."

Yang then turned to Cinder who began speaking. "Listen I mpgh..." She was interrupted by Yang's lips.

"If you lose... I'll kick your ass you hear me?"

"Heh... I'll be fine." Cinder called over Gunner.

"I will take care of her." Gunner summoned a glyph beneath her and a giant Nevermore appeared.

Cinder waived good bye as she and Gunner flew to the place known as the Necropolis.

Ruby POV

Four days after Pyrrha's coma.

Ruby saw Yang and Nagisa return without Cinder, Maid Gunner, and Black Gold Saw. Ruby noticed something different about Nagisa. Those red markings were never on his body. They were the same ones that he had when he turned into a Grimm back at Beacon. She began walking towards them hoping to find out what happened.

"Ruby... About your mother her body. How did it return?" Asked Nagisa.

"She... She was missing her eyes and... It was like somebody took several bites at her... Why?" Yang and Nagisa looked at each other. "Black Gold Saw... She killed your mother. She killed Summer."

Ruby held in the pain. She let out a few deep breaths her mother died a long time ago. To know that the woman who called Nagisa father was the same woman that killed her mother... She just couldn't anymore. Nagisa and Yang both embraced her. "It's okay... Ruby I know that you haven't had time to grief, but I need you with me okay... I know it's a lot to take in. I need you to grab what you need and come with me okay?"

Ruby wiped the tears with her sleeve. "Yeah... Okay."

"I'll meet you by the gate. I need to make a phone call."

Ruby headed back tot the bunkhouse with Yang holding onto her. "So Yang what happened to Cinder and Gunner?"

"Oh they left for somewhere called Necropolis or something."

"Why?"

"Cinder and Saw are gonna fight."

"Aren't they..."

"Apparently Cinder challenged Saw for control of... Something."

"Hmm... Well I guess... About mom though did she really..."

"Yeah... She did Ruby."

"I see..." Ruby grabbed her backpack, and a scythe she borrowed from Nagisa's armory.

"You ready?" Asked Nagisa as he walked in the bunkhouse.

"Yeah."

"Okay Yang I need you to come with me too. Let's go." They exited the bunkhouse and walked over to where Raven was sitting. "Raven."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to go on a mission for me... I'll pay you for your services."

"Hmm... Keep going."

"I need you to go this address in the port city of Antilles... In Menagerie. Once you get there I need you to find these two people. Tell them I sent you they're friends. I need help with finding Cinder's sister." Said Nagisa as he handed Raven a slip of paper.

"Hmm... Sounds easy enough. What's the catch?" Asked Raven.

"There is none. Once you find her call me, and wait at this address. She's an old friend of mine. Part of the Militia."

"Hmm... How much for all of this?" Asked Raven.

"500,000 lien..."

"Hmm... Fair enough. Easy fucking money."

"Okay here's a ticket to Antilles just wait for me there and keep her safe."

"Okay then... So which way to the nearest port?"

"Relax... Yang kick her ass."

In one swing Yang knocked out Raven. "Thanks... I needed that."

"You're welcome." Nagisa whistled and an Ursa Grimm lumbered inside the compound. "Pheryl you know what to do."

"Yes Anakoth." The Ursa carried Raven on her back and moved to the exit.

"Well that takes care of that... Yang stay here. Ruby come with me I need to teach you about your silver eyes... Which reminds me... Here this is for you." Nagisa handed Ruby a red hood.

Ruby felt the texture. It wasn't cloth. It felt... Scaly almost. It was more resistant than the red hood she had on her. "What is it?"

"I made it for your mom from my skin... My shed skin as a Grimm that is. It's heavily resistant and durable... Best of all washer and dryer friendly. I offered it to her... But she hates the color red." Explained Nagisa as he stretched the fabric.

"Huh?"

"What?" Asked Nagisa.

"Suddenly my childhood makes more sense now."

"How so?" Asked Nagisa.

"Oh that's right mom and dad had called dibs on the name if it was a boy mom got to choose if it was a girl dad got to choose. Dad proposed Ruby... But well mom didn't like red." Explained Yang.

"I always wondered about that." Said Nagisa.

"Kept forcing other colors on me... Anyways where are we going?" Asked Ruby.

"Well I need to get rid of these markings on me before... I run amok and start terrorizing Remnant. It's a pain in the ass happens every time I turn into that thing. It's only happened once." Said Nagisa.

"Wait are you gonna turn into..." Yang began.

"No... I just go berserk. The last time it lasted... Three days? Or was it three weeks? Ah well doesn't matter I need to go get purified. I can train you on the way there. Pack anything you need."

"Already did."

"Okay then let's go." Nagisa and Ruby then began exiting the compound into the wilderness.

"So Nagisa how far away is this place?" Asked Ruby.

"One day's worth... Depending how badly the roads are damaged since the dam is broken. It could be more we'll see."

"So Nagisa... How strong is..."

"Cinder will take care of her."

"No my mom... I just... I wanna know." Said Ruby. Part of her wanted to get revenge on Saw, but Nagisa wouldn't permit it. Saw was his daughter in some way no matter how cruel she was.

"She couldn't use her eye powers as far as I could tell. She didn't use it. That's an advantage. She uses a sword as opposed to her scythe. The sword has... A mind of it's own can twist itself to hurt it's enemies at a close distance." Nagisa explained.

"Anything else?" Asked Ruby.

"Superior speed, dexterity, agility... Basically superhuman. She's been paired with MEFE when I saw her. Hmm... Other than that I wouldn't know what else to tell you." Said Nagisa as they came up on a cliff overlooking the river. "Hmm..."

The entire flood plain was destroyed. Pieces of concrete, metal, and wood jutting out as they were standing against the current. Nagisa examined the river closely.

"Maybe we can use the debris on that side over there to cut across?" Asked Ruby pointing to some of the debris that stood closer to each other.

"Good catch... Or..."

"Or?" Ruby asked.

"Well... We could fly. We're far enough from Sanctuary now. Okay Ruby I'm gonna need you to hold on for dear life." Nagisa then began transforming into his Grimm form.

Ruby climbed onto Nagisa's back and held onto him as they flew past the river. She could see the mountains, the old abandoned roads, the Grimm, a few destroyed villages, and so much more. The view was breathtaking... Ruby wondered if Nagisa may have done this with her mother when they were together. She hadn't bothered talking to him since their talk above the watchtower in Sanctuary. But, being with him like this... Maybe that's why her mom loved him. Why she... Also loved him? She didn't know anymore. Perhaps things would be clearer once this journey ended.

Nagisa dropped Ruby off in a clearing while he reverted back to his form a ways ahead of her. Ruby dusted herself off and tried to catch up to Nagisa. She saw Nagisa putting his clothes on as quickly as possible. The markings on his body began glowing a bright red. "Looking's for free... Touching's gonna cost you." Said Nagisa as he finished putting his shirt on.

"Do they hurt?" Asked Ruby.

"Nah... Although once my eyes turn red and white and my hair turns black we should be more worried."

"Yada never dealt with this?" Asked Ruby.

"Well yeah but she ended up kicking my ass all the time and tying me up. Those were the days I tell you."

"What happened to Pyrrha though?"

"Let's just say... She won't be the... Same as she used to."

"How so?" Asked Ruby.

"Well she won't have Aura or Semblance anymore. She'll probably be as strong, if not probably surpass Yada. She learned something called Aural Arts from Yada's journal. It's an ancient form of combat very powerful." Said Nagisa as they started walking once more.

"How come only she gets to..."

"I have to think about the future of the Grimm too Ruby. I can't let four teams of huntsmen learn Aural Arts they would have no chance."

"So was it first come first serve?" Asked Ruby annoyed by his excuse.

"Yeah... Pretty much. Are you mad because I hid it from you? Or could it be that it's because I didn't choose you?" Nagisa then poked Ruby's forehead as he finished his question.

"Does it matter?" Asked Ruby.

"Hmm... You know there was a time when you reminded me of Yada. But now... Now you remind me of Gaspar."

"Who was he?"

"In a way my student, but also someone I considered a son." Nagisa then paused. "Truly huntsmen of his caliber are a rare breed... But his lust for power that is something both of you have in common. Or at least will given the circumstances."

"What are you..."

"Mt. Glenn... Why did you chose this line of work? Why of all things become a huntress? Yang wanted to find Raven. Weiss wanted revenge. Blake atonement, but you... Hmm I wonder why. So do you have an answer?"

"I..."

"Glory seeker."

"Wha..."

"I guess you are no different than everyone else. You know it's funny... Qrow actually wanted me to stay away from you. I guess he knew."

"Knew what?"

"C'mon let's get going." Said Nagisa as he turned his back and started walking.

"Nagisa! Knew what!?" Ruby began shouting at him. "Damn idiot."

They reached what seemed to be a ruined temple of sorts built into the mountain. Ruby saw various statues of snakes... Or rather of Nagisa's true form. They all looked down on her menacingly. The statues themselves looked like they could come alive at any moment.

"What is this place?"

"You remember that I told you all back at Beacon that priests would offer me gifts and such at the temples?" Nagisa waited for Ruby to nod her head. "Well this was one of them. The waters inside this temple have certain unique properties."

"What sort of properties?"

"Prolong life, conception, curative properties, and best of all... Great for washing clothes. Had a shirt that was steam only took me days to get the stain off brought it here and the stain was removed instantly. No damage to the shirt whatsoever. Well let's get inside. I can use the water to help you with your eyes."

"You told me Mephala had the ability... And my mom too right?"

"Yes."

"How strong is it? Can it kill an Apostle?"

"Hmm... Mephala did use it against the Apostles on numerous occasions, but never killed one of them. Could be because they are a lot stronger. Or because the power is a weaker version of my own. In any case the power itself should give you a significant edge."

They reached a central chamber which consisted of a large auditorium like room in a circle with a large pool in the middle. The wilderness had already crept inside the temple as many trees and ferns grew inside. There were many stone chairs, benches, and beds surrounding the pool itself. The pool glowed a strange light of white and yellow. As Ruby neared the pool she leaned in to see the bottom of it. The pool was merely five feet deep. Ruby witnessed as Nagisa began undressing himself. She noticed that the markings began glowing, and the skin around them began turning black and scaly as well.

"Ruby whatever you do... Do not panic or reach for your weapon. Also don't act hostile towards them." Ordered Nagisa as he went into the pool.

"What are you..." Before Ruby could finish she noticed the trees moving. They had the same red markings a Grimm would have. "Nagisa what are they?" Asked Ruby as she leaned in closer to Nagisa.

"Grimm." He stated as a matter of factly.

"I've never heard of Tree Grimm!"

"Yeah they exist, but unlike the rest of my children these aren't... Hostile." Finished Nagisa hesitantly.

"Why did you hesitate?"

"Well... They are no strangers to war. They don't attack unless provoked. Unlike my other children they are... Indestructible, almost. They don't leave survivors that's why you've never heard of them."

"Anakoth what has brought you here?" Said one of the Tree Grimm as he and the rest surrounded them.

"Been a long time Koshakal! So... What's up with you guys?" Said Nagisa as he waved them over.

"Hmm... So am I to assume that you won't listen to reason?" Asked the Tree Grimm.

Ruby was dumbfounded. They were enormous! They examined her just as much as she examined them. They seemed curious about her as if seeing an exotic animal for the first time.

"Nope. So are you guys gonna..."

"Who's the human?"

"A friend of mine."

The Grimm walked towards Ruby. "Hmm silver eyes... Is she Mephala's daughter?"

"No."

"Hmm... Pity." The Grimm backed off and returned to their dormant state.

"Uh Nagisa what was that about?"

"Mephala's daughter Rayya fought Koshakal many times. Eventually he came to respect her and hoped to fight her once more."

"Doesn't he know it's been a long time?"

"Hmm... Grimm don't perceive time the way you do. To them a century can seem like a single instant. We are talking about a species that is immortal you know." Nagisa then examined his body. "Looks like the markings are receding. Okay then Ruby come here."

Ruby then sat at the edge of the pool. She saw Nagisa take a canteen of water and handed it to her. "Pour it on your eyes."

Ruby did as he ordered, and felt a strange sensation as he did so. Her eyes burned a bit so much so that she refused to open them after she poured on the water. "Open them."

"They hurt so much."

"Do it."

Finally she did it and her vision seemed to have improved significantly. "Okay how do I use it?"

"Focus your Aura to your eyes and focus."

Ruby did so and felt a pained sensation in her eyes. "It... Hurts."

"That's why you can't use it regularly only sparingly. It takes a significant toll. If you use it too much you will become blind and eventually die."

"Hmm..." Ruby continued to focus on her training. Eventually Ruby stopped as the pain kept growing and her head felt like it was bound to split open. "My head hurts."

"Yeah don't worry you'll get the hang of it. In any case I'm sorry for being an asshole earlier. But you have to understand my position in this."

"That being?"

"I love you."

"Wha..." Before Ruby could finish Nagisa pressed his lips against hers. She could see her mother, but more importantly the memories of her mother training with Nagisa to use the silver eyes. Then he pulled away.

"Umm... I..."

"It's okay."

"No it's not Nagisa! You can't just... You can't just spring this up on me out of the blue."

"Umm... I'am blue... Well sapphire more like but that's beside the point."

"You are... You are... Ungh what's that word Weiss always uses?"

"Dolt?"

"The other one starts with and I."

"Incorrigible?"

"Yeah you're inco... What you just said!"

"Hmm... Well all's well that ends well. Now let's get going."

Yuuko POV

Yuuko looked at Salem as she opened the door to her house. Salem just stood at the entrance smiling back at her. "May I come in?" Asked Salem.

Yuuko decided to follow her game for now. "Sure."

Salem walked in and headed towards the living room where she saw her two other counterparts Freya and Ilya. "What a surprise that you would invite my sisters here Yuuko."

"Indeed." Yuuko signaled the other two to stand down. "What are you doing here, witch?"

"Oh come now is that any way to treat a guest?"

"An uninvited guest."

"Hmm you never change." Salem sat at the table and served herself some tea. "Nightshade... You know who else liked nightshade?"

"Averia what happened to you?" Said Ilya as she neared Salem.

"Oh you know the same things that happen to everyone... Age." Salem kept sipping from her cup. "Been a long time since we've been together like this... Well almost all of us."

Freya slammed her fist on the table. "You are lucky to still be breathing! What you did to Amber was..."

"Necessary. Yes Salem would have liked nightshade tea. Always was her favorite. I can see why." Salem then looked at Yuuko. "Your daughter was such a disappointment... Just like the two of you."

"Averia what are you..."

"A storm is coming far greater than any of you will come to realize. Than Shiota will come to realize. I've come to make an offer join me or perish. So what shall it be?"

Freya then drew her sword and cut the table in half. Salem's tea cup broke on the floor spilling the rest of the liquid. "Well at least now I have an excuse to drink spriggan root tea. So Ilya what about you?"

Ilya drew her staff and aimed the tip at Salem. "Is this what Salem would have wanted?"

"Yes... Although I'm sure she would question my methods. I any case I see now that it is worthless speaking to you so I guess my... Associate and future emperor of Remnant may... Persuade you." Salem then waived her hand over.

A large serpent treaded inside the room. "May I present to you Emperor Boros of the Empire of Ouro."

"What are you?"

"The... Future." Then Boros attacked the other maidens.

Yuuko ran as far away as possible to get to her room. She locked the door and barricaded the entrance. She turned her bed on its side and found the small box. She could hear the sounds of battle underneath followed by cries. She opened the box and took out the Grimm bone in it. She summoned a black butterfly. "Get this to Nagisa he'll know what to do. Tell hm that the maidens and I have died." The butterfly flew away carrying the bone with it.

The door was blasted open as she saw Salem emerging from the hole. "Tsk tsk tsk I hope you put up a better fight than Solomon."

Yuuko drew her bladed fans and rushed Salem. Salem simply summoned a large ice spear and impaled Yuuko to the wall. "Can't believe it's already over. At least I hope Cinder and your other daughter put up an even bigger fight."

"I... Hope you... Ungh." Yuuko then saw everything fade to black.

Cinder POV

One Week After Her Departure

Cinder sat in a meditative position as she witnessed the last of her flames dying out. She noticed Maid Gunner walking to her with a basket in hand. She noticed Gunner lay some food over a small blanket.

"I thought you might want something to eat."

"Thank you." Cinder grabbed an apple, but as soon as she laid a finger on it the apple burned to a crisp. "Uhh..."

"Right here let me feed you." Maid Gunner then cut a slice and fed it to Cinder.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"Well given what you've been through..."

Cinder then looked at herself. Her body was scarred, burned she had bandages wrapped around most of her body. "How long until I heal?"

"Hmm... Lord Anakoth would have something for your injuries so no need to worry. He knows we'll meet him at the Black Citadel."

"The sarcophagus was rather extreme if I do say so myself. Did you also run the trials?"

"Only the clan heads run the trials. And about the sarcophagus... How do you like the new flames?"

Cinder summoned her flames. Rather than the traditional gold and yellow they had become black and white. She remembered being set on fire multiple times inside the sarcophagus. Something she had to endure for days. "They're warmer..."

"Lady Fall I have a request."

"Yes?"

"If you will please do not kill Black Gold Saw."

"Why?"

"It's personal."

"Hmm..." Cinder had inquired to Gunner about her relationship with Saw, but she remained secretive about it. "Gunner, Shiota mentioned that Saw and Salem used to be close. What did he mean by that?"

"Salem and Saw attempted to wipe out the Schnee bloodline at one point. I guess in the time they spent together they decided to... You know."

"Oh."

"In any case Salem was pregnant. I never told Saw or Anakoth about it. She left the child with the Schnees and that was that. I guess Salem, Averia that is, couldn't bring herself to kill her own child."

"And Salem and Averia what happened there?"

"Salem was Averia's student back when she became a maiden. Averia and Salem were practically like mother and daughter. It's a shame what happened." Maid Gunner paused for a moment. "During the war between Vacuo and Atlas Salem and Averia tried to stop it. Salem remained in Vacuo and Averia left for Atlas. Averia tried to get the king to stop, but he wouldn't listen when she returned to Vacuo she saw Salem get executed by mercenaries employed by her family. After that she took to wiping out the Atlesian military and took Salem's name."

"Hmm..." Cinder remembered Salem's words when she discussed bringing Shiota to justice. That he caused the world to be the way it is now. "And Shiota where does he fit in?"

"He is the one who launched the assault on Vacuo. It was his order to do it."

"Why?"

"Anakoth knew that Atlas would mount an offensive against the Grimm, but without a new source of dust the invasion would be costly. Atlas expanded into Vacuo seizing their mines and fighting the military. In the end the invasion was too costly and both Atlas and Vacuo became easy targets for the Grimm and Jigua."

"Hmm..." Cinder looked at the entrance of the temple and saw Shiota and Yang walking inside. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to take you to the Black Citadel." Said Yang as she offered her hand to Cinder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. My flames are... Out of control." Explained Cinder as she stood up. "So are we going now?"

"Yeah you two head on up I need a moment with Gunner."

Cinder and Yang soon walked outside the temple and waited for Shiota and Gunner to finish their conversation. "So Cinder how were the trials?"

"They were... Excruciating." Cinder then looked at Yang's new outfit. She wore some type of tight full-body suit that was skin tight. On top of that was some armor plating in her chest and legs. "What's with the..."

"Oh right Nagisa thought it would be best if we wore something with a little more... Protection. As he likes to say it."

"Well at least you won't be showing off your tits and ass to the whole world."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like sharing." Then Cinder smiled and walked away.

"Did you just..." Yang was left dumfounded by Cinder's remark.

"Hey wait I almost forgot. Cinder how do you feel about marriage... And kids... At the same time?"

"What are you... No." Cinder suddenly realized it.

"I swear Nagisa..."

"So what's up?" Nagisa then walked up to both of them.

"So who do I have to marry and have kids with?" Asked Cinder.

Nagisa pointed to Yang who just waived her hand. "..."

"What?" Asked Yang.

"Really? Is it even allowed?" Asked Cinder. "How are we... Never mind I'm sure Shiota already knows how." Cinder turned to Shiota who was carrying a vial.

"Yep. However, Yang won't be able to stay with you and you won't come with us to Atlas only to Menagerie. Okay then let's go."

Gunner summoned two Nevermores and they flew towards the Black Citadel.

Cinder turned her head to speak to Yang. "Why did you say yes?"

"Why not?"

"It's a little sudden."

"So is all of this."

"True."

They reached their destination. Cinder was marveled at the size of the city. The architecture alone rivaled that of the capital cities of the kingdoms. Onyx marble and cobblestone streets along with statues of Grimm and other Jigua warriors. Gunner's description of the city didn't do it any justice. And it would all be hers. They landed in a large tower overseeing most of the city. Several Jigua greeted them with spears. Cinder stepped down from the Nevermore and lit her hand on fire. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Suddenly Saw stepped out.

Saw looked at the rest of Cinder's party. "Hmm seems you survived well then saves me the trouble of hunting you all down later." Saw walked to Cinder. "Let's see how well you do... However, as a precaution I'll have to keep blondie here in my room as insurance that is."

"I'll be fine... Just kick her ass." Yang followed the soldiers to Saw's room.

Yang POV

Yang followed the soldiers into what seemed to be a cathedral of sorts only to see that it was the throne room. The throne itself had crowns with skulls of many dead kings and queens from the kingdoms. She remembered Nagisa telling her that Saw had waged war against many of the kingdoms she never imagined this. There were dozens of them even much smaller ones that belonged to children. She gulped. She noticed several of the Jigua eyeing her. If they tried anything it would be their last mistake.

One of the guards opened the door and pushed her in with his spear.

"Hey watch it!"

The soldier grunted and shut the door. "Asshole..." She took one glance at the room and saw many weapons hanging from the walls and ceiling. It almost looked like Nagisa's workshop back at Sanctuary. As she inspected the weapons she came up on a pair of gauntlets made of Grimm bone. She traced her fingers admiring the handiwork. She took one quick glance at the door and seeing as how nobody was coming in she decided to try one on.

The gauntlet acted more as an armguard than anything else. It covered her fingers all the way to her elbow. She traced her fingers over the bone. It was definitely denser than most Grimm she's fought. She formed a fist and a large blade retracted from the forearm. She placed a finger on the blade gently and noticed that she got a small cut despite not applying any pressure. She heard footsteps coming towards the door and quickly removed the gauntlet.

The door opened and Saw walked inside. "Hmm seems you saw something you like... Well go on don't let me keep you. Take them."

"..." Yang didn't know whether to take her on her word or not so she decided to play her game for now. She took both of the gauntlets.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Saw grabbed a large sword from the rack. "Now follow me there is much that I wish to show you."

Yang put the gauntlets inside her satchel and followed Saw. They made their way outside to the streets. "Perhaps I should show you the first thing your wife will inherit. Oi driver to the pens."

She saw a chariot with four horse like looking Grimm that she had never seen before. These however, only had the red markings on them none of the bone armor. City life was much different to that in the kingdoms she saw nothing motorized all done by hand. But the real conundrum of it all was the Grimm living side by side with the Jigua carrying large baskets of fruit and vegetables, construction materials, hell there were even some Grimm handling tools and carving things from stone. To think that there really was a possibility for people and Grimm to live side by side. Finally they reached their destination, the breeding pens.

Nagisa had been insistent that Saw would try anything to get into her head. She didn't think she'd have to see this. "Well come on then let's go I have to pick some entertainment before my big fight." They made their way inside and Yang saw countless people even children in poor conditions. Their faces were bruised and battered some showed signs of bites. There were even some that were missing entire limbs. "Here is where we collect all the people we encounter in raids we kill them for fun, eat them, fuck them you name it we do it. Oi Bael any fresh meat?"

"Not for today but Aegis and her group captured a group of huntresses about two days ago. Think they called themselves NDGO or some shit. They've been killing off some of the men and women that wanted to fuck'em."

"Perfect." Saw walked to their cell with Yang in tow.

Yang's eyes widened at the mention of NDGO she had to figure out a way to save them from Saw. They reached the cell and Yang saw that they were mostly in good condition all things considered. The team stood at the ready with their fists raised against Saw. "Hmm... I do like the thought of an orgy, but unfortunately for you I can only bring one so who shall it be?"

All four of them rushed Saw at the same time. Saw forced her arm through the girl with short blue hair punching a hole through her stomach. She was dead in seconds. "Well I do need to eat." Saw then decapitated another girl this time the one with black hair. Saw grabbed the blonde one by the neck and the other girl with violet hair against the wall with her foot. "Hmm blonde or violet... Violet it is." The blonde girl's neck snapped. Saw stood over the last survivor.

"Fuck you..." The girl spit in Saw's face.

Saw smiled. "That is exactly what you are here for sweetie... To fuck me." Bael walked in the cell. "Oi prep these three for dinner I'm gonna be hungry after I fuck this one. Let's go Yang." Saw held the girl by the neck and dragged her against her will. Yang could hear screams and cries for help, but she knew that she couldn't.

What followed afterwards was Yang's worst possible nightmare. She heard the girl, Octavia, beg for Saw to stop but it was all for naught. Yang had to be in that room hearing and seeing Saw rape that girl for the day and the remainder of the night until Saw finally decided to bite Octavia's neck off. She could hear the girl gurgling something. "Finally she was driving me nuts wouldn't shut up. Didn't even bother to scream in ecstasy." Saw decided to feast on the girl's corpse. Yang found a window to throw up outside.

Saw burped. "Shit I'm still fucking hungry... And I'm still fucking horny. Where the fuck is Bael?" Saw stormed outside. "Hey fuckface where's Bael?"

"I dunno King Saw..."

Saw began strangling the soldier. "Well go out there and find her or it'll be..."

Finally Bael arrived with the remains of Team NDGO for Saw to eat. "About time... Bael bring me Camilla and Nabbat they're guarding the entrance."

Bael only nodded and left in a hurry. Yang saw as the soldiers feared Saw she was the clear dominating force here no question. Even her own soldiers feared her. Yang saw two female soldiers walk in and immediately started stripping. Yang opted to sleep... As difficult as it was with Saw having a threeway just a few feet away.

Black Gold Saw POV

Saw couldn't wait for her fight. She was able to return to Sanctuary after her departure for a little memento belonging to her. One that she would use against Cinder. She had already decided what she would do to Cinder after her victory. She also knew what she would do to Yang... She was going to have fun tonight.

Several of the other clan heads and Grimm had already gathered around the colosseum. She walked towards the center as the people and Grimm clamored and cheered. "Hmm..."

She noticed Cinder walk towards her from the opposite side. Finally they met at the center. "You are going to pay..."

"Ha not as much as you will." Saw held onto the memento on her back feeling the notched leather and bone spikes on it. As soon as Cinder gave her her back Saw pulled out the whip and tore off some of the flesh off Cinder's back.

Cinder cried in pain and agony as blood and flesh slid and hung on her back. Saw whipped her again this time exposing some bone. "Ha I guess you do have some backbone never would have guessed."

Cinder fell to her knees. She used her semblance to cauterize her wounds. Saw whipped her again this time however Cinder caught it with her hand. The spikes tearing at her flesh forcing Cinder to let go of it. The crowd clamored for more. Saw walked over Cinder and kicked her gut forcing her to look up at her. Saw placed her foot on her neck and began crushing it. Cinder gasped for air as Saw put more and more weight on her foot. "Real damn shame... Such wasted potential. Maybe if you beg I might let you live for a while anyway. Your flesh is soft just the way I like it." As Saw was about to deal the killing blow Cinder activated her semblance and began burning her.

Saw tried to put out the fire to no avail it spread throughout her body covering her until she was completely enveloped in them. Finally the flames stopped searing her flesh. Saw's entire body was burned patches of her skin had blackened and Cinder began to rise from her feet. Saw internally smiled as she began regenerating herself. Cinder stood there in shock at what was happening before her eyes.

"You know... You're the first person in a while to make me use my semblance... The other was Solomon. I guess it's true what they say... Like mother like daughter. Ironic that both of you will die as well." Saw whipped Cinder however, Cinder managed to cut off some of the whip with her flame sword. Saw threw away the whip and drew her great-sword. Saw lunged at Cinder, and both their swords struck against each other.

Cinder's flames intensified attempting to cut the sword in half. Saw's sword was having none of it as it began to turn into ice. "What the..."

"Yeah." Saw kicked Cinder throwing her back a few meters. "I seriously thought that I should have prepared myself for this battle... If you could even call it that. Truth be told I'm not sure that I can kill you now, but I can devour your corpse."

Saw picked up Cinder holding her by her throat. "Although... I could use some half time entertainment." Saw began tearing away Cinder's clothes leaving her exposed and completely naked. Saw could perceive that Cinder didn't have the strength to fight back anymore. Cinder tried her best to crawl away from Saw as she grabbed her leg and dragged her back.

Saw positioned herself on top of Cinder with her legs to her sides. She smiled to herself as the crowd began clamoring for more. She pressed her lips against Cinder's and began groping her. Then fire began making its way down Saw's throat. Cinder held onto Saw as hard as she could letting the fire burn her insides. Cinder placed her hands on Saw's shoulder blades and began tearing apart her arms using her flames. Saw screamed in pain and anger inside of Cinder's mouth. Saw bit Cinder's tongue only to have her mouth seared as the flames poured in. Cinder threw Saw off of her and tried to get her bearings. She stood over Saw and began burning her alive. Saw begged for mercy. Finally Cinder stopped and passed out.

Nagisa POV

Nagisa rushed towards the center of the arena along with Gunner and Yang. "Nagisa will she be..."

"Relax I can fix her up good as new. Gunner let's get them out of here." Nagisa and Yang picked up Saw and Cinder and headed back only to be greeted by the clan heads of the Jigua.

"Anakoth just what do you think you are doing?" Asked Dead Master as she pulled out her scythe.

"If you all want a fight..." Nagisa began his transformation. "You will have to beat me first."

"Hmm... Now that Saw is no longer... Adequate to lead do you really expect us to listen to her... A puppet?" Dead Master pointed to Cinder.

"Dead Master is right how do we know that she won't act on your whims?" Asked Chariot.

Cinder slowly turned her head to face them. "I'm not much for being owned besides... If you three keep causing this much trouble I might consider finding new replacements. Either fall in line or stay out of my way."

Nagisa and company walked past them and rushed to the nearest infirmary. Saw had already begun regenerating herself. Cinder however was in critical condition. Nagisa prepared some of his healing dust along with a vial of water from the temple to aid in her recovery. Saw finally came to and stood up. She looked at Cinder lying on the bed for a few seconds before walking away. Gunner was about to walk up to her when Saw began talking.

"You know where to find me... I'll be there." And finally Saw walked away.

Several hours passed before Cinder finally recovered. Nagisa and Gunner headed to the one place they knew Saw would be, Blade's grave. They reached the grave site as the sun was setting to see Saw standing over it with her sword and some newly fashioned Grimm bone armor along with a satchel bag.

Nagisa was the first to speak. "You won't be staying?"

"No."

"If you stay you could..."

"Help her? No thanks. But I will come back someday and I will kill her and steal the throne for myself. Until then I guess there is only one place left for me to go."

"Where is that?" Nagisa asked.

"The Hellmouth... I'll tame the Grimm in the unknown regions and build my own army. Then I'll challenge Cinder and all who oppose my rule." Saw grabbed her satchel and began walking. "You know Gunner out of all the women that I've fucked you're the only one that knew my sensitive spots."

"Lady Saw before you go I... It's about Salem."

"Her pregnancy you mean." Saw could see the surprised look of Nagisa and Gunner. "Yeah I knew Salem was pregnant with my child. I found out when they announced her to lead the Schnee family. She definitely had my eyes and Salem's hair."

"Goodbye... Saw."

"Goodbye to you too... Dad."

"Lord Anakoth..."

"I know, but if anyone can survive down there it'll be her." Nagisa turned to look at Blade's grave. "Seems like a lifetime ago."

"It does... Do you think Saw has..."

"No... And she probably shouldn't forgive me. I can understand her pain and suffering." Nagisa placed his hand on Blade's sword. "I hope someday I can figure a way to bring you back and make you understand."

"Lord Anakoth..."

"I've found out some interesting things that can be done with maiden powers... Too many in fact. Let's go we have to find Cinder's sister in Menagerie."

Weiss POV

Weiss along with teams JNPR and CFVY shipped off to Atlas in preparation for the coming battle that would ensue at the ball. Team APEX was running roughshod over her teammates. She wished she could be with her team in Menagerie, but given Weiss's connections and Nagisa's plans it was best for her to remain here. So far the plan was to disguise Nagisa as a visiting noble and have 'her', Nagisa that is, dressed up in such a way that she could mingle with the guests and provide security for the kings and queens. The four teams would then pass as Nagisa's private security and provide back up for the rest of the kings and queens security forces. She wasn't the only one feeling down Pyrrha was too! Which was weird why would she be feeling so depressed?

Truth be told she wanted to know why Pyrrha was in a coma. As far as Weiss knew she hadn't told anybody not even her team. She walked over to Pyrrha and tapped her shoulder. "Hey you okay?"

"Uh... Not really no."

"What's wrong?"

"Weiss I'm really cold!"

"Oh... You'll get used to it." Weiss looked over to the rest of her friends. They seemed to be cold as well. "Uhh yeah I should get you guys something."

"Mind if I come with?" Asked Pyrrha.

"That's fine."

Weiss went to find Winter to see if she had anything or find anyone that could get them jackets. The mansion was a lot bigger than she remembered. Finally they reached Winter's room. Weiss knocked on the door.

"Go away..."

Weiss let out a sigh and opened the door anyways. She saw her sister sprawled on her bed with bags on her eyes and dark circles. She was exhausted.

"Winter they need..."

Winter threw a credit card at Weiss's face. "Go... Away."

"Okay then... I'll leave you to it." Weiss picked up the credit card and left Winter's room. Weiss looked at the credit card. "Well then seems like shopping it is."

"Outside?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well yeah that's where all the stores are."

"Can't you just turn the heat up or something?"

"Pyrrha it's up all the way. You've never been to Atlas before?"

"A few times... Never been to the capital though."

"Yeah Irithyll's weather takes some getting used to. You'll like it here."

"Will I?"

"Ah... Well once you get past the dark month and the two weeks of summer you grow to love it. Especially with the borealis and all."

"Hmm..."

"Pyrrha what happened to you why were you in a coma?" Weiss asked ass she stopped dead in her tracks looking at Pyrrha's eyes.

"Remember when Oobleck told us the story of Yada Touka and the defense of the Imperial Capital of Bronn?"

"Yeah she single handedly killed off three thousand Grimm. Why?"

"Weiss I can... Well more like I learned how she did it."

"What? How?"

"I got rid of my aura and semblance. I learned something called Aural Arts."

"Why did Nagisa... How did... What?" Weiss was at a loss for words.

"Nagisa said that only one of us could learn it. Truth be told I almost died. I learned it by speaking to Yada in one of the books in Nagisa's library. I don't know how she was able to manifest herself in there, but I've learned so much."

"Hmm... Wait do you have the book with you?"

"Yeah I... Borrowed it to help me learn some techniques."

"Right. Does he know?"

"No he doesn't, but once this is over I'll give it back to him. There is one other thing I wanted to ask you."

"Oh?"

"It's about Ruby and Nagisa are they... You know?"

Weiss blinked a few times. Finally it hit her on the head. "Ruby told me Nagisa confessed but... I think they are going to go their separate ways once this is over. I don't think we'll see him again."

"Hmm yeah." Pyrrha walked back to where the rest of their team was alone.

Weiss held the credit card in her hand tightening her hold on it. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped in surprise. "Jumpy are we?" She saw her father looking back at her.

"What are you..."

"Follow me there is something that I need to give you."

She followed her father to his study. She had bad memories of this place. All of them of him disciplining her verbally and at one time he slapped her across the face. Lately though they have rarely exchanged any words other than the proverbial morning or afternoon greeting. He stood in front of a bust of her mother. "How you and Winter remind me of her."

"Father?"

"Weiss words cannot express how much I loved your mother. And no words that I can find to describe her. What I'm trying to say is that losing her hurt me a lot more than you will ever know."

Weiss sat down as her father walked to a painting of Izalith in her armor holding her sword and shield. "When she was pregnant with Winter I thought that she would finally hang her weapons. I was wrong. When she was carrying you I thought for sure she remain. She didn't. When she was diagnosed..." He let out a sigh.

"She still carried her weapons." Weiss finished the phrase.

"Yes... I tried my damnedest to keep her safe, to get her cured. It was all for naught. The armor that she left you is where all the money I invested and spent went to. Billions upon billions of lien I would have destroyed the entire company if it meant saving her. Just as every husband should."

"Dad I..."

"When you and Winter decided to become huntresses I knew that I had to do everything in my power to stop you. As long as I didn't have to bury my daughters next to my wife I could live with the hatred and the resentment that both of you harbored against me. But now... Now it's become clear to me. I can't protect you anymore Weiss. But I can give you the tools to do it. Just promise me that you'll come back to me."

Jacques turned to look at his daughter his eyes were red and tears were already forming. Weiss finally understood at that moment what her mother meant. Losing her mother hit him a lot more than it hit her. She rushed to embrace him and could hear him sobbing.

"Ah... Well uhm... In any case Izalith won't need these anymore so I guess you should have them her sword and shield." Jacques pulled on a book in the bookshelf and the whole thing opened revealing a secret chamber where a sword and shield were placed. "Use them well."

Nagisa POV

Nagisa stood in the middle of a ruined city the sky turning red as blood began pouring down like rain. He opened his mouth and drank some of it. He saw dark, shadowy, oily figures forming all around him. "He can stop death." He hard the figures speaking.

"What? Where?"

"What awaits him?" Again the figures spoke.

"What are you..." Nagisa then began running away as the figures began surrounding him. Suddenly he made for a forest with large roots suddenly becoming tentacles attempting to get a hold of him. He made for a cliff where he could see dozens of cities all of them set ablaze. Screams could be heard for miles around. Finally Nagisa saw Anakoth descending from above devouring the people. Nagisa fell to his knees as he screamed thinking he could warn them, but silence. His voice was gone. Before Anakoth descended down another serpent came down from above this one larger than anything he has seen before. "Apophis..."

Nagisa was paralyzed at the power Apophis held. He saw Anakoth be devoured in one bite soon the cities followed suit. He felt a hand tap his shoulder and saw Yada smiling at him. "It's okay Anakoth."

Nagisa put his hand over hers and Yada began turning into dust. He tried to put her back together, but the wind blew her remains away. Nagisa saw Apophis headed in his direction. Apophis opened his mouth ready to devour Nagisa.

Nagisa awoke in a cold sweat. He began panting as he tried to get his bearings. He got up from his seat and walked to the nearest restroom to wash his face. "It was... Just a dream."

"This is the captain speaking it appears we will be experiencing some turbulence due to a storm forming over Antilles please remain in your seats."

He dried his hands and face with a towel and headed back to his seat. Raven had no luck finding the couple and time was running short. There was a chance that the Apostles may have gotten to them just like they did Tai and Qrow, but... He had to hope that they would be here.

The ship began to shake as they finally encountered some of that turbulence the captain was speaking of. Finally they landed and they headed towards the pick up area as they looked for a sign that said 'Yo Dumbass' which was gonna be Raven's way to call their attention.

"Glad to see you guys are still alive. It's really coming down out there I got us a cab let's go." Said Raven as they made their way to the cab and headed back to where she and the rest of them were based at.

"No luck finding them?" Asked Nagisa.

"None... Cat girl's been helping out, but we have to be careful. White Fang in the area. Something's got them riled up."

"Any ideas?"

"Adam's one. Apostles maybe another. Although I've also heard of kidnappings. Lots of kidnappings maybe they're linked."

"Seeing as how you kidnapped people any ideas?"

"Ha no and I don't think I wanna know. Besides that's above my pay grade."

"Hmm so where will you be going?" Nagisa asked.

"Mistral. Figure I'm owed some downtime. Maybe go to Reval." Suddenly the sounds of clapping thunder echoed through the sky. "Heard it's nice this time of year."

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you later."

"Yeah. So is it true Yang and Cinder are tying the knot?" Asked Raven.

"Are you actually asking about your daughter's welfare? I'm shocked!" Nagisa added sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha jackass. So I'm gonna be a grandma that's gonna be weird being a senior citizen. Fuck not even senior citizens wanna fuck senior citizens. You would know you're one of them." Raven pointed to Nagisa.

"Blow me... Oh wait you already did!"

They finally reached Nagisa's friend's house where they would be staying. Raven unlocked it and made their way inside to see makeshift beds in the living room. They heard something fall and break in the kitchen.

"Ruby what the hell?" Yelled Emerald.

"I swear Neo did it!"

Nagisa went in to see a huge mess in the kitchen. Food everywhere even some of it got on the ceiling. Nagisa checked upstairs to see if she was here. She found her alongside a smaller petite girl with blue eyes and blue hair... Huh? She looked up and saw him standing by the doorway. She whispered something to the girl's ear. The smaller girl giggled and went back to bed. The woman pressed a finger to her lips and closed the door behind her.

"Been a long time commander."

"It sure has Leone. Who's the girl?"

"My daughter, Esdeath."

"Daughter?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"Is it Sopron's also?"

"No. He and I split. She's adopted found her in a raid when we assaulted a pirate ship parents were killed long before that."

"Ah... So then listen..."

"Follow me."

Nagisa quirked an eyebrow, but took Leone's lead and followed her into the basement. They stopped in front of a large metal door with a keypad. Leone input the code and the door opened revealing a large room filled with documents, weapons, armor, maps, and anything else you can think of. It was quite the command center.

"Mine's still bigger."

"You never change Nagisa." Leone made for a small fridge and pulled out a can of beer. "So mind explaining me why there's so many huntsmen in my house."

"The Fang have been working in conjunction with another... Separatist cell or terrorist cell frankly I don't know what they are, but they are planning to kill off the kings and queens of all the kingdoms at the ball."

"Hmm... Then you might want to read this." Leone then handed Nagisa a newspaper clipping.

He read the title. Menagerie to be made a kingdom! Case to be brought forth at the ball. "So Menagerie is going to be a kingdom?"

"Yeah the ministry has been working hard to make its case. Seems like it worked, but the Fang haven't made it easy."

"Yeah Raven told me about the kidnappings."

"I wouldn't call them kidnappings."

"Why's that?"

"Look." Leone then pulled a map of Menagerie with many red 'x's all over the place. "They're sacking entire villages. So far we don't know how they do it, hell we can't even detect a pattern."

"How many?"

"At least 1000 families captured. The government's been doing what it can to keep it under wraps calling it a viral outbreak. We sent out a few teams, but they turned up empty. Then we hit gold sort of."

"How so?"

"We sent a team into the Mahabara, the tunnel network. They didn't report back so we know where they are trouble is we can't get a team large enough to wipe them out and save the civvies so... Was kind of hoping you'd help."

"Hmm... Okay, but first there is someone I'm looking for I have to make sure she's safe the terrorists want her dead. She's... The illegitimate daughter of a noble."

"Figures. Well sure thing ah but first you are going to need to pay me for damages, and for food."

"Right."

Nagisa headed back and saw the door open to find Blake'e eyes red as if she had been crying and completely soaked. Soon Mercury emerged soaked with a few bruises.

"What happened?"

Blake turned to Nagisa and handed him a picture that she pulled out of her pocket. He saw Yuuko with a child alongside... He looked back at Blake. "I'm... Oh fuck."

Blake embraced Nagisa and began crying as hard as she could. "Mercury what happened?"

"We ran into some Fang along the way along with Adam. Adam killed her parents and gave her that. A parting gift from Salem apparently." Mercury finally finished.

"Apostles?"

"None that I saw." With that Mercury left the two.

"Is it true is Cinder my... Is she my sister?" Asked Blake between sobs.

"Yeah... Yeah she is." Nagisa looked at the picture again. There was only one place where Adam could have gotten it. Nagisa already feared the worst. If he was lucky she sent him the Grimm bone before her death. Blake let go of him and made her way to the kitchen.

Leone tapped him on the shoulder. "Hmm so I guess she's the illegitimate child?"

"Something like that... When do we mobilize?" Asked Nagisa.

"Hmm... I'll have to contact my C.O."

"Works for me."

"You pissed off?"

"Hell Leone words haven't been invented yet."

"Okay then I'll call Sazh have him prep the VTOL in the morning. Ah shit I'm gonna need to find a sitter."

"Actually I think I can help with that!"

"Really?"

"Yeah sure why not."

"Okay then."

Nagisa went to look for Blake to see how she was. He caught her and Cinder in the veranda talking to each other.

"So we're sisters?" Asked Cinder.

"Yeah... Adam told me. He got the info from Salem or something."

Nagisa saw Cinder pat Blake's shoulder awkwardly. "I haven't done anything like this before."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Blake finally broke it. "So Yang tells me you are already... Pregnant?"

"Yeah I'am."

"So do you guys have a name for it?"

"I do." Cinder placed her hand on her stomach. "Yeah it's gonna be weird being a mother."

"Yeah."

"What were they like your parents?" Cinder asked curious.

"They were nice... They weren't terrible. I well I ran away from home to join the Fang." Nagisa could see Blake attempting to open up to Cinder. Perhaps the fact that they were enemies was difficult, but perhaps it was Blake's constant abandonment of her life that made her this way.

He decided to leave the two girls alone and found himself a nice place to crash. He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. He saw a dark figure, not human but humanoid in appearance. The figure towered at seven feet tall, had three fingers in each hand, and its arms reached past its knees. The figure tapped Nagisa's forehead, and immediately Nagisa reached a planet that he had never seen before.

He saw Anakoth once again except this time he was scarred and weary as if he had fought in a battle. He turned to the figure. "Do you know who I'am?" He asked the figure.

"Anakoth, First Born of Apophis, we know of you." The figure then walked away.

Nagisa awoke and scared off the little girl as he jumped up. The child was holding a small plushy of a yellow chick and looked up at him smiling. "Are you my daddy?"

"No." Nagisa said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why would you think that?"

"We both have blue hair, blue eyes, and you kind of look like a girl."

"Hmm... No I'm not." Nagisa saw that the house was completely abandoned. "Where is everyone?"

"Mommy and the rest went to meet with Uncle Sazh for a mission."

Nagisa remembered his conversation with Leone. "Right so... What do you want to do?"

"Wanna play huntsman?"

Nagisa quirked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"C'mon follow me I'll teach you."

Nagisa followed the girl a ways away from the town to a forest. "Okay I'll be the huntress and you'll be the Grimm." Esdeath then grabbed a massive boulder with one hand and threw it at Nagisa. He dodged immediately and before long he noticed the girl using a massive tree as a weapon as she tried to hit Nagisa with it.

"Damn she's strong!"

They kept going at it for another hour until finally Esdeath became exhausted. "No fair you move too fast!" She began to pout.

"That was the point." Nagisa retorted. He then heard Esdeath's stomach growl. "Well let's get something to eat."

Nagisa and Esdeath found a small little restaurant and ordered some food. "So Esdeath how are you at school? You go to school right?"

"Yeah it's okay. Kind of boring. Combat practice is fun though especially when I get to throw the other kids around."

"I'd imagine so." Nagisa took another bite of his sandwich and saw that a bit of mustard fell on his lap. He reached for a napkin to see that his table had none. He saw a girl with purple hair eating and tapped her shoulder. "Hey can I have a napkin."

"Sure thing Nagisa here you go." Said MEFE with a bright smile on her face.

Nagisa saw MEFE still handing him the napkin unable to comprehend the situation. "Is something wrong?"

Nagisa was at a disadvantage he had only his knives on him, and there were too many civilians not to mention Esdeath was here. There was also the possibility of Summer being here too! He didn't even buy a scroll for reinforcements.

"Well here let me get that for you." MEFE then wiped Nagisa's lap. "All better. Ooh is she your daughter?"

"No he's a friend of my mom's."

"Oh sweetie that's what they all say just wait a few weeks." MEFE then turned to Nagisa. "It's good to see you again. Been a while too. You know I've been thinking a lot about you and me since we've been separated. What say we get reacquainted somewhere more... Private?"

Nagisa's eyes moved to Esdeath then to MEFE. "Sorry but the kid comes with me."

"YAY OOH! I know she can be our daughter and you and I can be mommy and daddy. Dreams do come true! It'll be like playing house with Cinder."

"You and Cinder played house?" Asked Nagisa.

"Yeah but that was before I had purple hair and purple eyes. Back then I had black hair and brown eyes... Or was it brown hair and black eyes. Oh well whatever ooh can we Nagisa? Can we be a family?"

Nagisa didn't know how to respond, but he guessed being near MEFE was a lot safer than being away from her in it's own twisted way. "Okay."

"Yay." She pulled out a giant paper. "I want to go here."

Nagisa saw that it was a flyer for a new park that just opened. "Of course you do."

"Ooh so are we going?" Esdeath was getting excited.

"Oh fine."

Nagisa and company went towards the park. MEFE took Esdeath's hand and made their way towards the entrance.

"So Nagisa is it true that Blake and Cinder are twins?"

"Yep MEFE they are."

"That is so cool!"

"So how many of you are here in Menagerie?"

"Hmm there's me, MZMA, LLWO, and XNFE. Oh crap and Summer."

Nagisa didn't really expect her to be so forthcoming with the information. "MEFE about the Apostles..."

"Yes?"

"... Are you my daughter? Or simply someone using her powers?"

"Hmm... Little bit of both... But like not in a bisexual way more like I mean uh you get it."

Esdeath looked at MEFE. "What's a bisexual?"

MEFE responded. "People who are just kidding themselves."

That only made Esdeath even more confused. MEFE then kneeled down to where she and Esdeath were at the same eye level. "Why don't you go over there and play for a while?"

"Okay."

MEFE took Nagisa's hand and made her way to a bench where they could sit. "They grow up so fast. I can't remember the last time it was just us three together."

"MEFE..."

"Party pooper couldn't even let me have this one. Boros was right about you you are a stick in the mud. It's no wonder he wants you dead."

"You are really forthcoming with this information."

"Well yeah I mean I've been spying on you guys for a while now here look. " MEFE then pulled out a notepad with writing in purple crayon. "Besides we're pals... With unresolved sexual tension."

Nagisa read some of the notes. "Blake having been distraught by the death of her parents found comfort in Cinder's arms as they... MEFE what the hell?"

"It got so boring I had to spice things up a bit. You can read some old ones."

Nagisa began read some older pages. "Summer having experienced some difficulties with her Apostle felt uneasy. She was also restless given her new found powers... Summer then gathered a few White Fang soldiers and together they... Oh that's not pretty."

"Hey Nagisa do you think you can find it in you heart to forgive me."

"Huh?" Suddenly there was a large explosion and gunfire coming from all directions as the Fang descended upon the populace. Nagisa turned to MEFE who simply smiled back at him. Nagisa rushed to where Esdeath was located attempting to dodge the incoming fire. Nagisa made it to Esdeath who was taking cover in the jungle gym. He grabbed her and made way to the nearest possible cover. He then carried her on both arms running past the bodies on the way. Suddenly Nagisa found himself surrounded by Fang soldiers.

"Damn it..." Nagisa tried to think of a way to get through, but none that didn't involve him transforming. Then MEFE's weapon landed right in front of him surprising some of the Fang soldiers. Nagisa took that as a chance to rush through them and find a way back to Leone's house. He was already ten blocks away from them, and several police as well as militia began fighting against the Fang.

"This doesn't make any sense why would the Fang attack civilians?"

"Nagisa..."

Nagisa turned to Esdeath. "Yeah what is it?"

"Where's MEFE is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine she'll uhh... She'll meet us somewhere else don't worry she can take care of herself. Now c'mon let's go." Nagisa carried Esdeath and began sprinting back towards the house at top speed. Nagisa saw an armored car waiting outside with Fang markings. They hid underneath one of the neighboring cars hoping that they would leave.

Nagisa overheard them speaking. "No boss she's not here with Shiota and the kid. Yes I understand. Alright pack it up boss wants us to find MEFE now. You two stay here the rest come with me."

Finally the car left minus two fang soldiers watching the entrance. "It's almost as if they want me to kill them."

"So are we gonna go in there and take them on?" Asked Esdeath.

"No it's obviously a trap. Isn't there a friend's house we can go or something?"

"Hmm well my friend Mary lives four blocks away we can go there."

"Okay then let's go." Nagisa and Esdeath made their way to Mary's house. As they did so Nagisa was trying to piece together what was happening. There was only one logical explanation: MEFE had gone rogue. Then again MEFE was unstable if Cinder's analysis of the others was spot on. On the other hand having an Apostle would tip the scales in his favor... But then again the world made sense.

An armored car belonging to the militia pulled over. The window rolled down, and sure enough Leone was driving. "Get in."

Nagisa and Esdeath boarded the car and Leone kept driving. "Avoid your house the Fang's there."

"Shit okay..."

"Leone what's happening?"

"Don't know Fang's been attacking cities all over Menagerie, but not just that you need to look at this."

Leone handed Nagisa a data-pad with images and reports detailing some of the attacks. The images were of monsters, abominations twisted in such a way that they didn't even look human anymore. "What are they?"

"Our missing people." They came up a congested drive way as people, ambulances, squad cars, and trailers were trying to get into or out of the city. "Damn... Gonna have to find another way around."

"Where are the rest?"

"Back at the base I was the only one that made it out. The Fang hit us hard Raven and Ruby helped me get this car so I could come and get you."

"They okay?"

"... I don't know. What the?" There were cars flying left and right each of them cleared as if a path was being made.

"Leone take Esdeath and go. This is my fight."

"Take the lancer in the trunk."

"Thanks." Leone and Esdeath ran as far away as possible from the soon to be battleground as Nagisa pulled out the lancer from the trunk. It was a simple chainsaw like sword. "It will have to do."

The final cars were being cleared and Nagisa saw him standing before his very eyes, Boros. "Hmm so it would seem you assumed a human form."

Of all the opponents he could be facing why did it have to be him? "So Boros was it? What do you want?"

"To extend an offer. Surrender or perish."

"It's a terrible offer. I refuse."

"Hmm and what of Apophis do you think he does not enjoy the thought of having us divided... Brother?"

"What is he?"

"Father? Well he's the death bringer someone who takes pleasure in devouring anything in his path to keep his own life going. Unlike us we don't require such crude methods. So I guess it is true you have lost all your memories."

"What of it?"

"Hmm well then in that case you are of no use to me. Come down here the four of you." Suddenly MZMA, LLWO, XNFE, and Summer jumped down and stood at the ready. "Do with him what you want just bring me back his corpse."

"Agh shit."

MEFE POV

MEFE wandered around the house looking for Nagisa's weapons. "Hmm now where would they... Ah there they are."

MEFE grabbed both swords and headed outside the house. One of the Fang's soldiers grabbed her leg. She kicked him and snapped his neck with her foot. She began walking towards the sounds of battle and sight of fire hoping to find Nagisa. She spotted Cinder, Yang, Blake, Ruby... "Wow they all survived the base raid!"

MEFE waived at them, but they didn't seem to catch her attention. She decided to follow instead in hopes of finding Nagisa. She followed close behind Neo who was bringing up the rear. MEFE tapped Neo's shoulder. Neo turned around and was startled. She threw a kick at MEFE who evaded her kick by grabbing her leg. Everyone then aimed their weapons at her.

"Hey guys what's up!" Said MEFE in a cheerful tone.

"Where's Shiota?" Asked Cinder.

"I thought he was with you guys. He's not?"

"You!" Blake rushed to MEFE and held her up against the wall. "You killed my parents."

"Correction adoptive parents. Big difference. Besides that wasn't me that was Summer, and Adam who did that. I just watched... But they didn't have sex on top of your parent's corpses I swear."

"You think this is some kind of joke?" Asked Blake.

"Well yeah I mean you and Cinder were enemies and now you are sisters. Cinder and Yang are doing it. Emerald and Mercury still haven't resolved their sexual tension. But I have it understood that it's all build up to next season." MEFE simply smiled at her.

Blake tightened her grip on MEFE's neck. "I should kill you."

"You can't I still have yet to taste Nagisa's sweet nectar. And by nectar I of course mean his..."

"We get it MEFE." Raven stopped MEFE from finishing her sentence.

"So Raven what's it taste like?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Raven.

"It's just that Summer told me you and Nagisa used to bang. She even remembered the time she walked in on you guys doing..."

Raven placed her hand on MEFE's mouth. Yang looked at Raven. "You and Nagisa..."

"A few times."

"Mpgh mpgh mfff..." MEFE's words were muffled.

Raven removed her hand. "Summer says you kept count. And you slept with Taiyang because you never got over it. And something about anal... Oh wait no that was Adam yeah."

"Anal?" Asked Emerald.

"So remember how those Ouro parasites were being implanted onto every Fang soldier?"

"Yeah."

"Well a lot of them didn't survive... Your team especially Raven. A few days later they began exhibiting symptoms of well it wasn't pretty. Especially since all the restrooms were covered in shit and blood... At one time."

"What they're dead?"

"Technically. They look like those things. Boros and Salem call them Chimera. Adam and a few of the Fang haven't been affected. It's spread like a disease it only affects faunus not humans."

"And Adam agreed?" Asked Blake.

"Remember... Anal. But yeah he sort of agreed. More like controlled. Boros now controls Adam the Fang are nothing more than mindless killers now." Finished MEFE.

"We have to find Nagisa." Added Ruby.

"Found him." MEFE then pointed to Nagisa fending off four Apostles on a rooftop across the street.

MEFE sprinted towards Nagisa and drew both of his swords. She threw them at two of XNFE's summons killing them off. Nagisa grabbed his swords and assumed a battle ready position. MEFE winked at him. "After this is done Nagisa you and I need to have a word."

Nagisa smirked and rushed towards Summer. Soon the rest of the group joined the fray. Ruby, Yang, and Raven fought MZMA. Mercury, Emerald, and Neo fought XNFE and finally Blake, Cinder, and MEFE fought LLWO.

On the one hand they had the advantage in numbers... On the other they had a disadvantage in strength. MEFE caught Summer leading Nagisa away from the battle. But she remained focused on LLWO who was shooting at them. Blake used her clones as a distraction. She got near to LLWO and was about to cut his arm off when she felt something tug at her and pulled her back. MEFE rushed to cut off the cable, but it was too late. Adam held Blake by her throat.

"Been a long time Blake."

Blake spit on Adam's face.

"So be it." Adam then crushed Blake's windpipe and snapped her neck.

MEFE saw Ruby rush to help Blake, but MEFE knew that there was no saving her anymore. Raven disengaged MZMA and crossed swords with Adam. She screamed at Ruby ordering her to help Yang. Cinder unleashed her flames on LLWO only for him to shoot a beam splitting her flames and rendering her attack useless. Meanwhile, Mercury, Emerald, and Neo were being overwhelmed by XNFE's summons. And Nagisa was the only one unaccounted for.

MEFE jumped back and regrouped with Cinder. "Fake out. You cover me and you deal the killing blow."

"Good enough."

Cinder kept LLWO pinned while MEFE used her axe as a shield from LLWO's incoming fire. MEFE finally got close to him, LLWO fired a sonic round at MEFE throwing her off the roof. MEFE hit the ground with her axe to slow her descent. She saw LLWO aiming his gun at her ready to kill her. It was then that Cinder incinerated LLWO. MEFE jumped up and used her axe to decapitate LLWO.

MEFE looked at Raven and saw her having difficulty handling Adam. She charged her axe with her aura and threw it at Adam. She successfully cut off Adam's arm. Adam began bleeding from his wound, but the blood was not red. It was a strange black tar like substance. Soon a new arm grew out replacing the one that had been cut off. The arm then took the form of a tentacle and grabbed the sword laying on the ground. It began hacking at Raven in an unprecedented speed. MEFE tackled Adam forcing him to the ground.

"Get off of me!"

"No."

Adam's tendril arm then began whipping MEFE's back. MEFE grabbed one of the injections Watt's had prepared for her before his death. She injected herself and could feel her incisors growing longer and sharper. She bit Adam's neck and injected her poison into him. MEFE removed herself from Adam as he began to suffocate and writhe about in the ground succumbing to her poison.

"What did you do to him?" Raven asked as she used her sword as a crutch.

"Apostle poison."

"Oh... Ugh damn it." MEFE helped Raven up to her feet. The battle with MZMA and XNFE began to escalate. XNFE then suddenly summoned a large mechanical like golem that was at least four stories high.

"MEFE get her out of here we'll cover you."

"Grab LLWO's cylinder it's inside his stomach Nagisa is gonna want it."

Cinder nodded.

MEFE then hoisted Raven over her shoulder and jumped off the building.

Nagisa POV

Nagisa kept following Summer into the outskirts of the city. He was too far away from the rest of them now. All he could do was hope that they made it out with their lives. Finally they reached a small clearing where Summer finally stopped. Nagisa drew both of his weapons and waited for her to make the first move. She stood there with her back facing him not saying anything, she hadn't even drawn her weapon yet.

"You know... It's funny really how this all turned out." Said Summer as she slowly turned to face him.

"I guess so. Did you bring me here to put Ruby's mind at ease? To avoid the fact that she might have to kill you or the other way around?"

"Yeah... MEFE and I... I guess we're just defective products. I'm still going to fight you though for killing my brothers and sisters. For choosing her over us."

Nagisa sighed. "Fair enough. You did kill Blake's parents for that I can't let you live."

Summer drew her sword. "Tell MEFE I'll miss her."

"And Ruby? Yang?"

"I already said my goodbyes to them. Nagisa... Never mind MEFE will tell you."

Summer positioned herself as well as Nagisa. Both were gonna finish the fight in one move. Finally both made their move. Nagisa impaled Summer with his sword. Summer... Hugged him. "I hate you Nagisa."

"I'll miss you."

Summer smiled and fell to the ground. Nagisa knew what he had to do now. He began devouring Summer until there was nothing left. He found the object that contained the Apostle and took a closer look. The cylinder had markings that he did not recognize from anywhere. Not even from Avareth, nor Rusalka. This object came from somewhere else.

"Apropos... That's where it came from."

Nagisa turned to see the figure from his dreams emerging from the ground. "Okay who the hell are you?"

"I'am Morn, sole survivor of Apropos."

"Where is that?"

"You won't find it in this planet or in any other because it does not exist in this universe."

"So was it destroyed?"

"Yes you ravaged it. You devoured my entire civilization."

Nagisa gulped. "I'm sorry. I don't remember."

"Of course you don't Apophis saw to it that your memories would be destroyed."

"Is he in Apropos?"

"No."

"What do you want from me?"

"I need your help to save this world from Apophis. But in order to do that I must take you to Apropos."

"But you just said that it was..."

"It still stands, but there is no life in it just a barren wasteland filled with nothing more than carcasses of a dead race. It's in a different universe."

"I can't go I'm still needed here."

"The harder you strive to save your friends the more you will deliver them to your enemies."

"Hmm..."

"Remember I will be watching." Morn then vanished.

Nagisa devoured the cylinder and rushed back to help his friends. As he neared the city once more he caught sight of a black butterfly approaching him. It was just as he feared then. He opened his hand and let the butterfly rest in his palm leaving behind a Grimm bone fragment. "Damn it." The butterfly vanished leaving only the bone in Nagisa's hand. Nagisa tightened his grip on the bone fragment and rushed back to the battle to save his friends.

It wasn't all that difficult to find them all he had to do was listen to the sounds of battle, gunfire, and the occasional maniacal laughter. He got his eyes on many of the abominations that had been created by Boros and Salem, as well as multiple Fang soldiers. Nagisa drew both of his swords and laid waste to the Fang first giving the rest ample breathing room. Nagisa then rushed over to Cinder's position. He couldn't see Blake, or Raven anywhere.

"Blake's dead. Adam's dead. MEFE took Raven somewhere safe. Lost the two Apostles. We killed one of them. They're called Chimera. There you are all caught up." Cinder then continued to fire her arrow volleys at the abominations.

"Shit!" Nagisa began cutting away at the Chimera one by one. Their numbers finally seemed to dwindle, until finally the last one fell to the ground.

Cinder walked up to Nagisa and offered him the same cylinder Summer had inside of her. He devoured it all the same and burped. "Where to now?"

"Magistrate building. Leone said she could get us an evac from there." Said Cinder.

"MEFE and Raven?" Asked Nagisa.

"They said they'd be there in a while."

"Okay then let's go."

Nagisa and the group made way for the building keeping an eye on their surroundings. Too many tall buildings and hiding places for Chimera and Fang to hide behind. Worst yet they didn't know where the Apostles were. They came up on a large street with no viable cover between them or the Magistrate. There were too many open spaces and rooftops for snipers to make short work of them.

"Wait here I'll move in first." Nagisa sprinted across the street to the front of the building, and jumped inside a gun emplacement. He then signaled the rest to follow suit.

"Ruby, Cinder watch the rooftops. Yang, Mercury watch the left approach. Neo, Emerald you guys watch the right. I'll head inside something feels wrong about this place."

Nagisa opened the doors and found blood, bullets, bodies... This place was completely deserted. Why would Leone pick this place as the evac point? Then it dawned on him Leone was a traitor. The escape from the base, the Fang knew to search her house, MEFE knew where they were based at, she drove him to where Boros and the Apostles would be. This place wasn't their evac point it was a goddamn trap and they sprung it.

Nagisa heard gunfire coming from outside. He rushed out of the building to see a large golem tear the buildings nearby and throwing cars at their position. In all the commotion they were split up Neo, Ruby, Emerald and Mercury on one side Cinder, Yang, and him on the other. The Chimera soon began massing nearby and began emerging from their hiding places. There were hundreds of them flooding the street already. Nagisa rushed to the gun emplacement and gave the others covering fire as well as Cinder. Yang provided close support and fought any Chimera that got too close.

Then the Apostles made themselves shown. The red haired boy cut off both of Mercury's legs and tossed him aside to the Chimera who feasted on him. He then turned towards Ruby who was too focused on the Chimera to notice him. Nagisa warnings were drowned out by the noises of howls and shrieks. The Apostle punched Ruby forcing her to the ground. Ruby turned her scythe to sniper form and pressed the trigger, but the magazine was empty. The Apostle grabbed her by the neck and lifted her. He looked to Nagisa and smiled then he impaled Ruby with his sword, and let the Chimera have the remains. Neo and Emerald were soon overwhelmed by the Chimera and the other Apostle.

Nagisa felt his blood boil...

Yang POV

It was just like Beacon all over again. Yang saw Nagisa unleash his true and terrible form. Cinder grabbed Yang's arm and ushered her into the building. Yang was still in shock from it all. Ruby was... Tears began forming in her eyes. The entire building felt like it could fall around them as they heard Nagisa's roar shake their very cores. Cinder held onto Yang and embraced her as tightly as she could. Finally the commotion died down. Yang and Cinder remained there for a few more minutes.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Cinder whispered.

"No..."

"Yang we have to go now."

"I know... Damn it!"

Yang never let go of Cinder's hand and walked outside. The entire place was leveled nothing remained... Not even the bodies. Yang suddenly heard coughing coming from nearby and saw Nagisa naked and shaking. He was grabbing onto Ruby's hood as if his life depended on it.

Yang and Cinder helped Nagisa up. He sat there shaking still then he began smiling and finally laughing. "It's all fucked! All of it!" Followed by a maniacal cackle.

They heard the sound of an engine and saw an armored APC headed their way. Cinder and Yang stayed at the ready. The APC stopped right in front of them. The top lid opened and MEFE emerged.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"MEFE? Where's Raven?" Asked Cinder.

"She's in the back doped out of her mind. I gave her some happy pills to make the pain go away. So is it just the three of you?"

"Yeah."

"... Well then get insi... Hello!" MEFE then spotted a naked Nagisa. "So listen there's a hotel not too far from here is it okay if we make a pit stop and..."

"MEFE just get us the hell out of here." Ordered Yang.

"Yes ma'am. But I'm only doing it because Cinder is your GF. And also because you've got a massive rack. And because we're rack buddies. And because Nagisa is naked."

"MEFE..."

"Okay okay."

The drive to the port was a quiet one. Yang saw Nagisa grab a set of clothes from the locker and put them on. He then turned to look at her directly. "Where was Leone during the raid at the base?"

"She left a bit beforehand she said she forgot something why?" Said Yang. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. She picked me up and ran with Esdeath when I ran into Boros and the rest of the Apostles."

"Did you eat the both of them?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah I got payback for both of us... And for her."

"Good."

"Cinder about Blake..."

"It's fine... I've gotten used to it. Losing people. So are you gonna take me to see my mother now?" Asked Cinder.

"She died. But here she wanted you to have this." Nagisa then gave Cinder some type of bone with red markings.

"What is it?" Asked Cinder.

"Something that will hopefully give you more pull with the Jigua."

Suddenly the APC stopped. Nagisa opened the top lid. "Agh fuck!"

"What is it?" Asked Yang.

"Bridge is out. They didn't want anyone to get out..."

"So are we stuck here?" Asked Cinder.

"No... Let's get out of the APC. I have an idea. Cinder I need you to cut your finger and have some of your blood spill into the bone."

Cinder did as Nagisa ordered and her blood began to glow the same kind of red from a Grimm's markings. Suddenly the bone became bigger and eventually became a large armored winged Grimm drake. Everyone got on the drake's back and flew the short distance from the bridge to the shoreline. The drake reverted back to it's original form.

"What is it?"

"More like who. Shibboleth's son Aolin. Solomon tamed Aolin a long time ago. However, she couldn't bring the thing everywhere so she found a way to miniaturize him. The fact that he didn't try to eat us must be a good sign." Nagisa and the rest pushed onwards towards the docks in hopes of finally leaving Menagerie.

They had been stuck at the port for hours now waiting for an airship that would take them to Irithyll. Yang's patience was growing thin. She hadn't called Weiss or anyone about what had happened. The docks were filled with people eager to leave Menagerie, but there had been a quarantine enacted which made it damn near impossible.

Nagisa neared the couple. "Cinder there is something that I want to give Ashe... Just in case."

"What is it?" Cinder asked.

"This." Nagisa's hand glowed a strange yellow. He placed his hand over her belly and Yang saw a strange glow come from within Cinder. "Just in case."

"I... The maiden powers are you sure?"

"Not like I can use it." Nagisa then walked away.

Yang saw Cinder grabbing her belly once again. "You picked a name for her yet?" Asked Yang.

"Ashe. Why?"

"Just wondering... Ashe is fine by the way."

"Come here." Cinder embraced Yang once more. "I'll be fine. Maid Gunner will be there. It's you I'm worried about. Promise me you'll come back to me."

"I promise."

"Yang..." Cinder tightened her embrace. "Promise."

"I will." Then Yang kissed her lips.

Nagisa POV

Nagisa began wandering about trying to kill time. Raven had gone on ahead to book passage to Reval and wished them all good luck. MEFE decided to stay with them, and seeing how quickly their numbers were dwindling Nagisa couldn't afford to be picky. Then as if by chance he caught sight of both Leone and Esdeath.

"Time for some payback."

Nagisa walked towards Leone and Esdeath. He saw Leone asleep with a few travel bags and Esdeath wide awake. He saw a coffee shop nearby. Nagisa smiled to himself and proceeded to buy two coffees and a bottle of water. Nagisa grew out his incisors and started mixing his poison into the water and the cup of coffee.

"Revenge must be absolute Leone. Something you should have thought about."

Nagisa tapped Esdeath's shoulder, and offered her the bottle of water. Esdeath took it and began drinking from it. It would only be a matter of time now. He then tapped Leone's head.

"Hmm... Wha... Nagisa what are you..." She looked at the cup of coffee. "Thanks." She took a sip.

"Why did you do it Leone?" Nagisa asked.

"Hmm yeah you always were a smart one... Commander." Leone took another sip to wake herself up. "The Fang offered me millions of lien. Besides with the amount of shit pay we make I figure why not."

"And Mahabara?"

"That's where the Chimera came from. I helped them out gave them the passcodes for the entire defense network. In exchange they made sure I was well paid. So what are you gonna kill me now? You gonna leave Esdeath an orphan?"

"Come now I'm not so heartless... Besides take a look." Nagisa pointed to Esdeath whose mouth already began foaming.

"You son of... Ugh." Then Leone died as well.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Nagisa took a sip from his coffee and began rummaging through their bags. He found one that was loaded with lien. "You won't need this anymore." He took the bag and joined the rest of his group.

Nagisa had another vision. He saw armies of a different species he had never seen before. They were fighting Apophis, but ultimately failed. Apophis devoured them all. He looked to his side and saw a wounded Boros urging him to escape. He saw a woman the same woman that he found statues of in Avareth and Rusalka. His mother flew into Apophis's mouth and...

Morn suddenly stood before Nagisa moving his hand from his forehead. "Eridanus... The Epherites were all but wiped out. Nothing remains. Your mother Yorshka gave her life to save you and Boros."

"Hmm..."

"I saw what you did to the woman and child."

"What of it?"

"Why resort to such methods?"

Nagisa let out a long sigh. "I've done my damnedest to keep this world from tearing itself apart. Sometimes... Well most of the time I've had to resort to such methods. Wouldn't be the first time either."

"Hmm... In any event tell more about this Nassar Embry."

"He was the vessel that I use today. His affinity was unlike any I had ever seen. With proper training his powers could have easily outstripped my own."

"Interesting."

"What about you Morn? For how long have you been following me?" Nagisa asked curious.

"Long enough to know that I can trust you. Trust me this decision I did not make lightly. Will you come with me now?"

"I can't not yet."

"Do you really think you can save them all?"

"Not all of them just the ones that matter."

Morn then vanished. Nagisa slowly woke up and saw a pair of purple eyes looking down at him. "Morning honey."

"Hey MEFE. Why aren't you with... They had sex didn't they?"

"Yep... Got to hear the grand finale too!"

"MEFE back in Menagerie Summer told me you would tell me something when we fought what was it?"

MEFE grabbed Nagisa's hand and placed it on her belly then she smiled at him as he forced her to caress it. Nagisa looked at MEFE in the eyes. She was being serious. After all this time the answer to the one problem he and Yada had was looking at him straight in the eyes. He took possession of his own hand and removed it from her belly.

"So wanna steal Cinder and Yang's thunder?"

"No thank you."

"Meanie."

"Now let's go we have to tell the others the news."

"That we're pregnant?"

"No."

"We're gonna be pregnant?"

"No."

"We're getting married?"

"No."

"We're banging... Right?"

"No just forget about it."

Nagisa, MEFE, Cinder, and Yang dropped off at Irithyll. Yang and Cinder however, had another airship to catch as Cinder was needed back at the Black Citadel immediately. Yang would be the one to see her off. Nagisa saw them all with smiles on their faces. He told them of the dead Apostles and MEFE switching sides... But not of the losses they took.

Weiss, Jaune, and Nora were the first to greet them. Soon the rest of them joined in. Weiss was the first to speak up. "Hey Nagisa where's the rest of them are they in the restroom or something?"

"Yang left with Cinder to see her off. Cinder will be needed back at the Black Citadel to lead the Jigua. As for the others... They didn't make it."

"Somebody's gonna pay! Somebody's gonna fucking pay!" Coco began yelling at the top of her lungs in anger.

"They got us this far. Let's finish it." Nagisa walked past the rest of the group and saw Winter in her Brigadier General uniform. He also saw Ironwood and Vice Admiral Colton.

"Winter."

"Nagisa."

"What's all this?"

"I'm here on behalf of King Karnissius Sulyvahn. If you will please follow me Mister Shiota."

Nagisa looked at Winter and Ironwood. He knew they sold him out. "If I refuse?"

"It is in your best interest not to." Said Colton as several lasers began making their way to Nagisa's head and chest.

Nagisa let out a sigh. "You know just once..."

"Nagisa you have to trust us." Said Winter as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmph trust is a strong word." Nagisa darted towards the nearest exit he could find as bullets started flying. He used the civilians as cover whenever possible. He had to find a way to get out of the air strip. Then a mysterious figure grabbed his arm and yanked him to the side. She put a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. Nagisa saw his pursuers continue to give chase thinking they were still on his tail. The figure finally let go. Nagisa turned to see who it was.

"Well shit."

"Yeah my thought's exactly." Said Pharah. "Now come on the rest of them are waiting for us."

Nagisa and Pharah made their way to the underground parking lot where they found the rest of Team APEX waiting for them.

"Okay. Ephyra you take Shiota on the car to the lodge. The rest of us will hang back and act as decoys if things go south." Said Aurelius.

Nagisa boarded the car with Ephyra and drove off to the exit. "So mind telling me what all that was about."

Ephyra gave Nagisa a datapad. He read the reports on it. What happened in Menagerie wasn't an isolated incident. The Chimera virus spread all over the world! Then he saw footage of himself fighting outside the Magistrate building turning into Anakoth. Then news about a message spread worldwide by Boros and Salem asking for his head. "Well shit."

"Who are you really?"

"Just a kid who pissed off the wrong people it seems."

"Well then I just want you to know that every kingdom has put out a warrant. Shoot on sight. As well as quite the reward for your head."

"How much?"

"Billions. You can practically buy your own little island."

"Yeah... Winter?"

"Weiss and Winter. Mostly Weiss though. Which reminds me I have to..." Ephyra was stopped as Nagisa put his hand over her scroll.

"She needs time right now. She just lost some friends."

"I see."

The rest of the drive was a silent one. Finally they came up on the lodge Ephyra showed her security clearance to the sentry guard and was allowed passage. The manor was a lot bigger than Nagisa remembered. The manor was made up of wooden logs and stone. Nothing too fancy just enough to tell you 'Yeah I have a lodge bitch'.

Ephyra dropped off Nagisa at the entrance. Nagisa took one more look at the lodge. Then he walked inside and the first person he saw was the last person he did not want to see today given what had happened.

"It seems you keep making waves Shiota."

"Ozpin? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm not here really. This is just a hologram provided by the Schnee family so that I could speak to you."

"Hmm..." Nagisa spotted a folded umbrella, an antique flint rifle with bayonet, a spear, a sword, and many other items that looked like a certain male sexual organ that he could use to stick up Ozpin's holographic ass right about now.

"What the hell happened?"

"In short the threat may have been a lot bigger than you or I ever anticipated. And believe me I've been on Salem's ass since before you were an itch in your daddy's pants."

"You done?"

"Not quite I'm sure I'll come up with more soon."

"In any case with all the ruckus you have stirred we have been tied up doing damage control. These things these..."

"The Chimera."

"Right. They've put a... Hell most of the students we had out on missions have been infected. The ones that weren't have been put under quarantine."

"It only affects faunus probably even half faunus as well. Humans can't get infected. MEFE told me."

"MEFE... The Apostle? That's your source of information!"

"Yeah she's been helpful. I lost half my students here Ozpin. Ruby, Blake, Mercury, Emerald, Neo... I was lucky that Yang, Cinder, MEFE, and Raven survived that hell hole. And now I have all four sorry FIVE kingdoms up my ass. Assuming Menagerie becomes a kingdom after what happened. Fuck Ozpin! JUST FUCK!"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "Hmm... I'am sure you can still manage to defeat Boros."

"It's not him I'm worried about or the Grimm, the Fang, Chimera, or Salem. It's Apophis I'm worried about."

"Apophis?"

"My father. If you think I was the worst threat Remnant ever faced he is the apocalypse come to life. He will destroy everything in Remnant, and I can't save us from him."

"I... See." Ozpin then cut the transmission.

Nagisa turned and saw the rest of his group behind him. "I need to be alone right now."

"Nagisa..." Weiss began.

"It's just too much." Then he marched to the nearest empty bedroom he could find.

Nagisa wasn't even sleepy at this point, but he had to see Morn. He had to know what was waiting for him in Apropos. He finally woke up again to see that he was still in the same room. He turned over and saw MEFE snoozing right next to him. Nagisa decided to shower first before going outside. He made sure to lock the door first before taking a shower. It didn't take long for MEFE to attempt to either sneak a peek or force herself on Nagisa as he heard the knob jiggle a bit.

"Ah... I wanted to fuck you in the shower. Meanie."

"Yeah whatever just get out MEFE I'm not in the mood."

"Well fine. Oh Winter wanted to talk to you about something."

Nagisa finished showering and grabbed a set of clothes that had already been laid out for him. As he grabbed them a note fell to the floor. He picked it up and read it. 'Meet me at the roof tonight. -Velvet'

"Must be really important."

Nagisa finished getting ready and headed outside the lodge to meet Winter. He saw her waiting by a car with the door open.

"Get in."

"Okay."

Nagisa simply did as she ordered. Winter and the Schnees were already taking a huge risk harboring him he dared not burn this bridge. Winter then followed suit, and closed the door. "To Borealis Ridge."

"Feeling romantic are we?"

"How bad is it?"

"Well I'm not the one who's horny right now so..."

"Apophis. How bad?"

"You heard me and Ozpin. It's really bad. Remnant will be destroyed."

"Hmm..."

"Do Colton and Ironwood suspect a thing?"

"No Weiss made plans with APEX as the reports were coming in. I have already made the arrangements for your... Dress to be made." Nagisa noticed a slight blush on Winter.

"Ah our first Summit Ball together how could I forget."

"Not funny."

"Are you kidding me 'Winter Schnee LESBIAN Confirmed by Izalith Schnee' there was also a picture of us kissing on the cover it was so worth it."

"You two gave my dad a heart attack." Winter paused for a bit. "But I will admit it was hilarious."

"Yeah... So why bring us out here?"

"Remember what you asked me the morning before you left?"

"I remember not getting an answer."

"I was very young. And you asked after my mother died."

"Yeah well... My bad."

"I feel like at least this way I get to make things right."

Finally the car stopped. Winter and Nagisa both stepped out of the car. Winter ordered the driver to go back to the lodge. Nagisa saw a nice spread on the floor wine, cheese, bread, meat, and sushi.

"Picnic huh?"

"Celebration more like." Winter threw a medal to Nagisa who caught it.

He took a closer look. It was a King's Star! "Holy shit! How?"

"Single handedly stopped the Fang from taking over one of our airships. They were gonna use it on the Ball. Most probably. Weren't all too happy when I crashed it in the ocean."

Nagisa opened up a bottle of wine and poured himself and Winter a glass. Nagisa raised his glass. "To dipshits."

"To dipshits."

Then they clinked their glasses together.

"Winter I know you and Weiss have already stuck your necks out for me on this one, but I need you to do me one more favor... Just in case the worst comes to pass."

Weiss POV

Weiss looked at the picture they took together, all the members of Team RWBY. "What happened to saving the world together?" Weiss heard a knock on the door and saw Yang standing.

"Thought you might want some company."

"Yeah. How are you doing Yang?"

"Honestly I feel angry. At least Nagisa ate the bastard that killed Ruby and the rest. You got MEFE to thank for killing Adam."

"I can't even deal with this right now. Just months ago we were all laughing together having a blast, and now... Half of us are dead."

"Yeah. But we have to keep going don't we? For them."

"For them." Weiss paused for a moment. "You're wearing pants?"

"Yeah Cinder told me I should wear pants. She was right."

"She didn't let you wear tight pants right?"

"She can be such a bitch about it. If I weren't with her I dunno I don't think I would have survived Menagerie. And that's the truth."

"Someone's feeling a little lovesick."

"Ha more like... Damn I had something for this. But it's nice knowing that no matter what I have lost... I still have something to go back to."

"Cinder?"

"Cinder and Ashe."

"Ashe?"

"My daughter."

Weiss looked at Yang's crotch. She didn't see a bulge, but perhaps she was a grower and not a shower. "Yang are you a... You know?"

"No! Nagisa gave me some magical water and I got her pregnant. Besides you're wearing pants too."

"Well yeah but... It's different."

"How so? Neptune?"

"No... Winter, dad, mom... And Odin. Especially Odin."

"Your summon."

"Yeah." Weiss remembered Odin's insults. Things along the lines of whore and floozy, and a disgrace to his magnificence. To be frank most of it was her mom as well.

"Do you think Nagisa is okay?" Yang asked.

"How was he when he turned back?"

"Shaken up he was holding onto Ruby's hood for dear life. Then he began laughing as if he'd lost his mind, but this Apophis thing I dunno..."

"Yeah... They sure as hell didn't teach this at Beacon."

"So what was the deal back at the strip? Why did those people try to kill Nagisa?"

"Boros and Salem sent out a worldwide message asking for his head. Whoever brings it to him is spared."

"Damn."

"Yeah... Winter told me that they have entire cities under martial law already. Blake and Ruby how did they... I just wanna know."

"Adam snapped Blake's neck. As for Ruby... That Apostle with the red hair stabbed her with his sword. Wasn't even a fair fight the Chimera had us surrounded. Only three more to go."

"Have you asked MEFE about them?"

"Well Cinder... The ones left are the toughest ones too. Especially the one she called SAHA. Apparently he's the leader of the Apostles, and Salem's go to guy."

"Hmm... Well then we have no more time to waste. We'll mourn them after we deal with them."

Pyrrha POV

Pyrrha saw MEFE walking around the lodge bored out of her mind. She saw it as a golden opportunity to test her new abilities. She saw Yada fight scores of Grimm Pyrrha was sure as she was now that she was a fair match for MEFE.

"Hey MEFE."

"Sup cleavage."

Pyrrha raised a brow. "What?"

"Well it's just that back in Beacon your armor always exposed your cleavage. I was always tempted to throw something between them. Although seeing as how your armor covers more now... I think I might have missed my chance. So whatcha want?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to spar that's all. One on one."

"Hmm... On one condition."

"That being?"

"You have to teach me how to clean a spear."

"Why? You don't even use a spear."

"Well duh... It's practice for when Nagisa and I are alone. Just me, him, a bottle of lubricant while I grab on to his fully erect rod and stroke the cum out of it. I mean I'm sure the skills are the same work the shaft... Tease the tip just a little bit to get the precum flowing... I mean come on you've done this with Jaune haven't you?"

"I... I have no idea what to say. No I haven't done anything with Jaune."

"Really? Could have sworn that you guys were already doing like... Orgies and stuff."

"I'm not attracted to Jaune."

"Is it Cinder?" MEFE asked. "It would make a lot more sense if it were Cinder."

"Why?"

"Well for starters she would totally dominate you, I mean you don't exactly strike me as the kind of person that's got a domineering personality. More like someone who gets taken advantage of... Not in the high school bully and victim kind of way. More in the wife and violent husband kind... Yeah!"

Pyrrha suddenly came to realize that this may be the longest time she had ever spoken to MEFE. Now she understood why she avoided her. "Oh okay fine I'll do it."

"Let me get some condoms I need this to be as life like as possible."

Pyrrha instructed MEFE on proper... Hand job techniques. Obviously MEFE wanted to take it a step farther by attempting to deep throat Pyrrha's spear. She had to remember to clean her weapon after her match up with MEFE.

"Well Pyrrha you will certainly be able to make your man happy... And don't let anyone tell you any different."

"Thank you..." Pyrrha was unsure if it was a compliment or not given the circumstances.

"I can't wait when this whole thing blows over. I can just imagine it. Nagisa, me, a couple of kids, a house, and a sex swing... Yeah."

"MEFE you know as well as I do that Nagisa can't have kids. I mean didn't they tell you this? The people that made you."

"They did... Then Salem and Boros let it slip. Also I don't take my meds like the others so... Yeah I mean sure it's gonna be hard especially since I have the makings of a MILF I mean just look at me." MEFE then took one of her hands and waved it in front of herself demonstrating Pyrrha the fine specimen of female anatomy before her. "I'm a ten... And a half."

"You don't say... Sounds nice being able to have that." Pyrrha couldn't compete with that. If hat MEFE was saying was true it would make sense for Nagisa and MEFE to eventually hook up.

"Well yeah... I mean it sucks for you right because you're a lesbian and you can't have kids right, but I mean at least you can marry... In Mistral that is."

"I'm not gay."

"But you're from Mistral... Isn't that where all the gays come from?"

"That's not true!"

"I dunno... Cinder's Mistralian and she's gay. Raven was also from Mistral, and Yang is Raven's daughter... Except that Yang got Cinder pregnant... Ooh I get to be an aunt! I gotta learn how to knit sweaters!"

"Not all Mistralians are gay!"

"I dunno I've seen Ren, and let me tell you... He looks like he wears pink as a statement, and not the fashionable kind."

"He's not gay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..." Although Pyrrha never really talked to Ren up to this point. She knew that he and Nora had a close relationship... But she was sure that it was because they were... No I mean...

"Well fine now let's go have ourselves a fight. So Pyrrha how'd you do it?" MEFE asked.

"Do what?"

"Get rid of your aura and semblance."

Pyrrha's eyes went wide. How was it possible for MEFE to be able to sense her abilities in such a way? How did she know that she gave up her aura and semblance? "How did you..."

"Because I did too... Back before I had the Apostle inside me. It was a requirement otherwise... Wasn't pretty when they did it to the other kids let me tell you."

"Other kids?"

"Yeah Salem and this red eyed woman with horns grabbed a bunch of us and started running experiments."

"Red eyed woman with horns? Was her name by any chance Black Gold Saw?"

"Hmm... Did she have long dark red hair, huge sword, big time lesbian, gave off a rapey vibe?"

"Yeah that's her!"

"Hmm... How long ago was this?" Pyrrha wondered about the experiments with the children.

"About... Two maybe three hundred years ago." MEFE said with a finger on her chin thinking. "Can't really remember it's all a blur."

"What!?" Pyrrha was shocked by the significant age difference. "You're over two hundred years old!?"

"Well yeah but I mean c'mon how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Really?" MEFE asked surprised as she cocked her head to the side.

"You looked at least two hundred. Well look on the bright side at least you know you will look this good when you are my age."

"I'll be dead MEFE. I'll be lucky if I live to be a hundred."

"Well you could use lots of anti aging cream... Might make all the difference." MEFE suddenly started walking.

Pyrrha followed suit thinking about MEFE's revelation. Were all old people psychos? Nagisa was a sadist, MEFE was a psychopath, and Saw was a mass murderer. Pyrrha then ran up to catch up with MEFE.

They were able to find themselves a nice little clearing a ways away from the lodge. Pyrrha had to treat this as the real thing she couldn't afford any mistakes. The downside was the lack of any real combat before this. Pyrrha lacked a grasp of her powers even with Yada's help. There was a definite increase in physical prowess speed, strength, agility, reflexes, even acquired a sort of healing factor like Nagisa. There was more to it however, she hadn't used it the way Yada was able to when fighting hordes of Grimm. She didn't know how to push her body to those limits. Hopefully fighting an Apostle one on one might be the much needed push she was looking for.

"Could you not tell Nagisa about my age. I don't think he would like the idea that my well's all dried up... I'm talking about my vagina here..."

"Okay..."

Pyrrha holstered her shield on her back, and only drew her spear. Having Yada as a personal teacher was a welcoming experience, especially since they both specialized in spears, and hand to hand combat.

MEFE drew her axe and charged her aura. Pyrrha saw the blade glowing purple. She knew MEFE would begin with a ranged attack. She smiled to herself letting MEFE have the first move. She was wrong. MEFE instead charged at Pyrrha with the axe still glowing. Pyrrha dodged, barely, as MEFE kicked her from behind knocking Pyrrha back a few meters. Pyrrha turned her spear into a rifle and began firing. MEFE used the broadside of her axe as cover as she pushed forward. Pyrrha reverted her rifle back to a sword and charged at MEFE. MEFE summoned a few of her mechanical dogs to distract Pyrrha in hopes of making an opening. One of the dogs managed to bite Pyrrha's arm and pinned her down.

Pyrrha used the dog on her arm to hit another that was aiming to bite her head off. She stabbed another one aiming for her legs. Once all of the dogs were killed she looked up to see MEFE was gone. She looked around, but nothing it was as if MEFE vanished. Pyrrha kept a close eye on the tree line, and her ears open for any sounds. She kept her shield holstered to avoid an attack from behind. She suddenly saw a shadow, as she looked up she saw MEFE's axe with a large aura blade charged up. MEFE swung her axe and sure enough the entire landscape was ravaged. Pyrrha was caught in the blast she shielded herself from the rocks, trees, and other debris coming her way. Pyrrha was still able to move she saw MEFE struggling to her feet holding herself up with her axe. Pyrrha charged at MEFE ready to deliver the killing blow.

MEFE's eyes turned to slits, just like Nagisa's back at Beacon, and Pyrrha became paralyzed just a few meters away from MEFE. She couldn't move at all she was stuck in place. MEFE was wobbling as she neared Pyrrha dragging her axe. "Looks like I ugh..." MEFE fell right on top of Pyrrha. Pyrrha still unable to move had to deal with an unconscious MEFE snuggling on top of her.

"MEFE can you get off of me?"

"Wha... Oh yeah let me just..." MEFE began taking off Pyrrha's armor and tossing it to the side. Then she rested her head on Pyrrha's chest. "Much better... Wow cleavage your boobs are really nice not too soft not too hard just the way I like them."

Pyrrha blushed at the comment. "Can you..."

MEFE snuggled herself closer, put her thumb in her mouth, and started snoring.

"Not how I expected this would go... Anyone? A little help here?" But nobody came. "This can't possible get..." Snow began to fall. "Oh you can just go to hell MEFE!"

"I love you too cleavage."

Ozpin POV

Ozpin looked at the academy and city in ruins. Becon was lost. He ordered the remaining teachers and students to evacuate. Nassar Embry's legacy that he had fought so hard to protect... Gone in just a matter of months. Ironic that it would be a monster on equal level with Shiota. He could see thousands of Chimera making their way to the tower from below. The few that developed claws and wings began making their way up towards the tower hoping to feast on his flesh.

Ozpin sipped some more of his coffee and sat down on his arm chair. Glynda was insistent that he should leave with them, but he couldn't. He read the final chapter of the Death of of the Angel Knight. Posthmus Thanatos received a huge backlash for believing that huntsmen would die off... Seeing the world as it is now he would probably wish it weren't so. He heard the door open, and before him entered an enormous serpent, Boros.

Boros had a few Chimera with him that obeyed his every command and remained perfectly still. "You must be Ozpin."

"Boros I presume?"

"Emperor Boros."

"My apologies."

"I suppose I was wrong to assume that you would put up a fight?"

"Yes. Even as I'am now, or even if I was in my prime I could never hope to defeat you. I leave all of my faith to Shiota."

"Hmm... Anakoth you mean?"

"Yes."

"I heard from Salem's spies that he used to teach at this academy."

"He did... For a short period that is."

"Did it ever occur to you the danger you were putting your students in?"

"It did... But it never occurred to me it would be so great."

"It's no wonder my brother and I can conquer your worlds so easily. You always assume that you know all that there is to know until something finally destroys your concepts. Truly your concepts have such a fragility it is almost absurd."

"You are right. So what now? Kill me, kill Anakoth, destroy the entire world. What about Apophis?"

"My brother and I have been playing this little game with our father for... Well since the dawn of time you see."

"Can you hope to defeat Apophis alone? Without Anakoth?"

"I don't need Anakoth alive. All that I need is for him to tell me where the Architect is."

"Can the Architect kill Apophis?"

"I do not know. Even if the Architect fails... We still have the Ark of Souls. But you... You could prove useful to me."

Boros held Ozpin by his neck in one swift move. Ozpin couldn't even see him coming. Boros opened his mouth and forced Ozpin to ingest one of his parasites. Ozpin tried to resist, but it was futile. He could feel the parasite making its way to his brain. The pain was excruciating.

"Rise."

Ozpin simply did as he was told. His skin had the same black markings Salem had. His eyes turned to slits, patches of his skin turned scaly, his incisors grew sharper, his tongue became forked, and his nose was bent inwards. "What is thy bidding?"

"I want you to tell me everything about this Nassar Embry... But more importantly still tell me about Yada Touka."

Salem (Averia Schnee) POV

Salem looked at herself in the mirror. She looked normal once again. The black markings and red eyes were gone. She put the mirror away and focused once more on her assignment to destroy the abomination known as Penny and her creator. Truth be told she took this as a personal mission. Boros was busy planning with SAHA and the Fang on the final touches of the operation. The Chimera virus was more effective than she thought possible. Almost the entire Faunus and half Faunus population had been converted.

"Master Averia do you think someday you will do it?" Asked Salem.

"Do what?" Asked Averia.

"Bring peace like Master Shiota?"

"Yeah kid I do."

Salem beamed with a smile as the two forged on.

Salem pushed those memories away. It had been so long since she thought of her student... The closest thing she experienced to raising a daughter. She neared the research center as she strutted through the main entrance. All the people were in a rush all because of the chaos that she... No that they caused. They reaped what they've sown. After the ball there would be no more kingdoms... No more Shiota.

She looked for the R&D Department that was the place that most likely had all the research related to Penny, and his maker would most probably be there.

She followed the signs and finally found the place she was looking for. There were a few scientists and support staff, but thankfully no guards. Salem found the room labeled Robotics and went on ahead. She found Penny sitting down with her head hanging low. She neared the robot cautiously not wanting to activate her by accident. She saw a computer terminal nearby turned on with a full diagnostic on Penny. Salem closed the window and began looking for other files associated with the project. Apparently they were currently on hold for mass production. If these things were to be produced it would mean the end of their plans. She began to purge the computer cores by installing a chip with a virus.

Whilst every being in her core wanted nothing more than to destroy Penny she might be useful in the long run. She heard the door open, and saw a bearded man walking inside with a datapad and a cup of coffee. Salem hid behind one of the columns as the man walked to Penny.

"Alrighty then now let's see what kind of shape... What the... Who the hell..."

Salem began to freeze the man in place until nothing but his head remained unfrozen. "Who are you?"

"Your new boss." Salem let one of the Ouro parasites slip out of her mouth and into the scientist's ear.

He was now under her complete control. "Good now then I want you to activate your thing here to obey my every command. I also want you to delete the backup files that you have concerning the project."

"As you wish my lord." Salem unfroze him. The man began wiping the rest of the data from the computers Salem missed. Finally he activated Penny.

"What's going on?"

Salem nodded to the man as he began pressing a few buttons on the computer. Penny went under some kind of fritz as her eyes became nothing more than code. "What are your commands?"

Salem smiled to herself. At least she would prove more useful than Cinder. "First things first I want you to go out there and kill everyone outside this room. I want to see how good she is in combat."

"Activating HADES protocol. Cromwell restrictions off. Friendlies and hostile designations verified." Penny began walking outside the room.

What followed were perhaps the best moments Salem had ever experienced. Salem heard screams and gunfire as Penny began eviscerating the staff. On the one hand she could take Penny with her... On the other a robot running amok might be a more entertaining idea. Shows what they know about crossing the barriers between natural and unnatural. In the end she opted to take the scientist with her. He could always build another one, or a few thousand to serve as an effective spy network. They followed the path Penny was taking past all the corpses and limbs. She made it to the entrance to find Penny surrounded by multiple armed guards, a few paladin mechs, some sentry bots, and a few huntsmen.

"Poseidon protocol initialized. Self destruction sequence initiated."

Salem formed a protective ice shield around her and the scientist. Penny took everyone with her. The explosion was so strong that it caused a small crack in Salem's ice shield. When she lowered the shield she saw nothing, but a large hole the entire building was gone along with anything and anybody else nearby.

"Impressive work doctor."

Another memory of Salem popped up. "Maybe it would be easier if we took their weapons away don't you think master?"

"Salem it's not that easy."

"Yeah, but then all we'd have left is harsh language. Master Shiota told me the stories of Celes Veridia. All she needed was her tongue... And mastery of language."

"Need I remind you that she almost killed several million people with just five grams of water dust."

"Yeah but I mean you saved the day."

"Salem someday you'll understand that humans are just too stupid for their own good. Their dependence of weapons will see to their own demise."

"Why?"

"Because they've come only to depend on that and nothing else. Faith in each other is something the kingdoms lack."

"But we'll save them right?"

Averia patted the young girl's head. "Yeah kiddo. Now let's go I hear Harp Town serves some nice nightshade tea."

"Oh sweet."

A smile crept up on Salem's face seeing the total destruction of one of the many weapons manufacturing and research plants go up in smoke. "If only you were here Salem you would have loved this."

Nagisa POV

Nagisa returned dragging a drunk Winter along. "Ooh remember the mushrooms when we... Oh man that was awesome... Oh and when we had sex on the pilot seat of a VTOL and I was steering it with my butt... Jeez Nagisa you really ruined me for other men and women. I'am never going to find a hooker that can do that sort of thing."

"Yeah I remember... I also remember when Weiss got her scar."

"Oooh ha ha ha she was all like 'I'm tough and uhh... Crap I think she wanted to be a pirate?"

"Yeah she grabbed my combat knife, and began cutting her eye."

"Oh ho ho my dad literally fainted. It's too bad we never had sex on top of his body."

"Yeah good times."

"Fucking perfect times. I know it's a lot to ask, but is there any chance that you may you know want to come over to my room and... Do butt stuff?"

"Butt stuff?"

"Yeah... Ugh my head hurts."

Nagisa sighed. "C'mon Brigadier General let's get you to your room."

As Nagisa made his way inside the lodge he encountered his arch nemesis... Stairs. "Crap." Nagisa looked around to see if anyone else was available and finally found Coco coming into the lobby.

"Hey Coco I need some help."

"She drunk?"

"Wasted."

"Nice." Coco gave Nagisa a high five. Then she grabbed Winter's legs and both began to carry her upstairs to her room.

"So what the hell did you guys do anyway?" Coco asked as they continued to drag Winter across the hall.

"Had a picnic in Borealis Ridge talked about the good old days you know war buddy stuff."

"Ha more like fuck buddy stuff! C'mon I know you have been sticking it to Schnee here. So what are we talking about anal, missionary, pov, over the shoulder, cunnilingus?"

"Anal... Or what Winter calls butt stuff."

"He he he butt stuff." Winter began to giggle at her own comment.

"Well here we are now let's drop her off in her bed. Here help me out with the shoes and jacket."

As Coco began to remove Winter's jacket Winter decided to hug Coco and snuggle with her using her as a body pillow. Nagisa finished removing Winter's shoes and see if he could help Coco out of her situation. Coco was trying to wrestle free but Winter was having none of it. Now Nagisa could have helped Coco out of her situation, but... He did have to meet Velvet at the rooftop. So much to do so little time. Nagisa walked towards the door and left Coco to her fate.

Nagisa reached the roof and saw Velvet looking up at the moon. "How you doing Velvs?"

"I'll live... My parents are another story. Harpton got hit Vale's doing everything they can, but it looks like the city may be truly lost."

"I'm sorry. When this is over we'll head back to Menagerie into the Mahabara that's where they made the Chimera. I'm sure there's a cure or something."

"Thanks... Yang told me what you did to Cinder. Is it okay for her to have something like that?"

"The baby will be fine. It will be better off anyways it won't have to go through the ordeal past maidens have gone through."

"The insanity?"

"Yeah. Living as long as you do being a maiden... For those chosen it can be too much sometimes. Ashe will be fine she hasn't accumulated any experience. She will have that as an advantage."

"And the death of the consciousness?"

"The seer's original plan you mean?"

"Yes. You wrote that he intended to use them for something far more sinister, and that you yourself would have eventually used it."

"The maiden's original goal was to accumulate experience and power. He split his power into four parts and pushed them onto the four maidens. Once they became strong enough he would have stolen that power and usurped the kingdoms." Nagisa paused for a moment. "I also learned that I could destroy the concept of free will and create a harmonious state. Shopping, eating, things of that nature you would still do, but out of necessity not for enjoyment."

"I see." Velvet looked at the moon. "Is it pointless Nagisa?"

"Because of Apophis?"

"Yeah."

Nagisa looked up at the moon remembering the battle against the Apostles. There had to be a way to defeat him. Morn seemed to have the answer, but Boros was still a loose end that needed tying up. Could he really just leave? That was the original plan at Beacon. Grab the maiden and run, but instead he stayed. "No. We kill Boros then we grab anyone that can hold a weapon and fight Apophis."

"And if we fail?"

"I'd rather die on my feet than live on my knees."

Velvet smiled and walked past him returning to the lodge. "Coco's in Winter's room getting groped in case you are wondering."

"Ooh juicy gossip thanks I'll tell Weiss."

Nagisa smiled and sat down staring at the moon. If Nagisa could find a way to stop Apophis it would definitely be worth it. But he needed to kill Boros and Salem first for Ruby, Blake, Emerald, Neo, Mercury, Qrow, Taiyang, Solomon, Yuuko, Zwei for everyone.

Nagisa saw Morn emerge from the ground. "What's up?"

"Apophis is on the move again."

"How close is he to Remnant?"

"I don't know, but several other places that I have visited have gone dark. Places teeming with life."

"Hmm... Look the ball will be in a few days from now I'll go with you after."

"Anakoth..."

"Morn please. I need to save them." Nagisa pleaded.

Morn turned to look at the moon. "Your moon is hollow?"

"Yeah there is a city in there called Rusalka it's where I used to live. Although now I know that it's where Boros set up his Empire of Ouro."

"Ouro? He named it after his son?"

"I guess so didn't know he had a son."

"He did... Hmm well then in that case I'll see you in a few days."

"Morn wait before you go... Why didn't you help me save my students in Menagerie?" Nagisa needed to know why Morn didn't intervene.

"Truth be told Anakoth you reap what you sow. I watched you devour my entire race. A part of me did it out of vengeance, but it's like I told you before the harder you strife to save your friends the more you deliver them to your enemies hands." Once again Morn vanished as soon as he emerged.

Nagisa was about to leave the roof when he saw Pyrrha walking up the flight of stairs. "Oh uh... Right I forget you like looking at the moon."

"Yeah... Wanna join?"

"Yeah sure."

Nagisa and Pyrrha both just sat on the roof of the lodge looking at the moon. "Did you and Ruby ever..."

"No. I told her, but I never got an answer. Just like Winter too. It's kind of funny I've gotten so used to it at this point. I guess that's one of the perks of being old."

"MEFE's over two hundred years old by the way. She said that Salem and Saw ran experiments on them. MEFE learned Aural Arts too Nagisa!"

"Hmm makes sense. I assume it was a lot of trial and error."

"Yeah... MEFE said a lot of the other kids didn't make it."

"Wouldn't surprise me. How are you liking your new powers?"

"It should have been me. I should have gone with you to Menagerie. Maybe they would have..."

"Boros was there. Even if having you would have tipped the scales in our favor I'm sure Boros wouldn't be all too happy about it. Then it would have been a real uphill battle. You're also forgetting the Chimera."

"Damn it..."

"Yeah that's about the size of it."

"Well at least it will be on our terms."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Why?"

"Just a hunch."

"Have you ever thought about having kids with MEFE?"

"The thought has crossed my mind... But I dunno I think that... I just don't know. Does it have to be MEFE?"

"Oh c'mon what's wrong with MEFE she's a ten... And a half."

"Yeah I guess. And you have you told that person how you feel?"

"No."

"Was it Mercury?"

"No!"

"Emerald, Neo, Ruby, Blake... Fucking Raven?"

"Wrong on all accounts."

"Fox!"

"No."

"It's mpgh..." Pyrrha clashed her lips with Nagisa.

Nagisa didn't know what to do. He just let it happen, and finally Pyrrha broke the kiss. She looked away from him embarrassed almost as did he. "Pyrrha I..."

"Yeah I know." Pyrrha stood up and walked away.

Nagisa grabbed Pyrrha's hand immediately. "Would it make you happy?"

"Yeah it really would." Pyrrha kept her grip on Nagisa's hand as they both went back to the lodge.

Nagisa awoke next to Pyrrha in his arms. The memories started coming back. Pyrrha began to wake up as well. "Morning."

"Yeah morning to you too." Nagisa didn't feel happy or sad about what he did just confused. "Pyrrha about what happened last night I..."

"I want to go with you."

Was it possible that Pyrrha knew about Morn and Apropos? No she wasn't close enough to hear their conversation last night. "Go where?"

"After we kill Boros and Apophis I want to travel with you. I... I want to try this."

"What about your family? Your team? You can't just abandon them!"

"Hanover... Was hit. I looked over the list of dead Nagisa... They didn't make it. As for my team... After this will there even be a need for huntsmen anymore?"

"The Grimm. Saw is still out there."

"Fine then I'll kill Saw! I'll..."

"Then you will be no better than any other huntress!"

"Then let me go with you teach me!"

"Pyrrha... I don't love you."

"..." Pyrrha grabbed her clothes and headed to the shower. She stopped at the entrance. "Yada told me to look after you. You! The goddamn legend Yada Touka is worried about you! I can't help you if you don't help me."

"Yada... I..."

"Nagisa you weren't the only one that's lost someone. I lost my family. Yang did too. Cinder only has Yang and their daughter. Velvet lost hers. Ren and Nora as well. We've all lost someone we love."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Stop trying to run away. Nagisa you have the power to save us. Do it! If not for me then do it for Ashe... Or hell do it for revenge! Just save us once and for all. Because Yada wanted you to."

Nagisa's answer was clear. He had to take Morn's offer after the ball win or lose. "Okay."

"And about what you did for me last night... Thank you. I mean it."

"Yeah... Any time."

MEFE POV

MEFE decided to head into the city for some fun... Also Weiss and Winter became furious when they found out she was the one who destroyed a part of the property. She also brought up the fact that Pyrrha helped. Obviously they didn't take her side. One thing that seemed odd to her was how alike Weiss and Winter looked like Salem. All you need to do is add some blush, mascara, lotion, that green stuff that goes on your face, and maybe you got something.

She really wanted to get something for Yang and Cinder's daughter seeing as how she was obviously gonna be made an aunt. (Wouldn't you like MEFE for an aunt?) She kept walking around hoping to find someplace that sold sewing materials. However, she stopped at the sight of a baby on a stroller. She thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. "May I?" She asked beaming.

"Sure."

MEFE then carried the child. She finally experienced what motherhood was. It was kind of dull! This baby couldn't do anything! She had to do everything for it. Feed it, change it, make it burp, not shake it, and finally shake it when she's had enough. She put the baby back on the stroller and went on her merry way.

As she kept looking for a store she came up on Jaune... With a tail? What was his name? Egg Yolk? It was killing her. She knew the guy had a huge crush on... Someone from Team RWBY. She forgot who as well. She decided to spy on... Egg Yolk and his friend with blue hair and blue eyes. Nagisa was cuter, and hotter, and more experienced, and he has MONEY, and a giant penis... Assuming he could do the snake finger thing with his penis. Which he probably could by the way I mean... MEFE was getting turned on by the idea.

"So Sun whatcha gonna get Blake?" Asked the blue haired boy.

Ah so Sun was his name! She was pretty close though you do need heat to make eggs for eating wasn't that far of a leap.

"I dunno maybe a toy mouse..."

"Just get her a goddamn ring bro. You might as well marry her." This one was Sage. Yeah she remembered Sage. How could she possibly forget Sage? I mean Sage carried a huge sword... That's probably overcompensating for the size of his penis. I mean Ruby carried a huge scythe to overcompensate for the size of her boobs. It made sense.

"It just might come to that." Neptune then budged Sun. "C'mon end of the world. She even told you she'd be at the ball you can propose then."

"AH SHIT! I knew I forgot something." MEFE realized that she yelled it out rather than thought about it. She forgot to go back for Blake's corpse so they could bury it.

"Uh who are you?" Asked... What was the red haired dude's... Scarlet it was Scarlet. Now she needed to remember blue boy.

"I'm MEFE... We met maybe... At the Vytal Festival before Cinder and all of them carried out their plan and almost blew everything up. You guys were there. I was there. Yeah."

MEFE made things awkward for everyone. "Umm so you are one of the bad guys?"

"No I mean well yeah used to be, but then like I met Nagisa and he made me want to do things to him that are illegal."

"That's it?" Asked Sun.

"Yeah... Wouldn't you? Well I mean you wouldn't obviously because I would fucking murder you if you tried." MEFE then smiled.

"Well there was the one time Neptune and I were spying on Nagisa while he was changing and..." Neptune put his hand over Sun's mouth.

"You don't say..." MEFE drew her weapon. "Hey Sun is it true that if you cut off the animal part of a Faunus you earn good luck?"

"No!"

"Well I guess we won't know until we find out won't we?" MEFE then began pursuing Team SSSN across the streets of Irithyll.

After a few minutes of beating the daylights out of them MEFE continued on her search for sewing materials. It would seem that on her search she came upon a hospital filled to the brim with huntsmen and huntresses. She went on inside to see beds stretched out with IV stands in the lobby. She also noticed a few body bags, and some with a sheet covering their entire bodies. A nurse approached her carrying a clipboard.

"Just sign here for what you need and a nurse will be with you. If you have something more serious you'll have to go somewhere else we're packed enough as it is already."

"Okay..." MEFE looked over the clipboard. There were so many things she had to get a check up on. "Hmm ooh what's this?" MEFE smiled and checked the box. She returned the clipboard to the receptionist who gave it a look.

"Miss... MEFE? Whatever okay lucky for you there's a doctor available and she's free just go through that door there."

"Thank you." MEFE went through the door and looked as the nurses, doctors, and the remaining hospital staff kept pushing and strolling patients at a fast pace into surgery.

"Are you the one who requested a fertility check up?"

"Yeah."

"Right this way please."

MEFE followed the nurse to the room where she would get her check up. "Now please undress and wear this." The nurse handed her a robe. "Place your legs here and the doctor will see you in a bit."

MEFE simply did as she was told. She remembered her conversations with Summer about her visits to the doctor when she was pregnant with Ruby. Summer told her it was just something you did if you wanted to have kids. Finally the doctor stepped through. MEFE had to make a mental note not to come back here if she wanted to keep Nagisa to herself. The doctor had a massive rack, and long brunette hair, along with some green eyes.

"Now then this will just take a moment."

MEFE waited in that room for hours... Or maybe minutes point is she had better things to do... Like finding a good place that has sewing materials. Finally the doctor finished up, and MEFE began putting her clothes on.

"Miss... MEFE was it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm afraid you have a benign neoplasm in your uterus. A tumor of sorts... In any case it doesn't seem like you can have children."

MEFE's heart sank. MEFE just walked out, and slowly quickened her pace until she was sprinting. Tears began forming in her eyes, and running down her cheeks. She bumped into someone on the way. She looked up and saw Pyrrha.

"MEFE what's wrong?"

"I can't have his children."

Pyrrha offered her hand. "C'mon get up."

"Thanks cleavage."

"How do you know?"

"I went to a hospital. I couldn't find a place that sold sewing materials."

"Want me to help you out?"

"Please."

MEFE and Pyrrha found themselves a bench overlooking a frozen river that split the city in two.

"It's not the end of the world MEFE I'm sure Nagisa can whip something up for you."

"Cleavage that's nice and all, but perhaps you misunderstood me."

"Come again?"

"How do Succubus Grimm reproduce in the wild?" MEFE asked Pyrrha.

"Well they have sex until the male dies, and then... Oh!"

"That's how I want to be with Nagisa. I want him in the picture, but I don't think he wants me."

"Yeah... Listen MEFE I have to tell you something. I... I had... I slept with Nagisa last night."

"So? I slept with him two days ago."

"Okay I... Had sex with Nagisa." Pyrrha flinched unsure how MEFE would react.

"WHOO THREESOME!" MEFE jumped off her seat.

"Huh?"

"Well don't get me wrong I wish it would have been Yang she has bigger tits. But I can settle for you... I mean you can... Bend spoons I'm sure that will come in handy."

"I don't have my semblance anymore MEFE. You're not mad?"

"Oh don't get me wrong as soon as you said it I wanted nothing more than to rip out your entrails, and wrap your intestines around my neck as I defile your corpse for my sexual pleasure... Basically auto-erotic asphyxiation... With your body parts."

"... Thank you for not doing it."

MEFE leaned in and kissed Pyrrha. Then she licked her lips. "Anytime... Now then let's get some sewing materials."

Nagisa POV

Nagisa was busy coordinating with APEX the finer points of the security detail. "I'm telling you guys the plan is fine."

"The fuck it is! The fucking Chimera and Fang are right outside the city, and now we have word that Arkon, the mother fucking World Eater, is heading an assault from the Sillean Ice Caps. This is bullshit!" Yelled Pharah in frustration.

"Yeah... Is anywhere safe?" Nagisa asked.

"Menagerie has been overrun. Vale is gone. Vacuo will follow suit. And Mistral is barely hanging by a thread. At least our racism towards the Faunus gave us an advantage who knew?" Said Aurelius.

"What about Camran? It's far..." Nagisa began.

"Won't do see this." Aurelius then pointed to several red lines on the map.

"The roads are gone?"

"That's one way to put it. Fang and Chimera control them. We've sent out several platoons, but they were completely decimated. All remaining forces are standing by outside Irithyll."

Nagisa scratched the back of his head. They had no escape plan. All routes were cut off. They could try to hold the city, but... It would be a waiting game. "And the Navy?"

"Navy's tied up. Mostly providing extraction and exfiltration missions. What few ships are left are all positioned above the city."

"Atlas... Remnant's greatest military power is gone then..." Nagisa sighed. "That's it then Boros won. But he hasn't gotten to the kings and queens yet so we may still have a chance."

Winter then opened the door and stepped inside holding a chip in her hand. "I did what you asked me to do. Wasn't easy, but I got it."

"Did you delete the files? All of them? And the back ups?" Nagisa asked.

"Just like Tollen." Winter said.

"We crashed our VTOL into that orphanage."

"You. You crashed it."

"Well more like forced landing. Okay give me that... Thanks." Nagisa then installed the chip into the holo computer. A map of Remnant emerged with several locations marked across the entire world.

"What are those places?" Asked Ephyra.

"Back when Ausius was still in control of Atlas they had built bases around the globe. All of these were hidden have never been used. Best of all they are loaded with weapons, munitions, ships, and anything else you need."

"Ausius? Damn the stuff in there must be old as shit." Said Pharah looking over the map.

"Yeah well these were S.C.A.F.A. Legionnaire bases." Said Nagisa.

"S.C.A.F.A? Legionnaires?" Asked Xeno.

"Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces of Ausius. Legionnaires were huntsman killers. I served with Cobra Battalion. United we stand. Divided we ambush. That was our motto."

"Okay so why give us this?" Asked Ephyra.

"After this is over we are gonna need someplace to set down roots and hold our own. The bases are underground so they will be difficult to detect for the most part. You'll be able to coordinate an effective resistance."

"Resistance?" Winter asked.

"With what's been going on... We won't be able to fight them on our terms anymore." Nagisa grabbed the chip and began writing down a set of coordinates on a piece of paper. "Here." He gave the paper to Aurelius.

"What's this?"

"The location of Shield Base... Used to be part of S.C.A.F.A. back in the day. It was mothballed when Atlas took over. Over the years I finished up the base. They will be safe there."

"Thanks."

"Nagisa a word." Winter began.

"Right then that's our cue. We'll finish the preparations later on." Aurelius and the rest of the team left the room.

"What is ARGUS?" Winter asked.

"Never you mind."

"Nagisa..."

"ARGUS was Ausius' pet project. A space program if you will."

"Space?"

"Yeah you know... Out there where the moon is."

"Okay. But it was more than that wasn't it?"

"Ausius sent satellites up in orbit around Remnant to monitor the other kingdoms. ARGUS was to be our first attempt to send people up to the moon. I was one of the people assigned to lead the mission along with a few others."

"Whoa... Then why did Ausius lose to Atlas?"

"Dust. Many of Ausius' pet projects involved alternative energy sources and weapons. Many of the elect representatives built their empires on Dust. The Schnees were the first to rebel..."

"Yeah that sounds like us." Winter placed her hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "You ready?"

"Yeah..." There was a sense of dread overcoming Nagisa. Win or lose he would have to leave everyone behind and go with Morn. He hadn't told anybody about it... But if they were captured and said anything... Ignorance truly is bliss.

"C'mon your dress is ready."

"Heh... Yeah."

It took Nagisa a few minutes to put on his dress. "Can't believe it takes women so long... What's so hard about putting on a 70,000 lien dress? Who knows women are weird."

Ne changed his appearance significantly. His hair turned black, his eyes became red and turned to slits, and his incisors became sharper. "All better. Now to put on some make up." Nagisa was already familiar with the finer points of women's cosmetics. "Can't remember the last time I put make up on... Oh yeah that's how I started the Great War. Those two were a pair of idiots!"

Finally he was finished and with time to spare. He pulled out his weapons from the briefcase they were too big for him to take to the ball. There must be some way to... Hmm... Nagisa turned one of his fingers into a snake and swallowed his swords. "Hey Morn are you in here?"

Nagisa looked around the room, but no sign of him. "Oh come on really..."

"I'm here... You look different." Said Morn as he emerged from the floor.

"Yeah well it's a real pain in the ass that everyone knows what I look like."

"Regardless of today's outcome..."

"I will. I have to."

"You haven't told them. Have you?"

"No if Boros captures them and they know of our plans it will all be for nothing."

"Yeah. He's looking for the Architect here in this place."

"Architect?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Who is the question you are looking for. I'm not sure but it probably has something to do with the Ark of Souls."

"Meaning?"

"Boros is already planning for Plan B if he loses Remnant. That has always been a process as I'm sure you've seen. You and Boros go to a planet fortify it attempt to kill Apophis and retreat. Rinse and repeat as you humans call it."

"Fuck... Averia has no idea. She thinks he cares about peace."

"I wouldn't call what's been happening here peaceful."

"Yeah... Okay then I'll see you on the other side."

Morn then submerged himself into the floor once more. "Gotta remember to ask him how he does that."

Nagisa made his way down the stairs to meet the rest of his group. If they couldn't pull off the mission all would be lost. He noticed the guys looking away. Coco and MEFE began whistling. Pyrrha just blushed...

"... What we do right now will determine whether or not Remnant gets a tomorrow. We've lost a lot of people getting this far. But we've made sure that they have lost some of theirs as well. It will be difficult, but we owe it to those who can't do it for themselves."

Pyrrha POV

Nagisa looked really nice in a dress. Really makes you forget about the fact that he has something between his legs. Those words that Nagisa told her still stung. 'I don't love you.' She had terrible taste in men. She smiled at her luck. She wanted to forget about what happened that night, but it was difficult. The way he caressed her body, his warmth, his touch, it was all too much for her. At least if she died... It would be with a happy memory of the man she loved.

"Pyrrha you've been smiling at me for ten minutes... It's creeping me out." Said Nagisa.

Pyrrha was finally out of her trance. "Oh sorry I was just thinking."

"Wait were you trying to undress him with your eyes too?" Asked MEFE. "How did you work your way around the skirt? I can't figure it out."

"Try from behind it's got some knots." Said Coco.

"Thanks."

Finally the car stopped. They exited the vehicle to see dozens of armed security by every sing possible entrance. There were many nobles, rich and powerful men and women, the press, and many others gathered. "Okay you guys know the plan. Spread out and watch for the kings and the Apostles. The Fang may also be here so keep a close eye on any Faunus."

"Sounds pretty racist Nagisa." Said Coco.

"Well racism made Atlas survive the Chimera outbreak. For the most part. We can't afford to miss here. In the meantime I'll be scooping out for the shrimp guy."

"Shrimp guy?" Asked Jaune.

"Yeah I've heard this event serves amazing shrimp the size of a baby's arm. Remember your places everyone, and above all get them out of here safely."

"Okay."

"The shrimp?" Asked Nora.

"If you can that too." Said Nagisa. "Fox, Velvet if you see any Chimera be careful. I'm not sure the armor can really protect you all that well from the infection."

Pyrrha made her way inside. She had an invitation once to go to the ball, but she didn't really feel like it was her place. She had a clear view of everyone from her post. Nothing suspicious yet, and it made her feel on edge. She spotted Nagisa walking around the entire place frantically for that shrimp. She looked at the table near her and saw... Shrimp. She decided to call out to Nagisa using his fake name sort of. "Embry!"

Nagisa turned and saw her waving her hand, and pointing to the shrimp. Nagisa rushed to the table as soon as he saw the fabled shrimp. He grabbed one of them. "This isn't the size of a baby's arm. Those bastards!" He took a bite. "They're not even that good! Well this evening is ruined."

"Well maybe they changed the cook."

"Yeah maybe I mean three hundred years is a long time to be serving food for these things." Nagisa then looked at the people dancing and mingling.

"You wish she were here. Don't you?" Asked Pyrrha.

"I didn't get the chance to dance with Ruby at Beacon. I thought maybe I could dance with her here make it up. Doesn't matter though. Have you been asked Pyrrha?"

"No. Did get a few on lookers, but I guess the armor's a real turn off."

"I dunno I like women in armor... Who don't expose their cleavage, or show too much skin."

"Really?" Asked Pyrrha surprised.

"Yeah. Yada was always covered up. Not like huntsmen and huntresses these days that make it a fashion statement. I'm just glad neither one of them got to live to see all of this."

"Yeah me too."

"At least Jaune's happy not to be wearing a dress."

"Ha ha ha. Yeah. Nagisa about..."

"After Boros... And after Apophis I would like to... Try."

"Try?"

Nagisa reached for Pyrrha's hand. "Yeah." He avoided any sort of eye contact.

"Why?"

"I'm a part of this world I can't run away anymore. You were right. Really reminded me of Yada for a second there."

Nora and Ren walked towards Nagisa and Pyrrha. The two immediately let go as they got closer to them. "We saw one of them. SZZU. Jaune and Yang said they saw SAHA."

"Okay we move after they do otherwise this whole place will become a bloodbath. Have the rest move to their secondary positions. Pyrrha go with Jaune and Yang."

"Yeah." Pyrrha began moving between the crowd trying to reach her friends. She then heard trumpets. She saw the podium where the kings and queens of Remnant stood. The king of Atlas stood up and began speaking into the microphone.

"People of Remnant I King Karnissius Sulyvahn along with my fellow kinsmen have decided during these troubling times to stand as one. We have spoken about the unification of Remnant not as a coalition, but as a single nation. We..."

Ice stakes began flying all across the room. Pyrrha grabbed her shield and took cover. She looked at the podium and saw that they were already being moved to safety by Team APEX and Winter. Pyrrha looked at the woman standing above several corpses. She had a striking resemblance to Weiss and Winter. "The maiden."

Pyrrha saw Nagisa draw his swords and engage Salem, but Boros appeared from underground and threw Nagisa up to the roof. Pyrrha looked at Jaune, Yang, and Fox engaged with SAHA. She saw Ren, Yatsuhashi, and Weiss engaged with SZZU. Then towards Coco, Nora, and Velvet whom were engaged with CKRY. Pyrrha saw MEFE sprint towards Salem hoping to cut her down. She rushed over hoping to arrive in time.

Salem caught sight of Pyrrha and began unleashing multiple ice stakes in her direction. Pyrrha used her shield as cover as the ice began chipping away at the edges. She could still see MEFE diverting her attention away from her. In one jump Pyrrha got above Salem and was close to impaling her with her spear only to be blocked by a thick layer of ice. She sheathed her sword and began throwing punches tearing down the ice.

"Aural Arts. Master Yada taught you well." Salem sneered.

Pyrrha began throwing her punches and kicks at Salem whilst MEFE disengaged waiting for an opening. Pyrrha was surprised by the woman's speed. She never thought it possible for a target her size, wearing a fancy dress, to be able to move so fast. Salem froze Pyrrha's hands and her feet. Pyrrha tried to free herself, but the ice was too strong.

"Ah yes that's right. You are the one that Ozpin wanted as a maiden. Quite the disappointment you turned out to be." Said Salem as she kept avoiding Pyrrha's blows.

MEFE rushed to Pyrrha in an attempt to set her free from the ice. Pyrrha was able to free her hands and began picking away at the ice with her sword. She looked to her surroundings to see her teammates having a difficult time with the few Apostles. Pyrrha finally set herself free and rushed towards MEFE who was currently chasing Salem.

They made it to a balcony where she saw Nagisa and Boros fighting over the skies. At least he hadn't transformed yet. Salem stood on the balcony waiting for the two. "I'll be looking forward to the next rematch until then..." Several VTOLs began flying in their direction. Pyrrha grabbed MEFE and both rushed inside as the VTOLs began firing upon them. Pyrrha saw Salem board one of the VTOLs and escape as the others dropped Fang and Chimera.

MEFE and Pyrrha readied their weapons and began to tear them to pieces. Pyrrha focused her attention on the Chimera making sure that none got past her and infected Fox and Velvet. Finally it was done both girls looked at each other smiling from the rush. They headed back inside hoping to finish off the Apostles.

MEFE rushed to battle CKRY and Pyrrha to SAHA. SAHA began focusing his flames on his body to cover himself from any physical attacks. He slammed his hand on the ground and summoned a dragon made of black flames. Pyrrha turned her sword into a rifle and began firing at the dragon's head. The dragon wasn't bothered by it and began attacking the rest of the group. SAHA turned his attention towards Jaune as he broke his shield with one punch. Jaune was sent flying back and hit his head against a column.

Jaune seemed a bit disoriented from a concussion. He gripped his sword tightly and sued a dust vial pouring it over the blade. The blade was frozen with ice covering it, and Jaune rushed a flame covered SAHA. Pyrrha aimed her rifle at SAHA's eyes hoping to at least blind him and distract him. Jaune got close enough that he managed to cut off one of his arms. The dragon then vanished as SAHA began to cried out in pain. SAHA grabbed Jaune's head and began to crush his skull before he incinerated him. SAHA threw Jaune's burnt carcass at Yang making her fall on the floor. Fox and Pyrrha angered by the sudden loss of their comrade rushed SAHA in an effort to finally bring him down. Fox reached SAHA first and began tearing the flesh off his remaining arm with his leg blades. SAHA grabbed Fox's leg and began burning his body to a crisp.

Pyrrha took the chance to decapitate SAHA as he killed off Fox. SAHA's body fell to the ground. Pyrrha saw Yang rush to help the others. Pyrrha tore open SAHA's body and grabbed the cylinder inside containing the Apostle.

Pyrrha finally saw the last Apostle go down. Just like SAHA they tore open their bodies and grabbed the cylinders. They looked after their fallen comrades, and said their goodbyes. "Okay then we have to link up with APEX." Said Coco.

"Yeah let's go."

Coco POV

They lost two people in exchange for three Apostles. At least they didn't have to worry about them anymore. There was chaos all over the city. The cruisers hovering above began raining bombs down on the city. Coco pulled out her scroll and began dialing. "Winter where are you?"

"We're at bzzt Volston Gate bzzt Chimera and Fang bzzt..."

"The line went dead. Volston Gate where's that?" She asked Weiss.

"Other side of the river we can take the streets or underground tram." Said Weiss.

"Streets will be a nightmare. Tram too. Fuck it we'll take the tram which way?"

"Follow me there's a passage not far from here." Coco and the rest soon followed Weiss as they made their way to the underground tram network.

They managed to make it underground and saw a train still on the tracks unmoving. "Okay that's our ride get on it now!"

They boarded the train, and began making their way to the lead car. They reached the lead car to see the conductor dead from a shot to the back of the head. Coco moved the body to the side and began pushing buttons. She began hitting the dashboard in frustration as the train remained unmoving. "Fucking move!"

"The tram's locked we have to unlock it." Said Velvet.

"Velvet, Nora do it Pyrrha come with me we'll cover them. The rest of you watch the surroundings."

The four of them exited the tram and began unlocking it. They heard noises coming from the tunnel. Coco dropped her self from the platform and walked a small ways away to see the source of all the noise. "You guys better hurry up!" She armed her weapon and aimed it at the peering darkness.

They were getting closer, and closer. "Coco it's done!" Yelled Velvs.

"Okay everyone inside now!"

The tram began to move as the group tried to catch their breath. "Think it was Chimera?" Asked Velvet.

"For your sake I hope not." Replied Coco.

"Don't beat yourself too hard over Fox. We got them all in the end."

"Yeah... Now we get the other two." Coco looked over one of the cylinders they carried with them. "Such a strange little thing."

"Do you want an Apostle Coco?" Asked MEFE.

"Ha no thanks I don't wanna end up a psychopath." She answered.

"Ah you're too kind." Said MEFE.

The tram began to slow down until it stopped completely. "What the... Why are we stopping?"

"There's another tram ahead that crashed we're not going anywhere. There's a platform though so it looks like we are gonna have to walk from here." Said Weiss.

"Alright let's go."

They disembarked from the tram and boarded the platform. The whole place felt as if it was about to collapse from the constant bombardment. They reached a set of stairs leading up to the surface as they climbed the stairs they saw smoke and flames. They emerged by the riverside and saw as all of Irithyll was set ablaze.

"My god..." Velvet began.

"Nothing we can do now we have to keep going." Coco put her hand on Velvet's shoulder.

They started making their way across the streets and came up on a military checkpoint on one side of the bridge connecting the two sides. The soldiers kept aiming their guns across the bridge killing off any Chimera or Fang that dared come across. One of the soldiers approached them. "Hold off there huntsmen."

"Yeah we're actually going the other way not the bridge." Said Coco.

"Well in any case think you guys can spare some time we a convoy coming in, and we were gonna blow the bridge after they pass. Can't afford to lose this side of the river."

Coco looked at Weiss. "Can we?"

"Hmm..." Weiss looked at her scroll. "Having another win would come in handy."

"Okay then Velvet conjure up a sniper rifle and cover us from here. What do you need us to do?"

"There was a demolitions team that had been sent to the other side, but Chimera tore them apart. All the explosives are set we just need the detonator."

"Alright then you guys stay here and we'll see about getting the detonator."

Coco, MEFE, Nora and Yang brought up the center. Ren and Yatsuhashi covered the right flank. Pyrrha and Weiss the left flank. They reached the other side without incident and saw what remained of the demolition team as well as the detonator.

"We got your detonator now what?" Said Coco through the radio.

"Any sign of the convoy?"

"None... Can't you hail them?"

"No..."

"I guess we wait for... Paladin mech dead ahead." Coco aimed her weapon at the mech as it was making it's way towards the bridge. It hadn't fired upon them yet. The mech stopped in front of them, and sure enough the pilot was none other than Sun.

"Hey guys! Cool toy right?" Said Sun as he began striking a pose with the mech.

"Sun where's the convoy?" Asked Coco.

"Neptune and the rest shouldn't be too long now. Weren't there more of you? Where's Blake? Ruby?" Said Sun realizing the lack of members in the group.

"Dead Sun they didn't make it." Said Coco.

"... I... I see." Tears began forming in Sun's eyes.

They heard several horns honking as several vehicles came into view. They could also see gunfire and explosions as the Chimera began closing in from behind. Coco spun up her mini-gun and began firing at the Chimera. "Nora, Ren, Pyrrha on me start shooting. Weiss here you go." Coco tossed Weiss the detonator. "The rest of you fall back now!"

Sun began rushing at the Chimera with the mech pulverizing, shooting, and throwing them around. Coco knew he was angry and enraged nothing she could do about it. "Let's fall back now!" Coco and the rest waited until the last vehicle got on the bridge before retreating. Sun soon brought up the rear and began tearing away at the bulk of the Chimera with the mech's weapons. Sun threw a few empty cars to block the Chimera's advance. Finally they all made it across the bridge and blew it up halting their advance into the city.

"Thank you... We have an APC you guys can take. Gun's are dry so you will have to figure out a way to make do."

"Thanks." Coco and the rest got on the APC. Sun handed the mech over to the soldiers as they all made their way to the gate.

The drive was a quiet one. All of them were hoping that the kings and Nagisa survived. "I swear every time something this major happens Nagisa picks the big fights, and he goes missing. Hey MEFE how are we looking?"

"Well nothing so far... That's not a good sign." MEFE stopped the APC. "You guy's better check this out."

Coco opened the hatch and began looking at road ahead. One of the air ships crashed above the gate. "Shit! Weiss see if you can't reach your sister."

Weiss began dialing again. "Winter where are you!?"

"We're already here... Damn it!" Weiss hung up and exited the APC. "They're in the wreckage!"

"Oh fuck! Everyone out now we have to find them!"

They began searching through the wreckage looking for any signs of them. They finally came up on a metallic orb that opened up and revealed APEX and Winter. They looked over their bodies to make sure that they were alright. Sun and his team were still looking for the kings and queens. Winter finally started coming to. "Boros... He killed them. He ate them."

"Nagisa where is Nagisa?" Asked Coco.

"I don't know. We have to get out of here before he comes back."

"Agh." They turned around to see Boros holding Sun. He slowly began to swallow him whole.

"No you won't." Said Boros as he began to attack the group.

Sage was the first to swing his sword at him, but Boros's armor was too tough. His sword broke and Boros bit his head off. Neptune used his staff to electrocute him, but all it did was piss him off. Boros grabbed one of Neptune's arms and legs and tore him in half. Scarlet began retreating, but Boros grabbed him with his tail and crushed his neck.

"Fuck... Fuck." Coco and the rest began quaking in fear. They couldn't fight this one. "Run... RUN!"

Boros slithered at high speeds as he managed to bite Ren's leg. Ren fell to the ground as Boros began devouring him. Nora turned back for Ren and used her hammer to try and save him. But it was too late as Ren had already been swallowed whole. Boros grabbed Nora's hammer and broke it. He placed his hand on her head, and crushed her skull completely. Coco turned to Pyrrha who just bottled it up inside. Yatsuhashi and Velvet stopped halfway through their sprint.

"What the hell are you guy's doing!?" Yelled Coco.

Velvet looked at her and smiled. "Make it count."

Coco simply continued to run as she heard the dying screams of her comrades. She couldn't cry right now. She had to get away from Boros. "I promise you Velvet."

"Hey asshole over here!" Yelled Pharah as the rest of Team APEX engaged Boros. Coco turned to the team. "Get the hell out of here! We'll hold him off."

Coco looked at the sky as the airships began crashing down all over the city. Coco turned to look behind her and saw Boros kill off the last member of APEX. "Shit!"

Weiss placed her palm on the ground and summoned Odin to buy them some time. Boros made short work of Odin as he just shot himself right through Odin's chest punching a large hole. He managed to stop right in front of the group. Pyrrha grabbed her sword and shield and engaged Boros. Boros broke her sword and shield with his thick hide. Pyrrha began using hand to hand combat. As Pyrrha tried to connect a hit with Boros's head, but instead Boros bit her arm. Pyrrha yelled in pain as Boros held her up with one of his arms.

MEFE injected herself and rushed to help Pyrrha and bit Boros's tail. Boros yelled and let go of Pyrrha as he tossed MEFE from side to side with his tail. Coco used her minigun to suppress Boros under a constant hail of her bullets. Boros simply walked through them not showing a bit of pain simply annoyance. He stood before her and she simply fell to her knees.

"How pathetic..." He grabbed her neck and lifted her so they would be at the same eye level.

"Let her go!" Yelled Yang.

Boros simply whipped Yang with her tail and she hit a wall. "To think he would place the care of the world to mere children. No matter."

Boros began opening his mouth. Coco was about to get eaten and there was nothing she could do.

"Hey asshole!" Yelled Nagisa.

Coco turned to see Nagisa with a battered dress, bleeding severely. He could barely stand up as he was.

"As you wish." Boros let go of Coco. And stood before Nagisa.

"Get out of here! NOW!" He yelled.

Coco grabbed Yang, MEFE grabbed Pyrrha, and Weiss was still helping Winter. They kept running as far as they could. They reached a large square and began to catch their breath. Coco looked at Pyrrha's arm... She didn't look all too well. "How is she MEFE?"

"Boros poisoned her..."

"Fuck!"

Suddenly searchlights began beaming across the square. Coco covered her eyes as the VTOL landed. Cinder, Maid Gunner, and Raven exited the transport. "Get in!"

They carried their wounded and made their way onboard. The VTOL took off with everyone aboard. "Where are we going?" Asked Coco.

"Schnee Medical. Jacques was contacted by Nagisa saying he should leave a transport behind with some doctors and staff."

"Yeah Pyrrha's not looking too good."

"Coco a word." Said MEFE.

"MEFE?"

"Give her my Apostle."

"What!?" Asked Coco. "Won't that..."

"Kill me? Yes. But Pyrrha is my friend... It's her only choice." Said MEFE.

"What about the one's we..."

"They're dead remember. Mine is the only one that's alive. Please."

"Okay."

The surgery took place aboard the transport. MEFE held onto Pyrrha's hand all the way through. "Yang, Cinder sorry I couldn't make a plushy of myself to give to Ashe."

"It's okay MEFE." Said Yang.

"Coco."

"Yeah MEFE?"

"Make it count."

"We will."

Pyrrha POV

Pyrrha slowly awoke to a white roof. She began crawling out of the bed and began standing on her feet. She felt a sharp pain on her abdomen. She touched her abdomen and felt bandages. She found a mirror and saw she had some type of surgery performed on her. She heard the door open and saw Coco, Yang, and Maid Gunner walk inside.

"Good to finally see you up and about." Said Coco.

"Where are we?"

"Trinity Protection Camp. It's just temporary for now you've been out of it for nine months now."

"Nine months!?" Exasperated Pyrrha.

"Yeah MEFE gave you her Apostle to combat Boros's poison. She didn't make it. We were just stopping by to see Cinder and Ashe wanna join?"

"Yeah... Sure."

Pyrrha followed Coco close behind. "Yang and Gunner are pretty excited she was born last night."

"Right... What happened?"

"We lost Pyrrha plain and simple. Nagisa is nowhere to be found. I think... I think Boros killed him. Boros has taken over the remnants of the governments. Everyone has bent to his will. The world we knew is gone."

"Are we wanted fugitives?" Asked Pyrrha.

"No... Not yet anyways."

Pyrrha and Coco looked at Cinder holding onto her newborn baby. "She has Yang's eyes... A lot of people died Pyrrha we're all that's left of the group Weiss, Yang, Cinder, you, and I."

Coco then continued. "Winter has been coordinating with other groups across Remnant. We're one of the few groups left."

"I see..."

"In any case get well soon we need as many people as possible by the week's end."

"What happens next week?" Asked Pyrrha.

"We wage war on the Empire of Ouro."

Cardin POV

17 Years Later.

Cardin looked at the picture of his wife and son as he took another swig of bourbon. The meeting must've been over by now. He looked at the clock. He took another swig. He heard footsteps coming closer from behind, and finally he heard the stool creaking.

"I take it the meeting went well." He said sipping more bourbon.

"You were right. Pyrrha's a dead end. How did it come to this?"

"You tell me Shiota. For years she blamed you for what happened in Irithyll."

Shiota sighed. "Yeah... So are we doing this?" He asked.

"If we do this... If we pull this off what happens then?"

"I need you with me on this Cardin."

"You know full well that if we do this Pyrrha will have our heads don't you?"

"She can try. Do it for Cade... For your wife."

"Vengeance? Hmm sounds satisfying enough." Cardin finished his bourbon. "So where are we going boss man?"

"Atlas... We find Boros and make him tell us where the Architect is."

"If he doesn't comply?" Asked Cardin.

"Sancre Tor. It'll be difficult either way."

"Well then how do you plan on busting us out of the base."

"I trust you already have a plan old friend."

"Old friend? Ha as if... But I do have a plan."

"Okay then let's go."

"And Pyrrha?" Cardin asked.

"She made her choice... I made mine." Shiota then walked out of the bar.

Cardin looked at the picture once again. He pulled out a lighter and began burning it. "I'll see the both of you again... Cade, Mira." Cardin then stood up and followed Shiota.

AN: This volume was supposed to have a very... sort of ending. I had it planned so that all the characters would die at the ball. Was not my original intention to kill Ruby, but I was in a weird place. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I hated writing it.


	7. Volume 7

Volume 7

Boros POV

Boros looked at the city from his tower. 17 years since he scoured the globe in search of Anakoth. 17 years since he conquered Remnant. 17 years since... 17 years in preparation for Apophis's arrival. It was odd that after all this time Apophis had yet to find him and his brother. Something else was amiss something he wasn't aware of. He felt a few worlds go dark every now and then, but... The movements were erratic, nonsensical, random. Apophis was probing the worlds he assumed that much. His father wasn't an idiot he knew that it was only a matter of time until he was discovered.

Suddenly clapping thunder, and dark clouds filled the sky. In the small amount of time since he had assumed control he built a strong military presence and a strong empire. The rebellions were all but crushed in the first few years all that was left were a few pockets that were nothing more, but a mere nuisance. He heard the door to his throne room open and saw Ozpin enter.

Ozpin kneeled down before Boros. "I have news from the Axanar Institute."

"Hm."

"We have begun to test the new Cloven subjects."

"And?"

"The mortality rate is one in every thirty. The success rate is remarkable. However, there are several... Variants."

"Variants?"

"The scientists believe it might be simple genetics, but the subjects that undergo the procedure have developed secondary abilities. It was quite unprecedented."

"What sort of abilities?"

"Powers that far surpassed Semblance."

"What about the HYDRA project?"

"Ironwood has already begun to initiate the first trials."

"Ouriah has to prepare itself for Apophis. What about the Chimera? Where's Admiral Ghaun?"

"He's preparing another expedition into the heart of Mistral. Thinks he'll be able to find a way through to Shastri." Answered Ozpin.

"Hmm..." Boros felt something strange for a moment. Something tugging at his insides. "Have him send out a few recon patrols and the 3rd Justiciar Legion as well as 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th Chimera Legions."

"That's a tad bit excessive my lord."

"Not excessive enough. What about the 45th Expedition Legion? Have they returned from the Hellmouth and the Unknown Regions?"

"Hmm you better see this." Ozpin pulled out a chip and inserted it into a holo display table. "It's all we could get from one of the... Well the soldier died from his wounds shortly after."

"Let it play." Boros watched as the soldiers were torn apart by the red eyed horned woman. Every time he sent his soldiers there it was always the same all KIA. But it wasn't just the woman in the video it was also some of Anakoth's Grimm he had seen. To think that some of them still survived. "Call back Ironwood and Ghaun I must reassess my options and begin funneling resources adequately."

"Understood... What about the resistance in Vacuo?"

"Overseer Vizara can handle the paltry bunch I have other matters to attend to, and Ozpin..."

"Yes?"

"Have Overseer Cain triple security around the Axanar Institute. We've come so far I'd rather not have it all go to waste."

"Understood sir." Ozpin left Boros alone to his own thoughts.

Boros looked at the city once more. The rain got heavier and the lightning looked as if it would strike the tower and the city. "In another life Ouro... In another life."

Nagisa POV

Nagisa looked at the portal closing as he began to fall. He looked at the earth from his vantage point and could see nothing but desert for miles around. "Damn it."

He finally landed on the ground as he rolled off a sand dune to break his fall. "Agh yeah definitely gonna feel that one in the morning."

He scanned his surroundings. "Damn it Morn I told you to leave me back at Atlas not Vacuo. Well then time to see how everything's been going."

Nagisa began trekking through the desert for days on end. "Now then if my calculations are correct I should be coming up on..." Nagisa saw a city in ruins with sounds of gunfire and explosions. "A battlefield. Maybe it's a resistance cell."

Nagisa sprinted as fast as he could into the city ruins. He took cover behind a large armored vehicle. He took a moment to see a strange emblem on it. It was a spear with a snake wrapped around it. "Huh? That's not a S.C.A.F.A. emblem..."

Nagisa saw a group of soldiers firing at one of the skyscrapers attempting to get to the vehicles. "They're wearing the same emblem... Could it be Boros's army?"

He got closer and avoided detection and gunfire trying to get a sense of friends and foes. "Pope, Onions get the supplies onto the Mastodon NOW!" Barked the commander.

"It's Orion not Onions."

The commander grabbed the boy and tossed him a few meters trying to get him moving. Suddenly a massive creature emerged from one of the destroyed buildings. The beast resembled a Beringel Grimm except this one wore some type of mechanical armor and a large hammer. "Agh fuck! Get out of there Onions."

"Well now I know." Nagisa rushed the beast and cut its head off in one strike. Nagisa saw several other creatures like it rush his position. "Kid you're gonna want to run."

The boy gulped as he picked up his rifle and ran to the vehicle. Nagisa charged his sword with his aura. He then swung his sword and cut down the beasts. The building behind the monsters collapsed on itself from Nagisa's attack.

"No way! Is he... Are you a huntsman?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"Aw man captain he's just like you."

"Captain?" Nagisa asked. He looked at the man. He had a full beard, three scars that ran across his face, and carried a large mace. The armor he wore had an eagle or bird of some kind... "Cardin?"

The man raised a brow in suspicion. "How do you know me?"

"We went to Beacon together. It's me Nagisa Shiota."

"Hmm... Thought you died. What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Cardin almost unimpressed by the revelation.

"I'm off to fight Boros... How long has it been since... Since the Fall of Irithyll?" Asked Nagisa suspicious.

"Little over 17 years Shiota. C'mon I'm taking you with me... There's someone I need you to see, but first we have to complete the mission. Pope, Onions hail Zavala tell her we've got Chimeran Legionnaires in the vicinity and triple A."

"Radio's out boss can't hail her. They must be jamming our signal."

"Shit! Okay then Pope, Onions stay here watch over the merchandise. Rojas take the rest and look for those jammers. As for you Shiota you're coming with me there's one more thing we need to get on the grocery list."

Nagisa nodded and followed Cardin away from the group. "That boy just now Onions... Are there no more huntsmen around?"

"Not as many as there used to be. When Boros took over Remnant the first decree was for all huntsmen to be turned over or face his wrath. All the governments complied for the most part. They put many of them into reintegration camps."

"I'm guessing many now work for him?"

"What you saw just now... Those Chimeran Legionnaires, the huge beasts, those were huntsmen and huntresses."

"WHAT!?"

"Keep it down!"

"How?"

"I don't know probably has something to do with Ozpin."

"Ozpin?"

"I'll let Pyrrha brief you."

"She's alive." Nagisa smiled thankful that they had escaped Boros.

"She's not the same as she was Shiota... You'll see soon enough."

"What happened to your team?"

"Dead... Just like everyone else."

They kept walking in complete and total silence until they reached a large air base. They base had several docked fighters as well as three large cruisers and a few cargo ships. "That right there is what we are after."

Nagisa saw Cardin pointing at the base, but could not really see what he was pointing at. "What is it?"

"Shiota we're gonna go down there and kill them all."

"What? Why?"

"You see all that stuff. That's enough to arm and feed Bastion for months, and besides I'm sick and tired of these small shopping runs Pyrrha makes us go through."

"It's gonna be a hell of a fight."

"Yeah it is." Cardin jumped down and began his assault on the base.

Nagisa jumped down and began helping Cardin. Nagisa saw Cardin's mace turn into a bladed whip and began tearing apart several soldiers. He was practically enjoying himself. Nagisa placed his hands on the ground and summoned ten heavily armored snakes to help them even out the odds.

"Never seen you do that before. New trick?" Asked Cardin with his back against Nagisa.

"Yeah guess you could say I've learned a few things."

Nagisa began rushing the Chimeran monsters as he charged his sword with aura and cut through their armor. He saw his snakes wrapping themselves around the soldiers eating them, crushing them. One of the soldiers boarded a fighter and began firing and Nagisa and Cardin. Both of them found a tank to cover themselves behind. Nagisa saw one of Cardin's men armed with a missile launcher take down the fighter. Finally Nagisa and Cardin began mopping up the rest of the enemy soldiers.

"Captain what the hell was that? You know Admiral Nikos is gonna have your ass right?" Said one of the soldiers.

"Shut it Lisbon. Rojas call Pope and Onions have them bring the Mastodon over. And hail Zavala and the rest of the group tell them we hit pay dirt. Shrimp come over here for a sec."

Nagisa followed Cardin as the rest of the soldiers began hoarding the supplies and loading them onto the freighters. "What's up?"

"When we get to Bastion I'm gonna need you to go here." Cardin handed Nagisa a piece of paper with an address.

"What's this for?" Nagisa asked.

"Trust me on this. If Pyrrha finds out about you it's over. Especially with Squall."

"Squall?"

"Pyrrha's boy toy. Guy's a fucking push over, but he has pull with Bastion. Besides it's for the best I need to figure out a way to explain this."

"What's really going on Cardin?"

"You don't miss a beat do you? I'll explain when I get home. My men are loyal trust me just don't draw too much attention okay?"

"Fine."

Nagisa was forced to hide inside a crate. Cardin promised him Onions and Rojas would send for his weapons at Cardin's house. Finally Onions opened the crate. "Welcome to Bastion."

Nagisa saw the city surrounded by a huge wall, surrounded by various gun towers, and had a small fleet orbiting its skies. There was only one building at the center that was taller than all others. "That's our HQ. Where Admiral Nikos along with our government have their meetings." Said Onions as Nagisa began exiting the crate. "I'll have your weapons ready later."

"Thanks."

"So are you like really Nagisa Shiota... The dude Boros called Nassar Embry?" Rojas asked in excitement.

"Yeah."

"No way man that's so cool! You gotta come to my son's birthday party next week he was a huge fan."

"Sure thing Rojas."

Onions hit Rojas over the head. "Dude what about keeping a low profile?"

"C'mon man I'm not gonna miss out on this opportunity. Besides Nassar Embry, the party is at Embry square. I'll be Remnant's greatest dad for fucking ever with this."

"You know it's Ouriah now right?" Said Onions.

"Always been Remnant to me man. C'mon we'll take you to Cardin's."

Nagisa followed the two through the streets of Bastion. Some of the conditions were deplorable, but they could be worst off. The buildings were mostly rust shacks along with some aluminum houses here and there. The streets were small and cramped many of the people had a difficulty getting through. "I gotta ask why do they call you Onions?"

Rojas laughed and Onions simply cringed. "So this one time we were supposed to be stealing a weapons shipment from Chimeran Legionnaires when this guy who's only barely been on his first mission makes a beeline for the crates."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"We grab the crate and we evac immediately not even bothering to check what was inside. We look and what do we find..."

"Onions." Nagisa finished.

"Yep. Greatest moment of my life. Not so much for Onions here."

"In your sleep that's when I'll do it."

Nagisa and the other two stopped in front of Cardin's house. "Well here you go. We'll have your weapons later."

"Thanks." Nagisa stepped inside the house. It was relatively larger than he thought. He looked around the house and noticed that the decorations were not what he would have expected from someone like Cardin. He went to look at one of the book cases and saw a picture of Cardin, a woman, and a small boy.

"Never would have figured Cardin for a family man. Maybe they're out or something."

Nagisa lied down on the couch. He remembered the last conversation with Pyrrha he had at the Summit Ball. Then he remembered Cardin's mention of the Squall guy. "I'll just kick his ass."

Pyrrha POV

Pyrrha had Cardin give her a full report on the mission. "So Cardin how did you manage to steal so many ships, weapons, and supplies from the base?" Asked Pyrrha narrowing her eyes onto him.

"Deceit, deception, and a big fucking mace." Answered Cardin.

"Hmm..." Something else was going on she was sure of it.

"Admiral Nikos, Cardin here has given us a major advantage we need these supplies. His unit has had a high success rate since his promotion." Spoke Amodar praising him.

"Hmm... Who knows maybe he turned traitor and Vizara gave him all that as a token of good faith." Spoke Squall.

"Care to say that again jackass?" There was a hint of anger in Cardin's tone.

"Just saying I mean Team what was it? Oh right Team CRDL was all but wiped out save for their leader. Seriously how do we know that the only reason you are successful is because you turned traitor and Vizara is giving you these things in exchange for information."

Cardin drew his mace. "I'm gonna give you one chance to not piss me off."

"The point of the matter is Cardin that you had strict orders to grab the medical supplies and run, not steal all of this. You put the mission and your men in danger." Said Pyrrha.

"The mission was fucking suicidal. And I know that you Squall and your cum receptacle over here are the ones who gave it to me." Cardin pointed to Squall and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha held back her anger. She did want Cardin dead... For many reasons. "You and your unit will have all your passes revoked and suspended. You will be assigned to Alpha Outpost in two weeks."

"Tch we'll see about that." Cardin left the room.

"Admiral Nikos if I may..." Amodar began.

"Admiral have the ships repurposed and pressed into service immediately. Have the engineers run a thorough scan make sure they weren't bugged."

"Yes ma'am."

"Colonel Farron."

"Ma'am."

"Begin redistributing the supplies adequately, but send the medical supplies to Zakera Ward first we may have another outbreak."

"Yes ma'am."

"Fang."

"Yo."

"Have your huntsmen teams run patrols and radio checks on all bases and outposts."

"On it."

"Meeting adjourned."

Pyrrha pinched the bridge of her nose she had to figure out a way to get rid of Cardin now. She noticed Squall was the only one to remain in the room sitting next to her. "Squall I'm not in the fucking mood right now."

"About Cardin what are we going to do?"

"Hope that Boros sends someone competent enough to get rid of him and his unit."

Squall leaned in and was about to kiss Pyrrha. Pyrrha stopped him. "Get out or I will see you out."

"Okay."

Squall finally exited the room. Pyrrha looked at the city from the top of the tower. 17 years and nothing no word from anyone. Pyrrha pulled out a picture from the desk drawer. She saw herself, Coco, Yang, Cinder, Winter, Weiss, Maid Gunner, Raven, and a small Ashe together smiling. The last time she saw them was well over 10 years ago. She pulled out another picture she had that Winter had given her of Nagisa sleeping. Memories began rushing back of the night they spent together in Atlas.

"My someone's a little horny!"

"What the hell do you want MEFE?"

"Just thought I'd stop by... So we gonna masturbate in your office or what?"

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"You are alone."

"I have Squall."

"He sucks! Nagisa was a million times better. He could actually make you cum! Squall can't do that. Cardin was right you are a cum receptacle."

"He has his uses."

"So do your fingers. Last I recall I saw you masturbating to that same picture after he blew his load inside of you."

"Fuck off MEFE."

"Why aren't we rescuing Nagisa?"

"Who's to say Boros hasn't killed him yet?" Asked Pyrrha.

"You have this huge army and you aren't even gonna save him?"

"Like he saved us? Like he saved you?"

"You killed me remember I gave you my Apostle so that you could have the life that I couldn't."

"To hell with you I need a shower."

Pyrrha left MEFE although in truth MEFE couldn't leave her side even if she wanted to. She reached her apartment which was located two floors below the meeting room. She stepped in and took the hottest shower she could. It was something she did on routine when she thought about him. Coco said that Nagisa could barely stand when he fought Boros. If... If he was... After all this time? MEFE had a point there were no public announcements or executions made with his name. But then why hasn't he made his return yet? Why hasn't he saved us? No... Nagisa abandoned them plain and simple, and if he didn't they were left to fend for themselves.

She stepped out of the shower, and looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't aged a day, and she was now Admiral and leader of an entire city. Her eyes resembled a snake's and her incisors had grown out. But at least she didn't look like Ozpin... Or Ironwood. She looked like a half faunus for the most part. She laughed at that. There weren't any more faunus or half faunus left anymore only humans, Chimera, her, and Boros.

She heard a knock on the door. "It's me."

"Yeah what is it?"

"It's important are you almost done?" Asked Squall.

"Yeah let me just..." Pyrrha grabbed a bath robe and stepped outside. "What is it?"

"Uh right so listen we've been together for five years now and I thought..."

"You want me to marry you?"

"Yeah."

"You have to say no Cleavage." Pyrrha looked at MEFE who was making gestures behind Squall.

"Okay."

"You fucking bitch!"

Nagisa POV

Nagisa saw Cardin arrive with a dissatisfied look on his face. "Your wife and kid aren't here yet. Just thought you should know."

"They're never here Shiota."

"Divorce?"

"Dead... Been that way for... Seven almost eight years now. Died during the Fall of Perseus here in Vacuo."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. It's Pyrrha's for making a stupid decision."

"What kind of decision?"

Cardin sighed. "After the Fall of, and by the way all of our battles start that way."

"I figured, but didn't want to assume."

"After the Fall of Pomeroy we were only a small band of airships trying to stay alive. For days Ghaun and several Interdictor class vessels hounded us. Pyrrha decided that it was best to split us up and link up elsewhere. We did at Perseus, but lost a lot of ships on the way. We held the city for a few days, but we had to abandon many of our own people."

"I see."

"But that was a long time ago." Cardin looked at Nagisa. "We are gonna need to change your appearance and give you a new identity."

"Can't I go to Pyrrha?"

"You can... But you might not like it. Besides it's about time I've hunted bigger game."

"So got a name for me yet?"

Cardin sat in front of Nagisa. "Hmm... Arcade Gannon."

"Okay then I'm gonna need some make up and hair dye."

"Hmm I think I can help with that. Wait here let me call someone."

There was a knock on the door. "It's Zavala."

"It's open I was about to call you."

"Yeah well then..." Zavala punched Cardin's jaw.

"I figured you'd be pissed."

"REVOKED!? Fucking revoked Cardin!?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"You okay man?"

"Who are you?"

"Nagisa Shiota. Zavala I presume?"

"Nikos is gonna fucking kill you when she finds out you're hiding him."

"Listen I need you to get make up and hair dye anything else?" Cardin turned to Nagisa.

"Contact lenses if you can."

Zavala sighed. "He better get assigned to our unit and not Fang's."

"I'll get Amodar on it."

"Yeah I'll be back tomorrow with your stuff."

Nagisa laid down on the couch. "Cardin the faunus..."

"There aren't anymore faunus or half faunus. There's only the Chimera now."

"I see." Nagisa finally let sleep overtake him.

Nagisa awoke to find all the products he needed in the coffee table next to him. He saw a note as well. "Got your shit here."

"Thank you Zavala." Nagisa headed towards the restroom and began... He tried to change his hair color to black first. "Just in case." Then he began applying the hair dye. "Now contact lenses."

After a few minutes Nagisa finished and walked out. "You done?"

"Yeah whatcha think?"

"Well it'll be harder to recognize you that's what's important. Now come on I need to get you to Amodar's to get you assigned to my unit."

"Why?"

"Because he's not an asshole. If the others know how good you are it'll be difficult. Squall will want you in the Bastion Guard. Fang will want you with the Huntsmen Vanguard Unit. Farron with Guardian Corps. You get me?"

"Yeah. So how many huntsmen and huntresses are left?"

"Little over a hundred. Most serve with Fang's unit. She was part of the Imperial Guard here in Vacuo. She's married to Farron."

"Guardian Corps Farron?"

"Yeah they are a police force mostly as well as militia. She used to be the daughter of one of the generals that we picked up. Amodar controls the Navy which is just a few ships. Then there's Squall he controls the Bastion Guard."

"What do they do?"

"Mostly secure the outposts and bases scattered around Bastion make sure Boros hasn't found us yet. Standard military basically."

"And Pyrrha?"

"Controls Pyrrha's Marauders... That's all of us. I'm sure you've seen the symbol."

"Okay then let's go."

Cardin led Nagisa to the central tower to get him enlisted into his unit. Nagisa was mesmerized by the change of scenery it was certainly cleaner and nicer than where Cardin lived. There was actual green no more brown. Nagisa saw several soldiers moving about in due earnest.

"Something's up."

"What is it?"

"Wait here."

Nagisa waited for Cardin as many more officers gathered around a holo screen. He saw his brother Boros give a speech. The speech was unimportant what was important was the massive vessel behind him. It was easily three times the size of an Atlesian Dreadnought. There wasn't just the single vessel either there were dozens of them. He was able to amass such a fleet in just 17 years!

Cardin came rushing back. "Come on shrimp let's go we've got our orders."

"What happened?"

"We've been assigned to Epsilon."

"Epsilon?"

"Later just follow me so I can get you some gear."

Nagisa followed Cardin into the Armory floor of the tower. Even the soldiers here were in a rush!

"Cardin what can I get you?"

"Get me whatever it is you can to arm up the boy."

"Hmm hope you don't turn out like Onions. Well lucky for you we have a uniform your size here. Let me go and get the rest of your gear. You can change over there in that locker room."

Nagisa took the uniform and headed to the locker room to get changed. The uniform itself was nothing special, but it did have ballistic fiber mesh. The material was light weight, it's machine washable, and dryer friendly. He put on the tactical vest and holster, and walked back out. He noticed some guns, ammo, and miscellaneous gear spread on the table for him.

He finished putting everything where it needed to be. "Okay follow me we have to find the rest of my unit and head towards the dock."

"Cardin."

"Yeah shrimp?"

"What the hell's going on? Why's everyone in such a rush?"

"Fleet flying close to Bastion. We're going to engage them and drive them away."

"Why not let them come here?"

"Listen... Gannon we don't have the numbers or ships to take on a fleet that size. Which is why we are going to steal one of them."

"What!?"

Cardin leaned closer. "Maybe you haven't noticed yet, but Pyrrha is more concerned with keeping her ass alive. I couldn't care less I want to kill these assholes."

"So which one are we going to steal?"

"The one called the Prosecutor. It's Overseer Vizara's pride and joy. Lucky for us it's the one leading the fleet. We capture it, and Pyrrha will have her hands full dealing with us now."

Nagisa had a difficult time keeping up with Cardin as many other soldiers bumped into him and made their way to the dock. He bumped into someone and fell underneath them. "I'm sorry I..."

His mind went blank when he saw her. She hadn't aged a day! Her pupils were different kind of like his when he transformed and her incisors were sharper. Pyrrha stood up and offered her hand to Nagisa. He took it albeit hesitantly. All the soldiers around him looked at the spectacle.

"Who's your C.O.?"

"Cardin Winchester ma'am."

"I see you better be off then."

"Yeah." Nagisa turned around and took one step when Pyrrha placed a hand in his shoulder.

"What's your name soldier?"

"Arcade Gannon ma'am."

"Hmm rookie?"

"Yeah."

"Off you go then don't die now." Pyrrha let him go.

Nagisa didn't waste any time and hurried to the dock.

Pyrrha POV

Pyrrha felt something familiar from the boy. She pushed it aside and continued on towards the war room with Amodar and Farron. She made it inside and saw several warships on display. "What's the situation?"

"Small fleet of six vessels with Vizara's flagship. She hasn't found us yet."

"Shall I prepare the ships for evacuation ma'am?" Asked Farron.

"How close are they?"

"Epsilon outpost found them. They haven't been discovered yet."

"Hmm okay who do we have on station?"

"Cardin's unit is going in to provide support. I've scrambled five fighter squadrons. Fang and her unit are almost there, but they are a ways out."

"Okay. Have Cardin and anyone else Epsilon can scramble to lure them away. Have the fighters provide support only after they are they have set up the trap. Is Vizara taking part in the attack?"

"Her flagship the Prosecutor is there, but no confirmation as to whether she is there." Stated Farron.

"Have Fang hole up in Epsilon just in case... Something's amiss. Farron have Squall send a few more squads to Epsilon. Amodar I want you to load up a handful of tanks and provide support for Epsilon."

"Ma'am."

Amodar and Farron left Pyrrha alone. She couldn't take that boy's face out of her mind. Who was he? He seemed familiar, but...

"I thought he was cute let's ask him out."

"MEFE get the hell out."

"Why are you marrying Squall? You don't even love him."

"It's about time I..."

"Fuck you if you say let go. Nagisa is still out there. He needs our help."

"And we need his."

"If Coco and the rest could see you now..."

"Fuck them they made their choice. Especially Yang and Cinder."

"They had a daughter of course they were going to choose her over us."

"Fuck this I need to get out of here."

"Where are you going?"

"To the brothel where else."

"The only reason you sleep with Aria is because she has blue eyes and hair like him."

"I don't remember fucking Coco for that reason."

"And she left you as I recall."

Pyrrha simply left annoyed with MEFE.

Nagisa POV

Nagisa was onboard the Skyranger with Cardin's unit. "Command gave us an order to engage the enemy and lure them away from Epsilon. Once we lure them away we will spring up a trap located at these coordinates. Amodar has scrambled a few fighters to provide air support."

"Is Vizara there?" Asked Rojas.

"That's what we are going to find out."

"Uh what?" Asked Onions.

"Zavala is going to drop us off at the Prosecutor, and we are going to steal the ship."

"Uh what about our orders?"

"These are your orders. Now get set for a combat drop."

Nagisa loaded a fresh magazine into his rifle. A part of him went nostalgic being onboard the Skyranger with other SCAFA Legionnaires. Another was the weapon they gave him was from that time. The M5A2 Folsom Carbine which fires .303 tungsten jacket rounds in a 50 bullet magazine armed with an M200 40 mm grenade launcher. They really preserved the rifles well he was amazed and thankful.

"Why are you smiling you know they gave you an old gun right?" Said Pope.

"I fought with SCAFA using Skyrangers and rifles like this one."

"Cool." Said Rojas.

"Alright boys get ready we're coming up on the Prosecutor." Said Zavala through the intercom.

The ship began to shake as flak and missiles attempted to hit their mark. Nagisa had to remember to compliment Zavala maneuvering these things was always a pain in the ass. "You guys are gonna get one shot."

Cardin signaled the men to stand up and turn towards the exit. The red light turned green as the door opened and everyone jumped out immediately. They landed on a railing platform overlooking one of the major guns firing on the rest of the Skyrangers. "Get out Zavala we got it from here."

"Good luck." Zavala flew off evading the missiles and flak that tried to shoot her out of the sky.

"Rojas take the bridge. Shiota you're with me we're hitting the command center."

"Got it."

Nagisa followed Cardin towards the command center while Rojas led the rest to take the bridge. "So what are we doing Cardin?"

"Figuring out why they are here. Vizara never comes out in the open let alone with such a small force. Something's going on here."

"Cardin it's Rojas."

"Come in."

"It's a fucking ghost ship! There's nobody here."

"Pope what do you have on the IFF?"

"Just us... Wait I got a ping."

"Where?"

"Command center."

"Shiota let's hurry. The rest of you hold position I don't like it."

"You got it boss."

Nagisa and Cardin made haste through the corridors, and stairwells to the command center. Rojas was right there was nobody aboard the vessel. They were finally right outside the command center. Nagisa and Cardin each took position on both sides of the door. Cardin pressed the door switch, and both rushed inside. The room was empty they couldn't see anybody. Nagisa made way to the computer to figure out what was going on.

"What have you got shrimp?" Asked Cardin still scanning the room.

"Good luck."

"What?"

"That's what it says. Good luck."

Cardin looked at the computer screen. Nagisa turned around and continued his search throughout the room. He saw a chair move slightly, but when he turned it all the way there was no one sitting there. Nagisa noticed a few scratch marks on the floor. He kneeled down and traced his fingers over the marks. Then he looked at the ceiling and saw the same marks, but no sign of what made them. "Cardin I don't think we're alone."

"Yeah I figured. Rojas it's Cardin do you read?"

"Yeah we're still here boss man."

"It's a trap. Can you contact Epsilon?"

"Not from here we'd need to get to the bridge."

"Fuck! Okay we're coming to get you. Shrimp let's go."

Nagisa walked towards Cardin, but suddenly hit something. He couldn't see anything. He placed his hand on the object and felt it. Nagisa aimed his rifle at it and began firing. Suddenly the object became visible as it evaded Nagisa's gunfire. Nagisa got a closer look at it, it was a machine a robot with large claws with human characteristics. It was nimble too as it jumped from surface to surface evading Nagisa's gunfire. Suddenly more of the machines revealed themselves and began attacking Nagisa and Cardin.

"Rojas come in we've got Chameleon Sentries."

"Shit need back up?"

"We got this one, but stay close watch your corners."

Nagisa placed his hands on the floor and summoned several snakes. Cardin drew his mace and attempted to hit several of the sentries. Nagisa's rifle could barely pierce through it's tough armor, he switched to his grenade launcher and fired. He was able to hit one of the sentries, but it shook off the hit as if it were nothing. Nagisa placed his hand on his back choosing to use his swords. He couldn't feel the handles... "Oh fuck I forgot them!"

"Fuck Shiota just fuck!"

One of his snakes managed to stranglehold one of the sentries. Nagisa rushed to its position placed his rifle on its head an unloaded the full clip. Finally the thing was down. Nagisa called back his snakes as the sentries began closing in on their position. Cardin and Nagisa opted for a retreat and rushed to Rojas's position.

"Rojas status."

"They're here too. We're trying to make our way to the bridge now."

"Fuck okay let's not waste any time splitting up just hurry and warn Epsilon. Shrimp let's go."

Nagisa and Cardin didn't waste any time getting to the bridge as they helped Rojas and the rest push forward. "Shrimp lead the push I'll cover the rear."

"Got it."

Nagisa and a few of the unit kept pushing forward as they emptied their guns into the sentries. They were barely able to make it inside as many more kept following them from behind. Cardin was barely able to make it inside as Nagisa closed the door and shot the lock. "Pope you get Epsilon. The rest close off all access points. Shrimp on me we're shooting down the rest of these assholes."

Nagisa made his way to one of the gun controls and began firing on the nearest vessel. Nagisa could hear the sentries pounding at the door, but remained focused on firing on the remaining vessels. The vessels responded in kind and laid a barrage of missiles on the Prosecutor. Finally they shit the last one down, but the ship itself was on its last legs.

"Cardin I got Epsilon they say a ship is heading their way."

"How big?"

"Massive it's an assault class acclamator ship."

"Designation?"

"Bospherus."

"Shit that thing is probably loaded with Goliath mech tanks and Titan class Chimera. This ship is on it's last legs... So much for capturing it and Vizara. Okay we crash it into the Bosperus, and hope we kill as many as we can."

"Amodar has already redeployed the rest of the units to Epsilon..."

"What is it Pope?"

"I've got Admiral Nikos on the line."

The squad heard the pounding on the door as the sentries kept trying to get in. "Give her here. Go for Cardin."

"Cardin just what the hell do you think..."

"Oh no the sentries broke through. They're killing my men. Onions is getting eviscerated blah..." Cardin said unenthusiastically and handed the radio to Pope.

"Why me man?"

"You made us go back for those weapons that's why." Added Rojas.

"Barricade the doors and call Zavala and tell her to pick us up on the bridge."

"Sir."

The ship was barely able to maintain itself during the flight. Cardin and Nagisa aimed the ship's weapons at the Bospherus and began to open fire. The Bospherus began returning fire as it began deploying it's forces and laid siege on Epsilon. The sentries were almost through, and there was still no sign of Zavala. Cardin set the ship on auto pilot into a direct trajectory with the Bospherus. Nagisa set his guns to auto cycle and kept them on auto fire as he rushed back to help the men hold the sentries. Cardin saw Zavala hold the Skyranger steadily in front of the bridge.

"Everyone get onboard now!" Cardin then broke the glass as several of his men already made way.

"Go all of you I got this." Said Nagisa as he held the barricade together.

"Shrimp hurry up!"

"Go now I'll be fine."

Cardin POV

Cardin boarded the Skyranger as he watched Shiota fight off the Sentries that broke through.

"We're gonna leave him?" Asked Rojas.

"He'll be fine he's survived worst like Boros."

"Zavala get us out of here!"

Zavala flew the transport away from the Prosecutor. Cardin could see several Goliaths and Titan Chimera already attacking Epsilon. The Prosecutor finally collided with the Bospherus landing on top of the troops it had already deployed leaving only a handful intact.

"Zavala get us on board that Goliath we're gonna even the odds. Just so it's out there you are to call Shiota Arcade Gannon. Consider that a standing order."

"Sir."

Zavala evaded Titan fire as it tried to get on the head of the Goliath. She opened the hatch and poured all of the troops onto it. Cardin made a hole with his mace and ordered his men onto it. He was the last to finally jump in and began engaging the Chimeran crew inside the Goliath.

"Pope, Onions control room. Rojas take the rest and begin mopping them up."

Cardin kept mopping up the last of the crew members giving Pope and Onions a clear shot to the control room. Cardin took command of the Goliath and began firing at the remaining two. One of the Goliaths fired its Hadron Cannon killing off a few of the soldiers on the ground. Cardin armed the torpedoes and took down the last one.

"Alright everyone let's get the hell out of here. Tell command we got a new toy in our arsenal."

"Zavala..."

"Already got the kid we're coming to you now."

"Let's go."

Cardin and his men exited the Goliath to meet and angry Pyrrha and Squall. Cardin performed a mocked salute only to be received by Pyrrha's fist to his jaw. Cardin fell to his knees and spit out some blood.

"You're welcome."

"You endangered the mission and your men for the last time Cardin." Pyrrha drew her spear and aimed the tip at Cardin's head.

Rojas and the rest aimed their weapons at Pyrrha, whilst Squall had his men aimed theirs at them. "Easy there Rojas."

"Fuck you Squall! Just give the order sir and we'll unload on these pricks."

"Calm down Rojas. Everyone stand down." Ordered Cardin. "Look Pyrrha I'm sick and tired of always being on the defensive it's about time we took the fight to Boros."

"We don't have the..."

"Fuck you! You're scared aren't you. Coco told me what happened at Irithyll. Well tough shit we've all lost people. I lost my team, my wife, and my son. And I'll be damned if I spend my last days on this earth scouring like a fucking rat."

"At the risk of losing your men? What about the families back at Bastion? What about them?"

"With all due respect ma'am fuck you!" Rojas began speaking. "Have you seen the conditions our people live in? Outbreaks, disease, hunger... Shit we don't need Boros to kill us off we're already doing that ourselves."

"Yeah he's right. How many people died of cholera? How many died because we couldn't put food on the table? Anyone else remember the Winter of Sorrow? I had to bury my entire family." Said Pope. "At least Cardin here isn't afraid to take the fight to Boros."

"Well Pyrrha what's it going to be?" Asked Cardin as he began rising to his feet.

Pyrrha raised her spear only to be stopped by Fang grabbing her arm. "Admiral I know the two of you don't exactly get along, but we managed to score a huge victory here. Let's not choke on our pride. Besides Vizara is getting closer we have to move people to safety if she got this close to Epsilon."

"Fine then. Amodar have salvage crews scavenge what they can from the crashed ships."

"Roger that."

"What about Gannon, Cardin? Doesn't look like he made it."

Cardin wore a smug smile on his face. "Zavala has him on the Skyranger. You're welcome to look." Cardin then pointed to Shiota as he stepped off the transport waiving his rifle in the air.

"Quite the recruit if he managed to survive the crash. I wonder..."

Cardin cursed Zavala's timing and the Shrimp's survival skills at that instant.

"You leave my men out of this."

"They are my men too Cardin."

"Ma'am?" Asked Fang.

"I'm just gonna go... Congratulate him."

Cardin saw Nagisa walking in their direction as Pyrrha was about to meet him halfway with Squall in tow. Fang stood next to Cardin. "Kid's made of tough shit if he survived."

"You have no idea."

"You worried about him?" Asked Fang.

"Worried about them."

"Them?"

"Long story."

Cardin and Fang walked towards Nagisa as he stopped halfway through to meet Pyrrha and Squall.

"So Gannon how did you and Cardin meet?" Asked Squall.

"I stole his food several times."

"Really?"

"Well my parents were both dead so..."

"He took you in?"

"More like I forced him to. Isn't that right Cardin?"

"Yeah that's about right. Are you two done?"

"Almost." Pyrrha took a closer inspection of the boy. "Tell me something Gannon are you a spy?"

"No ma'am."

"Well then let me ask you one simple question."

"Okay what is it?"

"When was the Winter of Sorrow?"

"Uh... Winter? Was that not it?" Nagisa looked at Cardin who just sighed in defeat.

"How many years ago?"

"Oh uh..." Nagisa looked at Cardin.

"No look at me." Pyrrha held his face with both her hands. "When was it?"

"5?"

Pyrrha smiled. "Take him away." Ordered Squall.

"Pyrrha you're going to regret this." Said Cardin.

"Will I?"

"Shrimp just do it doesn't matter anymore."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay Pyrrha I know that you gave a class session at Beacon about jelly sap used to enhance sexual performance."

"Hmm Cardin knows that he's been telling everyone."

"I know you mastered Aural Arts from Yada Touka."

Pyrrha looked at the boy more seriously now. She drew her spear and aimed it at his face. "Fuck you."

"It's me Pyrrha it's Nagisa."

"FUCK YOU!" Pyrrha began fighting Nagisa whilst he tried his best to avoid getting hit.

"Nagisa Shiota, Nassar Embry, The Devourer, Boros's brother?" Asked Fang.

"Yeah that's him."

"Should we..." Fang began.

"Nah they'll get it sorted out. Let's go we have wounded to tend to."

Pyrrha POV

No matter how hard she tried Nagisa was still better than her. "I said stand still."

"No."

"It's your fault! You destroyed everything! You evil, maniacal, sadistic pompous asshole, big sword, but doesn't know how to use it jackass who left without saying goodbye!" Pyrrha struck Nagisa's weapon as he blocked her spear.

"I'm sorry I..."

"C'mon cleavage we can use this to our advantage for make up sex... And pity sex." Said MEFE who was busy making sand angels on the ground.

"Tch... For how long have you been back?" Pyrrha sheathed her spear.

"Almost a week. I ran into Cardin when they attacked the airbase."

"Can we trust him?" Asked Squall.

"Maybe assuming he doesn't run away again." Said Pyrrha. "Squall stay here supervise the salvage. Nagisa you're coming with me. Zavala to Bastion."

"Ma'am."

Pyrrha and Nagisa boarded the transport and were taken to Bastion.

"Where are the rest?" Asked Nagisa.

"I don't know. Yang, Cinder, Ashe, Maid Gunner, and Raven were supposedly in Vale. Coco, Weiss, and Winter were in Atlas. We lost contact years ago."

"Aren't there other resistance cells?"

"Maybe in Mistral, but that place is a goddamned battlefield. Besides Boros crushed all opposition the academies were taken over or worst... Destroyed. With the exception of Beacon."

"Why Beacon? What's there?"

"The Axanar Institute. It's where Boros develops and manufactures his weapons."

"What about the teachers from Beacon? Glynda? Ozpin? Oobleck? Port? Anybody?"

"All killed except for Ozpin he serves Boros now. Boros turned him into... Something. Almost looks like a Chimera. Shit Nagisa there aren't anymore huntsmen or huntresses we died out years ago."

"And the Grimm? The Jigua? I haven't seen any faunus or half faunus. Where are they?"

"Killed, killed, converted into Chimera. Boros wiped them all out never stood a chance. He united all the kingdoms against them. It was a massacre."

"Why did the group split? Why aren't you with the rest?"

"We had certain... Differences."

"Those being?"

"I'm here they are not."

"Are you an Apostle?"

"Yeah."

After landing in Bastion Pyrrha led Nagisa to her apartment to continue their conversation. "You guy's built the city so quick."

"Most of the center and outskirts already existed from a time when Vacuo wanted to expand. We were in luck that Boros hadn't found it yet. We've been here ever since trying to scrape some sort of livelihood."

"Aren't you guys training any huntsmen?"

"No. We don't have the time, resources, or even someone who can."

"Well you do now."

"Nagisa as much as I would appreciate having an extra team of huntsmen most of these people lack the strength to do it. Some of them can't even fight their way out of their beds."

"What the hell happened to you Pyrrha?"

"Me? What about you? I lost everyone I cared for in Irithyll. Where the hell were you all these years?"

"Apophis... I was trying to look for a way to stop him."

"Well?"

"I found one, but it's not going to be easy."

"It never is with you."

"Yeah... Well then I guess..."

"Why didn't you tell us... Tell me you would be gone?"

"In case you guys were captured I couldn't risk letting Boros know."

"And sticking together?"

"Pyrrha I wasn't in Remnant during all this time."

"Where were you?"

"I was at the Twisting Nether."

"Where is that?"

"In another dimension far away from here. Morn and I were looking into Apophis's birthplace. It's also where I was born."

"Morn?"

"I met him in Menagerie he's the one who saved me in Irithyll from Boros after I helped you guys escape."

"And where is he?"

"I dunno he's tracking Apophis trying to figure out a way to buy me time to find the Architect and the Ark."

"And I assume you want an army?"

"If you are offering. I'll also take a really good team."

Pyrrha walked to the door and made sure she locked it. "That depends."

"On what?"

"How you perform in the sack."

Rojas POV

Rojas along with the unit were busy scraping for any usable materials from the ships. They were in luck as they found a few Goliath mechs intact. "Yeah now that Embry is with us Nikos has to take our side."

"Wouldn't be so sure Rojas."

"Oh come on Peyton it's fucking Nassar Embry man! If anybody can do it it's him."

"Cardin?" Peyton turned to Cardin as he carried several steel sheets.

"There was a time when maybe it would have made a difference. Now I don't know."

"Told you."

"Fuck off Peyton! Come on boss. Do you really think Nikos has gone off the deep end?"

"She hasn't proved us wrong so far. Now hurry it up we have to finish up before Vizara sends backup."

Overall they were able to secure a large armament and metal from the wreckage of the ships. Rojas and the rest sat down to catch their breaths and rest for a moment. "So Rojas is Embry gonna go to your son's birthday?"

"Shit Pope I forgot to remind him! Well it's still three days away. I'll do it later."

"How old is he now?"

"He's going to be six. Hard to believe its been so long."

"Yeah... To think it's been so long."

"Almost feels normal doesn't it?"

"That it does."

Rojas saw Onions coming their way. "Guys we got new orders. Amodar wants us to recon the Wall keep an eye out for any other ships coming this way."

Rojas looked at the rest of his unit. "You heard the man pack your shit we leave in five. I'll get Cardin and meet you guys at the transport."

Rojas saw Cardin talking to Fang as he called out to him. "Captain we have new orders from Amodar."

"Yeah I know he told me. Let's get going."

Rojas along with the rest of the unit boarded the transport and made their way towards the Wall. "Amodar wants us to do recon only. Which is what we are going to do."

"What about taking the fight to them?" Asked Rojas.

"We fire one bullet Rojas and the entire Empire of Ouro will be on our asses. We play it safe on this one. Believe me it pisses me off too, but we don't have the shrimp backing us up."

"We're coming up on the insertion point. Good luck out there."

"Go go go."

Rojas exited the transport and scanned his surroundings. "We're clear."

"Good we'll split up cover more ground. Rojas take Pope, Onions, and Peyton. I'll take the rest remember recon only. And don't shoot your guns or mouths off unless it's to defend yourself."

"Sir. Okay on me let's go." Rojas and the rest made his way towards a cliff on the farthest side of the insertion point. They had to figure out if what they just saw was a recon fleet, patrol, or the beginnings of an invasion force. They reached the cliffside and looked down on the massive wall that stood dividing the borders of Vale and Vacuo.

The wall itself was immense at least five miles high, reached both seas, and was armed with anti air, anti infantry, anti vehicle weapons. Rojas remembered when they first attempted to attack the wall more than ninety percent of their forces were decimated. Returning here he could still see the carcasses from his vantage point the ships and bodies cooking under the hot sun.

"Peyton you have eyes on anything?" Asked Onions.

"Same old same old not a damn thing. What about you guys?"

"I have movement, but I can't tell if it's another patrol or some routine inspection." Said Pope.

"Where?" Asked Rojas.

"Fifty meters from that AA tower to the right under the patrol ship."

Rojas zoomed in to where Pope was pointing. "Holy shit that's Admiral Ghaun and Admiral Ironwood!"

"The leaders of Boros's armies? What're they doing here?" Asked Onions.

"Maybe they've come to kill Vizara since she lost her ship." Said Pope.

"One can only hope." Rojas pulled out his radio. "Sir we have eyes on Admiral Ghaun and Admiral Ironwood."

"Fuck me! What're they doing here?" Asked Cardin over the radio.

"No idea sir, but it's definitely not good."

"Well then that does it we'll spend the rest of the day and night here see if they don't send any more ships. Update every hour."

"Sir. So anyone brought a deck of cards?"

Rojas looked at the night sky as he was pulling watch duty. Ghaun and Ironwood were still around, and the ships seemed to be pulling extra shifts. "Just you wait you fuckers. Just you wait until we bring that fucker down."

So far it just seemed like a routine inspection nothing out of the ordinary, and that just pissed him off even more. There was obviously something going on for Ghaun and Ironwood to be here, but what? More importantly why wasn't there any recovery attempt being made on the ships they took down? It kept bugging him to no end. Rojas then saw one of the ships leave the wall into Vacuo and drop... Something. He focused his scope on the device that had been dropped, but couldn't really see it from his vantage point. He looked around hoping that there was another place he could get a better vantage point. He spotted a downed cruiser that could provide him with cover and a better spot.

"Guys wake up. Come on."

"What is it?" Asked Onions.

"I just saw a cruiser drop something over there. I'm gonna go in for a closer look I need you guys to cover me."

"Cardin is gonna have your ass." Said Pope.

"That's assuming I'll still have an ass. Now come on."

Rojas was followed by Peyton and Pope leaving Onions to provide overwatch from the cliff. Rojas led the rest to the downed cruiser taking cover from the searchlights. Rojas ordered Peyton to provide overwatch from the cruiser in case they needed a quick exit. Now it was just Rojas and Pope making their way down the cruiser towards a trench.

"Why not get a close look from the downed cruiser?" Asked Pope.

"That was before I saw the trench we have to get closer to it."

"I swear you are just like Cardin."

"Yeah yeah."

They kept walking along the trench until they were at least three miles away from the device. Rojas aimed his scope at it and saw that it was some sort of... Pylon? Bomb? Beacon? He didn't know what it was. Then he saw a beam of light coming down from the moon and into the ground punching a large hole.

"Pope... You saw that right?" Rojas asked.

"Yeah I did kind of wish I hadn't."

"Holy shit are you guys still alive?" Asked Peyton.

"Yeah we were a ways away from it. Fuck we have to get back to Bastion and warn everyone." Said Rojas.

Rojas, Pope, and Peyton reached the cliffside with Onions, and the rest of their unit waited for them.

"So then what was it?" Asked Cardin.

"Some kind of targeting beacon maybe. The beam came from the moon though so they must have a huge gun up there." Said Rojas.

"No shit okay then we have to go now and warn Bastion we can't fight them head on. Not with that kind of firepower. Pope see if you can't hail for pick up."

"On it."

"The rest of you grab you shit we leave now."

Amodar POV

Amodar looked at the holographic image of Bastion as he began strategizing a new defensive tactic against those new cruisers. They were just too big, and their arsenal wasn't big enough to provide any sort of tactical advantage. He sipped some more coffee and began running another simulation. This one he had prepared in secret and could only be done when Admiral Nikos wasn't around due to certain stances. Cardin was right it was about time that they took the fight to them. He ran the simulation this time an attack on the Wall. He could almost taste victory every time, but it was useless even with the added firepower of the Goliath mechs his total casualty rating was at eighty percent. Not enough to survive a counter offensive, nor to push through to Axanar and Atlas.

He sipped some more coffee and picked another simulation this time of the evacuation of Bastion. It was the only thing he was able to get right with a small casualty rating of twenty percent. It wasn't much, but it was his to be proud of. He heard the door open and saw Nassar Embry walk inside.

"Oh sorry I was..."

"It's fine come on join me. It's not everyday I get to talk to a living legend."

"Well it's not like I get to talk to a fossil."

"Hmph... So then how did the meeting between you and Admiral Nikos go?"

"About as well as you'd expect. She and I still have a history together but it's not necessarily a good one."

"I figured."

"And you Amodar where are you from?"

"Atlas, but I served the Massassi Corporation in Mistral. I was a privateer providing frontier security and such. Served under Admiral Forge before he died during the days after Irithyll."

"Forge as in Tunguska Blitz Forge?"

"Yeah we managed to take down a massive Grimm horde led by Shibboleth heading into Tunguska. That was what? Almost thirty years ago now."

"Yeah I was serving under him I was with Avalon squad I was a fighter pilot."

"No kidding maybe you and I met during the fight. I was captain of the Endeavor."

"No I was stationed in the Conviction."

"Yeah seems like a lifetime ago. Now I command a few ragtag vessels that can even be called a fleet."

"What do you people have at your disposal?"

"At least a dozen light cruisers, one corvette class cruiser serving as our flagship, a few cargo freighters, close to two hundred fighter planes, sixty transports, enough vehicles for three armored divisions, and seven hundred fighters. All protecting at least a little over a thousand souls."

"Damn and that's still not enough?"

"Not against Boros and his armies"

"Any word on other resistance cells?" Asked Embry.

"Mistral is a battlefield the resistance there is disorganized lacking in leadership. By now they've probably been wiped out. We used to be more under the command of Fleet Admiral Schnee, but that resistance was wiped out after three years."

"What happened?"

"A few military officers got together and assembled an army of huntsmen, ships, soldiers almost anything. In one move we decided to strike Atlas and end Boros, but we failed. Boros singlehandedly wiped us out."

"How?"

"He turned into a giant snake and began eating our ships and soldiers."

"What about the survivors?"

"What few survived pushed towards Atlas. We kept communications with them for a while, but we don't know what became of them. We are isolated all the way out here."

"And you? What were you doing?"

"I was in Mistral mustering whatever ships and soldiers I could. I decided to lead a defensive operation in Vale providing cover and evacuation for civilians. After a while I had a strong enough navy to fight back against the enemy, but..."

"But?"

Amodar sipped more of his coffee and looked at the holo map of Bastion. "Sarrish happened."

"What happened in Sarrish?"

"I had gathered a few dozen vessels and dreadnoughts by this time. I received word that Sarrish was under siege and began mobilizing. I ordered my ships to engage the enemy, and for a while we had the upper hand. I began evacuating the civilians into the transports when more of the enemy's ships arrived. The fleet was three times the size of mine in the end I had to sacrifice all my ships to give cover for the civilians to get away. In the end it wasn't enough and they still shot down most of the transports."

"How many made it out?"

There was a long pause before Amodar continued. "Not enough. I've presided over the worst military defeat in history."

"But you still managed to make it out."

"Doesn't change the fact that Ironwood beat and nailed me to the fucking wall."

"Ironwood!?" Embry was surprised by the mention of his name.

"Yeah he is Boros's Fleet Admiral last I heard he controls the entire Atlesian defense perimeter. No ship in our out without his say so."

"What about a woman named Salem? Have you heard of her?"

Amodar did his best to remember, but not once was there ever a mention of her. "Never heard of her. Is she important?"

"She's the one who caused all this."

"The fact that we don't where she is should be a serious cause for concern."

"Yeah. And Vale have you heard from them?"

"Not in a long time. Last we heard was that they would attempt to take down the Axanar Institute, but the fact that we still have ships and weapons being produced means that they failed."

"And no new attempts have been made to start a new resistance?"

"Embry we are the only people out here in Vacuo. We've searched high and low for other people trying to build up our numbers. You've seen Fang haven't you?"

"Yeah tall brunette, tanned skin, green eyes."

"Her group was the last one we found. Everyone else has been relocated to Vale. We are the only ones who are probably left fighting him. If you could even call it that."

"And Menagerie?"

"Gone... Literally. There was an uprising there from the huntsmen captured there, and the entire continent was sunk."

"How!?"

"We don't know."

"Where was Boros?"

"Hmm Mistral I think why?"

"Then that was probably Salem."

"Is she that strong?"

"She has the abilities of the winter, summer, and spring maidens. Not to mention she is a maiden herself."

"Then this fight has gotten more complicated than I originally imagined."

They heard the door open with Col. Farron walking through with Fang, Squall, and Nikos in tow. "We have a problem." Nikos began.

"What happened?" Asked Amodar.

"Nagisa you once told Velvet that there were temples that connected Remnant to the moon right?"

"Yeah there's a city inside the moon called Rusalka why?"

"If someone wanted to build a cannon up there that had the capabilities of shooting a laser and punch a hole at least a mile and a half wide could they do it?"

"Ausius once attempted that, but we didn't have the resources... Boros did it!?"

"Just got word from Cardin's unit. A ship launches a targeting beacon that allows for the cannon to fire, and it doesn't miss." Said Pyrrha.

"Well shit we have to leave Bastion you guys can't fight that!"

"We have you."

"I'm sure that cannon is meant to kill me... Possibly Apophis too."

"Apophis?" Amodar asked.

"Yeah Apophis the..." Embry began looking around all the people seemed confused.

It was the first time Amodar had ever heard the name. "Who is he?"

"He is my father as well as Boros. He is coming to Remnant to kill us off." He turned to Pyrrha. "You didn't tell them?"

"I did not."

"Why would you hide this from us?" Amodar asked.

"It's not like knowing would have made a difference all of us would be dead."

"When is he due to arrive Embry?" Amodar turned to the boy.

"I don't know could be today, tomorrow Morn hasn't told me anything so that's probably a good sign."

"Can we kill him?" Asked Fang.

"No... I don't know. I was supposed to find the Architect and find the Ark to get you guys out of here. Maybe even buy you guys time."

"Better late than never I suppose. What now?" Squall turned to Pyrrha.

"... Nagisa?"

"I don't know I... This wall that splits Vale and Vacuo how strong are its defenses?"

Amodar began speaking. "Admiral Thane led an offensive many years ago against the wall. Ninety percent were wiped out the few that did were lucky enough as it is."

"And the other side of Vacuo?"

"There is the coastal defenses, but it would take a miracle. Even then where would we go we don't have the fuel to support all of our ships. We can't even carry everyone."

"But you all know where we can get what we need don't you?" Embry looked around.

Amodar began pressing a few buttons on the holo table. Soon a large base appeared with a dozen heavy cruisers docked. "It's their launch point for all operations here in Vacuo. If we can take the ships and fuel we stand a chance. Bigger problem is where to go."

"The Broken Isles." Said Col. Farron. "Since everyone was relocated to Vale it might be deserted we can even establish ourselves there for the long haul if need be."

"Well it's got farmlands and far away enough from any of Boros's bases we could do it." Said Fang.

"What about the defenses?" Asked Squall. "Even with the ships those guns would tear us apart. Not to mention that they would know where we would be going if we take them out."

"Then we don't. We infiltrate the base and disable their grid. Amodar can we pull it off?" Said Embry,

"You would have to kill everyone stealthily, disable communications, make sure they don't stop sending the all clear... It's a tall order, but maybe. Admiral Nikos?" Everyone turned to Nikos wondering about her decision.

"Amodar, Farron set up a defensive perimeter around Bastion. Squall, Fang grab everything from the outposts and bring it here. We hold Bastion then we'll see."

"Pyrrha what the hell!?" Nikos simply left the room without saying another word. Squall followed her soon after she left. Embry slammed his fist on the table. "Damn that girl."

"Embry?"

"She is right though when we hit the base they will definitely know where we are going. They will find Bastion." Said Fang.

"Amodar can you scramble command crews for the ships?"

"Yes."

"Good. Fang I'm gonna need backup. Farron have everything loaded onto the ships, and have them fully gassed up if possible. What about the fighters what's their status?"

"We can scramble them from the base, but not all of our cruisers have docking capabilities." Explained Amodar.

"What about those ships?"

"They do, but not for all of them. There is however an airship carrier located here just a few miles. It has enough space to carry the rest."

"It will have to do." Embry was about to walk out when suddenly armed guards aimed their rifles at them with Nikos at the center.

"You will all stand down now!" Nikos drew her spear and aimed it at Embry. "Don't make me do this Nagisa."

"Nikos what the hell is this?" Asked Amodar.

"I'm stopping all of you from killing us off."

"Pyrrha you're scared and I get that but..." Nikos cut Embry's cheek with her spear.

"You don't know. I don't think you ever knew. It's so easy for you isn't it? You used us as your pawns sacrificed us when need be for your goals. Well it ends today. Seize them and lock them up."

"So that's it then? Squall what about you?" Asked Amodar.

"I have to stand with my wife on this one... I'm sorry, but it's the only way."

"Nagisa you have until tomorrow to leave the base and the city. I won't let you sacrifice any more people."

"Hmph fine then."

Amodar along with Farron and Fang were then taken to the brig.

Zavala POV

Zavala saw Embry and Cardin walking up to her, and she knew instantly what that meant. "Let me guess she said no."

"Worst." Embry began. "She wants to fight them here."

"Damn! Well that's not good. So what now boss?" She turned to Cardin.

"We need you to break us out of here."

"Can't all ships are grounded the only one's leaving are those that are tasked with troop deployment."

"Huh troop deployment interesting. Say Cardin isn't your team being assigned to do some recon?" Asked Embry.

"Why indeed it is shrimp too bad we don't have a pilot."

"Both of you can be real condescending assholes you know that right?" Said Zavala.

"Yeah so will you?" Asked Embry.

"Fine then but you guys have to be quick my ship leaves in fifteen."

"More than enough let's go."

Zavala was already in her cockpit turning on the engines of the Skyranger looking at all the soldiers move in earnest. She double checked the gauges making sure everything was in order. She was going insane they were taking their time then she heard a knock from the door behind her.

"Let's go." Said Cardin.

"On it." Zavala began lift off procedures when she heard static on the radio.

"Zavala you're not cleared for take off."

"Listen Richter do you want to be the one to tell Nikos why the front lines don't have their latest ammo shipment?"

"Ugh okay then go."

"Dumbass."

Zavala began flying as far away from Bastion as possible staying out of range from the anti air towers. She could see convoys moving in all directions setting up barricades and bulkheads. Once she reached outside the city she saw the soldiers digging trenches all around setting up artillery guns. It would be a massacre that's for sure.

"So Embry where are we going?"

"We need to steal an aircraft carrier to provide support for our air units."

"That's it?"

"No we are also gonna raid an air base that they use to launch operations into Vacuo."

"With just ten soldiers and a Skyranger?"

"It's got guns and missiles doesn't it?"

"Not enough to take on those ships."

"Just stay out of their line of fire and you'll be fine."

"Should have stayed back at the base." Zavala neared the coordinates where the aircraft carrier was located. The base consisted of several anti air towers, patrol ships, and regular patrols.

"Take us there."

"Okay then, but I don't know how you guys will take on all that alone."

"Zavala you wound me." Said Cardin.

Orion/Onions POV

Onions stepped off the transport and loaded his missile launcher. The soldiers gathered around Cardin and Embry. "Okay so shrimp how do we go about doing this?"

"Okay so plan is I waltz in through the front gate. You guys hang back and provide support."

"That's it!? That's our plan!?" Asked Cardin.

"Well what the hell did you expect man? It's the best that I could come up with besides this time I have my swords."

"Right why do I even bother. Onions, Pope you guys are on anti armor and anti air duty keep them off of us. The rest pick them off from a distance. I'm going with you."

"So you do care."

"Just don't get us all killed."

"We don't have a lot of missiles sir." Said Onions.

"Well then you better not miss. Now everyone get into formation." Ordered Cardin.

Onions took position behind Rojas, Peyton, and Rowen. He waited until Embry and Cardin walked through the front gate and began killing off the guards. They advanced a bit further and already the rest of the men save for him and Pope opened fire. Onions saw a gunship near their position. He locked on and opened fire. The gunship crashed into a few of the Chimera firing back at them. He only had six more missiles left.

They finally pushed deeper into the base. Thankfully the Chimera seemed to be more preoccupied with Cardin and Embry at the moment. Onions spotted another gunship this time aimed directly at them. Pope was able to spot it and take it down. They proceeded further this time.

"Onions, Pope get rid of the AA guns now!" Ordered Cardin.

Onions and Pope began firing their missiles at the gun towers. Onions now only had one missile left. "Better make it count."

"Zavala air support now!"

Onions saw Zavala bring in the transport and began firing at the remaining Chimeran troops. Onions saw a gunship come in from Zavala's rear and fired taking down the gunship.

"Good job kiddo."

"Thanks."

"Everyone grab weapons and ammo load up everything into the carrier. We're taking it back to Bastion. Shrimp you and I are hitting the other base. And make sure to take out the tracking beacons."

Onions and the rest began loading the fuel canisters, vehicles, and supplies onto the carrier. Pope and Rojas were in charge of taking out its tracking beacon. Onions loaded the last of the supplies onto the carrier, and jumped aboard. The carrier began making its way back to Bastion along with the rest of Cardin's unit. He sat at the edge of the carrier looking down at the rest of Vacuo. Nikos would surely have their heads for this one. They were nearing sight of Bastion when Onions heard Pope contacting them on the radio.

"Yeah we stole a carrier we need to find a place to set her down." Said Pope.

Onions couldn't hear what was being said on the other side.

"Yeah well she can try. Besides we have guns, ammo, a few gunships and transports, and some fucking fuel. Not sure Nikos is gonna pull all that out of her ass... Alright then set her down outside west of Bastion."

Rojas came up on Onions. "Kid grab your gun and follow me the rest of you too."

"What are we doing Rojas?"

"We're taking our city back. But first we have to free Amodar, Farron, and Fang. All of you find a ventilation shaft and hide. Now!"

Onions found a small crawlspace under one of the grates. He crouched down and waited until finally Squall and a few soldiers entered the docking area. "Find them now!"

"Sir."

On the one hand they could fight them off. On the other not sure killing your allies was a great way to start. They waited there patiently until they began searching other areas of the ship. Onions crawled out of his spot and noticed Rojas along with the rest making a bee line for some vehicles.

"Okay then here's the plan we go to the brig and free the prisoners. Then we broadcast our message on the PA siren."

"Will it work?"

"We don't have a choice kid. Cardin and Embry are counting on us to deliver them some reinforcements. Push comes to shove Pope take Rowen, Peyton, and Ambrose to secure a transport." Rojas turned to the rest. "You guys on me we're freeing the prisoners."

Onions rode with Rojas to Bastion in a Mastodon that Squall left them hoping to free their leaders. The ride to Bastion was a quiet one. Onions didn't know what to expect. If he was forced to kill his friends would he do it? He pushed that thought away hoping that Rojas would see them through it. They reached the entrance to Bastion.

"Rojas!? Where's Squall?" Asked the guard.

"He's at the carrier taking inventory."

"Really?"

"Was I convincing?"

"Not even remotely." The guard sighed. "Let them through. Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Well that was easier than I thought. Thought we'd have to ram the vehicle through."

"Have a little faith Onions. The night's still young. Besides we still have to deal with Nikos when we reach the brig."

"Ah fuck."

Pyrrha POV

Pyrrha was pacing around the room biting her nails.

"Pyrrha you have to calm down." Said MEFE who was sitting on the bed.

"Calm I'am calm can't you see. Ha ha ha ha." Pyrrha began laughing for no particular reason.

"Pyrrha you know I love you, but you are seriously starting to lose it."

"Fuck you MEFE I have nothing else left to lose."

"What about Nagisa?"

"Fuck him! He's a manipulator. He..."

"He made you cum! Here, there, in the shower, and on the ceiling when he did that thing with the snake fingers."

"What do you want from me MEFE?"

"Pyrrha you are losing your mind. The Apostle is taking over. You can't keep doing this if you keep going..."

"What!?"

"You will die and the Apostle will take over."

"I've made it this far for 17 years."

"Yeah but during that time you were a killer. You were out in the field not cooped up in an office. You don't have Watts to make you the dust injections or the therapies."

"Then it's hopeless might as well let it take over."

"But you have Nagisa. He can save you. Save us."

"Do you really think he'll just do it like that?"

"Didn't you say he wanted to try? Then let him try."

"And Squall?"

"Do you even love him?"

"Fair point." Pyrrha went to her nightstand and opened the drawer. She pulled out Yada's journal and activated the sigil.

Pyrrha saw Yada sitting at the fountain looking at a small Embry chasing butterflies. She walked to Yada to ask for her help.

"Pyrrha it's been a while."

"Almost four years. Here goes... Did Nagisa ever take advantage of you? Did he ever manipulate you? Did he ever promise you the sky, land, and sea only for it all to be a lie?"

"He's back?"

"Yeah..."

"... Pyrrha when I fought the Grimm I knew that my chances of seeing tomorrow were practically zero, but I did it anyways. And not just me but Mephala and Rokk too."

"But Nagisa..."

"I know. He destroyed my world, but in its stead gave me something better. Something to look forward to."

"Was it worth it? All the lives that were destroyed."

"Pyrrha... There is no easy route to making a better tomorrow. To building a better future. We must be willing to sacrifice and die if need be to make that happen. From your perspective it might look like he is a manipulator, and I'm sure he's resorted to brutal methods as well."

"Then why..."

"Because I love him. Because no matter what else I learn about him. The lives he destroyed, the people he's killed, after all that I can still love him. And I'm sure he loves us too. He's sacrificed too Pyrrha. His students, people that he's met during his lifetime. Nagisa will keep sacrificing and dying because that is what is expected of him. Because he promised me he would."

"And when the sacrifice is too great?"

"It will always be that way. No sacrifice is too great. Besides you've made sacrifices too. You've been in his position."

"I wish I wasn't."

"Do you think Jaune could have made the decisions you made?"

"No... I don't think so."

"But you did because it was the right thing to do. Your friends sacrificed themselves so that you could be here now. So that you could fight for them. So please believe in him."

"It's too hard."

"It always is with him, but if you don't..."

"Yeah."

Yada looked at Pyrrha's hand. "He proposed."

"Different guy."

"Oh?"

"Long story."

"It always is."

"How's Embry?" Asked Pyrrha looking at the boy.

"He still can't speak yet, but I'm hoping. He's perhaps put a lot on the line for the sake of others."

"It was because of him that the Grimm were made."

"No. It was because of us. Because we became greedy. He was merely a casualty. The Grimm as well."

"I guess I better go then." Pyrrha opened her eyes and saw that she was back in her room. Pyrrha sat in her bed deep in thought. This war that Nagisa was gearing towards... How many people would have to die? She needed an assertion that no harm would come to them. She grabbed her spear and made her way towards the brig.

As she made her way a few soldiers ran up to her. "Ma'am Cardin's unit went rogue."

"Hmm... I'll deal with them return to your posts."

"Yes ma'am."

Pyrrha finally reached the brig and saw four of Cardin's men about to release the prisoners. "You need any help with that?"

The soldiers turned and aimed their rifles at her. "Admiral listen..."

"Here you go." Pyrrha tossed the keys to one of the soldiers. "You're welcome."

"Okay what's going on here?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"What's going on here is that we are getting out of here... Together. Amodar, Farron, Fang I'm sure Nagisa gave you guys a list of orders to carry out so do it. Rojas you are with me. We're saving their asses."

"How do we know you won't turn your back on us?" Asked Amodar.

"You could say I've had some sage advice."

"From who?"

"Yada Touka, Nassar Embry's wife."

Amodar and the rest gave her a questioning look. "The longer we wait the closer Boros gets. Now move it!" She ordered.

All of them began to leave, and so did she as she made her way to a transport to render aid to Nagisa and Cardin. She could see them from her transport taking fire from all directions. They were pinned down by one of the cruisers taking fire from tanks and gunships.

"Something's never change. Find a place to set her down. As for me..." Pyrrha jumped out of the transport and landed on a Chimeran Brawler. She cut its head off, and rushed towards the tanks.

The tank fired a shell at her, but Pyrrha grabbed it and threw it back blowing it up in the process. Pyrrha sprinted and tackled another one of the tanks pushing it against another. She grabbed the last one by its cannon and threw it at one of the gunships. She saw one of the soldiers crawl out of the wreckage of the tanks. The soldier saw her and crawled away from her.

"No please..."

She placed her foot on his neck. "Why?"

"I have kids."

"So did all the people you killed." She snapped his neck with a twist of her foot.

"Pyrrha..." Nagisa began.

"Let's move. Won't be long now before they figure out something's up." Pyrrha looked overhead as several transports began landing. "Seems Amodar pulled through on the command crews. You know the drill. Tracking beacons, supplies, and everything else now move it!"

All the soldiers began moving as if their lives depended on it. She noticed Squall remained and began walking towards her. "So what about them?"

She looked at Nagisa and Cardin, who were helping move supplies. "They won't be a problem much longer."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Squall.

"Once we reach the Broken Isles I'll cut ties with them. Give them an ultimatum. Although I know what their answer is going to be."

"Hmm... In any case I've already prepped everyone at Bastion for the departure. We'll leave as soon as we are done here."

"That fast?"

"It's not like we had much to begin with."

"True."

"All we need to do is take the ships to Bastion load them up, and we'll be done."

"Thanks."

"No worries, besides..." Squall leaned in and kissed Pyrrha.

Pyrrha could see Nagisa watching the entire spectacle. She embraced Squall hoping it would hurt him.

"You are conflicted." Said MEFE. Pyrrha continued kissing Squall. "Fine if you are going to be a bitch about it and let the Apostle take over then I'm leaving. Have fun ruining your life cleavage."

Pyrrha let go, and continued on her way finishing up with preparing the ships. Her mind was muddled, confused. One minute she helps Nagisa the other she hinders his efforts. Perhaps life with Squall wouldn't be all that bad. Sure she would outlive him, but she wouldn't have to deal with Nagisa either. Then again Nagisa did know how to properly fuck her. Finally the ships began taking off and were bearing down on Bastion to pick up the rest of their people. From here on Pyrrha let Amodar take control of the fleet. She needed him to be in his element when they stormed the coastal defenses.

She was now resting in the captain's quarters looking at the ceiling with a naked Squall wrapped around her. She rose from the bed and headed to the restroom to wash her face. She let the water run for a while and she finally splashed her face with the cold water. She lifted her head to face the mirror and she saw herself, but this version had red eyes, red markings, jet black skin, and sharp teeth.

"Hello Pyrrha."

Pyrrha did her best to hold back any sort of reaction. "Who are you?"

"I'm surprised the other girl never told you my name. I guess it's only natural she was perhaps much stronger than you."

"No one is stronger than me."

"And that's what I like about you Pyrrha. My name is Abathur fourth born of Anakoth."

"Fourth born?"

"Out of the eleven I'm the fourth is that so hard for you to understand?"

"What do you want?"

"Your body for starters."

"You can't have it."

"Oh dear clearly you don't know."

"Know what?"

Suddenly Pyrrha's hand reached her neck and began choking her. Pyrrha couldn't control her hand anymore. She tried fighting back, but it was all for naught. She was running out of oxygen fast. She tried breathing through her nostrils, but her sinuses were blocked. The Apostle had gained control of her body.

"That you are now my puppet."

Finally her hand let go, and she began to get her bearings. "Wha... Do... Want..."

"Your body for starters until I can claim my father's body... With your help."

"Why should I help you?"

"Does Squall know that you've been sleeping around behind his back?"

"... You can't prove that."

"Didn't you sleep with my father after he proposed?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"I care not what happens to your paltry group. All I want is my father dead."

"And Boros? What about Apophis?"

"I could care less about them. Besides once I have my father's body I can kill Boros, and claim his powers. Then I'll just kill Apophis."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Sometimes it is easy."

"If I refuse?" Pyrrha began feeling a strong painful sensation coming from her chest. "You know if I die..."

"I will take over once I reconstruct your body. All I have to do is leave you brain dead and pretend I'am you. It's not all that difficult."

"Fine..."

"Good. Now grab your equipment and head to a training room we have work to do."

Nagisa POV

Nagisa began cleaning his swords. His BRSBLADE and Arachne Grimm scythe sword were already showing signs of wear, cracks, and dents even little bits had been chipped off completely. "Damn they have some tough armor." Black Rock ore was extremely rare, and if what Cardin and Pyrrha told him was true he could no longer fix his Grimm sword. "17 years and this is what I come back to... Damn it Morn I should have come back sooner."

Nagisa heard the door slide open and he saw Rojas walking in alone. "Oh right your son's birthday right?"

"Yeah anyways here you go." Rojas handed Nagisa a picture of his son with another woman.

Nagisa understood what the gesture meant. "How did they die?"

Rojas sat down next to him. "During the evacuation of Atlas. There weren't any airships left so we had to take boats into Vale. I got my family on one of the last boats out, but... The Grimm sank the boats and began eating all the people."

"Rojas..."

"Fuck look I don't give a shit about my life, and neither does anyone else at this point. I've already lost everything."

"Is that why you joined up with Cardin?"

"Pretty much Pope, Rowen, Ambrose, Zavala, Peyton, and the rest we've all lost everyone."

"And Onions what's his story?"

"Yeah he is rather young. He used to be... Well he was being trained to be a huntsman. He was only six when all this shit happened. He and the rest of the trainees were sent to reintegration camps. He won't talk about it, and I don't blame him."

"What do they do?"

"Experiments mostly most of the Chimera we fight nowadays are huntsmen that have been experimented on."

"Damn how did he get out?"

"By pushing forward and not looking back. He was part of a small group that escaped one of the camps only he made it out."

"And Cardin?"

"Lost his entire team at Beacon, then his wife and child at Perseus at this point boss is pretty much looking for a fast way to get killed. I don't blame him that's pretty much how we all want to go out these days."

"Hmm..."

"And you?"

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Boros or not biggest problem is still Apophis. I need to get to Atlas."

"What's in Atlas?"

"The Throat of the World."

"You want to go deep into the Nexus? Those caves go on for miles it's a fucking maze why?"

"To save everyone that's why. Problem is I need to get my weapons fixed otherwise I'm as good as dead."

"Black Rock ore huh? Well Col. Farron and Fang might help you out with that."

"Why?"

"Well for starters you know..." Rojas pointed at Nagisa. "It's you. Also they know this area a lot better than anyone especially Fang."

"Yeah heard Fang was an Imperator Guard, but where's Farron from?"

"Vale. Don't know all the details, but they're both together so might want to drop by."

"Thanks Rojas."

"Anytime."

Nagisa picked up his weapons and headed to where Farron and Fang were sleeping in. He reached the entrance to their quarters when he heard a conversation between the two women.

"You know Sunshine it would be real easy if you stopped fidgeting."

"It would be easier if you would knock off the crap."

"Well now whose bright idea was it to use oil in the first place?"

"Just shut up and fix this."

Nagisa knocked on the door. "It's me Nagisa. What's going on?"

"Not much, but Light here is being a little... Damn it Light I told you to stop moving."

"I'm not doing anything... Just agh damn it Fang."

"Do you guys need any help?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"What do you need?"

"Black Rock ore."

"How much?"

"Enough to fix my sword."

"Well then get us out of this bind first then we'll talk."

Nagisa walked in and saw the women in a compromising position. He saw that Farron had her hands and feet tied to the bed, and Fang was tied around Farron herself. Nagisa undid the binds as quickly as possible wanting to get this situation over with.

Fang was the first to speak. "Well bad news is that all the mines in Vacuo are tapped. Boros sent in excavation crews to gather the last of our natural resources. However, Sunshine over here can help you out can't you dearie?"

"You see my weapon there?"

Nagisa looked at the weapon it was compact... "It's a gunblade!"

"Yeah mine's called Blazefire Saber. We have enough parts lying around for you to make one if you want."

"Can you do it with the Black Rock ore on my sword?"

"Yeah if there's enough."

"Okay then in that case I need to borrow yours see how to make it."

"Go right ahead."

Nagisa grabbed the gunblade and made his way towards one of the workshops on the ship. He spotted Cardin sharpening the blades on his mace. He set the gunblade down on the table and began disassembling it. The blade itself was coated in osmium probably made it easier to cut through a Chimera's armor. The bullets were caskull rounds, explosive acidic tips probably as a means to penetrate walls. It could shoot twelve rounds per magazine at an adequate range probably the same as a pistol or a sub machine gun. The blade had a strange symbol on it. It was that of a lightning bolt held as a sword, but this one was like that of a particular family crest... Farron huh? Once he had the concept down he reassembled it, and collected the parts he would need to build his.

"You gonna build your own shrimp?" Asked Cardin as he inspected the blades of his mace.

"Yeah Farron lent me hers so that I could build one."

"She's pretty protective of her weapon. Then again it is you so..."

"Does your mace have a name?" Nagisa wondered if Cardin had a special name for his weapon like all the rest did.

"It's called mace."

"So no?"

"It's just a mace shrimp. It bashes people's heads in, kills my enemies not sure why it needs to have a name. Why do people name their weapons? It's weird."

"Well it's an extension of yourself."

"So are my fists, and they can also do what my mace can. But you don't see me giving them any weird names like your old students."

"Fair enough."

"Hmm... You talk to Rojas yet?"

"Yeah..."

"That's what all their stories are like."

"Why aren't you guys back in Vale fighting? Why remain here after all this time?"

"It's not like we didn't try leaving. Admiral Thane tried, and we were almost wiped out. Besides leaving Vale was perhaps the best option. Life in the protection camps was getting difficult... Especially after the scarcity of food, water, medicine, and electricity it was only a matter of time."

"But..."

"Boros began pitting us all into settlements where the tiniest form of rebellion is met with death. It's not pretty shrimp, but we've built something for ourselves here... Even if it is all meaningless."

"Yeah..." Nagisa ended the conversation with Cardin, and resumed to work on his gunblade. Rather than making the blade into a kukri form Nagisa opted for double edge. This meant making a few Black Rock double edged blades he could use as spares. There was enough to make a small knife from. All that was left was the bone sword... He opted to also turn it into a knife. "Well at least they aren't as cumbersome."

Nagisa carried his weapons to a training area onboard the ship to test them out.

Amodar POV

Amodar was already preparing for the fight of his life. Taking out the coastal perimeter was not going to be an easy thing, even with Nassar Embry leading the charge. The ships and supplies they gathered were enough to mount an offensive, but he would have to strategize accordingly to minimize casualties. As far as air superiority goes he was covered. He had enough pilots to storm the guns and provide cover for the ships. Biggest problem was the fact that the ships carrying the civilians had no weapons to speak of. If the coastal defenses launched their fighters, it would be an uphill battle from the start. That should be his first priority. The dreadnoughts they captured would have to provide cover for the civilian ships, whilst still maintaining the offensive.

Amodar moved several ships around in the holo projector trying out formations seeing which one would provide the best option. He could also ask for Nassar Embry to turn into that monster, but that would raise more problems in the long run. He also had to figure out a way to lure the ships away from the Broken Isles should they be pursued. Obviously the best option would be to drop off the civilians with a sizable force, and keep heading towards Mistral. But even that was a foolhardy move on his part. Neither he nor anyone else knew what was happening in Mistral or Vale even Atlas, aside from what was being broadcasted in their news channels. Those dreadnoughts he saw on television would wipe them out if he encountered them. If even a single one had the capabilities of wiping out their fleet he had to know about it.

So little information was available to him. He heard the door slide open. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah Zavala good timing I need you to gather your team for a mission."

"Recon?"

"No. I need you all to find us a place to set down before we launch our assault. Tell Cardin this is non-negotiable. If he wants to do recon tell him it can wait, besides we have to assume that we are already being tailed."

"Sir?"

"Cardin told me about Ghaun and Ironwood. If they are here then it was more than to just test a weapon. Question is will I face one or both of them?"

"Understood sir."

Anodar looked at the holo projector again, and ran the battle between Admiral Thane and Ghaun when he attempted to breach the wall. At that time they were at their peak with an army five times the size of what they had available. So few made it out alive, even Thane himself was not the same after the battle. Amodar remembered walking to his house to find Thane hanging from the ceiling. The loss was too much for him to bear. One option they had available was to attempt to take the coastal defenses, and use their guns against them. It would prove useful, and it could provide them with cover as well as time for them to make their escape.

He had to figure out a way to get a team inside the defense perimeter without alerting the enemy of their presence. He would have to move a team on the ground, and have them take a makeshift boat to get on the control tower. If Embry could kill everyone stealthily, disable the guns temporarily, and keep the all clear signal online... That was the best case scenario. Worst case... A massive battle over the guns, the signal is interrupted... So many things that could go wrong.

Morn POV

Morn had no luck in finding Apophis, nor any answers as to how to defeat him at the Twisting Nether. Although one thing did gnaw at him through his entire journey. Why didn't Apophis just kill Anakoth? On the one hand having both brothers kill each other may have been productive, but even so... Apophis is strong enough to kill both of them so why... Unless... There is only one person who had the answers he was looking for. Morn left the desolated planet and opened a portal back to Remnant, more specifically Sanctuary.

The buildings looked deteriorated, run down, and in some cases about to cave in. This place hasn't been visited in years... Probably longer than that. Morn began scouring around looking for the book that contained Yada. Anakoth said Yada was able to control him... If that is true then perhaps she might know about the Architect, and the Ark of Souls. Morn made it inside the library to find dust, cobwebs, and rot settling in.

Morn looked through the books looking for the one that contained Yada, but nothing. All the books contained knowledge useless to him. Morn had to find the book somehow... Morn began drawing an enormous circle in the air and he began tearing into the fabric of time peering for answers. He saw a girl with red hair and green eyes standing dumbfounded. He moved forward to Anakoth taking the book with him.

"Irithyll." Morn opened a portal towards Irithyll in hopes that he could find the book.

He moved towards the location where Anakoth encountered Boros, and saved his students. Morn hoped he would wander into a desolated ruin and he did, but he did not expect to find a jungle in the middle of a polar region. He saw dozens of ships moving large containers in earnest. He moved to one of the rooftops to have a better vantage point. Miles upon miles of jungles, and forests covered all of the city.

"Impossible... How did..." Morn saw a small band of soldiers led by a woman in white clad armor.

The woman began signaling her soldiers as they moved to another one of the ruined buildings. Taking cover and ensuring that the vessels above would not spot them. While the woman did in fact pique Morn's curiosity he had more important things to do. He rushed towards the place where Anakoth's students were picked up to see where he would go next.

For hours on end Morn traveled along Atlas and Vale following the red haired girl's trail. The bright side was that she still carried the book with her. On the other hand she had an Apostle inside her, and from what Morn was able to gaze at it was only a matter of time. Morn reached a large city with armed cruisers hovering above and around a large central spire. The spire was immense far larger than any building he had seen anywhere else. He went in for a closer look, and spotted many people rushing about in lab coats. From his vantage point he could see a young girl with lilac eyes and charcoal black hair talking to another girl with amber eyes and chest nut colored hair. He could also see a boy with mechanical implants among the group.

Morn saw more cruisers approach the center spire and decided to leave the place behind him. Finally Morn reached the Wall between Vale and Vacuo. He had dropped off Anakoth as far away from Atlas as possible given that Boros would most likely linger there, especially since he could still feel his presence there.

Morn kept traversing through the desert looking through the time tears into this girl's past. At least the book had survived this long, and would hopefully still exist as Morn neared his destination. Finally Morn saw several large ships hovering above. He could feel Anakoth's presence aboard one of the ships... Perhaps he knew about the girl's whereabouts.

Morn transported himself aboard the ship and saw Anakoth swinging a sword, and hitting several sparring mechs. Morn called out to Anakoth.

"Anakoth."

"Morn! Is it Apophis? How close is he?"

"I haven't been able to locate him. Wherever he is... Is probably somewhere that I can't reach."

"Damn it. Well why are you here?"

"Yada Touka. You told me that there was a book containing a fragment of her consciousness."

"Umm yeah I mean... I gave it to Pyrrha, but I don't know if she..."

"She has it, and I need it... Now."

"Well first I need to introduce you otherwise it would make things difficult."

"Very well then."

Morn waited for Anakoth to gather everyone to the training room. Morn felt a chill running through his entire body. As if something ancient and evil stirred aboard the cruiser. Finally Anakoth brought everyone to see him.

"Morn this is Amodar, Fang, Farron, Squall, and Pyrrha. Guys this is Morn."

Morn waived at them.

Fang was the first to speak up. "Whoa an actual alien! So they do exist!"

Farron elbowed Fang. "What does he want?"

Morn pointed at Pyrrha. "The book with Yada. I need it."

"Why?" Asked Pyrrha.

"To figure out why Anakoth is still alive."

"Morn?" Anakoth turned to his friend.

"There is something that has been bothering me for quite sometime. I need it." Morn explained.

"Very well then follow me." Pyrrha led the duo back to her quarters.

Morn could feel a gnawing darkness within the girl. This girl was probably still struggling for control, but does she know how far gone she is? They finally reached her quarters.

"Wait here while I look for it."

Morn turned to Anakoth. "I think you may have been right. I should have brought you back earlier."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The place called Irithyll is now covered in a dense jungle and forests. Vale houses one of the biggest buildings I have ever seen. His armies are massive and unending. I think I should take you with me."

"I can't abandon them... Not again."

"Anakoth?"

"You have your job... I have mine."

"I understand."

Pyrrha returned with the book on hand. "Here you go."

As she handed him the book Morn's hand made contact with hers for a brief instant. The gnawing darkness he felt was overwhelming. This girl had lost against the Apostle. Morn did not let his anguish show, he would have to find a way to help Anakoth with this issue.

"Should I go with you?" Asked Anakoth.

"No need. I won't be long now." Morn needed Anakoth to stay behind and watch over his body.

Morn placed his hand on the emblem and was transported inside the book. He spotted Yada reading a book with a small boy sleeping on her lap.

"You're not a creature of Grimm. You're not a Chimera that Pyrrha told me about. What are you?" Asked Yada.

"An Akundalarian, my name is Morn."

Yada placed the book on her side, and gently placed the boy's head on the fountain. "Who sent you here?"

"Myself mostly, but worry not your husband and the girl are still alive."

"What do you want?"

"The truth."

"About?"

"Since I met Anakoth it's been gnawing at me that Apophis may not have been the one to destroy his memories... The only person that controlled Anakoth was you. You were able to dominate a being that far surpassed your own powers. How did you do it?"

"..."

"I have my own methods of making you speak." Replied Morn as he neared Yada.

"Hmph... It starts with the Empire of Ouro."

"You know of it?"

"I lived in it as many others. I was part of a rebel cell that attempted to overthrow the empire."

"What?"

"I'm sure you are familiar with Yorshka."

"Yes the mother of Anakoth and Boros. What about her?"

"As it turns out Boros retrieved Yorshka's remains from her battle with Apophis. I along with a group of girls were... Experimented on. Only I survived."

"You stole Yorshka's powers for own."

"Yeah."

"Then how..."

"I visited Rusalka on a day I knew Na... Anakoth would be there. At first it was difficult... Anakoth ran amok... I couldn't fully control him."

"And the boy? The Grimm? Boros? What happened?"

"I was able to exert better control over Boros eventually sealing him up in that godforsaken desert. As for Anakoth... He returned, and I erased the memories of his past."

"That easy?"

"We lost a lot of people trying to stop him before I could control my powers. It wasn't easy."

"And the boy?"

"As it turns out with the power vacuum many nobles and such lost their status. Many were hung and executed. What few survived blended into society. Hence the boy. They hated him because he reminded them of the old power structure."

"Why keep Anakoth around?"

"Out of the two Anakoth was... Is gentler."

Morn held Yada by her neck and began to squeeze her tightly.

"What are..."

"For years I thought Anakoth was the one to blame for the destruction of my home, but now I see that it is you. He left this place and destroyed my world."

Yada attempted to grab Morn's arm, but her hand went right through it. "I'm..."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't bring back my family. Sorry doesn't bring back my people. Sorry does not bring back 8,000 years worth of civilization back." Finally Morn let go of Yada.

Yada began coughing and tried to get her bearings. "What are you going to do?"

"Continue my search for Apophis."

"You won't tell him?"

"I don't see why I should."

Morn exited the book and found himself staring at a distinct version of Pyrrha with jet black skin, red markings, red slitted eyes, and sharp teeth. And he didn't see Anakoth anywhere.

"I like your body." Said Pyrrha as she aimed her spear at Morn's face.

Morn quickly tapped his finger on Pyrrha's forehead putting her in a comatose state. "Glad your body is human."

He heard the door hiss and saw Anakoth enter. "What did I... What happened?"

"It would seem as though the Apostle took over her body."

Anakoth stood by Pyrrha's body seeing the changes. "Pyrrha I..."

"I can put her out of her misery Anakoth."

"What!? No! I... The purification temples."

"Purification temples?"

"They have water with curative properties if we take her there we might have a chance."

"Do you know where one of these temples is located?" Asked Morn.

"Yeah I know the location of several that might still be active hopefully. The one that I would recommend is near Sanctuary."

"Very well then we should let the others know." Said Morn.

"Agreed."

Morn waited for Anakoth to gather everyone to the room. The man called Squall seemed agitated. "We won't be long."

"I'm going with she's my wife after all." Said Squall.

"Okay then pack the essentials, and let's go."

Squall POV

Squall packed everything from a spare change of clothes to the book Pyrrha carries all the time all in a rucksack.

"Sir." One of his lieutenants saluted him.

"Alvarn you're in charge while I'm gone."

"Understood."

Squall hoisted the rucksack and rushed to where Embry and Morn were waiting for him. He saw Morn carrying Pyrrha over his shoulder. Truth be told having the abomination touching his wife abhorred him, but he didn't have a choice. It was better he did it than Embry.

"Okay Morn you know what to do." Morn opened a portal to what seemed like a cavern than the insides of a temple.

"Let's go."

Morn and Embry stepped through the portal first. Squall took a deep breath and stepped through the portal into the cavern. He saw the portal close behind him. At the center laid a small pool of water crystal clean, and clear. Squall noticed Embry beginning to undress his wife.

"Hey what are you..."

"I need to know how far gone she is. Relax I've seen her naked too."

"Just hurry up."

Squall saw scaly patches popping up in her torso, chest, and thighs. "Well you're nothing if not resilient." Said Anakoth as he stood up and dipped his knife in the pool.

"Now comes the hard part."

"What are you..."

"I'm going to remove the Apostle from her body. Relax the water has curative properties. Now if you will please let me carry on with my duty."

All Squall could do was watch as Embry drove his knife through Pyrrha's chest and begin cutting downwards opening up her insides for them to see. Squall saw Morn looking at the entrance to the temple.

"Is something the matter?"

"I feel... A great storm coming this way."

"Like a maelstrom?"

"Bigger... Much much bigger and greater. Anakoth you should hurry."

"Uh... Yeah I..."

"What's the matter?" Asked Squall.

"No nothing I just have to place her in the pool and let the water do the rest."

Embry carried Pyrrha and laid her in the pool. What once clean water turned crimson with blood. Squall walked towards her wife and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just hang in there."

"We have to go. Now!" Warned Morn.

"Morn what is it?" Asked Embry.

"The storm isn't a storm it's someone."

"Someone well who... Salem."

"Who's Salem?" Asked Squall.

"Long story short she revived Boros and is the reason for all this."

"Well what do we do? Does she even know we are here?" Asked Squall.

"Morn?" Asked Embry.

"She is headed this way. Whether or not she is strong enough to perceive us is a different story."

"Damn it! It will be a while until she is fully recovered... Squall get out there and see if you can't spot them. If Morn or I head outside it's over."

"What do you mean?"

"Salem brought Boros back. So I'm sure he made her a top official. If she finds out about us Boros will take further measures to wipe us out. It's gotta be you."

"Agh fine here give her this." Squall gave Embry the rucksack, and headed outside.

He tried to find a vantage point from where he could spot any incoming ships or soldiers approach the temple. He found a hill from where he could get a bird's eye view of the surrounding area. He reached the top of the hill and began scanning the surrounding area for any sign of the enemy. He couldn't see anything just the trees, hills, and mountains for miles. On the other hand it was nice being away from the desert. Then a ship just appeared right above his position with a small fighter escort.

"How the hell did..." The fighters began bombing the mountain that housed the temple.

"SHIT!" Squall began running back towards the temple as troop transports began landing Justiciars at the temple entrance. Squall waited for the teams to head inside before going in himself. He could hear the sounds of fighting and screaming from his position. He rushed inside to see Embry fighting alone against twenty Justiciars.

Squall pulled out a grenade and threw it at the enemies surrounding Embry. It would buy him precious time as he attempted to reach Pyrrha. But there were just too many Justiciars around.

"Shit." Squall saw Embry cut the head off of one of them only for it to grow back.

"Squall what the hell are these things?"

"Justiciars. They can't be killed by conventional means."

"Shit!"

"My thoughts exactly what now?"

"I'll make an opening. Grab Pyrrha then we rush out of here."

"Got it."

"Now!"

Salem/Averia POV

Salem overheard the fighting from outside the temple entrance. To think that huntsmen still existed after all this time.

"Ma'am we have three people inside. One of them matches the description of Squall a terrorist from Vacuo. The other two are unknown."

"Vacuo? How did he escape?"

"Don't know ma'am."

"Bring them alive."

"Ma'am." The soldier marched inside.

Salem felt something... A familiar presence, but also something she has never felt before. She walked inside to see Squall carrying a girl to what looked like a portal. Just before he reached for it Salem conjured an ice spear and threw it at Squall impaling him to the wall. Salem saw the portal close. She turned her gaze towards Squall who had his hands on the ice spear attempting to pull it out.

"How did you escape Vacuo?" She asked as she stood before him.

Squall spit blood at her face. "Fuck you!"

"So be it." Salem waved her hand and the spear pushed further into Squall killing him.

"Ma'am the girl is unconscious. What should we do?" Asked the commander.

"Take her aboard the ship. Have a medical team examine her. And examine the bag for any useful intel."

"Ma'am."

Salem walked towards the girl. The girl seemed strangely familiar, but Salem just couldn't place it. "Commander Vikar."

"Ma'am?"

"I leave you in charge of the operation. I have other matters to attend to."

"It will be done ma'am."

Salem boarded her ship and saw the girl being treated at the infirmary. The doctors began running tests on the girl. Something didn't add up. Why was Squall at the temple? Did he always know of their existence? Did he inhabit the place? Was he attempting to teach a new generation of huntsmen? More importantly where did the portal go? And did he open it from Vacuo? So many questions, and not a single answer. Salem saw one of the doctors approach her.

"I don't know where to begin ma'am."

"What do we know Dr. Friede?"

"Her blood has unusual traces of... Well things that aren't supposed to be there."

"Explain."

"We found traces of... Well they're iron in nature her blood and organs have huge amounts of it. We also... We can't seem to make heads or tails of some of these readings ma'am. Here look."

Salem grabbed the clipboard and saw the various scans, readings, and charts detailing the girl's physiology. These readings were unnatural. Whatever she was... She wasn't human, at least not entirely.

One of the nurses approached them. "Doctor she's coming to."

"I'll have a word with her. See if she can give us a name or something." Salem walked inside the infirmary to see the girl looking at her hands, and the room around her.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're aboard a research vessel. Do you know a man named Squall?"

The girl shook her head. "Sorry I don't know who that is."

"And your name? Can you give me your name?"

Tears began forming at the corners of the girl's eyes. "Why can't I remember my name?"

The girl wasn't lying Salem could perceive that much from the conversation. Salem regretted killing Squall, but she doubted he was strong enough to survive his wounds. Salem rose to her feet and walked out of the room. She saw Dr. Friede along with two Chimeran soldiers. "Keep her under surveillance. Doctor with me we have other matters to attend to."

Salem and Friede walked through the halls of the ship discussing their latest pet project. "The bodies... Have they been reconstructed?" Asked Salem.

"Vikar has already given us some of the water, but the process is quite lengthy. It should take a few more days before the two subjects are ready."

"Hmm... All that's left is to find the last body."

"About that... Are you sure..."

"I'll be fine Friede... Besides this is a matter that I must attend to... Personally."

"Shall I send for an escort?"

"No."

"And the girl?"

"Hmm... Keep her under surveillance. Depending on her behavior we will decide what course of action to take. I want a full psychoanalysis report on her... Maybe then we can figure something out."

"Yes ma'am."

Salem reached the hangar and boarded one of the transports. She was so close to finding it. She was dropped off at a small clearing and walked alone. She told the pilot to return, and that she would send for him should the need arise, but this was her journey to walk alone.

Salem had always wondered about its location. There were times when she would often consider finding the place and burning it all to the ground... As well as crucifying his corpse right in the middle of the compound. It would serve him right! After all that he has done. The lives that he has destroyed. Salem saw a wall of grass in her path. She placed her hand over it, and she could feel concrete just underneath it. She finally found it.

Salem circled around until she could find the doors leading inside. She sighed when she saw the poor state Sanctuary was in. Although Sanctuary being in this state meant that Shiota had not yet returned... Or at least hadn't returned here. Salem could still remember the first time she was here.

MANY YEARS AGO

Averia busied herself in practicing her latest ice technique. She had learned about dust crystal resonance which detailed how a dust crystal can act as a transmitter or radio to its other half when split in two. When she learned about it she decided to create an ice golem to test the theory out for herself. Averia broke the shard in two. She then focused her semblance in creating a vessel for the second shard. She formed the ice giving her golem legs, arms, a head. She made sure to keep the inside hollow as she formed her golem. Once the form was set she placed the shard inside and sealed up the ice golem.

Averia took a few steps back, and began focusing her aura on the shard in her hand. As she did she saw a glow coming from within the golem itself. Then the golem started moving slowly and steadily. At first it moved its arms, and finally it began walking around. Averia tried some attack commands to see how effective the golem could be in combat. The golem smashed the ground with full force causing the area where it landed the hit to freeze and summon several ice spikes.

Whilst the golem did lack speed it certainly made it up in force. She commanded the golem to face her. She examined the golem's arms to see if it had suffered any damage. She could see several cracks along its arms, as well as some ice that had been chipped away. She focused her aura on the shard in her hand and was able to heal her ice golem instantly. She smiled seeing how far she'd come along, and in an instant those thoughts were shattered as Shiota shattered her ice golem with a single punch.

"You still have a long ways to go kiddo." Said Shiota as he placed his hand on Averia's head.

"Tch... You're such a pain in the ass! It's a wonder I've come this far with you." Averia barked back.

"Hmm... If you truly believe that then by all means leave. However, need I remind you that it was you who came to me not the other way around."

"... So what are you going to teach me today... Master Shiota?"

"Underwater basket weaving techniques from the old south."

"What!?"

"Just kidding. Today I'm going to teach you aura resonance."

"But I already know that."

"Without using a catalyst."

"Is that even possible?" Averia wondered if there was even such a way to control certain natural aspects without the use of a medium such as dust. Although many tried over the centuries none were ever successful.

"Yeah let me show you."

PRESENT TIME

Salem made her way to the archives and library to find Yada's journal. Her first encounter with Master Touka was rather... Illuminating. Shiota did say that he was Nassar Embry. What he did not mention was that he was The Devourer as well. In a way she grew curious. She wondered how Touka was able to convince Shiota to stop altogether. The only answer she received was love... Except that love doesn't save the world. Love only breeds hatred, jealousy, sorrow, pain, and even death. Salem searched endlessly for Yada's journal hoping to use her and the child for her own experiments.

After searching for hours and looking through every nook, cranny, and crevice she came up empty handed. Whilst the book was essential she didn't need it for this particular experiment, but the boy on the other hand... His powers could prove useful if trained properly that is. Salem walked towards Touka's grave in hopes of finding her remains intact. She left Touka for last seeing as how she helped her train, and after doing what she was going to do... She pushed the thought aside as she stood before the tombstone.

Salem concentrated on feeling Yada's coffin within the earth. She could feel dirt, worms slithering within, and Yada's bone dust. With one move of her hand the ground shook and the coffin rose from the earth. Salem gazed at the coffin... Originally she had planned for Yada to host the last Apostle, but given certain circumstances she couldn't afford to waste any more time. Though given what happened to MEFE... She was glad that she chose Summer over her. Then it would have been a real uphill battle even with a revived Boros.

Salem grabbed some of the dirt that was still on top of the coffin. She breathed into it and threw it at the floor. From the dirt emerged several dirt golems, and each one grabbed the coffin and carried it. Salem led the golems back to where the ship would pick her up with the coffin in tow.

MANY YEARS AGO

Averia was at her limit. She just couldn't muster the necessary aura to control the golem. And even when she did the golem tried to attack her, went on a frenzy, or was simply destroyed.

Averia began panting. "How... Just how..."

"Hmph seems you've got a long way to go kiddo." Said Nagisa as he stood over the icy remains of Averia's latest golem.

"It's impossible!" Averia was beyond exhausted. She fell to her knees and dug her fingers into the dirt in anger. She looked at her teacher smiling at her. Averia grabbed the dirt and threw it at Shiota. "Fuck you!"

"Now now Averia... No need to be snappy. Now get up."

"Tch..." Averia stood up and dusted herself off. "Now what?"

"Again."

"What!?"

"I said... Again."

"I... I can't." She was at the end of her rope already. She couldn't conjure up another golem to control.

"Well... Tough shit. Again." Shiota demanded.

Averia let out a long sigh. "Fine."

"Good."

Averia had tried many times trying to get it right, but she just couldn't pull it off. There was something she was missing something she was failing to see. But what could it be? She combined her aura and semblance to create the golems, but that didn't seem to make a difference. What was she missing?

"Need a hint?" Asked Shiota.

"Hmph... Yes please." She was embarrassed to ask him for help at this point.

"Remember when you did it with the ice crystal?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"There's the hint."

"Asshole." Averia remembered when she first used the ice crystal to move her... Was it really that simple? She remembered all of her attempts until now and how each one ended in failure. "Learn to crawl before you can walk."

She focused her aura on her ice and formed her last golem. She could feel the insides of the ice golem the ice on this one wasn't particularly strong, but it would have to suffice. This time she focused more on giving it one command at a time, and even then she could only make simple ones. The golem didn't seem to act erratic at all, and followed her commands accordingly.

"In your face..." Then she succumbed to her weariness.

PRESENT TIME

Salem was overlooking the vat that carried Yada's remains as well as those of Rokk, and Mephala. A part of her wished she could own the whole set, but she would need these three to take the other one.

"Ma'am."

"Dr. Friede?" Salem looked at the doctor

"It will take some time before Rokk and Mephala are fully reconstructed... About a week perhaps."

"And Yada? What about her?"

"I can only guess... Perhaps longer."

"Hmm... I wonder... The girl how is she?"

"She still hasn't recovered from her memory loss. And the readings... It might set us back if we use her."

"You let me handle any set backs. Besides... We are providing for her. It's only fair she pays us back after all."

Nagisa POV

Nagisa stood before Cardin, Farron, Fang, Amodar, Morn, and Alvarn.

"So are they..." Alvarn wondered if they were both dead.

Nagisa let out a sigh. "Yeah... If it is Salem." He turned to Morn who shook his head. "Then there is a good chance they are both dead. If not now then soon."

"Fuck!" Alvarn yelled.

"Well... We've already lost two admirals in the board. Embry you have to lead us now." Said Amodar.

"I know... FUCK!" Nagisa drew his sword and cut a chair in half.

"Shrimp..."

"I know Cardin. Farron, Fang prep up your best soldiers. Cardin you too we'll be hitting the guns. Amodar I want you to prep all fighters anybody that has ever held a stick I want them up there once the guns are ours. I want squad leaders and everyone else to assemble now!"

Everyone save for Cardin and Morn stayed behind. "Shrimp are you..."

"Morn I need you to leave and find Apophis. He's still out there."

Morn didn't say a word, and left as quickly as he arrived.

"We still need you. I know how much..."

"Pyrrha was a soldier Cardin." Nagisa began. "She honored me by fighting in this war." Finally he stood up. "But the war goes on... With or without her. Now let's make these fuckers pay."

"Aye aye sir." Cardin saluted him as he left the room.

Amodar, Farron, Fang, and Alvarn were quick to gather their soldiers to hear Nagisa's orders.

"Now I'm sure by now you all know who I am."

The soldiers simply nodded.

"Good. Now then the coastal defenses span the entire perimeter of Vacuo. That being said we will focus our attack here at the southern most edge. According to Fang the underwater trenches that make up most of that area have made it so that there is fewer guns to deal with. But, there are also plenty of fighters and cruisers to deal with."

Nagisa let Amodar take over. "Yes. I along with the fleet will engage the enemy and drive them away from the guns... On the off chance that they don't take the bait the group inside the defenses will be isolated."

Nagisa took over. "Which is where I come in. I will lead four squads inside the control tower here, and take over the guns using them against the enemy. That should give us an edge in battle."

"How will the squads inside get out?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"They will have to make their own exit. Chances are even with the guns on our side their air superiority might still be too much for us and the guns to handle... We'll hijack some transports and evacuate."

"How many fighters?" Asked another.

"Everyone that's ever held a stick. The squads will enter via makeshift boats during the night. If we are lucky they won't be able to call for any reinforcements, but be ready for anything."

Nagisa looked at the soldiers gathered... He could see it in their eyes. This mission would most likely be the last for many of them. There were so many unknowns, but this was the only option they had. The soldiers left the meeting room leaving only Nagisa and Amodar to look over their plan.

"Amodar... Think we can pull it off?"

"Can we? Yes. Like this? No... If Vizara or Ironwood or Ghaun find Bastion before we launch our assault..."

"Damn it."

"Yeah... That's about the size of it." Amodar looked at Shiota. "About Squall and Nikos I'm..."

"Yeah... Thanks."

"I guess now I should give you and Cardin the rank of Admiral."

"What!?"

"Non negotiable... We need the both of you to lead us." Amodar looked down at Shiota. "Please."

"..." There was an uneasy pause. "Okay then. I'll go tell Cardin."

"Before you do here... Admiral Embry." Amodar handed Nagisa a pair of Admiral insignias from Vacuo before saluting him.

"Vacuo?"

"One belonged to Admiral Thane and the other to Fang's father."

"Shouldn't she have it?"

"She gave it to me for... Several reasons. All of which involved Farron."

"Why?"

"He didn't like the idea of her daughter marrying... A woman."

"Oh..."

"Now go."

Nagisa saluted back and prepared himself for what was to come. He had arranged for Fang, Farron, Alvarn, and Cardin to take the boats to the central tower. Now all they had to do was hope that Amodar wouldn't be spotted before they pulled off the attack.

Nagisa and the rest were still rowing the boats towards the tower. To their fortune the guns weren't meant to repel an amphibious assault. So far the operation had worked to their advantage. Nagisa looked at the towers scattered all around the perimeter. There was no end to them! To think Boros was able to build this in just seventeen years.

"How did he build so many of them?" Nagisa asked Cardin as they kept rowing.

"Captured prisoners mostly..." Answered Pope.

"You were one of them?" Asked Nagisa.

"My family and I... A few thousand others. Most didn't make it."

"Why families though?"

"Any act of rebellion was met with death. Sometimes execution, sometimes labor camps, and other times they send you to Axanar or Atlas. Basically a one way trip."

"Axanar and Atlas?"

"Experiments." Answered Onions.

"Fuck."

All four boats reached the base of the tower. With a simple hand gesture all four of them began cutting their way in with laser cutters tearing apart the metal trying to make a way in. After an hour of cutting through several layers they were able to make their way inside the tower undetected. The first thing Nagisa did was summon his snakes as a means of clearing a much larger area undetected.

"Okay Farron, Fang, Alvarn take your group and find us an exit. Cardin on me we're taking the control center. And as much as I hate to say it no comms. We can't risk them knowing we're here so stay radio silent."

As Nagisa and Cardin began making their way they could see the trail left behind by Nagisa's snakes. Bodies, broken cameras, and the occasional open vent from which they attacked.

"Hmm so far so good." Said Cardin as he covered the rear.

"Let's hope it stays that way. I split my snakes so that the other half would provide cover for the other group. Now let's go while we still have the upper hand."

The group managed to locate a communications hub as they kept making their way to the top of the tower. Nagisa signaled Cardin's squad to secure the room whilst Pope and Onions began accessing the computers.

"Pope talk to me." Said Cardin as he kept surveying the room.

"We're still in the... Oh no..."

"What is it?" Asked Nagisa.

"Shit... We've got inbound... If I'm reading this right we have a fleet coming in."

"How many?"

"Thirty plus... Over half of them are heavy cruisers. Amodar's going to be outgunned and outmanned."

"... Can you contact the other group?" Asked Nagisa.

"Hmm... It's gonna have to be short otherwise they'll know something's up. They're tracking all communications."

"Fuck! Cardin take Rojas, Ambrose, and Peyton and tell the second group to lock all the hangars."

"Got it. Let's go."

"The rest of you on me we have to reach the control center."

Nagisa and his group wasted no time in rushing to the control room. He saw one of his snakes waiting outside the door leading to the control room. Nagisa placed his hand over the snake and the snake crawled back inside his skin.

"That's the most fucked up thing I've ever seen!" Said Pope.

"Hmm... The room's inaccessible to them. There's fifteen hostiles inside they definitely know something's up."

"They know we're here?" Asked Onions.

"Not yet... Otherwise they would have sounded the alarm... Maybe they think it's some type of hardware malfunction. In any case..." Nagisa drew his gunblade and converted it to its gun form. "Pick your targets. Don't let anyone sound the alarm."

Nagisa opened the door and began firing away at the people inside. It was all for naught as one of the Chimera sounded the alarm as bullets began penetrating his body. The alarm sounds were blaring and ringing everyone's ears. Nagisa aimed his weapon at the PA system and fired away hoping to silence the alarm.

"Well... Shit! So much for stealth. Pope you know what to do. And shut the damn alarms off!"

"On it boss."

"Rest of you watch the door."

"Shrimp what the hell happened?" Asked Cardin over the radio.

"Cardin... Radio silence remember?" Nagisa reminded Cardin hoping to draw the argument to a close.

"Fuck radio silence!"

"Copy that... Just get to where I told you and engage the enemy. Keep them from getting on their fighters. Amodar is going to need all the help he can get right now."

"Fuck... Fine!"

"Pope can you get me Amodar?" Asked Nagisa.

"Yeah just a... There! I got you a secure line, but you better make it quick."

"Amodar it's Embry can you hear me?"

"Yeah we hear you. What's your status?"

"Chafed, but the guns are ours. You're gonna have to move quickly we have a fleet on intercept course thirty plus inbound mostly heavy cruisers."

"Understood we'll..." The line was finally cut off.

Nagisa looked at Pope who tried getting back in touch with Amodar.

"Leave it Pope. Just rewrite the IFF's to read us as friendly."

"Okay got... That's gonna be a problem." Said Pope as he kept reading the computer screen.

"What is?"

"I can't rewrite the IFF's. I can either wipe the system or disable the guns."

"What happens if you wipe the system?" Asked Nagisa.

"Guns will shoot them and us as well." Said Pope as he kept typing on the keyboard.

"FUCK! We're so fucking close."

"Well... I could reboot the system and wipe it... I could even have control of a few guns."

"How many?"

"... Three... Maybe less. I don't know."

"It will have to do we'll need an air corridor... Fuck we need to get the word out to Amodar otherwise the fleet will be wiped out."

Amodar POV

"Trident formation. Civilian ships on the center with every ship around them. Have Artimec Wing, Ballista Wing, Coryx Wing, Decimus Wing, and Eygon Wing on offense. All the rest on defense. I want TAC Response teams at the ready in case of boarding parties... And someone get Embry back on the line we need to know if it's safe to move in or not."

"Sir we have an incoming transmission." Said one of the technicians.

"Embry?"

"Vizara... Sir."

"Put her up."

Amodar and the rest of the command crew saw Vizara smiling on the screen.

"Been a while Amodar."

"Vizara... Fuck off."

"Quite the tongue on this one... So here is how things are going to play out. Most of you will die... And then we'll chase the stragglers and finish them off."

"It's a shame nobody told you."

"Hmm?"

"We don't plan on dying today. Cut the transmission."

The transmission was cut shortly thereafter. In a way Amodar was glad that it would be Vizara he was fighting... But a part of him wished it was Ironwood to pay him back for Sarrish. All the pieces were on the board now all he needed to do was to ensure that they would all reach the other side.

He had almost two dozen cruisers at his disposal... Most of them were light cruisers, and the heavies were lightly manned with skeleton crews. At least the tower hadn't released it's fighters yet he had an advantage there. But there was a possibility that they might need reinforcements, however, he didn't know if they were able to turn the guns on their side. The battle hadn't even started and there so many unknowns.

"Sir heavy fleet on sight they're on intercept course."

"Have our cruisers form a protective shield around the civilians. Our ships can handle the hits theirs can't. I want all fighters out there now! Arm and load all missiles on my command we open fire."

"Aye."

Embry wasn't kidding when he said it was a heavy fleet. Worst of all they had sent the new dreadnoughts against them. At least they were out of range... For now. He also had to watch out for their new weapon one hit from that, and it would be over.

"Sir we have comms back with Nassar Embry."

"Put him through."

"Amodar we have control of three of the guns."

"Three!? So were the rest disabled?"

"... No."

"NO!?" Amodar already feared the worst. It was already starting to play out like their assault on the wall several years ago.

"They had a failsafe installed. We got you a corridor at least. The guns have been reset so they will shoot anyone... Not including those three."

"Hmm... Do you require pick up? Reinforcements?"

"Neither... Alvarn already found us a ship we can take. We'll hold out as long as we can, but you need to hurry up now!"

"Got it." Amodar cut the transmission and looked to the rest of his crew. "Have all wings cover our withdrawal. Have all civilian ships move through the corridor."

"Sir the corridor he's talking about is very narrow."

"I know. Have all heavy cruisers hold position outside their range. We'll hold them off long enough to escape."

Amodar saw as the enemy fleet released its fighters to swarm the ships. On the upside they had no idea of the status of the guns.

Cardin POV

Cardin bashed another Chimera's head in with his mace as more of them poured into the hangar. There was just no end to them and they had lost almost half their number. At least they made sure none of the pilots reached their ships. Cardin took cover as more Chimera appeared and opened fire on him. He pulled out a grenade threw it in the air and hit it with his mace throwing it at the Chimera. Apparently the grenade landed near a fuel station because the entire hangar went up in flames.

"Damn Cardin." Began Rojas as he saw several Chimera rolling in the ground writhing in pain.

"Eyes up they're bound to send more of them. Alvarn take the wounded to cruiser. Farron go with him and cover his ass. Fang on me we have to keep the Chimera engaged."

"No disrespect admiral, but we've lost a lot of our forces here. We won't be able to hold them off for long." Said Fang as she pulled out her spear from a dead Chimera.

"We just need to buy time until the Shrimp and the rest of my team get here."

They heard sounds of flak, bombardment, and explosions coming from outside. Cardin and the rest saw Amodar engage the enemy fleet whilst the guns fired on their own cruisers.

"Our ships can't handle that much damage." Said Rojas.

"We knew people would die. Lisbon get me Pope on the line now!"

"On it boss. Pope it's Lisbon do you read?"

Cardin heard footsteps coming from the hallways once more. "Lisbon tell them to hurry the fuck up!"

Then he saw Pope along with the rest of his team in tow minus Nagisa. "What the hell took you guys so long? And where's Shiota?"

"Justiciar squads... Three of them headed this way, and they're pissed." Answered Onions catching his breath.

"Embry is holding them off said to leave without him." Said Pope.

"Alright let's gas one of these fighters and unlock it he's gonna need it."

"Sir I have Amodar on the line." Said Lisbon as he handed the radio to Cardin.

"Sir?"

"What's your status?"

"We're just about to evac."

"The faster the better I won't be able to hold out much longer. They have more fighters than we've got bullets."

"Sir is it even safe to leave?"

"Embry cleared us a corridor of three guns that are on our side."

"Understood." Cardin gave the radio back to Lisbon. "All set?"

"Yeah we're good."

"Then let's get out of here. Move it!"

Cardin brought up the rear as they ran towards the ship that was docked in other hangar. He looked behind him to see that they still weren't followed. He saw Farron waiving her sword at them calling for them. The ship Alvarn found was... It was the same dreadnought model that had just been made. He saw the letters written across its hull "RESURGENCE".

"That sounds about right." He whispered as he boarded the ship.

Zavala POV

Zavala was in the fight for her life as she avoided another missile lock. She shut off her engines and let the fighter behind her fly past her. She then turned them on and began firing. She took out the enemy fighter, but for every plane they shot down three more appeared in its place.

"Zavala stay in formation."

"Fuck formation we have to make sure none of them get past us."

"Zavala..."

"Fuck you too Elijah!" She she shut off her comms and reengaged the enemy as they prepared to swarm the cruisers.

Zavala flew her Viper right in the middle of the enemy swarm hoping to break their formation. The enemy squadron broke off and disbanded attempting to kill Zavala. Zavala saw several friendlies moving in to back her up. She turned on her comms yet again.

"ZAVALA!"

"... Yes?"

"We have to go now or we'll miss our window!"

"Ugh fine."

Zavala and her squad mopped up the last of the enemy fighters and began retreating towards the fleet.

"All fighters on me it's gonna be a tight squeeze."

Zavala saw a rain of flak hitting their cruisers. She saw several other fighters go down in flames failing to avoid the incoming fire. Zavala tried her best to attempt to fly under the guns and go through the base of the towers, but the guns were following her every move. Even with the small corridor that they secured the other guns still had considerable range and were making short work of their pilots. Zavala made it through the other side of the tower and was close to one of the ships.

However, the guns still had her on their sights and began opening fire. Zavala's Viper was hit and began losing altitude. She was close enough to dock with one of the transports so she immediately steered her ship towards the hangar. She lost a wing as her Viper began dragging itself across the floor of the hangar. The Viper dragged along the hangar deck knocking down several scaffolds, ships, and crates until it finally hit the wall.

"Ugh fuck me..." Said Zavala as she exited her Viper.

"Ma'am are you..." Began one of the deckhands.

"I'm fine. Have fire crews at the ready."

"Ma'am!"

Zavala walked towards the edge of the hangar to see the Chimeran fleet in disarray as their ships were coming under bombardment from their own guns. The ships began firing at their own guns hoping to relief some of the incoming flak, but the damage was already done.

Then she saw a small enemy fighter dodging fire from the enemy cruisers and the perimeter guns trying to make its way to the fleet. Whomever was on the stick was quite agile at handling themselves under that much fire. The ship was finally home free as it began docking with the cruiser. She saw Embry exit the enemy ship.

"Should have guessed it would be you. So what now admiral?"

"To the Broken Isles... We're not out of this yet. They probably know where we are going."

"So much for a celebration."

"Yeah."

Amodar POV

"I want a damage assessment and a full battle report now! I want all squad leaders to report any casualties... And will someone get a command crew and medical team aboard the Resurgence now!" Barked Amodar.

"Sir!"

As much as Amodar wanted to relax he couldn't. Not yet. There was a bigger battle to be waged ahead. He heard the door hiss open and saw Embry walk in.

"Glad to see you made it." Began Amodar.

"Yeah... Can't say that to some of our pilots though."

"Yeah. Don't suppose you might have grabbed anything on the way out detailing if the Chimera might have set up a base or two at the Isles did you?"

"No... I was in a bit of a rush."

"Well intel or not we have to figure out what's out there." Amodar turned to one of his ensigns. "Lovell get on the line and have the Bospherus, Avalon, and Malta get a head start and run recon on the Isles. Embry I want you down there with the first recon team. I will stay behind and make sure the ships are in working order then we'll meet you there."

"How long will it take for you guys to get there?"

Amodar looked at the rest of his officers until one of them spoke up. "It will take at least two days... Maybe more to fix the ships."

"Hmm... We'll make repairs on the way then. Go and make sure the area is clear."

"Wilco."

Trescu POV

Trescu looked at the latest report thrown at his desk.

"Trouble?"

"Captain... I can't even begin..."

"Of course not... Dr. Serina we've hit a goldmine just finding the damn things. What more do you need?"

"Radioactive shield plating."

"I'm guessing you've looked everywhere?" Asked Trescu.

"I've checked every little island and nothing." Said Serina as she let herself fall on the chair exhausted.

"Hmm... We've been here for two months already, and the thing that makes it impossible is a piece of sheet metal."

"Any word on General Adel? Or from any cell in Mistral?"

"None."

"Bonn? What about Shastri?" Serina asked wondering if they managed to send or receive a message.

"We can't reach the city or the capital Serina."

"Damn it!"

"Yeah... Is there any way you can salvage one missile and use its parts to fix another?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But?"

"We'll leave a lot of them behind Trescu."

"How many?"

"Dozens."

"Shit." Trescu exhaled. "No other option I guess. Take Kaliso and supervise the salvage. Then when..."

Trescu was interrupted when a soldier barged in. "Sir we've got contacts!"

"Shit! How many?"

"Three light cruisers inbound."

"Hmm probably just a scouting party. Okay then have everyone move underground now! I want Kaliso to head a recon unit I want to know why they are here."

"Uh sir... They're not Chimeran."

"What!?" Trescu asked.

"We took pictures... Here." The soldier handed Trescu several images that were taken of the ships.

"My god... Could it be?" Trescu began.

"Trescu?" Serina asked.

"Can we reach them?" Trescu asked.

"We don't know sir."

"Hmm... Send a message to the fleet."

"What message sir?"

"The daffodils sing in the moonlight."

"..." Serina had a puzzled look in her face.

"It's an old one... Hopefully they remember."

Nagisa POV

Nagisa looked at the transmission. He couldn't make heads or tails of it. He looked at the captain of the ship who seemed deep in thought.

"Hmm."

"Is it friendlies?" Asked Nagisa.

"Maybe... Maybe not. It's an old Massassi passphrase. Could be a trap. Could be actual friendlies. I don't know."

"Do we have a location?" Asked Nagisa.

"Yes we've pinged it back at the center isle. We can get you a rough approximation though." Said one of the officers.

"It will have to do. I want two transports loaded up and ready to go. Pass the info back to Amodar maybe he knows."

"Yes sir."

Nagisa pulled two squads onto the transports and headed topside into the main isle. "Alright people listen up! Word is there might be friendlies down there... Maybe. Recon only."

"No Chimera?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"No sign of any so far... But with the commotion we caused in Vacuo they'll turn up eventually." Said Nagisa.

"We're coming up on the insertion point. Get ready!" Said the pilot.

"Understood."

The light finally turned green and everyone exited the transport rifles aimed high. Nagisa saw the second squad land near his position. "Everyone stay close, watch your corners, and don't shoot unless fired upon. Second squad you guys watch my flank. Move out!"

Nagisa took a good look at his surroundings. He could see no movement from the supposed friendlies. If memory served there were several villages along with a few cities in the Broken Isles, but... If they still stood they would be nothing more than ruins.

"Admiral where to?"

"There's a city not far from here. Signal came from that way."

"Maybe it is friendlies." Said one of the soldiers.

"How so?" Asked another.

"I haven't seen any Chimera."

Nagisa pondered on that thought even further. Why did Boros not build something here? Perhaps a lack of resources, lack of strategic value, or maybe... He grew complacent. Nagisa hoped on the latter. Nagisa and his team kept walking until they reached the outskirts of a ruined city.

"Admiral we've got nothing on our end." Reported the second squad's leader.

"Yeah same here. Keep your eyes sharp they sent the message so they are obviously out here." Answered Nagisa.

"Movement." Said one of the soldiers.

"Where!?" Asked Nagisa.

"Second building third floor on the left."

"I don't see anything."

"Doesn't mean it's not there."

"Second squad what's your status?" Asked Nagisa on the radio.

"So far so good sir."

"Roger that. Assume we're being watched. Watch the rooftops for snipers."

"Got it."

"Okay assault formation. You two head up there and cover our approach. The rest of you on me. Move!" The squad split up. Nagisa moved his team closer and closer to the building moving from cover to cover.

Nagisa radioed the captain of the Malta. "Malta this is Cobra do we have word from Amodar and the passphrase?"

"Cobra this is Malta we have confirmation from Amodar we've got friendlies out there. I say again we have friendlies on the isle."

"Roger that Malta." Nagisa turned to his squad. "Alright people we have a possibility on friendlies, but be ready for anything."

"Sir?"

"Amodar said that the Mistralian rebel cells weren't exactly holding hands with each other. Guess we'll see which side this cell represents."

"Shit." Whispered one of the soldiers.

Nagisa saw a man emerge from one of the buildings wearing an officer's uniform. Upon closer inspections he saw him wearing a captain's uniform. Nagisa and the rest of his squad aimed their rifles at him.

"Sir this is second squad we have visual several armed 'friendlies'."

"Do not fire unless fired upon." Ordered Nagisa on the radio.

"Copy."

"Identify yourself!" Yelled Nagisa as he and his men aimed their rifles at him.

The captain held his hands high and stood several meters away from Nagisa and his men. Finally the man spoke. "My name is Trevor Trescu. I'm the captain of the Ishval serving under General Adel's fleet."

"Stay here and keep a close eye on him and the buildings. I'm going in for a closer look." Nagisa walked carefully to the captain's position until he stood a few feet away with his rile aimed at the captain's face. "Did you say General Adel? As in Coco Adel?"

"Yes that's right... And you are?" The captain asked.

"Nagisa Shiota."

"No way... It's really you."

"You know me?"

"Yeah everyone in Remnant knows who you are... Nassar Embry. Or should I say Anakoth?"

"Is she okay?" Nagisa asked as he lowered his rifle.

"Last I saw her was several months ago. Before she gave me my mission. She seemed fine."

"Well that's good to hear. And what is your mission captain?"

"There is an old Mantle missile depot here. Our mission is to retrieve the missiles and return to Shastri."

"Shastri? You guys recaptured the capital?" Nagisa asked.

"A few years ago. Thanks to General Adel and her wife Cinder Fall."

"Don't you mean Yang Xiao Long?"

The captain raised a brow. "I don't know who that is."

"What about Ashe? Cinder Fall's daughter?"

"I never saw her with a girl named Ashe... Although I did see her with her and General Adel's daughter Aodha Adel..."

"They had a daughter?"

"Yeah."

Nagisa feared the worst already. If Boros and Salem had all the maidens then that would mean... Harmony. "Oh no."

"Something the matter?"

"Captain I need your men... And those missiles ready to go. NOW! We escaped from Vacuo and the Chimera are on their way here."

"I guess this means we're allies."

"For now once Amodar gets here..."

"Amodar? He's alive?" Asked Trescu.

"Yeah... Where do you know him from?"

"Sarrish."

Athena POV

Athena floated inside the vat container as the scientists and doctors continued to run their tests. She saw Salem walking inside the room with another doctor in tow looking at several data pads.

"Is she ready Dr. Friede?" She asked.

"It's anyone's guess at this point. She... Nothing has gone as expected with this one. Not like Rokk and Mephala."

"Release her then." Ordered Salem.

"With all due respect..." Dr. Friede began to object.

"I respect your opinion, but... I want to test her skills myself."

"As you wish ma'am. Empty the vat let her out."

Athena slowly sank to the bottom of the vat as the fluids were being poured out. She began pulling the tubes out of her body, and slowly rose to her feet still feeling disoriented. She leaned on the glass using it to keep herself standing up. The glass then shattered and Athena fell to the floor cutting herself with the small bits of glass. She got on all fours and tried standing up yet again. She looked at her hand that had several cuts from the glass and saw the blood return to her body. She looked at the floor and saw the same thing happen. Once all her blood returned to her the cuts were immediately closed up.

"Hmm interesting I wonder if..." Salem formed a sword made of ice and cut off one of Athena's arms.

"Salem what are..." Began Dr. Friede in shock as Athena's arm fell to the floor.

The arm began moving and used its fingers as feet as it began walking back to Athena's leg where she picked it up and reattached it. She began moving her arm cracking and popping a few bones.

"Good as new." She said as she opened and closed her hand.

"Hmm someone give her some clothes then follow me. I have to introduce you to the others."

"Others?" Athena asked.

"The Sentinels."

Athena clothed herself and began following Salem down the halls of the ship. The scientists and soldiers all looked at her as an oddity. She ignored their stares and kept following Salem as they entered a room with three other people in it.

"Is she it?" Asked the teen.

"Yes Adonis. Athena this is Adonis a justiciar and executioner to Emperor Boros' enemies."

"She doesn't look like much. And she's supposed to fill in for Yada? Hope you can handle yourself kid." Said a man who was more focused in finishing his steak than looking at Athena.

"Just give her a chance Rokk. Wasn't Yada the same when you met her?" Said the woman holding her hand out to Athena. "I'm Mephala and this is my brother Rokk."

Athena shook her hand. "Athena. Why are we all here anyways?"

"I have handpicked you all as you all possess abilities that far surpass any other individual to date. Emperor Boros has deemed it necessary for the preparation of three enemies that threaten the empire."

"Those being?" Asked Rokk.

"Apophis, father of Boros and Anakoth, the rebels, and finally Anakoth himself."

"If you would have let me kill him Mephala we wouldn't be here."

"Rokk now's not the..."

"Fuck you! Where the fuck is he? Where is Embry?" Yelled Rokk.

"We don't know." Answered Salem.

"Tch."

"What is Apophis?" Asked Adonis.

"A... God. According to Boros he has lived since the dawn of time devouring any and all life."

"Hmm that part sounds familiar." Said Rokk. "So what he's just bigger and badder? Sounds easy enough just get me my axe."

"If it were easy Rokk I'm sure Boros and Embry would have done it ages ago." Said Mephala.

"Need I remind you what my semblance is?" Said Rokk with a sneer.

"Need I remind you of mine?" Mephala answered back.

"Well then shall we begin the testing trials? I have everything ready if you are?" Asked Salem.

"I'll go first I need this badly." Said Rokk as he stood from the chair.

"Follow me then all of you."

Athena let Rokk and Mephala follow Salem whilst she and Adonis lagged behind.

"Are you a justiciar?" Asked Adonis.

"No."

"Cloven then?" He asked again.

"No."

"Then what are you?"

"Something more." Athena answered.

"What like a new prototype?"

"Maybe. And you? What's your story? Why are you here?"

"Me well I'm a justiciar. I'm one of the best handpicked by Emperor Boros himself to become one of his executioners."

"So you execute people?"

"Yes and no. My job is to hunt rebels and execute them."

"That's it? I would have expected more. What abilities do you have?"

"You'll find out. So for how long have you known Salem?"

"A few days."

"Hmm so you were made using Yada Touka's remains?"

"Yeah."

"Guess we'll see if you live up to her name."

"..." Athena didn't respond to Adonis' comment.

They reached a large empty room that was at least fifty yards in length and four floors high. Salem the stood before all of them.

"This room will showcase your new abilities. Everything here will be made to kill you. All restrictions off. Now then Rokk you stay here. The rest of you follow me."

They entered a small observatory from which they could see everything inside the room. Salem began pressing several buttons and the room began flooding with water. Athena watched closely as Rokk swam to the observatory with a smile on his face. She looked closely at his neck to see... Gills?

"Survival... Or adaptability. My brother can adapt to survive in the toughest conditions." Explained Mephala.

"Indeed." Said Salem. "How about... This." The room emptied itself and began flooding with... Lava?

Athena watched more closely as Rokk's body began turning into some type of stone.

"His abilities... Is that how..." Adonis began.

"Yes. We used Rokk's DNA as well as other huntsmen and huntresses to enhance the justiciars." Said Salem.

"Now then time for the main event." The lava drained and a door opened revealing a large animal. The animal itself seemed to weigh at least several thousand pounds. With sharp fangs and claws on four legs. The animal resembled a lion or a tiger of sorts, but something was different this one was clearly bigger at least five times bigger. It was wearing some sort of heavy advanced armor with a large blade on its back.

"A Lodestar Behemoth. It's a bit much even for a squad of justiciars." Said Adonis.

"You've fought them?" Asked Athena.

"If you want to remain a justiciar you have to survive. Even with my advanced regeneration... Well I've lost plenty of friends who were being careless."

"A gift from... A hunter of hunters." Said Salem.

"Whom?" Asked Athena.

"Black Gold Saw her DNA is also embedded into justiciars."

"Who's she?" Asked Mephala.

"Shiota's adoptive daughter."

Athena focused her attention on the battle and saw Rokk evade another hit from the Behemoth's blade. She saw his nails turn to claws, his teeth turn to fangs, and his legs bend in such a way that they resembled the hind legs of a dog.

"He almost looks like one of the faunus! Is he..." Adonis began.

"Adaptability and survival. He simply grows fangs and claws to combat another animal." Explained Mephala.

Rokk jumped on the Behemoth's blade and ran across the blade through the arm and cut off its head with one swipe of his claws. Rokk looked up to the observatory. "Give me a real challenge!"

Salem smiled. "Later for now... Mephala your turn."

"Right."

Rokk exited the room and joined the rest at the observatory just as Mephala was about to leave. "Welcome back so when are you... You know?" Mephala asked pointing to her brother as he was still in his animal form.

Rokk snarled and slowly returned to his human form. "Happy?"

"You don't smell like burned dog anymore." She said as she made her way to the training room.

"I thought the two of you might get along better seeing as how both of you were a part of Team RMNT." Said Adonis.

"Ha listen kid there is a lot you don't know about that time. Sure we were together but we were never 'together'. That's just a bunch of romanticized bullshit Embry came up with."

"How would you put it?" Asked Athena.

"United we may stand, but divided we will fall. Although I wish Embry was the first to fall." Said Rokk.

"Who died first?" Adonis asked.

"I did." Said Rokk as he sat back.

They all saw Mephala make her way towards the center of the room. Salem pressed several buttons, and multiple turrets emerged and began firing in all directions at Mephala. Athena couldn't see Mephala anymore, and the turrets seemed to be going haywire shooting everywhere.

"What the... Where is she?" Asked Athena.

"Hmm... She's showing off that's what." Rokk stood up and began tapping the glass. "Hurry the fuck up Mephala!"

Mephala began moving between turrets forcing them to shoot each other. It was over in just a matter of seconds. Salem pressed a few more buttons and released two Chimeran Titans. Each one carried a plasma cannon that had the same destructive force as a tank. Mephala simply used her momentum to add force to her punches as she began punching the beasts. The beasts finally fell bloodied and bruised as they could not even put a finger on their opponent. Salem pressed one more button and suddenly an entire justiciar squad rushed through the door armed with swords, axes, and spears. What followed next could only be described as a red mist of blood as not a single trace of them could be seen.

"She... She obliterated them!" Said Adonis shaking.

"Tch show off." Said Rokk.

"Speed... Is that her semblance?" Asked Athena.

"Hmm something like that... It's more like she exists in a different... What did Embry call it? Ah yes state of time. Anyways her speed is unmatched. By the time you have made the choice to draw your weapon Mephala will have already turned you into a bloody red mist." Explained Rokk.

"We were never able to fully replicate her speed with the justiciars. Now then your turn Athena." Said Salem.

"I don't even know what I can do." She said.

"You let me worry about that." Said Salem.

Athena raised a brow in suspicion, but decided to follow Salem's lead on this. She made her way to the arena where she saw Mephala just exiting the room. "Knock 'em dead kiddo."

"Thanks."

Athena walked towards the center of the room and saw Salem press several buttons. The walls in the room all began to close in on her at an alarming rate. She was able to successfully hold the walls back, but suddenly she felt a surge of electricity throughout her entire body. She touched the wall again only to feel a jolt of electricity. She couldn't touch the walls anymore if there was another option she couldn't see it, but it was too late as the walls all crushed and flattened her.

Athena's body began repairing itself. Limbs that were once flat now began inflating themselves the bones cracking and adjusting themselves. The blood that had spilled out of her body made its way back to her. Athena stood up as the bones in her legs also popped, cracked, and readjusted themselves.

Athena heard a noise and saw several justiciars rushing her with melee weapons. One of them was able to strike Athena's head with his sword, but the sword broke immediately as it made contact. Athena grabbed the nearest justiciar by the neck and began crushing it. Suddenly Athena's arm began glowing a dark crimson as several veins emerged from her skin and connected themselves to the justiciar. She could feel a strange sense of satisfaction coming over her, but usually from when one is eating something. She was consuming him. Nothing but the clothes remained. She looked at her hand, and saw her fingers turn into blades. The justiciars retreated and waited for her to make her move.

Athena's other hand turned to tentacles. She looked at both her arms and then to the justiciars. A smile crept to her face as she rushed at the group at super sonic speeds and shredded them all. She saw them beginning to grow back their limbs, but she grabbed each one of them with her tentacles and consumed them all.

She made her way back to see Adonis waiting outside the room. "What are you really?" He asked.

Athena simply smiled. "An abomination."

Adonis walked past her and entered the room. She saw Salem make her way towards her.

"Very well done you've exceeded all of my expectations."

"What am I really though?" Asked Athena as she looked at her hands.

"I don't know. We've studied you for so long day and night that... Well even with our current technologies we can only deduce so much."

"It... It felt good to kill them."

"Might not want Adonis to hear that. He just saw some of his friends get murdered."

"Why put us against them?" Asked Athena curious as to why Salem would sacrifice her own soldiers.

"Simply put Athena they are a dying breed. The Cloven project will soon render the justiciars obsolete. Just like they rendered the Chimera project obsolete. And just like the Chimera rendered the huntsmen obsolete." Explained Salem.

Cardin POV

"Move that battle line over there. You there get that turret up on the ridge and set up a kill zone. And will someone tell Amodar that we need more ammo now!" Cardin was busy barking orders as they were all preparing to defend the city within the center isle.

He saw an armored car park nearby and a soldier rushing to him. "Admiral Cardin sir new orders from Admiral Embry."

"Why am I not surprised. Well give it here." Cardin took the paper from the soldier and began reading. "Son of a fucking whore!"

"Everything alright there Admiral?" Said Rojas as he was carrying some sandbags.

"Shrimp wants me elsewhere."

"Where to sir?" Asked Onions.

"Just me."

"Must be tough being an Admiral." Replied Onions.

"Yeah which is why I'm promoting you to Commander Rojas. Now it's up to you to lead the team."

"Kiss my ass Cardin." Replied Rojas whilst flipping off Cardin.

"As you were. Soldier take me to Shiota now."

"Yes sir."

Cardin saw barricade after barricade, gun emplacement after gun emplacement, trench after trench as they drove to the outskirts of the city where he would meet Shiota. It would be a difficult battle, and one where air support would not be used given the size of the fleet. It would be a waste of pilots, and ships. He saw Shiota talking to Trescu and Amodar.

He exited the car and went to meet them. "Why am I not in the front?" He asked annoyed.

"I need you to protect Serina while she gets the EMP rockets working again." Said Trescu.

"Wasn't that already done?" He asked.

"Targeting computer is fucked up. We are going to have to build one from scratch. And that will take a while." Explained Shiota.

"Shit! Okay so who am I taking?" Asked Cardin.

"Tai Kaliso and a few other huntsmen. Also Fang's unit is here. Can't afford to lose our saving grace."

"Once Serina gets the rockets up in the air and they have disabled most if not all of their ships we will rule the air and wipe them out." Explained Amodar.

"What's the catch?" Asked Cardin looking at both Amodar and Shiota.

"Once Serina sets up the targeting beacon... They'll know something's up and they will send everything to try and stop you guys." Said Shiota,

"I don't suppose we can count on any back up from Mistal right?"

"Trescu?"

Trescu hung his head. "No we are on our own."

"Can't we send an envoy? See if they can't get a message through?" Asked Amodar.

"You could... But they will shoot first and ask questions later. Besides it will take them forever to get any reinforcements here."

"Damn!"

"We'll have to make do. We have concentrated our forces at the city hopefully they'll take the bait. We've set up AA at the highest buildings to provide cover. Now then the missile silo is on the other side so while we focus all of their attention on us you guys will fire from behind and take down their ships." Explained Shiota.

"Sound easy enough let's go." Said Cardin.

Rojas POV

"To the left!"

"Where!? WHERE!?"

"I can't see them!"

"MY LEG! WHERE THE FUCK'S MY LEG!?"

Rojas took cover behind the barricade while the Chimera continued to assault his position. He peeked from cover and began firing his rifle at the coming Chimera. "To any units nearby this is Hammer Squad we're pinned by agh..." Nothing but screams of death filled the air and radio chatter. More than half the men guarding the path were were either injured or killed. He reached for a clip when a Chimeran soldier jumped him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and began strangulating him. Rojas reached for the knife sheathed on his leg and pulled it out stabbing the Chimera in the leg. He then threw the knife at his head killing him.

"This is Commander Rojas to any and all survivors... Fall back to the second line! I say again fall back to the second line. Grab anything your dead friends have on them. They won't need it anymore."

"Need a hand?" Asked Pope.

"Thanks man. Fuck!"

"Sir we don't have any room for the rest of the injured." Said one of the soldiers approaching him.

"If you can walk..."

"That's not the issue. We don't have enough vehicles." Explained the soldier.

"Pile them on top of each other if you have to. Everybody else on me we'll hoof it the rest of the way."

Rojas could see as several aircraft began dropping bombs. He could also see the rest of the heavy fleet moving closer and closer.

"This is Colonel Farron to all units on the North and West regions. The Chimera have begun to use Chameleon Sentries all units be advised use your IFF trackers."

"Alright you heard the lady IFFs now!" Ordered Rojas.

Rojas and the rest of the men marched up the road to the second defense line hoping to hold off the next wave of Chimera.

"This is Commander Briggs we've lost the police station. I say again we've lost the police station. All eastern units fall back to the shopping district now!"

"Damn they're tearing us up!" Said Onions as he carried several ammo boxes.

"We still haven't seen the ugliest part of the battle yet." Said Pope.

"Fuck!"

"Cut the chatter we have to get to the..."

"IFF's hot we got incoming!" Yelled one of the soldiers.

"Where?" Asked Rojas.

"Behind! Thirty... Twenty meters."

Rojas and the rest aimed their rifles and began firing. Some used their grenade launchers hoping to destroy more of the sentries.

"They're still coming!"

"Shit! I can't see them."

"Keep firing!"

Rojas was already emptying his fifth magazine when he saw the first few soldiers in front of him get butchered. Soon enough they were all surrounded as sentries began to overtake their position and began butchering his men. He felt a large blade puncture his chest when the Chameleon revealed itself. Rojas grabbed the arm as tightly as he could. He pulled out a grenade and took the pin out with his teeth and smiled.

Cardin POV

Cardin bashed another Chimera's head in with his mace. He pulled it out and began bashing another one's brains in soon after. They were able to funnel the Chimera through a small entrance that allowed them to maintain superior numbers, but the Chimera were too many and they were already exhausted. Cardin threw a grenade at the entrance hoping to buy some time, and block the entrance into the hall. The blast of the grenade only managed to scratch the surface, but it was able to halt the progress of the Chimera.

"How... How much longer?" He asked regaining his breath.

"I just need a little more time... There that should do it. Now all I need is to..."

Cardin and the rest of the soldiers felt a large tremor or earthquake shake the entire facility. Already Cardin feared the worst.

"Shrimp! Shrimp are you there!?"

"Cardin... They used it... The entire city is gone."

"... I understand." Cardin hung his head.

"Did he just..." Began Fang.

"Yeah... Fuck!"

"Oh no... Oh no... No no no NO!" Serina began screaming at the computer.

"What is it?"

"The launch doors are locked. Must have been the earthquake. We can open them manually, but..."

"But?" Cardin asked.

"That person will be killed once the rockets launch. Their won't be any way for you to get out. You'll be burned alive." Explained Serina.

"Seems like my expertise okay then let me handle this just be ready to press the button and get out of here." Said Cardin.

"Admiral?" Fang began as Cardin walked into the missile launch bay.

"It just occurred to me that none of you know what my semblance is. As soon as I open them be ready to fire." Said Cardin as he began climbing the ladder up to the top.

He placed his hand over the warhead and his whole body began turning into the same metallic alloy used to make the missile. Cardin inspected his hand gazing at the dullness of the metal. He saw the auxiliary levers and began pulling on them. He saw the light beginning to sneak in through the openings as the launch bay doors began moving. Cardin found a small crevice that he used to sneak inside of as the missiles began firing. He could feel the intense heat from the exhaust beginning to cook him. He saw his hand almost melt.

"This is Admiral Amodar confirmed hit. I say again we have a confirmed hit. Most of their fleet is down all units rendezvous at these coordinates, and we'll pick you up. Let's finish this fight!"

Amodar POV

Amodar sat on the bridge of the Resurgence as they began bombarding the enemy vessels. He could see several of his fighters mopping up the last of their stragglers as they began providing air support and evacuation to their remaining forces.

"Sir Admiral Embry has reported in."

"What does he have to say?"

"He estimates that at least... That at least 70% of the city has been wiped out sir."

Amodar let that thought settle in. Now he understood what Admiral Thane felt. But unlike Admiral Thane he still had to hunt Ironwood.

"Tell him to find Vizara."

"Yes sir."

Amodar saw the last remaining cruisers beginning to retreat only to be shot down.

"Now we take the fight to them." Amodar whispered.

Nagisa POV

Nagisa made his way through the halls of the ship as his snakes began killing off the remaining crew. He only had one target that he needed alive and that was Vizara. He reached the bridge only to see several bodies lying around and a woman under some debris attempting to get out.

The woman looked up and saw Nagisa. "You! You're still alive!?"

"Hmph... You know who I am?" He asked.

"Anakoth."

Nagisa crouched and looked at the woman in the eye. She didn't have any Chimeran traits. Nor Justiciar for that matter. She was human through and through. Nagisa placed a hand on her cheek.

"I won't tell you anything."

"I don't need you to."

His fingers turned into snakes, and they began slithering through her mouth, nose, and ears all of them trying to reach her brain until they finally did. Nagisa could see everything access codes, troop deployment, base locations. He hit the motherlode with this one. Finally one of his snake fingers bit her brain and poisoned her leaving her dead. Nagisa began to leave the vessel as the rest of his snakes returned to his body. He saw a transport waiting for him outside. He boarded and began to depart from the ship and headed towards the Resurgence.

Nagisa walked through the halls looking at the many injured soldiers rushed through some missing limbs, others with severe wounds, and some clutching their rifles for dear life. It was a brutal fight and one with severe casualties. At least they won in the end. Nagisa saw Cardin exit one of the rooms used as an infirmary with a bandaged arm. Cardin waived him over.

"At least you'll live." Said Nagisa.

"Yeah..." Cardin then left Nagisa alone. He stopped halfway and turned to look at him. "My team didn't make it." And he moved on.

"Damn it!" Nagisa kept going making his way towards the bridge.

He saw several officers move at a quick pace still receiving reports from the search and evac teams on the island. He spotted Trescu and Amodar at the war table waiving him over. Nagisa moved avoiding any of the officers that seemed more preoccupied with their duty than bumping into someone.

Amodar let out a sigh. "It's not looking good Embry."

"How bad?" Nagisa asked.

"We've lost over 70% of our fighting force."

"Fuck..."

"Yeah. We have some search parties looking for any survivors. And we also have some salvage crews moving in to secure anything from the enemy fleet."

"So much for invading Vale." Said Nagisa as he hung his head.

"Yeah. Trescu I need you to give it to me straight." Began Amodar.

"Sir?"

"Will the Mistralian rebels attack Vale?"

"No... They won't launch an assault."

"Why the hell not!?" Nagisa asked.

"We may have lost our king and queen not to mention the bloodline as well. But Boros failed to wipe out most of the Shastri Parliament. They control our actions. And war is not on their to do list."

"Then what is?" Nagisa asked.

Trescu sighed. "R... Re-election campaigns."

"Are you..." Nagisa stepped away from the console. "WHAT!?" His voice sounded visceral nothing at all like the voice of a teenager. At that moment everyone turned to look at him. Nagisa glared at them. "Get back to it! NOW!"

"When we retook Shastri and the surrounding cities and towns... People just seemed to forget all about Boros."

"Well they're gonna be in for a rude awakening."

One of the officers reported in. "Sirs... We have finished sweeping for any and all survivors, and we have salvaged everything we could from the enemy fleet."

"Understood. Helmsman signal the fleet and get us out of here. We're going to Mistral." Ordered Amodar.

Coco POV

Coco stood by the door leaning against the doorframe as she looked at Aodha sleeping. She couldn't remember the last time Aodha had a full night's sleep. She looked at her watch. It was an hour past midnight, and still nothing. Then she saw her daughter beginning to toss and turn, followed by mumbling in her sleep. She was dreaming again. Aodha dropped her Ursa Grimm plushy. Coco sighed and picked it up. She sat on the bed and shook Aodha hoping to wake her up.

"Mom... Wha... What happened?"

"You were dreaming again sweetie."

"It just felt so real. The monster it... It ate everything."

"Relax. Here you dropped Pheryl." Coco handed Aodha the plushy.

Aodha took it and held it tightly. "Mom... Is sis gonna okay?"

"Yeah she is."

"That's good." Then Aodha fell fast asleep.

Coco walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She saw Cinder waiting outside. "How is she?"

"It's getting worse. There's no question about it. She knows about Apophis."

Cinder let out a long sigh. "I'll drop her off tomorrow at school then we can talk about it."

"Yeah that... That sounds good."

"Come here." Cinder embraced Coco. "It's okay Coco."

"It's not okay Cinder. None of this is okay."

"Yeah. I know now c'mon we have a long day tomorrow."

Coco embraced Cinder as they laid in bed together. "I can't remember the last time we were like this."

"Yeah... Me too."

"You know it's..." Her scroll rang. "Well so much for sex night. Hold up." Coco picked up her scroll and answered it. "Yeah what... Whoa slow down... From where... Vacuo? Where are they now? Fuck! Okay I'm on my way... Well stall them."

"I heard Vacuo." Said Cinder.

"You heard right."

"If it really is Pyrrha..."

"I'm gonna put a bullet between her eyes."

"I'm coming too."

"No. Someone needs to stay with Aodha."

"I have as much beef with her as you."

"I know."

Coco drove all the way to the docks to meet with her uninvited guests. She parked and saw one of the dock officers approach her. "Ma'am."

"Did one of them say her name was Pyrrha Nikos?"

"No one under that name we could verify, but we did have someone else who was interested in speaking to you."

"Name?"

"A Cardin Winchester. Says he knows you from Beacon Academy."

"Well that fucking takes me back. Show me to him."

"Right this way ma'am."

Coco followed the dock officer and saw the massive crowd of people leaving the ships. "How many people?"

"By our estimates... Little over a thousand... About thirteen hundred people."

"Damn."

"Right this way ma'am."

Coco entered a small room with a table and two chairs. She saw Cardin looking out the window.

"Been a long time Coco." Cardin began.

"Yeah... Well over ten years."

"Give or take."

"Where is she?"

"Dead. I think. Hopefully dead."

"How?"

"Someone by the name of Salem... You know it?"

"Yeah I do."

Cardin took a seat and signaled Coco to do the same. She took him on his offer. "So that all you came to talk to me about?"

"No... I have a rather... Interested party in meeting one on one with you... And Cinder."

"Who is it?"

"Like I said an interested party."

"Well I'm not interested."

Cardin sighed. "Look just trust me on this. Give me your address and we'll stop by."

"Hmm... Fine then here." Coco wrote her address on a piece of paper and gave it to Cardin.

"Thanks."

Coco left the room where she met with the dock officer. "When will they be cleared?" She asked.

"In a few moments."

"Alright then."

Coco entered her car and called Cinder.

"Did you kill Pyrrha?" Asked Cinder.

"No... Salem killed her. I met Cardin again."

"Oh? How was it?"

"Awkward as all hell. We're gonna have visitors tomorrow thought you should know."

"Trouble?"

"Not yet."

Coco slept in for the night as Cinder dropped their daughter to school. She heard the doorbell ringing. She put a pillow over her head trying to block the noise. The ringing kept going and going. This person never seemed to stop.

"Fuck me!" Coco got dressed and made her way downstairs to open the door. She thought about Cardin's comments last night, and grabbed her pistol just as insurance. She opened the door, and she saw him pressing the button over and over and over again.

Nagisa POV

Nagisa did his best to avoid eye contact with Coco by pressing the button. Until she grabbed his arm dragged him inside the house and shoved the gun up to his nose.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shove this up your ass and empty the clip!"

"You love me?"

Coco removed the safety.

"I... Uhh... I can defeat Boros?"

Coco cocked the gun.

"Oh come on!"

"Hmm." Coco put the gun away. "What the hell do you want Nagisa?"

"An army."

"To do what?"

"Invade Vale."

"Ha as if! There's no way in hell anyone's giving you an army."

"Why not?"

"Look around you. People here have long since forgotten what it's like to be afraid of Boros."

"What about Apophis?"

"Well, the bastard never showed up."

"Doesn't mean he won't someday."

"Someday... Just not today."

"Know of anyone who can give me an army?"

"Nope. You are on your own."

"Fine then... Guess I'll talk to Winter then."

"Good luck with that."

"Why?"

"She's dead."

"How?"

"Boros ate her when we invaded Atlas. Bastard began eating our ships killed off most of our fleet."

"Weiss?"

"In Atlas coordinating a tiny cell."

"How tiny?"

"Including her... Five people."

"Yang? I heard from Trescu that Cinder married you, and that you guys have a daughter named Aodha. What about Ashe?"

"Yang died some time ago. As for Ashe... She's in Axanar providing intelligence and such. She's a spy."

"How did Yang die?"

"Raven did it."

"Black Gold Saw? Maid Gunner? The Grimm? Anybody?" Nagisa was desperate for anybody to join his side.

"Saw and... Us aren't exactly on good terms right now."

"Oh?"

"She tried to... Well did in fact kidnap Ashe, and tried to eat her to become a maiden. Maid Gunner is with Ashe in Axanar. The Jigua have all been annihilated. As for the Grimm well... There aren't as many of them around as there used to be. Most reside within the Unknown Regions and the Hellmouth... Saw's domain."

"Guess I know where I'am heading next."

"Are you serious?" Coco asked.

"Yeah... I think it's about time the world remembered why the Grimm are still feared."

"Hmm... Good luck."

"Thanks. Before I go... I need to know what happened between you guys and Pyrrha. She told me you guys made a choice as did she. What did she mean?"

Coco let out an exhausted sigh. "After you left I... Sort of led the team... What was left to lead anyways. She and I were together for a time."

"Oh?"

"The sex was okay. She and I were only seeing each other to unwind anyways. Although what did end it... It was all the baggage Pyrrha brought with her that was a real concern. She began hearing and seeing MEFE. You can guess how that ended. After that it was like... Like how when you left. Pyrrha just couldn't handle being alone... Or at least dumped. Didn't help when she took half the fleet and fled to Vacuo during the exodus to Mistral."

"Cardin told you right?"

"Yeah he did... No love lost here." Coco smiled.

Coco POV

Coco saw Nagisa leave her house. She pulled out her scroll and decided to give Cinder a call.

"Hey it's me." Said Coco.

"I'm almost home what is it?"

"You will never guess who just visited me."

"Do I get a prize if I'm right?"

"Maybe? Wanna give it a shot?"

"Nagisa Shiota."

"You just saw him right?"

"Yeah... He just waived at me."

"..."

"I still get the prize right?"

"Anything."

"I know just the thing."

Cardin POV

Cardin was sitting on his bunk bed inside a tent in the internment camp waiting to be relocated along with the other soldiers and civilians. He saw Zavala enter the tent.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How you holding up Cardin?"

"I'll live. You?"

"Me too."

"For them."

"For them!"

"Saw that you packed your bag. Going somewhere?" She asked.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"How plan A pans out. If not... Plan B."

"And that is?"

"Grab another army."

"From where?"

"Not the question you should have asked."

"Then what is this other army made of?"

"Grimm."

"Grimm? They're..."

"Alive and well apparently... Not as many as there used to be. Shrimp told me so now... Now we have to find them. And hopefully get them to launch the assault on Vale."

"That's gonna be an ugly can of worms."

"I heard that."

Nagisa walked into the tent with Amodar, Alvarn, Fang, and Farron in tow. "Well good everyone's here."

"So what's the plan bossman?" Asked Fang.

"We get the Grimm to join us."

"..." There was an uneasy silence that overtook the tent.

"What?" Asked Nagisa.

"I'll take your word for it what's the plan?" Asked Amodar.

"Cardin and I will take an air transport to the Hellmouth in the Unknown Regions try to get them on our side. Hopefully we'll pull through if not... Boros has already won."

"Okay and what do you want us to do?" Asked Farron.

"Grimm on board or not we'll be screwed if we don't get some back up. We need weapons, transports, and anyone who can fight. After the losses we took at the Broken Isles... I don't know. I hope there's enough people who still have some fight left in them."

"Got it."

"Zavala get an air transport gassed up and ready to go you'll be taking us there."

"Understood."

Cardin grabbed his bag and walked out with Zavala and Shiota. "Now let's make those fuckers pay."

Boros POV

Boros looked at the latest report that came in. One hundred percent KIA no survivors. A fleet of over thirty heavy vessels wiped out by a rag tag group of insurgents using outdated technology... Something else was going on here.

"Emperor Boros we did a thorough investigation of the island and found this." Said one of the officers.

Boros saw pictures of what looked like a military warehouse or bunker of sorts bearing some type of insignia. "What is it? Who's it from?"

"Mantle way back when Mantle existed that is... All ships were... I don't know how to explain it, but all systems were fried. Almost like an EMP blast. We've never seen anything like this in other battle reports."

"Contact Admiral Ghaun... And Salem." Said Boros.

"Sir?"

"I think it's about time we put the fear of death back in their minds."

"Understood."

"One more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"No survivors."

"Understood sir we'll get it done."

"Do you think it's him?" Asked Ozpin.

"..."

"The report does not match any attacks made by a large creature. Perhaps it was Mistralian rebels along with Pyrrha Nikos that orchestrated the thing."

"Perhaps... If memory serves Nikos was implanted with an Apostle correct?"

"Yes." Answered Ozpin.

"Hmm... I wonder."

"If she could sit on the throne?"

"Nothing that I have tried works. And my brother is nowhere to be found... Nikos takes priority. I want her found, and if they can't bring her alive they damn well better bring me her head."

"We have no current information on her... Or what she looks like, if she even looks the same assuming the Apostle didn't take any effect in her body."

"Didn't Coco Adel, Cinder Fall, and Weiss Schnee all serve in the same class?"

"I understand."

"Find them and we find Nikos."

One of the officers came back inside holding a datapad. He placed the datapad on the table and soon enough two holo images of Salem and Ghaun appeared.

"Emperor." Both said.

"Ghaun, Salem I want you both to invade Mistral... More specifically Shastri."

"What's in Shastri?" Asked Salem.

"Pyrrha Nikos. Bring her back to me alive... If possible. If not... Her corpse is just as good. Ozpin will prepare a file of known associates she might know. Interrogate them and we have Nikos."

"Wouldn't it be better if I were to handle it? The Sentinels are more than..."

Boros raised his hand signaling Salem to keep her silence. "These people have grown complacent. I have let them grow from a nuisance to a cancer. No more. You will both invade Shastri and its surrounding cities, and wipe it from the face of the planet. The men, women, children, old, sick, young, healthy... All shall perish. Now go forth and kill them... All of them. I will leave the battle plans to you. Take whatever you need and go."

"Sir wouldn't it be easier to use the HYDRA weapon on them?" Asked the officer.

"Not for this mission it won't. But I will say this... Once you have taken Shastri and the surrounding cities use it. Only after you have captured the cities."

"Yes sir."

Cardin POV

Cardin stood on the bridge of the ship looking at the city burning down below. He looked at Pyrrha who was ready to signal the evacuation. "God damn it Nikos don't do this!"

"It's done Cardin. Helmsman signal the fleet we're moving out!"

Cardin hit Pyrrha's head with his mace. Cardin was then restrained by several officers, but Pyrrha lunged at him and scratched his face leaving three huge gashes across it. "Those people are still alive down there!"

"Not anymore they're not." She crouched down to get a good look at him. "It's a shame you are of more use to me alive rather than dead."

Pyrrha grabbed Cardin's head with both her hands so they could see each other at the same level. Pyrrha opened her mouth and a large snake emerged making it's way down Cardin's throat. Cardin jumped from his seat at the nightmare he just experienced. He saw Shiota was still fast asleep in his seat across from him. He went to the cockpit to see how much further it would take for them to reach their destination.

"How much further Zavala?"

"A few minutes actually. We've been flying for days now... Almost a week in fact."

"Ugh... About damn time. Do we even have enough fuel to go back?"

"Well yes... But I've also always wanted to ride a Dragon Grimm so... You know. Maybe I'll get my wish."

"Dream on. I'll go wake the Shrimp."

"Why do you call him that anyways?"

"What? Shrimp?"

"Yeah..."

"That's a nickname I gave him back at Beacon when my team and I were about to gang up on him. Fucker wiped the floor with us."

Zavala bust out laughing. "You got your ass handed to you by a blue midget!"

"Blue shrimp... In any case..." Cardin looked through the window to see a massive black hole leading down towards hell itself. "Looks like we found the Hellmouth. I'll wake him up find us an LZ."

"On it."

Cardin saw that Shiota was already getting his bearings. "We there yet?"

"Yeah Zavala will find us..." The transport began to shake violently. "What the fuck!?"

"Hang on back there!" Said Zavala as the transport kept shaking probably avoiding incoming fire.

"What the fuck is going on out there Zavala!?" Asked Shiota.

"Reavers."

"Reavers?" Cardin asked.

"Grimm Reavers." Shiota answered. "We found her. Drop us off as soon as you can then pull out!"

"Got it opening the doors. Jump on my mark. 1... 2... 3... Mark!"

Shiota and Cardin jumped from the transport into an outcropping of rock as they saw Zavala disengage and fly out towards the surface. Cardin and Shiota made their way through a crevice to reach the lower depths of the Hellmouth. Cardin pulled out a flashlight and began waving it around illuminating his surroundings. He could see shards of dust crystals... But these were different... They were...

"Fossilized dust."

"Fossilized dust?"

"Yeah happens when they become too old and unstable. If you were to use one of these it would be the last time you did."

"Dust has an expiration date?"

"More of a half life deal. Takes centuries for dust to go 'bad'. The longest that I've seen is three thousand years."

"Is it even useful?"

"Yeah if you want to make bombs this stuff is great. Only one hundred pounds of this stuff and you can make a bomb powerful enough to destroy anything in one hundred miles."

"That's a pretty strong bomb. Anybody do it?"

"Ausius did I tested a prototype once... Wiped out an entire city to kill an Atlesian general."

"Millions of lives for one general?"

"I didn't know it would be that effective. After I used the bomb Ausius practically lost the war and the Atlesian rebels won."

"Who was her? When we were being attacked you mentioned a her. Who is she?" Cardin asked.

"My... Adoptive daughter. Just follow my lead on this one."

"It's pretty much the one thing that I've been doing since Vacuo Shiota."

"And we are still here."

"Not all of us." Cardin reminded Shiota of the 'defeat' of the Broken Isles.

"Did you find their remains?"

"Yeah... There was enough to bury... Of some of them that is. Couldn't find the rest of Rojas."

They trekked through several miles of tunnels going deeper into the Hellmouth hoping to find any sign Shiota's daughter. It seemed strange that they had yet to spot a single Grimm since the Reavers.

"They are watching us. Don't be fooled Cardin. Stop and listen."

Cardin did as he was told. He focused on any sounds coming from any which direction, but nothing. All he heard was the water dripping and flowing. Then he heard a soft moaning and groaning coming from the walls. He didn't dare shove the light in their direction.

"Let's keep on moving. They're sleeping anyways."

"What are they?"

"Ever heard of an Aswang Grimm?"

"Human like in appearance, long sharp claws, sharp teeth, about seven feet tall, has a really long tongue?"

"Yeah... You forgot the part where they use their tongues to suck the fluids of their victims dry."

"Don't remind me. How much further?"

"That is a good question."

"Shrimp..."

"I thought we'd see her by now."

"Terrific." Cardin and Shiota traversed several more feet underground to reach a large cavern that seemed to be like it's own world. Columns of stone that were several hundred meters high and wide, an enormous lake that seemed more like an ocean covered a vast expanse reflecting the light of a large piece of crystallized dust. "Whoa... What is this place?"

"My kingdom." Cardin and Shiota turned to see a woman with large red horns and long hair smirking back at them.

"Been a long time... Dad."

"Saw... How's it been?"

"Oh you know same old same old. Boros still tries to send his paltry army to kill me. I end up killing and eating them the usual." Saw strut her way between the pair and kept her pace. "Now then follow me... Come on now... Don't be shy."

Cardin and Shiota followed her until they reached a small delta made of stone where the rocks were carved. Many of the Grimm kept their pace watching the pair hissing and growling at them. "If I were you two I wouldn't make any sudden moves... It's been a while since they've had any dinner. Me too."

Finally they stopped at a chair carved from stone where Saw sat and looked at the two. "I know why you're here."

"So... Yes?" Shiota asked.

Saw smirked. "What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Boros."

"Why?"

"Checks and balances. You see after you win... With my help that is. The humans will turn their guns on us next, but if I were to take Boros's powers from him..."

"You think it's that simple?"

Saw smiled. "Isn't it always?"

"How many Grimm survived?"

"A few thousand no more than six to be exact."

"World Eaters?"

"Captured."

"Where are they?"

"Atlas."

"How do you know?"

"Ashe."

"Yeah Coco said..."

"That I tried to eat her? Don't get me wrong her flesh is nice and soft just the way I like it, but... She is worth more to me alive than dead."

"Oh?"

"I want her to bear my heir."

Shiota's eyes went wide. "You know that's..."

"I don't give a shit. The child she would bear would have tremendous power... Power that I want... That I deserve."

"Hmm..." Shiota seemed deep in thought. "I can give you Boros... After I'm done with him and Apophis that is, but I won't give you Ashe."

"Then Apophis for Ashe... And Averia as well."

"Wha..." Cardin began, but was interrupted.

"Deal!" Shiota had his hand outstretched.

Saw took it and shook hands with him sealing the deal. "Welcome back Anakoth."

"Just don't expect me to turn into that thing until Boros figures out I'm here otherwise he'll send his armies against us."

"Fair enough. I want to see the expression on his scaly face anyways." Saw picked up her greatsword and held it up as high as she could. The Grimm all roared and howled. "TO WAR!"

Nagisa POV

Nagisa, Cardin, and Saw made their way back up towards the surface to see Zavala armed with a rifle coming out of the transport.

"I was gonna come find you guys. We got a problem." She said.

"What sort of a problem?" Nagisa asked.

"I just got word from Amodar that Admiral Ghaun has invaded Shastri. And he is not alone."

"How many?" Asked Cardin.

"An entire armada. They already broke through the perimeter defenses. If Shastri falls..."

"Hmm..." Nagisa was deep in thought. "Saw any Maw Grimm survive?"

"Yeah a few."

"Good. We'll take one and ride it to Shastri. Zavala, Cardin grab anything important from the transport food, ammo, meds we're gonna need it."

"Saw contact the Maw Grimm now!"

Amodar POV

It was a logistical nightmare. There were so many casualty reports coming in, and it was only going to get worst. He managed to gather his forces and prepared his fleet in earnest.

"Message for you sir."

"Put it through."

"Amodar it's Trescu... Patch up the cord... Damn it! It's a fucking nightmare."

"How many?"

"It's like they brought the entire fleet with them. We're outmanned and outgunned. Command wants us to pull back to Shastri and hold the city."

"Tell them that's a bad idea they will no doubt use their weapon against us if we are all holed up in one place."

"Yeah I know... Shit! Any other ideas?"

"One... But it's a long shot."

"Tell me."

"Fighting retreat. We hold off the enemy and break their encirclement and get as many people out as we can."

"It's gonna be hard with just your ragtag fleet and my ship."

"I know."

"I'll tell General Adel... She might agree."

"Got it." The transmission ended. Amodar looked at all of the officers gathered around him awaiting their orders. "Launch all fighters. Prepare transports for medevac and casevac. Clear any and all halls leading towards the infirmaries. Find me a soft spot to break the encirclement."

"Sir got another message coming in from Shastri."

"Let's hope they listened. Put it through."

"Admiral Amodar this is General Adel, Trescu just informed me of your plan. I have Vice Admiral Renard and Rear Admiral Picot holding off the brunt of their attack, but I need someone to lead the assault and punch a hole big enough to exit."

"Anywhere I should start?"

"The city of Bonn has been able to halt it's ground offensive, but they need air support I suggest you start there."

"On it." Amodar ended the transmission. "Rally the fleet any and all available forces to Bonn."

Mephala POV

Mephala and the rest of the team were able to successfully infiltrate Shastri amid all the chaos and commotion. Now all they had to do was find their targets and bring them in for questioning.

"Hmm we should best split up." Began Adonis.

"That would be great if only we knew where to look." Said Rokk as he walked a ways forward ahead of everyone else. "Seriously where the fuck are we?"

"I think... I think Polis used to be here." Said Mephala.

"And just like Polis this place is coming apart. Let's go."

The group kept walking hoping to find any sign of their target until they saw a large contingent of soldiers rush through the streets. The soldiers ignored the group and kept moving.

"We need a new strategy." Said Adonis.

"I say we infiltrate one of their command vessels and wait and see." Said Rokk.

"Wait and see? That's your plan?" Asked Mephala.

"There is just too much going on besides... He's not here."

"Rokk..."

"C'mon let's go all of you before..." The group heard a large howl and saw a giant worm like creature emerge from the ground. "Grimm. Guess plan's changed let's go."

Adonis was about to protest, but Rokk and Mephala already made way and were in pursuit of the large worm. Rokk nodded his head at Mephala who in the blink of an eye disappeared and reappeared. "How many?"

"Eight hostiles. One Grimm, two of the three identified targets Coco Adel and Cinder Fall."

"And the others?"

"Unknown although one of them matches the description of Black Gold Saw." Mephala withheld the information on Embry. If his brother knew... She still owed him for all those years.

"Okay then in that case I'll hold them off, and you take the targets back to Adonis and Athena."

"Roger."

Mephala and Rokk reached the emergence point of the Maw Grimm and saw that it burrowed back underground leaving only the seven people behind. She saw him... He hadn't aged a day. She turned to Rokk who reached for his axe and began smiling.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!" Rokk rushed Embry and attempted to cut his head off.

The man with the mace blocked it, but the force was too great and his mace quickly broke. Embry threw a knife at Rokk who caught it with his teeth. Mephala simply stood back and watched the spectacle hoping to catch them off guard. She read the dossier on Cinder Fall's abilities even her speed and eyes could not protect her against that kind of heat. She decided to hold off for now.

"Ah shit... I can't believe Averia would... Fuck." Embry drew his sword and stood at the ready. "You guys get out of here... These two are mine."

"Shrimp you are going to..."

"These two are... Or were rather part of Team RMNT. That's Rokk and that's Mephala."

The man snarled. "Fine let's go!"

Mephala stayed with Rokk and made sure her brother wouldn't do something stupid.

"I'm really going to enjoy this." Rokk and Embry began trading blows.

"Calm down Rokk!" Embry yelled as Rokk attempted to decapitate him again.

Mephala just stood there hand on the hilt of her weapon. She heard footsteps and saw Adonis and Athena already about to draw their weapons. Adonis was the first to jump in, but Rokk kicked him throwing him to a wall.

"Fuck off kid! He's mine!"

Athena lunged at Rokk only for him to split her head in two with his axe. "That means you too!"

Athena's head began pulling itself together as small tendrils connected one side of her brain to the other and fully healed her. Athena growled and walked away. Mephala saw the expression on Embry's face. He was focused on the girl. Almost as if he knew her. She pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the battle in front of her.

"Don't do this Rokk. We don't have to kill each other."

"We do Embry. As long as you walk this earth I will never stop hunting you."

"So be it." Wings protruded from Embry's back and he began flying away.

Rokk did the same thing and flew in chase of Embry. Mephala saw Adonis and Athena approach her.

"What the fuck is wrong with him!?" Exclaimed Adonis.

Mephala sighed. "That kid... Is a long story. Let's go we have to report back to Salem and Boros that he's here."

"And Rokk?" Asked Athena.

"He'll be fine." Answered Mephala.

"How do you know?" Asked Adonis.

"Because I know them both... It won't end here. Now let's move and catch a shuttle out of here." Mephala kept a close eye on Athena. Knowing her brother he saw it too.

Rokk POV

Kept his distance as he pursued Embry who finally landed atop a large tower. Rokk saw Embry looking up at him and sheathing his weapon. Rokk closed some of the distance, but not too much he still wanted to keep some in case he used his snake fingers.

"It doesn't have to be this way Rokk. We can still work this out!" Embry yelled.

Rokk tightened the grip on his battle axe and descended on Embry at top speed. Before he knew it there was a large flash of light and suddenly he saw a massive snake heading towards him. He dodged, and saw eleven others flying away each in a different direction. He didn't turn into that thing instead he split himself up.

"Clever bastard." He muttered. Rokk sheathed his battleaxe and pressed the locator on his wrist. He saw the entire city in flames... This place really did remind him of Polis.

MANY YEARS AGO

Rokk and Embry scurried between alleyways with the Grimm following close behind them. They were successfully able to route the main horde and were now leading it to a choke point where they could lure them to their death.

"What's the matter old man? Can't keep up?" Asked Embry as he carried a smug look on his face.

"Just hurry up jackass!" Rokk and Embry were almost to the choke point.

They could see Yada, Mephala, and the rest of the Polis archers lined up. He heard splattering as he looked down he could see the black oil flooding the alleyway. He could feel himself slipping on the oil. He made it to the end when the archers already fired up their shots and lit the oil burning and killing off the Grimm. One of the creatures managed to get through, but was already limping and fell to the ground. It wasn't dead yet which gave plenty of time for Rokk to pull out his battleaxe. He stood above the creature and with one swing severed its head from its body. The creatures remains slowly began disintegrating and fading away.

"Rokk c'mon we have a thousand other places left to secure." Said Mephala.

"Yeah I know." Rokk reached for his neck and clung to the necklace holding both a bone finger of his wife and son. "I swear to you Roth... Aela. I will kill every single one of these bastards."

PRESENT TIME

Rokk reached for his neck to see that the necklace was no longer there. It had become a habit at this point... One that he had to let go, but not one that he would forget. For as long as Embry lives he would always be on the hunt for him.

He saw a transport flying low with searchlights aimed at him. The transport landed and out came Mephala, Adonis, Athena, Salem, and to his surprise Boros himself. Looking at the monster before him Rokk thought about ending its life quickly. He owed it that much for giving him a second chance at killing Embry.

Salem smiled at Rokk then Boros began to speak. "Is it true?"

"Yeah... Embry's back."

"Hmm... Salem have the Sentinels pursue Anakoth with the fleet when he turns into his true form that is when you will strike."

"As you wish."

Rokk saw Boros flicker, and before him stood a person made of metal and lights. "What was..." Rokk began.

"A hologram. This is a robot. Now let's go Admiral Ghaun is preparing to destroy Shastri."

Rokk boarded the transport along with the rest of them. He saw the city completely falling apart.

MANY YEARS AGO

No matter how hard they tried, no matter how many they killed the Grimm kept coming. Rokk along with the rest of the Polis royal guard sealed the castle entrance. Mephala, Yada, and Embry began barricading the entrance.

Rokk tried to catch his breath. "They just... Keep coming. How many did we lose?"

"We are all that's left." Answered one of the soldiers.

Rokk began pounding his fist against the floor. "To hell with this! I'm not dying here!"

"Then where do you wanna die Rokk?" Asked Embry.

"What?"

"I said where do you wanna die?"

"I'd rather die out there than in here."

Embry smiled. "Good. Soldier the king keeps his horses indoors right?"

"Yes sir I'll get them for you."

"I know that look. What are you planning?" Asked Yada.

"I just thought Rokk and I should go outside for a breath of fresh air is all."

Yada smiled. "I see... Mephala let's go. The rest of you with us we'll take the other exit."

Rokk looked at Embry with suspicion. "A breath of fresh air?"

The guard later showed up with the horses. "Here you go sirs."

"Thanks now go with the others." Said Embry as the soldier nodded and left.

Rokk and Embry mounted the horses and waited while the Grimm kept pounding the entrance to the palace. Rokk saw Embry ready his sword. He smiled thinking that if this was his end... It would be one that the Grimm would remember. He readied his axe and finally the doors burst open. Embry and Rokk galloped towards the horde killing any and all that stood in their way. They were able to catch the horde unprepared and managed to score a sizable amount of kills. However their luck would not last as the Grimm overwhelmed them and killed their horses. The horse fell on top of Rokk who tried his best to push it aside. He saw a Beowolf about to go for his head when Embry jumped from behind it and plunged his sword through its head. Rokk finally pushed it off of him and grabbed his axe. He had his back against Embry as did he. He looked at his surroundings to see no way out. They were completely surrounded.

"Quite the breath of fresh air eh Embry?"

"As long as you don't mind the scent of burning Grimm."

"Any ideas?"

"Just one."

"And that is?"

"Fight."

Rokk smiled. "I like it."

Rokk lunged forward and cut the head off of a Beringel that threw a boulder at the pair. Rokk threw his axe at an Ursa only to hit it in the shoulder. The Ursa howled in pain, and Rokk rushed at it to grab his axe. However, a Creep bit his ankle and before Rokk knew it many more Grimm descended upon him. There was nothing but darkness afterwards.

Rokk jumped up and looked around him. He saw several of the citizens they had just rescued from Polis. He looked at himself and saw bandages wrapped around most of his body. He began standing up and walked hoping to find the rest of his team. He saw Yada and Mephala tending to some of the injured.

"Seems like you are finally up." Said Yada.

"Yeah... Where's Embry?"

"Over there." Yada pointed to her husband.

Rokk followed Yada's finger to see Embry sitting on a rock at the edge of a cliff. He walked towards him until he finally saw Polis on fire.

"Quite the view isn't it?" Said Embry.

"In a different circumstance I would have liked to have seen Polis burned... But not like this. Not to these abominations."

"Yeah..."

"How did you..."

"Brute force, a sword, and a large axe... Sound familiar?" Said Embry.

"Hmph... So what now? With Polis gone we have no army this side of the Imperium."

"True... But... There are other... Alternatives."

"Nevarra?"

"Yeah. They might not have an army to stand up to them, but they can provide the bodies to buy us time."

"Time for what?" Asked Rokk.

"To figure put what to do next."

"So the plan is to get people killed while we come up with another plan?" Asked Rokk infuriated by Embry's decision.

"Unless you have a better one?"

"The Apostles... We kill the Apostles."

"And the World Eaters? What about them?"

"We'll deal with them later, but if we kill the Apostles then we draw out the big one."

"You mean Anakoth? What if he doesn't show up?" Asked Embry.

"The bastard will. Trust me."

"No one has seen him in years Rokk. He may not show up at all."

"On this one he will. On this one he will."

Coco POV

Coco stood on the bridge of the ALBION as she saw Ghaun use the weapon Nagisa and Amodar told her of. Shastri... Along with every other soul that they had been unable to save was now lost.

"Ma'am message from Rear Admiral Picot... They destroyed... Shit."

"Soldier..."

"Every city has been destroyed."

The officers gasped and stood petrified. It was just them now. Coco knew it was only a matter of time until Boros would take the fight to Shastri, but she never expected this. They suffered too many losses, but even so they still had a sizable force to mount an offensive. Was it enough to assault Vale though? Coco let put a small chuckle. She was beginning to sound like Nagisa and Weiss.

"Rally any and all survivors to Reims."

"Ma'am?"

"We've sent scouts out there. It's deserted for the most part... Minus the local wildlife."

"Understood."

She needed a new strategy. Obviously she still had to contend to Nagisa... And the problems he just caused.

"Relay a message to all ships... I want Nagisa Shiota also known as Nassar Embry found."

"Understood."

All that was left was to wait until she could hear back from them. Although that wasn't the real issue right now.

"Fuck you've gotten old as shit."

The issue right now was...

"It's no wonder you got you're asses handed to you you people can't fight for shit anymore."

"Black Gold Saw."

"So I see that you've been scissoring my niece... Kudos. So how strong is the kid she popped out?"

Coco sighed. "What hole did Nagisa pull you out of?"

"The Hellmouth out in the Unknown Regions. My Grimm army and I have been holding out killing all expeditions sent there."

"You don't say." Coco hated having to deal with her. Especially after everything she did to her, Cinder, Ashe, and especially Yang. "So are we allies now?"

"For the moment... Yes. Dad did negotiate a form of compensation."

"What sort of compensation?"

"Oh come now Coco. That would be telling. Besides the deal stays between me and him. He should after all be the one to tell you." Saw then left the bridge.

Coco turned to Cardin. "What was the deal Cardin? I know you and Nagisa went there."

"Shiota agreed to give her Apophis, Boros, and someone named Averia. You know her?"

Only Nagisa would be desperate enough to agree to that. Then again it's not like she offered him any help at all. "Averia is Salem. She's a maiden."

"Hmm I see."

"Ma'am incoming transmission from a transport."

"Patch it through."

"Coco glad to see you made it." Said Nagisa.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Buying you guys some time. I'm going to lure Ghaun and the fleet away from you guys. Give you all some time to recover and plan for the assault on Vale."

"Assault? We're not attacking Vale. Are you fucking crazy?"

"Coco there is nowhere left for any of you to hide. Boros will hound you day and night. You all have nothing left to defend."

"God damn you Nagisa! We can't assault Vale!"

"So you would rather fight a losing battle? What the fuck happened to you? If your team saw you now..."

"Cut the transmission." Coco ordered. The entire room fell silent. Everyone stood still processing the exchange between the two. "Back to work all of you! We still need to rally the rest."

Cardin POV

Cardin left the bridge seemingly disgusted that Coco would be no better than Pyrrha. Only difference being that one was crazier than the other. He looked at Coco who glared at him.

"What!?"

"Hmph... You just remind me of Pyrrha is all." And then he left.

He saw the woman Nagisa called Saw standing outside in the hallway her back leaning against the wall. She looked at him and smiled. "What if I told you I knew where my dad is going?"

"Can you get us there?" Cardin asked.

"Maybe. I just need a pilot preferably the same one as before, and you need a weapon."

"I'll be on my way. Wait at the hangar bay... And if possible don't draw attention to yourself."

"That is going to be really hard being the only faunus and all." And the woman left.

Cardin made his way to the armory to see if there were any weapons he could use to replace. He was almost there when he saw Fang, Farron, Amodar, and Alvarn approach him.

"What's the good word?" Asked Fang.

"Good? Not a chance. Coco is taking us to Reims to hole up and mount a defense against Ghaun and his fleet."

"Fuck! They'll kill us off." Said Alvarn.

"Yeah."

"So what's the plan? Where's Embry?" Asked Amodar.

"I'm going to back for the Shrimp and help him out with the woman that leads the Grimm." They were all about to ask him questions. "I don't know and I don't want to know. So I'm going with her and Zavala to help him out."

"Want us to..." Farron began.

Cardin cut her off. "No stay here they will need you all anyways."

"Cardin we won't survive another offensive." Said Alvarn.

"I know... Alright here's the plan Shrimp or not we'll be screwed if we don't mount the offensive. We need weapons, transports, and anyone who can and wants to fight. Spread the word out see if we get any people that way."

"After the Broken Isles..." Fang began.

"I know. Let's just hope they have enough anger boiled up inside them to fight."

"In that case I better make sure that 'our' fleet is ready to go. We'll take our ships and mount our offensive with that if need be."

The group dispersed and each went their way. Cardin finally reached the armory and looked through the various weapons they had on stock. All of them were overly complicated and had multiple modes such as gunblades, scythes that turned to snipers... It was like he was back at Beacon. Then he saw it. A massive greatsword with a foot thick blade that was about three meters in length.

"It will have to do." Cardin grabbed the sword, and as he did felt the weight of the blade. It must have weighed a ton at least! But it was enough to get the job done. He found a holster he could use for it and equipped it. Up next he had to find Zavala.

He reached the mess hall and saw Zavala eating her meal. She looked at him with sword and gear packed. Then she resumed eating. Cardin stood there waiting. He could tell that Zavala didn't want to join him in this mission. Then Zavala sighed and walked up to him.

"I fucking hate you."

"C'mon. Shrimp won't hold out forever."

They were quick to make their way to the hangar when Cinder caught them by surprise. "I'm going with you."

"Does your wife know?" Asked Cardin.

"No... And she doesn't need to know."

"She'll notice you're gone."

"She thinks that I'm aboard one of the civilian ships."

"Okay then."

They reached the hangar to find all soldiers and deck officers fixing their eyes on Saw. "What? Never seen a faunus before?"

Cardin pointed his finger at an airship signaling her to board it. Soon he and the rest boarded whilst Zaval headed to the cockpit ready to takeoff.

"Where did he go?" Cardin asked.

"Genova." Saw answered.

"Where is that?" Asked Cinder.

"In the mountains near Denerim's Pass. It's a small city with a castle. That's where he went."

"How do you know?" Asked Cinder.

Saw smiled. "I know him better than any of you. He was my father after all. Well is."

"Consider yourself lucky we are on the same side." Said Cinder.

Saw smiled at her.

"Uh Cardin I have an incoming transmission from General Adel." Said Zavala.

"Patch it through."

"Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"To get shrimp what else?"

"Cardin we are in no shape..."

"You know what I've had enough! If we don't rescue Shiota we are dead! YOU HEAR ME!? WE ARE ALL DEAD!"

Rokk POV

MANY YEARS AGO

"IT WAS YOU!" Rokk punched Embry knocking to the ground. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"I'm... I'm sorry Rokk." Said Embry.

Rokk picked up Embry with his hand wrapped around his neck as he began to squeeze tightly. He drew his knife and aimed it at his stomach. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"You... Need agh... Me." He tried to breath but Rokk was squeezing his neck too tightly.

"I don't think so." Rokk then began to pierce Embry's stomach with his knife. "You feel that Embry. That sense of helplessness, the pain, suffering... No one is coming to save you. The same thing I felt when those monsters killed my wife and son... You are going to feel it too."

"Rokk... Please."

Rokk pushed his knife deeper and deeper twisting the knife trying to inflict as much pain as possible. He had to kill him. It was the only way they could win. If he cut the head of the snake then the body would die. Rokk pulled out the knife and aimed it at his heart.

"This one if for Aela." And he pierced his chest reaching the heart.

Embry began coughing up blood. "Ro... Ple..."

Rokk then aimed the knife at his left eye. "And this one is FOR ROTH!"

Before the knife could make contact Mephala got a hold of his wrist. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"My duty. You know what he is. If we kill him we kill the Grimm's leadership. We can end the war now Mephala."

"Rokk... We can't kill Embry. He..."

"Created the abominations that killed my wife and son! I have to do this Mephala. It is the only thing that matters..."

PRESENT TIME

Of all the places Embry could have run to he chose Genova... Fitting. It was about time he finished what he started. He grabbed his battle axe and began walking to the nearest transport shuttle. He saw Salem walking in the opposite direction. She held her hand up to stop him from going any further.

"I think not."

"Out of my way!" Rokk put his hand on Salem's shoulder only to have it freeze. Rokk tried to use his semblance to no avail. His semblance wouldn't turn on.

"Adonis and Athena told me everything... As well as Mephala."

"He's mine! I'm the one that should kill him!"

"Hmph... I'll give you one more chance. And no more. I expect you all to have Shiota with you by the time I arrive to Irithyll." Then she walked away.

Rokk would have to be careful around her from now on. Just what he needed... He kept walking to meet the rest of his team waiting outside a shuttle. There was an uneasy silence in the group.

"Just stay the fuck out of my way." Said Rokk.

"Rokk..." Mephala began.

"What?"

Mephala simply looked at him with concern. "You can't kill him... Not on your own."

"Just watch me. And as for you two just stay out of the way. If I need you I'll call for you."

Neither Adonis or Athena said anything and they simply boarded the shuttle. Rokk kept his attention on his axe making sure that it wasn't damaged during the fight. If Embry showed his true form it would be an uphill battle. Even with that beam weapon they had. Embry would destroy all their ships before they had a chance at a second shot.

"We're coming up on the insertion point. I've got a visual on the target."

He heard the pilot on the speaker, and as soon as the doors opened Rokk jumped out of the transport. He saw Embry standing there weapons still sheathed.

"It's been a long time Rokk."

"Too long. It's a shame to see you still walk the earth. Although it wouldn't surprise me. I'm probably the only one who's come close to killing you."

"There have been a few others... Eight to be precise. You included."

"It ends here!"

"So it does." Embry drew his sword and stayed at the ready.

Rokk lunged at Embry swinging his axe hoping to decapitate him. Embry's sword clashed against his axe, and the two remained at a standstill. Their weapons were locked one against the other neither giving any ground.

"You're holding back." Said Rokk.

"You have no idea."

"There is only one way this ends."

"Yeah... There is."

Rokk saw Embry's eyes turn red with slits. He retreated as far as he could until he saw Embry's true form. Rokk began protruding wings from his back and flew towards the central head. He began evading fire from the cruisers that began bombarding Embry. He only had a short window before they would use their new weapon. He had to make this count.

Nagisa/Anakoth POV

Even with his bone plated armor Nagisa could still feel the pounding the cannons gave him. Nagisa had one chance to take down the fleet before they used their weapon on him. He began crashing into the ships forcing them to run aground and crash onto other vessels. He was almost at his limit as the ships continued firing every missile and battery at him. He was close enough to destroy the last dozen ships, but the damage was too much. Nagisa changed back and fell aboard the hull of one of the cruisers.

He saw bruises, contusions, lacerations... The guns really did a number on him. He laid there for a while trying to get his bearings, but as luck would have it Rokk followed suit. He saw him walking towards him axe in hand. He began crawling away from him trying to let his body heal the remaining injuries, but the damage he suffered was extensive. He felt a foot pressing against his back.

"Pathetic. To think you were once close to exterminating the human race."

"Just kill me already."

"Not. Just. Yet."

Nagisa felt the foot being removed from his back only to have it stomp and crush his spine. Nagisa cried in pain as Rokk kept stomping his spine. The pain was excruciating as Rokk kept stomping Nagisa, and made sure that each stomp hurt more than the last.

"No final words Embry?" Rokk asked.

"A few."

Rokk grabbed Nagisa's hair and lifted his head. He pressed the blade of his axe against his neck ready to decapitate him. "Those being?"

"I never really liked your guts." Nagisa smiled at him.

"Me neither." And Rokk slit Nagisa's throat.

A black tar like substance began spilling out of Nagisa's neck burning and melting everything. Rokk's axe was useless after being exposed to the substance. Rokk saw as the substance began burning through the hull of the ship. He looked at Nagisa to see him smiling at him still.

"You forget yourself Rokk. I have eleven heads." He then spit some of the substance at Rokk's face.

Rokk used his arm as cover. He let go of Nagisa and saw that the substance was burning through his armor. He removed it and saw Nagisa slowly rising to his feet.

"What the hell is that stuff?"

"Poison."

"Tch... In that case." Rokk began transforming. His body grew a hardened carapace that protected his body.

Nagisa saw the rest of Rokk's team approaching them weapons at the ready. He thought for sure Salem would have killed Pyrrha, but... That girl wasn't Pyrrha anymore. Whoever... Or whatever she was she had only one single purpose now.

"I told you all to stay out of it!"

"Not now Rokk! Embry... It's been a while." Said Mephala.

Nagisa smiled. "It sure has. Salem sure went through a lot to get the old gang back together. So I'm guessing she must be the new Yada?" Nagisa pointed at Pyrrha.

"Yeah she is. Her name is Athena and that's Adonis."

Nagisa sighed in exhaustion as he began growing weary, and he began seeing multiple versions of the same person. This was it... He chuckled. "Well then I guess that's it for me." And he fell to the ground.

Nagisa saw blinding lights, hear the sounds of wheels turning, and people talking as he saw himself in a stretcher with medical personnel all around him. Then complete and utter blackness. Nagisa finally came to and saw himself sitting in a white room strapped to a chair with several torture devices on a table next to him. He tried to wriggle free but the wounds he sustained during the fight still hadn't healed yet. Finally the doors opened and he saw Rokk, Mephala, Adonis, Pyrrha, and another man that looked like a chimera probably Ghaun.

"Hmm... Been a long time."

"Have we met?" Asked Nagisa.

"Sort of I was in the train when Adam left me to rot."

"His lieutenant? The one Weiss fought."

"Now then you are going to tell me everything. Where is the architect?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm..." Ghaun reached for a knife and stabbed Nagisa's stomach. "Where is it!?"

"Agh... You fucking..."

Ghaun stabbed him again and again. "We can do this all day you know?"

"Fuck you!" Nagisa had to think of a way out, but there wasn't one he could see. Especially not in his condition and with these four behind Ghaun.

Ghaun handed the knife over to Rokk. "Do with him what you wish. If he passes out call the medical team."

"Understood." Rokk grabbed the knife and stabbed Nagisa's chest. "Just like old times."

"As soon as I get out of here Rokk... I'm going to make you wish that I..." Nagisa felt himself losing consciousness again. "What..."

Nagisa stared at an empty blue sky. He heard the sounds of children laughing and running. He turned around and saw two girls running around. He looked around and saw a house that very much resembled Yada's back at Sanctuary. He saw Yada coming out of the house with a bright smile on her face.

"Something the matter?" She asked as she neared him.

"Yeah... None of this is for me."

"You need to wake up now Nagisa. They still need you."

Nagisa awoke to hear the sounds of alarms blaring, soldiers running about, and orders being barked from the PA. He saw himself inside some type of containment unit being transported along with Rokk's team escorting him. They reached the hangar to see several cruisers firing back at them. Nagisa saw several transports landing several boarding parties. Rokk was about to engage, but Mephala held him back.

"We need to get out of here. Not fight."

"Hmm... Let's find another exit."

"We could just fight through them." Said Adonis.

"Kid if they got through then that means we will be shot down the moment we leave. Besides getting him out of here is our top priority. Let's move."

"But..." Just as Adonis was about to protest again a missile flew across the hangar and hit the fuel tanks blowing up most of the transports and setting the place on fire. "Yeah let's go."

Nagisa began to kick the containment unit from the inside trying to make it topple over. Rokk and Adonis held onto it firmly resisting against his attempts.

"Let me go you... Agh why won't this damn thing break!"

The ship began to shake from the impact of the bombs. Then an entire hallway caved in as the roof collapsed over their heads splitting up the group and leaving Nagisa stranded under the debris. Nagisa kept banging the containment unit trying to create a small opening. He succeeded in making a small hole from which a few of his fingers could fit. Nagisa released five snakes through the hole hoping to use them when the time was right. He turned around and saw Pyrrha looking at him. Nagisa didn't say a word, and he hoped that she didn't see him do that just now. Pyrrha kicked the containment unit from under the debris and pushed it to the other side.

"We better keep moving." Said Mephala.

Pyrrha hummed in agreement, and proceeded to push the containment unit to its destination.

Cinder POV

"Any idea where to go now?" Asked Cinder.

"He could be anywhere on this ship!" Said Saw.

"Relax. They'll be taking him to their secondary hangar."

"How do you know?" Asked Saw.

"Because we blew up their primary hangar... Remember?"

Saw simply grunted and let Cardin lead the way forward. Cinder kept an eye on Saw she still wasn't convinced that Saw was on their side. They kept walking keeping an eye out for the enemy. Cinder noticed something slithering under the debris. She moved it aside and spotted a black snake with red markings. The snake looked back at her swaying from side to side. She extended her arm and the snake wrapped itself around her arm.

"Hey jackass where are you?" Asked Saw.

The snake stretched its head outwards pointing to a hallway. "Alright then let's go."

The group began running hoping to catch up with Nagisa before they left without him. They caught up, but decided not to fight them just yet. Cinder saw Pyrrha carrying the containment unit holding Nagisa.

"What's the plan?" Asked Cinder.

"Cinder I want you to use your flames to blow through the hallway. Saw you and I will grab Shiota as she keeps them at bay."

"Won't that kill you?" Asked Saw.

"I'll be fine. You will walk in front of me I will shield you from the flames now go!"

Cinder threw a flame bolt at Pyrrha. The group then turned their attention towards her. She conjured up all the strength she had and covered the hall in black flames. "Go... Now!"

She saw Cardin turn to steel and shield Saw from the flames as they walked forward trying to claim the containment unit. She saw Pyrrha walking through the flames as her skin burned attempting to stop Saw and Cardin. It was then that she saw a snake lunge at Pyrrha and bite her neck. Pyrrha grabbed the snake and tossed it aside. She fell to her knees, but still tried her best to get back up. She noticed something else make it's way through, but could only make out a humanoid figure covered in rock. She tried her best to intensify the flames on certain fingers trying to cover both Cardin and Saw, but it was proving to be too difficult.

The snake on her arm bit her, and while she did feel pain she also felt a surge of power coursing itself through her body. She amped up the heat trying her best to melt the man made of rock. She saw Cardin and Saw beginning to walk back along with Nagisa. She felt something cold pressing against her neck. She turned her head to see a woman with silver eyes looking at her with her sword pressing against her throat.

"If you would be so kind." Said the woman.

Cinder stopped her barrage immediately.

"Thank you." The woman then hit Cinder's side with the pommel of her sword knocking the wind out of her.

"Agh..." Cinder fell to her knees trying to catch her breath. As she did she saw the woman pummel Cardin to the ground. Then the woman cut Saw's head off in one quick motion. Cinder saw Pyrrha walking up to her as her body began regenerating. "Fuck you!" Then total darkness as she saw Pyrrha's foot coming straight for her face.

Nagisa POV

Nagisa still had three snakes in reserve that he could use, and hopefully luck would still be in his favor as they boarded the transport and set off. He could feel the snakes hiding inside the cockpit with one pilot on the stick. He had to plan this carefully. One snake would incapacitate the pilot, while the other one opened the doors, the third would have to hold in reserve and deal with any unforeseen contingencies.

"Thank you Mephala... For not killing them."

"I decapitated Black Gold Saw."

"If only it were that easy." Said Nagisa.

Nagisa saw Rokk let out a grunt as he applied some more bandages over his burns. Pyrrha on the other hand was completely unscathed.

"So I take it you two know each other? What with the way you looked at her Embry when we met back at Shastri."

"I've never met him... But I know of him." Added Pyrrha.

Nagisa kept quiet refusing to respond to Rokk's questions.

"Guess that proves my point."

"I already told you that I'm sorry about Roth and..."

Rokk got up from his seat and punched the containment unit. "FUCK YOU! You took everything from me! And now... Now I get even."

"You are wrong Rokk." It was at that moment that Nagisa put his plan in action.

The transport began to fall and the doors were opened creating a vacuum that began sucking Nagisa's prison out in the air. Pyrrha grabbed on to the containment unit, and Rokk grabbed onto Pyrrha as Adonis headed inside the cockpit to regain control. Nagisa used his last snake to bite Rokk's arm and let both he and Pyrrha go out the transport. They began to fall down the sky as Pyrrha grabbed hold of Nagisa's prison attempting to use it as a means of shielding her from the impact. Nagisa began to break out of his containment unit fighting off Pyrrha as he did so.

"Stop it and let me save us." Nagisa grabbed Pyrrha's waist and protruded wings from his back. He had a difficult time getting any sort of stability as Pyrrha drew a knife and began stabbing him.

"Fuck it!" Nagisa let go of Pyrrha.

He flew down to see if she was... In a better mood so to say. He saw her regenerating and beginning to rise to her feet. Blood that was once spilled on the ground returned to her body and closed up her wounds, bones began cracking and popping readjusting themselves. Nagisa's heart sank... This... Thing wasn't Pyrrha anymore. Pyrrha pulled out another knife and readied herself.

Nagisa wore a somber and morose look on his face. "I'm sorry for everything... Pyrrha." And then he flew away choosing not to go down that road yet again. Nagisa flew for a while longer as the red markings appeared in his body once again. He fell to the ground as the wings made their way back inside his body. His injuries finally began healing... Whatever was in that containment unit seemed to hold most of his powers at bay. He began to crawl towards Genova... Wherever that was. He simply turned himself over and gazed up at the night sky.

"What the hell am I even doing anymore?"

"It used to be easier back then... Wasn't it?"

Nagisa turned his head to see Yada sitting next to him looking up at the stars. "How are you feeling?"

"Yada I... I can't... I can't do this anymore." Nagisa's eyes began to fill with tears, and his voice was breaking.

Yada smiled back at him she ran her hand through his head and placing it on top of her lap. "Shh... It's okay."

"It's not okay Yada! None of this is okay!"

"It'll all work out Nagisa... You'll find a way. Just like you always do."

"Yada I... Yada?" What Nagisa once felt as warm, soft, flesh now felt like cold, hard, rock as he saw himself resting his head on a rock. "Damn... I'm really starting to lose it."

Nagisa closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

Coco POV

"God fucking damn it Cinder..." Coco uttered as Cinder and Cardin were both rushed to medical. She then turned her attention to Saw who was busy popping all the bones in her neck. "And you... If I find out..."

"I like it when they struggle not when they are passed out. I think Blondie is a true testament to that... Where is she by the way?"

"Get the hell out of my sight!"

"As you say."

Coco turned to one of her soldiers. "If she tries anything gun her down... Take a team with you and watch her."

"Ma'am!"

"Helmsman have search parties looking for their ship we can't let them get away."

"Yes ma'am."

Coco left the bridge and proceeded to head towards the infirmary to see if Cinder had regained consciousness. She saw Aodha waiting outside the infirmary with her stuffed Ursa Grimm plushy. She grabbed her daughter and picked her up.

"Is mommy gonna be okay?"

"Yeah she'll be fine kiddo."

"Can we see her?"

"Sure."

Coco walked in to see Cinder already awake. She smiled as she saw her and Aodha. "Mommy!"

"Hey there little one!" Coco then handed Aodha over to Cinder.

"Did you save grandpa?"

"I uh... No... I didn't. But you will right? You and mom are going to save him so that he can save us from the monster."

"Yeah we will sweetie. Why don't you wait outside while mom and I have a chat?"

"Okay." Aodha climbed out of the bed and walked outside.

Coco then pulled Cinder in for a deep kiss. She was just glad to have her back. "I should mount rescues more often." Said Cinder.

"Never again you hear?"

"So what happens now?"

"Now..." Coco let out an exhausted sigh. "Now I get demoted and courtmartialed not in that order. Chancellor Syne didn't sanction the assault even if we did have the upper hand. He'll probably have me executed too."

"So now what?"

"I heard a rumor that Amodar's group is breaking off taking anyone that wants to stick it to Boros for an invasion to Vale. They are going to try and attempt to take down Axanar."

"Well it's a good thing Ashe is there. She can provide intel same as she always has."

"Too bad she couldn't tell us about the attack... Or that fucking beam weapon!"

"Coco..."

"You're right."

"It's been so long since..."

"It's okay." Cinder tried to reassure her. "It'll all work out."

"Yeah I just..." Before Coco could finish her phrase a squad of soldiers walked in and aimed their guns at her.

"General Coco Adel by order of Chancellor Syne you are charged with treason, desertion, and dereliction of duty. Take her away!" The soldier handcuffed her and took her to the brig.

"Well... Shit. That was faster than I thought." Coco sat in her new quarters as she waited for her 'trial', if you could even call it that. She didn't think her prediction was right on the money given that she did score a victory against a portion of Ghaun's fleet.

"Well lookey here! What the fuck did you do now!?" Coco saw Saw on the other end of the bars wearing a smug expression.

"The hell do you want?"

"Blondie? Where is she?"

So she didn't figure it out. Or perhaps she did and she just wanted to take a path down memory lane. "Dead Saw. Raven killed her."

"Whoa her mom killed her? Didn't see that coming. Did she kill her when she was carrying my child?"

"Yeah... That's the one good thing that came out of it. We didn't have to see your abomination walk this earth."

"She certainly was a fun ride. Where's Ashe anyways? And who's the new kid you were carrying?"

Coco's insides were screaming at her to grab Saw and hold onto her so that she would not hurt her family. But that would create more problems than it solves. "Her name's Aodha she is our daughter."

"Cute kid. How old is she?"

"She's five."

Saw began chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"That's the same age Solomon was when I met her."

"She wasn't a blood relative?" Coco asked. This was the first time Saw seemed... Human.

"No. She was only a few years younger than me. I was ten at the time."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"To let you know that you don't have to fear me anymore. You don't have anything I want anymore. My dad has given me everything I could have ever dreamed of."

"That being?"

"The powers of two gods and three maidens."

There was no way! No way at all that Nagisa would make that kind of deal with her. "Bullshit!"

"It's true. You can even ask his friend with the mace about it."

"Hmm..." It would seem as though Nagisa was more desperate than she thought. That was not a pleasant thought given that if he was desperate then that would mean Apophis... Aodha's visions were true after all.

"Although... Thinking about it now I might have misspoken when I said you didn't have anything I want anymore."

"Oh?" Coco feared the worst.

Saw drew her blade and cut the iron bars. "I still need an army to get all those things and my Grimm alone ain't gonna cut it."

"Hmph..."

"She's getting away! Open..."

The soldiers all stood there petrified. Coco turned to Saw whose eyes had the silver circles in her iris.

"I thought you liked it when they struggle?" Retorted Coco.

"They're men it's different."

"Right."

Coco followed Saw to the infirmary petrifying all the soldiers and personnel on the way there. She saw Cinder getting up along with Aodha and Cardin.

"What's going on?" Asked Cardin.

"We're wanted fugitives that's what. Grab your shi... Stuff and let's go." Coco almost let it slip.

"Okay then."

Amodar POV

Amodar began breaking off of the fleet at Reims and took his forces further west to Grimsby from where he would launch his assault. Thankfully there was no protest from the rest of the Mistralian fleet about his departure. He began tallying the numbers and that's when the problems began. He barely had enough to mount an offensive, and he had yet to see how many... Grimm would form a part of his army. At least he still had the RESURGENCE which now served as a flagship for the fleet. The fleet now carried eleven vessels: one dreadnought, five heavies, and five support vessels. He had to surrender the rest of his ships to help the evacuation.

"Admiral Amodar dispatch for you sir."

"Helmsman?"

"It's Admiral Winchester sir. Says it's urgent."

"Put him through."

"Amodar it's Cardin." Amodar listened in through the communicator.

"Glad to hear from you son."

"Likewise. We have a... Situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"General Adel wants in on the invasion."

"Okay... So what's the problem?"

"Chancellor Syne wants her head on a pike for launching the assault on Ghaun's fleet to save Shiota."

"I see... Anything I can do?"

"We need exfil."

"Alright I'll send a team to extract you immediately." Amodar shut off the communicator. "Contact Sgt. Hayes and tell him to get his team out there."

"Sir."

Amodar sighed. "Where the fuck are you when we need you Embry?"

Nagisa POV

Nagisa had eyes on Reims it was only a matter of time before he got there, and set everything else in motion. He made his way inside the city with a convoy carrying civilians inside the city. He saw their faces. A lot of them were battered, tired, some looked like they wanted to die. He couldn't blame them, but these people have to accept the fact that it's do or die now.

Once inside the city he left the convoy, and tried to find the rest of his group. He couldn't recognize anybody from that convoy so he figured they would be deeper inside the city. As Nagisa walked through the streets of Reims he could see piles upon piles of body bags all stacked up. The piles were so high one could easily mistake them for a roadblock. Vehicles had a tough time getting through as the streets were extremely narrow and the civilian traffic increased by the second.

MANY YEARS AGO

Nagisa walked through the city as it was set ablaze by the bomb he set off. People were screaming and dying all around him. The flames barely touched him, but the people weren't so lucky. Some of them looked at him held their arms out to him asking for help, and all he could do was watch. These people were beyond any help. As he kept walking he saw a boy of about seven years old missing and his arm was covered in blood and dust. The boy dragged a smaller child whose entire lower half was missing. Nagisa could still see the entrails and viscera dragging along the rubble. The boy walked in his direction not paying any mind to his surroundings at all. The boy bumped into Nagisa, but did not pay him any mind, and simply just kept walking a bit further until he collapsed and died.

PRESENT TIME

Nagisa kept walking hoping to find some trace of his group, but he found none. There was only one person he could find to help him out, Trevor Trescu. Nagisa decided to ask around see if anyone knew where Trescu was. Thankfully enough the soldiers pointed him towards the police station, which was now a make shift command post. Nagisa saw several military roadblocks as he made his way to the station. Nagisa saw several troop transports leaving the station probably expecting another assault from Boros.

Inside was absolute chaos people kept bumping into each other, people screamed at one another across the room, soldiers were constantly asking for their officers to repeat what they just said. If Boros were to attack them now he would be successful and wipe them all out at once. Nagisa caught sight of Trescu along with a few other captains walking into an interrogation booth probably to walk away from all the noise. He waited outside deciding it best for them to have them deal with their situation first then him.

Finally, Trescu and the rest came out. As he saw them leave he could see the dark circles and bags under their eyes, their eyes were also red and watery probably from a lack of sleep and exhaustion from all the fighting.

"Trescu!" Nagisa called out.

The man looked at him then rubbed his eyes. "Holy shit! When did... Never mind I need you to come with me now!"

"Okay..."

Nagisa followed Trescu outside the building to an alleyway. "We thought they got you."

"They almost did. Where's Amodar and the rest?" Nagisa asked.

"Grimsby. They broke off and went to Grimsby. He's planning to hold off there see if anyone else wants in on his invasion plan."

"How much did he take?"

"Eleven ships as far as I know. Not sure how well equipped he is."

"Fuck!"

"That's not the worst part though."

"There is more?"

"General Adel along with her wife, Admiral Winchester, and the horned girl are all at large."

"Why?"

"For starters the rescue op, and also... Ashe Fall."

"What does she have to do with this? She's not even here... Is she?"

"The only reason we've been able to survive this much is thanks to the intelligence she provides. Lately we received good intel like the EMP missiles thanks to her."

"For a teenager she's resourceful."

"Quite... I was just briefed on her role myself at the station. I knew we had someone on the inside. I just didn't know it was her."

"What now then?" Nagisa asked.

"I don't know... Unless... You challenge Syne somehow."

"How?"

"You are Nassar Embry. More importantly you can level the playing field. That's surely worth something."

"Hmm... I've got it, but I need to find them first. You are in luck."

"You know where they are?" Nagisa asked.

"No, but I can get you an extra pair of eyes. Amodar contacted me sent a squad of his here for exfil. I can get in touch with the squad and they can help you. So... What's the plan?"

"We help them get captured."

Cardin POV

They were moving from alley to alley trying their best to avoid detection. It would be a lot easier except for one problem.

"Why not just kill the fuckers?" Asked said problem.

Cardin looked at the horned woman. "Would it hurt if you were to cut the horns off?"

"Would it hurt you if I shoved my hand so far up your ass that I use you as a sock puppet?"

"Will you two just shut the fuck up and get us out of here!" Added Cinder.

All they had to do was reach the docking bay. Easier said than done. Every soldier was out looking for them, and as much Cardin and the rest were tempted to simply fight their way out it would be the end for them.

"Hmph..." Cardin grunted. "Zavala is probably already at the docks. And the evac team is a bit further out. We'll have to call them to see if our path is clear."

Cardin pulled out his radio and began hailing the evac team. "Sarge where are you and your boys?"

"We're in Tayari Plaza making our way through."

"Is the area clear?"

"..." No answer.

"Is it..."

"Head towards Nairobi Station Admiral Embry is waiting to meet you guys there. In the meantime we'll secure transport."

"We have a shuttle waiting for us already. Meet us at the docking bay."

"Roger."

"Let's move."

Cardin and the group moved to Nairobi Station hoping to rendezvous with Shiota and get as far away from Reims as possible. Cardin was impressed but not surprised that Shiota was able to get away from Nikos and the rest of them. Must have been a hell of a fight. They reached the station without much delay as they spotted a clear run all the way to the station. Cardin focused on the approaches and saw no patrols making a pass.

"Let's move now!"

All of them dashed through the street making their way to the station to see Shiota waiting for them... And not a single other soul in sight.

"Son of a bitch." Cardin sighed.

"I need you to trust me on this." Said Nagisa.

As soon as he finished several dozen soldiers aimed their rifles at them lasers trained on their heads.

"I'm going to shoot you when I get out." Said Coco.

"Yeah." Replied Nagisa.

Coco POV

Coco stood before Chancellor Syne and several others waiting to hear her charges.

"General Coco Adel you stand before us now facing multiple charges. Dereliction of duty, insubordination, desertion, and most serious of all treason! How do you respond to these allegations?"

"Saved your ass didn't I?"

"General Adel is it true that Ashe Fall, daughter of Cinder Fall, is our only source of intel from within Axanar?"

"You already know the answer."

"Then why did she not report the invasion? Or the new weapon?"

"The hell should I know? She's just seventeen! It's not like she has access to that kind of information."

"She is a student at the Axanar Institute isn't she General Adel?"

"Yeah... And?"

"Is it therefore possible that she may have defected? Striking a deal wherein you and your family would be spared."

"Eat my shit!" There was no way Ashe would have struck a deal with them!

"Then explain your actions in recent time. More specifically the invasion of Shastri, the attack on Ghaun's fleet, and most important of all... The Grimm. And let us not forget your association with the Jigua as well."

"Amodar's group and Trescu fought Overseer Vizara in the Broken Isles it was there that she used the weapon. Amodar said that they tested the weapon in Vacuo, Admiral Winchester saw it firsthand. You all wanted to make us an easy target by falling back to Shastri they would have wiped us out."

"And Ghaun?"

"Nagisa Shiota."

There were whispers and murmurs in the entire court. "Order!"

"He led Ghaun's fleet away buying us time to evacuate and regroup."

"Nagisa Shiota is dead! He is simply a myth you and your associates created."

"Is that what you think?"

"Then where is he now? Up until Irithyll you thought he was dead. Why the change of heart? Or could it be that you've been working with them since Irithyll?"

Coco remained quiet. She was hoping Nagisa would come in anytime now and save the day... She heard doors being slammed open and saw Nagisa running through the crowd looking frantic.

"I ugh... Oh man I... Damn... That was... A lot of stairs... I... Just give me a sec... Man you have no idea how many rooms I just burst through unannounced. I'am Coco Adel's defense attorney."

"Guards remove him!"

At that point Nagisa changed his body just like he did at Beacon many years ago. Everyone froze and several guards aimed their weapons at him.

"I'am Nagisa Shiota, Nassar Embry, and Anakoth The Devourer... So unless any of you can take me on go right ahead." The guards stood back and lowered their weapons. "Good. Now if you will excuse me I need General Adel and whatever you can spare to Vale... And Atlas."

No one responded.

"I'm guessing that is a yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"To save everyone... For good this time. I have amassed an army of humans and Grimm in Grimsby and together we will take this fight to them! Now I know what I'am asking is not an easy thing, but it is necessary. If we want to see the seasons pass, our children grow, and experience a time of peace that we have never known then we must take this fight to Boros. We will march and take the fight to where they live and we will destroy them! This is the day that we take the battle to the heart of the enemy! This is the day that we correct the course of history!"

The crowd clamored.

Amodar POV

ONE WEEK LATER

Amodar saw several more cruisers making their way to Grimsby. They now had the numbers for an invasion. Now the real question began as to where exactly invade. They had little to no information regarding enemy positions and fortifications. As far as they knew the entire coast could resemble that of Vacuo's.

"Agincourt." Said Embry.

"Agincourt?" Asked Amodar.

"It's the southern most point of Vale. Besides it will buy me time to infiltrate Axanar find Ashe and destroy that weapon."

"Agincourt it is. Helmsman signal the rest and prepare the fleet to move tomorrow."

"Once we begin Amodar there is no telling what will happen." Said Embry.

"I know. What's the plan for getting to Axanar?"

"Once I make contact with Ashe and get a full read of the situation I'll contact you. Space gun down or not Axanar has to go down. Ashe will probably know of a way for me to get to the moon if she hasn't already."

"It's a lot for one kid to bear."

"Yeah. Let's hope she's up for the task."

Ashe POV

Ashe sat next to Aria holding up a datapad. "How's mom and mommy?" Asked Aria.

"Don't know haven't really talked to them." Answered Ashe reading the datapad.

"Do you think they made it out okay?"

"Yeah I passed on the information they should be fine."

"That's good. Do you think they'll come?"

"Yeah... Yeah sis I think so. Now go get some sleep." Ashe looked at her sister tucking herself in. She would have to cut off her horns again... Damn things just grow back instantly. Might have something to do with her being Saw's daughter.

Ashe left the room and kept her attention on her datapad. She noticed Maid Gunner walking by the hall. "Oh is she..."

"She's sleeping Gunner. And Raven?"

"Same."

"I see well then in that case you should too I still need to finish up."

"Okay... Also Ordis said that you haven't checked in with him in weeks. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's just I haven't come up with anything useful to send home."

"Okay then I'll take my leave."

Ashe nodded and made her way to the basement to see her computer lighting up and blinking. She saw the folders resting above the keyboard with the word CONFIDENTIAL marked across. She opened them up and saw images of the lunar base, a massive fleet leaving Vale... All information that she should have passed.

She turned on the computer and lo and behold Ordis. "Ashe... It's been awhile."

"Few weeks Ordis."

"By my estimates you should have sent approximately 78 messages home. I only have three in the last month recorded."

"Yeah well it's not like I have anything to report home." Ashe held the folders in her hands and used her semblance to burn them leaving no existence of them. Ashe smiled... Now they would have no other option. "Ordis begin running the simulations. I need to know if Genos and Rindou will be ready. Also run the latest test on the fabric I need to know if I can cut through it using the latest frequency."

"Yes ma'am."

"Your move now Boros."

Pyrrha POV

SOME TIME LATER

Pyrrha walked through the rubble as more debris and rocks fell from the sky. She gazed up and saw nothing but fire and rock fill the sky as more kept falling to the surface. She saw Nagisa laying down by the statue. He was covered in blood, and seemed to be breathing irregularly.

"All hail the conquering hero. Let us remember him as our savior and not the one who brought us this." Pyrrha began walking to him. "As our savior, and not our betrayer." She stood before the statue of Nassar Embry and gazed upon it. "Let us see him forever as you." She looked on him. "And not... As you." She drew her knife and raised Nagisa by his neck. "All hail the conquering hero. The one who was supposed to save us all! But now I must save us... From you."


	8. Q&A Vol 8 Sneek Peak

Seeing as how Vol 8 is still underway... And by the time you see that this is not a chapter you will all be sending me death threats... RELAX... It's not on hold... It's just a pain in the ass... Especially given how long Vol 6 and 7 are in comparison to the other five vol... Anyways... None of you have asked me anything about this story... Like why did this happen? Or why make this character this way? Or why did you choose eggs and bacon for breakfast when you could have chosen bacon and eggs you dipshit? Feel free to ask me anything... Although if it is a spoiler question... I'll try my best to answer without spoiling it... No promises. You can either post your question in the Review section or PM me. Up to you. Also...

Athena/Pyrrha POV

Athena walked for hours on end trying to find the rest of her team. She had no idea where she was. She traversed the forest a bit more until she finally saw a paved road. She followed the road until she neared a large line of cars all of which had long since been abandoned. She traced her hand along the hood of one of the cars as dust cleared and showed signs of rust. She guessed they must have been here for years now. She kept walking until she saw a road sign revealing her destination.

"Hanover." She read the sign, and gazed at the city.

Once upon a time it may have very well been a bustling metropolis, but now it lay in ruins as she kept walking looking at the various buildings. As she walked down the street she heard a noise, and immediately pulled out her knife. She walked a bit further down the street taking cover on the building's corner. She focused on the noise to hear the sound of children giggling. She leaned over and saw a girl with purple hair and purple eyes laughing with a small girl with red hair and green eyes.

They both walked down the street seemingly unaware of their surroundings. She followed them and made sure to stay out of sight. They kept walking quite a distance into a residential area. Athena scanned the buildings. They were huge! It must have been the wealthier district of the city. She saw them both stop in front of a large house. As she moved in for a closer look she stepped on some broken glass. She looked at the entrance again to see both girls gone. She drew her knife and moved inside the house carefully.

As she neared the front door she spotted several bullet holes on the door. She opened the door slowly hoping to save what little element of surprise she had left. When she looked inside she saw dust, cobwebs, and rot settling in. She heard footsteps moving around the second floor. She began climbing the stairs slowly when she spotted the purple haired girl at the end of the hallway looking at her.

"Who are you?"

"MEFE."

"What are you doing here? Where's the other one?" Athena asked as she closely scanned the girl seeing if she had any weapons on her.

"I'm here for you actually. As for the other one well... She's around here. You just gotta know where to look."

"Where is she?"

"Like I said you gotta know where to look." MEFE began walking away. "I'll be seeing you yeah?" MEFE began running away.

Athena chased after her. As she made a turn she was gone immediately with no sign of her. Athena slammed her fist against the wall. She walked through the hallway keeping a close eye on her surroundings. There was a possibility she could be dealing with a huntress, and if that was the case she had to keep a lookout on what her semblance is. Given the present circumstances she deduced it was some sort of stealth ability. All she had to figure out was what kind of stealth ability.

She heard footsteps coming her way. She turned around to see the little girl walking by ignoring her. She saw the girl stop in front of a door, and the turn to look at her. The girl smiled, and entered the room slamming shut the door behind her. Athena followed suit trying to open the door, but it was locked. Athena kicked the door open to see another girl with the red haired one. Both of them ignored her and resumed their little game.

Athena saw them both throwing darts trying to hit the bullseye. Athena remained quiet and let both girls continue their game. Then the girl with red hair seemed to move one of the darts with her mind as it floated in the air slowly moving towards the bullseye. Athena moved closer to the girls with her arm stretched out as if to grab one of them. As she did her hand went right through her. The girls faded away instantly. She heard footsteps from behind her and as she turned she saw MEFE again.

"Cool trick right?"

"I've figured it out. Your semblance can alter my senses. Your mine now."

MEFE sighed. "Sure why not?"

Athena lunged at MEFE ready to stab MEFE in her head only to have the knife move through her.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Salem really fucked you up! And not in the lesbian sex that turns you away from men forever kind of way. She didn't even anally probe you, but that's beside the point."

"Agh." Athena pulled the knife from the doorframe, and kept stabbing MEFE repeatedly only for her knife to run straight through her. "Where are you?"

"In here!" She said as she tapped Athena's forehead.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"You're smart. You were like the... Let's see Nagisa, Cinder, Weiss, You... Yeah you were the fourth smartest person in the class. Ah shit I forgot about choco bunny so then it's... Nagisa..."

"Those names... They're..."

"Oh yeah I mean we all went to school together. We, my team that is, tried to kill Nagisa to keep him away from all the bitches... It didn't exactly pan out, but anyways..."

"What do you want?"

MEFE smiled. "Cock."

Athena blinked. "Cock? As in..."

"Yeah what else?"

Athena tried to get a hold of MEFE only for her hand to go right through her. "Agh damn it!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. That's not gonna work. I just told you!"

Athena scanned her surroundings and looked for anything out of place that may hold the key to revealing MEFE's location.

"Hmm... Salem and Abathur must've really fucked you up. And not in the monster rape kind of way."

"Who the fuck is Abathur?" Athena asked.

"The Apostle. He must have pulled a fast one on you."

"The hell are you..." MEFE ran her hand across Athena's arm and sure enough her skin turned a jet black color along with red markings. "Wha..."

"He now dominates you. More than you know."

"Get away from me."

"That's gonna be rather difficult."

Athena growled in response. "And why is that?"

"You aren't human any longer." MEFE began walking away. "There is something you have to see."

Athena lagged a bit behind keeping a close watch on every piece of furniture thinking MEFE's real self might be one of them. They stopped in front of a door.

"What's here?" Asked Athena.

"Closure."

"..."

"Well go on then."

Athena slowly opened the door to reveal another bedroom. She slowly walked inside watching her corners keeping an eye out for the real MEFE and the small girl. She turned her head to see three bodies laid on top of the bed. As she got closer she noticed a sheet pulled over two of them except for the last one which belonged to a man. She examined the man's remains and came upon a pistol on the floor. Athena pulled the sheet and revealed a pair of skeletons each with a hole in their skull. She deduced that the man must have killed his family and then himself sparing them from whatever nightmare they seemed to have faced. Athena heard footsteps to see the little girl with red hair and emerald eyes looking at her.

"Who are they?" Athena asked.

"Mom, dad, and Nubu."

"Your family?"

The girl nodded. "They're your family too."

Athena grunted and walked out of the room.

"Are you gonna kill the monster?" The girl asked.

"What monster?"

"The big, scary black one with the red markings."

Athena grunted and left the girl well enough alone. She made her way outside the estate and began walking as far away from the estate as possible. She heard footsteps coming her way and saw several Chimeran soldiers aiming their guns at her.

"Whoa lower your weapons she's with the Sentinels. Is there more of you or..."

"Just me. We got separated. Where are you from?"

"We crash landed at Genova been wandering around ever since trying to find some way back."

"Any luck?" Athena asked.

"Some... If we can find the docking port we might find an old airship and get out of here."

"Are there any more bases in Mistral?"

"Only a few outposts. We're hoping to reach Rivain. We could use the aid."

"Lead the way."

Because if I don't put in a sneak peek you will all fucking eviscerate me... So there you go... And don't forget to ask me... Almost anything.


End file.
